Un Oiseau Bleu
by IsatisAngel
Summary: Un oiseau sans ailes qui cherche à toucher le ciel...Au Sanctuaire, rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, tout est gris, et Aphrodite en fait l'expérience... Saga continue de mouvoir ses marionnettes. Mû est peut être l'allié dont a besoin Aphro...
1. Chap 1 : L'Enfer Blanc

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel.

Persos : Aphrodite surtout, mais aussi quelques autres...

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique, verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord.

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'Enfer Blanc

_Tu me déchires,_

_M'écrasant de l'intérieur._

_Tu as l'habitude de me soulever,_

_Maintenant, tu m'as abaissé._

_Si je_

_Devais m'éloigner_

_De toi (…),_

_Pourrais-je rire de nouveau ?_

Archive – _Again_

Au début, il faisait noir.

Au début, il faisait chaud.

La femme haleta. Elle avait froid brutalement, alors que les élancements dans son ventre reprenaient de plus belle. Le front en sueur, elle faisait tout pour ne pas abandonner, pour concentrer ses forces vers son unique objectif : réussir. Ne surtout pas échouer. Son mari se tenait près d'elle, lui serrant sa main dans la sienne, l'encourageant avec quelques mots doux. L'hôpital était trop éloigné et le travail, déjà trop amorcé : la transporter aurait été plus nocif que tout. Elle devait mettre au monde ses enfants ici. Dans la douleur, seulement assistée du médecin local qui avait pu se déplacer à son chevet. Elle se remit à contracter ses muscles, soufflant, haletant, gémissant, se concentrant pour oublier la sensation de déchirure de son corps, pour écouter les indications du docteur. Dieu que c'était dur, douloureux ! Ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous l'effort et ses tempes semblaient de plus en plus prises dans un étau. Elle entendait de loin, comme dans un bocal. Svend restait les yeux rivés sur le médecin qui semblait… Elle ne distinguait plus son visage. Tout semblait pris dans le brouillard. Elle se sentit lourde et ferma les yeux.

– Amaryllis ?

Cette voix à travers la noirceur… Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le médecin, penché à son chevet.

– Fatiguée…

Elle chercha des yeux son mari, se sentant trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

– Svend est sorti… anticipa-t-il. Nous avons craint pour votre santé, mais…

– Les enfants… Comment vont les enfants ? le coupa-t-elle.

Le visage du médecin se referma. Elle sentit une main froide se poser sur son cœur.

– Docteur…?

Sentant la panique qui prenait sa patiente, il posa sa main calleuse sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait pour la rassurer. Puis il se leva et disparut brièvement de sa vue, avant de finalement revenir avec un couffin dans les bras. Il le déposa précautionneusement contre elle. Elle s'empressa de chercher parmi le tissu le visage de ses enfants…

– Je dois toutefois vous prévenir, ma chère… Nous… n'avons pu sauver que l'un des jumeaux, dit-il d'un ton triste mais résigné. Il était déjà trop tard pour la petite fille, nous n'avions pas prévu que…

Amaryllis leva sur lui un regard où se lisaient à la fois l'incompréhension et la tristesse. L'un des jumeaux qu'elle attendait était… ? Mais comment réagir correctement…? Pleurer la disparue, se réjouir pour le survivant ? Elle était un peu perdue. Un léger gazouillis la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle reporta son attention sur le bébé qu'elle tenait.

Il venait de faire émerger sa bouille ronde des draps de coton et la regardait, ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés mais déjà brillants. Elle le serra contre elle, et ses nerfs lâchèrent, libérant les larmes qui lui étreignaient le cœur et la gorge depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que seul son garçon allait vivre. Curieuse sensation de pleurer de joie et de douleur à la fois.

Détestable sensation.

* * *

– Aphrodite ! Viens manger !

L'enfant se retourna en entendant la voix aimée, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Amaryllis admira un instant le délicat mouvement de ses cheveux azur clair. Du haut de ses 4 ans, il avait gardé ses yeux brillants et rieurs, aux teintes bleutées à faire pâlir le ciel de la Suède, ainsi que son sourire aussi doux qu'une caresse. Elle regrettait parfois de vivre si loin de la ville. Ici, en campagne, il était à l'abri des dangers des cités, mais il était seul. Il passait la plupart de son temps dehors, à jouer à des jeux connus de lui seul dans cette vaste plaine qui entourait leur modeste demeure. Parfois, elle le voyait s'asseoir pendant des heures, face à la forêt, et rester là à observer quelque chose. Il était turbulent lorsque du monde l'entourait, mais seul avec lui-même, il savait être sage et calme.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été dans la petite véranda que son père avait fabriquée à l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait là les quelques plantes de la famille. Aphrodite aimait beaucoup s'en occuper, leur parlant parfois comme s'il s'agissait de personnes vivantes. Elle avait eu un peu peur de cette attitude au début, puis elle avait décidé de le laisser faire. C'était un moyen pour lui de se détourner de sa solitude…

– Maman, viens voir, elle va mieux ! lui annonça-t-il joyeusement sans se lever.

– Vraiment ?

Elle s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il était agenouillé devant le pot qui contenait le seul rosier de la famille. C'était sa plante favorite et il lui arrivait de passer des heures entières à en prendre soin. Elle fut surprise. La plante respirait la santé, ses feuilles d'un vert éclatant accueillant un timide bouton. Pourtant, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait semblé perdue, prête à être jetée dans la cheminée après avoir été oubliée dehors…

– Aphrodite, c'est toi qui l'as soignée ? Mais comment as-tu fait ? On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi belle !

– Elle est belle, hein ? J'avais bien dit à papa qu'il fallait pas la jeter ! Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps… ajouta-t-il en passant une main amoureuse sur le bouton.

Sa mère le regarda faire. Le temps n'expliquait pas tout. Le rosier avait été pratiquement gelé sur pied après que Svend l'eût laissé à l'extérieur de la véranda pendant toute une nuit. Aphrodite avait d'ailleurs beaucoup pleuré d'avoir retrouvé son "amie ", comme il l'appelait, dans un tel état. Que Svend pouvait être cruel. Il n'avait pas choisi le rosier par hasard. Quand comprendrait-il que l'enfant n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa sœur ?

– Mais tu sais, elle a peur que papa revienne…

– Hum ?

Elle cligna des yeux, tirée de sa réflexion. Elle posa une main sur ses cheveux soyeux.

– Qui ça ? La rose ?

Il inclina la tête, continuant à caresser la plante comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit animal.

– Je pourrai la garder dans ma chambre, maman ? Elle ne veut pas rester seule…

Il leva un regard suppliant sur elle. Il arrivait parfois à Aphrodite de dire des choses étranges, presque aussi étranges que son aptitude à soigner les plantes. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais… Surtout quand il lui faisait ce genre de regard plus fort que toutes les paroles. Il aimait trop son rosier pour le laisser courir à nouveau le risque de geler dehors à cause d'un père irascible.

– Très bien… concéda-t-elle. Ton amie est contente ?

– Oui ! Merci maman !

– De rien, mon chéri.

Elle lui embrassa les cheveux. Du moment que ça touchait sa plante, Aphrodite était facile à contenter. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un enfant très difficile à vivre. Il était tellement gentil et doux. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les plantes qui se retrouvaient entre ses mains devenaient si belles en si peu de temps…

– Allez, viens manger, tu iras la mettre dans ta chambre après.

– J'arrive…

Il se leva et frotta sa joue au bouton de la fleur comme pour lui dire au revoir.

– Je me demande de quelle couleur elle sera… lança sa mère.

Le rosier, don d'un voisin éloigné, n'avait en effet jamais fleuri. Svend s'en était pourtant occupé avec ferveur, mais rien n'y avait fait, pendant de longues années. Aphrodite glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère et lui sourit.

– Rouge.

– Quoi ?

– La rose, elle sera rouge.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Elle me l'a dit.

Amaryllis n'ajouta rien, le regardant presque gravement. Par moment, elle devait reconnaître que son petit lui faisait peur à dire qu'il parlait avec les roses.

Le repas était morne et silencieux, comme d'habitude. Il leva un regard timide.

Son père ne parlait jamais lorsqu'il mangeait. Il gardait le nez baissé dans son assiette, assis au bout de la table. Il évitait tout particulièrement de lever les yeux vers son fils. Au début, il s'en était étonné et avait pensé, dans la candeur de son jeune âge, que le harceler réglerait la situation. Mais la baffe qu'il s'était prise ce jour-là avait définitivement calmé ses ardeurs à se faire remarquer à table et depuis, il n'avait pas retenté l'expérience. De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour le gronder. Comme s'il avait fait une bêtise énorme dont il ne se souvenait plus mais qui le poursuivrait à jamais. Une bêtise que son père lui reprocherait toujours… Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ça lui faisait mal.

Il regarda sa mère, en face de lui.

– Maman… Est-ce que je suis un vilain garçon ? demanda-t-il.

– Mais non, mon chéri. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

– Pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas alors ?

Son père arrêta sa cuillère tandis que sa mère devenait un peu plus pâle. Il eut presque l'impression que l'air se gelait dans la cuisine. Il regretta presque instantanément d'avoir posé la question, même si elle l'obsédait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Son père repoussa violemment son assiette.

– Aphrodite, commença sa mère d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus sûre et la plus douce possible. Ton père t'aime voyons…

– C'est… hésita-t-il un instant.

Son père se leva et vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais le geste n'avait rien d'amical. Il sentait ses doigts durs et courts s'enfoncer dans son articulation comme les serres d'un rapace, provoquant une légère douleur.

– Tu réponds à ta mère ?

Les serres se resserrèrent encore et un faible gémissement lui échappa. Sa mère n'osait pas bouger, les yeux rivés sur son mari comme si elle voyait un fantôme.

– Non…Non… fit Aphrodite pour obtenir la libération de son épaule qui commençait à être franchement douloureuse.

Les serres allaient toujours plus profondément dans sa jeune épaule, juste au niveau de l'articulation.

– Redis-le bien, que ta mère entende !

– Non, je répondrai plus !

L'emprise se relâcha lentement, comme à regret. Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à l'épaule pour la masser. Les griffes étaient parties, mais elles avaient oublié d'emporter leur douleur avec elles. Son père retourna s'asseoir en lui jetant un coup d'œil méprisant.

– Et c'est un garçon _ça_, lâcha-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une fillette ! J'ai bien l'intention que ça change ça !

– Svend !

– Ama, tais-toi.

Le ton était cassant. Sans réplique possible. Aphrodite se maudit d'avoir posé sa fichue question.

– Toi, tu vas te coucher tout de suite !

– Mais il n'a pas fini de…

– Justement, c'est le début de son renforcement. Tu le chouchoutes et l'élèves dans la soie, c'est normal qu'il ait un caractère pareil, habitué à tout avoir. Dès demain, je vais prendre son éducation en main et redresser la barre.

Aphrodite n'aimait pas du tout l'attention que lui portait son père brutalement. Vraiment pas. Avec quelqu'un pour qui un contact physique avec son fils se résumait à lui broyer l'épaule, il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner que l'éducation ne serait pas agréable. Tâchant de se lever sans montrer qu'il s'était mis à trembler, le petit garçon quitta la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La rose… Penser à la rose. Il irait la chercher lorsque son père dormirait. Et elle lui murmurerait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille pour l'endormir.

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine, la voix de son père se fit entendre, encore plus méprisante et agressive que d'habitude.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es un sale garçon ?

Aphrodite ne se retourna pas.

– C'est parce que tu as tué ta sœur ! révéla Svend avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Aphrodite sursauta. Non… Non… _Mensonge_… Il n'avait jamais eu de sœur ! Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre sous l'appel de sa mère et se jeta sous les draps. Il pleurait. Quelque chose en lui savait que son père disait vrai. Il ne voulait pas écouter cette petite voix, il ne voulait pas ! C'était… Il se recroquevilla.

– C'est un mensonge, murmura-t-il au milieu de ses sanglots. C'est un mensonge…

Plus tard dans la soirée, sa mère se glissa dans sa chambre en veillant à ne pas réveiller son père. Il ne dormait pas, le visage creusé de larmes. Elle les avait essuyées et avait tâché de lui expliquer que parfois, lorsque des jumeaux vont naître, un petit cordon semblable à celui ombilical se forme entre eux. Alors, l'un d'entre eux se met à littéralement absorber la vie de l'autre, jusqu'à épuisement. Il le vide de sa substance. C'est rarissime. On ne peut rien y faire, et le survivant n'en est pas responsable.

Mais Aphrodite continua à pleurer. Son père avait bel et bien raison. Il était… Il était… Il s'enfouit la tête sous les draps pour forcer sa mère à le laisser. Elle le quitta à regret. Il resta un instant dans la même position puis il se leva brusquement et alla jusqu'à la véranda.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa le pot du rosier contre son lit et il se ré-enfouit dans son abri de laine et de coton, les yeux rivés sur le bouton. Il avait si mal et il était si en colère après lui-même, après sa mère, après son père. De sa petite main, il serra le pied fortement épineux de toutes ses forces. Il ressentit immédiatement une vive douleur. Même son amie le détestait à présent. Mais il lui semblait que sa colère était apaisée par cette petite souffrance. Que la rose l'absorbait. Alors il serra davantage. Vu son état et sa force, il ne pouvait pas endommager la plante, mais elle, le soulageait. Il n'était… qu'un _meurtrier_.

Devant lui, le bouton de la rose se mit à grossir et à éclore en partie lentement, dévoilant les bords de délicats pétales rose sang.

* * *

A l'aube, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Une claque le mit rapidement sur pied. Son père était engoncé dans un épais manteau, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il le somma de s'habiller.

– Pourquoi ?

Une claque lui répondit.

– Ne pose pas de questions idiotes. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Son père s'attarda sur le petit visage rond, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il lui releva brutalement le menton pour confirmer ses soupçons.

– Des yeux bien rouges, dis-moi… Tu as chialé, c'est ça ?

Aphrodite inclina la tête.

– Vraiment, tu n'es qu'une femmelette, mais heureusement que je m'en suis aperçu. Je vais faire de toi un homme, un vrai, pas une fillette qui pleure à la moindre occasion. Dépêche-toi maintenant !

Aphrodite obtempéra. Il avait le cœur qui commençait à battre trop vite. Son père qui d'habitude ne lui adressait jamais ni geste ni parole… venait soudain le réveiller aux aurores, le touchant, l'engueulant ? Pourquoi quelque chose dans sa tête hurlait de se méfier ? Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il fit mine de prendre son manteau mais son père attrapa son poignet et le serra.

– Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Il le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit une paire de ciseaux et entreprit de couper les longs cheveux du petit garçon, qui, à son goût, faisaient bien trop " gamine ". Aphrodite voyait du coin de l'œil ses longues mèches bouclées couleur mers du sud qui s'accumulaient au sol, formant un doux tapis. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à papa ? Et maman, où était-elle ?

Dès qu'il eût fini son semblant de carré, Svend reposa l'instrument et reprit Aphrodite sans aucune douceur, mais cette fois, il l'entraîna au-dehors.

Il frissonna. Le soleil apparaissait tout juste à l'horizon, pour l'une des dernières fois avant le long hiver sombre de la Suède. La température était basse et il grelotta presque immédiatement alors que son père l'entraînait toujours plus loin sur la plaine enneigée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne sentait déjà presque plus ses orteils, le froid les atteignant à travers les chaussures qu'il portait. Sa respiration et celle de son père formaient de petits nuages, qui en temps normal, l'auraient fait sourire. Ils lui faisaient peur pour l'instant. Le sentant ralentir, Svend serra davantage son poignet et le tira vers lui, manquant de le faire trébucher.

– P…Papa ! appela Aphrodite, à la fois frigorifié et apeuré.

Aucune réaction de son père. La forêt se rapprochait d'eux lentement. C'était là-bas qu'il comptait l'emmener ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

– _Papa_ !

Nouvel échec. Les arbres déplumés formaient déjà un labyrinthe étroit.

– Papa, où on va ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Les larmes menaçaient de réapparaître dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger les doigts de sa main captive.

Sans crier gare, Svend s'arrêta, se retourna, et sans le lâcher, lui administra une double volée de revers de la main. Aphrodite en perdit l'équilibre mais la poigne ferme de son père le releva presque aussi sec.

– Première leçon : Ne me donne jamais d'ordre ! enseigna-t-il à l'aide d'une nouvelle claque. Deuxième leçon : Ne pleure _jamais_ ! Pleurer, c'est bon pour les filles ! La fragilité, la sensibilité, c'est de la foutaise ! Seule la force compte, tu as compris ? ( Il serra encore le poignet ) _Tu as compris_ ?

Aphrodite gémit sous la douleur cuisante de ses joues et de son poignet, mais il était trop secoué pour pouvoir répondre. Son père afficha un étrange sourire qui finit de le terrifier.

– Les cours commencent maintenant. Et retiens bien : la Force ! Rien que la force !

Et il l'entraîna dans la forêt.

Là où ses cris ne pourraient pas être entendus.

* * *

Sa main se resserra autour du pied de la rose. Le sang gouttait sur les épines avant de suivre un sinueux chemin le long du pied pour rejoindre la terre. Aphrodite serrait les dents. Il ne sentait presque pas la morsure de sa fleur sur ses piqûres de la veille, percevant juste que les dents acérées s'enfonçaient doucement dans les blessures à peine cicatrisées. A nouveau, la douleur semblait être aspirée par la plante, mais la colère, elle, était toujours là. Et elle, elle faisait terriblement mal.

Svend n'avait jugé opportun de rentrer que bien après la tombée de la nuit, alors que le blizzard s'était levé, balayant la neige, la forêt et eux qui s'y trouvaient de son souffle froid. Mais papa avait voulu rester. Il l'avait fait courir pendant des heures à travers bois, marquant la cadence à suivre de sa voix forte et autoritaire. Au début, Aphrodite s'était rebiffé mais les grandes mains tombant de toutes leurs forces sur sa nuque avaient rapidement muselé ses revendications. Aucun gémissement n'avait été toléré. La claque était la sanction immédiate et douloureuse. Alors, le petit garçon avait obéit, se maudissant de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre devant cet homme. Il avait couru, s'efforçant d'oublier la neige qui lui gelait les pieds, les mains, la douleur de son cou, meurtri par les coups. Svend avait guetté en retrait la moindre faute, prompt à corriger la moindre incartade. Plusieurs fois, l'enfant s'était retrouvé le visage dans la neige pour être brutalement arraché du sol par les cheveux et sommé de reprendre sa course.

Papa avait aussi tenu à ce qu'il grimpe aux arbres avec autant d'habilité qu'un singe. Ce n'était pas encore ça. Les écorces gelées devenaient aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs si on les cassait, et elles étaient trop lisses pour offrir la moindre prise. Au début, sa main blessée par les épines du rosier lui avait fait très mal… Puis le froid avait endormi la douleur. Avant d'endormir son nez, ses lèvres, ses pieds. Aphrodite savait ce que ça impliquait malgré son jeune âge. Il avait beaucoup pensé à maman. Elle ne voulait jamais qu'il sorte dehors sans écharpe, bonnet, gants, manteau, disant que sinon, c'était la mort assurée. Il avait pourtant tenu bon, malgré la fatigue, la faim, la soif dévorante. Svend avait refusé qu'ils rentrent pour manger à midi. Il avait obligé son fils à poursuivre son escalade, tandis qu'il sortait de sa poche un sandwich de fortune. La rage dans le regard, Aphrodite s'était tu et avait concentré ses forces pour ne plus sentir le froid. Viendrait l'heure de la revanche. Il le sentait.

L'enfant desserra son étreinte autour du rosier et le regarda d'un œil morne. Il était fatigué, courbaturé, frigorifié. Il s'était roulé en boule dans son lit et s'était enrubanné comme une momie dans ses plus chauds draps, mais il continuait à trembler de froid. Il avait froid, mais ses doigts et son nez étaient bouillants, comme chauffés à blanc. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il regarda la rose. Le bouton avait encore un peu éclos. La rose sang ne tarderait pas à ouvrir totalement ses pétales. Un deuxième bouton, plus timide, était apparu. Quand ? Il l'ignorait. Il venait juste de le remarquer.

Il n'avait pas vu sa mère de la journée. Peut-être que papa avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait dit la vérité aujourd'hui. Que maman le détestait en fait. Parce que sa sœur Aphrodite était morte à cause de lui.

– Pourquoi Svend ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur ce petit ?

– Je lui forge le caractère, Amaryllis, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Il but un peu de café chaud et plongea son regard dans l'âtre. La jeune femme laissa ses mains violemment tomber sur la table.

– Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Tu as profité de ma confiance ! Ça ne se reproduira pas !

Svend avait prétendu qu'il emmènerait Aphrodite faire une promenade en ville aujourd'hui, pour lui montrer autre chose que les mornes forêts qu'il avait toujours connues. Quelle imbécile ! Elle n'avait compris que lorsqu'elle avait vu revenir son petit à moitié frigorifié. Elle… Elle n'avait _voulu_ comprendre qu'à cet instant.

– Peu importe ce que tu prétends faire ou non, aujourd'hui, tu as failli le tuer ! reprit-elle.

– Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas rire ! Ama, ce petit est toujours vivant ! Un peu de froid ne le tuera pas. Un peu de sport, de la discipline, et il deviendra assez costaud pour devenir immortel, ton sucre d'orge.

– Svend…

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

– Tu as tellement changé. Où est le Svend qui me murmurait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille ce jour-là ? Où est passé le Svend qui voulait que cette maison déborde de rires d'enfant ?

– Il est toujours là, Ama, c'est toujours moi. Seulement, le ciel a été cruel avec nous. Il nous a arrachés l'un de nos enfants, notre petite fille, pour ne nous laisser que cet avorton maigre comme une brindille !

– Il n'est pas responsable ! Le docteur te l'a expliqué pourtant, c'était _totalement _imprévisible ! Et même si nous l'avions su, nous n'aurions _rien_ pu faire. Une opération aurait tué les deux enfants !

– Ça n'aurait pas été plus mal ! ragea-t-il en se levant brutalement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

– Comment… Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

– Ça serait revenu au même. Ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à aujourd'hui, à part le fait que nous n'aurions pas eu ce pleurnicheur dans les jambes.

– Mais... Mais… C'est de ton _fils_ dont tu parles ! Ton fils de 4 ans !

– Un enfant qui naît en en tuant un autre ne mérite pas l'affection de ses parents. Tout ce qu'il mérite, c'est d'obéir à ce qu'on lui dit, sans rechigner, pour se faire pardonner d'oser se montrer à la face du monde ! A chaque fois que je le vois, je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir notre petite fille, notre petite Aphrodite… C'est à cause de lui qu'elle n'est pas née ! Coupable, responsable : tout ça, il l'est, consciemment ou non.

Il ne dit plus rien et se laissa retomber devant l'âtre, une main sur la tête. Svend avait tellement été heureux lorsque, à l'échographie, le médecin leur avait montré les deux petits cœurs palpitants à l'unisson, quand, au fur et à mesure de la croissance, les jumeaux avaient pris forme. Un garçon et une fille. Constamment lovés l'un près de l'autre. Des jumeaux transfuseur-transfusé. Svend avait tenu à donner des noms grecs aux enfants, pour sa femme. Aphrodite et Damalis. Et puis était venu le jour de la naissance. Svend avait simplement dit au docteur que le petit porterait le nom d'Aphrodite. Déjà à cet instant-là, n'avait-elle pas osé répliquer, trop affaiblie.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, qui était à présent si petit, secoué de petits spasmes. Il sanglotait. Il haïssait ce petit enfant qui l'avait privé d'une petite fille à chérir. Et elle… Quelle mère était-elle, à ne pas arriver à détester ce scélérat ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de venir près de lui et de poser une main sur son épaule.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

– Je ne pleure pas.

_Pourquoi me mens-tu ?_

– Je ne mens pas, c'est pas vrai.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

– …

_Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu plus ?_

– C'est pas vrai, je t'aime.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

– …Parce que papa et maman ne m'aiment pas…

_Pourquoi ton cœur souffre-t-il ?_

– Parce que… Parce que j'avais une sœur et qu'elle est morte à cause de moi…

_Pourquoi ne fermes-tu pas les yeux ?_

– J'ai mal…

_Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?_

– J'ai froid… Je suis tout seul…

_Alors, laisse-moi te bercer…_

Aphrodite tendit le bras et enserra doucement le pied du rosier. Il était vraiment fatigué d'un coup… Il ferma les yeux. Enfin, le sommeil le gagna.

Comme la veille, Svend vint le tirer du lit dès l'aube. Mais cette fois, alors qu'il poussait Aphrodite dehors, Amaryllis le retint par la manche. L'enfant n'osa pas s'approcher pour mieux entendre. Il y avait des cris, des intonations de voix cassantes, des reproches. C'était à cause de lui ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents se disputer et il savait en être la raison. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cette fois… Peut-être que papa serait plus gentil. Il ne l'avait toujours pas laissé prendre de vêtements chauds, mais il voulait s'accrocher à ce mince espoir. S'y cramponner. Il serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre et fit quelques pas pour ne plus entendre les vociférations étouffées à l'intérieur de la maison.

La plaine était silencieuse à cette heure-ci de la journée. Les animaux dormaient. Il n'y avait que le souffle du vent. Les squelettes arboricoles au loin se dressaient comme des barrières infranchissables à perte de vue. Une cage… On aurait dit une cage. Le soleil avait du mal à se lever aujourd'hui. Aphrodite se rappela que bientôt, d'ici quelques jours, il ne se lèverait plus durant tout l'hiver. Il ferait encore plus froid. Papa arrêterait sûrement son " éducation ". Seulement quelques jours à tenir.

La porte se rouvrit et Svend se dirigea vers lui, l'air énervé. Qu'est-ce que maman et lui s'étaient dit ? Impossible de le savoir. Il lui tapa l'arrière du crâne et lança :

– Avance au lieu de rester planté là !

Il sentit la peur revenir, instinctivement. Papa voulait retourner dans la forêt. Il avait emmené quelque chose avec lui. Un fusil.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans la forêt depuis longtemps à présent. Svend restait derrière Aphrodite, avançant de son pas soutenu. Il administrait des tapes dans le dos du gamin lorsque celui-ci ralentissait ou lui tapait la nuque, au même endroit que la veille, sachant pertinemment que cela serait très douloureux. Aphrodite ne protestait pas. Ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers l'arme à feu. Papa ne s'en servait pas beaucoup. Il allait parfois, au début de l'année, avec des amis, pour tirer avec. Il ramenait à la maison des oiseaux, de mignons oiseaux avec lesquels Aphrodite jouait innocemment au début. La première fois que son père en avait ramenés. La perdrix était belle, douce, ses plumes étaient si soyeuses que l'enfant l'avait prise dans ses bras. Sa mère, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète, la lui avait reprise en lui expliquant avec des mots simples que l'oiseau était mort. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul. Puis avait demandé ce que c'était d'être mort. Et il n'avait pas aimé du tout, fondant en larmes pour le pauvre oiseau. Il n'avait pas voulu en manger.

Papa n'était pas allé chasser depuis longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il pris le fusil ? Il ne devait pas penser à de mauvaises choses. Papa ne lui ferait rien. A part les claques sur la tête et la nuque et les poussées dans le dos qui manquaient à chaque fois de le faire tomber, c'était une balade entre un papa et son garçon. Et puis… Maman le protégerait. Toujours.

Son père lui attrapa les cheveux pour le faire arrêter et revenir vers lui. Il lui commanda de se mettre à genoux et de ne plus bouger ni faire de bruit. Il obéit. La neige lui arrivait à mi-jambe dans cette position et il ne pouvait poser la main gauche sur le sol, car le froid rendait les blessures plus douloureuses. Elles cuisaient comme chauffées à blanc. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps ainsi. Il vit son père se lever, les sens aux aguets. Svend s'éloigna et disparut de son champ de vision. Que faisait-il donc ? Aphrodite avait très envie de se lever pour le suivre mais le souvenir des claques qu'il distribuait depuis peu le faisait réfléchir. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entendre un coup de feu, suivi d'un cri aigu et déchirant. Son père réapparut.

– Debout, nous allons apprendre la leçon 3 ! commanda-t-il en le relevant, ses serres agrippées à sa nuque.

Aphrodite tut le gémissement qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. _Ne montre pas que tu as mal_. Il fut à moitié traîné, à moitié poussé vers l'endroit duquel venait Svend. C'était une petite clairière dégagée en plein cœur de la forêt. La lumière y était douce. Mais… Aphrodite n'arriva pas à réprimer un sursaut. Il y avait une biche étendue au sol. Du sang l'entourait, tandis qu'une monstrueuse blessure s'étalait sur son arrière-train. La pauvre bête essayait de se redresser en soufflant et geignant, les pattes arrières en miettes. Ses grands yeux noirs se posaient successivement sur les humains et les bois alentours. Ses longues pattes fines faisaient d'inutiles efforts. La biche cracha du sang. Aphrodite voulut se reculer, fermer les yeux, partir loin, mais son père lui tourna violemment la tête et la maintint pour le forcer à regarder l'animal agonisant.

– La leçon 3 : Ne fais jamais montre de pitié ou d'autres sentiments ridicules ! Les sentiments font perdre ! La Force est tout ce que tu as besoin de connaître.

Aphrodite ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Svend s'en aperçut et reposa sa main sur sa nuque, serrant.

– Tu ne dois plus _jamais_ pleurer, ni avoir de sentiments, tu entends ?

– P…Papa… Je veux partir, je t'en prie ! supplia Aphrodite.

Son père sourit méchamment.

– Pas avant que tu n'aies bien compris la leçon.

Sur ce, il l'entraîna avec lui au plus près de la bête, s'aidant des deux mains pour retenir le gamin qui tentait de s'enfuir. Même les claques n'arrivaient pas à le calmer. A mesure que l'odeur du sang se faisait plus forte à son nez, il se débattait plus et était agité de frissons nerveux. Il balbutiait qu'il voulait partir. La leçon 3 allait vraiment être utile.

– Tu étais pourtant si pressé de naître, morveux, lança-t-il d'une douce voix, en maintenant de force le visage d'Aphrodite près de celui de la biche. Aussi pressé que cette bête. Tu as même tué ta sœur jumelle pour ça ! Mais tu es faible, un lâche, un poltron ! Comme la biche ! Alors comme elle, tu te feras avoir si tu ne changes pas ! C'est pour ton _bien_.

Aphrodite tentait de fermer les yeux et de ne plus respirer. Il détestait cette odeur de sang mêlée au musc animal, il ne supportait pas de sentir les mouvements désespérés de la souffrance si près de lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Svend le traîna face au cervidé, de sorte que leurs regards se croisaient à chaque mouvement de la mourante pour tenter de fuir. Il la regardait fixement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de l'animal, dans lesquels il parvenait à lire la plus grande des douleurs, mêlée à la peur, à l'espoir. Un si maigre espoir. Il scintillait si faiblement dans ses yeux. Svend regarda un instant le visage pâle de son fils. Vraiment, il était trop sentimental. Il fallait arranger ça.

– Maintenant, tu vas appliquer la leçon 3.

Aphrodite sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans les mains. Lourd. Dur. Long. Froid… Il baissa lentement les yeux. Le fusil. Son père venait de lui cramponner les mains dessus. Il leva un regard affolé sur lui.

– Tire.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, frissonna, se referma, plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. De part sa longueur, le canon du fusil touchait pratiquement le front de la biche qui faiblissait mais continuait de se débattre, hurlant de plus belle. Il… Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas !

– Tire, j'ai dit, répéta son père plus méchamment.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

– N-Non… Non…

– Tu vas obéir !

– Non…

– J'ai dit : _Tire_ !

– _Non_, _je veux pas_ ! hurla l'enfant en essayant de jeter le fusil au sol.

Son père alla plus vite que lui. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied derrière le genou. Dans un cri étranglé, il tomba à genoux et sentit tous ses muscles se tendre… La détonation éclata comme mille tonnerres à ses oreilles. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Quelque chose de chaud et un peu visqueux l'éclaboussa. Il ne tremblait plus. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, et devant lui, il y avait une fine fumée qui s'élevait. Une odeur de poudre non loin… Comme figé, l'enfant de 4 ans baissa les yeux.

Le crâne de la biche avait explosé à moitié, s'épandant en morceaux de cervelle et liquides gélatineux tout autour d'elle et en partie sur Aphrodite, tandis que son sang avait formé une magnifique rosace brillante alentour. Une partie de l'épaule et du cou avait été arrachée sous le choc et laissait à nu les muscles, tendons et autres artères palpitant encore.

Svend lui retira le fusil et donna un coup de pied méprisant dans le crâne en gelée.

– Tu vois, c'est ça la défaite. Perdre. C'est laid, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dégueulasse ! Les sentiments mènent à la défaite, _toujours_ ! Perdre est la chose la plus laide qui soit. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Il tapota d'un air satisfait sur l'épaule froide d'Aphrodite. Ce mioche était fait pour tuer. Il était né du meurtre. Il était normal qu'il apprenne par ce biais. Et il se débrouillait bien. Vu l'angle, la biche avait dû sentir son crâne être emporté "lentement". Tuer était la seule chose que ce poids mort faisait correctement.

Toujours tétanisé, Aphrodite ne pensait plus à rien, les yeux tremblants. Il était aussi blanc que la neige. Le mélange de sang et de liquide crânien qui l'avait aspergé coulait doucement sur lui, imprégnant ses courts cheveux et ses vêtements. Il parvenait à distinguer l'odeur étouffante du sang autour de lui, accompagnée d'une autre plus amère provenant du cerveau éclaté tout près de lui. Comme vidé de toute substance, il ne broncha pas quand son père le releva par les cheveux pour le tirer derrière lui afin de continuer le dressage. Il titubait, se laissait faire comme une poupée, malgré les baffes et les commentaires qu'il n'entendait ni ne sentait. Il lui semblait qu'il flottait.

_Perdre est la chose la plus laide qui soit_. _La défaite est horrible. Elle sent le sang. La douleur. Elle s'imprègne. Elle rampe sur moi. La défaite est horrible._ Il ne voulait plus sentir ça. Plus jamais. La défaite était une mauvaise chose. Très mauvaise, à fuir, à éviter, à oublier. La victoire… La victoire devait être beauté alors. La beauté. La seule chose bonne. _Beauté. N'oublie jamais_. Sinon, il hurlerait comme la biche jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'achever. Il avait encore tué. Il était un…

Le coup de pied dans le dos le fit revenir à la réalité tandis qu'il s'effondrait dans la neige dure.

– Continuons à réviser nos leçons.

_Pourquoi es-tu triste ?_

Il serrait le rosier, mais avec moins de force que d'habitude. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la rose rouge éclatante qui avait éclos ce matin. Son parfum délicat avait un peu réussi à couvrir l'odeur du sang.

_Pourquoi es-tu triste _?

Il caressait les épines d'un geste mécanique, le regard vitreux. _La biche hurlait tellement_. Il la revoyait, se débattant pour lui échapper alors qu'il s'approchait, fusil armé.

_Pourquoi es-tu triste _?

Le bouton qui était apparu ce matin était en train de se faner. Mais il n'y pensait qu'à moitié, perdu dans un autre monde. _La biche voulait partir loin de moi. La défaite…_

_Pourquoi es-tu triste ?_

Elle voulait vivre. _La défaite est horrible. La beauté…_ Il jeta un regard hagard sur le bouton desséché. Lui aussi était mort. Il mourait à vue d'œil depuis qu'Aphrodite avait posé la main sur le rosier.

– Parce que je suis un monstre, murmura-t-il.

_Pourquoi_…

Il ferma les yeux et lâcha la plante. Un monstre qui tuait tout ce qu'il touchait.

La nuit tomba bientôt sur la Suède. Le soleil vint saluer une dernière fois ses enfants avant de se cacher pour les 6 mois à venir, laissant la terre se débattre dans les ténèbres. La température baissa brutalement, le blizzard se mit à souffler presque sans discontinuer et beaucoup prédirent que ce serait là l'hiver le plus rigoureux de ces 20 dernières années. Un temps parfait pour endurcir. Svend ne s'arrêta pas comme l'avait espéré Aphrodite. Il continua à l'entraîner dehors tôt le matin pour ne le ramener que tard le soir, ne lui permettant ni de boire ni de manger pendant qu'il était avec lui. Il devenait plus dur. Les coups de pied avaient succédé aux claques. Les courses étaient de plus en plus longues, les exercices de plus en plus exigeants. Régulièrement, Svend contraignait le petit à rester dehors de longues heures, le laissant se débrouiller pour survivre malgré le froid polaire. Amaryllis, malgré sa colère, ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Elle était tombée malade au début de l'hiver et ne pourrait quitter son lit avant quelques semaines, devant rester sans rien faire alors qu'elle voyait le sourire de son fils devenir rare, son visage autrefois radieux se durcir petit à petit, ses yeux rieurs perdre leur éclat de vie.

Son père lui coupait régulièrement les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait plus les lui caresser. Aphrodite ne la laissait plus faire. Il se reculait doucement dès qu'elle tendait la main vers lui, un sourire triste sur le visage pour l'adoucir. Il parlait peu mais elle l'entendait murmurer, le soir, parfois. Il avait également maigri progressivement. Il n'était pas squelettique, mais Svend avait considéré que son endurcissement passait par une réduction de la nourriture qui lui était allouée. Amaryllis avait peur. Elle voyait son fils mais le reconnaissait de moins en moins, à mesure que son père passait plus de temps avec lui, à l'entraîner quelque part au-dehors, à le forcer à courir sans relâche pieds nus dans la neige, à y ramper, à achever lui-même lapins et lièvres.

_Aphrodite_… Comme elle s'en voulait. Elle devait guérir, vite, pour sauver son petit…

…ou ce qui pouvait encore l'être de lui.

– Pourquoi tu meurs ? murmura-t-il.

Le rosier n'allait pas bien. La rose rouge magnifique s'était desséchée peu après le bouton, et depuis, la plante ne produisait plus que de petites feuilles qui se racornissaient dès qu'il y posait la main. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne passait plus beaucoup de temps ici, dans sa chambre ? Peut-être que son père versait quelque chose dans la terre pour la faire mourir.

– Tu étais si belle…

Depuis peu, un maigre bouton avait émergé, au pied de la plante, à l'endroit où il posait sa main pour s'enfoncer les épines dedans. A croire que la rose absorbait son sang pour s'en nourrir. Il se concentra un peu plus.

– Pourquoi tu meurs ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

_Je meurs… Parce que tu meurs…_

Il posa la main et s'enfonça les épines. Son sang coulait. Il était toujours vivant. Et malgré ce que voulait son père, il était comme le petit bourgeon inespéré du rosier : né de la laideur, il devenait beauté. De plus en plus beau. Même sa mère le disait, et il le voyait dans le regard de son père. _Je suis beauté. La beauté, c'est la victoire. _

* * *

Un an déjà. Douze longs mois. Il ne voulait pas penser en jours, cela était trop déprimant. Son corps, bien qu'ayant maigri un peu, était devenu plus fort, plus résistant. Malgré toute sa hargne, Svend n'avait pas réussi à le tuer ni à le briser. Aphrodite ne baissait pas les bras. Il ne pouvait lutter contre son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier lorsque celui-ci le battait ou lui faisait subir un amer entraînement dans les bois, mais il faisait tout pour garder intact une petite bribe de son cerveau qui lui soufflait des mots doux et courageux pour ne pas s'avilir totalement à cet être méprisable. Svend n'avait pas tort : il avait changé en un an. Il avait perdu une partie de son apparence androgyne, pleurait moins facilement, était plus mâture. Mais il ne supportait plus la moindre remarque. Il devenait agressif. Ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer de nouvelles foudres de la part de son père, et de nouvelles nuits glacées à dormir dehors.

Sa mère s'était remise de sa maladie, mais elle non plus n'arrivait plus à endiguer la vague de violence et de folie de son mari. Aphrodite dut se résigner à rapidement reconnaître… qu'il éprouvait pour elle du mépris. Un mépris profond et certain, un mépris né de la rancœur qu'il lui vouait. Pourquoi ne l'arrachait-elle pas de ce lieu ? Pourquoi ne le défendait-elle pas contre lui ? Faible… Faible créature ! Si toutes les femmes étaient ainsi, Aphrodite n'en voulait pas. Il ne se marierait jamais.

Une seule femme lui semblait irréprochable : sa sœur jumelle, qui avait eu le bon goût de ne pas naître. Il l'avait tuée, mais il avait certainement dû lui épargner bien des souffrances en le faisant. Elle aurait été gentille avec lui, elle se serait dressée fièrement entre lui et leur père pour le sauver, elle l'aurait protégé. Et il aurait pu se blottir entre ses bras paisiblement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte…

Il frissonna et se frotta les épaules. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et la nuit plus froide que tout en ce froid hiver sans fin. _Ne pas s'endormir. Dormir, c'est mourir_. Il se le répétait constamment. Il se sentait fatigué en ce moment, et certainement pas à cause du manque de sommeil causé par ses nuits à la belle étoile forcées. Il éprouvait tellement de colère, de ressentiment, de rancœur ! Contre tout et tous, contre ses parents, contre lui-même, contre la Nature si cruelle ! Il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir les balayer d'un revers de la main ! Et ensuite… fermer les yeux… se laisser aller, une fois pour toutes…

Il secoua la tête. Garder la colère en tête. Elle lui tenait chaud au moins. La garder précieusement, comme un trésor du ciel. Colère… Non… De la _haine_ véritable. Une haine bouillonnante, vibrante, coulant à travers ses veines. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours ressentie. Et que cela n'aurait pas de fin.

– Tu faiblis déjà, mauviette ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que les hommes se tiennent !

Il serra ses poings enfantins. Svend avait l'air particulièrement énervé ce matin. La lanière du fouet avait laissé une trace sanglante sur son dos, et la douleur était cuisante bien que supportable. Aphrodite était tombé à genoux, exténué, et la sanction était tombée rapidement. Un second coup le fit trembler. Cette fois, il serra les mâchoires. On lui arrachait la peau avec cet instrument barbare ! Svend s'était pris d'affection pour ce vieux fouet à cheval trouvé il ne savait où et en usait et abusait à loisir sur lui. Il s'était peut-être lassé des coups de poing ou de pied. Le gamin aux cheveux bleus n'aimait pas cette nouvelle lubie, plus douloureuse que les autres. Comme il le haïssait ! Une haine étouffante, aveuglante ! Il était là, à 4 pattes dans la neige, se faisant déchirer le dos à coups de fouet à bestiaux par cet être qui, comble de l'ironie, était son père et aurait dû veiller à son bonheur ! L'impuissance, la haine, l'humiliation le faisaient enrager.

– Lève-toi !

L'injonction fut suivie d'un coup qui le toucha sur les reins. Aphrodite étouffa un gémissement. Qu'il… Qu'il aurait voulu le…! Il abattit son poing fermé contre le sol, les yeux clos de rage. Mais le sol se déroba soudain sous sa main, s'éparpillant en morceaux carbonisés et chauds, comme si une foudre s'était abattue sur lui. Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Son poing reposait 20 centimètres en-dessous du niveau normal du sol, au milieu d'un cratère miniature encombré de neige fondue et de débris de terre. Il retira sa main lentement : un halo lumineux doré l'entoura un bref instant encore avant de s'effacer. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et comment avait-il réussi à briser le sol gelé sans même avoir mal ? Il en oublia totalement la douleur du fouet et la menace de son père. Le trou devant lui, c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Si c'était vraiment sa force, alors il pourrait… Il abattit de nouveau son poing, mais il se heurta douloureusement à la terre enneigée.

– Je t'ai dit quelque chose, flemmard ! fit Svend en le relevant durement.

Il le traîna derrière lui. Aphrodite réagissait à peine, frottant son poing blessé. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ? Il avait peut-être rêvé… Ce fut l'eau glacée de la rivière toute proche qui le tira de ses réflexions.

Cette nuit-là, son père l'autorisa à rentrer dans la maison pour dormir au chaud. Les températures annoncées étaient très largement en-dessous de tout ce que pouvait supporter l'enfant et Svend n'avait pas envie d'avoir ensuite des démêlés éventuels avec la police. Aphrodite se terra dans sa chambre. Il regarda longuement les murs, les vêtements, tentant de se réapproprier cet endroit qu'il savait être son domaine mais qu'il perdait de plus en plus. Etranger en ses terres. Rien n'avait changé, à part qu'il faisait encore plus chaud que dans ses souvenirs, même s'ils ne remontaient qu'à quelques jours. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda immédiatement son amie.

Le rosier dépérissait toujours. Ses feuilles étaient ternes, sans éclat, tandis que son seul bourgeon demeurait clos depuis des mois et des mois. Maman disait que la rose boudait le jour. C'était peut-être vrai. Aphrodite étendit la main pour caresser la plante. Il ne ressentait plus de colère en sa présence, plus de souffrances, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. C'était ridicule évidemment – comment une simple rose aurait-elle pu le défendre contre son adversaire , mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Il enserra le pied de la plante, à l'endroit habituel, près du bourgeon, et la légère douleur l'apaisa totalement.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter.

– Aphrodite ?

Maman. C'était la voix étouffée de maman. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à venir l'enquiquiner ! Il la détestait plus que tout.

– Je ne veux pas te voir ! ragea-t-il en serrant plus fort encore sa main.

– Mais…!

– Laisse-moi tranquille !

Sa mère hésita un instant puis ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le silence de la maison. Aphrodite souffla. Quand il regarda sa main, il lui sembla entrapercevoir une lueur dorée. Il cligna des yeux. Plus rien. Il avait dû rêver. Il libéra la plante et contempla un moment les blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées. De minuscules piqûres. Ca ne saignait même pas. Par contre, le bourgeon avait grossi. Il en était certain. Et les feuilles avaient retrouvé un peu de leur éclat. Peut-être que la rose avait besoin de son contact, qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle manquait à l'enfant au cours de ses nuits solitaires dans la cage des bois.

Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts et les posa sur le bourgeon.

* * *

Il ne se passa pas dix minutes avant que sa porte ne soit brutalement ouverte, le réveillant. Il reconnut au premier coup d'œil la haute silhouette de son père. Elle se découpait sur la lumière du couloir et le faisait ressembler à une terrifiante ombre chinoise. Il s'approcha du lit de son fils et lui saisit le poignet.

– J'ai entendu comme tu as parlé à ta mère tout à l'heure.

_C'est elle qui a été le lui dire oui !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Aphrodite. Il sentit revenir sa haine.

– Tu as encore besoin de réviser tes leçons, on dirait ! Debout, ce n'est pas encore temps de te reposer.

Il le tira du lit et l'entraîna dans la véranda, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte à clé.

L'air confiné était plutôt froid et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lune. Svend alluma une petite veilleuse près de la porte. La lumière n'atteignait pas Aphrodite. Celui-ci restait debout devant son père, affrontant son regard noir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tâchant de dissimuler le début de frissons qui lui parcourait le dos.

– Les leçons, fit calmement son père de sa voix grave. Récite-les !

– Leçon 1 : ne jamais te donner d'ordres ; leçon 2 : ne jamais pleurer : seule la force compte ; leçon 3 : ne jamais avoir de sentiments, la défaite est la pire des laideurs…

Le petit garçon répétait d'une voix monocorde, pareil à un robot ou un automate bien réglé. Les coups avaient gravé chacun des mots dans son esprit, plus lumineux que tout autre pensée ou souvenir encombrant son cerveau.

– …leçon 6 : ne jamais désobéir au plus fort ; leçon 7…

– Stop. La leçon 6, tu l'as comprise ?

– Oui.

– Qui sont les plus forts ici ?

– Toi…et… et maman.

Il détourna la tête rageusement. Svend s'avança.

– Et tu n'as pas respecté l'obéissance que tu lui dois ! Une obéissance absolue ! Tu ne dois plus jamais la contrarier ou ne pas faire ce qu'elle te dit, tu as compris ?

Aphrodite garda les lèvres scellées. Non, il ne pouvait pas obéir à sa mère. Son père fonctionnait aux coups, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait un peu maté… Mais sa mère était plus sournoise, elle ne disait ni ne faisait rien et venait ensuite quémander la moindre parole gentille ou caresse volée. Elle ne méritait que sa haine, son mépris, sa rébellion ouverte. Il se sentait bouillir.

– Réponds ! lui ordonna Svend en lui faisant claquer la joue.

La tête du garçonnet partit sur le côté sur le coup, mais il resta sur ses pieds, droit. Il ne pourrait jamais obéir à celle qui le maltraitait plus que ce monstre humain face à lui. _Jamais_. Aphrodite se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui de son père, les yeux brillant de rage.

– Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne lui obéirai plus jamais, c'est fini !

– Voilà un ton qui ne me convient guère !

Un deuxième coup. Mais Aphrodite se remit fièrement d'aplomb. La différence de taille ne l'impressionnait plus depuis longtemps. Ces claques étaient dues à sa mère. Même à distance, même indirectement, elle le blessait. Maudite ! Il vit le poing de Svend se préparer à le frapper de nouveau.

– Tu vas tenir ta langue, petit…

– _Jamais je ne lui obéirai et tes coups n'y changeront rien ! RIEN !_

Dans le dos d'Aphrodite, plusieurs fenêtres se fissurèrent tandis que la veilleuse explosait. Svend recula. Le gamin face à lui avait les yeux lumineux et étrangement félins, les pupilles presque réduites à des fentes… L'aura qui émanait de l'enfant… le paralysait littéralement, l'air dans la véranda s'était soudain fait lourd, horriblement oppressant, comme s'il était fait de couteaux et d'épées prêts à s'enfoncer dans son cœur au moindre de ses pas vers lui. Maintenant que la seule lumière disponible était celle de la lune, il la voyait… Il voyait cette faible lumière dorée qui entourait le corps du gamin aux cheveux turquoise.

– Démon… murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un démon…

Aphrodite avait l'impression de voir à travers un brouillard épais. Il se sentait étrangement chaud, léger, et bien. Son souffle s'était accéléré tout comme son cœur, et son regard restait fixé à celui de son père. Tant de haine… Tant de colère… Elles bouillaient en lui, dans ses veines, s'échappant de son corps, soulageant un peu sa peine. Il vit les lèvres de son père remuer. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il n'entendait pas… Sa tête se fit plus lourde… Il allait exploser… De nouvelles fissures s'ajoutèrent à celles qui couraient sur les vitres de la véranda. Etait-ce de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Svend ? Le brouillard s'intensifia, la fatigue aussi. Aphrodite finit par fermer les yeux et tomba, évanoui.

– Ne t'approche pas, Amaryllis ! commanda Svend d'un ton qui trahissait en partie son inquiétude.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, il est brûlant ! Il faut bien le soigner !

Svend soupira bruyamment et s'adossa au mur de la chambre. Après que le môme se soit effondré dans la véranda, il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Il avait fallu que sa mère insiste lourdement pour obtenir cela. Elle avait pourtant bien vu les fenêtres lézardées, il avait bien senti que c'était l'enfant qui en était responsable, mais elle n'hésitait pas à s'approcher à présent pour passer et repasser des gants imbibés d'eau froide sur son front en sueur.

– C'est ridicule, souffla-t-il. Il n' a pas de fièvre !

– Il est bouillant, tu appelles ça comment toi ? lui lança-t-elle en essayant de modérer sa voix pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

– Tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Il n'est pas _normal_ et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Le ton s'était fait cassant. La jeune femme soupira.

– Tais-toi, Svend. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça.

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est la vérité.

Vérité ou non, elle ne voulait pas remettre ça sur le tapis, comme Svend se plaisait à lui répéter tous les soirs. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié les quelques fois où des objets avaient été brisés alors que le bébé en colère pleurait non loin d'eux, comment une sorte de légère luminance jaune était apparue sur ses mains… Comment Aphrodite avait un don pour octroyer aux plantes une vie et une vitalité sans précédent. A cette pensée, son regard glissa sur le rosier. Il avait repris vie, son bouton presque éclos. Le matin, elle aurait juré que la plante mourrait le lendemain. Il avait suffi que son petit soit près d'elle pour que brutalement, elle renaisse de ses cendres… Mais comme toutes les mères, elle ne voulait pas reconnaître les bizarreries de son unique enfant, elle voulait fermer les yeux et continuer de vivre dans un monde d'illusions, même amer.

– C'est de ta faute Svend. Tout est de ta faute !

– _Ma_ faute ?

Il se redressa et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

– C'est parce que nous parlions de toi que ça s'est produit. Mon entraînement devait briser son caractère, devait le neutraliser pour de bon… Mais je crains qu'il ne faille tout reprendre à zéro.

Elle n'aima pas le plaisir qu'elle décelait dans ces paroles. Et elle aima encore moins sentir sa force de révolte s'épuiser. Une partie d'elle… voulait croire Svend, croire que… sa cruauté serait utile au final à l'enfant. Elle se faisait horreur.

Elle se releva.

– Je dois aller chercher une bassine d'eau froide.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, ça lui passera. Comme à chaque fois. Laisse-le donc.

– Mais… Sa fièvre…

– Tu trouves qu'il a l'air de souffrir, ton sucre ? Allez, viens.

Le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que l'enfant était paisible. Il n'avait rien de la personne tourmentée par une fièvre maligne. Elle sentit la main de Svend se refermer sur son poignet pour l'entraîner dehors. Elle se dégagea doucement. De nouveau, sa volonté la quittait. Maudite lâcheté ! Elle s'approcha d'Aphrodite et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis se retourna, frôlant le rosier.

– Aïe…!

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ama ?

– Rien… Je me suis griffée avec les épines.

Elle contempla sa main, où s'étalaient deux grandes marques rougissantes. Ça cuisait un peu. Elle porta la plaie à la bouche par réflexe.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Faudra que je pense à me débarrasser de cette plante.

– Il y tient tant !

– Justement.

Amaryllis le suivit hors de la chambre, continuant à souffler doucement sur sa petite blessure toute superficielle. Ça ne saignait même pas, mais la sensation de brûlure ne s'en allait pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son fils, et le rosier qui était devant lui. Le bouton s'était un peu ouvert, déployant le bord de pétales rouges marbrés de blanc. Elle était lugubre. Amaryllis ne put réprimer un frisson.

* * *

Aphrodite ne rouvrit les yeux que deux jours plus tard. Pas un seul instant, la fièvre n'avait baissé durant ce laps de temps, en dépit des soins prodigués. La première chose qu'il vit fut la rose éclatante. La bouton s'était totalement ouvert. Rouge, mouchetée de blanc. Elle était belle. Encore un peu affaibli et à cheval sur le monde des rêves, il tendit un bras hésitant vers elle et caressa les pétales généreux. Le rosier était éclatant.

– Tu vas aller mieux maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

_Dors, repose-toi…_

La fatigue le reprit. Sa tête était si lourde. Agrippant le pied du rosier, il s'endormit de nouveau, glissant dans un monde où tout était lumière.

_Repose-toi, je veille sur toi…_

Blanc. Blanc à perte de vue. Il avait l'impression de flotter et un arrière-goût de sang et de métal dans la gorge. Il se sentait léger tout en n'arrivant pas à se déplacer. Y avait-il seulement un sol ici ? Ses pensées elles-mêmes se perdaient hors de son esprit. Il était… _déjà_ venu ici… Où était-il donc ?

– Dans le Ciel…

Il cligna des yeux. Une voix de fille, de petite fille quelque part. Il la chercha du regard, ses gestes lents et sans énergie. Il ne vit personne.

– C'est normal. Je ne suis personne.

Il eut envie de parler mais sa bouche restait obstinément fermée. Qui donc lui parlait ? Depuis quel endroit ? Et où était-il, quel était ce lieu où régnait une lumière apaisante, douce, et aimante ? Comme il aurait voulu se perdre ici.

– Ce n'est pas possible ça. Mais ne sois pas triste. Ne les laisse pas t'arracher les ailes.

Triste ? Pourquoi aurait-il été triste ? Il lui semblait avoir toujours vécu ici, flottant légèrement, ébloui par cet instant de paix qui s'éternisait. Quelque chose émergea devant lui, une sorte de silhouette. Elle avait la même taille que lui et de longs cheveux qui s'agitaient, bercés par le vent. Une enfant… Du même âge que lui à première vue… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à distinguer son visage ? Elle s'approchait de lui, doucement, et lui ressentait de plus en plus d'apaisement, de bonheur. D'amour. Comme si soudainement, ce qui lui avait été arraché lui était rendu. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui.

– Je suis avec toi, nous serons toujours ensemble, grand frère.

_Aphrodite_…

Il voulut tourner le visage vers elle.

_Aphrodite…_

Mais elle disparaissait déjà dans les ténèbres.

– Aphrodite ?

– M…Maman…?

Il garda les yeux mi-clos durant un moment, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière crue de la lampe de chevet. Sa mère était assise sur le bord de son lit et tenait un livre à la main. Ses yeux doux se posèrent sur lui. Elle se pencha et lui embrassa le froid. Ses lèvres étaient froides.

– Tu te sens mieux, mon chéri ? Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur…

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu t'es évanoui depuis deux jours, tu sais. J'ai presque cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait fait un rêve doux et merveilleux, mais il en perdait déjà le souvenir, n'arrivant qu'à en étreindre le bonheur qu'il lui avait procuré. Il regarda sa mère et se rappela sa haine, sa rancœur. Elle le veillait, fidèle à elle-même, pour éviter d'avoir mauvaise conscience ! Demain, elle le laisserait de nouveau aux mains de Svend, tout recommencerait, le jeu de la survie infernale. Même si à présent, il savait qu'il avait _quelque chose_ de spécial. La lumière dorée. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de l'incident de la véranda, mais le trou dans le sol lui apparaissait très nettement. Il aurait presque voulu que son père l'abandonne de nouveau dehors dans l'instant, en dépit de sa faiblesse. Il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre ce que c'était. Et surtout, _comment_ y maîtriser. La revanche viendrait bientôt. Très bientôt.

Sa mère lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'encouragea à boire pour se réhydrater, avant de se lever pour aller lui chercher à manger. C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

– Maman, pourquoi ta main est bandée ?

Amaryllis regarda la blessure puis l'enfant. Son visage était bien pâle aux yeux d'Aphrodite, et elle avait l'air fatiguée. Effet dû à la lumière ?

– Une égratignure sans importance, va. Repose-toi, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit.

Aphrodite avala sa salive.

– _Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes, jamais_, souffla-t-il dans la solitude de sa chambre.

Elle avait les lèvres et les mains froides, le teint cendreux. Aucun doute là-dessus. Bizarre. Aphrodite n'arrivait pas à éprouver de l'inquiétude. Ou plutôt, il se forçait à taire la petite voix au fond de son être qui lui disait de se laisser à pleurer, de s'inquiéter, de laisser s'exprimer ses émotions.

**La leçon 3 : Ne fais jamais montre de pitié ou d'autres sentiments ridicules**

_Pleurer, c'est transgresser les règles. Les transgresser, c'est la défaite. La défaite est laideur. Je ne veux plus jamais voir une telle laideur. _Il se tourna vers le rosier, s'immobilisa un instant, et s'approcha de la fleur pour l'examiner plus avant.

Elle dégageait un doux parfum délicat et enivrant, et ses couleurs étaient chatoyantes. Pourtant, un frisson parcourut le dos de l'enfant : les mouchetures blanches sur les pétales… Elles avaient diminué en nombre et en taille. La fleur était maintenant presque totalement rouge sang. Il la caressa, dubitatif. Il avait dû mal voir. Après tout, il sortait d'une crise de fièvre. Il huma le parfum et se renfonça dans son lit, le regard aimanté vers la plante.

_Je te protègerai…_

– Alors je peux dormir tranquillement.

L'assiette alla se fracasser au sol. Amaryllis se disputa d'être si maladroite ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle cassait. Elle ramassa les débris et les jeta, avant de se remettre à essuyer le reste de la vaisselle. Aphrodite n'avait presque rien mangé. Lorsqu'elle était revenue avec son plateau-repas, elle l'avait trouvé endormi tout près du rosier. Il avait l'air si paisible. Comment arrivait-il à dormir à côté de cette fleur qui dégageait une telle puanteur ? A mesure que le temps passait, la rose développait un parfum… nauséabond, qui lui retournait le cœur à chaque fois et lui piquait les yeux. Elle détestait de plus en plus la plante, et si elle l'avait cru possible, elle aurait juré que la réciproque était vraie.

Elle délaissa son ouvrage et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, défaisant le bandage entourant sa main. Les marques de griffures étaient toujours là. Elles n'avaient pas disparu comme elle l'avait prévu, elles restaient et demeuraient, sanglantes, narguant leur victime. La brûlure qu'elles occasionnaient s'était faite plus lancinante mais elle persistait.

Depuis la veille, elle se sentait fatiguée et chaude, alors que son front demeurait froid avec obstination. A la fin de la journée, ses yeux la brûlaient de fatigue et elle avait de la peine à se déplacer. Ses absences étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et les aliments lui paraissaient fades. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait dû prendre froid… Après tout, Svend et elle avaient passé la journée précédente dans la véranda pour changer les vitres cassées. Il y faisait très froid et sec. La douleur lancinante de la griffure gagna en force et elle appuya dessus pour essayer de la faire passer. Rien n'y faisait, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Svend avait raison. Ils devraient se débarrasser de cette plante. Aphrodite y tenait beaucoup mais elle, ne pouvait plus la voir. Son parfum, ses fortes épines, tout la répugnait. Savoir son fils tout près de cette chose l'inquiétait. La douleur se calma de nouveau. Elle se releva, but un peu d'eau, et se remit à s'occuper de la vaisselle luisante. Pourquoi était-elle convaincue à ce point que c'était la blessure de la plante qui la fatiguait autant ? Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. Tout comme elle n'expliquait pas le fait qu'Aphrodite, pendant qu'elle le veillait, n'avait cessé d'appeler sa sœur…

* * *

_Comme un enfant,_

_Aux yeux de lumière,_

_Qui voit passer,_

_Au loin les oiseaux ;_

_Comme l'oiseau bleu,_

_Survolant la Terre,_

_Vois comme le monde_

Le monde est beau… 

_(…) Blanc l'innocent,_

_Le sang du poète,_

_Qui en chantant_

_Invente l'amour,_

_Pour que la Vie_

_S'habille de fête_

_Et que la nuit, _

_Se change en jour…_

Marie Myriam– Comme un Oiseau

Amaryllis s'allongea sur son lit, le front brûlant. Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si sa gorge était obstruée par un poids énorme, et chacun de ses souffles lui tiraillait les côtes comme une piqûre. La maison était vide ; Aphrodite et son père étaient à l'extérieur, comme d'habitude. Elle était seule… Trois semaines avaient passé depuis la crise de l'enfant, mais une nette tension s'était installée entre lui et Svend. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre regard devenaient prétexte à une sorte d'affrontement muet. C'était difficile à supporter. Amaryllis soupira et se tourna sur le côté, le corps lourd. La bouche sèche et les yeux brûlants, elle respirait par à-coups profonds. Sans doute la grippe. Du moins, elle tâchait de s'en convaincre. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa main toujours bandée : et si… Non, c'était stupide. Si elle se mettait à délirer à présent ! Elle clôt ses paupières. La tête lui tournait à mesure que son corps devenait plus lourd, plus froid…

C'était si apaisant en fait, de rester ainsi… Si calme, alors que dehors soufflait le blizzard de l'hiver…

Aphrodite poireautait à l'extérieur de la maison depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Au moins, à cause de la présence des ambulanciers, Svend ne le tourmentait pas. Il s'assura que personne ne faisait attention à lui avant de s'éloigner vers la plaine déserte et blanchie par la neige. Le vent était tombé peu de temps auparavant. Il faisait une température déjà plus supportable. Svend avait quand même eu un comportement bizarre. Il était rentré le premier à la maison, puis… Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri et il l'avait entraperçu par les fenêtres en train de courir de partout, complètement affolé. Aphrodite n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire : son bourreau ressemblait à une petite bête paniquée dans une cage de verre. C'était amusant. Il aurait aimé le voir comme cela plus souvent. Il avait gardé sa bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, trente minutes plus tard. Revêtu de son masque d'impassibilité, seuls ses yeux guettant le moindre mouvement, il avait regardé les hommes entrer et sortir avec du matériel, d'un pas rapide mais professionnel. On faisait comme si sa présence ne comptait pas. Voilà qui le changeait de l'ordinaire, où il aurait aimé que son père fasse pareil plus souvent. Il voulait profiter de ce répit.

Il arriva enfin au cœur de la plaine et se mit à genoux, gardant droit son dos douloureux. Il fallait qu'il essaie de faire revenir cette lumière, encore… S'il arrivait à la faire apparaître à volonté, alors Svend n'oserait plus rien lui faire. Il avait bien remarqué dans son regard cette petite lueur qui s'était mise à briller depuis un mois. Celle de la peur. Peut-être était-il un peu sorcier ou magicien, comme dans les contes. Prisonnier d'un dragon cruel à visage humain et d'une marâtre aveugle, sourde et médisante. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas compter sur un prince charmant pour le libérer. Ici, au milieu de nulle part, il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'en sortir tout seul. Il leva le regard vers le ciel, ses iris se mêlant au bleu aérien. Y avait-il un endroit différent d'ici, quelque part sur la Terre ? Un endroit où les petits enfants de 5 ans souriaient tout le temps ? Comme il aurait voulu effleurer ce paradis… S'il existait, il n'était pas pour lui. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits heureux pour ceux qui avaient tué leur sœur.

Sentant une boule amère se gonfler dans sa gorge, il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur sa main. Il l'ouvrit, écartant bien les doigts, et en approcha la paume tout près de la surface gelée du sol. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit sa respiration, vidant ses pensées, tendant ses muscles. Se concentrer… Se concentrer au maximum, sentir une chaleur près du cœur qui dérivait doucement vers l'épaule, puis vers l'avant-bras, puis vers la main… La diriger… Il ouvrit les yeux. L'aura dorée, bien que faible, entourait bien sa main ouverte et la neige toute proche s'était mise à fondre légèrement. Il sourit : il arrivait à faire ça à peu près à volonté et pratiquement sans étourdissement à présent ! C'était bon signe. Il fallait persévérer, bander encore plus l'aura, la chaleur, la faire _jaillir_… Il sentit ses doigts picoter comme parcourus de milliers d'aiguilles.

– Aphrodite ! hurla son père derrière lui.

Il sursauta et referma vivement la main, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait la sensation de s'être brûlé la paume… Il se tourna vers Svend et crut que celui-ci allait l'assommer. Son regard était celui d'un fou, fixe, vitreux, posé sur son fils comme s'il regardait au travers. Il leva un bras. Aphrodite ferma les yeux par réflexe, et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit une paume étrangement amicale se poser sur son dos et le pousser en avant sans force.

– Viens, on doit aller avec les ambulanciers.

Le ton était las, presque indifférent. Aphrodite ne savait trop qu'en penser. Il ne lui avait jamais connu pareil… découragement. Il marchait les épaules un peu courbées en avant comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le gamin ne posa pas de questions et se laissa amener jusqu'à la voiture familiale.

Son père suivit immédiatement l'ambulance qui filait sirènes hurlantes sur la route de campagne en direction de la ville la plus proche, Lycksele.

_Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu_…

Le temps était pluvieux et froid. L'assemblée silencieuse. L'horizon noir.

_…Priez pour nous, pauvres pécheurs_…

Le cercueil était recouvert de roses rouges et blanches. Svend avait refusé qu'il y mette la rose rouge sang de son rosier, lui tendant une rose achetée au fleuriste du coin. Il avait obéit. _Toujours obéir au plus fort_._ C'est la loi. _Il était immobile, dressé au milieu d'autres conviés au mortuaire spectacle. Il s'élevait de la terre une odeur d'humidité agréable, et la voix du prêtre le berçait un peu. Ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur le cercueil, non par horreur mais parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il regarde quelque part durant le long discours. Il n'arrivait pas à se représenter un corps dans cette boîte en bois verni. Ni que l'un de ses tourmenteurs était désormais hors circuit. Que disait le prêtre ?… Ah oui…

– _Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs, aujourd'hui comme à l'heure de ma mort_, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il leva un regard vers son père : son visage était arrosé par la pluie, nul moyen de savoir s'il pleurait comme le reste de l'assistance. Il était le seul à ne pas pleurer visiblement. A rester insensible. Le cercueil se mit soudain à trembler et à s'enfoncer dans la terre, guidé par deux employés des pompes funèbres, et le cortège jusque là immobile éclata en une multitude de visages anonymes et assombris, qui se rassemblaient comme autant de corbeaux autour du trou dans le sol. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et une voix de femme lui souffla, entrecoupée de pleurs contenus :

– Courage mon petit, courage…

La main s'éloigna alors, laissant Aphrodite seul au milieu des pierres tombales sous la pluie battante. Ses cheveux turquoise apportaient une touche de lumière insolente à la scène. Il serait bien resté là où il était mais son père vint le chercher pour lui faire jeter une poignée de terre afin d'ouvrir le chemin à sa mère.

Aphrodite avait l'impression que son âme devenait soudain plus légère.

Il y eut par la suite une célébration mortuaire chez eux, mais Aphrodite s'esquiva rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il percevait encore les échos étouffés des voix à travers la cloison, mais au moins était-il seul. Il avait eu de grandes sensations aujourd'hui. Il avait vu une vraie ville, un vrai cimetière et un vrai cadavre. Sa mère avait l'air paisible. Il en était presque déçu. Il s'assit sur le lit et retira ses petits souliers noirs et sa veste du même ton, secouant ses cheveux humides.

_Je prendrai soin de toi…_

Il regarda le rosier. La fleur sanguine qui avait éclos peu après le début de la maladie de sa mère vivait encore en dépit de toute logique, plus éclatante encore que le matin. La plante n'avait jamais été aussi resplendissante et son parfum doux… Il tendit la main vers elle et caressa les pétales.

_Toujours… Je te protègerai du Mal…_

Il baissa les yeux. Sa main… L'aura dorée… Elle y était, presque en filigrane… Etait-ce pour cela qu'il pouvait entendre la rose ? Ça avait fait ça pour les fois précédentes aussi ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention…

_Calme-toi, je te protègerai_…

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Je sais que je peux y arriver tout seul, bougonna-t-il en s'allongeant, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Alors, je te bercerai…_

Le médecin à l'hôpital avait dit que c'était un empoisonnement multiple qui avait emporté maman. Il avait même jeté un regard bizarre à Svend. Sans doute le même que celui qu'il jetait à sa plante maintenant.

_Je te bercerai, dors…_

Un endroit blanc… Encore le même… Encore une fois, il en serait séparé, il serait obligé de revenir dans cette froide et cruelle réalité, désormais seul avec Svend, seul face à ce tyran, son bourreau, le croque-mitaine de ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait rester ici, tellement…

– Le Ciel n'est pas pour toi, tu sais…

_Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas._

– Il le faut pourtant.

_Pourquoi toi tu peux y aller ?_

– Parce que j'ai trouvé des ailes pour y monter, s'amusa la voix.

_Moi, j'ai perdu les miennes je crois…_

– Ne sois pas triste. Tu les retrouveras.

_Je suis si seul, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît…_

– Ce n'est pas possible.

_Alors… Je continuerai d'être triste, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te rejoindre…_

– Aphrodite ! Ne…………………………………

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il avait entendu le pas lourd et cadencé de Svend. Il approchait. Rapidement. Avec force. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, la lune était haute. Jamais il ne s'était levé de nuit ! Un frisson étreignit le cœur du garçon soudainement. Une situation anormale. Même la rose semblait guetter, tendue, l'ogre qui s'approchait.

Sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Svend qui n'avait pas quitté son regard de fou. Il regarda tour à tour Aphrodite et la rose, puis contourna la plante pour saisir son fils au collet et l'éjecter du lit sans cérémonie. Il tapa contre le mur et étouffa un gémissement, essayant de se redresser. Son épaule lui faisait mal… Svend, lui, s'était penché sur la plante, l'œil mauvais. Un éclat métallique dans sa main, qu'était-ce ? Totalement réveillé de par la douleur et la panique qu'il sentait grandir en lui, il parvint à reconnaître un sécateur. Son père écarta les deux lames et les approcha du pied de la plante.

– Non ! hurla Aphrodite.

– La ferme ! Cette damnée plante, j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser depuis longtemps !

Les lames se refermèrent sur leur victime.

– _Ne la touche pas_ ! cria Aphrodite en se relevant.

_La chaleur !_

La porte claqua brutalement contre son montant, s'arrachant presque. Svend sursauta.

– _Je t'interdis de la toucher_ !

Un violent coup ébranla encore la porte en bois qui trembla. Des copeaux de bois volèrent alors qu'un impact de bonne taille apparaissait. Svend tourna immédiatement les yeux vers Aphrodite. Comme il l'avait deviné, une aura dorée l'entourait à nouveau, peut-être même plus forte que la dernière fois. Elle était chaude et froide à la fois. Il lâcha les pinces et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Aphrodite perçut le mouvement dans son semi-éveil et se calma aussitôt. Il avait senti la chaleur puis tout s'était obscurcit… Avait-il sauvé son amie ?

Le coup qui le fit cogner contre le mur derrière lui le lui confirma. Cette fois, Svend avait tapé du poing contre son front, et sonna à moitié Aphrodite. Le gamin glissa au sol en gémissant, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le carillon de Notre-Dame dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement pour se relever. Quelque chose de chaud et visqueux coulait de son front sur son nez… Il se sentit soulevé et transporté à l'extérieur. Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de se débattre. De lutter.

_Peu m'importe. Je suis fatigué. Je veux dormir à présent._

Puis il perdit complètement connaissance.

* * *

Une nouvelle année s'écoula presque, avec son lot de nouveaux supplices et entraînements. Svend était féroce, bien plus qu'autrefois, du temps d'Amaryllis. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises tenté de détruire le rosier, mais il avait dû à chaque fois renoncer. La plante… était menaçante. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas s'en approcher. Son parfum était doux pourtant et elle fleurissait pratiquement en permanence, mais toutes ses fleurs étaient d'un rouge si proche du sang… Il ne parvenait pas à ne pas penser au fait que, curieuse coïncidence, sa femme s'était blessée avec elle trois semaines seulement avant de mourir. Et pas de n'importe quoi. Quant à Aphrodite, il commençait à faire montre de rébellion. Il se rebiffait parfois, rechignait à certains exercices. Ne pleurait plus aux coups, mais en riait par moment. Et de plus en plus souvent, il y avait cette aura dorée autour de lui lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. A peine âgé de 6 ans et déjà manipulateur…

Ce petit salaud avait bien compris sa frayeur devant ce… ce _don_ surnaturel et il en usait à loisir. Il suffisait d'un bon coup de fouet et d'un rappel serré des leçons pour le calmer mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve en lui la force de le faire. A chaque fois que cette lumière apparaissait, il avait l'impression pendant un instant qu'elle entrait en lui, froide comme un serpent, s'immisçant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Quoi que ce fût, Aphrodite commençait à bien y contrôler et c'était mauvais. S'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par faire la loi dans la demeure et ça, Svend s'y refusait. Ce môme avait tué sa sœur et sa mère. Il n'avait même pas pleuré à l'enterrement. Il méritait un châtiment exemplaire. La faim, les bains en eau gelée, les courses interminables, les nuits dehors n'y faisaient plus rien ? Alors ce monstre miniature ne méritait que de finir attaché à un arbre et de crever sous les coups, expulsant à chaque assaut son sang noirci. Surtout qu'il devenait d'une affolante beauté. A six ans à peine, il avait déjà de quoi faire tourner quelques têtes. Que se passerait-il lorsque plus âgé, il allierait cette apparence à sa force dorée ? Svend n'osait l'imaginer. Rien de bon n'en naîtrait… Et il serait facile de prétendre à une fugue ; avec le froid ambiant, il s'écoulerait des années, voir peut-être même des siècles avant que… C'était plus que certain.

Il devait se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de ce démon incarné dans un enfant.

A défaut d'avoir réussi à briser son caractère, il briserait son corps. La dernière chance.

Aphrodite leva le nez vers le ciel et secoua ses cheveux couverts de neige. Il s'obstinait à garder le compte des jours, pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. C'était le 25 décembre. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait à attendre ni _julklappar_, ni riz bouilli à la cannelle fourré au porte-bonheur. Svend n'avait même pas pris la peine de décorer la maison. La seule chose qui pouvait rappeler Noël, c'était cette neige.Il neigeait dru depuis quelques jours, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la vie avec Svend. Celui-ci se plaisait à l'obliger à ramper dedans, ou à s'en servir pour se frictionner les bras ou les jambes. Cela endormait la douleur due aux coups et aux morsures du fouet, mais faisait aussi naître de nouvelles brûlures tout aussi insupportables. Heureusement qu'il arrivait par moment à concentrer l'aura dorée pour se réchauffer un peu. Il arrivait à s'arrêter juste à temps pour éviter de tomber épuisé, mais ses capacités ne lui convenaient pas encore. Il sentait bouillir cette chaleur en lui, endormie, cachée quelque part, prête à ressurgir comme un torrent déchaîné. Il ne devait pas encore éprouver assez de douleur et de haine. Que Svend continuait à le bastonner, si cela pouvait augmenter la chaleur.

Mais lorsqu'il surprit le regard de Svend ce jour-là, il sut que cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas se laisser faire, à aucun prétexte. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement en arrière que le manche dur du fouet frappait son crâne et l'étalait sur le côté. Il se releva immédiatement et porta sa main près de sa tempe. Il était un peu écorché, mais rien de grave. Quelques centimètres plus bas… Il leva des yeux furieux vers Svend.

– Ça va pas ! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser de son regard froid. Aphrodite ravala toutes les insultes qu'il avait pensé lui jeter à la figure. Ces yeux… Ceux d'un chasseur. Svend s'avança et Aphrodite parvint à éviter de peu le second coup qu'il lui destinait.

– Tu es devenu fou, Svend ! s'époumona Aphrodite, à présent sur ses gardes et à distance respectueuse de son père.

– Non, j'ai juste ouvert les yeux. Tu te souviens de la règle 8 ?

– Oui.

– Récite-la !

– Règle numéro 8 : Tu ne souffriras que vive plus faible que toi…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Svend eut un sourire malsain. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi. Svend voulait le…

Tout à sa surprise, il n'esquiva pas les coups suivants. Svend s'employait à utiliser le manche solidifié du fouet, ses pieds engoncés dans des bottes ferrées, la partie la plus dure de ses poings refermés. Aphrodite encaissa deux attaques dans le ventre avant de retrouver son agilité de chat et réussir à se mettre hors de portée. Son père avait définitivement pété un plomb. Il se sentait comme une bête traquée. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas pris le fusil… Sans doute voulait-il éviter, au cas où on retrouverait son corps, des tests balistiques… _Sale sadique !_ maugréa-t-il en pensée. Mais face à la masse qu'était son père, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix qui s'offraient à lui : la fuite et le retour à la maison étaient les meilleures options. Il… Il devait rentrer vers la rose. Elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Son père fit une brusque accélération et le renversa de tout son poids contre le sol. Un pied douloureux vint s'écraser sur sa colonne vertébrale, au niveau des côtes. Pour étouffer son cri, il se mordit violemment la lèvre, se faisant saigner. Il joua des épaules pour rouler sur le côté et éviter le nouvel assaut. Le temps qu'il se redresse, le fouet avait déjà lézardé son visage. _Ne traîne pas ici, Aphro ! Casse-toi !_ Il cavala en direction de la maison, là-bas, au-delà des bois. Les troncs entremêlés ralentissaient son père, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse éviter les claquements du fouet sur sa peau. _C'est un malade, fuis, vite !_

Enfin il parvint à la plaine. Là-bas, tout au bout, se dressait la maison. La porte du Paradis. Il reprit brièvement son souffle et entreprit de courir de nouveau. Le fouet qui s'enroula autour de ses jambes ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Brutalement tiré en arrière, il cogna contre un morceau de sol à nu particulièrement dur, se râpant le menton. Il battit des jambes pour se libérer, mais son père lui avait déjà saisi la nuque d'une main, le maintenant à terre. Il le retourna sur le dos et posa rudement son genou sur son ventre pour l'obliger à rester tranquille.

– J'ai toujours su que je finirai par en venir à cette extrémité, démon. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire plus tôt…

Le poing s'abattit sur le visage de l'enfant avec un bruit sourd à peine couvert par le gémissement étranglé. Il se releva et s'abattit encore et encore, visant plus ou moins à l'aveuglette. Ce qui comptait, c'était la douleur. Les petites mains d'Aphrodite n'arrivaient pas à parer cette débauche soudaine de haine et de violence. Son épaule lui faisait toujours mal et le gênait presque autant que ce genou qui s'enfonçait dans son estomac. Ses cris se turent bientôt. Aphrodite sentait le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche depuis son nez. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait quand même pas vraiment… C'était tellement irréaliste !

– Je l'ai su dès le premier jour ! continua Svend en frappant plus fort.

_Si je meurs, je pourrai peut-être rejoindre ma sœur.. Mais elle ne sera pas contente…_

– Du moment que tu es né en tuant ta sœur, on aurait dû te noyer dans la rivière !

_Ma sœur !_

Aphrodite rouvrit les yeux et bloqua des deux mains le poing de son père. Svend regarda tour à tour le visage de l'enfant et les petits doigts qui retenaient sa main. Comment pouvait-il avoir encore assez de forces ? Le gamin redressa la face. Ses yeux étincelaient de haine. L'évocation de sa sœur ? Il sentit les doigts se refermer encore sur son poing.

– Ne… Parle pas… d'elle… articula-t-il lentement, la voix tremblante.

Une aura dorée apparut soudain autour de lui, semblant émaner directement de son corps. Le froid intense, mêlé à la chaleur, l'assaillit. Il entrait en lui à travers les mains d'Aphrodite. Le môme plissa les yeux davantage. L'aura devint encore plus lumineuse.

– Tu n'en as pas le droit !

_Chaleur, tue-le !_

Toute l'aura dorée se résorba directement dans les mains d'Aphrodite et immédiatement, frappa Svend en plein visage avec un claquement sourd. Son corps fut projeté à plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa contre le tronc d'un jeune arbre, qui rompit sous le choc et s'écroula, entraînant l'homme avec lui. La neige alentour s'était constellée de gouttes de sang.

La tête d'Aphrodite retomba lourdement contre le sol, et il eut du mal à garder les yeux entrouverts. Il était complètement vidé, sans force, essoufflé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois, ses cheveux turquoise étalés autour de son visage formant une diaphane couronne. Il comprenait à moitié ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas voulu que Svend profane le nom de sa sœur, qu'il la salisse de sa sale voix… Il… Il s'était mis en colère… Et avait _ordonné_ à l'aura de frapper Svend de toute sa force. Il avait ensuite distingué quelque chose qui volait… puis deux bruits mats. A présent, le silence de la plaine. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, le sang s'écoulant en filaments de ses blessures au visage, au cou et aux bras. Il se retrouvait plaqué au sol, n'arrivant même pas à redresser le dos. Svend… Est-ce que Svend était mort ? Il ferma les yeux. _Non, ne t'endors pas ! Pas maintenant ! L'ogre va se relever et te dévorer ! Le froid te gèlera ! Tu dois te relever, tu dois aller chez nous ! _Il aurait voulu…

Mais il n'avait plus aucune énergie, juste une chaleur persistante en lui. Tout ce qu'il eut la force de faire, ce fut de fermer les yeux. _Une dernière fois._

Svend se releva difficilement au milieu des débris de bois. Son bras droit pendait le long de son corps, en miettes, tandis qu'une large plaie béante courait sur son front ; la moitié de son visage était pleine de sang. Quelques dents cassées avaient laissé la place à de véritables fontaines à douleur, cuisantes, lancinantes, à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il n'arrivait pas à s'appuyer sur son pied gauche. Sans doute une fracture. Et sa main droite était brûlée sévèrement. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Il avait vu l'aura se concentrer puis avait eu l'impression qu'une masse de 100 tonnes lui avait foncé dedans pour le projeter dans l'air avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été en papier. Puis il y avait eu l'arbre… Et le trou noir. La tête lui tournait et il devait s'appuyer d'une main contre le restant du tronc pour ne pas tomber. Il devait garder un œil fermé à cause du sang coulant dedans et une douleur persistante au niveau du thorax ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Si jamais il avait une côte cassée, le moindre mouvement pourrait aggraver la situation et lui être fatal. Mais il ne pouvait rester ici.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans le coma, mais le jour avait cédé la place à la nuit sans fin, et à l'horizon, il percevait les quelques maigres rayons de l'aurore, qui mourrait sans tarder dans l'hiver austral. Il avait survécu plus d'une nuit dehors avec ses blessures ? Par quel miracle ? Etait-ce à cause de la chaleur incroyable dégagée par… l'aura d'Aphrodite ? Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

Svend avança à pas lents vers la plaine, là où il avait le souvenir d'avoir vu le gamin pour la dernière fois. A coups sûr s'était-il enfui à toute jambe depuis longtemps…

Il s'arrêta. Non, Aphrodite était là. Les yeux clos, toujours sur le dos, les bras un peu en croix. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses lèvres prenaient une teinte bleutée morbide. Le froid et sa sueur avaient collé entre elles les mèches de ses cheveux turquoise, et le petit corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Il n'avait pas survécu. Ça aurait été impossible. Malgré son pouvoir, passer une nuit dehors ainsi et se réveiller le lendemain était irréalisable. D'ailleurs, il était blessé, à en juger par les filaments de sang gelés qui maculaient sa peau.

Il voulait être sûr. Un je-ne-sais-quoi le poussait à vouloir être sûr, à poser la main sur le front du petit, à guetter les battements de son cœur… C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un homme juste devant Aphrodite. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux du même ton, et sa prestance était remarquable. Il se dégageait quelque chose de lui. Par contre, son accoutrement était étrange. Il portait une sorte de combinaison comme dans les séries B japonaises. Une… Une armure, toute faite d'argent, luisant incroyablement aux prémisses de l'aube.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Svend, peu affable de se trouver pris sur le fait.

– Je m'appelle Lucas. J'ai reçu pour mission de ramener avec moi votre fils.

– Une… mission ?

– Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Une grande destinée l'attend. Laissez-le-moi sans faire d'histoires. C'est pour son bien et le vôtre. Sans entraînement convenable, ce que vous venez de vivre ne fera que s'aggraver.

Même s'il ne le laissait pas transparaître, ce Lucas n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Aphrodite. Le gosse était donc encore vivant ? Après tout, s'il pouvait l'en débarrasser…

– Je me fiche après tout de savoir qui vous envoie ou pour quoi. Aphrodite est à vous si vous y tenez tant, mais embarquez aussi sa saloperie de rosier !

– J'y ai déjà pensé, fit Lucas de sa voix douce.

Il se pencha, enleva la neige et prit avec précaution le petit corps presque froid dans ses bras, le serrant tout près du sien. Une aura blanche l'entoura soudain et se répandit sur Aphrodite. Svend sursauta.

– Vous… Vous êtes comme lui…!

– Non. Il est bien au-dessus, laissa échapper Lucas.

Il regarda encore le petit garçon dans ses bras qui était profondément dans le coma.

– Aphrodite… C'est un bien étrange nom pour toi, petit ange… ( Il lança un regard dur à Svend mais continua ) … Rassure-toi, je suis venu te sortir de là.

Sans plus un mot, il tourna les talons. Svend remarqua alors qu'il y avait deux autres hommes en retrait, en costumes noirs, qui attendaient. L'un d'eux tenait la rose, l'autre, deux sacs de voyage. Etait-ce les affaires d'Aphrodite ? Mais qui diable étaient-ils tous ? D'où sortaient-ils !

Il tomba assis, ne cherchant plus à comprendre. Quel était cette impression qui chuchotait à son cœur ? Il leva un regard vers ces hommes qui emportaient l'unique jumeau survivant. Sans doute ne le reverrait-il jamais et seul le diable savait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. C'était un moyen de ne plus en entendre parler. De ne plus être encombré de la présence de l'assassin de sa famille. Mais alors… S'il le détestait autant…

…Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ?

* * *

– Est-ce qu'il est…? hasarda l'un des deux hommes en ouvrant en vitesse la portière de la voiture.

– Non, mais il faut se dépêcher, dit précipitamment Lucas en s'installant à l'arrière de la berline, son précieux fardeau toujours dans les bras. J'ai beau stimuler mon cosmos, je le sens qui faiblit. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

– Le jet est déjà prêt à décoller. Nous serons à l'aéroport d'ici une heure, expliqua l'autre homme en prenant place derrière le volant, à côté de son collègue.

– Une heure…

Lucas caressa le visage marqué de souffrance d'Aphrodite, et intensifia encore son cosmos. L'aura blanche qui l'entourait était plus brillante que du cristal.

– Allez petit, accroche-toi. Nous serons bientôt chez nous.

Le chauffeur jeta un œil à son collègue et démarra en trombe. La berline avalait la route comme si les trompettes du Jugement Dernier étaient à sa poursuite. A l'arrière, le Chevalier de Cassiopée avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer au mieux sur l'étroit fil de vie du petit garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras, se jurant de ne le laisser s'effilocher sous aucun prétexte.

_Moi, je ne suis,_

_Qu'une fille de l'ombre,_

_Qui voit briller_

_L'Etoile du Soir._

_Toi, mon Etoile,_

_Qui tisse ma ronde,_

_Viens allumer_

_Mon Soleil Noir._

Marie Myriam – Comme Un Oiseau

Notes 

_Julklappar _: En suédois, " Coups pour Noël". Il s'agit de cadeaux que l'on offre à Noël en faisant une farce.

* * *

Note d'Isa : C'est parti pour une très longue fic en 5 chapitres, mais comme ici le poids est limité, je vais sûrement la découper en plusieurs petites parties plus faciles à poster... :D Enjoy ! Evidemment, cette vision d'Aphro n'engage que moi


	2. Chap 2, Partie 1: Nouvelle Expérience

Reviews : Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite :D Ca reste un rythme trèèèès lent (voire trop lent) mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y'avoir d'assoupissement lors de la lecture.

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel.

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord.

* * *

UN OISEAU BLEU

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sustine et Abstine ( Supporte et Abstiens-toi )

Partie 1 : Nouvelles expériences

_Oublie cette vie_

_Viens avec moi_

_Ne te retourne pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant_

_Ouvre ton cœur_

_Baisse ta garde_

_Plus personne ne t'arrêtera_

Evanescence – _Anywhere_

_Il se sentait si léger, si bien. En paix. Son esprit était vide de toutes pensées, c'était agréable d'être en pareil repos. Il voulait que cela dure encore. Il continua à avancer, le long de ce chemin noyé dans la brume. C'était un endroit vraiment calme, où qu'il fût. Il regarda autour de lui, tournant la tête lentement. La lumière était pâle mais agréable, et la terre, fraîche sous ses pieds nus. Il ne portait qu'une sorte de chemise blanche qui lui tombait tout le long du corps et qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Le silence qui régnait ici n'avait rien d'oppressant ni d'angoissant. _

_Il devait avancer. Il le sentait. Quelque chose lui soufflait d'approcher, de continuer sa route, de trouver le bout du chemin… qu'il y trouverait un endroit de paix et d'amour. Alors il avança d'un pas plus rapide, le cœur léger et tendu à la fois : il avait hâte, si hâte d'y être !_

Lucas referma doucement la porte de la chambre et s'approcha de son protégé. Le gamin dormait toujours, ne s'étant pas réveillé de son coma, mais d'après le médecin, il n'était plus en danger, à moins de faire une rechute imprévisible et brutale. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit pour pouvoir poser la main sur son front. Plus de fièvre. C'était déjà ça. Depuis quelques jours, le petit ne délirait plus dans son sommeil, mais Lucas se demanda s'il ne préférait pas lorsqu'il entendait sa voix. A présent qu'il était silencieux, il avait l'impression de contempler un cadavre. Car contempler était bien le mot. Aphrodite était d'une beauté étrange et surréaliste pour un enfant de cet âge. Une peau douce, des cheveux lumineux à la couleur si particulière, des traits qui ne pourraient qu'encore s'adoucir avec l'âge. Un vrai petit ange. On aurait pu hésiter d'ailleurs, à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Lucas resta à le regarder dormir quelques instants, avant de remarquer que sa poitrine se soulevait plus lentement. Etait-ce un tour que lui jouaient ses yeux ? Il se pencha un peu mieux pour guetter le souffle de l'enfant.

_Des branchages étaient apparus de part et d'autre du sentier de terre, et au-travers d'eux, il distinguait par intermittence une lumière éblouissante et chaleureuse. Il était attiré par elle comme un papillon par une lampe. Il voulait la voir. C'était là qu'il devait aller. Il posa un pied à l'orée du petit bois : devant lui, il n'y avait qu'un vaste champ de fleurs inconnues aux douces teintes pastel, et au milieu, en suspension, se tenait la source de la lumière. _

_Il quitta le bois pour s'engager dans l'étendue verdoyante, tendant une main en avant comme un aveugle._

Il ne s'était pas trompé. L'enfant respirait de plus en plus lentement, à mesure que son cœur se faisait plus paresseux. Son visage devenait blême. Lucas eut une bouffée d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire à contempler cette flamme s'éteindre tout de même ! Lui, un Chevalier d'Argent ! Il posa une main sur la poitrine du petit, et une autre sur sa joue.

– Aphrodite… appela-t-il doucement. Ne me joue pas ce vilain tour… Aphrodite…

Il se concentra et fit appel à son cosmos. L'aura blanche l'entoura de nouveau et se répandit avec douceur dans le petit corps, le réchauffant, le poussant à se battre, lui offrant une force nouvelle pour alimenter la sienne épuisée. Les yeux de Lucas restèrent fixés sur le visage d'Aphrodite. Ils guettaient le moindre mouvement et furent soulagés en voyant une légère rougeur venir colorer ses joues.

_La lumière se résorba soudain, et le champ perdit tout son éclat. Il baissa sa main, dépité, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait. La brume autour de lui se levait peu à peu mais à sa place, il n'y avait pas de clarté, mais une nouvelle obscurité encore plus forte. Il se retourna, tentant d'apercevoir le petit bois dont il était sorti : déjà, il se noyait dans les ténèbres. Elles se rapprochaient de lui, l'engloutissant. Son corps se fit lourd, il tomba à genoux. Encore une fois, il échouait. Il avait été si près… Il retomba dans un profond puits noir sans même se débattre, sentant sa conscience s'endormir._

Le souffle régulier finit de le rassurer totalement et le Chevalier de Cassiopée se permit de respirer à son tour. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Il rappela son cosmos. S'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'anormale lenteur de sa respiration, Aphrodite se serait éteint sans même qu'il réalise. Ce petit était décidément pénible, réclamant une attention de tous les instants. Lucas resta penché au-dessus de lui. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il l'avait ramené avec lui, et en toute logique, cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû rouvrir les yeux. Les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués avaient soigné ses blessures dues aux coups et à un début d'hypothermie, mais Aphrodite n'avait apparemment aucune volonté de revenir parmi les conscients. Les rêves qu'il faisait dans son coma étaient-ils donc si beaux ? Pourtant, il avait une telle vitalité… A chaque fois que Lucas faisait appel à son cosmos pour le maintenir en vie de force, il sentait clairement celui de l'enfant qui lui faisait écho. Il ne s'était pas trompé, et c'en était presque impressionnant. Le cosmos d'Aphrodite était en éveil permanent, bien que faible. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Et pourquoi son énergie était-elle si froide, presque glaciale, pour devenir l'instant d'après d'une chaleur insoutenable ? A la fois brasier et glacier, bénéfique et maléfique. Lucas n'avait jamais connu cela avant, et cette situation nouvelle qu'il ne contrôlait pas l'effrayait un peu parfois.

Il se souvint brièvement du père, qu'il avait trouvé à moitié mort, couvert de sang. L'énergie d'Aphrodite concentrée avait été catastrophique, puissante, déchaînée, explosive. Face à un tel cosmos au bord de l'explosion – car il ne faisait nul doute que tôt ou tard, le petit retrouverait la totalité de son potentiel –, il doutait que même lui, Chevalier d'Argent, puisse résister bien longtemps. Il était bel et bien comme les onze autres.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit hors de sa modeste maison, il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un homme vêtu d'une soutane noire ornée de superbes décorations or et sang, de lourds colliers dorés tintant doucement à son cou. Le plus magnifique de tous portait une fine croix sculptée avec minutie. La tête de l'individu était parée d'un casque et d'un masque rouges, qui recouvraient complètement ses traits. Il se tenait immobile.

Le Chevalier de Cassiopée mit immédiatement genou à terre devant son seigneur.

– Votre Altesse ? Que faites-vous ici, si tard ?

– J'ai senti que tu faisais appel à ton cosmos, Lucas, répondit de sa voix douce le Grand Pope. Ton protégé ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

– Non, toujours pas… Je finis par croire qu'il ne _veut_ pas ouvrir les yeux.

– C'est bien possible…

Le Grand Pope s'approcha un peu et lui fit signe de se relever.

– Son cosmos luit en permanence, comme une bougie qui refuse de s'éteindre, reprit-il. Il se renforce à chaque fois que tu viens le soutenir du tien, il se fait proche et lointain à la fois, enfermé dans un corps dont la volonté est pour l'instant la plus forte. La vitalité d'Aphrodite est surprenante, tu sais que sans elle, il serait déjà mort bien avant ton arrivée en Suède. Son cosmos l'a maintenu en vie, tout comme il le fait aujourd'hui, mais à présent… Je crois que ce petit ne trouve plus de raison d'ouvrir les yeux. Il devait en avoir une, qu'il a perdue ou égarée, un soutien, quelque chose qui le pousse vers l'avant. Même si ce n'était qu'une chose infime et sans importance à nos yeux ou ceux de ses parents, pour lui, c'est le centre de son monde. Il faut que nous la retrouvions ; conjuguée à tes soins… Ce sera peut-être le sursaut qui lui manque.

Lucas réfléchit un instant. Le Grand Pope n'avait pas tort. Il l'avait compris lui aussi. Il fallait trouver ce qui avait aidé le petit à se battre jusque là, et le lui rendre au plus vite pour accélérer son retour. Une chose infime pour eux, mais capitale pour lui… _Aphrodite est à vous si vous y tenez tant, mais embarquez aussi sa saloperie de rosier !_ Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais bien sûr !

– Il y a peut-être bien une chose à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé, Grand Pope…

– Montre-la-moi.

Lucas le guida à l'intérieur de sa maisonnée, jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de débarras. C'est là qu'il avait entreposé soigneusement les affaires du petit garçon. Il désigna le rosier décrépi près des sacs de voyage, qui en semblait le gardien silencieux et malade.

– Ce rosier, son père a exigé que nous le prenions. Il était sain jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions ici et que je le place là. Il a de la lumière, de l'eau, mais rien n'y fait : il dépérit inexorablement depuis un mois.

Le Pope s'approcha de la plante. On ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, couvert par son masque bleu foncé, mais le Chevalier de Cassiopée savait qu'il observait attentivement la plante. Il le vit s'approcher encore, jusqu'à la frôler, et laissa le bout de ses doigts fins courir sur une feuille terne.

– Votre… Altesse ? hésita Lucas.

– Sais-tu où elle était placée ?

– … Il me semble qu'elle était à côté du lit. Dans la chambre du petit.

– Je m'en doutais… Tu ne le sens pas, mais… il y a une faible part de cosmos dans ces roses. Une part du cosmos d'Aphrodite. D'une manière ou d'une autre, en la plaçant tout près de lui, cet enfant a réussi à lui transmettre un tout petit peu de son énergie. En l'éloignant de lui, tu l'en as privée, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle meurt à présent. C'est peut-être une erreur ou un jugement aventureux, mais je pense qu'il faut les réunir. Replacer cette plante près d'Aphrodite. Tu as dit qu'elle était saine quand tu l'as prise ; c'est qu'il devait s'en occuper avec soin, tout comme un prisonnier s'évertue à apprivoiser les rats de sa cellule.

– Très bien, Grand Pope. Si cela peut l'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas essayer.

Le Grand Pope se recula pour ressortir, suivi de Lucas, et il alla d'autorité rejoindre la chambre d'Aphrodite.

Celui-ci dormait toujours, bien installé dans le lit, une petite veilleuse à la lumière discrète allumée non loin de lui. Ses courts cheveux formant une auréole autour de sa tête lui donnaient une touche de douceur, bizarrement contrastée par les quelques pansements qu'il portait encore au cou et aux bras. Le Pope s'approcha encore, de sorte à n'être qu'à quelques pas du petit. Lucas le suivait docilement, se sentant bien faible et minuscule face à cet homme dont la simple aura obligeait au respect.

Il le vit poser une main sur son front, caresser doucement les cheveux. Le Pope dégageait tant d'amour, de paix, de sérénité. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis, empreints de délicatesse et de prévenance. Nul doute qu'il tenait plus du Dieu que de l'être humain. On le disait ancien chevalier de la constellation du Bélier. La constellation de la garde, de la protection. Comme cela lui correspondait à la perfection.

– _Aphrodite_… murmura-t-il. _Ton destin n'est pas de mourir ici et maintenant, mon petit. Je sais que tu as la force de résister aux appels de l'Autre Monde_.

Lucas le regarda faire. Aphrodite l'entendait-il vraiment ? Si seulement, si seulement la voix du Grand Pope parvenait à l'atteindre et à lui donner assez de volonté, de courage, de motivation pour s'arracher au coma… L'homme masqué se redressa alors et fit mine de repartir.

– Lucas, surtout fais attention à ne pas te blesser lorsque tu te saisiras de la rose.

– Pourquoi cela, Votre Altesse ?

– Le cosmos qui y est répandu… est froid et agressif. D'après nos informations, la mère d'Aphrodite est morte l'année dernière d'empoisonnement, cela pourrait en être la cause.

– Vous pensez que le gamin a pu… ?

– Pas consciemment, j'en suis certain, mais toujours est-il que ce rosier n'est plus aussi inoffensif qu'il en a l'air.

Sur ce, le Grand Pope s'en retourna vers ses appartements, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire comme un fantôme, laissant un curieux sentiment de vide derrière lui.

Lucas resta un instant dans le silence, écoutant le souffle régulier de l'enfant endormi, puis il retourna dans le débarras et en sortit avec précaution le rosier aux fleurs fanées, veillant tout particulièrement à ne pas s'écorcher aux longues et fines aiguilles qui le parcouraient en tous sens. Il le posa près d'Aphrodite comme le lui avait conseillé le Pope.

Quelques secondes à peine passèrent avant que l'enfant tourne lentement la tête du côté où était la plante, à la grande surprise du chevalier. Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant mais sa conscience avait _senti_ la présence de la reine des fleurs… Son réveil n'était bien plus qu'une question de temps dans ce cas. Il se sentit rassuré pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il laissa le petit garçon pour aller se reposer à son tour.

* * *

Une senteur sucrée et douce flottait tout autour de lui. Il la connaissait. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Il gémit, se débattant dans le monde d'ombres où il était enfermé. L'odeur était brutalement apparue dans cette nuit sans fin, pour l'entourer, pour le…

_Je te protégerai…_

Il la _reconnaissait_. C'était elle. La rose ! Elle était là, près de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné ! Comme il avait envie de la chérir, de poser ses mains sur elle, de caresser ses feuilles, d'oublier ce chemin sinueux et brumeux dont il n'atteignait jamais la fin. A quoi bon essayer à présent ? Si la rose était là… Svend n'était pas loin. Tout recommencerait. Ça devait être sa voix dont il percevait parfois les échos dans ces ténèbres. Il avait du mal à expliquer la chaleur qu'il ressentait parfois… lorsqu'il se sentait seul… et fatigué… Ce n'était pas celle de Svend. Il y sentait de la douceur, de l'inquiétude, de l'espoir. Quelque chose d'agréable en fait. D'apaisant, presque aussi apaisant que cette lumière au milieu du champ de fleurs. Il devait s'arracher à cette nuit pour comprendre. Comprendre d'où elle venait ! C'était difficile, il avait l'impression d'être lourd, trop lourd, pour remonter à la surface… Enfin, à force de se concentrer, de lutter pour garder clair le fil de conscience qu'il avait retrouvé, il commença à entrevoir une lumière à travers le rideau de noirceur, de plus en plus forte…

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à un plafond inconnu, avec des poutres à la française. Il resta un instant bête avant de tourner la tête sur la droite et de se redresser d'un bond. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne reconnaissait ni les murs, ni les meubles, ni les portes, tout lui était étranger. On l'avait allongé dans un lit moelleux, sous plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures, dans une chambre rustique, à la teinte jaunâtre, bien différente de sa chambre à lui, à la blancheur immaculée. Et… Il regarda ses bras, se tâta. Et pourquoi avait-il des bandages ? Pourquoi avait-il les membres lourds et faibles, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps ? Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le rosier… Le rosier était là ! Son seul repère dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Une partie de sa panique se dissipa et il s'approcha de la plante, tendant un bras apeuré vers elle. Elle mourait de nouveau… Etait-ce à cause de cet endroit ? Pourtant elle avait de la lumière… La large fenêtre dispensait un généreux soleil dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une douce chaleur. Aphrodite jeta d'ailleurs un œil au paysage : de la roche recouverte d'herbes clairsemées, et au loin, une sorte de… de bâtisse blanche entourée de colonnes… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Il n'était plus chez lui, et ça ne ressemblait pas à la Suède cet endroit. Il sentit la peur le saisir de nouveau. Il avait envie d'appeler mais se retint : il ne savait pas où il était, ni avec qui et pourquoi. Se méfier, toujours se méfier. Ça devait être une idée tordue de Svend ça ! Et elle marchait sacrément bien. Aphrodite se sentait à sa merci comme jamais auparavant.

La porte face à lui s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, qui portait une simple tunique blanche. D'une main, il tenait un plateau, tandis que de l'autre, il refermait la porte avec précaution. Il leva les yeux sur lui mais ne parut pas étonné de le voir éveillé. Il lui dit quelque chose qu'Aphrodite ne comprit pas.

Instinctivement, le gamin se recroquevilla contre le montant du lit, près du rosier, les yeux fixés sur l'inconnu, et attentifs à ses moindres faits et gestes. L'homme posa le plateau sur une commode près de l'entrée avant de lui parler à nouveau doucement, dans cette langue qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il fit mine de s'approcher.

– Ne… N'avancez pas ! Restez où vous êtes ! balbutia Aphrodite en essayant de se ramasser sur lui-même davantage.

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et avança encore, se rapprochant de lui lentement, un sourire sur le visage. Aphrodite tendit le bras en avant, comme pour parer un coup éventuel. Il lui parla encore.

Je… je comprends pas ce que vous dîtes ! N'approchez pas !

Lucas avait été heureux de sentir qu'Aphrodite était réveillé. Il lui avait rapidement préparé de quoi manger et avait été le voir, mais il n'avait pas prévu de trouver l'enfant aussi affolé. Il aurait pu le deviner pourtant : un gosse de 6 ans qui se réveille dans une pièce et un pays inconnus, ça ne peut pas vous sauter au cou. Il s'était calé au bord du lit, près de sa rose, et agitait le bras comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche, gardant les yeux sur lui. Le Grand Pope avait dit de se méfier du rosier… C'était surtout les réactions d'Aphrodite qu'il craignait à présent.

– Calme-toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! tenta-t-il de lui dire d'un ton doux.

Cela eut exactement l'effet opposé : Aphrodite se recula encore dans le lit, balbutiant d'une voix vacillante quelque chose que ne comprit pas tout de suite Lucas. Il réalisa soudain. Il venait de parler en grec à l'enfant, une langue qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître ! Pas étonnant qu'il fût encore plus paniqué qu'avant.

– Aphrodite, Aphrodite, je ne te ferai aucun mal ! reprit-il en suédois.

Instantanément, il vit le petit se calmer en partie. Il restait prudemment hors de portée et sur la défensive, mais il semblait moins inquiet.

– … Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? hésita-t-il.

– Je m'appelle Lucas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je t'assure.

– Comment vous me connaissez ? Et pourquoi je suis là ? Et d'abord, c'est où ici ? Et pourquoi j'ai des pansements ?

Le flot de questions fit sourire le chevalier. Hormis son cosmos, Aphrodite était un enfant comme tous les autres. Curieux et qui ne pouvait être rassuré que par les réponses apportées à ses questions. Au moins lui parlait-il, c'était déjà un pas dans la bonne direction.

– Chut, calme-toi… Je vais répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses, en temps voulu. Tu es en Grèce, pas très loin d'Athènes. Tu étais blessé, alors nous t'avons soigné. Tu as dormi pendant un mois.

Aphrodite réfléchit. Dormir un mois ? La Grèce ? Blessé ?… Il revit des images floues dans sa mémoire… Svend qui s'envolait, la lumière dorée qui explosait… la fatigue et le froid… Mais ça ne lui expliquait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait si loin de la Suède. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le demander, mais Lucas anticipa son geste.

– Le reste de tes questions, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui y répondra, très bientôt. Nous le verrons dès que tu auras repris des forces. Nous irons tous les deux.

Aphrodite resta sur la défensive, les muscles tendus. Lucas avait l'impression de faire face à un petit moineau constamment sur le point de s'envoler. Il devait être prudent : il sentait le cosmos de l'enfant qui bouillait. Ce n'était encore qu'un frémissement léger, mais la tension que ressentait le petit suffisait pour qu'il se décharge avec violence à la moindre surprise. Et le gosse n'en avait même pas conscience. Un long travail était à prévoir avec lui… Il afficha encore son sourire qu'il voulait apaisant.

– Aphrodite, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Le petit ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux bleus intenses, d'un bleu plus foncé que ses cheveux. Lucas y voyait très bien le doute, la peur, l'inquiétude s'y bousculer. Il se leva lentement et retourna vers la commode pour se saisir du plateau-repas.

– En attendant, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais… alors j'ai mis un peu tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Si tu veux quelque chose, demande-le-moi.

L'envie venait de s'ajouter aux autres sentiments dans le regard limpide. Lucas soupira intérieurement. Il revint vers le lit et déposa le plateau près d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci eut un net mouvement de recul quand une main manqua de frôler la sienne. La peur prit plus d'importance dans ses yeux.

– Aphrodite… Je ne te toucherai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, d'accord ?

Il garda le silence, lui adressant un regard dans lequel se lisait clairement : _ne m'approche plus_. Son cosmos s'était fait plus froid brutalement. Lucas se sentit peiné et fit involontairement un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du petit. L'énergie baissa immédiatement, tout comme la tension de l'enfant. Le Chevalier de Cassiopée ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il gardait toujours en tête la triste vision du petit allongé dans la neige, le visage bleui parcouru de filaments de sang et de marques noires à l'origine plus qu'évidente. Qu'il craignît le contact physique après ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, toutefois, il faudrait qu'il surmonte cela. Car cela pouvait être une faiblesse et un danger, au même titre que son cosmos incontrôlable. Dans un premier temps, il allait devoir faire très attention à ses faits et gestes lorsque Aphrodite était là. Il était comme un chien effrayé, qui mord pour se protéger. Et ce molosse-là, en dépit de son apparence, avait deux crocs suffisamment dissuadants : son cosmos… et le rosier. Les fleurs avaient retrouvé une teinte vivante en à peine deux jours. La plante n'était pas ordinaire.

Aphrodite ne touchait pas au plateau, observant ce Lucas face à lui. Il guettait ses réactions, c'était certain. Pourquoi l'observait-il comme une bête fauve ? Pourquoi feignait-il la douceur, lui disait-il d'avoir confiance en lui ? C'était… incompréhensible pour lui ! La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il se soumette à la force mais cet homme… Aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait ce titre-là. Quand il s'était approché, Aphrodite avait eu peur parce qu'il avait cru qu'il allait lui administrer une gifle ou une autre douceur du même style, mais à sa grande surprise, il s'était aussitôt reculé. Etrange, étrange… Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Et en attendant de comprendre comment fonctionnait son esprit, il était plus prudent de le garder éloigné le plus possible pour pouvoir anticiper le moment venu. L'odeur de nourriture attisait sa faim mais il ne pouvait relâcher son attention en présence de cet étrange individu. Ses muscles tendus commençaient à lui faire mal, brutalement sollicités après des semaines de repos. Si ce Lucas pouvait partir…!

Lucas observa encore un peu Aphrodite. Vus les regards que lui jetait le gamin, il le dérangeait, l'inquiétait. Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps. L'enfant devait être un peu seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions et se restaurer – car visiblement, il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser à manger devant lui.

– Bon, je vais te laisser manger. Si tu veux te débarbouiller, la salle d'eau est là-bas, indiqua-t-il en désignant la porte sur le côté droit de la chambre. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, d'accord, Aphrodite ?

Aphrodite n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais inclina légèrement la tête. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit finalement cet encombrant personnage quitter la chambre et le laisser seul. Il se détendit immédiatement. Les règles ne parlaient pas de ça. Comment devait-il réagir ? S'il ne faisait pas tout comme il fallait, Svend reviendrait et le tabasserait, encore. Maintenant, Aphrodite avait _peur _à la simple pensée de ce bonhomme vociférant. Il revoyait clairement à présent comme il s'était jeté sur lui dans la plaine, comme ses poings pleuvaient sur son visage, tellement nombreux, tellement puissants, tellement douloureux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce Lucas était avec lui. Il devait faire des rapports, ou alors Svend était ici, de l'autre côté de la porte, écoutant ses réactions, préparant quelque mauvais coup.

Toute la tension accumulée depuis son réveil, depuis que Svend l'avait poursuivi, là-bas, en Suède, se libéra d'un coup et il n'arriva pas à endiguer ses larmes, malgré ses efforts pour les sécher de ses petites mains bandées. _Il ne faut pas pleurer, non_ ! Il ne fallait pas… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses sanglots silencieux agitèrent son corps affaibli, les larmes douloureuses cascadant sur ses joues d'enfant.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, et Aphrodite reprenait des forces. Au début, il n'avait pas grand appétit, mais à mesure que le temps passait, il semblait accorder plus d'intérêt aux repas. Lucas avait essayé à deux ou trois reprises de l'inviter à faire un tour dehors en sa compagnie, mais il avait vu l'enfant se tendre dès qu'il s'était approché. Aphrodite ne supportait pas qu'on l'approche. Se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui signifiait être immanquablement surveillé par ses yeux bleus perçants. Le cosmos au fond de lui se réveillait, mais sans être agressif. Il n'avait pas toujours conscience de le solliciter. Lucas n'avait pas insisté et essayait dans la mesure du possible de laisser Aphrodite tranquille, pour commencer. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à cet endroit étranger pour lui, où tout était différent et nouveau. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il voulait gagner sa confiance, et non le renfermer davantage.

Finalement, à force de patience, il parvint à convaincre Aphrodite d'au moins se promener à son aise dans la petite maison qu'occupait Lucas. Le gamin avait pris ses marques dans sa chambre, mais hésitait encore à s'aventurer plus loin, de crainte de découvrir quelque chose ou quelqu'un de déplaisant.

– Cette maison est aussi la tienne, Aphrodite, lui avait-il dit de son ton doux. Tu n'en as pas assez de rester ici, tu ne voudrais pas te dégourdir les jambes ? Tu sais, tu ne crains rien ici.

Aphrodite n'avait rien dit et avait paru réfléchir, la tête basse. Puis il s'était décidé. Il avait tendu la main vers le rosier et à la surprise de Lucas, en avait coupé une rose d'un rouge flamboyant, se blessant aux épines par la même occasion. L'enfant, la rose dans les mains, la serrant d'un geste un peu nerveux, avait ensuite suivi Lucas, qui lui avait fait visiter cette maisonnée qu'il découvrait pour la première fois dans son entierté. Il n'avait pas quitté la rose une seconde. Lucas se rappelait des mises en garde du Pope au sujet de la plante…Le rosier était empoisonné… Mais Aphrodite ne présenta aucun symptôme inquiétant ce jour-là, ni les autres, et Lucas se contenta de lui bander sa main blessée – non sans difficulté d'ailleurs. Le gamin prit rapidement l'habitude de se balader dans la demeure, une rose à la main, et commença à être moins méfiant vis-à-vis de Lucas, dont il tolérait mieux la présence. C'était déjà un grand progrès.

Ils déjeunaient dans la cuisine. Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'Aphrodite avait rouvert les yeux et il allait beaucoup mieux. Il allait être temps de le présenter au Pope et aussi, de l'instruire sur la véritable raison de sa présence ici.

– Aphrodite, tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit qu'une personne répondrait à toutes tes questions, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps de la rencontrer.

Aphrodite releva le nez de son briam et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire rabrouer.

– Celui qui règne sur cet endroit et sur nous tous, nous l'appelons le Grand Pope. C'est lui qui a demandé à ce que je te ramène avec moi. Nous pourrions aller le voir cet après-midi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Aphrodite baissa les yeux, comme Lucas s'y attendait. Pour l'instant, l'enfant n'avait vu personne d'autre que lui, restant obstinément caché lorsque le chevalier recevait de la visite et refusant toujours d'aller à l'extérieur. Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas éviter cette rencontre et il semblait déjà le savoir.

– Où il est, ce "Grand Pope" ? marmonna-t-il.

– Il a un temple non loin d'ici. Tu te rappelles de la structure du Sanctuaire ? Eh bien, le temple du Pope est tout au bout du grand escalier. Nous pourrions passer par les souterrains pour y être plus rapidement, mais ce serait plus agréable de rester à l'air libre, non ?

Aphrodite se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Lucas en effet. Le Sanctuaire, à ce qu'il en avait retenu, était un genre d'endroit secret, composé de maisonnettes et de "temples", le long d'un grand escalier, qui gravissait la colline rocheuse. Il n'avait pas très bien saisi ce qu'il entendait par "temple" d'ailleurs… Il avait toutefois fait le rapprochement avec la bâtisse à colonnes blanche qu'il voyait depuis sa chambre. Il avait bien envie de regarder le paysage aussi, mais il restait méfiant. Et si Lucas voulait le piéger en l'attirant dehors ? Ici, il y avait le rosier… mais dehors… il n'aurait plus rien au cas où le curieux jeune homme se mette en tête de reprendre les leçons là où les avait arrêtées Svend. Son toux doucereux, ses yeux dépourvus de colère ou de haine, ses gestes gentils, peut-être feignait-il tout ça. Pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais menti ni essayé de le frapper… C'était la raison pour laquelle Aphrodite supportait sa présence. Parce qu'il semblait sincère. Et aussi parce qu'il avait compris que Svend était resté en Suède, loin, très loin d'ici, et que d'une certaine façon, c'était grâce à Lucas.

– Et puis, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer, reprit Lucas après un instant de silence.

– Quoi ?

Cette fois, il y avait de l'envie dans la voix de l'enfant, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler. Lucas sourit : Aphrodite était très curieux en dépit de la froideur qu'il s'imposait, observant tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'on ne faisait plus attention à lui. La veille, il l'avait vu détailler pendant un long moment le jardin miniature japonais qu'il avait installé dans un petit pot, au salon. Sans oser le toucher, il en avait fait le tour une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, tout en mâchouillant la tige de la rose qu'il tenait à la main d'un air inspiré. Lucas avait souri de le voir faire.

– Une surprise.

Aphrodite plissa un peu les yeux, semblant chercher à comprendre ce que Lucas sous-entendait par là. La méfiance s'était réinstallée dans son regard.

– Une _bonne_ surprise, Aphrodite, reprit-il. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. Et puis, tu rencontreras peut-être les autres enfants qu'il y a ici, ajouta-t-il pour le tranquilliser.

Il ne parut pas se détendre pour autant. Lucas comprit que quoi qu'il dise à présent, l'enfant resterait campé sur ses positions, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la " surprise " en question. Il venait de commettre une belle erreur… Le jeune homme soupira et reporta son attention sur l'assiette pratiquement vide du petit.

– Tu en reveux ? proposa-t-il.

Aphrodite inclina la tête en tendant son assiette. Il garda le silence pendant le reste du repas, retournant dans son esprit ce qu'avait dit le Chevalier de Cassiopée.

Lucas l'avait abandonné le temps d'aller demander une audience au Grand Pope. Sans nul doute passerait-il par ses fameux raccourcis pour revenir au plus vite. Aphrodite n'était pas pressé de rencontrer ce "Grand Pope" dont il ne savait pratiquement rien. Il était pour lui une figure floue à laquelle il valait peut-être mieux ne pas donner corps. Tout comme il préférait ignorer encore longtemps ce qu'était la "bonne surprise". Rien de bon ne venait jamais des adultes. Il soupira et s'affala sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'aurait pas le choix de toute manière. Il se mit à mordiller la tige de la rose qu'il tenait. Au début, il avait fait cela pour se rassurer, pour sentir la fleur près de lui, pendant qu'il explorait cette maison inconnue, et puis, l'habitude s'était très vite installée. La sève de la plante était un peu sucrée, et bien qu'amère, l'avaler n'était pas désagréable. Cela le calmait lorsqu'il se sentait inquiet. Il laissa son regard courir à l'extérieur, où brillait comme toujours un joyeux soleil.

Les environs étaient calmes. On entendait un lointain murmure qu'il avait fini par assimiler aux vagues de la mer toute proche. Quelques nuages paressaient dans le ciel et des insectes voletaient parmi les maigres fleurs qui parvenaient à pousser sur la rocaille environnante. Le temple blanc, perché sur son promontoire, était presque aveuglant. Au-delà du petit espace à nu devant la maison de Lucas, Aphrodite apercevait un peu plus loin les toits des autres maisonnées, mais il n'avait jamais vu personne y entrer ou en sortir, malgré le temps qu'il passait accoudé à la fenêtre. Leur entrée devait se situer du côté qui lui était caché. Même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se mêler à d'autres, il aurait bien voulu avoir un peu d'animation pour s'occuper. La maison de Lucas était riche en livres, mais la plupart était en grec et Aphrodite ignorait tout de cette langue. Et puis, il n'osait pas trop toucher à ce qu'il trouvait ici. S'il faisait quelque chose qui déplaisait à l'homme, il risquait encore d'avoir mal, et ça, il ne voulait pas. En tout état de cause, il avait reporté son attention sur le rosier, qui avait finalement refleuri et reprit de sa vitalité. Il y avait même une pousse qui commençait à se faire jour. Aphrodite était content, mais il avait remarqué que Lucas ne partageait pas ses sentiments… Au moins n'en approchait-il pas…

Soudain, un mouvement à la lisière d'un tas de rochers sur sa droite attira son attention. Sans relever son menton posé sur le rebord, la tête entre ses bras étendus par la fenêtre, il tourna la tête pour mieux voir ce qui avait bougé. Il ne perçut d'abord rien, puis on bougea encore et enfin, il vit un petit garçon apparaître. Il marchait calmement. Sans doute devait-il y avoir un chemin parmi les rochers. L'enfant devait avoir son âge. Aphrodite contempla un instant le mouvement gracieux de ses longs cheveux d'or avant de s'apercevoir que l'autre gardait les yeux fermés. Il devait être aveugle… Mais alors comment arrivait-il à contourner les obstacles de sa route ? Son pied était ferme, sûr, pas du tout hésitant. Aphrodite redressa la tête, plongé dans sa réflexion. Le blondinet portait un habit bizarre couleur safran et lui laissait une impression bizarre… Ça devait être l'un des autres enfants dont avait parlé Lucas. S'ils étaient tous comme lui, Aphrodite préférait s'abstenir d'entrer en relation. Il n'aimait pas ce qui le perturbait. Le blond s'arrêta et leva le visage vers le ciel. Aphrodite l'imita sans le vouloir, cherchant à voir ce qu'il regardait. Il n'y avait rien dans le ciel, à part du bleu et des nuages. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que l'autre gamin avait tourné le visage vers lui. Aphrodite cessa de mâchonner la rose et l'enleva de sa bouche, observant l'étranger tout comme il se sentait étudié. L'autre gardait son silence, ne semblant aucunement gêné par le soleil qui tapait fort à cette heure-ci. Le Suédois n'aimait pas cette situation, et se recula de la fenêtre en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

Alors, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le blond baissa un peu la tête, et se mit à sourire gentiment. Et… Aphrodite sentit quelque chose de doux entrer en lui, tout au fond de lui, comme un courant d'air amical. Il avait déjà ressenti cette chaleur… C'était un peu la même que celle qui l'avait enveloppé à de nombreuses reprises durant son long sommeil, tout en étant différente. Elle était caressante, mais si légère à la fois… Il baissa sans le vouloir sa garde, trop étonné de ce qui lui arrivait, et la chaleur se retira doucement. Mais il n'était plus inquiet. Cette… Cette _chose_ avait endormi sa méfiance… Il releva la tête vers le blond, qui avait fait de même et souriait toujours.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et repartit le long du chemin caché. Aphrodite se pencha à la fenêtre d'un mouvement brusque, cherchant à le suivre des yeux, mais son entreprise resta vaine : le blond était déjà avalé par l'amas rocheux, qui remontait jusqu'au temple blanc. Peut-être vivait-il là-bas ? Qui était donc ce gamin bizarre ?

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se tourna vers Lucas, encore sous le coup de la bizarre rencontre qu'il venait de vivre.

Le jeune homme portait son armure argentée. Aphrodite l'avait déjà vu ainsi paré, mais cela le surprenait toujours. Lucas semblait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'inaccessible, de plus hautain. L'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir nerveux lorsqu'il le voyait comme ça. Lucas dut s'en apercevoir car il lui adressa un des doux sourires dont il avait le secret.

– Aphrodite, le Grand Pope nous attend. Tu n'as pas à te faire du soucis, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, qui ne te fera pas de mal, d'accord ?

Il approuva timidement de la tête. Lucas remarqua qu'il était tendu. Etait-ce dû au fait que ce serait sa première sortie à l'extérieur de la maison ou à autre chose ? Il préféra s'en assurer.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non. Rien.

– Alors, allons-y.

Aphrodite le suivit dehors, mais arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il se mit à serrer davantage sa rose et à jeter quelques regards inquiets aux environs, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un monstre de derrière chaque rocher. Lucas ne le laissa pas hésiter plus longtemps et vint d'autorité lui prendre sa main libre. Aphrodite eut un mouvement de surprise et jeta un regard perdu à Lucas. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment mais garda sa main autour de celle du petit, sans la serrer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Aphrodite. Je resterai avec toi.

Le regard d'Aphrodite fut plus appuyé et Lucas put y lire la crainte d'être ainsi touché… mais pour la première fois, il n'essaya pas de se dégager et laissa sa main dans celle protectrice qui était venue la trouver.

* * *

Le Sanctuaire était un endroit vraiment calme et désert. Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches interminables, Aphrodite jetait des regards intrigués aux environs. Ils n'avaient croisé personne, et cet escalier continuait de s'enfoncer dans la roche à perte de vue, effectuant parfois de longs virages pour contourner un amas trop abrupt. Qui avait été assez masochiste pour construire un endroit pareil ? Ils n'avaient traversé pour l'instant que deux temples, mais il avait déjà mal aux mollets. Il regarda Lucas, qui était un peu en avant. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, ni par l'effort, ni par la chaleur. Il gardait les yeux devant lui, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main tenait toujours la sienne avec douceur, et Aphrodite était un peu moins nerveux maintenant qu'il s'était habitué au contact. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'il pourrait retirer sa main à tout moment et ça le tranquillisait.

Il reporta son attention sur le paysage. La Grèce était vraiment l'opposée de la Suède. La mer bordait la colline où était caché le Sanctuaire, se mêlant au ciel comme dans une carte postale idyllique, tandis que l'intérieur des terres était parsemé de végétation sèche à la teinte vert foncé agréable. Quelques oiseaux chantaient et il n'y avait aucun mouvement autre que celui des nuages dans le ciel et des vagues sur la mer. En comparaison, la Suède était bien froide, engoncée dans son manteau hivernal et ses forêts givrées aux teintes glaciales. Une prison de givre, immobile à jamais, qui ne vous laissait pas vous échapper même si vous courriez des heures. Une cage de douleur. Il était certain de ne jamais la regretter.

Lucas ralentit le pas lorsqu'il approcha du seuil du troisième temple, l'enfant l'imita, restant prudemment en retrait. Il attendit un bref instant avant de reprendre sa marche.

Aphrodite aimait bien les temples. Ces constructions étaient sombres et fraîches, tout en étant imposantes et belles. Elles dégageaient quelque chose de particulier, une sorte de sérénité doublée de respect, que ne possédait aucun autre endroit où Aphrodite avait jamais été. Chacune portait sur son fronton un signe curieux, que Lucas lui avait présenté comme étant un symbole des douze signes zodiacaux. Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Peut-être que d'autres gens comme lui y vivaient… En tout cas, ceux du Bélier et du Taureau étaient déserts et froids, comme abandonnés. Le jeune Suédois était intrigué mais n'avait osé poser la question au chevalier. Ce qu'il ressentait dans ce temple-ci, celui des Gémeaux, était différent. Il était tendu… parce qu'il _sentait_ une sorte de présence. Il percevait qu'il était occupé, et que son propriétaire était là… Il ne savait pas trop comment il le savait, mais le fait était là.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le centre de la gigantesque pièce centrale, une des modestes portes de bois qui fleurissaient dans les coins du bâtiment s'ouvrit. Aphrodite se plaça instinctivement dans le dos de Lucas, qui s'était tourné vers l'adolescent qui venait d'entrer. Déjà de grande taille, il arborait un sourire radieux, à la fois doux et triste, ses longs cheveux bleu foncé cascadant dans son dos. L'armure qui le couvrait était dorée, bien plus belle et déconcertante que celle de Lucas, et Aphrodite sentit une chaleur bizarre se dégager de lui… Un peu comme celle qu'il avait sentie avec l'enfant aveugle… Il serra un peu plus la rose lorsque l'inconnu se rapprocha du Chevalier de Cassiopée pour lui serrer la main d'un geste amical. Il était plus jeune que lui mais affichait déjà une assurance impressionnante.

– Bonjour, Lucas, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, et toi Saga ? Pas trop difficile ton entraînement ?

– Il faut bien ça pour pouvoir servir Athéna… Et mon maître sait être juste. A ce propos…

Saga se pencha un peu pour regarder Aphrodite, toujours dissimulé prudemment. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté, sans lâcher la main de Lucas qu'il s'était mise à serrer.

– Tu nous montres enfin ton apprenti ?

– Il est timide, déclara vaguement Lucas en se plaçant devant Saga de manière à lui cacher la vue de l'enfant.

Saga le regarda surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se redressa. Lucas n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer que le petit fuyait littéralement les contacts et que cette ascension lui demandait déjà un gros effort émotionnel. De plus, il avait senti sa tension et cette main qui s'était cramponnée à la sienne lui indiquait clairement la nervosité du petit.

– Je vais le présenter au Grand Pope aujourd'hui, alors j'en profitais pour lui faire visiter le Sanctuaire. Tu sais si les autres apprentis sont ici ? Je n'ai pas vu Mû et Aldébaran…

– Aux dernières nouvelles, un bon nombre sont repartis… Mû doit être aux arènes… Je ne crois pas que tu verras grand monde, à part peut-être Shaka ou Aioros et son frère…

– Hum, ce ne sera pas plus mal pour l'instant.

Saga lui jeta à nouveau un regard interrogateur. Lucas était soulagé, sachant que son protégé ne serait pas trop secoué par un trop grand nombre de visages inconnus pour sa première sortie à l'air libre. Saga ne pouvait comprendre cela. Aphrodite observait à la dérobée le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Les noms qu'il citait, et qu'il parvenait à saisir, n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, pas plus que les termes de "maître" et d' "apprenti", ou encore "entraînement". Il avait déjà entendu Lucas les prononcer en grec, aussi parvenait-il à les reconnaître. _Entraînement_… Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Il lui rappelait trop Svend. Tout comme il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Lucas, un adulte, s'entretenait si sérieusement avec un adolescent, même vêtu d'or. Il était l'occupant du temple, mais pourtant, il était si jeune… Pourquoi Lucas, plus âgé, n'y avait pas droit ?

– Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard, Lucas, reprit Saga. Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ton protégé.

– Nous verrons cela, Saga. Continue à rester sérieux, surtout.

Il se remit en route, Aphrodite trottant à ses côtés pour ne pas être trop exposé au chevalier. Il lui jetait un regard à la fois apeuré et interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

– Lucas…

Il se retourna.

– Oui, Saga ?

– Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il est " comme nous " ?

– Je le crois. Aphrodite pourrait bien être celui qui nous manque.

Sur ce, Lucas reprit sa marche et sortit du temple pour poursuivre son ascension.

Saga resta immobile dans son temple silencieux. Aphrodite, c'était donc le nom du petit… Lorsqu'il était dans le temple, Saga avait senti quelque chose en lui, un frémissement de son cosmos, dans lequel le sien avait trouvé comme un écho. La porte se rouvrit.

– Tu l'as senti aussi, hein ? dit-il à celui qui s'approchait.

– Difficile de l'ignorer. Mais c'est une vraie petite bombe, dans les deux sens du terme.

Saga décela comme un accent de plaisir cruel dans cette déclaration et il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, son véritable reflet vivant. Son jumeau, caché, ignoré.

– Ça a l'air de t'amuser…

– Je suis juste curieux de voir comment Lucas va réussir à mater ce petit fauve qui supporte même pas qu'on l'approche. Je parie 5 drachmes que la petite beauté va lui cramer quelques poils dans l'histoire.

– Kânon, tu ne changeras jamais ! le réprimanda-t-il.

– Eh non, c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, grand frère, sourit son jumeau.

Saga se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'il dise, Kânon avait raison. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré sa médisance déjà bien installée.

Le Gémeau n'avait pas menti : les temples qu'ils traversèrent ensuite étaient comme laissés à l'abandon. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans celui de la Vierge, Aphrodite n'y tint plus et décida de se forcer à surmonter son appréhension.

– Lucas… engagea-t-il de sa petite voix coutumière, prudent.

Le chevalier s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dehors.

– Oui, Aphrodite ?

– C'est… C'est quoi, ces "entraînements" ?

– … C'est des exercices que l'on fait faire à des apprentis, pour les rendre plus forts. La plupart du temps, on les pratique hors du Sanctuaire, mais on revient de temps à autre ici pour les habituer.

– Je vais en avoir aussi ?

L'Aphrodite craintif était revenu. Un Aphrodite perspicace et méfiant. Lucas n'aimait pas trop se retrouver face à lui, car la conversation devenait difficile. Il sentait déjà la petite main prête à quitter la sienne, et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que les doigts frêles s'étaient serrés nerveusement autour des épines acérées de la rose qu'il trimballait avec lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et s'accroupit à son niveau.

– Aphrodite… Ecoute-moi, ça n'a _rien à voir_ avec ce que t'a fait ton père, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te mentir, tu vas t'entraîner toi aussi, mais ce sera avec moi, et moi seul. Il n'y aura personne d'autre. Le Grand Pope va t'expliquer cela.

Le regard de l'enfant s'était planté dans le sien et les yeux bleus scrutaient ses émotions. Au mot "père", le chevalier avait noté le frisson qui s'était répandu le long de ses bras. Ce ne serait pas évident de lui apprendre à tenir son futur rôle sans… sans le blesser davantage. Comme il le craignit, après un instant de confrontation visuelle silencieuse, Aphrodite dégagea sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur la rose. Il ne dit rien, mais baissa les yeux d'un air rageur. _Ne pas contredire celui qui sera la force bientôt. _

Lucas soupira en se relevant. Il recommença à avancer, suivi à distance par un Aphrodite dont il sentait le cosmos froid frémir. Il était de nouveau inquiet et tendu.

Juste avant de sortir du temple pourtant, il sentit disparaître cette tension nouvelle. Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'Aphrodite regardait fixement l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son cosmos reprit un niveau calme. Lucas remonta les quelques marches pour se mettre à sa portée et se rendit compte que le petit regardait l'apprenti de la Vierge, le petit Shaka. Celui-ci rappelait la petite partie de cosmos qu'il avait envoyée vers le Suédois et souriait gentiment. Lucas avait déjà rencontré ce petit bonhomme de 5 ans, mais sans jamais vraiment s'approcher de lui. Il restait la plupart du temps silencieux, se plaisant à déambuler dans le Sanctuaire en dehors de ses heures d'entraînement.

– Aphrodite, je te présente Shaka.

– Je… l'ai déjà vu, tout à l'heure…

– Vraiment ?

Shaka tourna les talons comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt et disparut derrière une vaste porte ornée d'un lotus. Son départ laissait une curieuse impression tant à Aphrodite qu'à Lucas.

Ce dernier posa une main dans le dos du petit pour le faire avancer et reprendre leur route, mais il le sentit frissonner. Il cessa son geste, se résignant à ce qu'Aphrodite le suive simplement.

Ils ne virent personne d'autre. Aioros et son petit frère avaient probablement été s'entraîner ensemble, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Chevalier de Cassiopée. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Aphrodite, veillant à ce qu'il continue à le suivre en dépit de l'écart qu'il avait mis entre eux. Le gamin demeurait silencieux à présent, ses doigts jouant avec la fleur sang, ses yeux attentifs au décor. Il semblait bien supporter la montée fatigante.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au dernier temple avant celui du Pope, celui que Lucas voulait absolument faire connaître à Aphrodite. Il alla jusqu'à la salle principale et s'arrêta.

– Aphrodite, voici la surprise dont je te parlais.

Il s'écarta, laissant voir au petit une sorte d'urne dorée, ornée finement par un poisson gravé.

Aphrodite lança un regard d'incompréhension à Lucas, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se reconcentra sur la boîte et s'en approcha. Il l'examinait, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il devait en faire ou ce qu'il devait y voir.

Lucas lui aussi guettait. Il avait obtenu du Pope l'autorisation de transporter l'armure d'or des Poissons dans son temple, de manière à ce qu'Aphrodite puisse la voir et l'approcher. Il voulait vérifier ce que son instinct lui soufflait.

Aphrodite était fasciné. L'urne était tellement brillante, si belle avec ses gravures… Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en faire, mais il aimait la regarder. Il y avait une poignée sur le devant. La boîte renfermait quelque chose. Il mourait d'envie de savoir quoi, mais en même temps, une petite voix lui disait de ne rien en faire, qu'il saurait bien lorsque le "moment" serait venu. Il voulait la toucher. Elle paraissait si chaude, si parfaitement polie, douce à caresser. Il réfléchit un bref instant et cala la rose qu'il tenait derrière son oreille pour libérer ses mains. Les épines de la fleur avaient éraflé ses paumes, sans pour autant les faire saigner, les rendant simplement plus sensibles. D'un geste hésitant mais ému, il posa ses mains d'enfant sur l'urne de l'armure sacrée, les laissant courir sur la surface.

Lucas vit l'urne se mettre à briller davantage, s'illuminant presque. Le cosmos d'Aphrodite, bien que toujours calme, se réveilla soudain en partie. Une faible aura dorée l'entoura pendant un instant et la boîte d'or s'illumina à la même intensité. Aphrodite ouvrit des yeux ronds sans pour autant enlever ses mains.

– C'était… Pourquoi ça a fait ça, Lucas ?

– Parce qu'elle t'aime bien.

Il était soulagé. C'était la confirmation dont il avait besoin. Une seule personne pouvait provoquer cette réaction chez l'armure d'or : celle dont le cosmos était assez fort pour équilibrer son énergie propre. Aphrodite n'avait encore pas conscience de cela, se contentant de caresser l'urne d'une main presque affectueuse. Il apprendrait vite.

Il poussa doucement l'enfant vers la sortie, le temple du Pope n'étant plus très loin.

– Il y a une armure dedans ? Comme celle du garçon aux cheveux bleus ? demanda Aphrodite en fixant la boîte redevenue terne.

– Oui. Celle des Poissons.

– Je pourrai la voir ?

– Peut-être.

Il suivit Lucas à l'extérieur sans quitter des yeux l'urne. Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre. Tout à l'heure, lorsque l'aura était apparue dans un flash et que la boîte s'était illuminée, il avait ressenti un apaisement semblable à une caresse, au fond de lui, ainsi qu'un bouillonnement presque effrayant venant de ce qui se cachait dans la boîte. Il saurait. Il verrait l'armure. Il en avait la certitude. _Elle_ le lui soufflait à l'oreille.

* * *

Le Grand Pope se tut un instant. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il expliquait à Aphrodite la raison de sa venue ici et qu'il observait comment il réagissait. Et malgré toute sa sagesse et son expérience, acquises au cours de ses longues années passées à veiller sur le Sanctuaire, il dut bien reconnaître que pour une fois, il doutait.

Lucas le tenait régulièrement au courant de l'évolution de son protégé mais il n'avait pas pensé que son état serait aussi… avancé. Comme le lui avait annoncé le Chevalier de Cassiopée, Aphrodite était tendu, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus comme s'il s'attendait à le voir se lever de son trône pour venir lui faire un mauvais sort. Il devinait la tension de ses muscles, qu'il tentait de calmer en serrant de toutes ses forces la rose qu'il avait apportée. Les seuls moments où il paraissait se détendre légèrement étaient ceux où Lucas servait de traducteur pour lui expliquer en suédois ce qu'il venait de dire.

Lucas n'en avait peut-être pas encore conscience, mais il avait déjà accompli un certain travail de socialisation avec le Suédois. Derrière son masque bleu marine, le Grand Pope surprenait parfois les timides et furtifs regards interrogateurs que lui envoyaient l'enfant lorsqu'un point du discours lui était tout à fait incompréhensible. De plus, bien qu'ils furent seuls dans la grande salle, comme l'avait suggéré Lucas, le petit s'était rapproché de son tuteur comme pour trouver protection près de l'homme aux longs cheveux argent. Tableau étrange. Un enfant hésitant, effrayé, mais qui cherchait à se cacher près d'un autre être vivant. Tableau laissant entrevoir un espoir d'amélioration. Jamais le petit ne deviendrait un chevalier s'il restait meurtri par ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce serait difficile et long, mais nul traumatisme n'était insurmontable et le Pope le savait.

Il sortit de ses pensées, s'apercevant que son silence inquiétait de plus en plus l'enfant.

– Aphrodite, as-tu quelque chose à me demander, ou que tu aimerais que je te ré-explique ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il en avait terminé de son discours, mais il aurait aimé entendre la voix de l'enfant, qui était resté muet depuis son arrivée dans son temple. Il voulait également être certain qu'Aphrodite eût bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ou soulager quelque peu les angoisses qu'il pouvait connaître. Mais il se faisait bien peu d'illusions. Il vit Aphrodite murmurer quelque chose à Lucas en lui jetant un regard où se lisait une peur contenue ; le Pope esquissa un sourire déçu derrière son masque et ferma les yeux brièvement. Il savait déjà ce qui allait lui être répondu.

– Non, il n'y a rien à ré-expliquer, trancha la voix de Lucas.

_Evidemment, _se dit le Pope en pensée. Pour rassurer ce petit angoissé, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse lui parler seul à seul, mais cela était impossible en l'état actuel. Pas seulement à cause de la barrière de la langue, mais également parce qu'il savait bien qu'Aphrodite aurait été davantage sur la défensive s'il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il aurait le loisir de s'entretenir avec lui plus tard.

– Dans ce cas, je pense que nous pouvons considérer cette audience comme terminée. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Lucas, j'aimerais parler avec toi.

Lucas lui adressa un bref mouvement de tête et accompagna l'enfant jusqu'à la sortie du temple.

– Je ne serai pas long, Aphrodite. Tu préfères m'attendre ici ou rentrer à la maison ? lui demanda Lucas.

– Ici, murmura Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur la plus haute marche.

– Bon. Fais attention à ne pas rester trop au soleil, d'accord ?

Aphrodite inclina la tête, ses petits doigts jouant avec la rose. Lucas remarqua alors qu'il avait tant serré la fleur qu'il s'était profondément enfoncé les épines dans les paumes des mains. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant et se saisit du mouchoir qu'il avait emporté. Il devenait rituel pour lui de le faire, car Aphrodite se blessait très souvent les mains avec sa manie de s'agripper à la rose sans se soucier des fortes épines.

– On soignera ça mieux lorsque nous serons rentrés, dit-il en bandant sommairement les paumes du petit après avoir déchiré le mouchoir en deux. Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu sais.

– Ça ne fait pas mal, se défendit timidement Aphrodite sans relever les yeux vers lui.

Lucas le fixa un instant avant de se redresser.

– Je reviens vite.

Il s'en retourna dans le temple.

Aphrodite attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas pour se détendre. Il était seul à présent, il en était sûr. Il releva les yeux vers le Sanctuaire en contre-bas. D'ici, presque au plus haut point de la modeste colline rocheuse, on avait un magnifique panorama sur les douze temples et la mer. Quelques oiseaux chantaient non loin, une timide brise s'était levée, le soleil brillait toujours. Cela le surprenait un peu de le contempler alors que chez lui, à cette époque, il était encore rare de l'apercevoir en plein après-midi. _Chez lui…_Non, la Suède, ce n'était plus chez lui. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait toujours été étranger là-bas. Quelqu'un qui n'y avait pas sa place. _Tu préfère rentrer à la maison ?_ C'était ici maintenant, "chez lui" ? Cet endroit aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait connu ? Ce Sanctuaire… Lucas avait décidé pour lui de toute façon. Il n'était chez lui nulle part, puisqu'il n'aurait pas dû exister. Le seul lieu où il serait vraiment chez lui… Il leva les yeux vers le ciel tristement. Le seul lieu où il serait vraiment _chez lui_, ce serait près de sa sœur. Un lieu qu'il ne savait pas comment rejoindre.

* * *

Le Grand Pope vit revenir Lucas. Il se leva pour le rejoindre.

– Alors Lucas ? Comment a-t-il pris la chose, selon toi ?

– Je ne saurais trop vous dire. Il n'a pas évoqué l'audience, mais j'ai espoir qu'il le fera ce soir. Toutefois, ça l'a mis à rude épreuve de venir ici vous écouter.

– Aphrodite reste toujours méfiant… sur ses gardes, prêt à agir à la moindre alerte. Je t'avouerai que je suis partagé sur lui. Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de faire de lui un chevalier…?

– Et pourtant, Votre Altesse… L'armure a réagit à son contact.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, et le cosmos d'Aphrodite est entré brièvement en syntonisation avec elle. Comme s'il répondait à un appel. Vous ne vous étiez pas trompé, il a bien la force d'un Chevalier d'Or…

Le Grand Pope ne put étouffer un soupir.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Grand Pope ? s'inquiéta Lucas.

– L'armure l'a reconnu comme son maître légitime… Avec un solide entraînement, sans doute sera-t-il en mesure de la revêtir… Mais je me demande si cela sera une bonne chose.

Il fixa son regard sur l'entrée de la grande salle d'audience. Derrière cette imposante porte, il voyait presque Aphrodite à l'entrée de son temple.

– Tu as dû te rendre compte avant moi de la fragilité psychologique de cet enfant, Lucas. Il est sur ses gardes en permanence, considérant tout et tous comme un danger potentiel pour lui. Et le simple fait qu'il ne puisse se séparer de ses roses montre qu'il serait tout à fait apte à se défendre contre ce qu'il percevrait, même inconsciemment, comme une menace. Je ne sais pas s'il sait que ses roses sont empoisonnées, mais d'instinct, il a perçu qu'elles pouvaient le protéger. Son cosmos est à cette image : tantôt chaud, tantôt froid. Il oscille en permanence entre deux extrêmes sans parvenir à se fixer.

– L'entraînement au rôle de chevalier l'aidera à surmonter cela, j'en suis sûr. Il pourrait l'aider à ne plus craindre son environnement constamment.

– C'est en effet l'une des deux possibilités de résultats auxquelles j'ai pensées, déclara gravement le Pope. Et je te fais confiance pour faire en sorte qu'elle se produise. C'est une véritable reconstruction tant psychologique que physique qu'il lui faut, et tu as commencé à obtenir des résultats encourageants. Tu as réussi à le faire traverser le Sanctuaire et rencontrer quelqu'un de parfaitement inconnu pour lui. Tu as réussi à devenir une partie de son univers, même si actuellement ce n'est qu'un frémissement. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à tout moment… par un acte maladroit ou malheureux… Nous ne venions à le faire complètement régresser jusqu'à la deuxième possibilité…

Lucas baissa les yeux. Il savait tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas voulu y faire face.

– Vous voulez dire… ce que redoutait son père ?

– Oui. Il faut bien reconnaître que son instinct et son cosmos, même s'ils sont défensifs, renferment une très forte part d'agressivité. Même si pour l'instant, elle n'est pas dominante, nous savons qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle s'est manifestée avec violence. Les éclats de cosmos qui nous sont parvenus jusqu'ici, au Sanctuaire, et qui nous ont permis de le localiser, en sont la preuve. Le cosmos d'Aphrodite est puissant, et s'il peut être protecteur, je crains que sa dominante ne soit la destruction. Le rosier en est la concrétisation : le cosmos qui s'y est infiltré est noir et haineux. Un cosmos qui ne demande qu'à ressurgir. Celui… d'un tueur.

Lucas laissa flotter ce mot dans la vaste salle. Le cosmos d'un tueur. Il ne pouvait le nier. Le jour de son réveil, lorsqu'il avait frôlé la main d'Aphrodite, n'avait-il pas immédiatement ressenti une aura meurtrière autour de l'enfant, qui l'avait poussé à faire un pas en arrière ? Si son cosmos était en temps normal calme et presque chaleureux, il ne suffisait que d'une parole ou un geste mal interprété pour que dans l'instant, un tout autre apparaisse, froid, méfiant, prêt à attaquer. Celui de l'Aphrodite méfiant. Celui du petit enfant ensanglanté et assommé par les coups de son père qu'il avait été chercher en Suède. L'entraînement qu'il allait lui faire subir était à double tranchant, et c'était ce que tous deux craignaient. Car il développerait les deux facettes de son aura.

– Votre Altesse, je sais que nous prenons un risque, mais… C'est quelque chose que nous devons faire. Non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Athéna. Si les présages sont vrais, la déesse ne tardera pas à se réincarner, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aura besoin de ses chevaliers autour d'elle et Aphrodite est l'un d'eux. Il est juste perdu entre deux extrémités. J'ai espoir de réussir à le guider vers son rôle de protecteur, je sais qu'il ne veut faire de mal à personne. Il faut juste que nous parvenions à le débarrasser de sa peur.

– Toi mieux que quiconque pourras y parvenir. Je te fais confiance, Lucas. Commence son entraînement dès que tu le jugeras apte à le recevoir mais reste prudent surtout. Va maintenant.

– Oui, Grand Pope. Après tout… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Après une courte révérence, Lucas se retira et laisse le Pope seul. Celui-ci retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait du Chevalier des Poissons qui avait été son ami et compagnon d'armes autrefois, lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Un être agréable et serviable avec les autres saints, mais cruel et sanguinaire envers ses ennemis, capable de retarder à dessein leur mort pour les faire souffrir davantage. Un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à égorger son propre maître après que celui-ci se fût révélé être un traître. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir qui il était vraiment. Qui, du tueur ou de l'ami souriant, était le "véritable" Saint des Poissons. L'armure d'or, à sa mort, avait refusé tout nouveau maître, même si le candidat était le plus pur et le plus ardent défenseur de la cause d'Athéna. Mais elle se réveillait pour Aphrodite…

Il ferma les yeux.

Après tout, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, murmura le Pope sans conviction.

Aphrodite ressassait ce que le Pope avait patiemment et longuement déclamé de sa voix douce mais autoritaire. Il tâcha de dissocier chaque point essentiel pour ordonner ses pensées embrouillées par le flot d'informations.

Tout d'abord… Athéna. Une déesse des temps anciens. Guerrière, savante, protectrice. Elle veillait sur la Terre, en revenant au monde sous les traits d'un être humain, tous les… les 200 ou 300 ans, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Elle renaissait ici, au Sanctuaire, au pied d'une gigantesque statue qui lui était dédiée. Son destin était d'affronter les divinités maléfiques désireuses de posséder la planète. Pour cela, elle devait faire appel à des saints.

Les chevaliers donc. Des gens comme Lucas. Ils avaient le droit de porter une armure associée à une constellation dans le ciel. Il y avait plusieurs grades de saints. Les plus faibles et les plus nombreux, étaient les chevaliers de bronze, puis venaient ceux d'argent et enfin, d'or, ceux représentant le Zodiaque. Ceux vivant dans les temples. Le gardien de la troisième Maison, ce "Saga", devait donc en être un. C'était pour ça que Lucas lui avait parlé avec respect. On ne choisissait pas son grade, c'était la destinée qui le faisait. Un chevalier devait subir un entraînement sévère pour mériter son armure et prouver qu'il était prêt à défendre la déesse. S'ils étaient assez forts pour faire cela, c'était qu'ils devaient être comme des dieux eux-mêmes… Ils parvenaient à manier ce que le Pope avait appelé "cosmos".

Le nom donné à l'aura jaune qu'il s'était découverte. Il n'avait pas très bien saisi ce que c'était. Une sorte d'énergie, enfermée dans les gens, mais qui, grâce à l'entraînement, pouvait se réveiller et être utilisée. Ces gens-là étaient des chevaliers. Le cosmos leur donnait force et vitesse. Il les rendait invincibles. Il améliorait les 5 sens, révélait le 6ème, permettait d'accéder au 7ème, celui qui offrait la possibilité de se servir de la puissance maximale de son aura. Le Pope avait aussi dit que chez certaines personnes… Le cosmos était _déjà_ en éveil, dès leur naissance. Que cela pouvait faire peur parce qu'on n'y comprenait pas. Déplacer les objets sans y toucher, faire de la télépathie, pouvoir allumer des feux à volonté ou encore aller plus vite que la moyenne, était le fait du cosmos mal appréhendé. Ces personnes-là étaient plus fortes que les autres. C'était celles destinées à être des Chevaliers d'Or. Aphrodite avait deviné que cela était son cas. On l'avait amené au Sanctuaire parce que son aura le destinait à devenir comme Lucas… peut-être même plus fort encore. On avait décidé pour lui. Son seul avenir, c'était le Sanctuaire. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou non cela. Ce qui était certain aussi, c'était qu'il serait forcé de passer par la case "entraînement", comme l'avait déjà dit Lucas.

Cela allait être dur et long, jusqu'au moment où il aurait assez de force pour dominer l'armure d'or des Poissons. Il devrait devenir plus puissant sur le plan physique, moral et énergétique. Son cosmos devrait égaler, voire surpasser celui de l'armure. Pour la soumettre. Lucas l'entraînerait. Lucas serait la force. Comme le Grand Pope. Tous deux étaient la force. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner devant eux. _Je ne peux pas lutter contre la force, je ne le dois pas. C'est la loi. Ne pas aller contre. Désobéir provoque la douleur. _Maintenant qu'il savait exactement ce qu'était Lucas, il n'avait pas envie de provoquer sa colère. Il lui ferait encore plus mal que Svend.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait descendu sans s'en rendre compte les marches. Il était à présent à l'entrée du Temple des Poissons, là où reposait l'armure. Comment avait-il réussi à ne pas tomber en loupant une marche ? Décidément, certaines choses lui échappaient aujourd'hui.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, hésitant. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait _envie_ de voir l'urne encore, de la toucher. Elle était toujours là et il posa les mains dessus avec un certain plaisir. Le contact doux de l'or poli était agréable, et il lui sembla même qu'il était chaud. L'urne était si belle que l'armure qu'elle renfermait devait l'être elle aussi. Tant de beauté, il ne pourrait pas échouer à la voir. Il ne devait pas. _L'échec, la défaite, sont les plus horribles laideurs. Elles sentent le sang et la mort. Je veux voir le symbole de la victoire. La victoire est beauté. _Et puis, peut-être qu'en devenant assez fort avec l'armure, il serait capable de monter voir sa sœur. Il avait bien encore des questions sur ce qu'étaient les chevaliers, le cosmos, Athéna, mais ce qui comptait à présent, c'était cet espoir qui venait de le frôler. _Si on est assez fort pour protéger une déesse, on doit l'être pour monter au Ciel_.

Une voix qui l'appelait l'arracha à ses pensées et le fit tressaillir.

En ressortant du temple du Pope, Lucas avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater qu'Aphrodite était parti. En général, le petit faisait ce qu'il disait, aussi n'aimait-il pas cette disparition inopinée, bien qu'il eût conscience qu'en plein cœur du Sanctuaire, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Mais il craignait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne l'ait effrayé. Il examina soigneusement les environs du temple avant de se décider à commencer à redescendre. Peut-être que le gamin était finalement rentré se réfugier à leur maison… C'est alors qu'il ressentit son cosmos, dans la demeure des Poissons…

Il y retrouva son Aphrodite collé à l'urne sacrée et prit quelques instants pour le contempler ainsi. Il avait l'air si paisible, confiant, cela était rare. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

– Aphrodite ? appela-t-il.

L'enfant sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Il perdit son air contrarié lorsqu'il le reconnut et n'afficha plus que son habituelle indifférence.

– Tu vas me disputer ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

– Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

– Je… J'ai pas obéi…

– J'ai juste été surpris de te retrouver ici. Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer l'armure.

– Elle est jolie.

– Allez viens, nous rentrons. Je demanderai au Pope si tu pourras retourner voir l'urne.

– Pourquoi ? Elle… ne reste pas ici ?

– Non, elle va rejoindre les autres dans le temple du Pope. C'est une mesure de sécurité.

Aphrodite parut déçu mais accepta la sentence sans rien dire de plus. On l'avait dressé à obéir Sans se plaindre… Cela attristait Lucas. S'il restait dans cet état d'esprit, l'entraînement n'apporterait rien de bénéfique au petit aux cheveux bleus, tout juste lui renforcerait-il les muscles. Or, Aphrodite devait apprendre bien plus… sinon, l'armure d'or, même entrée en syntonisation avec lui, le rejetterait. Il tendit sa main.

– Tu viens ?

Aphrodite fixa un instant Lucas sans se saisir de cette main tendue vers lui. Il soupira et se mit en route, suivi par le gamin.

* * *

– Lucas…

La petite voix le surprit et il manqua d'en lâcher l'assiette qu'il frottait. Il regarda Aphrodite, à côté de lui, qui avait cessé d'essuyer la vaisselle. Ses yeux étaient inquiets, mais il n'osait pas les relever vers ceux de son tuteur.

– Oui ?

Aphrodite n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans le Temple des Poissons. La nuit était tombée depuis et Lucas avait vraiment craint de ne plus ré-entendre le petit avant le lendemain.

– Athéna… est une déesse, hein ?

– Oui.

– Elle est très forte ?

– A un point que l'on ne peut imaginer. Pourquoi ?

Le petit Suédois semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, qui nécessitaient la confirmation du moindre argument. Lucas souriait : l'Aphrodite qu'il préférait, le curieux, était de retour aux commandes.

– Alors pourquoi elle a besoin des chevaliers contre les autres dieux ? Si elle est aussi forte, elle pourrait le faire toute seule…

Il avait parlé si doucement que Lucas avait failli ne pas entendre. A croire qu'il pensait prononcer quelque chose qu'il ne fallait, des paroles qui lui attireraient une prompte punition. Pourtant, sa question était on ne peut plus naturelle, lui-même l'avait déjà posée au Pope lorsqu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, bien des années auparavant. D'ailleurs, il remarqua en pensée qu'il devait s'agir de la plus courante de toutes les interrogations parmi les chevaliers et apprentis…

– Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse toute faite… C'est vrai qu'Athéna est très puissante, et qu'elle seule est capable de terrasser les dieux qui viennent la défier… mais ces dieux eux-mêmes ont des soldats, leurs propres "chevaliers". Tu vois, ils les font attaquer en premier, pour affaiblir notre déesse. Elle est puissante mais elle revient dans un corps humain, un corps mortel et qui se fatigue. Son cosmos est sans limite mais ses forces, elles, diminuent. Si elle affrontait les chevaliers adversaires en premier, elle pourrait être blessée ou épuisée en se retrouvant ensuite face au dieu qu'ils servent. Il n'aurait plus aucun mal à prendre la victoire. Sans compter qu'Athéna répugne à faire du mal aux humains, quels qu'ils soient. Nous sommes là pour les empêcher de rejoindre Athéna, nous l'aidons, la soutenons. Ainsi, elle peut se concentrer sur son adversaire.

Aphrodite but les paroles avec un grand intérêt, mais quelque chose semblait encore le tracasser. Il baissa les yeux sur le verre qu'il tenait encore en main dès que Lucas se fut arrêté de parler. Il se remit à le sécher sans conviction.

– Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais me demander ? proposa le chevalier. Il n'y a aucun mal à se poser des questions, Aphrodite.

– … Les… Les chevaliers… d'Athéna, les saints… Ils peuvent mourir ?

Lucas soupira : il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce point-ci avec le petit garçon. Le Pope lui-même avait soigneusement évité ce sujet. Que dire à cet enfant de 6 ans qui le regardait gravement à présent, guettant le moindre mensonge de sa part ? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais lui révéler la vérité lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

– Oui, répondit-il finalement.

– Toi, tu peux… mourir ?

– …Il n'y a pas de guerre, Aphrodite. Je ne mourrai pas.

Il vit l'enfant lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui, observant, cherchant la vérité dans ces paroles. Puis, il se remit à son ouvrage sans rien ajouter ni dire de la soirée, obéissant sagement lorsque Lucas l'envoya se coucher.

Lucas resta seul au salon, contemplant d'un œil vide les étoiles depuis la fenêtre. Que pouvait-il dire à Aphrodite ? Bien sûr que les chevaliers pouvaient mourir. Bien sûr qu'ils _allaient_ mourir lors de la prochaine guerre sainte. C'était leur destinée commune, aussi cruelle fut-elle. Leur rôle, bien plus que de protéger Athéna, était de _mourir_ pour elle. Lors de la dernière bataille, il n'y avait eu que deux survivants, deux miraculés. Tous les autres avaient péri. Et les premiers qui étaient tombés… avaient été les Chevaliers d'Or, de par la traîtrise du maître du Chevalier des Poissons. La garde rapprochée constituée par ces douze Saints était tout à la fois la plus puissante barrière devant Athéna et la dernière. L'abattre en premier était un choix stratégique judicieux mais risqué. Si on parvenait à ce miracle, le reste de la chevalerie ne pesait pas bien lourd pour défendre la déesse. Ce qui voulait dire aussi… que s'il parvenait à arracher l'armure d'or de la douzième Maison… Aphrodite risquait d'être l'un des premiers à mourir. Il le rendrait fort. Il ferait tout pour que lui aussi survive. Il ne l'avait pas secouru en Suède pour ensuite le jeter dans les bras de la Mort sans aucun sentiment. Les épreuves qui l'attendaient seraient dures, mais bénéfiques au final, il le savait. Ce qu'il espérait…

Il tourna les yeux vers la porte fermée de la chambre du petit… Il espérait simplement que l'entraînement ne renfermerait pas la fragile brèche qu'il était parvenu à créer dans la défense du petit. Le Grand Pope avait désigné le Groenland, terre de prédilection des chevaliers du signe marin depuis des générations, car étant le symbole même de la puissance et de l'implacabilité de l'eau, l'élément protecteur des Saints des Poissons. Un endroit où l'eau était présente partout dans sa forme la plus terrible, et aux conditions climatiques si extrêmes qu'elles bâtissaient des capacités de résistance extrêmement élevées chez qui y survivait. Et pour supporter l'armure des Poissons, il fallait bien ça. Car l'armure… détruisait ceux qu'elle jugeait indigne d'elle, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Même si Aphrodite était parvenu à s'attirer ses faveurs, il pouvait lui aussi les perdre à tout moment.

Ce moment était encore loin. Il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter maintenant. Leur départ pour le Nord était prévu dans deux semaines. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant un long moment au Sanctuaire. Lucas espérait que cela ne bouleverse pas davantage encore le petit.

Dans sa chambre, Aphrodite contemplait le rosier, la main bandée posée sur son pied. Lucas ne voulait plus qu'il se blesse avec les épines, il devrait faire attention à l'avenir. _Il est la force. _D'ici quelques temps, quelques semaines au plus, il deviendrait comme Svend. Les entraînements, c'était toujours cela. Durs, longs, injustes. Douloureux, si douloureux. Froids comme l'infini. Ça le serait bien plus avec le Chevalier de Cassiopée. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

_Je te protégerai…_

Il commençait à être bien ici, et voilà qu'on l'arrachait de nouveau de cette terre pour le mettre ailleurs. Il aurait voulu se reposer encore. Lorsqu'il était seul, il avait au moins l'impression de diriger un peu sa vie, de l'impulser, de l'influencer et de lui faire prendre la voie qu'il voulait. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il ne contrôlait rien.

_Pourquoi es-tu triste ?_

– Parce que Lucas est un menteur.

La constatation lui faisait mal au cœur sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Lucas, éhonté, avait menti en lui affirmant qu'il ne mourrait pas. Le pensait-il idiot ? Si les chevaliers meurent, alors Lucas aussi. Il avait dit un mensonge. Pourtant, il était habitué aux mensonges de Svend, lorsque celui-ci lui promettait un adoucissement de ses coups, une friandise, un arrêt total des entraînements. Il avait fini par s'y habituer et se laisser bercer par ces illusions. Mais pourquoi, venant de Lucas…?

_Pourquoi as-tu mal ?_

– Je n'ai pas mal. J'ai juste sommeil, bougonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

_Alors dors, je te bercerai…_

_Je suis né parmi les chutes d'eau pourpres_

_J'étais faible, mais pas encore maudit_

_Mort au monde. Vivant pour ce voyage._

_Une nuit, j'ai rêvé d'une rose blanche se fanant,_

_Un nouveau-né noyant sa vie de solitude_

_J'ai rêvé tout mon futur. Revécu mon passé._

_Un témoignage de la Beauté de la Bête._

Nightwish_ – Bless the Child_

Aphrodite s'était assis sur un grand rocher non loin de la maisonnette de Lucas. De là où il était, il pouvait voir des sortes de grandes arènes, éparpillées au pied du Sanctuaire. De nombreuses personnes semblaient s'y entraîner, certaines en armure, d'autres non. Il devinait qu'il s'agissait des maîtres et de leurs apprentis. Il joua un instant avec sa rose. D'après ce que lui avait dit Lucas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant leur départ pour le Groenland. C'était tôt, mais le Chevalier de Cassiopée désirait qu'il apprenne au plus tôt ce qu'était le cosmos et comment le contrôler. Craignait-il qu'il arrive ce qui était arrivé à Svend ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment il avait fait. Il avait senti sa haine, sa colère atteindre leur paroxysme, puis une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, impérieuse, lumineuse, si lumineuse…

_Je peux le faire taire à jamais… Tue-le !_

Puis le noir… Après tout… Où était le mal ? Il n'avait fait qu'appliquer la règle 8…

**Règle numéro 8 : Tu ne souffriras que vive plus faible que toi**

Svend était faible, nuisible. Un parasite violent et destructeur. Il était le Fort, mais c'était une place qu'il avait usurpée. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué… Quelle déception. Il aurait aimé le faire souffrir et le voir dans une petite boîte en bois, comme sa mère. Il n'aurait pas plu ce jour-là. Au contraire, un magnifique soleil aurait brillé, illuminant son visage… Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il planta son regard dans la fleur rouge. Il en huma le parfum et se reconcentra sur les arènes. L'enfant aux cheveux dorés y était-il ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr vu d'ici. S'approcher… non, il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Ici au moins, il pouvait surveiller en toute sécurité ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et puis… Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Lucas avait commencé à lui apprendre le grec. Ça ne servirait à rien d'aller voir d'autres personnes s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles lui disaient. Ce serait leur offrir un trop grand avantage.

Une douce vague de chaleur vint soudain lui caresser l'âme. Il se retourna lentement : le garçon blond était là… Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il portait une tunique presque semblable à la sienne et semblait attendre quelque chose, restant à distance respectueuse de lui. Après quelques secondes d'observation, le blondinet ouvrit la bouche.

– Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il lentement en grec.

Aphrodite inclina la tête et le vit s'approcher lentement, s'asseyant sur un rocher proche du sien. Le Suédois se recula un peu, ne le quittant pas des yeux. L'apprenti de la Vierge s'assit en tailleur sans tourner le visage vers lui. Il sentait que son voisin s'était tendu.

– Merci.

– … De… De quoi ?

Il sourit.

– Parce que tu n'es pas parti.

Il lui parlait lentement, choisissant ses mots pour être bien compris. Il devinait qu'il ne devait pas très bien comprendre le grec encore. Aphrodite ne répondit rien, le regardant. Il n'était pas très à l'aise d'avoir quelqu'un si près de lui. D'autant plus cet enfant qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois, et qui, à chaque rencontre, était reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler aujourd'hui ?

– Je m'appelle Shaka, reprit l'Hindou pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. Et toi ?

– … Aphro.

– Juste " Aphro " ?

– …

Aphrodite, curieux, avait eu envie de jeter un œil dans le dictionnaire de Lucas. Et ce qu'il avait trouvé sur son prénom ne lui plaisait pas. Le nom d'une divinité de l'Amour, passe encore, mais quand c'était celui d'une femme, là, par contre… Il n'avait pas envie que Shaka se moque de lui. Il sentit le cosmos chaud et doux de l'Hindou revenir l'entourer timidement, comme pour le rassurer.

– …Tu vas rire si je te dis mon nom, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Il n'aimait pas reconnaître ce genre de choses devant les autres, particulièrement devant un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas et semblait plus fort que lui, beaucoup plus fort.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est un nom pour fille…

S'il voulait l'humilier, il n'avait qu'à continuer. Mais pourquoi lui répondait-il aussi ? Etait-ce à cause de son cosmos caressant qui l'entourait ? _Ne pas se laisser affaiblir surtout, par personne_. Il serra sa rose entre ses doigts, fermant à moitié les yeux.

Shaka sentit son cosmos commencer à être contré par celui d'Aphrodite. Il ressentait de nouveau de l'inquiétude. Il ne fallait pas le laisser comme ça. C'était l'une des rares personnes au Sanctuaire à oser lui parler, il ne voulait pas que ça change. L'explication probable était qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et donc, ignorait les rumeurs courant sur son compte. Elles finiraient bien par lui parvenir, mais avant que cela ne se produise, il désirait faire de ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux bleus un ami, un véritable ami. Du moins, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler.

– Je ne rirai pas.

Le Suédois s'aperçut que Shaka avait rappelé son cosmos, le laissant seul juge de sa réponse. N'était-ce pas une manœuvre habile au contraire ? Pour mieux tromper ? Il scruta son visage, mais ses yeux fermés et son masque impassible à présent ne lui apportaient aucun signe de traîtrise – ou de confiance.

– … C'est… Aphrodite. C'est mon nom.

Il vit un sourire discret apparaître sur les lèvres de Shaka et se braqua. La vague de douceur revint immédiatement autour de lui, mais cette fois, il sut dresser un mur contre elle. Son propre cosmos, inconsciemment, repoussa celui de Shaka.

– Je ne me moquais pas, Aphro, le rassura le blondinet devant sa résistance. Je le trouve très beau.

Le cosmos froid qui l'entourait à présent ne diminua pas, lui faisant perdre son sourire. Aphrodite ne le croyait pas et se taisait à présent, les yeux perdus sur les arènes. Il rappela une nouvelle fois son cosmos, résolu à ne pas inquiéter davantage son compagnon. L'aura de méfiance diminua mais ne disparut pas. Il était sur ses gardes. C'était exactement le résultat auquel n'aurait pas voulu aboutir Shaka. Visiblement, Aphrodite était décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole pour l'instant. Il eut un petit soupir et se leva.

– Je pourrai revenir te parler ? demanda-t-il.

– …Je vais partir, ça ne sert à rien, murmura le Suédois sans bouger.

– Mais tu reviendras. On revient toujours.

Shaka regarda un instant Aphrodite, attendant une réponse ou un mouvement quelconque, mais il n'en obtint aucun. A peine son souffle s'était-il un peu accéléré. Faire ainsi appel à une partie de son cosmos le fatiguait visiblement, mais en contre-partie, celui-ci semblait de nouveau augmenter légèrement. Sa présence silencieuse l'inquiétait. Shaka inclina légèrement le buste puis prit congé, se dirigeant vers le grand escalier qui le mènerait au Temple de la Vierge.

Aphrodite le suivit un instant du coin de l'œil avant de se lever. Il retourna dans la maison dès que Shaka se fut suffisamment éloigné. Il n'avait plus envie d'être dehors.

– Je suis content que tu te sois libéré, Lucas.

– C'est plutôt ton maître qu'il faut remercier. Normalement, tu devrais être en train de t'entraîner, Saga.

– Bah, tu sais… Il dit que je fais beaucoup de progrès… Et puis, comme tu vas bientôt partir, il a dit qu'il pouvait bien me laisser une heure ou deux de répit.

C'était un petit mensonge, mais Saga le jugea suffisamment peu éloigné de la vérité pour être prononcé. Il avait bien dit à son maître qu'il voulait voir Lucas, mais celui-ci n'avait accepté que parce que son frère Kânon avait proposé un échange d'entraînement pour la journée. Il aurait une double dose dans les jours à venir, mais c'était un moindre mal pour pouvoir parler avec Lucas, que le jeune Grec appréciait beaucoup. Il avait laissé son armure à son frère. Simplement vêtu comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge, le jeune Chevalier des Gémeaux se sentait bien fragile face à Lucas. Le Temple des Gémeaux était calme et frais.

– Alors, tu voulais que je te parle d'Aphrodite, non ? Tu es bien curieux.

– C'est vrai… Mais tu sais, j'ai rencontré tous les autres apprentis pour les armures d'or… Je peux même m'entraîner avec eux, j'aime bien les connaître. Nous sommes frères d'armes après tout. Mais comme on ne voit jamais ton protégé…

– Aphrodite n'aime pas trop se mêler aux autres. Tu as déjà pu le constater lorsque je l'ai amené au Pope. Il… Il craint d'être approché. J'ai bon espoir de lui faire perdre cette habitude, mais il faut lui laisser du temps.

– Pourquoi a-t-il peur ?

– C'est lui que ça regarde, Saga, soupira Lucas.

Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter à Saga l'histoire du petit Suédois, dont il devinait sans trop de mal une bonne partie du déroulement. Aphrodite déciderait seul à qui il ferait ou non assez confiance pour s'ouvrir. Il ne devait pas faire ce choix pour lui.

– Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– Et le Grand Pope, que pense-t-il de lui ?

– Avec un bon entraînement, il pense qu'il serait tout à fait apte pour être chevalier, comme toi et moi. L'armure des Poissons l'a désigné en tout cas.

– Les Poissons ? Cette… Cette saleté ?

Lucas inclina la tête en silence. Il comprenait le ressentiment de Saga. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire 7 ans auparavant, à peu près au même âge qu'Aphrodite, le jeune garçon s'était lié d'amitié avec un apprenti qui était de 3 ans son aîné, Icare. Icare fournissait des efforts louables pour mériter une place de chevalier d'or, et on l'avait jugé digne de l'armure des Poissons. Elle semblait elle aussi encline à se laisser porter par lui… Mais le jour du test, elle l'avait tué. Saga restait persuadé depuis lors qu'elle avait elle-même encouragé les illusions d'Icare, simplement pour broyer une âme.

– Je sais ce que tu penses d'elle, Saga, reprit Lucas lorsqu'il constata que la flamme haineuse dans le regard de l'adolescent avait diminué. J'ai aussi peur qu'elle n'accepte pas Aphrodite, mais figure-toi que cette fois, il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

– Et quoi donc ?

– Elle a elle-même éveillé un bref instant le cosmos d'Aphrodite au niveau de celui d'un chevalier d'or. C'était… Je n'ai jamais vu ni senti ça auparavant, même pas lorsque tu as obtenu l'armure des Gémeaux. On aurait presque dit… qu'elle se présentait à lui, lui montrait la voie.

– C'est curieux en effet… Mais c'est une armure traître, tu le sais bien. Icare aussi disait qu'elle l'attirait…

– Saga… Je reste persuadé qu'il était trop tôt. Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'elle est traître. Seul un cosmos qui est capable de la dominer peut permettre de la revêtir. Icare… n'avait pas achevé suffisamment son entraînement. Et quels que soient nos regrets, à présent, cela est inutile d'y revenir.

Saga acquiesça.

– J'espère juste qu'il ne connaîtra pas le même sort… Lucas, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Si les 12 Chevaliers d'Or sont réunis, ça veut dire que… la déesse Athéna ne tardera pas à renaître…

– Comment sais-tu ça ?

– La supposition. J'ai raison, hein ? La Guerre Sainte recommencera sous peu…

– Le Grand Pope n'est pas très loquace à ce sujet…

Il remarqua le léger tremblement qui agitait les bras de Saga et que l'adolescent tentait de dissimuler. Lucas oubliait presque que celui qu'il avait face à lui n'avait que 12 ans, malgré sa maturité. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé où le Gémeaux avait trouvé place.

– Saga, les dieux ne font pas preuve d'une exactitude parfaite, tu sais. Même si certains signes concourent, que la présence des douze Chevaliers d'Or est l'un d'eux, cela ne veut pas dire que demain, le conflit reprendra.

– Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je… Je devrais pas avoir peur, mon maître me le répète sans arrêt mais…

– C'est normal d'avoir peur, Saga. Même si tu portes une armure, tu restes un enfant… S'il y a bel et bien une guerre qui se prépare, sois certain que nous y ferons face ensemble. Cette fois, il y aura plus que deux survivants, crois-moi.

Saga se serra timidement contre le Chevalier de Cassiopée. Son maître ne l'autorisait pas à faire ce genre de choses, mais Lucas ne le repoussait jamais. Il se détendit lorsqu'il sentit son bras entourer ses épaules. S'il aurait pu choisir un grand frère, il aurait désigné Lucas sans aucun doute… Il pensait parfois à lui révéler l'existence de Kânon, le lui présenter pour que lui aussi connaisse le bonheur de savoir que quelqu'un le comprenait, mais son maître disait que cela devait rester secret. Que ce serait leur meilleure protection à tous les deux, et leur meilleure arme.

– Je… Je devrais pas le dire… mais Aphrodite a de la chance de t'avoir pour maître, Lucas…

Lucas rit doucement.

– Dommage que lui ne le voie pas.

– …Combien de temps vas-tu quitter le Sanctuaire ?

– Je ne sais pas encore… Sans doute plusieurs mois. Tout dépendra des ordres du Pope et des progrès d'Aphrodite.

Saga ne répondit rien et se serra davantage contre Lucas. Il avait parfois besoin de laisser parler l'enfant en lui. Tout le monde le considérait comme un adulte et le traitait comme tel. Il aimait tellement se blottir contre quelqu'un pourtant. Son frère le laissait faire en râlant, bien qu'en fait, il adorait ça lui aussi, mais c'était différent d'un adulte. Les autres apprentis le craignaient parce qu'il était Chevalier d'Or, le Pope était inaccessible et les autres chevaliers ne montraient que froideur et rigueur. Les élans humains leur étaient étrangers et ils ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'il était parfois bon de les laisser s'exprimer. Le Gémeau voulait garder la chaleur et la gentillesse de Lucas avec lui, s'en imprégner durant sa longue absence.

Lucas lui, se souvenait toujours que de tous ceux assemblés le jour où Icare était mort, il était celui vers lequel était venu se consoler le jeune Saga éploré. Parce qu'il avait été le seul à montrer sa peine à ce moment-là, sans se soucier des regards de réprimande silencieuse de ses pairs.

Shaka contemplait les deux arbres s'élevant dans le jardin du Temple de la Vierge. Il avait toujours éprouvé une tendresse particulière pour eux et aimait s'asseoir sous eux lorsqu'il se sentait seul ou triste. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit comme le lui avait appris son maître. Peut-être les Twin Sals lui apporteraient-ils une réponse…

– Shaka ? Il va être l'heure de reprendre ton entraînement, déclara son maître en entrant dans le jardin.

– Maître… Je… Quelque chose me laisse perplexe…

– Quoi donc ? demanda Karu de la Vierge en s'approchant de son disciple.

Shaka se tourna vers lui.

– Maître, quelqu'un dont le cosmos est instinctivement froid et méfiant peut-il devenir chevalier d'Athéna ?

– Penses-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ?

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pardonnez-moi.

– Eh bien… Shaka, je dirais que cette personne, en tant que chevalier, serait dangereuse… mais que rien ne pourrait empêcher qu'elle ne soit une bonne protectrice de la déesse. Le cosmos de certains êtres peut apparaître froid sans pour autant être réellement dépourvu de bonté. C'est juste une facette de leur force qu'ils ignorent. Ils connaissent le pouvoir d'attaque du cosmos, mais non son potentiel de défense. Alors ils écartent systématiquement tout ce qui représente un danger.

– Alors, on peut les aider ?

– Bien sûr. Mais cela peut être délicat si cette personne qui t'intrigue ne veut pas être aidée, par peur ou par méconnaissance. Tu as déjà dû essayer, non ?

– Oui, mais maintenant, je crains qu'elle ne veuille plus me laisser faire… Elle a repoussé mon cosmos…

– Ne sois pas déçu, Shaka. Il arrive des moments où les gens n'ont pas envie d'être soutenus, mais simplement d'être seuls. Avant d'obtenir de l'aide des autres, de l'accepter, ils ont besoin de se comprendre eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'elle aura commencé ce travail, cette personne te laissera peut-être recommencer. Est-ce quelqu'un dont tu voudrais être l'ami ?

– … Oui…

Karu sourit. Il savait que Shaka était plus ou moins mis à l'écart au Sanctuaire, en raison de l'origine qu'on lui prêtait. Une origine pourtant bien réelle, et qu'il avait lui-même eu du mal à accepter lorsqu'on lui avait présenté le jeune Indien. Son cosmos bien plus puissant que la moyenne l'avait rapidement persuadé de la véracité des rumeurs. Il n'en démontrait rien pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était. Aurait-il donc trouvé quelqu'un qui ne se souciait guère de cela ?

– Alors, laisse-moi te dire une chose, Shaka. L'amitié ne passe pas par le cosmos, mais par la parole et les gestes. Ce n'est pas avec le cosmos que l'on devient ami avec quelqu'un mais par ce que l'on fait pour ou avec lui. Sois simplement toi-même, pas un apprenti chevalier.

Shaka ouvrit ses yeux bleu pâle pour les fixer sur son maître, surpris du conseil qu'il venait de lui donner.

– C'est… tout ?

Ce n'est pas aussi facile quand on y met en pratique, Shaka, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse te dire. Le cosmos ne fait pas tout.

Shaka y pensa toute la semaine qui suivit, sans trouver vraiment le courage d'essayer d'y appliquer. Il ne retourna pas voir Aphrodite jusqu'à son départ, car il avait peur que celui-ci, une nouvelle fois, ne le repousse avec son cosmos si froid, ou tout simplement, ne lui adresse plus la parole. Pourquoi voulait-il faire du petit Suédois son ami ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il s'entendait bien avec Camus, l'apprenti du Verseau, ou encore Aiolia, celui du Lion, mais ce n'était pas des liens comparables à ceux qu'il avait envie de tisser avec Aphrodite. Etait-ce parce que l'enfant avait l'air aussi seul et perdu que lui ? Ou parce que dans ses yeux brillait une flamme si particulière quand il regardait les gens ? Le jour où ils étaient sur ces rochers surplombant les arènes, il avait bien senti qu'Aphrodite avait envie de s'approcher, de découvrir ce monde étranger pour lui, mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il y pensait encore lorsqu'il regarda de loin Aphrodite et Lucas s'éloigner vers ce qui serait leur lieu de vie durant longtemps. Et à sa surprise, il vit Aphrodite se retourner vers lui un bref instant. Shaka envoya inconsciemment une légère onde de son cosmos vers lui. Aphrodite ne la repoussa pas, le fixant de son regard azur, avant de rejoindre Lucas. Shaka esquissa un sourire heureux. Il attendrait avec impatience son retour.

_(…)_

_Pourquoi m'aime-t-on quand je suis parti ?_

_Retourné à temps pour bénir l'enfant…_

_Comment pourrais-je jamais le ressentir de nouveau ?_

_Me donnerait-on une chance de revenir ?_

Nightwish_ – Bless the Child_

* * *

Il s'arrêta un instant de marcher, contemplant d'un œil éteint l'endroit où il allait passer les prochains mois. La bise soufflait fort, soulevant de légers nuages de poudreuse arrachée au sol, à perte de vue ; où qu'il put jeter le regard, il ne voyait que du blanc. Une mer de glace et de neige, dont l'océan venait dévorer une partie plus loin sur sa gauche. Au milieu de ce champ désolé et sans vie, une petite cabane se dressait, seule, perdue. Elle ressemblait à celle où vivait Lucas au Sanctuaire, mais paraissait plus solide, plus cossue, pour affronter les rigueurs du climat.

Aphrodite avait peu de connaissances sur le monde extérieur. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école, ses parents – son père en particulier – ayant préféré faire eux-mêmes son éducation, l'école la plus proche étant trop éloignée de la maison familiale. Sa mère, sa maîtresse en chef, lui avait appris les lettres et les chiffres non sans difficulté, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire progresser dans d'autres domaines, Svend était arrivé, et avec lui, les coups et une vie de forçat. L'école et la possibilité d'y aller un jour en avaient été aussitôt oubliées. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer les marques qu'il portait à longueur de journée ? Svend lui avait si bien fait rentrer dans la tête que leurs entraînements étaient des choses secrètes, qui ne devaient être connues que d'eux… Il frissonna, replongeant son regard sur la plaine alentour. Tant de blanc, contrastant avec la nuit longue et froide du Groenland hivernal… Que cela ressemblait à la Suède… Il ne manquait que des arbres décharnés pour que l'illusion soit parfaite. Non, ce n'était pas ce pays, cette cage, c'en était un autre… Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi tous les pays du monde se ressemblaient-ils tant lorsqu'on oubliait leur nom ? Il sentit soudain une main dans son dos et sursauta.

– Aphrodite, c'est moi.

Il se fixa sur le visage de Lucas et se calma, le reconnaissant. Celui-ci lui rabattit sa capuche sur la tête.

– Viens, ne reste pas sans bouger.

Il repartit vers la maison, suivi de près par un Aphrodite plongé dans ses pensées. Il laissait ses yeux courir sur la neige. C'était si ressemblant… La même nuit, le même vent, la même odeur de glace piquante, le même air qui brûlait la gorge. Il regrettait déjà la Grèce.

Ils arrivèrent à la maisonnette et Lucas en referma la porte avec un certain bonheur. Il vivait depuis longtemps au Sanctuaire et avait un peu fini par oublier que les pays nordiques pouvaient être si glaciaux. Il les avait quittés il y avait si longtemps… Il se dépêcha d'allumer le groupe électrogène dans la cave, puis décida d'hâter un peu l'effet du chauffage en allumant la cheminée, pendant qu'Aphrodite se défaisait de son manteau. Le gamin secoua ses courts cheveux d'une main distraite et commença à détailler la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Un salon assez spartiate, comportant seulement le nécessaire en meubles – une table, quelques chaises, un tapis et deux ou trois petites dessertes.

– Aphrodite, va mettre tes affaires dans une des chambres. Tu peux prendre celle que tu veux, décréta Lucas en agençant les bûches dans l'âtre.

Sans un mot, il obéit, les deux mains cramponnées à son léger sac de voyage. Il entra dans la première chambre qui se présenta à lui, la plus petite. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit recouvert d'épaisses couvertures et fit un rapide tour de la pièce. A nouveau, il n'y avait que du matériel indispensable, et seule la fenêtre lui inspira de l'intérêt. On pouvait voir l'océan au loin et la vue s'en trouvait embellie. Il aurait pu rester à le contempler des heures. Au Sanctuaire, il aurait aimé aller admirer la mer, mais de la maisonnette de Lucas, elle n'était pas visible. Il aurait fallu qu'il descende jusqu'aux arènes… Il s'était contenté de l'écouter et de se rappeler du jour où il avait vu le Grand Pope. De son palais, on pouvait voir la nappe bleutée qui s'étendait loin, très loin. Il soupira et posa la main sur la vitre.

Lucas se félicita mentalement quand il vit la généreuse flamme surgir de son mélange de bois et de papier. Il retira son manteau et le suspendit près de la porte d'entrée, frôlant au passage le rosier. Il y jeta un œil intrigué. Comment une telle plante pouvait être si dangereuse ? Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en autorisant Aphrodite à l'apporter. Certes, elle était réellement importante pour lui, elle constituait son soutien moral pour idiot que cela put paraître, mais s'il en devenait trop dépendant, ce ne serait pas bon non plus. En la regardant, il avait l'impression de contempler un piranha que l'on aurait confié à un enfant. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il se méfierait comme de la peste d'un rosier…

Il sentit un regard sur lui et se tourna vers les chambres. Aphrodite le regardait faire en silence, les yeux inquiets et intrigués. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Le Chevalier de Cassiopée lui sourit gentiment.

– Tu veux la mettre dans ta chambre, c'est ça ?

– … Oui… S'il te plaît.

– C'est d'accord.

L'enfant ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur son visage alors qu'il venait chercher son bien. Lucas se releva. Ce timide sourire… Comme il aimerait le revoir encore. Quand il souriait, Aphrodite perdait cette froideur inquiétante qu'il entretenait habituellement comme une barrière contre le monde extérieur, l'enfant qu'il était transparaissait. Il le regarda disparaître dans la chambre, le pot de la plante précautionneusement serré contre lui. Arriverait-il vraiment à couper le lien entre le Suédois et sa rose ? Il en doutait. C'était plus que de l'attachement. Les yeux d'Aphrodite avaient une lueur particulière lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle, et ses gestes devenaient doux et aimants. L'en priver actuellement, ce serait le pousser à se replier, cela était plus que certain. Aphrodite se servait de sa plante comme d'une passerelle avec le monde extérieur, un lien entre lui et les autres. A la fois une défense et un aimant. Elle lui donnait confiance. Inutile placebo ? Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Ses sentiments trahis une première fois, la méfiance le dominait à présent. Pour ne plus avoir mal, éviter ce qui cause la douleur. L'entraînement n'allait guère lui plaire. Pourtant, c'était là son destin, qu'il l'accepte ou non. S'il n'apprenait pas à le maîtriser, son cosmos serait un véritable danger. Aucun apprenti n'aimait cette partie de la vie d'un Saint. Mais elle était déterminante. Surtout ici. Saga avait raison. L'armure des Poissons se repaissait de sang depuis la mort de son maître. Et séduire ses proies lui était coutumier…

* * *

– Eh ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? râla-t-il en se relevant.

Saga ouvrit un œil en se frottant la tête, tâchant de voir si la voix avait un corps... Et si le corps en question était ou non d'un gabarit impressionnant.

– Par-pardon, je vous avais pas vu...

– Dis tout de suite que je suis invisible !

Pas une réponse d'adulte ça... Il leva un œil intrigué sur la voix. Le corps qui l'accompagnait pouvait se résumer à une longue chevelure dorée, derrière laquelle, en se forçant un peu, on distinguait des bras, des jambes et un buste... pas très développés. En tout cas, à peine plus que ceux de Saga. La tignasse le toisait de ses yeux bruns.

– Ben, tu as perdu ta langue ?

– Non-non...

– Alors reste pas couché par terre, si ton maître te voit comme ça, ça va barder pour toi...fit le gamin en l'aidant à se relever.

Il était plus grand que lui mais Saga ne se sentait guère impressionné. Son vis-à-vis ressemblait beaucoup à une fille...

– Tu courais où comme ça ?

– Euh... nulle part...

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il avait hâte que l'autre le laisse repartir.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, t'étais bien pressé quand tu m'es rentré dedans...

– Je... euh... J'aime bien courir c'est tout. Même mon maître dit que je tiens pas assez en place.

Saga afficha son plus beau sourire de sale gosse. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement l'air idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Il était attendu et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait manqué son rendez-vous. L'autre gamin afficha une petite moue. Il n'avait pas l'air de mordre à l'hameçon.

– Mouais... Tu as quel âge ?

– 5 ans. Je viens d'arriver...

– Ben alors, tu devrais pas énerver ton maître, tu vas le supporter encore longtemps.

– Ben, Maître Loky est gentil...

– Loky ! LE Loky ? Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ?

Saga le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Depuis quand prononcer le nom de son maître avait ce genre d'effet chez les gens ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention la prochaine fois...

– Ben... oui... Pourquoi tu as l'air... euh... bizarre ? hésita-t-il tout de même à demander.

Allez savoir, c'était peut-être contagieux...

– Pour rien ! Je suis content, c'est tout ! T'es le premier apprenti pour une armure d'or que je rencontre au Sanctuaire, je me sens moins seul !

– Toi aussi ? C'est laquelle ?

– Celle des Poissons...

L'autre s'éclaircit soudain la voix, se redressa et tendit une main vers Saga comme un adulte. L'effet était un peu comique du point de vue du gamin aux cheveux bleus, mais le blondinet semblait trouver cela du dernier chic.

– Je me présente donc. Icare, futur Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

– ...Saga, apprenti des Gémeaux... murmura le Grec en lui serrant la main mollement.

Il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec ce curieux personnage. Le caractère des gens était peut-être influencé par leur armure... Maître Loky avait un jour dit que l'armure des Poissons était folle.

– Tu me plais bien Saga, tu as l'air sympa. Ça te dirait qu'on se revoie en dehors des entraînements ? J'aime bien discuter avec les gens, mais ici, les adultes ou les autres apprentis...

– C'est vrai... Pourquoi pas... Mais là, je dois y aller...

Le temps passait et Saga n'avait plus beaucoup de pause devant lui pour aller le voir. Maître Loky avait accepté de le laisser partir parce que Saga devenait souvent agité s'ils ne se voyaient pas. Surtout que là, il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

– Si tu le dis... Je vais pas te retenir plus alors... Au revoir Saga, à une prochaine.

– Au revoir.

Saga se remit à courir, dévalant les marches du Grand Escalier. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient déjà vers son frère qui l'attendait à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Kânon serait content de savoir que Maître Loky et le Grand Pope avaient accepté qu'il le rejoigne au Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'air soucieux qu'avait eu Loky des Gémeaux lorsque le Pope avait donné son accord.

* * *

– Très bien, Aphrodite, nous allons commencer les choses sérieuses.

Le gamin lui adressa un regard d'abord curieux, qui se mua rapidement en méfiance prudente. La veille, ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour que le Chevalier de Cassiopée puisse débuter l'entraînement. La nuit était bien trop froide, en l'état actuel des choses, Aphrodite aurait eu du mal à la supporter. Aussi s'était-il contenté de l'envoyer se coucher. Il l'avait réveillé de bonne heure ce matin, pour lui faire suivre son cours quotidien de grec. A présent, venait l'heure de son premier entraînement. Le vent était en partie retombé, et la température s'en trouvait plus supportable.

– Aphrodite, dis-moi, as-tu déjà utilisé ton cosmos ?

Il connaissait la réponse, mais il désirait savoir si le gamin avait ou non eu conscience de le faire. Ce serait un élément pour savoir comment l'entraîner correctement.

– … Je… Je crois… Mais je ne me souviens plus très bien, souffla-t-il doucement en réponse.

Il jaugeait Lucas de ses yeux turquoise, cherchant à deviner ses intentions. _Déjà un réflexe de combattant, _ne put s'empêcher de penser le chevalier.

– D'accord. Tu as compris il y a longtemps que tu avais cette force en toi ?

Aphrodite inclina doucement la tête. Mais que voulait donc Lucas avec ses questions ? Il ne savait pas trop, et décida d'ailleurs qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir. Si cela pouvait retarder l'entraînement…

– Et as-tu essayé de le contrôler ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ce serait peut-être moins ardu qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. Au Sanctuaire, les entraînements pouvaient être plus longs et difficiles que d'habitude parce que les disciples n'avaient pas toujours conscience d'avoir le cosmos en eux, de pouvoir y faire appel et de le maîtriser. Lui-même avait mis plusieurs mois à comprendre cette notion et à savoir à peu près correctement déployer son aura. Mais si Aphrodite avait déjà acquis ces quelques bases, il y avait déjà un pas de fait dans la bonne direction. Restait à savoir jusqu'où le gosse savait aller… du moins consciemment.

– J'aimerais que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire.

Aphrodite lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le Suédois ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions.

– Tu as bien entendu. Montre-moi ce que tu arrives à faire avec ton cosmos, si tu arrives à l'appeler, et jusqu'à quel niveau. Ça me servira à mieux t'entraîner.

Aphrodite se relaxa inconsciemment. Lucas avait dénoté depuis un certain temps cette tendance chez lui : il restait tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il sache le but d'une question ou d'un geste. Une fois acquis cette réponse, le gamin devenait un peu plus coopératif, moins méfiant. Il se rassurait, ce qui permettait de graduellement obtenir de lui des efforts de communication. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure en permanence.

Aphrodite hésita un instant. Que voulait voir exactement le Chevalier de Cassiopée ? Ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire, ou ce qu'il _attendait_ qu'il sache faire ? Et en quoi cela serait-il utile ? Il aurait vite la réponse, mais rester dans ce flou ne lui plaisait pas. Lucas continuait à le regarder, l'encourageant du regard à se lancer. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? De toute manière, l'entraînement reviendrait au même… Et puis…

**Règle numéro 6 : Ne jamais désobéir au plus fort**

_Désobéir provoque la douleur. Toujours plus de douleur. La douleur, c'est la défaite. La défaite sent le sang._ Ne pas désobéir, jamais. Les fauves les plus doux en apparence sont ceux qui cachent le plus de férocité.

Aphrodite fit quelques pas, prit de solides appuis dans la neige et tendit une main en avant. Il ferma les yeux, tâchant de se rappeler… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à l'aura jaune… à son _cosmos_… Comment faisait-il déjà ? Se concentrer, faire le vide en soi… Visualiser l'aura.. Elle était un fluide, un serpent qui grandissait en lui, venait doucement longer ses flancs, ramper jusqu'à son bras, jusqu'à sa main, chaude, si chaude, si apaisante et rassurante… Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses muscles se contractèrent. Il sentait ses cheveux caresser ses joues… Le froid devenait plus supportable… Combattre ce froid…

Il ouvrit les yeux : l'aura était tout autour de lui, faible mais présente. Il arrivait à la maintenir à ce niveau, malgré son cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine. C'était l'héritage des coups de Svend… Svend… La douleur… Le cosmos qui entourait l'enfant devint un peu plus lumineux, à la surprise de Lucas. _Svend…_Son cœur commençait à lui faire mal. Il était tout concentré sur cet unique mot.

– Aphrodite, c'est bon, arrête, l'appela doucement Lucas.

_Ne plus y penser_. Le gamin aux cheveux turquoise jeta un regard à Lucas et se relaxa complètement, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer son cœur. Le chevalier semblait satisfait de sa petite démonstration. Pourtant, il sentait que sans ce mal de cœur… il pourrait pousser le cosmos encore plus…

– C'est bien, Aphrodite, reprit Lucas. Tu sais déjà faire appel au cosmos, ce qui reste à faire à présent, c'est t'apprendre à le maîtriser. C'est déjà un pas en avant.

– Ça va… faire mal ? s'inquiéta Aphrodite.

– … Ça ne sera pas facile. Tu as mal au cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

– … Oui…

– C'est parce que tu n'arrives à pas à correctement t'en servir. Tu bandes trop tes forces.

– Mais… si je ne le fais pas… je n'arrive pas à…le faire apparaître.

Lucas sourit. La curiosité reprenait le dessus, cela lui manquait. Aphrodite voulait apprendre. Il avait craint un instant que le contraire se produise ; que, traumatisé par sa précédente expérience, il refuse toute forme d'entraînement si cela représentait de la douleur… Mais non, le Suédois voulait savoir. Excellente chose.

– La première chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que le cosmos ne vient pas de tes muscles, Aphrodite. Peu importe ta force musculaire ou ta capacité à les contracter au maximum, le cosmos ne fluctuera pas selon ce principe.

– Pourtant… il vient du corps… hésita à noter Aphrodite.

– Mais ton corps est fait d'autre chose que de muscles. Il n'y a pas seulement ce que tu vois qui le compose. C'est difficile de concevoir cela à ton âge, je le sais, mais imagine qu'il y a en toi un nuage d'énergie… On ne le sent pas en temps normal, mais il est là, en permanence. Le cosmos. Cette énergie est indépendante de ton corps, même s'il dort en toi.

– Comment on l'appelle alors ?

– Par la volonté. Les sentiments. N'imagines-tu pas quand tu puises au fond de toi pour le faire émerger, que tu _veux_ le faire ? Si tu n'as pas cette envie, tu ne pourras jamais user du cosmos… à loisir…

Lucas ferma alors les yeux brièvement en ouvrant la main. Presque immédiatement, son cosmos blanc l'entoura et vint calmement se concentrer au-dessus de ses doigts ouverts. Aphrodite regardait, fasciné… Le visage du chevalier restait serein, paisible, il ne témoignait d'aucun effort… Et pourtant, ce cosmos qu'il parvenait à déployer… Aphrodite s'approcha doucement. Il en sentait la chaleur, au plus profond de lui. Plus il se concentrait, plus cela devenait clair… De la douceur émanait de cette lumière…et allait en lui avec prudence, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Elle était semblable à celle qu'il avait perçue dans son coma… Le Chevalier de Cassiopée ressentait-il la même chose à son contact ? Lucas ouvrit les yeux.

– Tu comprends maintenant ? Je n'ai pas besoin de forcer pour stimuler mon cosmos, simplement d'en avoir le désir… Toute autre méthode de le faire est une erreur, et une fatigue inutile. Le cosmos est de l'eau…

Il s'amusa à faire varier la luminosité de son cosmos, sous les yeux ébahis d'Aphrodite. Cela avait l'air si facile pour lui, si… _évident_.

– … De l'eau facilement manipulable… Il est de l'eau, et tu en es le récipient temporaire…Il s'adapte à toi et tes désirs, il peut être calme et tempétueux… Mais plus tu le pousses en avant de force, et plus le récipient se fragilisera, Aphrodite. Et parfois, il peut casser.

Il referma la main, dispersant le cosmos qui s'y était formé. Aphrodite leva les yeux vers lui.

– Casser ? On peut… en mourir ?

L'inquiétude dominait sa voix mais Lucas ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un autre sentiment, plus diffus, masqué… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression diffuse avec Aphrodite.

– Dans des cas rares et extrêmes… oui. Si on pousse le cosmos à son maximum, qu'on dépasse les limites, le corps ne peut résister. Le cosmos est une énergie incommensurable, c'est la première chose à en retenir. Mais avant de le concentrer à ce point, il y a une grande marge de manœuvre, surtout... avec les Chevaliers d'Or.

– Mais si le Grand Pope… s'est trompé ? Je… peut-être que…

– Aphrodite…Fais-moi confiance… Il n'y a aucune erreur.

Aphrodite regarda vers l'océan. Un jour, serait-il obligé de faire appel à un si haut niveau son cosmos ? Jusqu'à en… mourir… C'était peut-être le moyen de rejoindre sa sœur… Une énergie incommensurable… Il devrait tout faire pour la comprendre et la maîtriser. Lucas savait comment faire. Lucas était la Force. Il leva de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

Lucas y lut simplement : _Apprends-moi s'il te plaît_. A nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de percevoir quelque chose d'autre… Mais tellement diffus qu'il ne sut pas mettre un nom dessus.

* * *

_Je suis un monstre_

_Je garde la porte_

_Pour que personne ne rentre_

_Jusqu'au lendemain matin_

_Ensuite je fais semblant de rien_

_J'ai envie d'assassiner quelqu'un_

_Mais je n'y arriverai jamais_

_Car il y a toujours quelqu'un_

_Dans le couloir_

_Et je ne veux pas que l'on voit mon visage_

Michel, 12 ans ( _L'art-thérapie_ – Jean-Pierre Klein )

Un silence si profond…

_Je flotte…_

Un calme tant recherché…

_Non… Je dérive…_

Il faisait chaud…

_Comme dans le sein d'une mère…_

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La chaleur disparut.

_Pourquoi fait-il si froid…?_

Le voile noir se leva au bout de quelques instants autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une esplanade pavée de marbre, au-dessus de laquelle s'élevait une gigantesque statue tenant un bouclier. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'accommoder… Tout devenait flou par instant…

_Quel est cet endroit ? Qui… est cette femme ?_

Sur le côté gauche de la statue, contemplant sa main vide levée paume vers le ciel, une jeune fille semblait attendre. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Mais il aimait voir ses longs cheveux mauves caresser son dos. Il s'approcha doucement, redoutant de faire le moindre bruit. Il n'y avait que le silence.

_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Que fait-elle ici ?_

Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et put voir son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient nimbés de larmes.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir sécher ses larmes. Un sifflement métallique le fit se retourner soudain, tranchant brutalement le silence.

Douze urnes d'or venaient d'apparaître, sagement alignées. Il tourna le visage vers la femme. Elle tenait à présent un sceptre étrange dans sa main droite, qui irradiait une lumière chaleureuse. Le sifflement mua en tintement agréable. Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, la femme faisait face aux urnes, qui s'illuminaient doucement à la même cadence que le sceptre.

_C'est beau… Je voudrais toucher ce sceptre…_

Il leva la tête. Il était devant la femme, mais elle semblait ne pas le voir. Il tendit la main.

_Je voudrais le toucher… juste un instant… Juste pour en caresser la patine douce…_

Un courant d'air froid le traversa quand sa main se referma dessus. La femme s'évanouit dans la noirceur, et seules restèrent visibles les urnes d'or. Les douze armures. Il avait si froid… Le tintement se mua soudain en bruit sourd et douloureux.

_Elles… souffrent…? Les armures d'or ?… Pour qui pleurent-elles ?_

La troisième urne perdit son éclat, bientôt suivie par la quatrième, la neuvième, la dixième et la douzième. La cinquième scintillait faiblement. L'ombre se rapprocha de lui. Elle l'engloutissait.

_Saga réveille-toi !_

Il hurla en se redressant, se cognant à son frère.

– Saga, du calme, c'est moi ! fit une voix en le secouant.

Cette voix… Il lui fallut quelques instants pour sortir tout à fait de son songe et la reconnaître.

– Kânon ?

– A qui t'attendais-tu ? Le Père Noël ?

Saga avait du mal à calmer son souffle affolé et resta blotti contre son jumeau. Kânon s'adoucit.

– C'est encore ce rêve ?

– Oui… Il est tellement bizarre… Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Maître Loky ?

– Saga, tu vas pas l'embêter avec ces petites histoires ridicules. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, c'est tout. Tu te fais trop de souci.

– Mais…

– Y'a pas de "mais". Allez, tu vas te recoucher et te rendormir, sinon, tu vas être crevé demain pour t'entraîner.

Kânon le poussa doucement à s'allonger et remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules. Saga se laissa faire sans dire mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Son jumeau avait tort… Pour que ce songe soit si insistant, c'était qu'il signifiait quelque chose…

– … Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit… murmura Kânon d'un air faussement mécontent.

Saga sourit et attendit qu'il le rejoigne sous les couvertures pour se blottir contre lui. Il ne faisait jamais de cauchemars quand son frère était près de lui.

– Ne me confonds pas avec une peluche non plus…prévint le gamin sans quitter son air ennuyé.

– Je sais… "Il y a des limites à ma générosité", c'est ça que tu allais dire ? Ne mens pas, je sais que tu aimes bien quand on est ensemble.

– Pff… Bon allez, dors, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Saga obéit sagement mais ne trouva le sommeil que quand il commença à sentir la main de son frère qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

* * *

L'entraînement se poursuivit, Aphrodite acquérant rapidement une certaine résistance au rude climat du Groenland. Lucas lui avait d'abord enseigné les méthodes de combat au corps à corps classiques, pour développer sa musculature et lui apprendre la maîtrise de soi. Le jeune Suédois avait eu du mal à comprendre les différents principes de ces arts primordiaux. Ne pas attaquer pour blesser, mais pour se défendre. User de la force de l'adversaire contre lui. Devoir s'approcher de lui pour porter des coups précis, afin d'économiser son énergie. Etre imprévisible. Mais il y avait pris goût et avait fourni des efforts louables pour être à la hauteur de ce que Lucas attendait de lui. Il appréciait les entraînements. Bien que durs, ils étaient un moment d'exutoire apaisant. Il avait appris à réfréner son cosmos quand il sentait la colère battre dans ses veines. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Lorsque Lucas avait commencé à répondre à ses coups, cessant progressivement de retenir sa force à mesure qu'augmentait celle de son apprenti, Aphrodite avait parfois perdu son contrôle, le projetant violemment contre son agresseur. Heureusement pour lui, Lucas était rapide et, s'y attendant, était parvenu à éviter des blessures sérieuses.

A présent, le Suédois parvenait à s'empêcher de décharger son aura dorée, au prix de grands et douloureux efforts, pour ne se servir que de ses poings et pieds. Lucas lui enseignait de nouvelles techniques, de nouvelles astuces de combat tous les jours, l'aidant à se servir de ses faiblesses physiques comme de points forts. Il n'était pas autant musclé que d'autres, il était même fluet pour un enfant de son âge, mais cela lui permettait d'être très rapide de nature, et cette aptitude lui assurerait un sérieux avantage contre des adversaires plus puissants, mais plus lents, ou décontenancés par cette tornade aux cheveux azurés qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps en place. De plus, les coups de Svend et ses entraînements dans la forêt glacée avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur l'enfant : il était incroyablement leste. Lucas avait rarement connu être si glissant, capable de se libérer rapidement de n'importe quelle prise ou d'effectuer un enchaînement de coups fort acrobatique sans même se déséquilibrer. _Aussi glissant qu'une anguille_. C'était une excellente comparaison.

Mais Aphrodite redoutait toujours d'avoir à s'approcher de son adversaire, même s'il s'agissait de Lucas. Pour gagner sa confiance et le rassurer, le Chevalier de Cassiopée avait instauré un rythme journalier, qu'ils suivaient tous deux scrupuleusement. Réveil à 5 heures, puis leçons de grec pour que le petit puisse s'exprimer sans mal dans la langue du Sanctuaire. Venait ensuite des alternances de deux heures d'entraînement, pour une demi-heure de pause, seulement coupées par l'heure du repas. La journée s'achevait à 21 heures. Le rythme était difficile, mais Aphrodite y avait gagné en assurance, s'y adaptant sans trop de mal. Là où son père s'était évertué à briser le train-train quotidien pour le déstabiliser, Lucas avait entrepris au contraire de lui assurer un emploi du temps rigide, pour que le petit sache toujours à quoi s'attendre par avance. Cela avait aussi été une manière de le dissuader progressivement d'user de son cosmos comme arme pour régler les problèmes nouveaux auxquels il était confronté. S'il était ennuyeux, le programme fixé évitait les situations de crise ou de tension que représentaient les imprévus pour le Suédois. Il y avait gagné également une plus grande concentration lors des entraînements, surtout à partir du moment où il avait compris que ceux pratiqués par son maître n'avaient pas le même but que ceux de Svend. Là où l'un voulait le détruire sous couvert de le renforcer, l'autre n'avait pour objectif que de lui permettre de survivre et de remplir sa mission.

Pourtant, en dépit des progrès de son protégé, Lucas n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. L'impression que quelque chose lui échappait dans l'attitude d'Aphrodite ne le quittait jamais. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux dont il ne saisissait pas le sens… Quelque chose que le petit protégeait avidement. Son cosmos devenait froid et dur lorsque celui de Lucas essayait de comprendre ce que cela pouvait être, le repoussant sans mal. Puis, il redevenait chaud et la lueur disparaissait pour un temps. Aphrodite semblait ne pas y prêter attention, aussi décida-t-il de simplement garder un œil sur le phénomène et de s'en inquiéter si celui-ci se mettait à gagner en importance.

Au bout de quelques mois, une fois les techniques de combat bien apprises et presque correctement ré-utilisées par son disciple, Lucas décida de passer au stade supérieur en lui inculquant le contrôle du cosmos. Celui-ci ne devait être qu'un soutien aux coups, pas leur essence même. Un principe qu'Aphrodite parvint à saisir assez rapidement, tâchant de s'appliquer pour suivre les recommandations de son maître. Il parvenait peu à peu à stimuler son aura sans pour autant s'essouffler ou se blesser le cœur, en faisant fluctuer l'intensité, la chaleur ou la froideur, la puissance. Il aimait beaucoup cela.

Il perdait peu à peu l'habitude d'emporter une rose avec lui lorsqu'il s'éloignait du rosier, mais en contre-partie, il l'enserrait d'amour dès qu'il le retrouvait, lui transmettant son cosmos. Il s'émerveillait de voir les effets qu'il produisait sur son amie. Plus de vie, plus de fleurs, plus éclatante. Le cosmos la soutenait. Lucas lui avait expliqué qu'il avait apparemment une aptitude particulière : celle de pouvoir transmettre sa force de manière permanente aux plantes. Il était capable de l'emmagasiner en elles facilement, et de la faire varier à distance, comme il s'en aperçut en testant ses capacités. Pour l'instant, ni lui ni Lucas ne savaient que faire de cette capacité, mais il ne faisait que peu de doutes qu'il y avait avantage à en tirer.

Ils passèrent un an au Groenland, avant de revenir pour quelques temps au Sanctuaire. C'était une chose d'apprendre à Aphrodite son rôle de gardien, c'en était une autre de lui apprendre la vie en communauté. Isolé au bout du monde comme il l'était, leur lieu d'entraînement ne permettait pas l'apprentissage de cela. Et il fallait que le Suédois s'approprie les lieux où il vivrait jusqu'au restant de ses jours – du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Lucas. Le cosmos de l'enfant augmentait certes, mais il était encore loin de lui permettre de prétendre dominer l'armure d'or des Poissons. Ils quittèrent donc pour un temps leur retraite, dès qu'ils réceptionnèrent l'avis favorable du Grand Pope pour leur retour.

* * *

L'homme se promenait lentement le long de la plage bordant le Sanctuaire, profitant du calme de la nuit pour se ressourcer. Il se laissait bercer par le son des vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage, du sable sous ses pieds, de sa lourde toge glissant doucement au sol. La nuit était le seul instant où il se sentait totalement serein, délié de ses obligations… Où il se sentait _lui-même_. De par le passé – un passé si lointain –, il avait souvent arpenté cette côte avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or, ses compagnons, ses amis. Les souvenirs s'effilochaient à présent… Tant de temps avait coulé, depuis la dernière bataille livrée par Athéna, où seuls deux chevaliers s'étaient relevés… Tant de temps qui, au vu des présages actuels, ne paraissait qu'un souffle…

Il s'arrêta et fit face à la mer. Il s'assura qu'il était seul avant de retirer un bref instant son masque. La brise marine jouait avec ses longs cheveux et il la savoura en fermant ses yeux améthyste clair. Comme c'était une douce caresse sur son visage…

Il perçut brusquement une sensation étrange s'immiscer dans son esprit, froide, forte. De la peur. Venue de l'extérieur. Il reconnut sans mal le cosmos faible qui l'accompagnait. Une seule personne au Sanctuaire savait se lier ainsi avec lui, même dans son sommeil. En hâte, il remit son masque et se dirigea vers les douze maisons.

_Douze armures d'or… qui pleurent… Je les vois… Elles scintillent comme des étoiles…_

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le premier des Temples, celui dont émanait cette peur, doublée d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Pope ressentait cela. Il connaissait bien cet endroit et se dirigea sans attendre jusqu'à la chambre. Il en poussa doucement la porte.

… _Comme des étoiles sur le point de mourir…Qui est-ce qui se tient devant elles ? Avec ce sceptre ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'approcher ?…_

Il dormait encore, mais son souffle rapide confirmait ce que chuchotait son cosmos : il était en plein cauchemar. Le Pope s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de le réveiller en lui secouant doucement les épaules, l'appelant par son nom.

…_Qui est cet homme aux cheveux argentés ?… Pourquoi fait-il pleurer les armures ?…Il y a tellement de mal en lui…! Il va m'engloutir aussi…_

…_Qui m'appelle…?_

Il commença à percevoir la douce voix à travers son sommeil et ce qui l'entourait se mit à disparaître, fondant comme de la neige au soleil. Puis lui vint la sensation des mains chaudes sur ses bras. Il se tira totalement du sommeil et se retrouva face à un visage masqué penché sur lui.

– Mû, ça va aller… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, lui souffla-t-il doucement, essuyant du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

– M… Maître… C'était… encore _lui…_murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Ses cheveux mauves lui tombèrent dans les yeux, et il les repoussa d'une main distraite, encore perdu dans les souvenirs étranges de son songe. Le Pope soupira mentalement. Son apprenti avait commencé à faire un rêve insistant quelques semaines plus tôt, et d'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit, ce n'était pas un bon présage… Il s'aperçut que Mû continuait à pleurer nerveusement, même s'il essayait de se calmer. Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Mû se blottit contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir de l'affection pour chasser la désagréable sensation qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt… Il contempla un instant une mèche des cheveux de son maître qui s'était égarée près de son visage. Argentée, brillant sous la lumière de la Lune. Son maître et cet homme… pouvaient-ils être la même personne ?…

– Mû, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Pope en sentant l'enfant frissonner. Qu'as-tu vu cette fois-ci ?

– … Il y avait les armures… et devant, un… un homme… avec un sceptre doré… Et les armures… pleurent… Elles pleurent à cause de lui… Elles ont mal… Mais lui… Il… Maître Sion, lui, il est heureux… Il est heureux de faire mal…

Pour que Mû l'appelle par son nom alors qu'il savait cela interdit, c'était qu'il était vraiment perturbé. Le Pope resserra son étreinte, lui frottant le dos.

– Cet homme, l'as-tu déjà vu, Mû ?

– Non… Je… Je ne vois que son dos mais… Il a… les mêmes cheveux que vous…

La dernière remarque n'était qu'un souffle. Mû redoutait de mettre le Pope en colère. Il ne dit rien, encourageant le gamin à continuer.

– Maître… Cet homme… Il… Dans son cœur…

– Oui, Mû ? Continue, n'aie pas peur.

L'enfant chercha un instant les mots les plus justes pour exprimer sa pensée.

– Dans son cœur, il n'y a que du mal. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Il me fait peur…

– Mû, je suis là. Je te protégerai de lui. S'il apparaît, nous nous déferons de lui. Calme-toi à présent…

Mû inclina doucement la tête en restant blotti entre les bras chauds du Pope. Il en profitait autant qu'il pouvait ; dans la journée, l'homme ne s'autorisait que rarement à se laisser aller à de telles démonstrations de tendresse. Il devait protéger le Sanctuaire et veiller sur tous les chevaliers et apprentis y vivant, il avait un très haut rang. Mû comprenait cela, même si de tels instants avec son maître était ce qu'il attendait le plus dans une journée. Le Pope ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher et il commença à somnoler, retournant peu à peu à un sommeil plus réparateur.

Le maître du Sanctuaire, lui, réfléchissait, caressant le dos du jeune Tibétain endormi contre lui. Ce rêve, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à son apprenti pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, était très probablement prémonitoire. Il y avait trop de détails que le jeune garçon de 5 ans savait alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû les connaître. A mesure que le rêve revenait, toujours plus précis, il avait pu lui décrire de façon détaillée les douze armures d'or sorties de leurs urnes, alors que seul lui, Sion du bélier, avait eu l'occasion de les voir en 243 ans. Il lui avait aussi parlé des éclats dorés qui les parcouraient, comme si elles brillaient, avant de spontanément déclarer qu'elles pleuraient… Sion avait déjà assisté à ce phénomène, peu avant ainsi que pendant la guerre sainte. Les armures brillaient lorsque les chevaliers qui les portaient se faisaient tuer. Un éclat froid qui n'avait rien de comparable. Une lumière qui serrait le cœur quand on la voyait. Et ce soir, il y avait eu cet homme paré d'un sceptre doré… De toute évidence, cet être était dangereux, il serait cause de malheur pour les armures d'or, ou plutôt leurs possesseurs… Des apprentis pour la plupart… Il passa mentalement en revue les candidats. La plupart n'avaient que 5 ans, et même ceux qui avaient déjà gagné leurs armures, Saga des Gémeaux et Aioros du Sagittaire, devaient poursuivre leur entraînement afin de devenir plus forts. Si un adversaire capable de dominer les douze armures d'or se présentait maintenant, il pourrait sans trop de mal les vaincre. Il faudrait être plus méfiant, plus vigilant. Et prévenir les maîtres d'être plus attentifs à ce qui leur semblerait étrange vis-à-vis de leurs apprentis.

L'ennemi viendrait de l'extérieur. Aucun être résidant au Sanctuaire ne pouvait correspondre à celui dont avait parlé Mû, celui dont le cœur n'était que _mal_.

* * *

Le gamin à la longue chevelure dorée attendait, assis sur une pierre. Son regard se perdait vers l'horizon, suivant le long escalier du Sanctuaire et s'arrêtant au niveau où devait se trouver la plus haute des Douze Maisons, celle des Poissons. A moins que ce ne fut sur le Palais du Pope. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où provenait ce son étrange qu'il entendait parfois… Comme un tintement de harpe, doux, léger et fluide, presque semblable à un souffle… à un murmure…

– Icare !

Il sursauta et se retourna.

– Saga, t'es en retard ! Loky t'en fait baver, hein ?

– C'est pas grave, comme ça, je deviendrai fort et je pourrai protéger Athéna.

Icare lui sourit gentiment. Il connaissait le jeune Grec depuis à peine deux mois, mais il s'étonnait toujours de le voir constamment avec le sourire aux lèvres. A croire que ses parents lui avaient collé la bouche dans cette position. Saga reprit un instant son souffle avant de le rejoindre sur le rocher où s'était établi le blondinet.

– Et toi, tu ne t'entraînes pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Mon maître s'est absenté pour la journée, alors j'en profite pour me détendre un peu.

– Pourtant, c'est important de le faire…

– Saga, tu es trop sérieux ! Ce n'est pas parce que je souffle une journée que je réduis à néant mon travail…

– Maître Loky dit que l'entraînement, on ne peut se permettre de le réduire que lorsqu'on a son armure…

– Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est pas parole d'Evangile.

– Je trouve qu'il a raison.

– Quand tu vivras au Sanctuaire depuis 4 ans, on en reparlera, mon petit.

Il s'allongea sur la pierre chaude, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

– L'entraînement, c'est important pour être un bon chevalier. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Si tu apprends seulement à donner des coups, tu deviens une machine à tuer. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue ce qu'on doit défendre. Notre motivation. En ne vivant qu'entre les arènes et la maison de ton maître, que vois-tu donc de ce qui fait la beauté du monde, hein ?

Saga lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension. Icare sourit plus franchement.

– Tu t'es déjà baladé sur la plage ? Ou dans les environs du Sanctuaire ? Tu t'es déjà arrêté cinq minutes de bouger pour simplement contempler ce qui t'entoure ? Ou admirer les étoiles le soir ?

– Non… Jamais… admit le gamin qui se sentait, soudain, coupable d'une faute impardonnable.

– Eh bien, Saga, tu devrais le faire. Au moins une fois. Pour ne pas oublier qu'un chevalier, c'est pas juste une armure et des muscles. C'est aussi un cœur et des pensées. Si tu oublies cela, si tu ne penses pas au monde que tu dois protéger, à ses beautés, aux gens qui y vivent… Tu ne seras jamais un Saint digne de ce nom. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

Saga ne dit rien, méditant ces mots. Ainsi concentré, Icare le trouvait plus âgé et presque attendrissant. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver peu avant le repas de midi ainsi que le soir lorsque leurs entraînements le leur permettaient. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ou plutôt, Icare parlait et Saga écoutait. Le Grec n'était guère loquace. Les yeux un peu dans le vide, il aimait plus écouter ce qu'on lui disait que participer à la conversation, et ne répondait que rarement aux questions personnelles qu'on lui posait. D'ailleurs, Icare n'avait jamais pu oublier l'éclat de tristesse qui avait nimbé son regard un bref instant, le jour où il lui avait demandé s'il avait des frères et sœurs. Le sujet était douloureux, il l'avait immédiatement compris. Saga n'avait pas répondu. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et Icare s'était abstenu d'insister.

Il écouta un moment le silence puis se redressa, restant appuyé nonchalamment sur ses mains.

– Au fait Saga, que faisais-tu hier près du Palais du Pope ?

– Quoi ? Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu ?

– Hier après-midi… Tu avais l'air de chercher quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire signe…

Saga fouilla dans ses souvenirs. La veille, Loky des Gémeaux l'avait entraîné toute la journée, il n'avait donc pas pu… Il réalisa soudain et écarquilla les yeux. _Kânon !_ Vite, trouver quelque chose de crédible… ou son inconscient de frère serait démasqué. Icare attendait sa réponse.

– Euh… Je… J'essayais de voir le nouveau ! répondit-il un peu précipitamment.

– Aioros ? Il est pas arrivé hier soir ?

_Merci Kânon, merci de m'attirer des ennuis !_ maudit intérieurement Saga.

– Ben… si, mais je le savais pas… Enfin, je l'ai vite su après, mais j'ai quand même cherché pendant quelques minutes…

– On t'a jamais dit que tu es trop curieux ? Si le Pope ou ses gardes t'avaient surpris, ça t'aurait coûté de t'être trouvé là !

_Merci de me le rappeler surtout_, maugréa le gamin aux cheveux bleus._ Au cas où j'oublierais…_

– Je sais, je recommencerai pas. Finalement, je l'ai vu ce matin… Il est sympa.

– Tu sais pour quelle armure il s'entraîne ?

– Je crois que c'est celle du … euh comment il a dit…? Le… Saga… Sagi… Sagi-truc…

– Le Sagittaire… Un autre candidat pour une armure d'or, ça pullule en ce moment. A croire que les étoiles se réveillent toutes en même temps.

– Voui…

Au moins, Icare n'avait pas l'envie de s'appesantir sur l'incident du Palais du Pope. Saga soupira mentalement de soulagement, tout en se promettant de bien faire la morale à son frère. Ils savaient pourtant bien tous les deux que Kânon ne devait pas se montrer. C'était pour leur bien, Maître Loky et le Pope le leur avaient assez répété… Et Saga voulait protéger son jumeau. Plus que tout.

Icare mit soudain une main sur son ventre.

– Je ne sais pas toi, mais je commence à avoir faim… On va au réfectoire ensemble ?

– D'accord.

Saga se laissa glisser le long du rocher. Icare se releva. Les échos d'un doux son de harpe lui parvinrent, lointains mais bien présents. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction. Ils se renforcèrent, le berçant presque. La musique était si tendre, si apaisante, presque envoûtante. Il aurait pu passer sa journée à l'écouter.

– Dis, Icare, tu crois qu'il y aura du…

Saga releva le nez quand il se rendit compte que le garçonnet regardait en direction des douze Temples.

– Icare ?

– Est-ce que tu l'entends, Saga ? murmura-t-il.

– Non, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais entendre ?

– Le chant de ton armure… Moi, j'entends celle des Poissons qui chante… et elle a une très belle voix…

Saga ne dit rien. Parfois, il trouvait qu'Icare disait des choses bien étranges. Les armures… pouvaient-elles vraiment parler avec les gens ? Il demanderait à son maître…

* * *

Après avoir fini son repas et aidé Lucas à débarrasser, Aphrodite était ressorti dehors pour attendre. L'attendre. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était revenu du Grand Nord et curieusement, il ressentait comme une absence depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas encore rentré… Heureusement, il n'avait été question que de quelques jours de décalage. Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de le revoir, après un an de séparation ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, et c'était pour la trouver qu'il désirait le revoir. La solitude ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il aimait être seul, pour s'occuper de sa rose. Pour s'entraîner aussi. Ne pas ouvrir la bouche de la journée ne le dérangeait guère, pourtant…

Depuis son retour, il repensait aux quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec le blondinet, à sa manie de lancer vers lui son cosmos si chaud et doux. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour l'amadouer ? Il n'en était plus si sûr, puisqu'il n'avait réussi en fin de compte qu'à le rendre encore plus méfiant. Lucas lui avait également conseillé de se faire des amis au Sanctuaire. Aphrodite n'en avait guère l'envie, mais cela apparaissait comme une sorte de nécessité impérieuse. Peut-être était-ce une partie de l'entraînement ? Ne pas désobéir à son maître… La simple idée de devoir aller vers d'autres personnes le répugnait encore, alors le plus simple, c'était d'avoir déjà un ami au préalable, qu'il pourrait retrouver. Une manière de concilier leurs points de vue respectifs sur la question, tout en fournissant un minimum d'efforts. Et pour l'instant, le seul qui remplissait une part de sa définition de l'amitié – ou qui était susceptible de le faire aux yeux de Lucas – était Shaka.

Il avait timidement lancé une part de son cosmos près du Temple de la Vierge pour s'assurer que le blondinet était bel et bien revenu ; une fois rassuré sur ce point, le gamin aux cheveux turquoise s'était simplement assis sur le bas des marches devançant le bâtiment. Il savait que Shaka avait dû ressentir sa présence lorsqu'il avait sondé les lieux, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il décide de se montrer.

Shaka avait perçu quelque chose de froid et intimidé le frôler alors qu'il discutait avec Aiolia, l'apprenti du Lion. Cela avait ressemblé à un cosmos, un cosmos qu'il connaissait pour s'y être déjà frotté de par le passé. Curieux qu'il vienne à sa rencontre après l'avoir repoussé… Curieux comportement, mais inscrit dans la logique sans raisonnement qui animait le Suédois. Il ne fit pas attention pendant quelques instants à ce que lui disait le Grec à ses côtés, perdant le fil de la conversation et s'attirant un regard perplexe. Il n'y prêta pas garde et se contenta d'entraîner son camarade vers l'entrée du sixième Temple. Si Aphrodite venait spontanément à sa rencontre, il ne devait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, sous peine de voir s'envoler cet oiseau qui paraissait être devenu docile. Ils atteignirent rapidement le seuil de la Maison.

– Tiens, c'est qui celui-là ? Tu le connais ? demanda Aiolia en remarquant la chevelure bleutée assise quelques mètres plus loin.

– C'est l'apprenti des Poissons. Je l'ai déjà rencontré.

– Il a l'air… bizarre…

Shaka acquiesça mentalement. Il percevait clairement Aphrodite assis en silence, les yeux perdus sur la rose rouge sang qu'il tenait à la main. Et toujours entouré de son aura froide, bien que faible. Visiblement, son entraînement portait ses fruits… Il contrôlait son cosmos, pour s'en faire une sorte de carapace psychique. Il sentit Aiolia frissonner à côté de lui.

– Bon, je vais te laisser, tu veux sûrement lui dire bonjour, Shaka… s'excusa-t-il sans grande conviction.

– Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Aiolia jeta un dernier regard à Shaka puis descendit vers la cinquième Maison, passant à côté d'Aphrodite. Il sentit immédiatement son aura se refroidir, percevant presque ses muscles se tendre sous la peau blanche. Il fit un écart sans le vouloir. Aphrodite ne bougea pas, contemplant la fleur qu'il tenait. A croire qu'il ne le voyait pas… Les yeux d'Aiolia étaient comme happés par l'ovale fin de ce visage doux. Peut-être s'était-il trompé…Maintenant qu'il voyait sa face, le Grec ne sut pas trop dire s'il avait à faire à une fillette ou à un garçon. Il demanderait à Shaka lorsqu'il le reverrait, poser la question directement au gosse aurait pu le vexer.

Aphrodite sentit avec un certain soulagement le regard pesant de ce gamin inconnu s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître. Tout focalisé sur Shaka qu'il l'avait été, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la présence des bribes d'un second cosmos à ses côtés. Shaka serait certainement fâché du départ de son compagnon.

– Bonjour, Aphrodite. Je peux m'asseoir ?

– Ces marches sont devant ton futur Temple, non ?

– Tu parles mieux le Grec à ce que je vois, sourit Shaka en s'asseyant à quelque distance du Suédois.

– On apprend vite.

Shaka avait tenu une distance sécuritaire entre eux, mais Aphrodite éprouva le besoin de la sécuriser davantage en se décalant légèrement. Il leva les yeux sur son camarade.

– Tu as coupé tes cheveux, remarqua-t-il.

– Comme tu peux le voir. Dans mon pays, ils auraient plutôt voulu que je les tonde mais… je n'ai pas voulu.

– Ils… t'ont demandé ton avis ?

– Oui… Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ?

Aphrodite ne répondit pas. Lucas n'ayant pas évoqué le problème, il avait naturellement laissé sa propre chevelure suivre sa croissance naturelle. Il aurait bien voulu voir ce curieux pays où les gens demandaient aux enfants leur avis sur la question. Il aurait pu leur demander d'aller chercher Svend pour lui apprendre à le faire.

– Aphro, c'est pour me parler de ça que tu as fait l'effort de venir ?

– Non. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu.

– Je suis content quand même que tu sois là. Je pensais… que tu ne voudrais plus me parler après la dernière fois. Je ne m'étais pas moqué, tu sais. Vraiment.

– Je sais.

Aphrodite ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Shaka décida de l'imiter. Autant laisser désormais ce petit accrochage derrière eux. Le Suédois voulait être ami ou du moins, discuter ? Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

– Ton entraînement se passe bien ? s'enquit-il après un moment de silence.

– C'était étrange et dur au début… Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

– Lucas est un bon professeur.

– Sans doute.

– …Tu es perplexe. Pourquoi ?

– Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il fait. Il… fait des trucs bizarres.

– De quel genre ?

– Il a marqué les fêtes du calendrier… et mon anniversaire.

Aphrodite semblait profondément pensif devant un comportement pourtant normal et évident aux yeux de Shaka.

– Tu ne le fêtais pas avant ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– …

– Excuse-moi pour cette question.

– Shaka, les gens peuvent-ils être… trop… trop "gentils" ?

– Ils ne le sont jamais assez, Aphro. Les gens sont trop souvent cruels ou agressifs. La gentillesse n'est jamais un défaut. On ne peut pas avoir "trop" de bonté.

_Mais on peut ne pas en avoir assez_, ajouta en pensée le jeune Suédois. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours connu deux faces de l'Humanité. La lâcheté d'un côté, faite de silence et de mièvrerie ; la colère de l'autre, faite de douleur et de brutalité. Mais ces deux côtés formaient un tout unique, un seul visage auquel il s'était habitué. A présent, un élément perturbateur était apparu : la gentillesse, faite de douceur et de distance. Cela enrayait toute la belle mécanique qu'il avait découverte sur le fonctionnement humain. La gentillesse ressemblait tant à un masque cachant la colère… Elle était si proche de la prudente lâcheté… Pouvait-on vraiment y croire ? Shaka le faisait visiblement. Mais Shaka n'avait peut-être connu que ce visage-là…

– Lucas ne cherche pas à te piéger, déclara soudain Shaka au brusque silence dont il pensait connaître la raison.

– C'est ce qu'il dit.

– Tu ne le crois pas ?

– C'est ses actes qui parleront.

– Et à moi, me fais-tu confiance ?

– … Je ne sais pas encore.

– Pourtant, c'est toi qui es venu cette fois.

– Ce n'est pas pour autant que je reviendrai une prochaine fois.

– Je sais. Mais j'ai espoir.

– Shaka… Pourquoi étais-tu venu me parler ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu avais l'air seul. Perdu. Comme moi.

– C'était seulement pour ça ?

– A deux, on est moins seuls. Et j'avais envie de te connaître.

– …

Aphrodite parut réfléchir un instant, faisant doucement tourner la rose entre ses doigts fins.

– Mais… je ne suis pas seul. Elle est toujours avec moi.

– "Elle" ?

Shaka posa les yeux sur la fleur en mouvement, suivit du regard le jeu du soleil sur les pétales de soie. Puis il remarqua l'expression de douceur qui se dégageait d'Aphrodite.

– La rose ? C'est elle dont tu parles ? Tu as toujours une rose dans tes mains…

– C'est mon amie. Je ne suis pas seul, Shaka. Même si j'en ai l'air.

Shaka ne fit pas de remarque. Aphrodite, apprenti des Poissons, possédait un lien fort avec les roses. Il le sentait. Peut-être que cela s'étendait même aux plantes en général. Il ne voyait pas cette fleur comme une chose sans âme, mais comme une personne. Une personne qui le rendait différent de ce qu'il était avec les humains. C'était fascinant. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait à prendre la même importance aux yeux du jeune Suédois. Challenge intéressant. Il voulait le réussir.

Aphrodite regardait les pétales rouges, caressant du bout du doigt une épine acérée. Il aimait que Shaka ne dise rien, se tienne simplement là, à côté de lui. C'était reposant et agréable.

Tout d'un coup, dans le silence qui s'était installé… il lui sembla entendre quelque chose. C'était lointain mais gagnait en force petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait à savoir ce que c'était. Cela paraissait être des notes de musique ou un souffle… Le son était cristallin, limpide. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. On aurait dit une source d'eau vive devenue musique. Aphrodite se redressa et chercha du regard la direction d'où provenait le drôle de son si agréable. Il se retourna finalement. Le son devint plus fort mais encore distendu, comme étouffé. Ça venait du Palais du Pope, il en eut la certitude. Ça l'appelait.

– Aphrodite ? Aphrodite, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu n'entends pas ?

– Entendre quoi ? demanda Shaka en tendant l'oreille, essayant de distinguer ce qui avait retenu son attention.

Le son épuré se fit plus faible de nouveau avant de s'étouffer complètement comme une braise. Aphrodite ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était magnifique. Il aurait aimé l'entendre de nouveau.

– Ça devait être… un oiseau, c'est tout… balbutia-t-il vaguement.

– … Sans doute…

Shaka restait fixé sur Aphrodite, qui détournait peu à peu le regard des Temples pour le reporter de nouveau sur la rose. Quelque chose le troublait. Et ce n'était pas un oiseau. Il n'avait pas entendu ce son étrange qui l'avait perturbé, mais il avait nettement perçu cette… _vibration_ qui s'était syntonisée avec le cosmos d'Aphrodite un instant, se mêlant à lui, se fondant dans son énergie. Proche et lointaine à la fois. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais une image lui vint spontanément à l'esprit.

_Vâsuki.(1)_

Un serpent. Un long serpent doré. Qui s'enroulait autour de sa proie.

_( A suivre… )_

* * *

Notes

(1) : _Vâsuki_ : Dans la mythologie indienne, Vâsuki ( ou Ananta-Shesha ) est un gigantesque serpent qui, enroulé autour d'une montagne, servit aux dieux à baratter l'océan primordial pour en extraire la boisson divine, le _soma_.

* * *

Notes d'Isa : J'ai dû couper en plusieurs parties le chapitre 2 (et le 3 qui viendra plus tard), car sinon je dépassais très largement le poids maximal. Les flashbacks peuvent embrouiller mais ils vont revenir assez souvent à partir de là, ça demande un petit exercice mental, gomen nasai


	3. Chap 2, Partie 2 : Le Rouge Gorge

Réponse aux reviews : **Lilirara **: Juste deux mots : "la voilà" lol J'espère que ça te plaira :)

**Mû- chevalier d'or du Bélier** : Je vais essayer de ne pas endormir tout le monde, mon écriture a un défaut, c'est s'étendre lol Bonne lecture et merci. Le but de la fic ( but honteux certes ), c'est de faire pleurer pour Aphro, ou en tout cas, de le faire aimer… Pour moi, il est pas devenu aussi détestable que dans la série, tout seul ;P

**Vivi** : C'est fait exprès d'être méchante, surtout avec le Poissons ;P

**Misaoshi** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir.

* * *

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel.

Persos : De malheureuses victimes livrées corps et âmes aux folies de l'imagination Isaticienne nyark nyark

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique, verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord.

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sustine et Abstine ( Supporte et Abstiens-toi )

_Partie 2 : Le Rouge-Gorge_

Le reste de la journée fut monotone, partagé entre entraînement et pauses. Lucas l'avait entraîné aux arènes, se rapprochant des autres apprentis de quelques mètres par rapport à la veille. Aphrodite n'avait rien fait remarquer. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire sur ce que faisait son maître. _Le plus fort fait sa loi. Je dois suivre._ Le gamin aux courts cheveux bruns qui discutait avec Shaka le matin était là, de même que le gardien des Gémeaux, dans son armure d'or luisante. Même s'il sentait les regards qu'ils lançaient tous deux dans sa direction par instants, ils n'avaient pas fait de pas cers lui, ce dont il les remercia en son for intérieur. Devoir supporter la présence de nombreux inconnus près de lui était déjà difficile sans qu'ils tentent en plus de s'approcher davantage. Lors de moments plus calmes, ou lorsqu'il concentrait toute son attention avant une attaque de Lucas, il avait de nouveau perçu la musique cristalline, mais moins forte que la première fois, peut-être parce qu'il s'était éloigné de son origine. Elle l'avait apaisé.

A présent, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et Lucas l'avait envoyé se coucher.

Après un regard à la lune et au Sanctuaire paisible, il s'approcha du lit et s'y enfouit, puis tendit la main vers le rosier pour le caresser. C'était ainsi qu'il lui souhaitait le bonsoir, en profitant pour lui transmettre de son cosmos, comme il avait appris à le faire. Cela le rendait plus fort, plus beau. Il avait atteint en peu de temps une taille respectable pour une plante en pot, et sa floraison était des plus riches et éclatantes.

_Ma belle amie, veille sur moi…_

Il allait fermer les yeux quand il la remarqua. Une petite tâche sur le sol, près du rosier. Il lâcha sa prise et se redressa doucement, cherchant à habituer ses yeux à la lumière lunaire. Il y avait quelque chose près du pot, qui ne bougeait pas et faisait comme une bosse au sol. Aphrodite se glissa hors du lit pour y observer de plus près. Il n'avait pas de lampe de chevet et la seule lumière provenait de la lune, haute et claire dans le ciel de la Grèce. Il parvint à distinguer de petites pattes, un corps ramassé et une queue étroite. Il hésita un instant puis poussa du bout du doigt le petit corps. Il était froid et presque dur. Quelque chose d'un peu pâteux semblait s'échapper du flanc. L'enfant renifla son doigt et reconnut immédiatement cette odeur fade et piquante à la fois. Du sang. Quelque chose avait dû attaquer cette petite souris… Un chat qui se serait introduit dans la maisonnette de Lucas pendant qu'ils étaient dehors… Pourtant, il n'en avait remarqué aucun au Sanctuaire. Le seul animal qu'il y avait jamais vu autre que des oiseaux était ce chien errant que les apprentis nourrissaient au réfectoire.

Il reporta son attention sur le cadavre du rongeur et remarqua que le sang avait formé une fine ligne qui prenait naissance au niveau du pot du rosier. Il approcha son visage tout près de la source du problème, recherchant des traces luisantes qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Sur quelques épines à la base du pied, là où elles étaient les plus fortes et les plus acérées, à l'endroit où il refermait sa main depuis qu'il le possédait. La souris s'était visiblement écorchée avec la plante… Mais à moins qu'elle n'ait eu l'envie soudaine de se jeter dessus pour s'empaler, ça n'aurait pas dû la tuer. Comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour y rester ?

_Je prendrai soin de toi…_

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ama ?_

_Je te protègerai…_

Il lui semblait se rappeler quelque chose de lointain… sur les épines de sa rose…

– _Rien… Je me suis griffée avec les épines._

_Repose-toi, je veille sur toi…_

– _Lucas, surtout fais attention à ne pas te blesser lorsque tu te saisiras de la rose._

– _Pourquoi cela, Votre Altesse ?_

_Alors, laisse-moi te bercer…_

Il y avait quelque chose avec la plante qui n'allait pas. Il surprenait souvent les regards inquiets qu'y jetait Lucas. Il augmenta très légèrement son cosmos.

_Je veille sur toi, n'aie pas peur_

– Je n'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il doucement. Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

_Je veillerai toujours sur toi_

Il rappela son énergie avant que Lucas ne se réveille et vienne voir pourquoi il l'avait sollicitée. Il fallait qu'il vérifie son intuition. Et il savait comment faire.

Il y était parvenu sans trop de mal. Le Sanctuaire nocturne était un peu effrayant, mais heureusement, c'était soir de pleine lune et il régnait une relative clarté permettant de se repérer sans trop de mal. Il avait peu de temps. Si Lucas s'apercevait de son absence, il aurait à en pâtir, et il ne pouvait remettre son entreprise au lendemain. Cela lui semblerait n'avoir été qu'une intuition dans un rêve. Normalement, il dormait sur place, il l'avait déjà vu deux ou trois fois, roulé en boule sous l'une des tables extérieures, lorsqu'il y avait encore peu de monde au réfectoire. Enfin, il l'aperçut. Il était bien là.

En attendant les pieds nus frotter sur la terre battue, le bâtard dressa une oreille, ouvrant ses yeux brillants, attentif. Une silhouette s'approchait de lui à pas comptés, se faufilant dans la nuit. C'était de petite taille, pas très épais et avait une odeur qu'il connaissait : celle des bipèdes vivant ici. Peut-être était-il l'un de ceux qui lui donnaient un bout de viande ou de gâteau sec à la fin de leur repas. Il avait l'air de tenir quelque chose à la main et de le tendre vers lui. L'ombre s'agenouilla tout près de lui.

Après un instant d'observation prudente, le chien se leva pesamment et s'approcha de cette main offerte.

– Allez, viens, approche-toi… murmura doucement Aphrodite. Viens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi… ajouta-t-il en ouvrant bien la main qui tenait une rose fraîchement coupée.

L'animal s'approcha et tendit une truffe curieuse vers la fleur, reniflant jusqu'au cœur le curieux présent. Il releva le museau vers le visage du bipède. Visiblement, ça ne se mangeait pas. Une odeur piquante se dégageait de la chose, mais ce n'était pas celle de quelque chose de comestible. Il y avait certainement autre chose.

Aphrodite observa le chien. Il avait respiré la rose mais ne semblait pas ressentir quelque chose d'anormal… Ça ne venait peut-être pas du parfum donc… C'était les épines… Toujours accroupi, il s'approcha du chien qui n'avait pas l'air disposé à le faire de lui-même.

– Sois gentil, ne bouge pas, hein ? Tu es beau… Tu es très gentil…

Le chien dressa les oreilles, bougeant un peu la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce que faisait l'humain. Il le vit dresser un bras doucement et l'approcher de son cou, puis affermir la prise pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

Le bâtard ne se dégageait pas, c'était bien. Il plaça son bras de manière à bloquer les épaules de l'animal.

– Brave toutou…

Aphrodite eut un sourire carnassier et plaqua soudain sa seconde main – et la rose qu'elle portait – contre le museau du chien. En sentant les piqûres, le bâtard se débattit mais Aphrodite le maintint solidement contre lui, se servant de ses genoux et de ses pieds comme appuis pour contenir les sursauts nerveux du chien, de plus en plus violents.

– …Il ne faut jamais se fier aux gens trop gentils !

Le chien couina. Ses mouvements perdaient de leur coordination rapidement, et le Suédois sentait la bave chaude couler dans sa main abondamment, se mêlant à son sang. A force de se débattre, le cerbère parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Aphrodite, mais vif comme une panthère, le gamin enroula son bras autour de la tête du fauve et le plaqua violemment au sol, l'obligeant à se coucher et à fermer la gueule. L'animal s'agita de frissons avant de s'immobiliser dans une succession de gémissements longs et plaintifs

Aphrodite ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il sentit les muscles du bâtard blanc se relâcher pour de bon. Il tâta un peu en aveugle le poitrail de la bête et ne trouva aucun pouls. Il garda son sourire alors que ses yeux brillants se plissaient pour se poser sur les débris de la rose. Il les ramassa précautionneusement, ne prêtant pas garde aux écorchures que portait sa paume.

C'était donc ça dont se méfiait son maître.

C'était donc ça qui l'avait libéré de sa mère.

C'était donc elle qui l'aimait. _Depuis toujours_.

– _Maman, pourquoi ta main est bandée ?_

_Toujours… Je te protègerai du Mal…_

Le rosier était empoisonné. Et il l'aimait.

C'était les deux seules choses qui comptaient en cette nuit.

* * *

…_Car la Miséricorde possède un cœur humain,_

_La Pitié, un visage humain,_

_Et l'Amour, la forme humaine du Divin,_

_Et la Paix, le vêtement humain._

_La Cruauté possède un Cœur Humain,_

_Et la Jalousie, un Visage Humain,_

_La Terreur, la Forme Humaine du Divin,_

_Et le Secret, le Vêtement Humain._

_Le Vêtement Humain est un Métal forgé,_

_La Forme Humaine, une Forge embrasée,_

_Le Visage Humain, une Fournaise scellée,_

_Le Cœur Humain, sa Gorge affamée._

William Blake – L'Image Divine / Une Image Divine 

_Chants d'Expérience_

_Ce sceptre si brillant… Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ?_

Dans la Maison des Gémeaux, Saga tremblait, recroquevillé contre son frère. Kânon ne dormait pas. Ses yeux bleus posés sur son jumeau, il guettait son réveil. Il faisait toujours ça. Il attendait le moment où le rêve serait le plus insoutenable pour l'appeler et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. Mais cette fois, il était un peu désemparé. C'était la première fois que Saga, petit animal entre ses bras, cauchemardait alors qu'il était avec lui…

_Ce sceptre si brillant… Pourquoi les appelle-t-il ?_

Le Pope veillait le sommeil agité de son apprenti dans la demeure du Bélier, soucieux. Mû murmurait dans son sommeil. Il parlait à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

_Il chante à mon oreille… Qui est cette femme devant lui ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Pour qui ?_

Kânon hésitait. Devait-il tirer son frère de ce songe qui le faisait de plus en plus trembler ? Ou serait-il mieux de le laisser essayer d'arriver à son terme pour qu'il ne revienne plus ? A chaque fois qu'il sentait son jumeau se tendre dans son sommeil, le Grec venait le rejoindre et le cauchemar s'interrompait. C'était peut-être ce qui provoquait son retour. Et puis… Qui était cette femme à qui il parlait dans son rêve ?

_Elle se tient devant les armures… De quoi les protège-t-elle ? Ne pleure plus… S'il te plaît…_

Sion tâchait de rassembler tous les indices en sa possession et de les relier aux bribes de paroles que son apprenti laissait échapper. Cette femme, jusqu'à présent, n'était jamais apparue. Elle protégeait les armures d'or en se tenant devant elle d'après ce qu'il comprenait… Mais pourquoi ces larmes ? Et avait-elle un rapport ave le sceptre doré ?

– Mû, je t'en prie… Essaie d'en voir plus…

_Il est si doux à toucher… Si chaud… Pourquoi… Pourquoi cela devient-il si brûlant dans ma main ? Elle ne souffrait pas de le tenir avant…_

Les frissons qui agitaient Saga se renforcèrent. C'était la limite. Peu importe si ce rêve devait revenir le lendemain, il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le visage de son frère dans cet état de peur. Il commença à lui secouer les épaules doucement.

– Saga… Saga, réveille-toi… Je t'en prie…

_Les armures pleurent… depuis qu'il a touché le sceptre… Elles pleurent pour lui ? Pourquoi ce son fait-il si mal…? Ne souffrez pas… Je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent…_

Sion sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il remarqua que Mû s'agitait davantage. Comme toujours depuis quelques jours. Le rêve de Mû avait pris une forme quelque peu différente récemment, commençant et finissant brutalement… et ses souvenirs en étaient plus fragmentés, comme s'il n'en voyait ou vivait qu'une partie, des flashes suffisamment rapprochés pour qu'il puisse les relier entre eux, mais assez distants pour lui rendre obscure la compréhension de certains points. Le jeune Tibétain naviguait dans un état qui n'était pas le sommeil, mais une forme d'hypnose ou de syntonisation incontrôlable, pareille à celle que parviennent à atteindre les yogis les plus expérimentés, les chamans, les prêtres vaudous. Le petit possédait des pouvoirs latents qui le prédisposaient à ce genre de phénomènes… Sion n'aurait pourtant pas cru qu'ils se manifesteraient si tôt. Il se trompait peut-être, mais s'il avait vu juste, alors Mû ne faisait pas seulement un rêve prémonitoire complexe et embrouillé…

Il s'invitait en fait dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. Sans doute cet homme aux cheveux argent qui en voulait au sceptre doré.

_Non… Faites taire ce son… Ça fait si mal, si mal ! Les armures… souffrent tant ! _

– Saga ! Réveille-toi, imbécile, ce n'est que le rêve !

_Non… Faites taire ce son… Par pitié, les armures, ne les laisse pas mourir !_

– Mû !

Saga et Mû ouvrirent les yeux dans le même cri au moment où la douzième armure devenait aussi noire que les ténèbres. Des bras protecteurs les accueillirent pour les calmer. Tremblant comme des feuilles, ils étaient pâles et en sueur.

– Eh… Saga… Saga… Du calme, je suis là, rien ne t'arrivera… Shhh…

– Kânon… Kânon… J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, je veux plus faire ce rêve, je ne veux plus…

– Je sais… Ça passera, j'en suis sûr.

Pour la première fois, les caresses de son frère ne parvenaient pas à apaiser son esprit encore agité. Il sentait encore le goût du sang qui avait envahi sa bouche lorsque sa main s'était refermée sur le sceptre brillant. Saga ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla davantage.

– Non, ça ne fera qu'empirer. Ça ne partira jamais.

– Maître… Maître, ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche…

– Mû, calme-toi… C'est fini…

– Mais Maître, les armures…

– Je sais, je t'ai entendu pendant que tu rêvais… Cet homme veut le sceptre… mais aussi les armures, mais comme il représente le Mal, elles ne veulent pas se laisser dominer.

– Elles… luttent alors ?

– On peut dire cela ainsi…

Sion ne voulait pas lui avouer que si les armures hurlaient tant et souffraient, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur résistance vaine… Elles pouvaient lutter contre beaucoup de choses et résister à maintes catastrophes, mais leurs maîtres, eux… Armures et maîtres étaient liées par un si fort lien psychique, que lorsque l'âme de l'un souffrait… L'armure également.

– Maître…

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit.

– Oui ?

– La… la femme… Celle qui a les longs cheveux… comme les miens… Qui c'était ?

– … Je ne sais pas. Je doute de son identité.

Mû regarda un instant encore le masque impersonnel, guettant une réponse plus claire, mais elle ne vint pas. Le Pope ne souhaitait rien rajouter, et il n'était pas en droit de réclamer des précisions. Son maître était intelligent et doué d'une grande intuition. Le Tibétain savait que Sion en connaissait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, mais s'il gardait le silence, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne devait pas douter de lui. Il se laissa docilement recoucher par le Pope et le regarda sortir de la pièce avant de fermer les yeux, le cœur encore battant.

Le maître du Sanctuaire ressortit du Temple du Bélier et resta sur le porche. Il commençait à remettre en ordre certains éléments du puzzle, à trouver les pièces aux encoches concordantes. Un homme, un sceptre doré, une femme, les armures, la souffrance, le mal. L'homme désirait le sceptre et tentait une domination sur les protections sacrées, par la force. Mais le bâton de pouvoir appartenait à la femme à la longue chevelure. Qu'elle s'y soit opposée ou non, elle était dépossédée de son bien… Et c'était à ce moment-là que les armures souffraient. Répercutant la douleur de leurs Saints. Ce serait à confirmer et cette théorie semblait trop imaginative et basée sur trop peu de preuves pour être crédible… Mais si elle était vraie… Si ce sceptre apportait le pouvoir à qui le détenait… Il possédait une caractéristique commune et non négligeable avec Niké, Déesse de la Victoire, être guidant vers la victoire et compagne indissociable de…

Il leva les yeux vers les constellations brillantes.

– Athéna… Athéna va bientôt revenir… murmura-t-il.

* * *

Le temps passait rapidement et Aphrodite ne l'avait pas vu filer. Son entraînement devenait sans cesse plus dur et exigeant, ses capacités physiques étaient mises à rude épreuve, mais il se forçait à réussir tout ce que pouvait lui demander Lucas. Il n'aurait pas la joie de le voir craquer, si telle était sa volonté… et cette énergie sans borne semblait ravir son maître. Il avait noté un changement perceptible dans le comportement du Suédois depuis environ deux semaines. Il paraissait moins sur ses gardes, un peu plus ouvert ou du moins confiant en lui, et surtout, il se passait désormais d'apporter une rose avec lui. Désormais, il se contentait d'en amener une lorsqu'il voulait essayer de développer ses propres techniques d'attaque. L'initiative était séduisante, même si cela inquiétait Lucas : il était rare qu'un apprenti se soucie de ce genre de questions avec un entraînement d'un an derrière lui, selon les dires des autres maîtres. Les prétendants aux armures attendaient généralement la fin de celui-ci, lorsqu'ils maîtrisaient complètement leur cosmos et que leur corps pouvait le supporter, pour développer des techniques propres, qui s'ajoutaient à celles qui leur étaient apprises.

Mais Aphrodite devançait cela. Certes, il réagissait bien aux exercices imposés, se renforçait, avec cœur même, mais qu'il se soucie si tôt de créer ses attaques personnelles n'était pas pour rassurer Lucas. Surtout lorsque celles-ci se baisaient sur les roses empoissonnées. Le gamin savait transférer son cosmos dans une plante, mais visiblement, il voulait à présent parvenir à dédoubler ce support, comme s'il fragmentait son cosmos en dizaines d'entités propres qu'il serait capable de diriger. Il n'y parvenait pourtant pas encore, malgré des efforts louables. Cela le fatiguait et il n'avait jamais réussi à multiplier une seule fleur, mais il s'acharnait. Pour qu'il ne se distraie pas de l'entraînement, Lucas lui avait interdit de le faire pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble et d'y réserver à ses temps de pause s'il le souhaitait, au risque de se fatiguer encore plus. La consigne avait été acceptée silencieusement, comme d'habitude. Presque avec indifférence. Le Chevalier de Cassiopée observait depuis Aphrodite s'asseoir dans un coin isolé, une rose dans une main, et tâcher de trouver le moyen de la dédoubler avec son cosmos. Même s'il l'aurait voulu de toute manière, Lucas n'aurait pu l'aider : il ignorait comment faire un tel prodige, et à vrai dire, il doutait que cela soit réalisable. Garder sous contrôle une grande quantité de bribes de cosmos, même de faible ampleur chacune, requérait un entraînement mental et une maîtrise que peu de gens pouvaient posséder. Et dont le jeune Suédois était encore dépourvu. Mais son obstination finirait par payer sans doute… Soit il échouerait pour de bon et devrait trouver un autre usage de sa capacité de transfert… Ou soit il réussissait… et dans ce cas…

Le jeune homme frémit à cette pensée et releva les yeux vers le gamin assis face à la mer, sur un rocher en bordure des arènes. Le soleil dansait sur ses cheveux.

S'il réussissait, alors il posséderait une arme redoutable. Une pluie de roses empoisonnées comme les siennes pourrait paraître facile à esquiver, mais si elles étaient trop nombreuses, quelques-unes atteindraient forcément leur cible. Ou cela pourrait constituer les bases d'une technique de combat plus indirecte… Aphrodite en serait capable. Tuer son adversaire sans avoir à s'en approcher. Surtout que la lueur étrange dans les yeux d'Aphrodite revenait en ce moment, dès qu'il tâchait de se concentrer pour dédoubler ses fleurs ou lors de leurs entraînements quotidiens. D'ailleurs… Aphrodite l'avait surpris ce matin, en attaquant avec une rose. Heureuses loi de la gravité et maladresse du petit, le concentré de poison n'avait pas eu du tout la trajectoire escomptée et s'était écrasée au sol à peine à un mètre de l'apprenti, qui avait affiché une mine déconfite. Utiliser une rose, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Et cela lui avait permis de nommer la lueur mystérieuse. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette… cette joie malsaine, prédatrice, au fond du regard d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il avait eu la rose à la main, juste avant de la lancer. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'une éraflure de celle-ci lui aurait causé comme dommages. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait certainement multiplier ses fleurs…

Jusqu'à présent, il avait ignoré ce fait… Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'apprenti des Poissons avait maintenant compris… C'était dangereux. Il n'avait que 7 ans. Réalisait-il toutes les conséquences ? Autant lui mettre les points sur les " i " immédiatement et ne pas attendre que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et s'assit à ses côtés.

– Aphrodite, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

– Oui, quoi ?

Le gamin n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa rose carmine. Il s'était assis en tailleur et ses coudes reposaient sur ses cuisses, mains ouvertes paumes vers le ciel. Lucas avait déjà vu cette pose. Shaka avait dû l'apprendre à son confrère, un jour que celui-ci avait dû le trouver en train de méditer… Les deux garçons n'étaient pas spécialement proches et dire qu'ils étaient amis était s'avancer prématurément, mais le fait était qu'ils se voyaient de temps à autres, l'un venant chercher l'autre, généralement le soir, ou au repas de midi. Ils partaient tous les deux et l'ensemble était étrange. Aphrodite restait tête basse, l'air indifférent ; Shaka allait les yeux obstinément fermés ; tous deux ne parlaient que très peu à ce qu'on lui avait dit. On les voyait s'asseoir sur les marches du Temple de la Vierge ou sur des rochers surplombant les arènes, et leurs échanges verbaux semblaient courts. Shaka n'aimait parler que pour dire l'essentiel, et Aphrodite avait été programmé pour parler sur commande. Cette habitude lui était restée. Il n'aimait pas parler. Parler équivalait sûrement à une arme ou un piège pour lui. Mais le fait qu'il soit aux côtés d'au moins une personne au Sanctuaire n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Et Shaka était de bonne compagnie, bien que très jeune.

– De tes roses, reprit-il.

Cette fois, il vit les opales d'Aphrodite se tourner vers lui. Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

– Quand as-tu compris qu'elles étaient empoisonnées, Aphrodite ?

– Il y a deux semaines… ou peut-être un peu plus.

– Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

– J'aurais dû le faire ? Tu étais déjà au courant… C'était inutile.

– Je le savais, c'est vrai, mais tu reconnaîtras que c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement grave et important. Tu dois me dire ce genre d'informations parce que je suis ton maître et que cela peut aider ton entraînement. Tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes fleurs durant les entraînements. Ni en dehors.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as très bien compris, Aphrodite.

Le ton était doux mais ferme. Lucas avait plongé son regard argent dans le sien et Aphrodite savait qu'il n'avait rien à redire à ce qu'il lui était ordonné. _La Force a parlé._ Il connaissait une partie de la force du chevalier. Sa force physique. Et celle d'une part de son cosmos. Il n'avait encore jamais utilisé ses attaques d'énergies, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que cela viendrait bientôt. Lucas pouvait cogner fort. Et avec toute sa vitesse et son cosmos actuels, il était très loin de faire le poids.

– Tu as interdiction _formelle_ de faire usage de ses fleurs. Quel que soit le motif, répéta Lucas en articulant bien.

– Mais… Jusqu'à quand ?

– Jusqu'à ce que tu saches utiliser _parfaitement_ tes pouvoirs et que tu ais obtenu ton armure. C'est à dire, quand je serai que tu as bien compris et assimilé ce qui fait un chevalier et les valeurs que je t'inculque.

– Tu crois que je vais en lancer sur les gens ?

L'accusation sous-entendue le blessait dans son amour propre. _Shaka, peut-on être trop gentil ?_

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Il tâchait de contrôler le ton de sa voix. Ne pas provoquer la Force, pas maintenant qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts le moyen de lui faire mettre genou à terre.

– Si, mais face à un pouvoir pareil, personne ne résisterait à l'envie de l'utiliser, même moi. Et je t'avoue que je n'aime pas te voir avec ces fleurs en main. Tu te blesses et ton regard change. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Aphrodite, mais elles te changent. Et d'une mauvaise façon.

– Si je sais m'en servir, je pourrai encore mieux protéger Athéna quand il y en aura besoin, pourtant.

– Comme tu pourrais blesser. Même involontairement. C'est trop risqué pour l'instant d'en faire usage.

– … De toute façon, je n'ai rien à redire, maugréa Aphrodite.

– Non, tu as raison. C'est un ordre. Ne l'outrepasse pas, Aphrodite.

Il avait nettement identifier le ton de menaces dans ces mots. Le Suédois n'avait jamais connu Lucas avec cette facette-là, et elle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Le ton de Svend savait se faire aussi cassant que celui-ci avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur son visage pour ensuite le traîner dans un enfer blanc…

– Lucas… hésita-t-il, détournant les yeux. Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens avec les roses.

– Le mal et le bien se confondent souvent. Il te faut plus de recul pour juger de ce qui est l'un ou l'autre. Ce qui peut te sembler juste maintenant ne le sera pas forcément plus tard. Crois-moi…

Le regard de Lucas glissa vers l'horizon, se perdant entre les vagues. Aphrodite crut y voir de la mélancolie… ou peut-être de la tristesse.

– Fais simplement ce que je te dis. Et nous en reparlerons quand tu sauras te contrôler entièrement, corps et esprit.

– Mais… Je… je sais me…

Lucas l'arrêta en lui montrant son avant-bras bandé.

– Comme ce matin ?

Aphrodite n'osa plus le regarder.

– Tu as encore des sautes d'humeur… fort douloureuses, Aphrodite. Tant que tu ne les maîtrises pas, pas de roses en tant qu'armes ou défenses.

L'enfant soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? L'ordre était tombé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'y plier. Il caressa doucement la rose alors que Lucas se relevait.

– Au fait… Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Shaka ?

– On discute un peu.

– C'est une bonne chose.

– C'est ce que tu voulais.

– Tu n'es vraiment ami avec lui que parce que je t'ai dit que te faire des connaissances ici serait nécessaire ?

– … Je ne sais pas.

Lucas sourit.

– Il me semblait aussi… Saga aimerait te connaître mieux… et les autres apprentis pour les armures d'or aussi. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à les fuir ? Personne ne te fera du mal.

– Le mal et le bien se confondent souvent, hein ?

Le chevalier soupira.

– Bien, je ne t'oblige à rien de ce côté-ci. Mais tu devrais aller voir Shaka. Il part demain et tu ne le reverras pas avant longtemps.

Aphrodite eut un petit frémissement et tourna la tête pour regarder Lucas, se désintéressant de la fleur qu'il tenait.

– Il…? Mais il ne m'a rien dit…

– Tu n'as peut-être rien demandé… J'ai parlé avec son maître. Shaka va être envoyé en Inde pour parachever son entraînement. Il ne reviendra pas ici avant d'être prêt pour l'armure d'or de la Vierge.

– Tu as l'air certain qu'il l'aura.

– Shaka est… quelqu'un de particulier, Aphrodite…

– Je pourrai aller le voir ce soir ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour ça. Vos entraînements finissent à peu près à la même heure, vous pourrez vous rejoindre.

Lucas commença à s'en retourner.

– La pause finit dans dix minutes. Ne sois pas en retard, je t'attendrai à l'arène habituelle.

Il gravissait les marches, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. On allait ainsi lui enlever le blondinet aveugle ? Il allait se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Lucas et tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ne voulait pas connaître. Et pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur en y songeant ? Il s'arrêta sur le porche de la Maison de la Vierge et poussa un bref instant son cosmos à l'intérieur. Il sentit celui de Karu de la Vierge lui répondre favorablement, même si ce contact lui était très désagréable. Il attendait toujours que le maître des lieux l'autorise à entrer avant de le faire. Mais il fut inquiet cette fois-ci quand il sentit l'aura de Shaka. Elle était plus froide que d'habitude, plus… plus inquiète. Il ne l'avait jamais ressentie ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait donc ?

Il entra sur ses gardes et aperçut Karu qui venait à sa rencontre, émergeant d'une pièce près des massives portes décorées d'un lotus qu'Aphrodite avait déjà vues lorsqu'il avait été présenté au Pope. Ces portes closes cachaient quelque chose, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à Shaka.

– Aphrodite, cela fera plaisir à Shaka de te voir, tu sais… le salua Karu avec un sourire amical.

Le chevalier n'obtint pas la pareille de la part du gamin. Il affichait toujours son indifférence et s'était légèrement tendu à son approche, son cosmos encore froid mais éveillé. Il était vrai qu'il voyait peu le maître de Shaka, et que celui-ci ne le connaissait pratiquement que par les rumeurs et les dires de son apprenti, qui constituaient d'ailleurs deux versions un peu contradictoires.

– Pourquoi il est triste ? murmura doucement Aphrodite.

– Parce que l'un de ses oiseaux est blessé… et qu'il ne peut pas l'emmener avec lui.

La Vierge vit passer un éclat plus intéressé dans les yeux bleus auparavant fixes du petit.

– Va le voir, il est dans sa chambre, invita Karu en désignant la porte dont il avait émergé.

Aphrodite hésita un instant avant de suivre la direction, surveillant du coin de l'œil les gestes de Karu. Il ignorait quel genre d'homme il pouvait être. Shaka n'en parlait jamais, et il n'avait pas la curiosité de demander.

La porte était restée ouverte et il entra timidement dans la chambre de l'apprenti. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il était assis sur son lit et semblait tenir quelque chose dans les mains. Aphrodite s'approcha.

– Shaka…?

– Aphro ?

Shaka tourna la tête, ses cheveux blonds caressant ses épaules. Aphrodite remarqua immédiatement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux toujours clos.

– Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause de tes oiseaux ?

– Karu t'a dit ? Mon préféré… il… Il va mourir…

Le Suédois s'approcha et distingua ce que tenait le blond. Il n'avait jamais vu un oiseau pareil. Son corps étroit et allongé se terminait par une très longue queue effilée. Une houppette de plumes couronnait la tête de l'animal. Aphrodite n'avait jamais vu d'oiseaux lui ressemblant. Son plumage doré devenait sang sur sa queue et l'intérieur des ailes. Dans les mains de Shaka, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il paraissait minuscule.

– Ce sont des oiseaux du Paradis que l'on m'a donnés en Inde… expliqua brièvement Shaka devant l'air surpris de son vis-à-vis.

Il lui désigna l'armoire basse près du lit. Deux autres oiseaux s'y reposaient. L'un était identique à celui que tenait précieusement Shaka, mais l'autre se parait d'un bleu outremer magnifique.

– Ils ne s'en vont pas ?

– Ils ont le droit d'aller où ils veulent. Les oiseaux doivent rester libres.

L'apprenti des Poissons se fixa de nouveau sur l'oiseau qui préoccupait Shaka.

– Et lui ?

– Il est blessé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'arrive plus à voler et ne mange plus. Alors il ne guérit pas. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir le soigner…

– Tu pars demain, c'est pour ça. Et les autres, qui va les nourrir ?

– Je n'ai pas droit de les emmener au monastère… On les relâchera demain. Ils savent se débrouiller seuls, mais celui-ci ne pourra pas, il est trop mal au point… Et mon maître ne sait pas comment le soigner.

Aphrodite observa le malade. Il avait les yeux clos et respirait fort, son petit corps se soulevant à chaque souffle. L'une de ses ailes restait tendue, peut-être était-elle cassée. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en oiseaux et sur comment s'en occuper, mais il avait déjà dû s'occuper d'un membre de l'espèce en Suède, peu de temps après que Svend n'ait commencé à l'entraîner. Et ça ferait peut-être plaisir à Shaka…

– Moi, je pourrais m'en occuper si tu veux…

– Tu le peux vraiment ?

– Je demanderai de l'aide à Lucas, il sait beaucoup de choses… Il a l'air juste l'air malade, mais pas blessé sérieusement…

– Je crois qu'il a mangé quelque chose de mauvais… Il avait quelque chose dans le bec…

Shaka leva la tête vers un petit meuble de chevet, sur lequel il avait posé ce qui l'intriguait. Aphrodite alla y examiner. C'était minuscule, rouge et doux au toucher.

– Ils vont dehors ?

– Je te l'ai dit, ils sont libres… Ils partent et ils reviennent quand ils veulent. Je crois qu'ils vont souvent vers le réfectoire, Aiolia m'a dit qu'il les avait déjà vus là-bas.

Aphrodite bloqua. Le réfectoire. Là où il s'était rendu compte du pouvoir de ses fleurs…C'était un peu gros à avaler… Mais il avait fait attention pourtant. Il avait pris tous les morceaux de la rose qu'il avait utilisée… Mais un pétale est si volage… et le chien s'était tellement débattu, il aurait pu ne pas remarquer quelques pétales qui auraient volé un peu loin d'eux. Si les oiseaux de Shaka allaient au réfectoire, les apprentis devaient sûrement les nourrir comme le bâtard… Et s'ils avaient trouvé des pétales rouges… Il regarda les deux autres oiseaux. Ils allaient bien. Seul celui de Shaka en avait mangé… Le morceau retrouvé par l'Hindou était tout petit, il n'avait dû en avaler qu'un peu. Si c'était bien ce qui était arrivé… L'oiseau s'était empoisonné, et il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de temps avant que le poison ne le tue. C'était sa faute. A cause de lui, Shaka avait de la peine.

– Shaka, confies-le-moi, je le soignerai pendant que tu es pas là. Je te le rendrai quand tu reviendras… proposa-t-il de nouveau en revenant près de Shaka.

– Tu ferais ça ?…

Aphrodite ne dit rien mais frôla du doigt l'oiseau, timidement. Il était moins chaud qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais ses plumes restaient soyeuses et brillantes. L'animal ouvrit un œil en se sentant touché et fixa son attention sur l'humain aux cheveux turquoise, tournant légèrement sa tête lourde. Il n'essaya pas de s'éloigner. Shaka parut réfléchir.

– Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime bien. C'est le plus sauvage de tous.

– Pourtant c'est ton préféré…

– Il est celui qui aime le plus sa liberté… Aphro, si tu arrives à le guérir, ne me le rends pas. Je te le donne. Mais il faudra que tu en prennes soin, s'il te plaît.

– Me… le donner ? Mais… Mais Lucas ne…

– Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, sourit l'Hindou.

Aphrodite considéra la proposition. Il aimait bien voir le sourire de Shaka. Et l'oiseau était ainsi à cause de lui, peut-être… Shaka… Il avait envie de le revoir sourire. Le pincement au cœur ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Je le soignerai. Mais si tu veux le récupérer…

– Très bien… Merci, Aphro. Je vais pouvoir partir le cœur un peu plus léger…

– Tu sais quand tu reviendras ?

– Non. Ça peut être dans dix jours ou dans dix ans… Ou peut-être jamais.

– Tu reviendras ! Il…

Shaka le va la tête et le regarda, surpris. Aphrodite n'avait jamais été si vif avec ses sentiments.

– Il… Il faut que tu reviennes, reprit plus doucement le Suédois. Tu m'as dit… qu'on revenait toujours. Tu vas mentir sinon.

– … Alors, on va se faire une promesse.

– Une promesse ?

– Nous reviendrons tous les deux, et nous aurons nos armures. Comme ça, on restera ensemble.

– Rester…? Tu veux dire, tout le temps ?

Shaka acquiesça. Aphrodite sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

– Ça ne te plairait pas ?

– Si… C'est ça la promesse ?

– Oui. C'est en fait deux promesses, mais…

– C'est promis.

– Promis aussi. Tu sais, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et quand je reviendrai, tu me montreras l'oiseau, hein ? dit-il en lui mettant délicatement l'animal affaibli dans les mains.

– … Il… Il a un nom ?

– Non…

Il désigna les deux autres, qui attendaient toujours sur l'armoire.

– Seul le bleu en a un.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un.

– Il s'appelle comment ?

– … C'est un secret…

Karu apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Aphrodite, il va falloir laisser Shaka se reposer. Il part tôt demain.

– Je sais.

Il se releva, tenant son précieux fardeau dans les mains. La sensation était étrange.

– N'oublie pas ta promesse, Aphro. Je te dis à bientôt.

– Ne l'oublie pas non plus, Shaka.

– Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes vraiment amis maintenant.

Shaka avait l'air ravi de la constatation.

– Amis ?

Shaka lui répondit simplement d'un léger sourire, avant que Karu de la Vierge ne fasse de nouveau signe à Aphrodite pour qu'il le suive. Le Suédois ne dit plus rien non plus et se laissa sagement reconduire au grand escalier, murmurant doucement :

– _Artefall, är du snäll, Shaka... _(1)

* * *

_Est-ce à partir de là que tout s'est mis à aller de travers ? Je ne crois pas…C'est juste le moment où j'ai faiblit, où ma défense s'est fissurée… C'est ça qui Lui a permis de m'atteindre si facilement après… Svend avait raison. Les sentiments ne mènent qu'à la défaite, et à la douleur…_

– _Ose-tu prétendre que tu souffres ?_

Une main qui se referme sur son cou. Chaude. Frissons de dégoût.

– _Que ceci est la défaite ? _

Le poids d'un corps contre le sien. Frissons d'amour. Il ne sait plus.

– _Je vais te dire ce que c'est, cet instant… C'est le dernier instant où tu as cru pouvoir être libre comme un oiseau._

– _Non… Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plaît…_

Main qui serre.

– _Héhéhé… Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Nous en sommes au point d'aujourd'hui par ta faute, tu as tout compliqué. Alors ne viens pas pleurer comme une fillette à présent. Tu es responsable de tout._

Doigts qui entrent dans la chair. Air qui commence à manquer. Il ne bouge pas. Lui continue de le regarder. Fixement.

– _Je traînerai… ça pour… toujours. _

– _Oui. C'était avant qu'il fallait t'en rendre compte…Mais je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois… _

Main qui se desserre progressivement. Langue qui glisse le long de son cou.

– _Lucas, pardonne-moi…_

Yeux qui se ferment.

* * *

Il l'observait à la dérobée. Ce n'était guère glorieux, mais c'était le seul moyen de le faire. Le soleil tapait fort et il était l'un des rares apprentis à s'entraîner malgré cet inconvénient ; par moment, il semblait même apprécier ces heures caniculaires. Caché derrière un rocher volumineux, il avait tout le loisir de l'épier. Il était si

rare de pouvoir le faire. Il ne supportait pas la présence des autres personnes, particulièrement depuis le départ

de Shaka, quelques jours auparavant. Il se sentait un peu jaloux de l'Hindou. Comment avait-il fait pour l'approcher, lui ?

Il risqua un œil hors de sa cachette pour suivre le mouvement léger de ses cheveux. D'un bleu si clair, si lumineux. Les timides ondulations qui suivaient chaque mouvement de son corps. Un corps si fin. On aurait pu croire qu'il était possible de le briser rien qu'en le frôlant. Et cet entêtement… Pourquoi s'entraîner durant la pause du midi ? Pourquoi subir l'écrasement de la chaleur ? Son souffle était fort et rapide, la sueur perlait à son front, et pourtant, ses mouvements restaient rapides et fluides. Il aurait aimé lui poser la question… Rien qu'avoir une discussion banale avec lui. Mais c'était un vrai serpent capable de disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Soudain, il vit le gamin s'arrêter et regarder quelque chose vers les gradins des arènes. Lui-même venait de le remarquer. Le Chevalier de Cassiopée regardait son apprenti et après quelques instants, inclina la tête légèrement. L'entêté reprit ses mouvements. A cette distance, impossible de dire si Lucas souriait ou non de l'initiative, mais il ne voulait pas y freiner, du moins pour l'instant…

– Eh bien, Saga, depuis quand es-tu le Saint des Espions ? demanda une voix enfantine avec un léger accent.

Le Grec sursauta et se retourna vivement.

– Qui..! Ah… Camus, tu m'as fait peur…

Le gamin aux cheveux sang sourit gentiment et vint jusqu'aux côtés de Saga pour voir ce qui attirait tant son attention.

– Si tu veux lui parler, le plus simple serait d'aller voir Aphrodite, non ?

– Pour le voir se sauver ? Tu sais comment il est, tu l'as vu quand il s'entraîne… Il est toujours aux aguets… Pas moyen de l'approcher.

– Il y a un moyen pourtant… fit le Français, songeur. Shaka l'a trouvé…

– Shaka est… spécial… Tu n'as pas envie de mieux connaître le futur Or, toi ?

– Si… Mais tu sais, quand quelqu'un ne veut pas que tu viennes à lui… Il faut attendre que lui vienne à toi. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

– Fais comme tu veux. Je te dis juste ce que j'en pense.

– Eh vous deux ! surgit une deuxième voix.

Au bruit de course qui l'accompagnait, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

– Vas-y Milo, surtout fais plus de bruit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on t'ait entendu hors du Sanctuaire.

– Who, t'es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, Saga… répliqua le Grec en ralentissant le pas.

– Saga observe, Milo.

– Ou plutôt… _Observait_…constata Saga en reportant son attention sur l'arène.

Aphrodite retournait vers Lucas rapidement. Il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Saga se plaqua contre la roche. Il l'avait sûrement vu. Ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche ça…

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Aphrodite ?

– Non… Je suis juste fatigué.

– En prenant sur tes temps de repas pour t'entraîner, ce n'est pas étonnant.

– Il faut ça pour progresser.

– Ne te tue pas non plus à la tâche. Je renforcerai l'entraînement dès demain puisque tu sembles le trouver trop léger, mais si tu ne tiens pas debout pour le subir, ça n'aura aucun intérêt.

– Je tiendrai, Lucas, assura Aphrodite, déterminé.

– Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute manière.

Lucas se releva.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu au réfectoire. Tu as encore sauté un repas ?

– Ça ne me gêne pas.

– Aphrodite… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur les repas ?

– Qu'une journée est composée de trois repas obligatoires.

– Alors tu vas te dépêcher d'aller avaler quelque chose.

Aphrodite étouffa un soupir en obéissant. Le Saint de Cassiopée le regarda partir. Il n'avait jamais eu un grand appétit, mais depuis le départ de Shaka, il lui arrivait de sauter un ou deux repas sans sourciller… Comme lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Sans doute avait-il été conditionné pour ne pas manger à heures fixes. A présent, il ne ressentait que rarement la sensation de faim et ne voyait donc pas souvent la nécessité de s'alimenter. Sa perte d'appétit soudaine l'inquiétait toutefois. Son seul ami parti pour un temps indéterminé, Aphrodite se sentait-il abandonné ? Malgré ses injonctions, il n'allait pas vers les autres apprentis. Il fuyait toujours les contacts humains. On aurait pu aisément penser qu'il attendait alors que ce fût aux autres de faire le premier pas, pour l'obliger à ouvrir le dialogue… Mais quand cela arrivait, l'apprenti des Poissons se renfermait davantage et se dépêchait de partir aussi loin que possible de l'importun. Combien de fois avait-il vu Saga rester ainsi sur sa faim ? D'autres, comme Mû et Aiolia, se contentaient d'attendre sagement à la limite du cercle de tolérance d'Aphrodite, guettant un hypothétique signe de bienveillance et d'ouverture. Toutes les approches restaient vaines pour l'instant. En dépit de ses espérances, le Suédois cultivait sa solitude. La seule personne qu'il avait autorisée jusqu'à présent à la briser était celle qui connaissait le même sentiment.

– Aphrodite, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il caressait lentement les plumes douces, veillant à ne pas blesser l'animal plus qu'il ne l'était. La lune était levée depuis un moment mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Lucas lui avait permis de se coucher plus tard pour pouvoir s'occuper de son petit protégé. Allongé sur son lit, Aphrodite le tenait bien au chaud dans la paume de sa main, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

Son maître avait été surpris de le voir revenir avec ce curieux blessé, mais n'avait finalement pas refusé qu'il le soigne, à la condition que cela ne gêne pas son entraînement. Puis il s'était intéressé à la cause de la faiblesse de l'oiseau et Aphrodite lui avait avoué à demi-mots ses craintes. Lucas avait eu l'air perplexe et avait demandé au gamin de lui donner une rose le lendemain. Lorsqu'il était revenu le soir, il avait une sorte de poudre avec lui, dans un petit sachet. Un anti-poison. Aphrodite en donnait un peu à l'oiseau chaque jour, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air de reprendre des forces. Au moins était-il en vie.

Il sentit l'animal bouger et baissa les yeux. Le petit corps tiède s'était recroquevillé pour profiter davantage de la chaleur de la paume amicale et un œil foncé s'était ouvert, lui rendant son regard. Il entrouvrit le bec et il s'en échappa une courte plainte sifflée. Le silence lui répondit. Le second appel, un peu plus fort, ne trouva guère plus d'écho.

– Ils ne sont pas là, tes amis… murmura doucement Aphrodite. Ils sont partis…

Il avait vu les deux autres oiseaux de Shaka au réfectoire à midi. Ils faisaient toujours la joie des apprentis, surtout de Mû, l'apprenti du Bélier. Il parvenait à les attirer jusque dans ses mains. Aphrodite aurait bien aimé connaître son truc. L'œil auburn le fixait toujours et le bec ouvert ne laissait maintenant échapper qu'une respiration rapide.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas guérir, tu vas voir.

Il l'avait promis à Shaka. Celui-ci, il s'en occuperait bien. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

* * *

Il courait à perdre haleine, dérapant par instants sur la neige dure, se cognant aux arbres serrés. L'air glacé lui déchirait la gorge à chaque inspiration et lui brûlait les poumons. Ne pas s'arrêter malgré tout. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. Quelle erreur avait-il fait de ramener cet oiseau à la maison ! Si seulement il avait bien refermé la boîte dans laquelle il le tenait enfermé la veille ! Ce petit serin qu'il avait trouvé blessé quelques jours auparavant, il s'y était attaché.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il était mort, roulé en boule et les yeux fermés dans un creux dans la neige. Il s'était approché, curieux. Les plumes gonflées le faisaient ressembler à une petite peluche. Une peluche qui respirait. Hésitant, il l'avait pris dans ses mains lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. L'oiseau avait bougé un peu et pépié une faible protestation en gardant les yeux clos. Ses mains étaient froides… Presque aussi froides que le frêle animal… Pourtant, il devait le réchauffer. Il entendait déjà Svend qui l'appelait. La journée ne faisait que commencer et il ne pourrait pas le garder contre lui sans risquer de le blesser… Alors il avait enlevé sa chemise et l'avait roulée en boule dans le creux des racines d'un arbre tout proche, avant d'y emmitoufler le serin. L'air froid de la Suède l'avait tout de suite frigorifié, mais son vêtement était tout ce qu'il avait à disposition dans cet hiver rude et sans lumière. En se sentant ballottée, la petite mésange s'était remise à pépier puis, une fois enfouie dans son nid de fortune, avait glissé la tête dans son dos. Elle était jolie, avec sa tête noire et blanche, et le reste de son plumage gris loup. Les vociférations de Svend avaient tiré Aphrodite de sa contemplation. Et il avait été soulagé lorsque le soir, il avait entendu un pépiement le disputer de bouger la chemise. Il avait réussi à ramener l'oiseau à la maison, caché dans la chemise, priant pour qu'il ne crie pas avec un Svend si proche de lui. Heureusement, le serin l'avait entendu. Rendu dans sa chambre, il lui avait trouvé une petite boîte qu'il avait remplie de coton chapardé dans la salle de bain, puis avait essayé de faire un garrot de fortune à l'animal, qui semblait avoir une patte cassée. Lorsqu'il partait avec Svend, il cachait soigneusement son malade sous son lit et lui donnait quelques miettes et morceaux de gâteaux qu'il mettait de côté à son retour.

Mais ce matin, Svend était venu plus tôt dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier l'état du blessé. Il avait juste entraperçu le couvercle de la boîte qui était largement démis. Son sang s'était glacé. Svend y avait-il vu lui aussi ? C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait abandonné si tôt dans la forêt aujourd'hui ? Aphrodite se maudissait. Il aurait dû mettre quelque chose sur cette fichue boîte pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir ! Ou mieux la cacher ! Dans un endroit où le petit oiseau aurait pu sortir sans risque !

Il avait traversé d'une traite la plaine entourant sa maison et s'était engouffré dans l'habitation, ne sentant même plus la douleur de ses poumons. Sa mère était sortie aujourd'hui. Quand il était arrivé à sa chambre, un coup à la tête l'avait étalé au sol sans alerte.

– Depuis quand tu héberges ça à la maison ? avait cassé la voix de Svend.

Il n'avait rien dit. Pas même lorsque le second coup de poing avait tenté de lui arracher autre chose qu'un gémissement de douleur. Aphrodite sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Svend écrasait une aile de l'oiseau avec son pied pour l'empêcher de partir. Plus il se débattait, et plus le serin se blessait.

– Je t'ai dit pourtant que les larmes étaient interdites ! tonna la voix du maître alors que son pied se relevait. Règle numéro 2 !

Se sentant libérée, la petite mésange tâchait de se traîner au sol, son aile et sa patte la déséquilibrant.

– Et les sentiments doivent être bannis. Règle numéro 3, annonça froidement Svend.

Son pied s'était écrasé sur l'oiseau.

* * *

Aphrodite sursauta, la respiration haletante. L'oiseau du Paradis siffla doucement, dérangé dans son sommeil. Aphrodite sentait encore l'odeur du sang qui s'était élevée jusqu'à ses narines ce jour-là. Et du bruit que ça avait fait quand la lourde semelle des bottes de son père avait disloqué le petit corps fragile. _Pratch_. Des éclaboussures chaudes et un cassement sec et étouffé. Comme des brindilles qui éclatent. Et ce sang… Une petite flaque rouge éclatée. L'odeur. _Comme celle de la biche. La biche avait hurlé. Elle hurlait tant. Est-ce que mon oiseau a hurlé lui aussi ?_ Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se rappelait juste cette grande flaque rouge avec des morceaux de plumes.

Un sifflement le força à revenir au malade dans ses mains. L'oiseau s'agitait. Les mains d'Aphrodite tremblaient.

– Je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher… annonça d'une voix chevrotante le gamin en se redressant.

Avec précaution, il déposa son précieux fardeau dans le grand bol rempli de coton qui lui servait de nid et contempla l'œil qui le fixait toujours.

– Personne te fera du mal… Hein ?

Pépiement étouffé. Aphrodite s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures. Il faisait chaud mais ce soir, il avait froid.

– Bonne nuit, Shaka.

* * *

_Les Temps sont proches… Le sceptre brille tant… Les armures… Je suis sûr qu'elles ne pleurent pas en fait…_

Kânon n'y comprenait plus rien. Ce cauchemar qui hantait son frère… Qui le terrorisait quelques mois auparavant… Voilà qu'il… qu'il le faisait sourire ? Petit à petit, il avait perdu sa peur au moment où il touchait ce sceptre mystérieux tenu par la femme aux cheveux mauves. Puis, il n'avait plus craint le moment où les armures noircissaient. Et à partir de là, il avait semblé aux deux jumeaux que le rêve devenait moins oppressant, plus doux, apaisant. En tout cas, Saga ne hurlait plus dans son sommeil, et Kânon n'en demandait pas plus. Non seulement il avait lui aussi pu retrouver le sien, mais il commençait à entrevoir la raison de cet adoucissement du songe.

Jusqu'à présent, Saga en avait eu peur, une peur panique, il avait tout fait pour le combattre… Et Kânon l'avait aidé, en le réveillant, en le berçant, en le réconfortant. Et il s'était reproduit, encore et encore, plus fort, plus effrayant. Et depuis qu'ils le laissaient se poursuivre… Saga allait mieux. C'était en fait simple… Son grand frère ne ressentait même plus cette sensation de " mal " qu'il avait éprouvée au début. Et d'ailleurs, le songe semblait s'espacer maintenant. Kânon n'en avait rien dit à Saga, mais il avait été en douce à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire pour y feuilleter quelques livres sur les rêves.

Les explications possibles étaient nombreuses à ce mystérieux songe, mais il s'était arrêté à celle rationnelle et terre-à-terre : chaque élément était ce qu'il était, pas une représentation métaphorique. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin après ça. Ce sceptre avait un pouvoir, ou représentait le pouvoir, sur les armures. La femme le détenait. Saga souffrait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait entre les mains. Après, il allait bien. Enfant, sa mère leur disait toujours que les songes étaient les messages des Dieux. Le message était clair d'après ses conclusions : Saga devait avoir le pouvoir pour ne plus cauchemarder, pour se sentir heureux. Tant pis pour cette inconnue qui gênait ce projet. Son frère était plus important que tout à ses yeux.

– Kânon… murmura Saga en se blottissant plus contre son jumeau.

– Je suis là, dors.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Saga. De toute façon, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Il n'était pas idiot. Le pouvoir sur les armures d'or, seules deux personnes le détenaient : Athéna et le Grand Pope. Et Saga était loin d'aimer porter des robes. Il devait donc être destiné à être le prochain Pope, en toute logique. Cette femme dans son rêve… C'était Athéna, il était prêt à le parier. Elle lui donnerait pouvoir sur le Sanctuaire. Et si elle refusait, Kânon était prêt à employer la force. Rien ne ferait du mal à son frère maintenant qu'il allait mieux. Saga avait toujours été le plus fragile d'eux deux. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, il avait été son père et sa mère, en plus d'être son jumeau. Même s'ils avaient fêté leur 15 ans récemment, ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux. Jamais ils n'avaient supporté d'être séparés. Et jamais rien ne les séparerait encore.

Il sentit son frère se serrer contre lui et il renforça l'étreinte de ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle de Saga, qui avait glissé sur sa poitrine.

– Tu verras, Saga, je te protègerai.

Saga grommela quelque chose que ne saisit pas Kânon avant de se rendormir profondément, bien au chaud contre cet autre lui-même. Son jumeau releva les yeux vers la fenêtre de leur chambre. Saga n'avait plus de maître, son entraînement s'était achevé définitivement l'année dernière. Loky lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre. Le Saint des Gémeaux possédait ses propres attaques à présent, et il était capable de les exécuter sans erreur. Et Kânon, bien qu'étant un simple remplaçant, serait apte lui aussi à revêtir l'armure de l'étoile double du Zodiaque, si le cas se présentait. Il vivrait à jamais dans l'ombre de son frère. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela : au moins, pourrait-il toujours veiller sur lui.

Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon. Il voyait ses timides rayons darder la surface de la Méditerranée, là-bas, au loin.

_Si tout pouvait être aussi doux qu'un lever de soleil_, pensa-t-il, amer.

* * *

Icare contemplait la mer, assis sur le sable encore humide de rosée. Le Sanctuaire était encore silencieux à cette heure matinale. Il aimait venir ici voir l'aube se lever, sa longue chevelure blonde flottant dans son dos selon la fantaisie de la brise marine. C'était si beau. Mais contrairement à son habitude, se perdre dans la vision enchanteresse de la mer aux reflets turquoise ne l'apaisait pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose lui serrait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à y nommer. Cela le rongeait depuis quelques jours déjà, mais ce pressentiment obscur s'était fait ténu, supportable… Il disparaissait complètement quand il entendait l'armure des Poissons murmurer à son oreille, depuis le Palais du Pope… Il avait presque l'impression, durant ces courtes absences… de sentir deux bras doux et aimants enlacer son âme avec une tendresse presque maternelle…

Mais ce matin… Rien n'y faisait. La main froide lui couvrait le cœur avec une telle force qu'il entendait les cognements sourds dans sa tête. Il avait peur. Mais sans savoir de quoi… Ou plutôt, il en connaissait la raison mais refusait d'y faire face. Son maître lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Qu'il était prêt. Le Sanctuaire l'avait accueilli au même âge que Saga, et depuis, il avait passé les quatre dernières années à suivre le rigoureux entraînement qui lui avait été imposé. Les étoiles lui étaient favorables. Il était prédisposé à porter l'armure d'or des Poissons. Savoir qu'il deviendrait un protecteur d'une déesse incarnée faite d'amour et de paix lui avait gonflé le cœur malgré son jeune âge. A presque 9 ans, Icare saisissait les concepts de justice, de bien, de mal… Il pensait pouvoir les appliquer. Surtout, ne pas penser à la mort… Sitôt l'armure sur son dos, sa vie s'écourterait…

Une petite voix timide le tira de ses pensées.

– Icare ?

– Bonjour, Saga. T'es là depuis longtemps ?

– Non, fit le gamin en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui. Tu faisais quoi ?

– Je regarde la mer. Et je réfléchissais aussi…

– Pour l'armure ?

– Comment as-tu deviné ?

Icare s'étonnait toujours de l'intuition de Saga. Quoi que, ces derniers temps, il ne devait pas être très difficile de deviner vers où s'orientaient toutes ses pensées. Ça devait se lire sur son visage.

– Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Saga après un moment.

– Pourquoi je m'inquièterais ?

– A cause des rumeurs…

Icare ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant la mer.

Ces bruits de basse-cour dont parlait le petit Grec de quatre ans son cadet, les autres apprentis les lui avaient souvent répétés à lui aussi, puisqu'il était concerné directement. On disait que l'armure des Poissons portait la poisse. Qu'elle était enragée, ou maudite, ou folle, ou vénéneuse, ou les quatre à la fois. Qu'il s'agissait de la plus belle des sirènes. Icare ne voulait pas les écouter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les entendre. Au début, il en avait ri… Mais quand l'armure avait commencé à fredonner à son oreille, il leur avait apporté plus de crédit. Ces on-dits, tous n'étaient pas vrais, mais dans le lot, il était bien possible qu'un au moins, le fut… D'ailleurs, cela faisait plus de deux siècles qu'il n'y avait plus eu de Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, ça cachait quelque chose…

– Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que tu as peur, reprit Saga.

– Peut-être un peu, j'avoue… Tu sais, c'est pas rien le jour de l'épreuve… Si tu as ton armure, tu deviens un demi-dieu, et si tu échoues… Tu n'as pas de seconde chance. En quelques minutes, je peux gâcher tout le travail que j'ai fait avec mon maître au Sanctuaire.

– Pourquoi tu échouerais ? C'est… si terrible l'épreuve pour mériter de devenir un Saint ?

Icare nota le ton un peu inquiet de Saga. Loky des Gémeaux n'avait visiblement pas encore abordé la question avec lui… Normal après tout, le gamin n'était au Domaine Sacré que depuis 6 mois…

– Tu auras le temps de le savoir… Normalement, il faut vaincre son maître mais… Pour les Poissons, ça marche différemment. Il faut revêtir l'armure.

– Et en quoi c'est difficile ?

Icare regarda gravement Saga.

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y avait personne qui la portait ?

* * *

– Tu es prêt, Aphrodite ?

– Oui, Lucas, j'en suis sûr… Même toi, tu le dis. Mon cosmos ne peut pas augmenter plus. Même si je ne connais pas encore toutes les attaques qui me sont nécessaires… Ça ne changera rien que j'attende plus. Et revenir sur une décision n'est pas digne d'un chevalier, hein ?

– Je ne peux pas te donner tort…

Le Chevalier de Cassiopée doutait pourtant. Deux ans avaient passé, et Aphrodite réussissait désormais parfaitement à maintenir son cosmos à une très haute intensité, et à attaquer avec. Et il avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas se servir de ses roses. Peu après le départ de Shaka, ils étaient repartis au Groenland où ils avaient poursuivi un entraînement sans cesse plus dur et contraignant. Aphrodite avait même cessé de compter ses blessures au bout de quelques mois. Chacune le renforçait. Lucas ne lui avait jamais connu une aussi forte détermination que durant ces 24 derniers mois. Et même si l'apprenti des Poissons maintenait qu'il voulait se renforcer pour être un meilleur Saint, son maître avait du mal à se laisser totalement convaincre.

La haine sauvage qui luisait dans les yeux du jeune Suédois lors des entraînements n'avait guère disparu. Elle dansait au fond de ses prunelles à chaque attaque renvoyée, chaque coup qui touchait son but, à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du moment de passer l'épreuve pour l'obtention de l'armure d'or. Sa vitesse et son agilité surprenantes s'étaient encore renforcées et Lucas doutait qu'au Sanctuaire même, d'autres puissent l'égaler sur ce point. Même s'il était loin du Domaine Sacré, il se tenait informé des progrès des autres prétendants au titre de Saint d'Or.

D'abord, pour Saga et Aioros, qui avaient terminé pour de bon leurs entraînements quelques mois plus tôt et étaient leurs propres maîtres. Ils aidaient les autres apprentis. Le jeune Chevalier des Gémeaux écrivait souvent à Lucas pour lui faire part des nouvelles du Sanctuaire. Malgré leur jeune âge, Mû du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, Deathmask du Cancer et Milo du Scorpion avaient réussi sans trop de difficulté à vaincre leurs maîtres et étaient désormais les nouveaux gardiens des Temples qui leur étaient attachés. Seuls les deux premiers avaient demandé à leurs professeurs de continuer à leur prodiguer des conseils. Lucas n'en était qu'à moitié étonné : Deathmask avait toute l'impétuosité de l'Italie dans ses veines aux dires de l'ancien Chevalier du Cancer, et Milo, qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs fois, avait un très fort potentiel et une grande confiance en lui. Restaient les autres apprentis qui s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied.

Quelques jours avant son retour en Grèce, Saga avait annoncé à Lucas la naissance de deux autres Saints d'Or : le Verseau et le Lion avaient trouvé leurs maîtres. Le Chevalier d'Argent ne s'était pas inquiété pour Camus et Aiolia. Ces deux petits avaient la volonté qu'il fallait pour parvenir à s'élever au rang tant convoité. Il restait donc encore 5 armures qui demeuraient dans leurs urnes à attendre… Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il faudrait en compter une de moins… ou ajouter une victime de plus à celle des Poissons…

– Très bien, Aphrodite. Allons voir le Pope. Mais tu sais que pour cette épreuve, il n'y a pas de retour possible, pas d'erreur acceptable.

– Oui, je sais.

Aphrodite se leva et caressa une dernière fois l'oiseau du Paradis qui s'était tenu sur son épaule jusque là. Il lui offrit sa main et l'animal vint se poser dessus. Le Suédois avait mis beaucoup de temps pour réussir, mais son protégé s'était finalement rétabli après de longs mois d'incertitude. Il s'était peu à peu habitué à la présence de l'apprenti, puis à ses caresses et finalement, avait accepté de se laisser saisir, tout en gardant une part de méfiance instinctive. Au moins, la présence de cet animal et la nécessité de lui apporter des soins quotidiens avait-il un peu détourné l'attention d'Aphrodite de son sombre rosier… Du moins, Lucas l'espérait. La plante était toujours aussi vivace et magnifique, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ; à croire qu'elle se parait de ses meilleurs atours pour séduire de nouveau son jeune maître… Il ne l'abandonnait pas pourtant. Lucas voyait bien les traces de ses épines sur les mains d'Aphrodite lors des entraînements.

– Quand j'aurais l'armure, tu crois que je ressemblerai à Shaka ?

– L'armure est dorée, mais il n'y a pas de rouge dessus. Tu auras du mal.

– Dommage…

Il regarda l'oiseau qui s'envolait pour aller se poser sur une armoire et suivit sagement Lucas jusqu'au Palais du Pope. C'était là-bas qu'étaient détenues les armures d'or encore sans maîtres, afin de les protéger des concupiscences qu'elles pouvaient créer. Il fallait obtenir l'accord du maître du Domaine Sacré pour qu'elles quittent leur refuge, le jour de l'épreuve pour leurs apprentis. Il était libre de refuser s'il jugeait le prétendant encore insuffisamment préparé.

– Lucas, pourquoi je ne t'affronte pas comme l'ont fait les autres ?

– Tu sais que les autres apprentis ont affronté leurs maîtres, mais c'est parce qu'eux, étaient les Chevaliers d'Or en titre. Moi, je ne suis qu'un Chevalier d'Argent. Il n'y a pas de Chevalier des Poissons comme tu l'as vu, c'est pourquoi les prétendants à cette armure ont toujours été forcés de s'entraîner avec d'autres Saints que celui de leur signe. C'est aussi pour cette raison que les attaques du gardien des Poissons ont été perdues à travers le temps, puisque plus personne ne pouvait les enseigner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors ?

– Il faut que tu parviennes à revêtir l'armure d'or.

Aphrodite parut surpris.

– Mais ce n'est pas si simple qu'il y paraît, continua Lucas gravement. Il faut déjà que l'armure accepte de sortir de son urne pour aller sur ton corps… Et même si elle le fait, il faudra que tu résistes à son cosmos naturel, que tu arrives à l'égaler puis le dépasser.

– Et… si je n'y arrive pas ?

– Elle te tuera.

Lucas s'attendait à trouver de la consternation ou de la peur sur le visage de son apprenti… Mais au contraire de ses prévisions, il ne trouva que l'habituelle indifférence d'Aphrodite. Il lui sembla presque deviner un mince sourire durant une fraction de secondes. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire au Suédois la météo du jour. Il s'était un peu habitué à ce comportement… Pourtant, à cet instant-là, il dut s'avouer que cela lui faisait peur.

Le Pope ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'Aphrodite tente d'obtenir son armure. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se doutait que la demande allait lui être faite et il s'était intéressé de plus près à l'entraînement du Suédois. Il avait ressenti l'intensité de son cosmos, vu ses capacités. Et son pressentiment à son sujet s'était renforcé : sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi, il sentait que le gamin était différent des autres apprentis qui s'étaient succédés jusqu'alors. Il fit porter l'urne d'or jusqu'aux arènes. L'obtention d'une armure, qu'elle fut de bronze, d'argent ou d'or, n'était pas un fait confidentiel et les apprentis et autres chevaliers pouvaient y assister si cela leur plaisait. Souvent, ils s'y rendaient afin d'apprécier la technique de combat de leur futur pair, ou pour tromper l'ennui. L'armure des Poissons était l'une des rares qui ne nécessitait pas de combats pour être gagnée, aussi le maître du Sanctuaire ne s'étonna pas du faible nombre de spectateurs présents sur les lieux. Cela était préférable du reste. Aphrodite, toujours fortement sociopathe, pourrait se sentir plus à l'aise… et si cela tournait mal, il y aurait moins de personnes marquées.

En plus de quelques Chevaliers d'Argent, il vit que des Chevaliers d'Or avaient fait le déplacement. Il y avait son disciple, Mû, qui discutait avec Camus du Verseau. La présence de Milo avec ces deux-là ne l'étonna pas, le Grec désormais Gardien du Scorpion n'était jamais très loin du Français. Un peu en retrait, Saga semblait vouloir profiter de l'occasion pour voir ce dont était capable le Suédois. Celui qui le surprit davantage, fut le Chevalier du Cancer. Debout au sommet des gradins, il patientait, le regard braqué en contrebas. Le Pope se demanda sa motivation : Deathmask, bien qu'excellent combattant du haut de ses 10 ans (ce qui en faisait l'un des aînés de l'actuelle confrérie des Chevaliers d'Or), n'était pas reconnu comme appréciant le contact des autres personnes.

Il resta debout au pied des gradins, et attendit que le Chevalier de Cassiopée se soit assis à son tour pour donner le signe à Aphrodite de commencer.

Le gamin inclina doucement la tête et se tourna vers l'urne d'or. Il se rappelait le jour où il l'avait vue la première fois. Son envie de l'ouvrir et de contempler ce qu'elle cachait. L'envie de la toucher. L'urne se mit à briller à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Visiblement, elle aussi se souvenait.

Dans sa tête, Aphrodite entendait le murmure mélodieux comme jamais auparavant. Il en souriait.

* * *

Icare posa la main sur l'urne doucement. Le chant de l'armure s'interrompit brièvement alors que ses doigts caressaient la surface polie, comme s'il voulait apprivoiser un animal sauvage et méfiant. Il sentit l'or chaud sous ses doigts. Il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard de Saga, assis contre Lucas de Cassiopée. Un chevalier que ne connaissait pas le Grec, mais qui semblait avoir pris Saga sous son aile. L'enfant de 5 ans lui sourit pour l'encourager. Icare laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à la poignée camouflée par les riches décorations et la tira doucement, presque en retenant son souffle. L'urne s'était mise à briller faiblement. L'éclat fut plus fort et lorsque les quatre pans s'ouvrirent, il y eut un bref éclair aveuglant.

* * *

Aphrodite se cacha les yeux avec son bras. Quand la vue lui revint, il put contempler ce que l'urne cachait en son sein. L'armure d'or des Poissons trônait fièrement devant lui, brillant de mille feux, sous sa forme de présentation. Aphrodite n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Saga frémit sur son gradin. Mû lui jeta un regard intrigué. Son ami serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Le Gémeaux détestait l'impression de déjà-vu qu'il ressentait. Il regarda Lucas, plus bas. Il s'était penché en avant. Il devinait que lui aussi s'était tendu.

Le Suédois entendit le murmure apaisant reprendre dans sa tête, toujours plus musical, presque vivant, chaud et réconfortant. Il stimula son cosmos jusqu'à lui faire gagner le même éclat que celui qui parcourait l'armure. A cet instant-là, la protection sacrée se disloqua pour venir l'entourer, répondant à l'appel silencieux. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Aphrodite avait l'impression qu'un souffle l'entourait. Mais quand le casque vint se poser sur sa tête, le murmure se rompit brutalement et se mua en un sifflement aigu. Quelque chose de chaud émanait de l'armure sur son corps. Cela l'étouffait presque. _Egaler son cosmos, puis le dépasser… Sinon elle tue._ Elle tentait de le dévorer. Malgré la douleur dans son crâne, le Suédois se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se concentrer pour élever son cosmos. Il sentit la pression se renforcer elle aussi.

* * *

– Lucas, c'est normal ? demanda Saga inquiet en levant son regard émeraude sur le chevalier.

– Je ne sais pas, Saga…

Saga regarda l'éclat lumineux qui augmentait à mesure que les cosmos d'Icare et de l'armure s'élevaient. A croire que l'un poursuivait l'autre. Une danse funèbre. Icare gardait les yeux fermés et tremblait à présent. Le Grec se colla contre Lucas, qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Saga… Si Icare a voulu passer l'épreuve, et que son maître l'a approuvé, c'est qu'il est prêt.

– Mais l'armure, elle le sait, elle ?

* * *

Le Chevalier de Cassiopée sentit un cosmos doux l'effleurer. Il reconnut sans mal celui de Saga. Il sentait que celui-ci tentait de retenir sa tension pour ne lui apporter que son soutien. Il l'en remercia silencieusement. Tout était si semblable. Et s'il s'était trompé, comme le maître d'Icare ? S'il avait fallu plus de temps à Aphrodite ?

L'armure lui pesait de plus en plus sur le corps, mais il se forçait à rester debout et droit, seule sa tête était penchée en avant. Il sentait le cosmos brûlant de la protection l'entourer et entrer en lui, traversant son âme pour la disloquer petit à petit. Il continuait à élever son cosmos, obligeant l'armure à faire de même pour ne pas se faire vaincre. Viendrait bien un moment où elle atteindrait son seuil maximal. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner. Il l'avait promis à Shaka.

L'aura de l'armure augmenta brutalement, lui serrant le cœur. Acculée comme une bête, elle tentait une manœuvre risquée. Le sifflement dans sa tête grandit lui aussi, il commençait à perdre sa concentration. Il ferma les yeux et concentra une partie de son énergie pour faire apparaître une de ses roses. Pendant deux ans, il avait désobéi en secret à son maître pour y parvenir. Tant pis pour les conséquences, mais il avait besoin d'elle maintenant. La fleur se matérialisa dans sa paume et il se mit à la serrer immédiatement. Quelques épines se cassèrent contre l'armure qui recouvrait sa main, mais d'autres s'enfoncèrent dans ses doigts. Son cosmos, d'abord affaibli, commença à reprendre le dessus sur celui qui l'attaquait.

* * *

Icare mit un genou à terre, les poings serrés. Petit à petit, il se mettait au niveau du cosmos de l'armure d'or. Celui-ci s'était bloqué quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait dû atteindre son potentiel maximum. La douleur était grande, il avait l'impression de brûler sur place, mais le plus dur était fait. Même si ça lui demandait des heures, il parviendrait à dépasser le niveau de la protection, échelon après échelon.

Saga tremblait contre Lucas. Les cosmos qui s'affrontaient étaient clairement perceptibles par le public et ils résonnaient avec le sien. Il aurait voulu aider Icare, mais il n'en avait ni les forces, ni le droit. Il ne pouvait même pas lui crier d'encouragements, au risque de le déconcentrer. Pourtant, il voyait bien ce qui se passait. L'armure faisait comme son frère Kânon à l'entraînement. Il le laissait le frapper d'abord, pour le fatiguer, puis faisait mine de se faire battre petit à petit… et quand Saga s'y attendait le moins et était épuisé, Kânon attaquait d'un seul coup et gagnait à chaque fois. Leur maître Loky le sermonnait tout le temps en disant que ce n'était pas loyal. Saga avait envie de demander à Lucas si les armures avaient des consciences.

* * *

_Tue-moi si tu veux, mais pas avant que Shaka soit revenu !_

L'aura de l'armure se renforça brutalement avant de demeurer au même niveau. Son maximum. Aphrodite sourit avant d'avoir un spasme brutal. Il cracha du sang.

Lucas et Saga frissonnèrent dans un même mouvement, alors que sous son masque, le visage de Sion restait grave. Cette fois, l'armure des Poissons était contrainte d'arriver à ses limites. Si le disciple du Chevalier de Cassiopée tenait le choc, il pourrait la vaincre. Il le regarda se redresser doucement, tremblant. Son cosmos recommença à être poussé vers l'avant, vers plus de puissance.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux, se forçant à les garder ouverts malgré la douleur qui parcourait sa tête et son corps. Le cosmos de l'armure l'écrasait de plus en plus… à moins que ce ne fût lui qui fut en train de faiblir. Il serra plus fort la rose, laissant échapper un gémissement. La douleur, se concentrer sur elle. Se concentrer sur la rose. Elle l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il pensa brièvement au rosier, là-bas, dans la maisonnette de Lucas…

_Je te protégerai toujours _

Il sourit et essuya le filament de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Son amie était avec lui. Rien ne pourrait le vaincre alors. Le sifflement strident commença alors à se faire moins douloureux. Il semblait redevenir par instant plus mélodieux et murmurant. _Ne te laisse pas berner. N'oublie pas les lois. La douceur et les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Ne te laisse pas avoir par la gentillesse. _Il continua à augmenter son cosmos.

_Règle numéro3._

* * *

Icare se relâchait. L'armure redevenait caressante, comme il l'avait toujours connue. Se laissait-elle enfin dominer, lasse de la bataille ? Il sourit…

… et ne vit pas venir la contre-attaque fulgurante de son adversaire. Le sifflement lui déchira les oreilles et le fit hurler alors que l'armure déchaînait toute l'intensité de son cosmos. Elle n'avait fait qu'appâter son poisson dans une direction, gardant ses forces.

Saga hurla lui aussi alors que Lucas lui plaquait le visage contre son corps pour qu'il ne voie pas Icare s'enflammer. Le Chevalier de Cassiopée sentit à peine une larme couler sur sa joue, le regard hypnotisé par le macabre spectacle de l'armure dévorant sa proie trop confiante.

* * *

Lucas se surprit à recommencer à sourire. Son protégé prenait le dessus, lentement mais sûrement. Il était parvenu à se rendre au même niveau que l'armure, presque à la limite de ses propres capacités. L'effort devait lui provoquer beaucoup de douleur et lui demander une concentration comme il n'en avait jamais eue auparavant. Le poing qui serrait la rose gouttait de sang en permanence. Elle sauverait peut-être Aphrodite aujourd'hui.

Le gamin le sentait. L'armure allait céder. Elle hésitait entre sifflement et murmure, prise à son propre piège. _Tant que Shaka n'est pas revenu, je n'ai pas le droit de mourir… Ma sœur saura m'attendre, elle serait fâchée si je mentais. Je n'ai pas le droit de décevoir Shaka. Il a promis._ L'armure et lui étaient côte à côte, il le ressentait. Un dernier effort encore… Et il mettrait cette force à terre… Il étouffa le spasme nerveux qui lui tordit le ventre et concentra une dernière fois toutes ses forces.

Lucas se dressa brusquement en sentant son disciple bander tout son cosmos.

Il y eut un éclat lumineux semblable à celui de l'ouverture de l'urne sacrée, puis les deux cosmos qui s'affrontaient disparurent en même temps.

Le monde blanc, calme et pur… Il se sentait bien, mais lourd…

– C'est normal, il faut te reposer.

La petite fille rit, quelque part. Il ne la voyait toujours pas. Il sentait son regard doux sur lui. Comme il était bien. Il avait envie de dormir dans cette sérénité.

– Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le faire, tu le sais.

Il aurait aimé soupirer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge paralysée. Pourtant, il voulait tant lui dire qu'il l'…

– Je sais, grand frère, le coupa la voix. Un jour, tu pourras me le dire.

Etait-ce une promesse ?

– Pas la peine de te le promettre. Tout le monde viendra ici de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre.

Il lui tardait.

– Je le sais aussi, soupira la voix.

_Lucas, il revient à lui !_

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose… Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en gémissant et se retrouva face au visage du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Une main familière se posa de suite sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

– Du calme, je suis là…

Il tourna la tête vers Lucas et se relaxa plus lorsque Saga recula. S'être redressé brutalement lui fit tourner la tête et Lucas le rallongea. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

– Comment te sens-tu, Aphrodite ?

– Je suis… fatigué… Mais sinon, ça va…

Il jeta un regard inquiet à la pièce où il était, puis à Saga.

– Saga s'inquiétait, expliqua brièvement le Chevalier de Cassiopée. Alors il a tenu à te voir. Tu es à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. On t'a transporté ici pour que tu reprennes des forces et te soigner.

Aphrodite leva la main gauche. On l'avait solidement bandée, mais du sang commençait à imbiber tout de même les pansements. Il n'avait même pas senti à quel point il s'était enfoncé la rose dans les doigts. Un goût de sang restait dans sa bouche. Il ne se souvenait plus de la fin de l'épreuve… Mais s'il était vivant, alors… Il regarda Lucas, lui posant la question des yeux. Son maître lui sourit.

– Tu es le nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, Aphrodite. Félicitations. Tu t'en es bien sorti.

Le gamin mit quelques instants à réaliser. Il avait dépassé l'armure. Il était un Saint. Aphrodite des Poissons. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Une main se tendit devant lui doucement. Saga s'était rapproché de nouveau.

– Je voulais être le premier Saint d'Or à te féliciter, Aphrodite.

– … Merci, souffla le Suédois sans se saisir de la main offerte.

Saga parut déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Visiblement, il dérangeait Aphrodite, et l'effrayer n'aiderait pas à s'en rapprocher. Il tenterait sa chance plus tard. Il avait le temps maintenant, les entraînements quotidiens du nouveau chevalier seraient moins contraignants. Il salua rapidement Lucas et le gamin avant de sortir.

Aphrodite se détendit lorsqu'il fut parti.

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Je ne me souviens de rien…

– Tu as perdu connaissance au moment où tu as surmonté le cosmos de l'armure des Poissons. Tu étais blessé à la main et tu avais des brûlures légères, alors tu as été amené ici pour te soigner. Tu dors depuis deux heures. Les autres Chevaliers d'Or auraient aimé venir te voir aussi, mais je leur ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Tu as besoin de calme.

– Pourquoi Saga était là alors ?

– Il n'a pas voulu se laisser mettre à la porte et a insisté pour rester au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux. Il est resté debout en silence en attendant. C'est l'aîné des Chevaliers d'Or, il se fait un devoir de veiller sur ses cadets.

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi.

– Il ne fait pas ça méchamment.

Aphrodite se contenta de hocher la tête sans conviction.

– Ça va te faire du changement, reprit Lucas pour changer de sujet. Maintenant que tu es un Saint, tu vas aller vivre au Temple des Poissons… _Ton_ Temple.

Cette fois, le mouvement de tête du Chevalier des Poissons fut plus énergique.

– Je… ne vais plus te voir ?

– Bien sûr que si, mais nous ne vivrons plus ensemble. Les Saints d'Or ont pour obligation de garder leurs demeures en permanence pour parer toute éventualité. Aphrodite, tu sais qu'avoir ton armure ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu as fini ton apprentissage. Je peux toujours continuer à t'enseigner des techniques et t'aider à mettre au point tes propres attaques, si tu le désires.

La légère inquiétude qu'avait laissé transparaître l'enfant dans son regard disparut. Lucas se sentait flatté d'avoir une importance pour le Suédois. Il craignait les relations avec autrui, mais une partie de lui les réclamait malgré tout. A moins qu'il ne déforme la réalité dans son envie de compter pour son protégé. Il était l'une des deux seules personnes que connaissait bien Aphrodite. Il lui servait de repère dans un monde qui demeurait en grande partie inconnu pour lui.

– J'aimerais que tu m'aides encore… Tu avais dit que je pourrais apprendre avec mes roses quand j'aurais mon armure. Maintenant, je l'ai…

– Tu veux baser ta technique sur elles ?

– Oui. Elles sont mes amies… Je sais que je pourrai compter sur elles.

– Fais comme bon te semble, Aphrodite. Dans la mesure de mes moyens, je t'aiderai… Mais à présent, une grande partie de ton enseignement, ce sera à toi de la découvrir… Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, tu es doué, Chevalier des Poissons.

– Ça… Ça me fait bizarre…

– Il faudra t'y habituer… Allez, repose-toi… Les médecins préfèrent te garder encore un peu, pour être sûrs que tu n'as pas de séquelles. Je vais m'occuper de Shaka, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

– Lucas… En parlant de Shaka…

– Je n'ai pas de nouvelles… Je n'arrive pas à contacter son maître. Le temple où ils ont été est très isolé. Mais je suis sûr que tout va bien. Les Chevaliers de la Vierge sont des gens aux pouvoirs avant tout psychiques. Leur entraînement est très peu physique.

– Ça reste un entraînement…

– Aie confiance en lui. Shaka est… quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

– Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras…

– Si je le revois…

Aphrodite regarda à travers la fenêtre pour signifier qu'il ne voulait plus parler. Lucas le laissa seul.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Aphrodite put prendre possession de son Temple. Il se sentait bien fluet face à cette immense bâtisse. Il surplombait désormais tout le Sanctuaire comme un aigle veillant les cieux, et il put visiter à son aise ce qui allait être sa demeure pour le restant de sa vie. Il avait notamment découvert dans la partie privée plusieurs plate-bandes de pelouses laissées à l'abandon, ainsi qu'un patio qui avait dû autrefois accueillir une jolie collection de plantes. Il y avait immédiatement replanté le rosier. Enfin sorti de son pot étroit, il allait pouvoir prendre des forces, faire des boutures peut-être… En se servant de son pouvoir de transmutation, il pourrait bien multiplier sa plante jusqu'à avoir une belle roseraie… Non, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, ses pouvoirs ne devaient être utilisés que pour défendre Athéna et le Sanctuaire… Bon… Il laisserait faire la Nature dans ce cas…

Lucas l'avait aidé à aménager. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'à présent, il ne verrait plus son maître aussi souvent qu'avant, que quand il rentrerait le soir dans sa chambre, il serait seul ici… A 9 ans, on lui demandait de se comporter en adulte… S'il le fallait, il se soumettait…

Au moins, à présent qu'il était un Chevalier d'Or, il n'avait plus d'autre maître que le Pope et lui-même. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés pour lui dire quoi faire, comment, où et quand. Lucas était désormais plus un conseiller qu'un vrai professeur. D'ailleurs, au niveau grade, il lui était supérieur. Etrange d'être le chef d'une personne de 22 ans votre aînée… Etrange de voir les autres chevaliers et apprentis osciller entre respect obligé et mépris affiché. Maintenant, il était seul à décider. Une si soudaine liberté. Ça l'effrayait un peu, mais il devait être fort. Cette liberté avait un prix : il n'avait plus celle de choisir. Sa vie était toute tracée : servir Athéna, la protéger, la défendre. Dans cette limite-là, il faisait presque ce qu'il voulait.

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or essayaient bien de lui parler mais il les évitait soigneusement, s'entraînant à l'écart. Certains renoncèrent visiblement définitivement à l'approcher, mais d'autres… Saga tentait régulièrement de nouer un contact. Il s'accrochait malgré son attitude pourtant explicite. A croire qu'il aimait ça. Aphrodite avait un avis plus partagé sur celui qui était le gardien du onzième Temple – et donc, son voisin direct. Un Français, à la chevelure sanguine. Il le voyait souvent avec Saga, alors qu'ils avaient au moins 5 ans de différence, et pratiquement toujours suivi d'un troisième larron aux cheveux marine bouclés. Il avait demandé à Lucas qui était cet enfant perpétuellement en mouvement. _Milo du Scorpion. Tu sais, je crois que c'est le seul qui pourrait te battre à la course_. Qu'il le batte, tant qu'il ne l'approchait pas. Le Verseau… Camus s'il avait bien saisi son nom… semblait calme et un peu distant, l'inverse même de son compagnon. Il n'était jamais venu lui parler, ne s'était même jamais approché de lui. Il se contentait de lui jeter parfois des regards amicaux aux arènes et lorsque Aphrodite traversait son Temple pour rejoindre le sien. Curieux gamin. Il avait le même âge que Milo et pourtant, son visage affichait déjà une maturité impressionnante. Etait-ce pour ça que Saga le collait autant ? Il avait renoncé à demander des explications au Chevalier de Cassiopée. Peu lui importait la vie des autres. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec la sienne…

Le Grand Pope admirait les étoiles, debout sur la vaste esplanade s'étendant derrière son palais. Qu'il faisait bon de venir ici le soir. L'air était moins lourd, plus doux. Et pouvoir contempler la statue d'Athéna fièrement dressée d'un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule était un privilège dont il osait abuser. Il aimait la voir, son visage doux mais fermé veillant sur le Sanctuaire, sa paume gauche reposant contre son bouclier sacré et la paume droite soutenant Niké, Déesse de la Victoire, sa plus fidèle compagne. Dans son apparat guerrier, elle parvenait à conserver un visage amical. Beauté des contradictions. Déesse de la Guerre et des Arts. Déesse protectrice qui vouait des dizaines de jeunes hommes et femmes à la mort depuis des temps immémoriaux. Sion se demandait parfois jusqu'à quand cela durerait… Quand la guerre contre le Mal s'achèverait-elle enfin ? N'y avait-il eu déjà pas assez de sang versé ? Il ôta lentement son masque et son lourd casque, et les posa sur une table de pierre finement décorée.

Que seraient devenus les chevaliers des générations précédentes, si le Sanctuaire n'avait jamais existé ? Il se plaisait parfois à l'imaginer… Combien seraient devenus des artistes, des fonctionnaires, combien auraient eu une famille, des enfants ? Combien n'auraient pas vu leurs amis mourir sous leurs yeux ?

_Sion, il faut que tu tiennes ! Tu verras, on va y arriver ! _

_Dokho… Chevalier de la Balance, je te ralentis, abandonne-moi !…_

_Tu es blessé… mais je serais ton bras gauche… Je ne te laisserai pas, mon ami._

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure argentée. Que le temps filait… Il ne pourrait pas encore tenir longtemps son rôle…

Soudain, un gazouillement amusé le tira de ses réflexions. Il sentait une chaleur dans son dos… Un cosmos… Il se retourna lentement, incrédule. Au pied de l'immense représentation de la divinité du Sanctuaire, il y avait un petit couffin qui venait d'apparaître. Le bébé qu'il réchauffait appelait à lui. Comment n'avait-il pas senti son arrivée ? Sion s'approcha doucement de l'enfant. Le cosmos émanait bien du petit enfant. Une aura sans commune limite. Elle portait en elle une sagesse comme n'en aurait jamais un humain, même en un millier d'existences. Le Grand Pope prit avec une infinie précaution le couffin dans ses bras et sourit à l'enfant. Il se vit gratifié d'un rire heureux. Il passa une main dans la chevelure mauve naissante du poupon.

– Ainsi, vous voilà revenue parmi nous, Déesse Athéna…

L'enfant sourit et attrapa une mèche de cheveux du Pope dans sa petite main, avant de la mordiller.

– Le conflit va donc reprendre… J'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue… Mais je doute que ce terme soit approprié.

Il porta délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Athéna s'était réincarnée, après 243 années de disparition. Sa présence mettait un terme à tous ses récents doutes et lui apportait la sombre réponse qu'il attendait : la guerre contre le Mal allait reprendre sous peu. Les présages n'avaient pas menti. Dans 10 ans, peut-être moins… les chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire et ceux encore en sommeil devraient être prêts à se battre. Jusque là, il faudrait protéger la déesse. En s'incarnant dans le corps d'un être humain, un bébé de surcroît, elle s'obligeait à suivre l'évolution de l'espèce humaine. Son enfance était une période pendant laquelle elle était extrêmement vulnérable. Le Pope se souvenait de l'ancienne réincarnation de Pallas en ce monde. Son prédécesseur l'avait tenue à l'écart du reste du monde pendant les dix premières années de sa vie. Il lui semblait même qu'elle n'était jamais sortie du Sanctuaire, confinée dans son Temple à l'arrière de celui du Pope. Les émissaires du Mal pouvaient précéder leur maître et vouloir tenter de mettre à mort leur ennemie encore inoffensive.

Désormais, le temps leur serait compté. Chaque minute écoulée les rapprocherait d'une fatale issue. Sion revint vers la table de pierre pour endosser de nouveau les ornements qui l'identifiaient comme maître du Sanctuaire, puis revint dans son palais, alertant la garde de l'arrivée de la déesse parmi les hommes.

_Les Temps sont enfin là… Comme ce fut long d'attendre, hein ? Tu n'as plus qu'à tendre la main désormais.._

_Il n'y a aucun obstacle à ton ascension, elle te revient de droit…_

_On ne vole pas ce qui est à nous depuis le départ, hein ? Cette fillette sera incapable de protéger le Sanctuaire…_

_Et tu le sais !_

Saga ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Cette voix… Cette voix dans son rêve, haineuse, grave, résonnante… Il l'entendait depuis quelques jours… Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure au début, il avait même cru que c'était Kânon qui lui jouait un mauvais tour… Et puis… Elle était devenue plus présente… Si c'était Kânon, le fourbe s'obstinait à mentir en disant n'y être pour rien. Il saurait bien le faire parler. Quelque chose de chaud caressa soudain son cou. Il baissa les yeux doucement. Son jumeau dormait toujours, et son visage, normalement niché contre son épaule, avait glissé dans son cou. Pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Saga sentit la colère qui l'avait animé un instant auparavant disparaître. Non, son frère ne lui mentait pas. Il aurait aimé croire le contraire. A qui était la voix alors ? Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il dormait mal ou très peu… depuis le retour d'Athéna… Comme Kânon se faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler… Bah, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… Il resserra son bras autour des épaules de Kânon, qui poussa un gémissement étouffé avant de se rendormir profondément. Cela fit sourire Saga.

_15 ans, élite de l'Humanité, protecteurs d'une déesse, des êtres proches des Dieux… Et nous sommes incapables de dormir chacun dans notre lit…_

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et la nouvelle se répandit rapidement. Il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur relayée par les gardes, le Pope n'ayant encore fait aucune annonce. Certains doutaient de la véracité du propos, d'autres étaient convaincus qu'effectivement Athéna, grande déesse à qui ils vouaient leurs vies, était bel et bien de retour. Mais aucun n'avait saisi toutes les implications. On se doutait que la bataille risquait de reprendre, puisque leur général faisait son apparition… mais personne n'osait avancer de compte à rebours.

En début d'après-midi, le Pope avait convoqué Saga des Gémeaux et Aioros du Sagittaire, pour une raison qu'il tenait secrète mais qui n'avait échappé à personne au Sanctuaire, et à Rodario, le petit village le plus proche du lieu sacré. Le maître de la chevalerie se faisait vieux et fatigué. Il lui fallait un remplaçant. Il veillait depuis longtemps sur le Sanctuaire et il n'aurait sans doute plus la force de faire face à la prochaine guerre. Il fallait quelqu'un de jeune, dans la force de l'âge, pour le remplacer et épauler au mieux Athéna.

Lorsque les deux adolescents en armure entrèrent dans la grande salle où il trônait, pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui, Sion ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de nouveau un pincement au cœur. Saga et Aioros affichaient respect mais bonté sur leurs visages. Les départager n'avait pas été évident et il y avait longuement réfléchi. A chaque fois, il avait ressenti le même mauvais pressentiment quand il pensait à Saga. Celui qui le poursuivait depuis le jour où, dix ans auparavant, il avait accepté que son frère jumeau le rejoigne.

L'impression de faire une erreur.

Kânon croqua dans sa pomme d'un air absent, une jambe pendant dans le vide paresseusement. Grimper dans les arbres avait toujours été un de ses passe-temps favoris, avec celui d'apprendre à son jumeau qui était le plus fort d'eux deux. En parlant de la vieille branche, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi le Pope l'avait convoquée avec ce tyran d'Aioros… Saga l'ignorait peut-être lui-même… Ce n'était pas pour le blâmer, sinon l'homme en soutane n'aurait pas souhaité la présence du Sagittaire. Cela avait sans doute rapport avec le retour d'Athéna. Les sous-chevaliers pouvaient siffler ce qu'ils voulaient, les Chevaliers d'Or savaient bien que la déesse était bien de retour. Ils le sentaient dans leur cosmos, comme si la belle jeune femme était venue déposer sur leur joue à chacun un tendre baiser. Même s'il n'était pas chevalier en titre, Kânon avait ressenti lui aussi ce frémissement. Et Saga avait recommencé à faire son cauchemar, après une longue période de calme. A cause d'Athéna. Kânon aurait mis sa main au feu que cette reprise n'était pas une coïncidence. Son frère serait bientôt délivré de ce mal qui le rongeait. La déesse était trop jeune pour lui donner le pouvoir… mais pas le Pope. Ce grand-père voulait sûrement se trouver un remplaçant… Saga était tout désigné. Il était bon, beau, fort, aimé de tous. Et bien moins sévère qu'Aioros, son rival direct. Il se refusait à l'avouer, mais le Chevalier des Gémeaux le pensait aussi. Kânon imagina un instant son frère portant la soutane noire du Pope et s'étouffa avec un morceau de pomme en riant. Finalement, son jumeau porterait bien une robe pour avoir le pouvoir…

Tout de même… Il avait trouvé que Saga était très susceptible en ce moment… Depuis l'apparition de cette maudite déesse… Il s'énervait vite sur certains sujets… Kânon ne l'avait jamais connu si soupe au lait… et lunatique. Un instant, il semblait serein et l'instant d'après, tête baissée, son cosmos devenait sombre et froid… Il avait presque l'impression de découvrir son frère chaque matin. Surtout dès qu'il mettait en évidence le bizarre retour du rêve, qui, curieusement, était réapparu avec la déesse… C'était presque si l'inconnu qui avait le visage de son jumeau ne lui cognait pas dessus pour le faire taire… Ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs durant les entraînements. La force physique de Saga avait augmenté… Il était bien le seul à ne pas s'en être aperçu.

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une bonne discussion tous les deux, après que Saga soit rentré. Si le Gémeaux l'accusait de voir le Mal partout, Monsieur Vertu lui, ne le voyait nulle part… Du moins, c'était l'apparence qu'il voulait donner… Il ne pouvait pas cacher ça à son propre jumeau. Comme tout le monde, il avait une part de Mal en lui et maintenant qu'elle émergeait, il serait bien forcé de l'accepter.

– Pardon, Majesté ?

Aioros ouvrit des yeux ronds en essayant de contrôler sa surprise. A ses côtés, Saga n'avait pas bougé, le visage un peu moins souriant.

– Tu as bien entendu, Chevalier du Sagittaire. J'ai décidé de te désigner comme mon successeur. Tu rassembles toutes les qualités nécessaires pour tenir cette fonction et j'ai toute confiance en toi, répéta de sa voix douce le Pope. Le Sanctuaire a besoin d'un homme comme toi à sa tête, un homme qui dispose de l'intelligence, de la bonté, du courage nécessaires pour le diriger.

Aioros jeta un regard en coin à Saga. Son compatriote n'avait rien dit encore, pourtant il devait être aussi étonné que lui. Tout le monde, à commencer par lui-même, pensait qu'il prendrait la succession du Grand Pope. Certains à Rodario le comparaient même à un dieu tant il était bon et doux. Pourquoi donc avait-il été choisi à sa place ? Poser la question serait insultant… Mais il aurait aimé savoir.

– Votre Majesté… Pardonnez mon insolence, mais… Pourquoi moi ?

– Vous savez tous deux que la confrérie actuelle des Chevaliers d'Or est en grande partie encore trop jeune pour exercer le rôle de Grand Pope. Vous êtes les plus âgés, et déjà reconnus comme des guides par vos pairs et les autres chevaliers. Vous départager… fut délicat. Mais tu ne pourras assumer seul toutes les charges qui tomberont sur tes épaules, Aioros. Il te faudra préparer le maximum de chevaliers possible et prendre soin d'Athéna pour qu'ils soient prêts à affronter une guerre… qui se produira avec certitude dans dix ans. Ce laps de temps est très court. Aussi, l'aide de Saga te sera nécessaire. Chevalier des Gémeaux, acceptes-tu de te dévouer au Sanctuaire et d'assister Aioros, Chevalier du Sagittaire, dans sa noble mission ?

– Oui, avec plaisir, Majesté. Mon seul but est de servir Athéna et la Justice. Aioros sera un Grand Pope parfait.

Aioros n'était qu'à demi-satisfait de la réponse du Pope. Il n'avait pas explicité les raisons et les arguments qui l'avaient poussé à le préférer à Saga, pourtant son aîné d'un an. Et même si le Gémeaux ne le montrait pas, le visage de nouveau souriant comme à son habitude, il se doutait bien que cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait guère.

– Je ne ferai une annonce officielle que dans quelques jours, reprit le Pope. D'ici là, comportez-vous normalement, en vous préparant pour les futures missions qui seront les vôtres. A présent, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Les deux chevaliers inclinèrent respectueusement la tête et quittèrent la salle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur le seuil du palais, sans échanger aucune parole. Saga semblait pensif. Toujours sans un mot, le Chevalier des Gémeaux reprit sa descente du grand escalier puis obliqua en direction de l'un des passages secrets. Il ne voulait pas passer par les Temples… Aioros comprenait qu'il soit déçu. Il lui parlerait plus tard, s'il le voyait aux arènes. Lui-même avait rendez-vous avec son petit frère Aiolia. Le gamin avait exigé qu'il vienne le voir dès que le Pope l'aurait libéré.

Saga gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le représentant d'Athéna pour qu'il prenne cette décision ? Il entendait d'ici ce traître de Kânon qui allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour se gausser de lui. Il serra les poings. _Contrôle_ _ta colère bon sang, c'est de ton frère dont tu parles !_ Le manque de sommeil devait commencer à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il demanderait des somnifères à l'infirmerie si cela continuait._ Pourquoi contrôler sa colère ? C'est juste la vérité…_

Aphrodite soupira, les mains sur ses hanches.

– Allez Shaka, reviens ! Elle va pas te manger !

L'oiseau le regarda un moment du haut de son perchoir improvisé puis se nettoya une aile sans plus faire attention au Suédois. Normalement, Aphrodite le gardait dans sa chambre, mais il avait laissé la porte ouverte ce matin et le paradisier en avait profité pour s'offrir un petit tour du propriétaire. Jusqu'au moment où il était arrivé au patio et avait vu le rosier. Visiblement, il gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa précédente rencontre avec ce type de plantes. Il s'était réfugié tout en haut d'une moulure de marbre, qui serpentait le long de la vaste salle.

– Je te préviens, si tu reviens pas, moi je viens te chercher ! menaça Aphrodite.

L'oiseau s'ébroua et dédia son attention à l'autre aile.

– Shaka…

– Je ne savais pas que je te faisais penser à une tête d'oiseau, rit à moitié une voix derrière lui.

Le cœur d'Aphrodite loupa un battement et il se retourna dans le même élan. Jamais il n'aurait cru être si heureux de revoir une chevelure blonde de sa vie.

– Shaka, tu es revenu… Mais depuis quand ?

– Quelques heures… Ça m'a pris du temps d'installer mes affaires.

L'Hindou s'approcha et regarda son homonyme.

– Tu as réussi à le guérir à ce que je vois.

– Il avait mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

– Je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé… et de t'occuper de lui, Aphro.

– C'est rien.

Aphrodite observa Shaka. Il avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient un peu affinés, mais il gardait ce sérieux qui le caractérisait. Il ne devait pas avoir à se forcer beaucoup pour jouer les adultes. Shaka sentit son regard et tourna le visage vers lui. Aphrodite se demanda un instant quelle couleur d'yeux pouvait avoir l'Indien… Qu'est-ce qui allait bien avec le blond ?

– J'ai su pour ton armure. Félicitations, avec un peu de retard.

– C'était notre promesse, non ?

– Tu as juste affronté l'épreuve pour ça ?

– Et toi… Tu as réussi ?

Shaka sourit. Il retrouvait bien là son Aphro, toujours prompt à dévier une conversation quand le sujet le dérangeait.

– Oui. Cela aurait été inconvenant de ne pas tenir une promesse. Je l'ai eue il y a peu toutefois…

– Tu es le nouveau Saint de la Vierge alors ? Nos Temples sont éloignés…

– Avec les passages, on peut réduire un peu la distance…

Soudain, les deux gamins entendirent des battements d'ailes près de l'une des fenêtres et virent apparaître deux oiseaux, identiques à celui d'Aphrodite. L'un doré, l'autre bleu. Le fugitif les accueillit d'un pépiement auquel ils répondirent.

– Mais… ils sont toujours là ?

Shaka s'approcha de ses protégés. Si le bleu s'envola vers celui qui restait haut perché, l'autre resta sagement à attendre son maître. Aphrodite était étonné de la mémoire que pouvaient avoir ces animaux. A moins qu'il pensait simplement que le Chevalier de la Vierge allait lui donner quelque chose… Non, il se laissait docilement caresser.

– J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient partis depuis bien longtemps…

– C'est… Mû… Le Bélier… Il leur donnait à manger pour qu'ils restent.

– Il faudra que j'aille le remercier…

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'oiseau bleu redescendit à son tour. Il ne se laissait pas toucher, mais il ne tenait pas à rester trop longtemps éloigné de son maître.

– Tu vas pouvoir les ramener au Temple de la Vierge…

– S'ils le veulent. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais aimé mettre les oiseaux en cage… Même si elle était grande. Certains êtres… doivent rester libres.

Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent de nouveau, abandonnant leur compagnon qui n'était toujours pas décidé à bouger. Shaka revint vers le Chevalier des Poissons. Quelque chose avait changé en lui mais il n'aurait pas su dire trop quoi. Peut-être était-il moins tendu qu'avant en présence d'une autre personne…

– Je dois repartir à mon Temple, mais nous nous reverrons plus tard.

– Oui, certainement.

Shaka fit quelques pas.

– Shaka… A-t-on le droit… de prolonger une promesse ?

– Bien sûr.

– Est-ce… que maintenant qu'on a nos armures… On sera quand même ensemble ? Je veux dire… tout le temps?

– On le restera, Aphro. C'est le genre de promesses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dites.

Aphrodite regarda Shaka le laisser seul. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait… Comment dire ? soulagé… Soulagé de quelque chose. Peut-être d'avoir à la fois l'armure, Lucas et Shaka dans un même endroit… Son cercle de confiance, celui où il se sentait bien et en sûreté.

Un petit poids vint prendre place sur son épaule.

– Tiens, tu t'es enfin décidé toi ? accusa le Suédois en caressant l'oiseau.

Kânon ne le vit pas venir celui-là. Le coup de poing le fit tomber à terre.

– Tu es malade, Kânon ! ragea Saga. Tu en mériterais un deuxième pour ce que tu oses dire !

Kânon ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point se recevoir un coup venant d'un chevalier pouvait faire mal. Certainement parce que c'était la première fois que Saga le frappait avec toute sa rage, et revêtu de son armure d'or.

Saga retournait dans sa tête ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus aujourd'hui ! _C'est un démon… Mais jusqu'à présent, je refusais de le voir…_ Il regarda son jumeau se redresser, une main sous le menton.

_Saga n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à se calmer avec un simple mot…_pensa Kânon en jetant un regard aux poings serrés de son frère. Quand il était rentré de son entretien avec le Pope, il avait remarqué son humeur sombre. Saga lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qui avait été décidé. C'était donc à cause d'Athéna et du Pope que son jumeau était anxieux et énervé… Maudits soient-ils ! Il était temps que Saga se libère de leurs entraves.

– Tu veux que je tue Athéna ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu oses dire !

– Se débarrasser d'elle, mais pas seulement… Aussi de ce Pope qui a eu la bêtise de te préférer Aioros ! Saga, tout le monde sait que tu es plus fort que lui ! Tu méritais… non, tu _devais_ avoir ce poste ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne t'affecte pas quand même !

– Pas au point de rompre mon serment. J'ai juré fidélité et protection à notre Déesse, tout comme toi, et c'est une parole que je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre ! Je devrais te tuer pour avoir blasphémé de la sorte, Kânon !

– Alors tu vas sagement jouer les chiens-chiens d'Aioros une fois qu'il sera masqué, c'est ça ? Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. je te connais, Saga ! Avoue que ça t'enrage, hein ?

– Il n'y a rien à avouer alors tu n'auras rien à entendre.

Saga dominait son frère toujours à genoux au sol. Il tâchait de contrôler la colère dans sa voix, mais ses yeux fulminaient de rage. S'ils n'avaient pas été frères, Kânon voulait bien croire que le Gémeaux l'aurait déjà envoyé six pieds sous terre. Ce Sanctuaire en avait fait un hypocrite. A cause d'Athéna, de ses préceptes idiots, on avait forcé son frère à toujours être bon, gentil, poli, serviable. Etre à l'image d'un dieu. Mais ce n'était qu'un humain. Et si Saga avalait sans rechigner l'humiliation que venait de lui faire subir le Pope, Kânon ne pouvait digérer cet affront. Il en avait fait un parfait chevalier pendant dix ans, pour maintenant le recracher avec dédain ? Ce n'était pas ce vieux croulant qui avait consolé le Gémeaux lorsqu'il avait fait des cauchemars, ce n'était pas contre lui que s'était blotti Saga quand il était triste, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait des bandages autour de ses poings blessés. Jamais il ne pourrait tolérer qu'on fasse ainsi du mal à son frère et que l'intéressé continue à dire sagement " Amen " comme on le lui avait appris.

– C'est ça que tu comptes faire alors ? Me tabasser et après, aller gentiment lécher les bottes de Monsieur Sagittaire et de ce vieux morceau de Pope ? Saga, mais réveille-toi ! C'est une injustice qu'on te fait là ! Tu devais avoir le pouvoir, tu devais régner ! Ça a toujours été ce qui a été prévu, j'en suis sûr ! Tu as une force hors du commun, ce n'est pas pour être simplement un second.

– Tu dépasses les bornes, Kânon !

Saga empoigna son frère par le col. Pendant un bref instant, il aurait presque voulu refermer sa main sur sa gorge… _A ceux qui blasphèment, quels qu'ils soient, il n'y a qu'un sort à faire… Mais a-t-il réellement tort…? Non, je ne dois pas penser ça…_ La voix murmurait de nouveau. _C'est à cause de Kânon… C'est lui qui la réveille.._

– A nous deux, Saga, on pourrait leur montrer ! On pourrait prendre le pouvoir sur le Sanctuaire, sur la Terre ! Tu dis le contraire, mais je sais bien que tu le penses aussi !

– Comment peux-tu prétendre connaître mes pensées, hein ?

– Nous sommes jumeaux.

– Ça ne te donne pas le pouvoir de lire mon esprit pour autant. Kânon, je pensais te connaître moi aussi… Je découvre aujourd'hui ce que tu es réellement. Un démon.

– Mon pauvre Saga, tu ne t'étais jamais demandé pourquoi le Pope se méfiait de moi ?

– Tu en as l'air fier en plus.

– Pourquoi j'aurais honte de ma nature ? C'est ce que je suis, Saga, un démon, autant que toi, tu as l'apparence d'un ange. Grand frère, je laisse parler ce que je ressens, au lieu de recracher bêtement les litanies du Sanctuaire. Si ça fait de moi un démon, parce que je pense librement, alors soit, c'est ce que je serai.

_Quand Kânon a-t-il pu autant changer ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ! … Mais a-t-il réellement tort ?… Non, ne pas laisser la voix avoir le dessus…_ Le poing se serra sur le col.

– Il est temps de faire tomber les masques, Saga. On te crache à la figure. Tu n'as plus besoin de jouer les serviteurs.

– Que veux-tu dire, Kânon ?

– Toi et moi, on est pareils. Le mal qu'il y a dans mon cœur, il est dans le tien aussi ! Seulement, tu te forces à le nier, à le cacher ! Nous sommes jumeaux, à moi, tu ne peux pas mentir.

– Sale…

Le poing libre de Saga le démangeait de s'écraser de nouveau sur le visage souriant de son frère. _Il a raison… Mais cela le rend dangereux… Il me connaît trop bien…_ Maudite soit la voix… Maudit soit Kânon…

– Espèce de traître ! Si ça te plaît tant que ça d'être un démon, eh bien, tu en connaîtras les tourments alors ! Il n'y a qu'un endroit où le Mal qui t'habite peut avoir sa place…

– Qu-quoi ?

Cette fois, Kânon discernait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Saga. Un éclat rouge comme le sang. Ça le paralysait.

– Dans les entrailles de la Terre, au Cap Sounion !

– Non… Saga, pas ça…

Saga n'écoutait déjà plus, le traînant comme s'il n'était qu'une botte de foin. Le Cap Sounion… C'était un pic abrupt qui se dressait dans la mer, près du Sanctuaire. On y avait dressé autrefois un temple à la gloire de Poséidon, maître des sept mers. Mais les dieux y avaient également dressé, à sa base, une prison, dont les barreaux ne pouvaient être rompus par un simple humain. On pouvait facilement y entrer, mais seuls les dieux pouvaient vous en faire ressortir. En soi, l'enfermement était supportable… Mais la mer se chargeait de torturer le pauvre hère qui y était emprisonné. Elle entrait constamment dans la grotte étroite et la recouvrait plusieurs fois pas jour, complètement. Pendant quelques secondes à quelques heures. Si on ne se noyait pas immédiatement, on périssait d'inanition et de froid. Ou de folie, à force de se débattre contre un sort inéluctable. Il venait toujours un moment où le prisonnier n'en pouvait plus de lutter, où ses forces l'abandonnaient. Personne n'en était jamais ressorti vivant. Pas même les ennemis qu'Athéna, dans sa grande miséricorde passée, enfermaient là-bas.

Et c'était à ça que voulait le condamner Saga ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il… Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Il savait bien que s'il se faisait enfermer dans cette prison…

Rien n'y fit. Ni suppliques, ni menaces. Saga n'entendait plus rien. Kânon voulait juste le réveiller ! Pourquoi son frère ne l'écoutait plus aujourd'hui !

Il se jeta sur les épais barreaux de métal. Mais malgré toute sa rage, pas un ne bougea d'un millimètre. La mer montait déjà jusqu'à ses chevilles et les vagues qui se déchiraient sur les rochers tout proches détrempaient déjà son visage. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux le toisait, debout sur le chemin de pierre taillée qui menait à la prison.

– Sa-Saga ! Délivre-moi ! Tu peux pas me laisser là ! Saga !

– Tu sais que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Seule Athéna en a le pouvoir, et elle le fera quand elle t'aura pardonné, quand tu auras été lavé de tes fautes envers elle.

C'était le comble ! Son frère mettait sa survie entre les mains d'un bébé !

– Saga, réveille-toi ! Tu veux me tuer, tu veux tuer ton propre frère ! Personne n'est jamais sorti d'ici ! Saga!

– Tu sais ce qu'il en ait. Maintenant, tu devrais te consacrer au pardon de tes actes.

– Pardon ! Quel pardon! Saga, il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu profites de cette force que les dieux t'ont accordée ! Que tu reprennes ce qui te revient de droit ! Saga, si tu me laisses ici… Tu prouveras que j'ai raison !

– Je n'ai plus à écouter un démon comme toi.

Saga lui tourna le dos et entreprit de remonter le long de l'étroite passerelle. Kânon n'en revenait pas. Ça n'était pas vrai ! Son propre jumeau ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il savait bien qu'il allait mourir et que personne ne s'en soucierait ! Son frère était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, et pour laquelle il comptait ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas reconnaître l'évidence ? Ils pourraient être si heureux tous les deux, s'il le faisait !

– _Saga_ ! Si c'est comme ça… Tu verras… Tu verras que j'ai raison ! hurla Kânon pour que son frère l'entende malgré le fracas des vagues. _Ta vraie personnalité, Saga, c'est le Mal ! Tu es le plus maléfique de nous deux ! SAGA !_

Il vit la chevelure marine disparaître au sommet du passage avec un serrement au cœur. Ainsi…

Ainsi son frère le trahissait au nom d'Athéna ? Il voulait sa mort à cause de cette pseudo-déesse de bonté? Mais quel être de miséricorde se servirait de cette prison ? Quelle divinité de paix ferait se disputer deux frères ! Rien n'avait jamais réussi à les séparer… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Son regard s'assombrit et il lâcha les barreaux, se reculant dans l'ombre de la grotte. La mer montait déjà. Elle caressait ses genoux. Rien que pour faire reconnaître la vérité à Saga, il sortirait d'ici. Il se débarrasserait lui-même d'Athéna, s'il fallait cela pour apaiser son cœur tourmenté. Saga avait fait une erreur en le laissant en vie. Non… Qui que ce fut, ce n'était pas ce frère tremblant dans ses bras qu'il avait affronté aujourd'hui… C'était le visage même de ce Mal qu'il voulait tant étouffer.

– Très bien, Saga… Tu verras que j'ai raison… Tu as déjà un pied dans le Mal, que tu le veuilles ou non. On se reverra.

Il se recula encore et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres.

* * *

_Mon propre frère, me trahir ainsi… Je n'en reviens pas… Heureusement qu'il n'est plus un danger…_

Saga avait marché longtemps et avait dû batailler avec les éléments pour parvenir jusqu'ici, à cet endroit interdit de tous. Cette colline que l'on disait élevée par les dieux eux-mêmes. Star Hill. L'endroit que l'on disait inaccessible sauf pour les Grands Popes, d'où ils pouvaient lire les étoiles, décoder leurs présages et tâcher de prévoir l'avenir. Que les rumeurs étaient mal-fondées parfois.

_Kânon sera bientôt mort, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas…Toujours se méfier de ceux qui vous connaissent mieux que vous-même._

La voix s'était fondue avec la sienne. Ce n'était pas déplaisant. Finalement, elles se ressemblaient.

_Le dernier obstacle qu'il me restait à franchir est donc tombé… Il ne me reste plus que cette formalité…_

Enfin, il atteignit le sommet de Star Hill. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le Sanctuaire en contrebas. Les Temples étaient si petits vus d'ici, tellement insignifiants. Certains étaient encore éclairés. Là-bas, encore plus loin, le Cap Sounion disparaissait dans la noirceur, avalé par la mer.

_Bonne nuit, petit frère. Tu as eu ce que tu méritais._

Il cessa de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il avait à faire. Plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait aller rejoindre Athéna. Il se dirigea vers le petit temple qui avait été construit là. Le Pope devait s'y trouver.

_Est-ce que je… compte vraiment faire… ce crime !_

_Ne cherchons pas plus… Kânon avait raison dans un sens…Ils te considèrent tous comme un dieu, sauf ce vieux Pope fatigué…_

_Kânon a raison… Le Mal est…_

_Il n'y a pas d'homme qui n'ait pas du Mal en lui. Sinon, il serait un ange, pas un homme. Prends ce qui te revient de droit. Tu verras, le Pope lui-même le sait._

Il venait de voir la silhouette vêtue de noir, immobile au bord de la falaise. Il semblait regarder le ciel… L'étoile polaire surtout… Elle était peut-être un peu basse en ce moment, c'était vrai… Saga se sentit oppressé. La voix tâchait de se faire entendre plus, de lui hâter le pas, mais il résistait. Il verrait si elle avait raison ou pas… Il voulait entendre le Pope d'abord. Comprendre. Et qui sait, s'il avait vraiment eu tort, si le sage homme le convaincrait… Il pourrait bien aller rechercher Kânon…

_Il n'existe plus de personne de ce nom, oublie-le. Il est déjà mort. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le Pope. Tu verras, tu verras…_

_Tu auras tort, j'en suis certain…_

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la présence de la voix autant qu'aujourd'hui, en cet instant. Dieu qu'elle était froide ! De la vraie glace. Elle venait du fond de lui… Pourtant elle semblait de force égale à la sienne. Elle se débattait pour rester dans son esprit.

– Saga ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu pu parvenir en ce lieu ?

La voix du Pope le tira de ces considérations. Il mit un genou à terre. Il était essoufflé brutalement, sans savoir pourquoi.

– Vous oubliez qu'on me compare à un dieu, ça a été un jeu d'enfants de vous rejoindre. Je suis dans la force de l'âge. Combien même Star Hill serait difficile d'accès, du moment que vous, un vieil homme, y parvenez, c'est que je le peux aussi.

– Et que viens-tu faire ?

Saga sentit la méfiance du Pope. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace…

– Je viens vous demander pourquoi votre préférence a été à Aioros. Les qualités que vous avez énumérées, je les possède également, et je ne suis pas inférieur à lui, dans aucun domaine. Bien au contraire. Je lui suis supérieur, depuis toujours. D'autres pourraient vous le confirmer si vous avez encore des doutes.

– Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, loin s'en faut, chevalier.

– Alors, pourquoi ? Répondez-moi.

– Puisque tu insistes, tu vas savoir. Tu te conduis avec pureté et dévotion, tu es l'image même de ce que l'on peut appeler un dieu, c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais failli à ton devoir et su te rendre utile, non seulement au Sanctuaire, mais également à Rodario. Mais… Il y a en toi quelque chose qui est en opposition avec cette apparence. J'en ignore encore la nature, et j'espère faire une erreur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le ressentir.

_Tu vois, qu'avais-je dit ? Même lui s'en est rendu compte… Il a peur de toi, peur de cette force qui dépasse la sienne…_

Saga, tête baissée, accusa le coup. Il laissa la voix lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Il s'était donc trop bien comporté aux yeux du représentant d'Athéna ? Cette sourde colère qu'il étouffait depuis quelques temps ne demandait qu'à lui donner raison alors. Il sentit son souffle devenir difficile de nouveau.

– C'est comme si… un démon était dissimulé en toi, Saga… Saga ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Grand Pope… Je ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez survécu à la précédente guerre, vous êtes futé et très perspicace… Un peu trop.

Saga se releva, tête toujours baissée. Ses longs cheveux glissaient de ses épaules. Il vit du coin de l'œil les pointes qui changeaient de couleur… Elles prenaient une délicate teinte argentée, qui s'étendait rapidement à toute sa chevelure. La voix…

– Percer le secret des gens n'est pas quelque chose de très gentil, reprit-il d'un ton qui n'était pas le sien.

– Saga, mais tes cheveux…! Ta…

Le Pope écarquilla les yeux sous son masque. _Un homme aux cheveux gris… Comme les vôtres, Maître Sion…_ Cet homme, ce démon qui en voulait aux armures, c'était…!

– Mais qui es-tu…!

– Quelqu'un que vous n'auriez pas dû contrarier !

Le Grand Pope ne put éviter l'attaque foudroyante qui lui transperça la poitrine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Ses forces l'abandonnaient mais… Saga…

– Tu n'es… pas un dieu… mais le diable incarné… murmura-t-il.

– Bye bye, vieillard.

Le Pope s'écroula au sol et Saga retira son poing ensanglanté. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé finalement. Pour un ex-Chevalier d'Or, c'était ridicule de se laisser avoir comme ça.

– Hé hé, il faut croire que les années avaient endormi tes réflexes… Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir en Enfer… continua Saga comme si le Pope pouvait encore l'entendre.

Il le dépouilla de son casque et de sa toge pour s'en revêtir. Il éclata de rire.

– Béni soit celui qui a décrété que le Pope devait se masquer… Grâce à ça, personne ne soupçonnera le changement de propriétaire… Hormis le Chevalier de la Balance, ce Dokho… mmm… Il reste aux 5 Pics, en Chine, à garder les scellés d'Athéna… Il ne sera pas un problème, et s'il le devient, il ira rejoindre feu son grand copain… Maintenant, il me reste quelqu'un à aller voir… et je pourrai dominer tranquillement ce Sanctuaire, et toute cette chère planète.

Le bébé lui souriait. On ne lui avait jamais appris à avoir peur ou quoi ? Cette gamine était Athéna… Il avait du mal à le croire, même maintenant. Il s'attendait à plus impressionnant que ce rejeton-là. Mais il grandirait. Et toute déesse qu'elle était, elle sentirait le piège… Et elle serait bien plus difficile à vaincre à ce moment-là. Autant en profiter pendant qu'elle était sans défense.

Il leva la dague d'or pur qu'il avait trouvée devant le couffin de la petite fille. Peu importait pourquoi ou comment cet objet avait été déposé ici, il allait lui trouver une nouvelle utilité. Il voulut baisser la lame… mais son corps ne voulut pas suivre. Son souffle se hacha. Il y avait comme un grand cri intérieur dans son esprit.

_Non… Non il ne faut pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est Athéna, elle est notre protectrice, nous devons veiller sur elle !_

_Tais-toi ! Comment veux-tu que cette gamine protège la Terre ? Depuis combien de temps toutes ces guerres stupides durent-elles, hein ? Y a-t-elle jamais remédié ! Moi, je pourrai les arrêter, une bonne fois pour toutes. Athéna n'est pas assez puissante. Mais nous, nous le sommes. Peu importe ton avis, c'est déjà trop tard !_

Il abaissa la dague mais une main puissante lui tira brutalement le poignet en arrière, éloignant le danger.

– Grand Pope, mais que faites-vous !

– Aioros…

Le petit enquiquineur… Décidément, il se plaisait à le contrarier aujourd'hui. A croire qu'il aimait les ennuis.

– Aioros, lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il en se dégageant de la prise du Sagittaire.

– Avez-vous perdu la raison ?

Saga tenta un nouvel assaut contre le poupon, mais la lame ne trancha que du tissu. Aioros tenait contre lui le couffin et ne le lâcherait pas. Que faisait-il ici, au lieu d'être dans son Temple ? Saga rageait sous son masque. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer de nouveau.

_Ecoute Aioros, écoute-le ! Athéna n'est pas notre ennemie !_

_Dis ça aux chevaliers qu'elle a envoyés à la mort !_

– Grand Pope, j'ignore ce qui vous arrive mais… Cette enfant est la déesse Athéna, destinée à vaincre le Mal ! Personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal !

– N'essaie pas de me gêner, pauvre fou !

Saga lança de nouveau la dague vers le bébé qui continuait à sourire, mais le Sagittaire, d'un rapide mouvement, le frappa au visage. Il lâcha la dague, le masque et le casque tombèrent sous le choc. Saga se redressa tremblant. Comment osait-il seulement le regarder, ce pourceau ! Il en était indigne !

– Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…! S-Saga !

– Tu as vu, Aioros… Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir mon visage… C'est un crime qui vous coûtera la vie, à Athéna et toi !

Sans crier gare, il leva la main et concentra son cosmos. Aioros eut juste le temps de s'enfuir par une fenêtre avant de recevoir l'attaque meurtrière. Il avait pris Athéna avec lui.

– Tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement… La garde ! Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire !

Les gardes s'ameutaient déjà, alertés par l'explosion qui avait retenti. Saga eut juste le temps de se masquer de nouveau et de se calmer un peu avant de paraître devant eux. Sa chevelure avait repris une teinte bleutée, mais la colère sourdait toujours en lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit avec satisfaction que les Temples des Chevaliers d'Or qui étaient éteints jusque là, s'allumaient à leur tour. Même si ce n'était que des enfants, ils étaient redoutables et dévoués à la déesse.

– Gardes ! Retrouvez Aioros, Chevalier du Sagittaire ! Il a tenté d'assassiner Athéna ! Retrouvez-le et tuez-le! Il doit payer son crime. Que les chevaliers se lancent aussi à ses trousses, c'est un adversaire fourbe et puissant! Empêchez-le de quitter le Sanctuaire, à n'importe quel prix.

Il vit avec satisfaction les gardes s'éparpiller et perçut un éclat doré qui disparaissait. Visiblement, un Chevalier d'Or au moins avait assisté à son harangue. Il avait eu le temps de voir son armure. Le Capricorne. Shura… Un petit hispanique très nerveux mais très fidèle aussi. Aioros avait du souci à se faire. Et quand on lui ramènerait Athéna, il pourrait tranquillement finir ce qu'il avait commencé. C'était presque facile. Finalement, la journée qui avait si mal commencé se terminait avec une tournure assez excitante.

Une fois seul, Saga retourna dans le Temple d'Athéna et ramassa la dague qui était tombée au sol. Il fit jouer la lumière des flambeaux sur la lame aiguisée.

– La prochaine fois, cette dague ne se plantera pas dans des langes, mais dans ta gorge, Athéna.

* * *

_Finalement, je suis peut-être à l'image de ce lieu… J'en suis peut-être le seul produit possible… Dans une nef de fous, il ne peut y avoir de gens sains… mais ça n'excuse rien… Il a raison…Pardonne-moi, Lucas, ces piètres excuses que j'essaie de me trouver ne peuvent rien arranger…_

– _Lucas, je suis revenu. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre…_

Le silence. Oppressant. Vide. Froid.

– _Ça ne sert à rien, maintenant, de te dire ça mais… Je suis désolé… Sincèrement désolé… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, jamais je ne te ferais ce que je t'ai fait ! Je n'avais aucun droit de… Pardon…_

Des pas derrière lui. Frissons. Une voix moqueuse.

– _Tu crois que c'est suffisant, ça, Aphrodite ? Tu es vraiment le roi des hypocrites…_

Redressement. Il marche vers lui. Le dépasse.

– _Suffisant ou pas, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour racheter ma faute._

– _Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le faire, et tu le sais._

Yeux qui se ferment un instant. _Un seul moyen, oui… Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y recourir… Pas encore._ Pas qui se rapprochent.

– _J'oubliais aussi que tu es un lâche. Je comprends que tu sois une…_

– _La ferme ! Tu te crois mieux que moi pour me juger !_

– _Moi, j'ai la conscience tranquille, alors baisse d'un ton. Tu ne parles pas à ton oiseau là. Ah oui… J'oubliais… Pauvre Shaka…_

Regard transperçant. _Il ressemble à_… Frissons. Il fait quelques pas. Le vent marin l'entoure.

– _Comme j'envie Aioros… _

Yeux fermés, il danse doucement. Il le regarde.

– _Il est bien maintenant… Dans un monde de lumière…Je vois le soleil lui caresser la peau… _

Il valse, les bras écartés. Le bord de la falaise. Tout proche. Le vide lui caresse le dos. Murmure méprisant.

– _Tu es dingue, Aphrodite. Complètement dingue._

Sourire amusé. Que faire d'autre de toute façon. _Lucas, tu as toujours été d'une grande clairvoyance._ Il écarte les bras.

– _Et si j'allais le rejoindre, hein ?_

Rire d'enfant. Un corps qui tombe de la falaise.

* * *

– Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour faire part d'une nouvelle importante, Chevaliers d'Or.

Les neuf enfants baissèrent la tête respectueusement en signe de salut. Aphrodite en profita pour chercher Shaka du regard. Il était un peu plus loin, casé entre Camus le Verseau et le Scorpion Milo. Lui s'était retrouvé aux côtés de Deathmask du Cancer et Aiolia du Lion. Il n'aimait pas trop les savoir si près de lui. Il se souvenait d'Aiolia, c'était ce petit garçon qui discutait avec Shaka de temps en temps. Il semblait peiné aujourd'hui, Aphrodite se doutait de la raison de sa tristesse. La tentative de meurtre avait secoué tout le monde. Le Cancer, il le connaissait moins. Il l'avait vu le jour de son épreuve, mais sinon, c'était un vrai fantôme aux arènes. Il parlait peu et aimait rouler des mécaniques en public. Ce qu'il avait fait en venant au Palais du Pope d'ailleurs. Aphrodite caressa sa rose doucement alors que le Pope leur faisait signe de se redresser.

– Vous savez qu'il y a deux jours, un terrible drame a eu lieu au Sanctuaire. Le Chevalier du Sagittaire, Aioros, a montré sa traîtrise en tentant d'assassiner Athéna, profitant que notre bien-aimée déesse soit encore une enfant. Son geste a heureusement pu être arrêté, mais le fourbe a pris la fuite…

Aiolia se mordait les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Shaka et Mû, le Bélier dresseur d'oiseaux, le regardaient aussi avec amitié. Aphrodite avait souvent remarqué que le Lion s'entraînait avec le Sagittaire. Son frère à ce qu'avait dit Shaka. Quel effet ça faisait d'avoir un frère et de le perdre ? Cela faisait-il plus mal que de perdre une sœur qu'on n'avait jamais connue mais qu'on aimait quand même ?

– Le traître a été retrouvé et châtié comme il le méritait, par le Chevalier du Capricorne, Shura.

Shura et Aiolia échangèrent un bref regard. Colère contenue d'un côté, satisfaction du devoir accompli de l'autre. Aphrodite profita du moment de silence qui suivit la déclaration pour compter ses pairs. Il y avait ceux qu'il avait déjà vus… Aldébaran le Taureau en plus… Il manquait deux personnes. Le Chevalier de la Balance, qu'il n'avait jamais vu… et Saga, ce Gémeaux plus collant qu'un chewing-gum. Où étaient-ils donc ceux-là ?

– Mais je dois vous informer qu'Aioros a sans doute fait une victime malgré nos efforts pour l'arrêter au plus vite. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, est introuvable depuis ce drame. Il est à craindre qu'il ait succombé au traître après s'être lancé à sa poursuite.

Murmures dans l'assemblée. Saga était quelqu'un d'aimé et respecté. On espérait qu'il réapparaisse en bonne santé.

Sous son masque, le Pope souriait. Que les enfants pouvaient avaler n'importe quoi ! Les gardes n'avaient pas posé de difficulté non plus. C'était étrange de parler de soi à la troisième personne… Il devrait s'y faire et vite. La moindre erreur pourrait attirer les soupçons en cette période charnière. Il devait jouer au plus juste le rôle du précédent Grand Pope, sinon son subterfuge serait démasqué… Après avoir restauré le calme au Sanctuaire, il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Restait un problème urgent à régler…

Il regarda le Chevalier du Bélier, le petit Mû. L'ancien disciple du Pope. Il venait souvent le voir pour qu'il lui prodigue des conseils… Il ne mettrait pas très longtemps à le démasquer. Déjà, au vu de son expression fermée, il semblait qu'il n'avalait pas tout rond la jolie fable qu'il avait concoctée. Ce serait gênant s'il lui offrait matière à aiguiser ses soupçons sans doute naissants. Il réfléchirait à cela.

– Cette perte, ajoutée à celle du Chevalier du Sagittaire, nous prive de deux Chevaliers d'Or. Or, comme vous le savez, notre déesse Athéna s'est réincarnée il y a peu. Cela signifie que sous peu, nous aurons à affronter les forces du Mal, réveillées et libérées du sceau qu'elle leur avait apposé, il y a de cela plus de deux siècles. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun manquement à vos devoirs de chevaliers, vous qui êtes l'élite de la chevalerie. J'attends de vous fidélité, vigilance et loyauté absolues. La sécurité sera renforcée désormais et vous ne devrez sortir du Sanctuaire qu'avec mon accord, ceci afin de protéger au mieux Athéna.

Aphrodite décodait ce qui était dit. On transformait le Sanctuaire en une prison encore plus fermée qu'auparavant… Pour protéger la déesse, cela valait peut-être la peine. Il regarda de nouveau Shaka. _Certains êtres… doivent rester libres_. Les humains aussi ? On mettait de nouveau un mors entre ses dents, et il détestait ça. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se rebeller. _Le Pope est la force suprême, hormis Athéna. Ne pas m'opposer à la Force, c'est la loi. La Force est juste._

– Vous vous tiendrez également prêts en permanence à toute attaque éventuelle, reprit Saga. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun incident ni relâchement dans les entraînements. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Une seule réponse commune. Saga jubilait presque. Qu'ils étaient charmants dans leurs armures, tout dévoués à sa cause, sans même le savoir. Merci à l'éducation du Sanctuaire, d'avoir créé des pantins si dévoués. Il s'attarda à en contempler certains, bien à l'abri derrière son masque.

Camus du Verseau, sauvage et fier… Shaka de la Vierge, celui qu'on disait être la réincarnation du Bouddha lui-même, toujours distant… et Aphrodite… Le petit Poissons, dans son armure étincelante. Il pouvait le regarder tout son saoul cette fois-ci. 9 ans et déjà d'une grande beauté. Il n'osait l'imaginer ave dix ans de plus. Et surtout, toujours hésitant. Saga le sentait et son attitude le confirmait. Pour le projet qu'il formait, Saga aurait besoin du disciple de Lucas. Il serait parfait.

Le Pope les congédia et chacun retourna dans son Temple, hormis Shaka et Mû qui restèrent avec Aiolia. La Vierge avait espéré qu'Aphrodite accepte son invitation visuelle à les rejoindre, mais il avait eu la déception de voir le Suédois décliner l'offre et partir. Il était toujours méfiant envers les autres. Pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent à s'occuper. Eloigné des autres chevaliers et du Pope, le Chevalier du Lion laissait couler d'amères larmes sur ses joues.

Saga se dévêtait, se préparant aux ablutions rituelles pour se purifier. Une autre façon de dire qu'il comptait se prélasser dans les thermes de son palais et savourer son nouveau pouvoir si jouissif. Rendu nu, il se rendit dans la vaste salle où les bains chauds laissaient échapper une légère vapeur. Les glaces présentes dans la pièce s'embuaient peu à peu. Saga réfléchissait.

Il faudrait commencer au plus tôt à former ceux qu'il avait choisis. Il traça sur une des glaces quatre signes zodiacaux. Cancer, Capricorne, Scorpion, Poissons. Les quatre plus impulsifs des Chevaliers d'Or. Deux d'entre eux ne poseraient aucun problème, ils avaient des prédispositions, mais les deux autres… Il faudrait les séparer de ce qui pouvait les retenir à exercer tout l'art auquel il les destinait. Les en couper, sans qu'ils s'en doutent ou les ressentent… Surtout pour Aphrodite. Le Suédois n'était pas enclin à obéir aussi sagement qu'il l'affichait, Lucas l'avait bien dressé. Sans parler de l'influence néfaste de Shaka, qui le pousserait certainement encore à retenir sa fureur, celle qu'exprimait pourtant son cosmos… Quoique… S'il se débrouillait bien… le Chevalier des Poissons se couperait seul de ceux qui le soutenaient. Il aurait le champ libre alors…

Une nouvelle partie commençait. Elle promettait d'être grandiose. Saga effaça d'un revers de la main les signes qu'il avait dessinés et alla se glisser dans l'eau pure.

Quatre chevaliers.

Quatre Cavaliers.

Quatre meurtriers potentiels.

_Qui a tué le Rouge-Gorge ?_

_" Moi "… dit le Moineau._

_Avec mon arc et mes flèches, j'ai tué le Rouge-Gorge._

_Qui a recueilli son sang ?_

_" Moi "… dit le Poisson._

_Dans mon petit plat, j'ai recueilli son sang._

_Qui mènera le deuil ?_

_" Moi "… dit la Colombe._

_Je pleure par amour, je mènerai le deuil._

_Qui sonnera la cloche ?_

_" Moi "… dit le Taureau._

_Qui l'a vu mourir ?_

_" Moi "… dit la Mouche._

_Qui portera le flambeau ?_

_" Moi "… dit la Linotte._

_Tous les oiseaux dans les airs poussèrent des soupirs et des sanglots_

_Quand ils entendirent résonner la cloche pour le pauvre Rouge-Gorge._

_Qui a tué le Rouge-Gorge ? _– Contes de la Mère l'Oie ( tiré de Comte Caïn, II)

* * *

Notes

_Artefall, är du snäll_ : " Reviens-moi, s'il te plaît " en suédois.

* * *

Note de l'Isa : La dernière partie reprend pas mal le manga, mais j'aurais eu du mal à rendre l'histoire cohérente si j'y avais passé sous silence et puis j'adore torturer aussi ce pauvre Saga :D Je trouvais intéressant de voir la scène depuis son point de vue à lui… Désolée encore pour la mise en "page", Ffnet est difficile à faire obéir encore, et ça rend la lecture sûrement très pénible…

On se prépare pour la chapitre 3 qui va voir le petit Aphro devenir un grand méchant loup ( enfin, si on peut dire ), préparez-vous, y'aura du sang, des larmes, de la violence, du sexe ( Isa qui tente de vendre son histoire lol ). Plus, les amateurs seront contents, il y a beaucoup de lecture en perspective. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 : l'Empyrée Noir :)

Et pour les curieux… le titre de la partie ( exprès pour Ffnet ) se réfère à la chanson du rouge-gorge, et désigne ici Saga. Voilà…


	4. Chap 3, Partie 1: Instinct Animal

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mû – Chevalier d'or du Bélier** : La tournure de l'histoire ne va faire que s'accélérer promis lol Le yaoi… Mmmmmmm Himitsu desu, pour l'instant héhé, tu verras bien par toi-même, même si on va dire que tu tapes pas loin :) Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, et je précise que ce ne sera rien de vraiment explicite ( quoique… ). Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

**Lilirara **: (rougit) Merci, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite :D Le rythme reste un peu lent et j'ai du mal avec les scènes d'action mais bon ( auteure qui a honte et qui se promet de faire des sacrifices aux dieux vaudous pour améliorer son style lol )

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel.

Persos : Les Bisounours lol :D

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique ( sur enfant ), verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord ( surtout Lucas, mon petit Lulu, il est sacré, bas les pattes hein ? ).

Notes : Vous pouvez lire cette fic avec une meilleure présentation, ainsi que (prochainement) voir des ficarts sur mon site perso ( pas encore du tout fini) : Arallou.ift.fr ( la vraie adresse ne passe pas sur consultez mon profil si vous la voulez :) )

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'Empyrée noir**

_Partie 1 : Instinct Animal_

* * *

_" Quand tu danses avec le Diable… C'est pas Lui qui change._

_C'est toi. "_

Joachim Phoenix – 8 millimètres

Silence. Comme toujours. Profiter du repos. Profiter de Son sommeil. Il se lève doucement et fait quelques pas. Le silence encore et toujours. Enveloppant. Exaspérant. _Je hais ce silence._ Pour oublier, fait quelques étirements en fredonnant la seule chanson qu'il connaisse. On dirait qu'il danse.

– _Eh bien, toujours en forme au réveil._

Sursaut, un regard rapide par-dessus l'épaule. Il voit sa main ouverte tendue devant Lui. _De là où il est, je dois avoir l'air de…_

– _Oui, tu danses dans ma main, mon petit oiseau. J'aime ton chant. Tu me le chantes ?_

– _Je ne connais pas les paroles._

_Mensonge_. Il a passé des heures à l'apprendre à la perfection au contraire. Pour faire plaisir à son seul ami.

– _Alors siffle l'air._

Voix impérieuse. Frissons. _Ne pas l'énerver. Sinon…_

– _Je… ne m'en souviens plus. Elle va et vient dans ma tête. _

_Lucas, comme tu serais déçu de me voir ainsi… Idiot que je suis… Tu dois te réjouir au contraire…_ Sa main reste tendue. Son regard parcourt son corps. Il est doux. Frissons de dégoût malgré tout. _J'avais oublié que j'étais nu… Ses yeux me brûlent._

– _Tu trembles… Tu as froid ?_

Une sorte de prévenance ?… Impossible. _Un nouveau piège, encore un jeu…_ Le regard de son vis-à-vis reste aimable.

– _Suis-je bête, je sais bien pourquoi… tu as peur, hein ?_

_Ne dis rien. La parole est la douleur. Méfie-toi toujours de la gentillesse. Souviens-toi il y a si longtemps… Souviens-toi de cette femme si gentille qui te berçait et te jetait à la gueule du plus terrible des fauves…_Un soupir. Il se redresse.

– _Aphrodite, viens là, tu vas attraper du mal à rester comme ça. _

Attitude inhabituelle. Peut-être sincère. Il retient ses frissons. _Profitons-en… C'est ma seule chance peut-être…_Il est épuisé. Il s'approche lentement d'un pas chaloupé. Monte sur le lit. L'autre sourit. L'éclat dans ses yeux est revenu._ Ne pense pas au dégoût._

– _Une chose pourrait me réchauffer…_

– _Quoi donc ?_

Des mains qui se posent sur sa taille. Ses yeux le piquent. C'est si confus en lui. Il approche ses lèvres.

– _Un baiser…_

Sourire amusé. L'Autre agrippe sa nuque. Frissons. De l'autre main, Il essuie le rouge à lèvres qui teinte sa bouche. Voix presque méchante.

– _Tu pensais m'avoir si facilement ? Je sais bien ce que tu rajoutes à ton maquillage, mon oiseau. Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, frappe ici alors…_

Son cœur. La main d'Aphrodite le démange. Il la lève. Tremblements. Pensées confuses. Ce serait si simple. Si facile. Il suffirait d'oublier après. Un hoquet. Des larmes amères. Il s'effondre dans Ses bras. Une main douce sur sa tête, dans ses longs cheveux. _Je n'en peux plus, il faut que ça cesse…_

Une supplique.

– _Sauve-moi… Je t'en prie, sauve-moi de…_

– _Je ne peux pas. Le seul moyen de te sauver maintenant, c'est de te tuer._

Larmes de haine. _Mon esprit s'enfonce encore. Je veux que ça s'arrête… _

* * *

– Je suis satisfait, Chevalier du Cancer. Tu fais un très bon travail malgré ton jeune âge. 

Le jeune Deathmask releva la tête avec un franc sourire.

– Vous me donnez des missions intéressantes, Grand Pope, c'est un plaisir de les exécuter.

_Ça, je n'en doute pas_, pensa Saga derrière son masque. Deathmask était celui au Sanctuaire qui lui posait le moins de problèmes à ce niveau-là. Saga leur réservait, à lui et Shura du Capricorne, les missions " spéciales ", et ils les accomplissaient à merveille après quelques débuts difficiles et de maigres échecs qui n'avaient fait que renforcer leur volonté. Leurs cibles ne s'en tiraient pas en vie. Au début, il avait eu peur que ces enfants ne réussissent jamais, en raison de leur jeune âge. Mais c'était un atout au contraire. Qui se méfiait de gamins de 12 ans ? Même les chevaliers qu'il les envoyait tuer se laissaient prendre au piège de ces visages enfantins. Pourtant, ils reconnaissaient bien les armures d'or qui les couvraient. Un instinct profond et viscéral, propre à l'être humain, les poussait malgré tout à avoir une confiance illusoire en ces petits, à ne pas voir en eux le Mal… Tristes idiots ! Saga n'avait aucune difficulté à visualiser ces meurtres. Deux fauves solitaires épiant leurs proies en silence, attendant le bon moment de se montrer. Puis l'attaque elle-même, rapide et foudroyante. Il voyait très bien le Capricorne agir, rapide, net, précis, usant de sa fameuse technique meurtrière, celle qui se perpétuait parmi les Chevaliers d'Or du Capricorne depuis la nuit des Temps. Il était trop droit et loyal pour jouer de l'avantage de son âge pour apitoyer son ennemi. Par contre, le Cancer… Deathmask, DM comme on le surnommait parmi les apprentis et Chevaliers d'Or, était tout à fait disposé à en faire usage. Saga l'avait observé quelques fois aux arènes, durant les entraînements, au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il n'hésitait pas à user de tous les coups pour gagner, même les plus bas, et cela l'amusait.

– J'en suis ravi, continue à bien les remplir et à atteindre tes objectifs, et tu ne seras pas déçu. Tu es l'un de mes chevaliers les plus efficaces, je serais peiné de découvrir que j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance.

– Confiez-moi toutes les missions qui vous plairont, Majesté, et je vous prouverai le contraire.

Deathmask aimait la mort et donner la mort. Au moins était-il motivé. Saga se demandait parfois s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la nature exacte de ses adversaires. Ceux-ci devaient bien lui parler… avant de mourir. Shura n'y prêtait aucune attention et y traitait de fadaises, fidèle qu'il était. Mais DM, lui…

– Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. J'ai une " mission " en effet à te confier, mais un petit peu différente de celles que je te donne habituellement. Il s'agit d'une observation.

– Pardon ? fit Deathmask en clignant des yeux.

– J'aimerais que tu observes quelqu'un pour moi et que tu me fasses des rapports de ses activités et comportements.

– De l'espionnage si je comprends bien ?

– Tout à fait, si tu veux appeler ça comme ça.

Le Cancer ne voyait pas trop où voulait en venir le Pope. C'était le rayon de Camus, le Verseau, ça, pas le sien ! Lui n'était pas fait pour la finesse et la concentration, il n'aimait pas ça de toute manière. Il adorait l'action, les choses simples. De toute façon, espionner quelqu'un était le premier pas vers son exécution, alors à quoi ça servait de faire traîner ça en longueur ? Autant agir vite et bien, et éviter des pertes de temps et d'énergie.Mais pouvait-il vraiment refuser un ordre du Grand Pope ? Il était jeune mais pas idiot. Il avait entendu les curieuses rumeurs courant sur le compte de l'homme masqué… Celles qui disaient que certains de ses gardes avaient été retrouvés morts et qu'il n'y était pas étranger…

– Connais-tu le Chevalier des Poissons ? reprit le Pope.

– De vue… Il est assez sauvage… C'est… C'est lui ma cible ?

Espionner des chevaliers ennemis ou non, d'argent ou de bronze, d'accord… Mais un de ses pairs, tout de même… Ce n'était pas qu'il les considérait comme une famille ou de vrais amis, mais ils étaient les seules personnes au Sanctuaire auxquelles il savait pouvoir avoir assez confiance pour leur confier sa vie. Au cours d'une guerre, les Chevaliers d'Or formaient une communauté soudée, chacun empêchant l'ennemi d'avancer vers son voisin.

– C'est lui. Mais ne parle de cible, plus de " sujet ". Il ne s'agit pas ici de traîtres à exécuter mais d'individu à étudier. Comme tu le sais, il se lie très peu avec les autres chevaliers, or j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ses manies, cela peut-être utile. Je compte l'envoyer bientôt en mission et j'ai besoin de connaître ses capacités.

– Mais dans ce cas… Shaka de la Vierge serait plus indiqué, ils sont amis…

_Mais Shaka ne mange pas dans ma main quand il s'agit de son Poissons_, pensa amèrement Saga. Il aurait pu lui demander, c'est vrai, mais Shaka était malin et son amitié l'amenait à déteindre sur Aphrodite. En deux ans, le Suédois était méconnaissable : pas foncièrement plus ouvert, mais il arrivait plus souvent de le voir un sourire – magnifique sourire d'ailleurs – aux lèvres, ou déambuler au Sanctuaire même lorsque beaucoup de personnes y circulaient. Il discutait, ou plutôt échangeait quelques mots, parfois, avec son voisin direct, Camus du Verseau, et Aiolia du Lion, lorsque celui-ci était déjà en compagnie de l'Hindou. Il surveillait les autres chevaliers et s'en méfiait encore mais au moins leur adressait-il le bonjour lorsqu'il les voyait. Et il avait accepté un combat d'entraînement contre un apprenti qui avait eu l'air de dire quelque chose d'inconvenant sur Shaka…

Saga se souvenait bien de la flamme illuminant ses yeux à ce moment-là, cette haine profonde qui ne demandait qu'à ressurgir, comme cela avait été le cas depuis toujours. Sans toucher une seule fois son adversaire, le Saint d'Or l'avait suffisamment frappé avec son cosmos pour le sonner quelque peu. Puis sans y réfléchir, il avait fait apparaître une rose rouge dans sa main et s'apprêtait à la lancer quand il avait eu l'air de se souvenir de la présence du blondinet. Un " regard " échangé… Et Aphrodite en était resté là. L'apprenti ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

– Grand Pope ? appela Deathmask prudemment.

L'homme parut se tirer de pensées profondes.

– Oui, ils sont amis et c'est pour cela que Shaka pourrait me cacher des informations, dans le but de dépeindre un tableau parfait de son compagnon. Mais toi qui ne connais pas Aphrodite, je sais que je peux avoir toute confiance dans tes rapports.

– Et son ancien maître, Lucas de Cassiopée…? Ne pourrait-il pas vous aider ?

_Tout mais pas lui_, se dit Saga. A chaque fois qu'il avait ce chevalier devant les yeux… Il lui semblait entendre une petite voix au fond de lui, un vague écho qui prenait de la force par moments. Une relique qui pourrait le perdre, si " l'Autre " reprenait le dessus. Son attachement à Cassiopée affaiblissait les barrières mentales qu'il avait dressées pour l'emprisonner tout au fond de son esprit. Il avait déjà pensé à se débarrasser de lui… mais l'écho devenait cris et hurlements, fureur pure, et " il " manquait à chaque fois de redevenir celui qui contrôlait la machine. Il trouverait bien un moyen de réduire à néant cette menace… _Non… Ne touche pas à Lucas… Tu as déjà pris mon frère, tu ne me prendras pas Lucas en prime… Je te l'inter…_ Il la réduirait à néant plus tard… Il avait mal à la tête à cause de cet autre imbécile qui hurlait.

– Lui non plus n'est pas assez objectif. Essaierais-tu de te soustraire à un ordre, Deathmask ?

– Non, jamais. Pardonnez mon insistance, Majesté.

Le Cancer ne pouvait comprendre. Lucas veillait sur Aphrodite même si aujourd'hui, ils se voyaient plus rarement. Et il se rappelait avoir déjà entendu le Pope et le chevalier évoquer l'aspect sauvage du Poissons. Ils voulaient le faire taire, le museler, là où lui voulait le laisser s'exprimer et le développer. Si Lucas en était mis au courant, il détecterait immédiatement la contradiction de leurs visions. Il pourrait douter, tout comme l'avait fait le disciple du précédent Pope… avant de disparaître… Mû du Bélier… C'était un autre problème à régler… plus tard…

– Ta mission commence dès maintenant. Fais-toi le moins remarquer de lui pour commencer et fais-moi un premier rapport dans une semaine. Je veux ses habitudes, ses fréquentations, tout ce qui peut être utile pour comprendre un peu mieux ce chevalier. Tu verras, ça peut être aussi une activité très distrayante.

Il le congédia d'un signe de la main.

---------------------

Quand le Cancer fut sorti, Saga se leva. Son mal de crâne était bien là. Il n'entendait plus l'Autre, mais il lui avait laissé un cadeau en partant… Un bon bain relaxant lui ferait du bien. Voilà deux ans qu'il avait tué Sion et pris sa place et qu'Athéna avait disparu. Le cadavre du Sagittaire qui l'avait sauvée cette nuit-là avait bien été retrouvé, mais son armure et le bébé avaient disparu. Du moins, personne ne savait qu'il aurait dû avoir la déesse avec lui, aussi Saga s'était-il tu et avait-il joué la mascarade en s'occupant d'un bébé imaginaire ; prétextant la sécurité, il n'avait laissé personne d'autre s'approcher du temple où était autrefois gardé le poupon. Cette comédie lui avait permis d'asseoir son autorité et de petit à petit mettre en place sa propre politique de gestion du Sanctuaire, mais parfois… Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Pallas. Aioros l'avait-il abandonnée dans un coin, épuisé ? L'avait-il confiée à quelqu'un ? Peut-être… Si c'était le cas, ladite personne possédait certainement aussi l'armure d'or du Sagittaire sans savoir ce que c'était. Tôt ou tard, il la retrouverait.

Il entra dans les thermes et commença à se dévêtir. Un véritable rituel à cette heure-ci.

Pendant un temps, il y avait eu le problème de Mû, le Chevalier du Bélier et disciple de Sion. Juste après son avènement au pouvoir, le petit était venu le trouver pour des conseils, mais son regard portait déjà la méfiance. Evidemment, Saga ne connaissait aucune des matières dont parlait le Tibétain. Et celui-ci, un beau jour, avait purement et simplement disparu, en emmenant sa précieuse armure. Il aurait dû la mettre sous scellés celle-là, le Pope était pourtant persuadé que son propriétaire la prendrait. Mû prétendait depuis toujours que les armures lui parlaient, et qu'il ressentait leurs sentiments. Surtout venant de la sienne. Un souvenir de son maître en plus, qui l'avait portée avant lui… Saga avait en tête deux ou trois endroits où pouvait s'être dissimulé le petit. A 9 ans, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller totalement seul tout de même… Il avait des espions sur place qui fouillaient discrètement. S'ils trouvaient quelque chose d'intéressant, il serait prévenu. Mais du moment que le Bélier était loin et ne pouvait transmettre aux autres chevaliers ses doutes, Saga se satisfaisait de la situation.

Il restait ses Cavaliers, ses quatre meurtriers. Deux étaient déjà fonctionnels : Shura et DM. Il ne manquait qu'Aphrodite et Milo. Pour l'un, le bon âge était atteint. A 11 ans, les chevaliers étaient des gens bien plus matures que la normale, et le Suédois était naturellement enclin au sérieux, peut-être par sa vie avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire… Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne là-dessus. Milo n'avait encore que 9 ans. Dans deux ans, il pourrait commencer à le former lui aussi. Ce serait plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé : Camus, le Verseau, en cours de formation aux techniques d'espionnage, n'était pas souvent au Sanctuaire. Et Milo lui-même semblait envier Shura lorsque celui-ci lui racontait la teneur de ses actes de bravoure. Il ne restait donc comme vrai problème que le Poissons. Ou plutôt ses relations. Shaka et Lucas. Selon ce que dirait Deathmask dans ses rapports, il aviserait.

Avec un soupir de contentement, il s'enfonça dans l'eau, sa longue chevelure argentée glissant autour de lui.

---------------------

Le petit Suédois, lumineux dans son armure d'or, était assis sur un rocher face à la plage, en retrait du sable chaud. Il restait au soleil comme il aimait le faire, entouré de quelques pins parasols. Deathmask n'eut pas trop à chercher pour le trouver, peu d'apprentis ou de chevaliers se permettaient de venir ici en pleine mâtinée, au lieu d'aller à l'entraînement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il observait la routine de vie du Poissons. Il savait que tous les jours, aux alentours de 11 heures du matin, il venait au même endroit et jetait quelque chose au sol. Il s'était demandé quoi un bon moment. Il avait compris en voyant s'approcher des oiseaux. Des graines, ou des miettes. Le Cancer avait eu envie de rire. Le Saint d'Or séchait l'entraînement pour venir donner à manger à trois piafs qui se couraient après ! Beau spécimen de guerrier ! Il devait faire son manège depuis un bout de temps, car les oiseaux venaient assez près de lui. Certains se risquaient même à venir chercher la nourriture qu'il leur tendait du bout des doigts. C'était vraiment une fillette… Deathmask comprenait que certaines personnes soient de nature très svelte, voire efféminée niveau morphologique… Mais le Suédois cumulait en plus ce trait particulier dans son comportement…

Quoique… Aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent. Il avait apporté une petite fiole avec lui, dans laquelle se trouvait un tout petit peu de liquide clair. Il s'en était mis sur les mains puis avait pris un peu de graines et avait ouvert les paumes devant lui pour attendre l'arrivée de ses compagnons. Ils ne s'étaient pas faits trop attendre. Les plus téméraires avaient rejoint la coupe formée par les petites mains et picoraient la nourriture enrobée de ce liquide. Ça devait être sans goût… DM se demanda un bref instant si les oiseaux étaient vraiment sensibles à ce détail… Il voulait voir le visage d'Aphrodite. Il avait un très joli dos et des cheveux tout aussi seyants, mais il désirait plus. Sans un bruit, il se déplaça dans le sous-bois clair jusqu'à pouvoir être sur le côté du rocher où le gamin donnait à manger aux piafs.

L'expression d'Aphrodite le surprit. Vide. Ou plutôt indifférente. Il regardait les quelques oiseaux qui mangeaient comme s'il ne les voyait pas, ou que ses yeux se fixaient sur quelque chose à travers ses mains. Il avait un très joli visage. Très fin, même un peu trop pour un garçon, aux traits doux. Plantés au milieu, deux yeux aussi clairs que le ciel, plus foncés que sa chevelure. De là où il était, DM put même remarquer le grain de beauté piqué juste en-dessous du coin de son œil gauche. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais approché si près. Le Suédois ne l'avait pas vu à priori, mais il restait prudent et cachait son cosmos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les oiseaux semblèrent ne plus avoir d'appétit. Les lèvres d'Aphrodite s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et il suivit des yeux les mésanges qui allaient au sol devant lui. Il rangea alors dans le petit sac qu'il avait emmené les graines qui lui restaient dans les mains, les essuya l'une contre l'autre pour décoller celles engluées par le liquide clair et se leva. _Bizarre, d'habitude, il laisse les graines ici_, remarqua Deathmask en pensée.

Le Suédois tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea de ses yeux félins. DM sursauta, surpris par le geste et l'intensité de ce regard froid et fixe. Il sentit un instant le cosmos du gamin approcher du sien, puis se retirer avant qu'il ait pu y lire quoi que ce soit. Aphrodite sourit de nouveau et sauta du rocher pour disparaître dans le sous-bois.

– Celle-là, je m'y attendais pas, murmura le Cancer une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul. Comment il a fait pour savoir que j'étais là, lui ?

Il était certain d'avoir bien caché son cosmos pourtant. Et ce regard… On aurait dit celui d'une panthère. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le Poissons avait de grands yeux.

Un piaillement plaintif le tira de ses réflexions. Il s'approcha du rocher. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent. Enfin pas tous. Ceux qui avaient mangé dans les mains d'Aphrodite restaient au sol, apathiques. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Le Cancer sentait une vague odeur de rose flotter. L'une des mésanges se roula en boule et petit à petit, tomba contre le sol jusqu'à ne plus bouger, bientôt suivie par les autres mangeuses.

– Le merdeux… sourit DM.

Dans son langage, ça désignait surtout sa surprise, non dépourvue d'une touche d'excitation, voire d'admiration.

– Il les a empoisonnées… C'est comme ça qu'il s'entraîne…

Il regarda dans la direction où il avait vu s'éclipser le gamin aux cheveux azur. Il avait voulu tester un poison sans doute et n'avait pas hésité pour cela à apprivoiser patiemment des oiseaux durant plusieurs jours. Un entraînement comme un autre. Il aurait pu donner ce poison au piaf qu'il possédait pourtant, ça lui aurait demandé moins d'efforts et donné des résultats immédiats. Le Cancer entendait chanter un oiseau quand il traversait le Temple des Poissons.

Il sentit l'odeur de rose devenir plus forte.

– Tu m'espionnes ?

Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

– Pourquoi tu crois ça ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

– Tu me suis depuis des jours. Tu n'es pas très discret.

_Cretino_, se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Il avait bien dit au Pope qu'il n'était pas doué en filatures. Pourtant, il avait fait attention.

– Pourquoi tu le fais ? insista la voix d'Aphrodite.

Son cosmos, froid, s'approchait de DM sans le toucher. Il guettait.

– Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, non ? lança le Cancer en se retournant enfin.

Il se retrouva face au regard du Poissons. Il frissonna involontairement. La même expression vide qu'avec les mésanges.

– Fais ce que tu veux, mais loin de moi.

– Si ça ne te plaisait pas, pourquoi tu viens me voir que maintenant ? Tu as bien dit m'avoir repéré depuis un moment.

– Moi aussi, je fais ce que je veux. Ne m'approche pas. Ne me parle pas. Arrête de me suivre.

_Vas-y, continue ta liste, j'ai tout mon temps moi_, soupira le Cancer. Un ordre du Pope ne pouvait être transgressé. Et puis, il aimait bien ça finalement, observer. Surtout un certain Poissons. Le gamin avait quand même un sacré toupet. Il le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, devait faire le double de sa corpulence et pourtant, le Suédois lui tenait tête. Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait ou quoi ? DM s'étonna lui-même de le laisser faire là où d'autres auraient déjà pris son poing dans la figure.

– Deathmask du Cancer, je te parle.

– Hein ? Tu commences à m'ennuyer avec tes blablas, tu sais.

L'expression resta indifférente mais le cosmos se refroidit encore. Aphrodite avait une jolie voix, aussi douce que son visage, avec un léger accent du Nord. _On a la voix qui correspond à sa tronche_, pensa le Cancer.

– Alors, tu veux du concret ? Ne m'approche plus. Point final.

Il ouvrit la main et la glissa sur l'air, faisant apparaître une rose rouge. Elle avait le même parfum que l'odeur qui se dégageait des mains du Suédois. Il la tendit à DM, qui la prit par réflexe.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu m'offres des fleurs ?

Deathmask avait envie de rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les sensations de son odorat s'émousser à mesure que montait le parfum de la fleur.

Aphrodite le dépassa de son pas lent sans rien dire et disparut de nouveau sans se retourner. Le Cancer jeta la rose. Son odorat revint petit à petit. Le poison de ce merdeux venait de ses fleurs… Il avait osé le menacer… Rien que pour ça, il se promettait de lui mettre un coup de poing de côté. Il écrasa la plante d'un coup de pied rageur. _Pauvre petit père, tu sais pas à qui tu te frottes_. Là, ça devenait personnel. Le Pope avait été bien inspiré de lui donner cette mission finalement. Ils étaient de la même race tous les deux. Celle des prédateurs. Il lui montrerait qui était le plus costaud.

* * *

Ils essayaient de passer inaperçus, et ils se débrouillaient bien. Ils parlaient le dialecte local et portaient des vêtements les aidant à se fondre dans la foule. Au début, les gens du coin avaient été étonnés de la présence de ces Occidentaux, ils en discutaient beaucoup entre eux – c'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il avait su leur arrivée, mais quelques semaines avaient passé, ils étaient restés et faisaient maintenant partie du paysage. Ils posaient des questions au milieu de leurs conversations anodines avec les habitants, des questions destinées à en savoir plus sur l'habitant solitaire des 5 Pics et son protégé. On disait qu'il avait recueilli un enfant peu de temps avant. Quand était-ce ? Une fille, un garçon ? De quel âge ? D'où venait-il ? Qui était sa nourrice ? Pour l'instant, ils n'obtenaient que des informations contradictoires qui les faisaient enrager, mais pas de doute, ils avaient aussi appris des choses les poussant à rester sur place pour éclaircir le sujet. 

Le gamin jeta un regard hors de la ruelle où il s'était arrêté. Deux de ces hommes étaient là. Deux Grecs, qu'il reconnaissait bien. Il les avait déjà vus ici, à Langhuishan, et aussi au Sanctuaire. Il soupira et se re-cacha dans l'ombre protectrice. Il se laissa glisser dos au mur, le sac de provisions entre les jambes. Les sales types étaient là pour lui et vu comme ils étaient placés dans la rue principale, il ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Ils s'étaient assis sur des pierres de part et d'autre de la route et attendaient, épiant la foule disparate. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour atteindre les 5 Pics, et il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre autrement qu'en suivant la rue. Son maître lui avait toujours défendu de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour autre chose que l'entraînement. Mais Sion n'était plus… Il se résigna et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Une lueur pâle d'une belle couleur dorée l'entoura et il disparut.

L'atterrissage ne fut pas le plus doux qu'il ait connu. Le gamin n'arriva pas à se réceptionner correctement lorsqu'il ré-apparut au-dessus du sol et se cassa la figure. Il gronda et se mit en devoir de ramasser et nettoyer les provisions éparpillées. Il ne connaissait pas trop les environs et avait du mal à jauger le mauvais état du terrain. Au Sanctuaire, c'était différent. Il savait les yeux fermés se diriger, il pouvait se téléporter sans problème presque n'importe où, mais ici…

Il jeta un œil à l'endroit où il était. Une rivière coulait devant lui, entourée de vastes étendues d'herbes épaisses d'un vert sombre. Le chemin de terre où il se trouvait serpentait dans la prairie, sur la rive ouest, et disparaissait plus loin après moult détours, caché par les arbres devenant plus nombreux. Quelques fleurs perçaient le tapis émeraude par endroits. Le gamin en ignorait le nom mais il aimait parfois s'asseoir devant elle et admirer les clochettes mauves ou les pétales dorés et blancs, ou encore contempler les jeux des papillons venus se délecter de nectar. Les montagnes, ce que les gens appelaient les 5 Pics, ressemblaient à de sombres et colossales colonnes soutenant le ciel. Des collines plus petites les environnaient. Il écouta un instant le chant des oiseaux. C'était paisible, mais il ne devait pas trop s'attarder. Langhuishan n'était qu'à deux ou trois kilomètres, et les sales types pouvaient prendre l'idée de venir jusqu'ici. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui du Sanctuaire, Mû n'arrivait plus à utiliser tous ses pouvoirs et ne pouvait se téléporter plus loin. Il se releva, prit le sac dans ses petits bras et se mit à avancer. Il devrait faire le reste du long trajet à pied, que ça lui plaise ou non. A la réflexion, il aimait ça. Il se baladait dans les paysages somptueux et changeants de la Chine ancestrale à loisir. Mais le chemin était fatigant et semblait sans fin. Il aurait aimé avoir ses amis près de lui pour parler avec eux. Aiolia, Shaka, Aldébaran lui manquaient. Il regarda le ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient un peu à lui ? Est-ce que, eux aussi, s'étaient aperçus de la supercherie ?

Il se força à ne plus y penser et à continuer sa route en contemplant la forêt où il venait d'entrer. La mousse et le lichen grimpant sur le tronc des arbres donnaient au sous-bois une teinte bleutée agréable, et l'air était empli d'une odeur caractéristique d'humidité et de végétaux mêlés. Il y avait quelques arbustes ressemblant à des rosiers sauvages d'un rouge éclatant dans la pénombre. Un papillon blanc aux ailes zébrées y butinait. Aiolia adorait les papillons. Il avait récupéré la collection de son frère Aioros quand celui-ci avait été tué. Il y avait ici des spécimens qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais. Mû secoua la tête. Aldébaran lui, adorerait voir les belles fleurs roses aux pétales semblables à ceux des lys. Et Shaka, qui aimait tant la mer… Il aurait aimé s'asseoir près de la rivière et écouter le grondement paisible qu'elle produisait. Tout lui rappelait ses amis. Son cœur se serra. Il ne devait plus y penser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il leva les yeux sur les quelques arbres dont le feuillage doré explosait au milieu de leurs confrères plus traditionnels. Mû ne savait pas leur nom, ici les gens les appelaient " gui ". Ils dégageaient une odeur d'olive. Ça lui rappelait les oliviers du Sanctuaire.

Après une bonne heure de marche, et une portion de route plus abrupte que les autres, Mû arriva enfin au petit chemin de terre presque invisible qu'il fallait emprunter pour arriver là où il habitait depuis quelques semaines. On entendait d'ici le vombrissement de l'immense cascade de Rozan, mais s'il continuait, il savait que le chemin la contournerait et irait au sommet du Mont Lushan. Lui vivait plus bas, sur l'un des pains de sucre montagneux. Il prit la bonne direction et poursuivit, jusqu'à voir enfin la belle chute d'eau et les éclats rocheux qui l'entouraient. L'herbe disparut totalement sous ses pieds pour laisser place à de la pierre sombre et polie en partie par les embruns de l'eau. Il alla directement vers la petite cabane en bois non loin pour y déposer le sac qui commençait à se faire lourd dans ses bras.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tressés qui donnait à manger à un bébé, qu'elle tenait contre elle chaudement emmailloté. Elle sourit à l'enfant qui venait d'entrer et le salua en chinois. Il se contenta d'incliner la tête pour lui rendre la pareille, ne parlant pas la langue. Il posa les provisions dans la cuisine et retourna dehors, empruntant un chemin secondaire entre les rochers pour se rendre sur le ponton rocheux le plus élevé. Le vieil ermite qui habitait là attendait comme toujours tout au bout du rocher, fixant le paysage, dos à la cascade. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Mû lorsque le gamin s'assit à côté de lui.

– Tu as mis beaucoup de temps à faire les courses, mon petit, commença-t-il de sa voix flûtée d'ancien. Encore les hommes du Sanctuaire ?

– Oui, ils sont toujours là. Ils savent que je suis là…

– Ils se doutent mais sans preuve, ils tâtonnent.

– Ils finiront par savoir et viendront ici, Vieux Maître, murmura Mû, anxieux.

L'homme sourit et releva un peu plus la tête pour redresser son large chapeau traditionnel. Ses yeux noirs brillants étaient rieurs. Un brin de vent joua un instant dans sa barbe et ses sourcils broussailleux blancs.

– Mû, crois-tu qu'ils ne seraient pas déjà venus ici s'ils en avaient l'intention ? Ils ne se risqueront pas à grimper jusqu'à nous. Ils cherchent à savoir où tu es et à t'intercepter, mais quand tu es avec moi, rassure-toi, tu ne crains rien. Ces hommes ne sont que des sous-fifres peureux.

– Vous les sous-estimez, Vieux Maître, leurs ordres sont peut-être tout autre…

– Je ne me méprends pas, mais je sais mes forces et les tiennes aussi.

Mû soupira.

– Je n'arrive plus à utiliser mes pouvoirs…

– Parce que tu refuses de le faire. Tes pouvoirs sont toujours là, en toi, mais tu t'empêches de les appeler inconsciemment. C'est peut-être la conséquence de ta fuite du Sanctuaire, ou d'avoir perdu ton maître. Quand tu auras accepté les nouvelles conditions de vie qui sont les tiennes, je pense que tu pourras de nouveau en faire usage.

– Mais… Il n'y a pas seulement ces hommes… Il faut faire quelque chose pour le Sanctuaire, empêcher que… que… ( Il serra les poings mais ne put se résoudre à l'idée ) …que cet homme qui a pris la place de Maître Sion fasse du mal à d'autres ! On pourrait…

– Mû, mon petit… Les idées ne peuvent rien contre la force d'un homme puissant. Tu as à peine 9 ans, moi j'en ai plus de 240. Cet imposteur est dans la force de l'âge et tu as senti son cosmos, tu as toi-même dit qu'il était dangereux. Nous ne ferions que nous faire tuer inutilement par cet homme, tout comme Aioros, et la situation deviendra bien pire qu'elle ne l'est à présent. Il faut être patient.

– Si nous attendons, l'usurpateur renforcera son influence, il envoyait déjà Shura et DM faire des sales boulots. Il pourra aussi lui-même devenir plus fort !

– " Apprends à connaître ton adversaire mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même ", tu le sais ; c'était la doctrine préférée de Sion. Tu ne peux combattre ce que tu ne connais pas. Et pour cela, il faut du temps. Cela peut aussi avoir l'effet contraire de celui que tu crains : il se méfiera moins s'il se croit à l'abri. Te précipiter tête baissée n'aidera rien, bien au contraire. Profite d'être ici afin de refaire tes forces, puisque tu es en sécurité. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me trouver.

Le vieillard regarda avec bienveillance le petit aux cheveux mauves qui se résigna d'un mouvement d'épaules. Mû, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, était arrivé à Rozan deux mois plus tôt, portant son armure d'or et assez inquiet. Il lui avait expliqué que le Pope n'était plus ce qu'il disait être : Sion avait été remplacé sans que nul n'en sache rien et l'usurpateur était un être cruel, au cosmos froid que Mû avait senti un bref instant avant que le Pope le cache. Il avait parlé des bizarreries de son comportement qui l'avaient trahi aux yeux du Tibétain: la création d'assassins, ses crises de colère alternant avec une douceur étonnante, son absence de connaissances là où Sion était incollable, le malaise qu'il dégageait. Etre en sa présence faisait peur à Mû. Il n'avait plus su quoi faire exactement, sentant que son attitude éveillait la méfiance du traître, et quand des gardes avaient été retrouvés morts, il avait pris peur et fuit loin du Sanctuaire, pour trouver un refuge sûr. Le Vieux Maître des 5 Pics lui avait semblé être le plus digne de confiance. Dohko avait cru tout de suite l'enfant, qui, selon ce que lui en disait Sion lors de ses visites, n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir. Il entendit Mû soupirer doucement. Ses yeux verts se posaient sur l'horizon.

– Dohko… Vieux Maître… Vous croyez vraiment que… que Maître Sion est… mort ?

– Je suis désolé, mon enfant.

Mû ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux mauves masquent son visage.

Dohko aurait aimé lui mentir, lui dire que Sion allait bien et était simplement captif quelque part, qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir… Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Si son vieil ami avait été prisonnier, il aurait eu la force de se libérer seul, malgré son âge avancé ; s'il se cachait et avait su que Mû avait fui, il n'aurait pas perdu un instant pour venir le retrouver. Pourquoi dire avec des mots douloureux ce que le cœur blessé de Mû savait déjà ?

* * *

L'événement avait eu une telle envergure que même les gens de Langhuishan, minuscule village reculé, en parlaient entre eux. Ils déformaient sûrement les faits et les chiffres, mais le fond de l'histoire, lui, était vrai et certains détails qu'il comportait avaient poussé Dohko à contacter son vieil ami Sion, au Sanctuaire, afin que lui ou ses chevaliers s'y rendent, pour vérifier ce qu'il en était. Lui, les rejoindrait sur place, là-bas, à l'Ouest. 

Dans un village perdu sur les Hauts Plateaux du Tibet, l'armée chinoise d'occupation avait organisé une descente pour une raison obscure. Tantôt pour des armes cachées, tantôt pour de la drogue ou arrêter des opposants. Quelle que fût la véritable raison, les choses avaient très mal tourné à Kulushan et les habitants, du moins une partie, s'étaient révoltés et avaient résisté. Les soldats avaient ouvert le feu. Un massacre comme tant d'autres, qui n'avait laissé comme survivants que deux ou trois habitants qui avaient réussi à fuir plus au Nord. Ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Dohko, c'était ce qu'ils avaient raconté sur une jeune femme qui vivait là-bas. La femme ne venait pas du village à ce qu'ils disaient, et avaient eu certains pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis de résister, seule et sans arme, aux soldats chinois qui voulaient lui enlever le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle et son enfant portaient deux étranges points de couleur au-dessus des yeux et n'avaient pas de sourcils. Tout comme Sion. Mais impossible d'en savoir plus sans rencontrer lesdits survivants qui avaient pris toutes les précautions pour se cacher. L'histoire ne disait pas ce qu'il était advenu de l'enfant. C'était lui que Dohko et Sion espéraient retrouver.

Sion en personne, accompagné de quelques gardes en qui il avait confiance, s'était déplacé à Kulushan, et n'avait eu à attendre que quelques heures l'arrivée du Chevalier d'Or de la Balance. Il voulait être aux côtés du Grand Pope. Il n'avait jamais bien su d'où venait le grand homme aux yeux améthyste, mais à ce qu'il avait compris, Sion pensait être seul au monde à présent, sans famille. Il parlait de son peuple comme d'un souvenir. Ses connaissances dans ce qui touchait le monde des armures, ses puissants pouvoirs mentaux et les deux points de vie qu'il portait sur le front semblaient être son héritage. Dohko avait senti son émotion quand il lui avait dit qu'il y avait peut-être une femme et un enfant comme lui.

Ils s'étaient attendus à voir un spectacle de désolation, mais ils durent tout de même marquer une pause après leur entrée dans le village dévasté par les combats. Ils avaient fait des guerres dans des temps passés, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient habitués au sang et aux ravages qu'elles peuvent causer. L'armée chinoise avait eu la décence d'enterrer un grand nombre de corps, mais les rues étaient encore colorées de rouge et les maisons étaient criblées de balles. Quelques-unes avaient été incendiées. Il ne restait que quelques cadavres dans certaines demeures ou dans les environs immédiats, préservés par le froid, que l'armée avait dédaignés et que les quelques survivants avaient ignorés dans leur panique. Le Grand Pope envoya les gardes fouiller les maisons encore intactes pendant que lui et Dohko s'approchaient des corps à l'air libre.

Le temps passait et les fouilles ne donnaient rien. La femme n'avait peut-être été qu'une légende. Et soudain…

– Majesté, venez, nous l'avons trouvée !

Dohko avait senti Sion se raidir sous son masque. Ils s'étaient approchés. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux opale foncée noués en tresse lâche. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année et son visage doux était d'une grande beauté. Sion s'agenouilla doucement et caressa d'un geste tendre et respectueux le front de l'inconnue, où deux points du même bleu que ses cheveux s'estompaient. Les gardes eux-mêmes n'osaient faire de bruit devant le corps de cette femme qui conservait dignité et douceur dans la mort. Personne, sans doute, ne saurait d'où elle venait à présent, ni son nom ou son histoire. Elle était venue là avec un enfant dans les bras, seule. Et s'était battue pour le sauver. S'il fallait en croire les racontars, personne n'avait pu lui arracher…

Le Grand Pope entreprit de desserrer les bras fermés de la femme avec fermeté, aidé par un garde. C'est non sans mal qu'il réussit à prendre dans ses bras le paquet emmailloté dans de la laine que l'inconnue cachait contre elle. Il se releva et entreprit de s'assurer de la survie de l'enfant. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le massacre, il avait fait nuit et froid, ça aurait été un véritable miracle que…

Un petit grognement mécontent le fit sourire sous son masque. L'enfant, bien qu'affaibli, était bien vivant. Il était aussi pâle que sa mère et ses cheveux mauves naissants étaient de la même couleur que les deux points qu'il portait sur le front. Dohko soupira de soulagement, appuyé sur sa petite canne.

– Eh bien, ce petit est un battant.

– Oui, et c'est une bonne chose. Le cosmos mourant de sa mère l'a sauvé. Il n'aurait pas survécu sinon…

Sion envoya les gardes préparer leur départ et commencer à inhumer les morts qui ne l'avaient pas été, pendant qu'il vérifiait que le bébé n'avait aucune blessure. Le poupon, mécontent et effrayé par le masque que portait son nouveau porteur, se mit à pleurer. Le Grand Pope le berça doucement dans ses bras, et tournant le dos au village et aux gardes qui s'y trouvaient, il enleva son masque pour calmer l'enfant. Le bébé rouvrit ses grands yeux verts et fut rassuré de voir un visage humain doux. Peut-être qu'il lui rappelait son père.

– Voilà, tu vois, je ne te ferai pas de mal, sourit Sion.

– Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, sourit Dohko. Il ne te connaît pas encore !

Le Grand Pope sourit.

– Mais il apprendra… reprit-il avec sérieux. Il rentre avec nous en Grèce.

– Le cosmos qu'il dégage est très faible… Il peut ne pas être destiné à devenir un Saint. Sa place serait plus alors dans un orphelinat où il aurait une chance d'être adopté et d'avoir des parents ou une famille, ne crois-tu pas ?

– Même s'il ne porte pas d'armure, je sais que sa place est près de moi, Dohko. C'est un survivant de mon peuple, tout comme l'était sa mère, et cela seul suffit à en faire un être hors du commun. Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il t'étonnera.

– J'ai bien hâte de voir cela.

Sion remit son masque et retourna avec lui dans leur véhicule. Il tint l'enfant contre lui durant tout leur voyage de retour vers le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Le gamin aux cheveux azurés surplombait les arènes, assis sur un haut rocher. Son regard était fixé plus bas, là où des apprentis s'entraînaient. Depuis quelques minutes, il l'avait repéré. Pas difficile à faire. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour que les chevaliers de rang inférieur s'éloignent prudemment de cette boule de nerfs. Aphrodite avait vite compris le rythme de ce gamin. Il ne s'entraînait que le matin, consacrant l'après-midi à terroriser les apprentis ou à battre le Sanctuaire à sa recherche. C'était mieux quand le Pope l'envoyait en mission, celui-là. Le Suédois détestait sa façon d'épier les autres et d'imposer sa loi avec ses poings. Peut-être parce que cela mettait en évidence combien lui-même était faible physiquement. Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser les autres s'approcher de lui. _La Force, toujours être la Force. On l'est, quand les autres pensent l'être. _Il fit jouer la rose entre ses mains, le regard suivant toujours les mouvements de ce sale gamin qui, vu d'ici, était tout petit. Un microbe. Il terrifiait les autres. Lui n'en avait pas peur. Il l'exaspérait à le suivre et l'espionner. Il allait lui faire lâcher prise. Il porta la rose à son visage pour en humer le parfum délicat. 

---------------------

Deathmask avait beau chercher partout dans les arènes, aucune trace du Poissons. Il venait de retourner le Sanctuaire presque en son entier pour lui remettre la main dessus, vainement. Le matin, il l'avait suivi de nouveau jusqu'à la clairière. Le môme avait donné à manger à des oiseaux suicidaires, puis était reparti, sans avoir remarqué sa présence visiblement. Pourtant, Deathmask savait très bien qu'il avait eu conscience de ne pas être seul : plusieurs fois, Aphrodite avait parlé à haute voix, visiblement aux oiseaux, mais il n'était pas dupe… _Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois, toi, au milieu des autres. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas t'incruster. Ils pourraient te faire du mal à force, tu ne crois pas ? _Maudit gamin. Une micropuce qui se croyait supérieure à tout le monde et se payait même le luxe de se moquer de lui ! Il méritait un bon dressage, comme il l'avait fait aux autres apprentis et chevaliers inférieurs. Le Pope ne serait pas averti si les dociles jeunes gens témoins de la scène restaient aveugles, muets et sourds. Ce serait encore mieux s'ils perdaient la mémoire.

Il refit le tour de l'arène principale pour s'assurer que le gardien du dernier Temple n'était pas arrivé entre temps. Toujours aucun signe. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant à midi, au réfectoire. Aphrodite avait été manger avec Shaka et Lucas de Cassiopée, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Nouveauté du jour tout de même : il avait supporté la présence du Lion. D'habitude, il s'empressait de finir de dîner quand il voyait arriver le Grec et de repartir. Deathmask sourit. _Jaloux, merdeux ? Parce que Chaton tourne autour de Sa Sainteté ?_ Peut-être. Il creuserait un peu plus la question. Et puis, Shura était arrivé vers lui et ils avaient discuté… et le Poissons en avait profité pour disparaître. Trois heures qu'il le cherchait maintenant, il commençait à déclarer forfait. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler son cosmos pour le localiser, mais le mioche dissimulait parfaitement le sien. Il s'arrêta, mains sur les hanches. Il n'avait même pas envie de se défouler sur un apprenti pour calmer sa frustration.

– DM ? Tu as l'air énervé plus que d'habitude. Aurais-tu perdu ton punching-ball ?

Le Cancer soupira en adressant un regard fauve au Verseau. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

– Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, le Glaçon. Je suis occupé.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué ça. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une pique – et pour que le rouquin lui fiche la paix. A cet instant, quelque chose passa juste à côté de son visage et se planta au sol. Camus sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Le Cancer regarda la rose rouge qui venait de lui effleurer la joue, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un peu cachée par l'éclat du soleil, il distingua une silhouette haut perchée, sur un amas de rochers un peu éloigné.

– Je crois que je viens d'y retrouver… marmonna-t-il.

– On dirait que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas beaucoup, remarqua le Verseau en se saisissant délicatement de la fleur.

– Non, rassure-toi, bientôt, il me roulera des patins quand il me verra.

Camus ne fut pas touché par le grand sourire de son vis-à-vis, et sembla étudier un instant la rose. Son examen semblant concluant, il respira le parfum doux. Deathmask ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

– Cette rose sent bon. Tu devrais la garder.

– Sans façon. T'auras qu'à la rendre au Fleuriste, maugréa DM.

Il contempla la silhouette lui faire un salut de la main. Son espionnage du jour avait lamentablement foiré. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans adresser un mot de plus au Verseau, il haussa les épaules et sortit des arènes.

Aphrodite avait hésité. Il aurait aimé lui lancer une rose autrement plus agressive, mais Camus l'avait gêné. Il n'était pas sa cible. Et Shaka avait l'air de l'apprécier. Il regarda le Cancer qui s'éloignait avec un sourire prédateur. Il allait avoir la paix pour la journée.

– Tu n'es pas censé t'entraîner, jeune homme ? fit Lucas en s'approchant de son ancien disciple.

Aphrodite lui adressa un mince sourire.

– Je le fais. Tu as toujours dit qu'observer son ennemi est important.

– Un ennemi ?

Lucas jeta un regard en contre-bas.

– J'observe aussi les amis, se rattrapa le Suédois.

Le Chevalier de Cassiopée remarqua Camus du Verseau et la rose qu'il tenait dans les mains. L'hameçon avait toutefois du mal à être avalé. Lucas savait que Camus ne comptait pas dans les amis du douzième gardien. Pourtant, il n'était pas non plus une personne qui s'en prendrait aux autres sans raison.

– Lucas, pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ? lança Aphrodite pour dévier la conversation.

– Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

Manœuvre pas assez habile pour ne pas être grosse comme une maison. Mais le chevalier fit mine de se laisser prendre au jeu. Cela faisait quelques jours que le comportement d'Aphrodite l'intriguait… ainsi que d'autres affaires du Sanctuaire. Comme la soudaine disparition du Bélier.

– Moi, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Toi, tu sais tout de moi, ce n'est pas équitable.

– Je ne sais pas tout, juste ce qui m'a été nécessaire pour t'entraîner. Si tu y tiens, peut-être que je t'en dirai plus… Mais pas ici, ce n'est pas l'endroit, tu ne crois pas ?

– Comme tu veux. Pourquoi tu es là ? Ce n'est pas pour me rappeler à l'ordre, tu sais que je ne m'entraîne pas quand il y a du monde.

– C'est vrai. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, reconnut le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu connaissais le Chevalier du Bélier ?

– Mû ?

– Oui.

– Non, pas vraiment. Je sais juste que c'était l'apprenti du Grand Pope… Shaka m'a dit qu'il venait du Tibet. Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à lui ?

– Je m'interroge sur sa disparition. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ? C'était quelqu'un de fidèle à sa place pourtant.

– C'est un enfant. Il a 9 ans, Lucas. Il n'a pas disparu, il a fui. Avec son armure.

– Pour fuir, il faut avoir peur de quelque chose.

– Si c'est vrai, je ne sais pas quoi, Lucas, tu perds ton temps. Il y a des tas de raisons qui ont pu le pousser à partir. Ou la lâcheté.

– Je trouve étrange tout de même que le Grand Pope n'en soit pas plus affecté.

– Il n'était plus son disciple.

– Ça n'empêche pas que des liens se tissent entre les maîtres et les apprentis. Si tu disparaissais, je m'inquièterais.

Aphrodite cacha sa surprise. Son maître se soucierait vraiment de lui ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait s'attacher à lui. A moins que ce ne fut qu'un écran de gentillesse destiné à le tromper. Dans le doute, il préféra s'abstenir de laisser ses pensées cavaler.

– Tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi. Le Pope a des responsabilités. Il est très occupé. Il doit chercher un remplaçant.

Lucas ne croyait pas en cette version que lui avait déjà présentée Milo du Scorpion quand il l'avait interrogé. Ces enfants étaient trop jeunes pour le savoir, mais les Saints n'étaient pas des Kleenex qu'on pouvait changer et remplacer à loisir. Ils résultaient de plusieurs facteurs très complexes qui n'étaient pas courants. Particulièrement les Chevaliers d'Or. Ceux qui étaient au sommet de la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire étaient uniques. Leurs armures étaient différentes de celles de bronze et d'argent. Elles restaient attachées à leurs propriétaires précédents et ne se laissaient guère dominer par de nouveaux prétendants. L'armure des Poissons l'avait démontré pendant 243 ans. Celles du Sagittaire, et à présent du Bélier, bien que disparues, n'avaient toujours aucun successeur potentiel dans les nouvelles recrues qui s'entraînaient. Et celle des Gémeaux restait dans le Temple qui portait son nom, gardienne silencieuse. Mû disait parfois qu'il l'entendait pleurer. Remplacer un Saint en vie n'était pas envisageable. Le Grand Pope le savait mieux que quiconque. Lui qui était attaché à son disciple, son attitude était étrangement calme.

– Peut-être.

– Tu t'inquiètes trop, Lucas. Le Pope sait ce qu'il fait.

– Tu as sûrement raison. C'est le défaut des adultes, tu sais.

Aphrodite resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques instants, il se leva brusquement.

– Je vais te laisser, Lucas. Peut-être à plus tard.

Sans attendre, le Chevalier des Poissons s'éloigna et disparut rapidement en direction d'un passage secret qui lui permettrait de rejoindre discrètement le douzième Temple. Lucas se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il sentit bientôt l'aura du Chevalier du Cancer venir dans sa direction. Le gamin au regard fauve le dépassa comme s'il n'existait pas et poursuivit sa route le long de l'escalier, probablement pour rentrer dans son Temple. Le Saint de Cassiopée trouvait la coïncidence étrange. Le Cancer était-il l'ennemi dont parlait Aphrodite ? Il connaissait sa réputation d'adolescent violent. Le petit Italien avait peut-être déniché une nouvelle tête de Turc. Il surveillerait ça.

Il se rappela à l'ordre mentalement. Aphrodite était maintenant un chevalier à part entière. Il saurait bien se débrouiller seul. _Tu t'inquiète trop, Lucas_. _Tu n'as pas tort, mon petit Aphrodite. _Il se leva à son tour. C'était l'heure de son entraînement, cela lui changerait les idées.

* * *

Du balcon de son palais, le Pope contemplait le Domaine Sacré en maître tout-puissant. Les choses allaient dans le bon sens. Certains de ses espions de la région de Langhuishan avaient signalé la présence d'un enfant pouvant correspondre à Mû, mais ils attendaient plus d'informations pour le confirmer. Ceux qu'ils avaient envoyé au Nord de la Grèce lui avaient fait un rapport assez semblable. Ses assassins fonctionnaient bien, l'autorité du Sanctuaire commençait à bien s'étendre et les rebelles, à diminuer. Quant à la surveillance du Poissons, DM lui transmettait des rapports un peu lacunaires, mais qui lui permettaient déjà d'imaginer quel assassin parfait il pourrait être. Vif, silencieux, surprenant. Le Cancer semblait dire qu'il était faible. Avait-il déjà oublié le jour de l'épreuve ? Le cosmos qu'avait dégagé le Suédois ? Comment il avait proprement maté son armure ? Ça n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour ressurgir. Finalement, il pourrait l'envoyer plus tôt en mission. Il attendait juste un complément d'informations. 

Ce qui le contrariait par contre : les bruits que lui avaient rapportés quelques gardes. Certains Chevaliers d'Argent, sans vraiment se rebeller, posaient trop de questions sur les actions du Sanctuaire, voire ses faits et gestes à lui. Daidalos de Céphée, l'aîné de deux frères, sur l'Île d'Andromède… Desdérone du Cocher, envoyée en mission en Amérique du Sud… et bien d'autres, au sein même du Sanctuaire, comme Scheatz de la Petite Ourse. Et Lucas de Cassiopée. Celui-là commençait à être trop curieux. Il était pénible.

Le mal de tête reprit le Pope. Il rentra dans ses appartements et retira son casque, se passant une main sur le visage.

_Laisse Lucas tranquille. Laisse-les tous tranquilles. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, arrête tout ça !_

– Tu me casses les oreilles à brailler… Mes méthodes sont un peu rudes, je le reconnais, mais tu verras qu'elles serviront.

_Tu tues des innocents ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !_

– Aahahahahahahaha ! Mais vas-y donc, essaie de m'en empêcher ! Tu n'es qu'une voix nasillarde dans notre corps.

Mon_ corps, celui que tu m'as volé. Je le récupèrerai, sois-en sûr, je…_

– Arrête ça. Si tu veux te bercer d'illusions, fais-le, Saga ! Mais tu seras forcé de reconnaître la vérité : nous sommes un et indivisible, ça a toujours été ça ! Toute lumière a son ombre ; je suis ton ombre, celle que tu as voulu nier. Tu as besoin de moi. Regarde comme nous sommes bien ici, à la tête du Sanctuaire. C'est là que nous aurions toujours dû être. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, la Sainte-Nitouche.

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui…_

– Monstre ? C'est moi, le monstre, Saga ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Pope. Il alla devant l'un des miroirs de son cabinet de travail. Il plongea ses pupilles sombres cerclées de sang dans celles de son reflet.

– Saga, rappelle-moi un peu _qui_ a emprisonné son propre jumeau au Cap Sounion et l'a laissé s'y noyer ? Tu imagines combien de temps il a dû se débattre, contre l'eau, contre la faim, le froid, la solitude ? Cinq jours ? Sept ? Peut-être plus.

_Tu… Tu avais obscurci mon jugement… je…j'aime Kânon, jamais je n'aurais…_

– Oh que non, tu as fait ça en toute connaissance de cause. Tu es plus un monstre que moi. Je tue ceux qui menacent le Sanctuaire et la paix qui y règne. Toi, tu as liquidé ton frère parce qu'il te gênait.

La voix de l'Autre ne se fit pas entendre. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Mon pauvre Saga, tu finiras par accepter le poids de tes péchés, sourit-il. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler à renforcer notre position.

Le Pope se calla confortablement dans son fauteuil moelleux. Les chevaliers qui doutaient n'étaient pour l'instant pas dangereux. Ils n'avaient que des soupçons vagues. Il verrait comment ils évolueraient et prendrait les mesures qui s'imposaient le cas échéant. Ils tiendraient particulièrement à l'œil ceux du Sanctuaire. C'était eux les plus menaçants.

* * *

Le soleil brillait ce jour-là. Il avait fait chaud et beau. Le ciel se mêlait à la mer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était parti. Il avait oublié comme son pays resplendissait durant la saison estivale. 

– A quoi penses-tu ?

Il avait presque oublié la jeune femme à ses côtés.

– Pardon ?

– Quand tu regardes dans le vague comme ça, c'est que tu penses à quelque chose, reprit-elle avec malice. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Elle sirota un peu de son diabolo menthe, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune homme se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil en osier.

– Je pensais à ici. Pas à une jeune femme.

Il lui sembla voir un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres de sa vis-à-vis. Elle rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux d'un mouvement de main élégant.

– Il y a longtemps que tu es parti, en effet… Juste après la mort de tes parents. C'était… il y a presque quinze ans maintenant, non ? Où as-tu été depuis tout ce temps ?

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'intéressant à te dire.

Il but un peu en cherchant quelque autre sujet de conversation.

– Je pourrais te retourner la question, Relyss.

– J'ai été étudier à la capitale et je suis de retour ici depuis l'année dernière.

Il regarda l'alliance qu'elle portait.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Deux ans, répondit-elle brièvement en suivant son regard. C'est peut-être jeune, c'est vrai… Mais… Je sais que je serais heureuse avec lui… Je sais que ça va te paraître idiot… mais si tu étais resté…

– Pas la peine d'évoquer ça, puisque ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Les regrets ne servent à rien. Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu mérite de connaître le bonheur. Je mène une vie… dissolue, murmura-t-il en regardant de nouveau le paysage qui s'étendait autour de la terrasse du café.

– … Alors, pourquoi es-tu à Lycksele ?

– Pour le travail. Je repars demain. Quelle drôle de coïncidence que nous soyons dans le même hôtel…

– Moi aussi, j'ai à faire ici. Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu n'es plus le gamin que j'ai connu… Tu es devenu tellement mignon.

– Relyss… Tu sais que je pourrais mal interpréter ce que tu dis ?

Un sourire de midinette s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et sans un mot de plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit qu'il répondait à ce baiser, alors que sa conscience hurlait d'arrêter. Le sort se rompit, mais les yeux bleus de la jeune femme ne le quittaient pas et une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien y dansait. Son propre regard devait afficher le même désir.

– Viens, murmura-t-elle chaudement à son oreille. Retournons à notre hôtel…

– Relyss… C'est mal, on ne… On ne devrait pas…

– Chut… Donne-moi ce cadeau… Laisse-moi te faire ce présent… Que ce soit notre premier et dernier jour ensemble, rien qu'à nous deux. Le seul que nous nous offrirons… J'attends depuis si longtemps de te montrer comme je t'aime…

– Tu es mariée…

– Et j'aime mon mari, autant que je t'aime.

Un nouveau baiser avait scellé leur accord tacite et son abandon. Il avait renoncé à écouter sa conscience qui s'époumonait. Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, si proches que les passants devaient penser avoir à faire à un couple d'amoureux. Jusqu'au petit matin suivant, ils avaient gardé cette illusion, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Un moment d'éternité.

* * *

_Figlio di puta ! _

Lucas fut tiré de sa sieste par la mélodieuse voix du Chevalier du Cancer. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit un moment à se souvenir d'où il était, alors que l'Italien enragé continuait son fleuve d'injures et malédictions à l'extérieur de sa maison. Il grommela en se redressant sur son lit et jeta un regard par la fenêtre de sa chambre. DM était accroupi sur le chemin et adressait ses jurons à un Aphrodite indifférent, assis sur un rocher un peu en avant. Le Suédois ne comprenait pas la langue et c'était tant mieux. Lucas se demandait parfois où le Cancer avait appris son vocabulaire. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qui l'inquiéta. Une rose rouge éclatante, tombée au sol. Visiblement, DM avait dû la piétiner, mais à présent, il se tenait le pied douloureusement. Le Poissons le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il y avait bien de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là. Aphrodite s'aperçut soudain de la présence de Cassiopée, et baissa les yeux d'un air coupable quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Son ancien maître lui fit signe d'entrer le rejoindre.

Aphrodite descendit du rocher et dépassa DM sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il faisait. Le Cancer se tourna vivement.

– Eh ! J'ai pas fini ! Reviens ici, merdeux !

Il tenta de se relever, mais son pied se rappela à son bon souvenir et il fut contraint de rester à la même place. Aphrodite s'arrêta un bref instant. Il se tourna pour lui adresser un sourire de défi puis continua sa route.

---------------------

– Non, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement avec DM ? demanda Lucas en tentant de modérer la colère dans sa voix.

– C'est lui qui me cherche, ce n'est pas moi qui vais à lui, Lucas !

– Je ne veux pas savoir qui va vers l'autre, je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'attaques.

Aphrodite baissa le nez en croisant ses bras fins.

– Je me suis défendu, c'est différent.

– On ne se défend pas face à quelqu'un de désarmé, jeune homme.

– Il me suit sans arrêt ! J'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter, il ne veut pas écouter, Lucas ! Je lui ai juste fait peur, c'est tout! se défendit le Poissons, accablé.

– En lui lançant une rose ? Aphrodite, tu sais que tes roses sont dangereuses.

– Celle-là ne l'était pas.

– Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se lever ?

Aphrodite renifla et détourna les yeux. Lucas de Cassiopée n'était plus son maître depuis qu'il avait gagné son armure, mais il représentait toujours à ses yeux l'autorité, au même titre que le Grand Pope. Qu'il défende le Cancer le blessait. Sa gorge se serrait à cette pensée, sans qu'il sache comment on appelait cette sensation. Il ne l'avait pas tué après tout ! Cela faisait trois mois que durait cette surveillance stupide et le douzième gardien en avait vraiment assez. Il détestait être épié ainsi. Ça lui rappelait trop Svend, qui guettait le moindre de ses gestes. Il entendit Lucas soupirer.

– Aphrodite, je sais que tu n'es plus obligé d'écouter ce que je dis, et que tu n'es pas obligé non plus d'aimer tout le monde au Sanctuaire, mais régler les conflits ainsi n'est pas une solution. Tu le sais, tu es intelligent.

– Mais DM est stupide lui. Il est borné et collant. Il n'y a que la violence qu'il comprenne.

– Ce sont des _a priori_. Tu ne le connais pas, c'est pour cela que tu dis cela.

– Parce que tu le connais, toi ?

– Non, reconnut Cassiopée.

– Il méprise tout ce qui n'a pas une armure d'or sur le dos. Tu m'as appris qu'on devait être bon, et voir tout le monde de la même façon quand on est un Saint. Mais lui ne respecte rien.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de le juger, mais au Pope.

– Le Pope ne lui fait rien, il lui fait tuer des gens.

Lucas ne pouvait contredire le jeune adolescent sur ce point. Le représentant d'Athéna avait une attitude étrange avec le Cancer. Au lieu de réfréner sa violence naturelle, il la lui débridait en l'envoyant en mission, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin en crise. Autrefois, seuls des adultes sélectionnés étaient chargés d'exécuter des ennemis d'Athéna, ou d'autres missions. L'entraînement et le rassemblement des Saints et potentiels Saints étaient les priorités affichées, donner la mort n'était pas considéré comme un acte glorieux. Le Pope n'y recourait qu'en cas de force majeure. Aujourd'hui, la situation changeait. La tendance s'inversait. Parce que presque tous les Chevaliers d'Or et d'Argent avaient été trouvés et amenés au Sanctuaire ? Mais qu'advenait-il alors des Chevaliers de Bronze, les plus nombreux représentants au sein de la chevalerie, qui manquaient encore à l'appel ? Pouvait-on justifier de transformer des protecteurs de la Justice en assassins de bas étage ?

– Lucas ?

– Pardon, je… Je réfléchissais.

– Si le Pope fait ça, c'est que c'est Athéna qui le veut, non ?

– Certainement. Notre déesse est quelqu'un de très méfiant et elle doit être encore bien jeune pour prendre des décisions. Le Pope peut la suppléer.

– Tu sous-entends que le Pope fait des… mauvaises choses ?

– Je ne pense rien, Aphrodite. Le Pope a été choisi par la déesse parce que c'est quelqu'un de pur et juste.

– Tu n'en es pas convaincu. Ça s'entend à ta voix.

– Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit le vieux Chevalier de Cassiopée.

Aphrodite ne parut pas convaincu, mais il haussa les épaules._ On ne peut pas s'opposer à la Force. La Force fait mal. La Force a la Justice. _

– De toute façon, bon ou pas, on ne peut pas lui désobéir.

Lucas essaya de décoder ce que le petit ne disait pas, sans succès. Il savait bien cacher ses émotions et ses yeux restaient vides de sentiments.

On cogna soudain à la porte.

Le Chevalier d'Argent était demandé par le Pope. Il avait fait réunir plusieurs Saints, à ce qu'on disait, pour attribuer de nouveaux apprentis aux plus méritants. Lucas ne croyait pas à cette version, il avait une sensation étrange. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à haute voix et se décida à suivre le messager après avoir salué Aphrodite. Il lui avait dit qu'ils poursuivraient la discussion plus tard.

Le Suédois se retrouva seul dans la maisonnette de Cassiopée. Le Saint le laissait aller et venir librement. Aphrodite aimait parfois venir ici, quelques minutes, voire quelques heures. Il avait encore du mal à se sentir chez lui dans le grand temple qu'on lui avait confié. Il alla vers son ancienne chambre. Elle était toujours impeccable, le discret mobilier nettoyé avec soin comme le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y allongea doucement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il était si bien ici. Avec sa roseraie, c'était le seul endroit au Sanctuaire où il se sentait en sécurité. Il ouvrit la main et la fit bouger dans l'air, faisant apparaître une rose. Il huma son parfum.

_Je te protégerai toujours_

– Lucas ne veut pas que nous tuions DM. Mais on peut le rendre très malade s'il s'entête, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ferai tout pour toi_

_Je veillerai sur toi_

Le gamin sourit en portant la rose à son visage tendrement.

– Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime moi aussi_

_Je veillerai toujours sur toi_

* * *

La chaleur était accablante. Il avait espéré que la nuit aurait fait baisser la température, mais il regrettait d'avoir espéré trop fort : ici, en Amérique du Sud, jour et nuit se ressemblaient cruellement. A côté de cette serre géante, la Grèce et le Sanctuaire étaient des endroits froids. Cela le gênait. Shura continua à marcher dans la forêt. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct et à la très maigre lumière lunaire qui filtrait à travers l'épais feuillage. Les oreilles à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect, il tentait de traquer des proies qui connaissaient mieux le terrain que lui. Une branche craqua sous son pied. Le Capricorne pesta et s'arrêta. 

Les yeux fermés, il écouta le silence, parfaitement immobile. Rien à part quelques cris brefs d'oiseaux nocturnes et autres créatures de ces bois, auxquels il s'était habitué. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait été envoyé en mission. Ça devait être facile pourtant, comme le Pope l'avait présenté. Shura soupira. Ses proies l'avaient semé ou avaient trouvé un abri confortable où passer la nuit. Il était risqué de continuer à avancer dans la forêt quand la lune était levée : les léopards partaient en chasse, et dans la noirceur, un humain pouvait facilement passer pour le plat du soir si la bête était motivée. Ses ennemis aussi le savaient. Ils auraient tous eu raison du fauve trop affamé, mais une blessure potentielle était toujours possible. Tant pis, il continuerait demain. C'est le Pope qui ne serait pas content. La mission durait depuis trop longtemps. Shura aurait dû se méfier davantage.

Il chercha un arbre un peu élevé et suffisamment solide pour qu'il puisse y passer la nuit, puis y grimpa. Faire le point avant tout. Il devait être à peu près à une journée de son petit campement où il avait laissé vivres et téléphone. Ses cibles l'attiraient de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Elles voulaient l'épuiser. Il ne craquerait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une mission s'étendait sur plusieurs jours, mais il reconnut intérieurement qu'elle était de loin la plus foireuse qu'il eût mené jusqu'à présent. _Même si elle est Chevalier d'Argent, une femme reste une femme. Tu n'auras aucun mal à la vaincre. Elle doit payer son infidélité à Athéna._ Le Pope aussi avait sous-estimé Desdérone du Cocher et ses apprentis. La jeune femme était une guerrière aguerrie que des années d'espionnage en milieu montagneux ou forestier avaient remarquablement entraîné à la survie. Ses sept apprentis savaient se battre eux aussi. Shura avaient réussi à en éliminer quatre au cours des trois premiers jours. A présent, il ne trouvait plus aucune gloire à cela. Ils avaient simplement couvert la fuite de leurs confrères et maître. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés. Lui avait marché. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur Desdérone. La rouquine et ses trois protégés restants, certainement les plus forts, avaient disparu dans la nature. Le Capricorne arrivait à les pister comme un chasseur poursuit les cerfs, mais ils gardaient une longueur d'avance.

– Je n'y arriverai pas seul, reconnut à haute voix l'Espagnol.

Il retournerait au campement dès qu'il aurait repris un peu de force. En se concentrant, il parvenait à distinguer le cosmos de Desdérone, nettement plus puissant que celui de ses apprentis. La chasse la stressait et elle ne dissimulait plus son aura. Il ne la sentait plus pour le moment. Sans doute parce que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Il n'avait pas le temps de fouiller les bois à sa recherche. Ça aurait été chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il verrait ça avec son renfort. Le Grand Pope lui enverrait certainement DM. Avec celui-là, il formait un bon duo. Le Cancer était givré, et passablement insupportable, mais il était doué pour la mise à mort. S'attaquer à cette femme-chevalier, fille de chevalier elle-même, ne lui ferait pas peur. Elle allait apprendre le coût de sa trahison envers le Sanctuaire. On ne doutait pas des ordres de la déesse Athéna.

* * *

_Vois sur ton chemin_

_Gamins oubliés égarés_

_Donne leur la main_

_Pour les mener_

_Vers d'autres lendemains_

_Sens au cœur de la nuit_

_L'onde d'espoir_

_Ardeur de la vie_

_Sentier de gloire_

Les Choristes –_ Vois sur ton chemin_

Le Grand Pope avait réuni quelques Chevaliers d'Argent qu'il avait sélectionnés pour diverses raisons, que Lucas avait distraitement écoutées. Le sentiment étrange qui lui serrait le cœur ne voulait pas partir. La présence du Pope le renforçait. Il y avait en tout quatre de ses frères chevaliers. Tous avaient déjà eu des apprentis, qui avaient échoué ou réussi l'épreuve. D'après le Pope, ils avaient donc l'expérience pour avoir un nouvel apprenti. Apparemment, à ce qu'avait compris Cassiopée, quelques enfants étaient suivis depuis longtemps par le Sanctuaire en raison de leur cosmos éveillé et à présent, étaient assez âgés pour recevoir leur entraînement. Ils se trouvaient tous aujourd'hui dans des orphelinats dispersés un peu partout sur le globe. Lucas soupçonnait que ce fut la vraie raison du réveil du Sanctuaire : s'ils étaient avec leurs familles, les gamins auraient refusé de partir. Choyés ou non. Il repensait toujours au jour où il avait ramené Aphrodite ici. La première fois qu'il tenait ainsi un enfant dans les bras. Il y avait bien eu Saga des Gémeaux, qui, enfant, s'agrippait à sa jambe dès que quelque chose l'effrayait, mais le Poissons avait été autre chose. Peut-être parce qu'il était blessé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pu voir son père, ce père indigne qui l'avait mis dans un triste état et laissé presque mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait celui-là ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de penser un peu à son fils de temps en temps ? Aphrodite, lui, avait longtemps cauchemardé la nuit en hurlant son nom… Svend…

– …je suis persuadé que tu sauras former avec la même qualité Argol, chevalier Estia.

– J'y veillerai, Majesté. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

– J'ai toute confiance en toi.

Un moment de silence. Lucas de Cassiopée se rendit compte qu'Estia était sa voisine directe. Le Pope avait le visage tourné vers lui.

– Chevalier de Cassiopée, ai-je ton attention ? demanda le représentant d'Athéna non sans amusement dans la voix.

– Toute mon attention, Majesté, s'excusa le jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, au moins durant la réunion avec le Pope.

– Bien. J'ai été très satisfait et étonné du remarquable travail que tu as effectué avec le Chevalier des Poissons. Tu l'as entraîné en peu de temps et avec efficacité.

– Il avait un potentiel que je n'ai fait qu'exploiter, Majesté. C'est à lui que revient le mérite.

– Eh bien, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai décidé de te confier un enfant en qui je place de grands espoirs. Il a cinq ans et est très proche d'une constellation d'armure d'argent. Rappelle-moi, Lucas de Cassiopée, d'où tu viens.

La question surprit un peu le chevalier. En quoi cela avait-il une importance ? Il n'avait pas écouté les échanges du Pope et des autres maîtres désignés, il avait sans doute posé cette question à tous.

– De Suède, Majesté. D'une petite ville appelée Lycksele.

– Quelle coïncidence. La même que celle d'Aphrodite des Poissons ?

– C'était la raison pour laquelle vous m'aviez désigné à l'époque, Majesté.

– Certes… Parles-tu tout de même le français ? Car l'apprenti que je pense te confier est Français.

– J'ai quelques lacunes, je le reconnais… Mais je peux m'exprimer dans cette langue.

– Voilà qui est parfait. Je ferai prévenir l'orphelinat d'Evreux où il a été recueilli. Tu iras le chercher à la fin de la semaine, dès que je te donnerai confirmation. Ton nouvel apprenti se nomme Misty. Il semble sous la protection du Lézard. Son cosmos est éveillé mais d'après ce que je sais, il ne s'en est encore jamais servi. Le travail qu'il demandera risque d'être long mais j'ai toute confiance dans tes capacités.

– Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez, Majesté.

– A présent que vous avez tous connaissance de votre nouvelle affection, vous pouvez vous retirer. Soyez prêts à partir au plus tôt. Les lieux d'entraînement vous seront communiqués en même temps que votre ordre de déplacement.

Les Chevaliers d'Argent saluèrent et quittèrent les lieux.

Une fois seul, Saga retira son masque et sourit. Voilà qui allait occuper du monde quelques temps. Il n'avait plus pensé à former de nouveaux Saints, et ce n'était que par pur hasard qu'il était tombé sur les archives de ce bon vieux Sion. Le Grand Pope précédent était un vrai bureaucrate très amoureux des papiers : il consignait presque tout. Saga avait alors découvert l'existence de cinq enfants, dont Sion avait vérifié la réactivité du cosmos, mais que l'âge ou la situation familiale l'avait empêché de faire venir au Sanctuaire. Quelques années avaient passé depuis et Saga les jugeait prêts. De plus, cela ferait un peu taire les suspicions qui pesaient sur lui en créant une continuité de l'action entreprise par le véritable Grand Pope, et occuperait certains chevaliers dont il se méfiait. Avec quelqu'un à charge, Lucas et Lu-Chan auraient autre chose à penser.

Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était les rapports de ses espions. Il avait envoyé quelques gardes spécialisés tenir à l'œil Daidalos et son petit frère, ainsi que Guilty sur l'Île de Death Queen, et il était apparu qu'ils avaient été contactés par un homme "banal", qui n'aurait pas dû être au courant de leur existence. Ils avaient semblé lui donner un bon accueil. Il était exclu qu'il s'agisse d'un ami. Les espions avaient insisté sur les vêtements d'homme d'affaire que portait l'inconnu. Un Japonais leur avait-il semblé, ou en tout cas, un Asiatique. Nul ne savait vraiment de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais les deux Chevaliers avaient visiblement été d'accord pour d'autres entrevues. Saga n'aimait pas cela. Dès que possible, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui donne l'identité précise de ce visiteur inattendu et les raisons qui le poussaient à ne pas passer par le Sanctuaire. S'il connaissait les Saints, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il connût aussi la structure les accueillant. Daidalos était un gamin surdoué, mais qui aurait pu se laisser abuser par ruse… Mais le fait que Guilty lui-même se laisse tenter, c'était déjà autre chose. Saga avait entendu parler de lui bien avant d'avoir son armure d'or. Un vrai fauve à ce qu'on disait, féroce et cruel. Il avait terrassé son maître mais nul ne savait trop quelle armure il avait gagné à ça… ou s'il avait reçu une armure d'ailleurs. Visiblement, il avait en sa possession une urne, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas porter. Il se contentait d'en être une sorte de gardien selon les rumeurs… L'armure de bronze du Phénix. Saga attendait toujours de trouver le gamin capable de porter cette furie dévastatrice. Un jour prochain sans doute…

Un garde interrompit ses pensées. Il le fit entrer dans la salle après s'être re-masqué.

– Grand Pope, pardonnez-moi, mais c'est un message urgent du Chevalier du Capricorne.

---------------------

– Moi qui espérais pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ma tranquillité, se plaignit Estia en s'étirant.

– Avoir un autre apprenti n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

– Avec la masse de boulot que ça représente ? Tu en as de bonnes, Lulu.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule, fit semblant de se vexer Cassiopée.

Estia sourit.

– Relaxe, ton chouchou n'est pas là pour y entendre.

– Aphrodite n'est pas mon"chouchou" comme tu dis, se défendit Lucas en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Qui a parlé d'Aphrodite ?

– …

– Si on peut plus te taquiner ! C'est normal de s'attacher à son tout premier apprenti. Surtout ce bout de chou-là, il est adorable.

– Il est lui, c'est tout. C'est qui cet Argol dont tu vas t'occuper ?

– Il est en Arabie Saoudite. 6 ans. Futur Chevalier de Persée, avec un peu de chance.

– Avec un maître comme toi, il est sûr d'obtenir son armure.

– Je t'ai dit que les flatteries ne servaient à rien, Lucas. Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous ! s'amusa-t-elle.

Lucas la regarda amusé, devinant sans mal le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres sous son masque. Quel dommage qu'Athéna oblige les femmes chevaliers à porter cet accessoire dégradant, sous prétexte qu'elles devaient être l'égal des hommes. Il avait souvent envie de voir le visage d'Estia.

– Et toi, avec ce petit Français, tu penses t'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de sérieux.

– Je verrai quand je l'aurai sous les yeux.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Avec un Chevalier d'Or à ton CV, entraîner un Chevalier d'Argent sera facile.

– Tout dépendra de la motivation de ce Misty.

– J'espère que ce ne seront pas des gosses à problèmes… soupira la jeune femme. Bon, ne nous démoralisons pas trop vite. Tu m'invites à boire un verre ? On risque de pas se revoir avant un moment.

– _Mi casa es su casa…_

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Lucas. Il ouvrit la porte à la jeune femme, l'invita à prendre place à la cuisine et alla jeter un bref coup d'œil dans la chambre. Aphrodite était toujours là. Il s'était endormi sur son lit, une rose encore dans la main. Lucas soupira gentiment et alla fermer un peu les volets pour que le soleil n'atteigne pas le jeune Suédois.

– Il n'est pas censé avoir son propre Temple ? demanda doucement Estia qui avait suivi Cassiopée.

– Aphrodite ne dérange pas, répondit à mi-voix le jeune homme.

Il s'assura du regard que le petit dormait toujours.

– Tu devrais lui enlever cette fleur, il va se blesser avec.

– Il n'arrivera pas à dormir sans elle… Laissons-le avant de le réveiller.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en fermant la porte soigneusement et continuer leur conversation.

---------------------

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait été qu'à moitié endormi, et quand il avait entendu Lucas et son amie entrer, il avait eu peur que le Saint le mette dehors. Alors il avait feint le sommeil. Ça avait eu l'air de marcher. Il se redressa et coinça la rose derrière son oreille pour se lever. Il entrouvrit sa porte pour pouvoir écouter les bribes des paroles qu'échangeaient les deux Saints. La cuisine n'était pas très éloignée de sa chambre. Qui étaient ces gamins dont ils parlaient ? Ce Misty, cet Argol ? Des nouveaux apprentis ? Allaient-ils les entraîner ? Certainement. Lucas allait donc repartir ? Le laisser ? Il allait s'occuper de ce mioche et ne plus faire attention à lui. Il allait l'oublier, ou lui dire de ne jamais revenir. Aphrodite reprit sa rose pour en mordiller la tige. La sève mêlée de poison calmait un peu ses angoisses. Il avait pourtant cru que Lucas l'aimait bien… A nouveau, il sentit ce drôle de goût dans la gorge, ce serrement inconnu. Il se refrogna et referma la porte sans bruit. Si Cassiopée s'était trouvé un nouveau protégé, tant pis. Il avait toujours été seul de toute façon. Le Chevalier des Poissons s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et se glissa dehors au prix de quelques contorsions.

– Tu penses revenir un jour chez toi ? demanda Estia après un moment de silence.

– A Lycksele ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai plus rien là-bas. Autant que je reste ici… _Ainsi je peux veiller sur Aphrodite_, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

– _Elle_, elle doit toujours y être, non ?

– " Elle " ?

Estia sortit une photographie de sa poche et la tendit à Lucas. Il la lui prit un peu brusquement.

– Eh, depuis quand tu piques dans mes affaires ?

– Elle est tombée de ta poche et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te la rendre avant.

Elle discerna la peine et la douceur avec laquelle le Suédois regardait la photographie.

– Elle est belle…

– Oui… Mais inaccessible, alors à quoi bon me lamenter ? Elle s'est mariée il y a plus de dix ans, elle doit avoir des enfants et une petite vie de famille bien réglée. J'ai perdu ma chance, soupira-t-il en rangeant l'image dans sa poche intérieure de chemise.

– C'est triste pour toi.

– C'est du passé. Les Saints ne peuvent pas aimer des gens normaux, nous sommes trop différents. Elle aurait été malheureuse…

Estia n'ajouta rien. Elle avait gardé cette photo avec elle plus par jalousie que par réel empêchement. Elle avait envié cette femme si belle, aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus superbes, cette femme qui avait pu poser les mains, les lèvres sur Cassiopée. Le petit mot griffonné en grec et en suédois, au dos, était sans équivoque : _Merci pour cette nuit. Elle ne s'oubliera jamais, mon petit Lulu. Jag älskar dig. Ta Relyss._ Elle ne parlait pas la langue de Lucas et n'osait lui demander la traduction. Lucas taisait ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, mais ça avait été bien plus que de simples yeux doux. A bien y réfléchir, cette Relyss ressemblait un peu à l'ancien apprenti du Saint, Aphrodite. Non, elle se faisait des idées. C'était à cause des yeux, ou peut-être de l'androgynie du gamin.

– Et toi, Estia, tu as quelqu'un ?

– Moi ?… Non, personne. Tu oublies que les femmes chevaliers doivent oublier leur féminité, justifia-t-elle avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix. Je te vois venir, joli cœur, je t'ai à l'œil !

– Ne me prête pas de vilaines intentions voyons, s'excusa Lucas en levant les mains dans un geste d'innocence.

Elle sourit sous son masque et rit un peu, ses cheveux sanguins caressant ses épaules frêles à chaque mouvement. Au moins, grâce à son masque, pouvait-elle à loisir contempler les magnifiques yeux argent assortis à la chevelure dégradée de cet homme lui aussi inaccessible. Aphrodite avait de la chance de pouvoir venir le voir quand il en avait envie.

---------------------

Shaka prenait l'air à l'extérieur de son Temple, parcourant les alentours desséchés du Domaine Sacré d'un pas lent et calme. Tout au Sanctuaire n'était pas désertique, loin s'en fallait : hormis son propre jardin et celui d'Aphrodite ( qui étaient privés ), il existait près des arènes et des maisonnettes des Chevaliers d'Argent et apprentis plusieurs champs d'oliviers, plantés sur de l'herbe un peu folle, mais qui offraient ombre et calme à qui le désirait. On disait que ces arbres étaient aussi vieux que le Sanctuaire lui-même. C'était peut-être bien vrai, vu leurs troncs épais aux courbes tortueuses. S'y promener était fort agréable, et le Chevalier de la Vierge appréciait d'y faire des marches matinales, mais dans la journée, il y avait souvent des apprentis qui s'y attardaient et il devenait difficile pour lui de trouver le calme dont il avait besoin pour se ressourcer. Aussi préférait-il alors les étendues désertiques du sommet du Domaine Sacré, qui s'étendaient aux alentours des Douze Temples. Il y trouvait également souvent l'inspiration pour entrer par la suite plus facilement en méditation.

Il aimait beaucoup pratiquer cette activité, qui constituait également son entraînement principal. Il parvenait à présent à atteindre un très haut niveau de concentration sans trop de difficultés et à le maintenir un certain temps, mais il restait insatisfait du résultat. Aussi s'entraînait-il très longuement et sortait-il assez peu de son Temple ces derniers temps. Aiolia le tenait au courant des derniers potins durant les repas ou en fin d'après-midi, mais il restait plus ou moins volontairement à l'écart des autres Saints. Apprentis et Chevaliers de Bronze évitaient de s'approcher de lui, les Chevaliers d'Argent restaient distants et parmi les Chevaliers d'Or, il ne s'entendait bien qu'avec certains : Camus du Verseau, malheureusement trop souvent en apprentissage hors du Sanctuaire ; Mû du Bélier, disparu il ne savait où ; Aphrodite qui avait ces derniers temps une attitude étrange ; Aiolia du Lion, le seul à rester égal à lui-même. Il connaissait moins bien les autres et détestait assez ouvertement Deathmask du Cancer, qui le lui rendait bien. Ce n'était pas agressif, loin de là, mais ils échangeaient une superbe indifférence.

Il s'arrêta, laissant les parfums du Sanctuaire envahir son être. Un mélange unique d'embruns, de terre et de pierre, avec des accents lointains d'oliviers et d'herbe sèche. Il savait être près du Temple des Gémeaux ; il ressentait les maigres effluves de cosmos encore dégagées par l'armure zodiacale. Des effluves presque _tristes_, si on considérait que ces blocs de métal et d'or, créés par Athéna et le peuple de Mû, habitants de la mythique Atlantide, aient pu avoir des émotions humaines. Le jeune enfant se demandait souvent ce qu'il était advenu de Saga, dans quelles réelles circonstances il avait disparu. Aioros et lui s'aimaient beaucoup ; même devenu fou, le Sagittaire aurait-il pu s'en prendre à son ami ? Peut-être bien que oui, Saga n'aurait jamais pardonné à quelqu'un qui avait attenté à la vie de la déesse. Mais c'était si étrange que l'on n'ait pas retrouvé son corps, malgré toutes les recherches… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? Shaka voyait toujours ce grand frère protecteur avec les Saints d'Or plus jeunes. Mû avait disparu aussi brutalement que lui. Et si la même personne était responsable des deux évènements ?

Il secoua la tête. Il voyait le Mal partout.

Il perçut un mouvement près de lui et tourna la tête pour localiser plus précisément la direction. Quelqu'un approchait, qui ne masquait pas son cosmos – fait assez rare – et qui était accompagné d'un parfum qu'il aimait : celui de la rose. Il fit quelques pas, contourna un bloc rocheux et sentit qu'il était désormais sur le chemin de son camarade.

– Aphro ? Il est rare que tu laisses parler tes émotions.

Le Suédois sursauta et leva les yeux par-dessus son épaule.

– Shaka… Je ne t'avais pas vu.

– J'avais cru remarquer.

Tandis que le petit Hindou descendait à sa rencontre, Aphrodite cherchait un moyen d'abréger l'entrevue au plus vite. Il se savait de mauvaise humeur et voulait épargner ça à son seul ami – du moins, la personne qu'il considérait comme tel au Sanctuaire.

– Tu n'as pas envie de parler aujourd'hui ? demanda Shaka en sentant le cosmos du Poissons commencer à se résorber.

– Shaka, ce… ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, tu sais…

– Pourquoi cela ? s'entêta le blondinet.

– Je…

Aphrodite n'avait pas trop l'envie de s'ouvrir à la Vierge. En ne contrôlant pas son cosmos, il avait déjà dû lui permettre de voir beaucoup de choses. A partir de l'aura d'une personne, Shaka était presque capable de vous dire la taille de pantalon qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle mangeait au petit déjeuner. L'enfant sentit l'hésitation.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Aphro ? Tu es contrarié.

– … Tu as vu ça dans mon cosmos ?

– Il est agité.

– Tu as vu quoi d'autre ?

– De la tristesse, de la nervosité. Je dirais même de la jalousie.

– C'est quoi ça, la jalousie ?

– Tu ne sais pas ?

Shaka restait doux, mais Aphrodite tiqua tout de même à la question. Il n'aimait guère la différence de culture et d'enseignement manifeste entre lui et le blond, il se sentait en position d'infériorité et cela lui faisait tordre le cœur. Des sensations de peur et de soumission lui revenaient en tête. _N'oublie pas les Lois, les Règles. _Il voulait au contraire les effacer à jamais. En pure perte. Comme souvent en cas de silence de son vis-à-vis, Shaka comprit d'où venait le malaise qu'il avait involontairement provoqué.

– C'est se sentir trahi par quelqu'un. C'est ce que tu ressens, non ?

– Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour moi…

– Partons de cette hypothèse alors. Imaginons que quelqu'un se sente trahi par une personne. Qu'est-ce qui serait en cause ?

– Peut-être que la personne n'aimerait plus l'autre, proposa à mi-voix Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur le sol rocailleux.

Shaka suivit son mouvement.

– Et pourquoi ne l'aimerait-elle plus ?

– Parce qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

– Pourtant, ce serait un être prudent. Imaginons que ce ne serait pas dans ses habitudes.

– Alors, parce qu'elle aurait désobéi.

– A un ordre ?

– Je ne sais pas. On désobéit quand on ne fait pas quelque chose comme on nous l'a dit. On peut désobéir sans savoir qu'on l'a fait.

– Mais la personne dont nous parlons, nous savons qu'elle est obéissante et respectueuse. Elle sait ne pas désobéir. Tu es d'accord ? ( Aphrodite inclina la tête ) Alors, pourquoi penserait-elle n'être plus aimée ? Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ?

– … Parce que l'autre ne s'occuperait plus d'elle.

– Possible. Pour quelles raisons ?

– Il aurait une autre personne à aimer.

Shaka laissa parler son instinct et son habitude pour décoder les dires du Poissons. Il était courant en effet qu'ils jouent à ce petit jeu entre eux, quand Aphrodite voulait bien s'y prêter.

S'il devinait juste, Lucas de Cassiopée allait avoir un nouvel apprenti. Aphrodite était très attaché à lui. Aussi vivait-il mal cette annonce.

– Mais on peut aimer plusieurs êtres à la fois.

– On ne les aime jamais de la même façon, Shaka. Ils le savent tous les deux. Mais peut-être que la personne qui n'est plus aimée s'en moque après tout.

– Elle ne serait pas jalouse si c'était le cas.

– Elle a l'habitude d'être trahie.

Un petit rire brisa le lien qu'avaient entretenu jusque là les deux enfants. Aphrodite se leva brutalement alors qu'apparaissait Deathmask. Shaka retint un soupir. Il aurait aimé discuter plus longtemps avec son ami sans que l'Italien ne vienne les déranger avec son manque de manières.

– Alors, morveux, enfin je te remets la main dessus, commença DM en s'approchant. Tu commences à bien me les brouter à jamais rester là où on te le dit.

– Jamais tu me laisses tranquille ? soupira Aphrodite.

– Tu me plantes avec tes saloperies, et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer ? ragea-t-il en brandissant la rose décrépie.

– Tu as marché dessus tout seul.

– Parce que _tu_ l'avais mise par terre, morveux.

– Au revoir Shaka, peut-être à plus tard, s'excusa le Suédois en tournant les talons.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler plus longtemps avec le Cancer. Celui-ci avait cependant d'autres idées en tête.

– Alors, tu es jaloux à ce qu'y paraît ? Parce que le sous-chevalier va avoir un autre apprenti ?

Il se retrouva face à deux yeux étincelants. Les yeux de fauve qui l'avaient fixé ce jour-là dans la clairière.

– Ne parle pas de Lucas comme ça, DM, prévint Aphrodite. Le seul sous-chevalier qu'il y ait ici est devant moi.

– C'est que tu prends de la gueule on dirait, sourit son vis-à-vis. Bouuuh que tu me fous les jetons ! se lamenta le Cancer en mettant une main sur le front dans un geste théâtral.

Aphrodite préféra ne rien répondre et tourna de nouveau les talons.

– Eh ! Attends un peu toi !

– Fiche-moi la paix ou sinon…

– Des menaces ? fit DM en courant derrière Aphrodite, un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il venait de faire apparaître une rose dans ses mains.

– Encore une fleur ? C'est lassant, rit l'Italien.

Aphrodite serra les dents. Il en avait vraiment assez cette fois.

_Je te protégerai du Mal_

Il baissa les yeux sur la fleur sanguine.

_Je te protégerai toujours_

Il serra la tige épineuse dans ses mains.

– DM, laisse Aphro tranquille, intervint soudain Shaka en se levant à son tour.

Sa voix était restée douce, mais le ton était impérieux. L'Italien se retourna vers lui.

– Toi, on t'a pas sonné, Bouddha.

_Bouddha ?_ pensa Aphrodite._ Drôle de surnom, pourquoi l'appelle-t-il comme ça ?_

– Je dis ça pour ton propre bien, DM, tu ne gagnes rien à ennuyer ainsi le Chevalier des Poissons et tu sais que le Pope a interdit les altercations entre Saints. Il serait sûrement profondément ennuyé d'avoir à te punir.

– Sale cafteur, maugréa le Cancer. Bah de toute façon, on m'attend. Seulement j'ai un message pour la princesse, je peux le lui transmettre ? demanda-t-il sur un ton mielleux à souhait.

Shaka secoua doucement la tête. Deathmask se tourna vers Aphrodite qui lui faisait toujours dos.

– Le Grand Pope veut nous voir tous les deux demain à la première heure. Ça va être ton baptême, je crois. Sois pas en retard, crevette.

Après un dernier grand sourire à l'Hindou, le Cancer dépassa finalement le Suédois et disparut comme il était venu. Aphrodite ferma un bref instant les yeux.

_Le Mal ne te touchera pas, je te protégerai_

_Ce sera pour une autre fois_. Ses doigts relâchèrent un peu l'emprise sur la tige et il la porta à ses lèvres pour la mordiller. Sans plus un mot, il s'éloigna à son tour, laissant Shaka derrière lui. Il sentit brièvement le cosmos chaud le frôler.

La Vierge se sentit rassurée. Pendant un bref instant, il avait senti clairement l'aura d'Aphrodite, que ses nerfs malmenés l'empêchaient de contrôler à la perfection, se refroidir et devenir proche d'un cosmos d'attaque. Lucas lui avait demandé, il y avait longtemps, de veiller sur Aphrodite et d'empêcher que ce genre de choses arrive. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard froid que le Suédois avait lancé à DM. Il ne voyait pas à proprement parler, mais sur ses paupières closes, il distinguait plutôt bien des formes vagues faiblement colorées, nées des sensations que son propre cosmos lui transmettait. Il avait vu les yeux d'Aphrodite se durcir. Et tout comme Cassiopée, il n'appréciait pas de voir un tel changement en lui. Ça lui donnait l'impression de voir un funambule suspendu au-dessus du vide, sans filet de sécurité pour le retenir en cas de chute, avec pour seule lumière une maigre lueur au loin.

* * *

Le Pope relut encore une fois le dernier rapport de DM. La surveillance qu'il avait demandée touchait à sa fin et il avait sous la main une bonne occasion de faire passer son baptême du feu au Chevalier des Poissons. De plus, il avait envie de savoir si au moins trois de ses Cavaliers seraient en mesure ou non d'agir en commun. Milo du Scorpion serait la dernière pièce manquante si Aphrodite répondait à ses aspirations. 

Il se laissa aller sur son trône, pensif. D'après DM, le Suédois avait un certain mérite pour dissimuler son cosmos ou s'ériger des barrières mentales, mais il restait également en permanence sur le qui-vive – trait caractéristique des chasseurs, des fauves. Des assassins efficaces en tout cas. Le Cancer regrettait toutefois la faiblesse de son compatriote : selon lui, niveau force, il ne valait rien, et s'appuyait exclusivement sur ses roses, ce qui amusait beaucoup l'Italien d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi parlé de poison, mais sans pouvoir entrer dans les détails. Saga était intrigué. Aphrodite usait de roses empoisonnées, il le savait, mais si le petit s'amusait en plus à l'extraire de ses plantes, cela démontrait qu'il avait un goût pour les attaques en douceur et vicieuses. Niveau mental, Deathmask n'avait pas pu ( ou plutôt voulu, le Pope le devinait bien ) en savoir beaucoup. Le Poissons fréquentait essentiellement Shaka de la Vierge et Lucas de Cassiopée, échangeait quelques politesses avec Camus quand il le croisait et fuyait au possible toute autre personne. En cas d'intrusion dans son périmètre, il restait très froid et distant et se mettait automatiquement en mode " cosmos prêt à l'emploi ". Intéressant tout cela. Il y avait des lacunes et des blancs dans ces rapports, mais ils suffisaient à Saga pour se faire une idée plus précise.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Aphrodite n'avait réellement que deux attaches au Sanctuaire. Coupé de liens, il naviguerait totalement en aveugle et se laisserait certainement porter par le courant. Il avait l'instinct des assassins, il suffisait juste de lui montrer que ce n'était pas quelque chose de si terrible que ça, de prendre une vie de misérable. Il avait déjà réglé en partie le problème Lucas sans que cela ne mette trop en rogne l'Autre. Avoir un disciple à charge l'occuperait un certain temps, et il comptait bien lui donner un camp d'entraînement éloigné de la Grèce. Il sourit : Cassiopée ne s'ennuierait pas avec Misty, un enfant pourri et gâté venant d'une famille assez aisée, et qui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Le mater serait bien plus difficile qu'avec le Poissons. Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son chouchou. Et d'après ce que DM lui avait reporté la veille, Aphrodite avait déjà très mal pris la simple annonce de l'existence de ce nouvel apprenti. Sans nouvelles de Lucas, il creuserait lui-même le fossé les séparant, par dépit, jalousie ou vengeance, qui sait.

Restait le second point d'amarrage : l'Hindou. Shaka était déjà une autre paire de manche. Saga l'avait déjà envoyé deux fois renforcer son apprentissage en Inde, mais il ne pouvait y recourir trop souvent sans peine d'éveiller des soupçons. Même s'ils ne passaient pas leurs journées entières l'un avec l'autre, il ne faisait aucun doute que quelque chose les liait. C'était dangereux pour les plans du Pope. De plus, l'écartement de Cassiopée provoquerait sans aucun doute un effet pervers prévisible : le Poissons se rapprocherait de son seul ami. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien contre Shaka directement, il était sage de retourner le problème et d'éloigner Aphrodite du Sanctuaire. L'envoyer en mission l'endurcirait tout en le privant de repères. C'était une bonne chose.

Saga savait le petit relativement déboussolé. Il avait tenté de remonter le fil de sa courte vie, mais les informations sur le gamin avant son arrivée au Sanctuaire étaient plus que problématiques à obtenir. Sion faisait bien son travail : quand il repérait un potentiel Saint, il tentait de réunir le maximum de renseignements sur lui. Mais le cas d'Aphrodite l'avait pris de court. Il n'avait senti l'aura du gamin qu'à de très rares occasions, apparemment quand le petit avait libéré son cosmos brutalement. En consultant les maigres fiches et papiers que possédait le véritable Grand Pope, Saga avait obtenu de savoir l'état civil minimum du petit et les circonstances de son arrivée au Sanctuaire.

Né à Lycksele, région de Västerbotten, Suède. Fils d'une institutrice qui avait arrêté son travail après qu'un accident ( et un démêlé juridico-administratif peu clair ) ait permis à son époux de toucher une jolie pension. Svend et Amaryllis Ludvika. C'était étrange de mettre un nom de famille sur la tête d'un Saint. Le Domaine Sacré avait une règle acceptée par tous : celle de perdre une part de son individualité pour former une grande fratrie. On vivait au Sanctuaire en oubliant sa famille. Saga avait un peu complété ce que savait Sion sur la famille du gosse. Une mère très discrète. Le père, Svend, avait été remarqué dans certaines bagarres sans trop de gravité. Possesseur d'une arme à feu, d'un permis de chasse, et d'une bonne condition physique en dépit d'un certain boitillement. Homme violent, a priori. Le domicile n'était pas indiqué avec précision, mais Lucas confirmait dans son rapport qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant près d'une maison, qui de toute évidence, était la sienne et celle de sa famille. Pas d'inscription à l'école. Isolement précoce. Peut-être une des raisons de la pathologie antisociale d'Aphrodite. Et vu l'état dans lequel il était arrivé ici, il n'avait pas dû être élevé dans la douceur. Ça avait sans doute développé son instinct de prédateur. Saga avait l'impression de lire un mauvais cliché.

Conjugué aux rapports de surveillance de DM, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ce qu'il avait entre les mains était un petit animal blessé qui n'avait jamais eu le soutien psychologique nécessaire pour se reconstruire. Il était resté à vif, fuyant pour se protéger d'une nouvelle saignée. Le Pope avait tout loisir de le broyer doucement pour le modeler selon l'image qu'il désirait. Quitte à le détruire totalement. Il voulait des assassins compétents, pas devenir une association d'enfance maltraitée.

Au Sanctuaire, il n'y avait pas d'enfants. Uniquement des Saints devant se comporter comme tels et obéir aux ordres. Ceux qui n'acceptaient pas cela, n'avaient qu'à mourir.

---------------------

La fine pluie tombait après une longue période de sécheresse. Le Sanctuaire était plus désert qu'à l'habitude, les arènes transformées en champs de boue, et les apprentis paresseux encore couchés en cette heure matinale. D'après la météo, il pleuvrait encore un bon moment, et l'averse s'amplifiait peu à peu. Aphrodite regarda les fenêtres du coin de l'œil. Il voyait l'eau ruisseler sur les vitres, les nuages sombres qui roulaient sur eux-mêmes. Il aimait regarder la pluie tomber, même s'il détestait être dessous. Il savait trop à quel point elle était traîtresse et vous laissait trempé et malade. Svend le savait lui aussi, ou du moins, il l'avait su, il y avait longtemps, quand la neige blanche de la Suède était sa compagne. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça aujourd'hui ?

Il se reconcentra sur DM à ses côtés. Le Cancer, fringant dans son armure, avait l'air de s'impatienter à poireauter debout dans la Grande Salle en attendant que le Pope se montre.

– Eh, le porte-pique ! ragea-t-il en se retournant vers le garde à côté des portes. On va encore attendre longtemps ?

– Sa Majesté pratique ses ablutions matinales, veuillez patienter encore quelques minutes.

– Pfff, quel prétexte bidon.

Le Cancer remarqua le regard un peu curieux du Poissons.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– … Non, rien.

DM avait l'art d'être encore plus désagréable le matin que le reste de la journée.

– S'il n'y avait rien, tu me fixerais pas comme si j'étais la Joconde. Alors crache, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– … C'est quoi des ablutions ?

– Le mot savant pour dire que le Pope fait trempette dans ses Thermes privés.

A ce moment-là, une porte ornée de figures zodiacales dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche du trône s'ouvrit et le haut dignitaire se montra enfin, engoncé dans sa lourde soutane noire bordée de frises géométriques. Sa longue chevelure flottait derrière lui, de magnifiques cheveux argentés. Aphrodite tiqua. _J'aurais juré que sa chevelure était plus claire, les fois où je l'ai vu avant d'avoir mon armure…_ Il devait se faire des idées, ce n'était qu'un jeu de lumière certainement.

Les deux chevaliers mirent genoux à terre respectueusement pendant que l'homme s'asseyait face à eux. Il congédia le garde.

– Pardonnez ce retard. J'ai reçu des nouvelles peu encourageantes du Chevalier du Capricorne.

Aphrodite sentit DM frissonner légèrement. Il savait que le Cancer était ami avec l'Espagnol. Il se faisait du souci pour lui ? Impossible, pas venant de cet enquiquineur. L'Italien n'aimait personne à part lui-même.

– A-t-il des problèmes avec sa mission ? demanda Deathmask comme pour démentir les pensées de son camarade.

– Des complications regrettables. Il semblerait que les rebelles aient été sous-estimés et profitent du terrain pour semer Shura. Aussi, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer du soutien. Vous deux.

– Pas besoin du Poissons, Majesté, moi tout seul je suffirai largement ! Il va tout faire rater, il ne sait rien de…

– C'est justement ce qui motive mon choix. Chevalier du Cancer, tu lui serviras de guide, et l'enseigneras. Vous ferez toutes les prochaines missions ensemble jusqu'à ce que le Saint Aphrodite soit en mesure de les accomplir seul.

DM maugréa dans sa langue à mi-voix. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un poids mort sur les bras, et en plus, ce sale morveux-ci. Le Pope tourna le visage vers le Poissons.

– Saint des Poissons, je présume que recevoir ta première mission t'impressionne.

– … Je suis surpris. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que vous voulez de moi.

– C'est très simple. Vois-tu, il existe des rebelles, des traîtres, au cœur de notre Chevalerie actuelle, qui doutent d'Athéna et remettent en cause ses décisions. Certains vont jusqu'à blasphémer contre elle et mettre sa vie en danger, tel que Aioros, ancien Chevalier du Sagittaire. C'est pourquoi désormais, je mets un point d'honneur à assurer sa protection en m'assurant que ces traîtres ne méritant pas leurs armures soient punis de leurs crimes. Shura et Deathmask sont déjà rodés à ces missions, mais les infidèles sont nombreux et de plus en plus forts. Aussi un exécutant de plus ne sera pas de trop. Je t'ai choisi pour ta puissance, ton habilité et ta rapidité. Tu seras un excellent allié.

– Comme le disait Deathmask… Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine.

– On apprend le mieux sur le terrain, et j'ai toute confiance dans tes capacités. J'ai besoin d'hommes sur qui je puisse compter pour apporter leur juste châtiment à ces pécheurs, Aphrodite.

– … Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, Grand Pope…

Aphrodite garda la tête basse. Le juste châtiment… La mort autrement dit. Il ne voulait plus tuer. Plus jamais. Il détestait l'odeur du sang. Sa couleur. Il détestait la mort. _La biche hurlait, ses yeux sur moi… Son sang sentait si fort, il était si chaud, si rouge… Elle se débattait. _Mais que faire contre la Force, l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire ? Rien. Simplement obéir. _S'opposer à la Force fait mal, c'est la douleur. Je ne veux plus souffrir._

Le Pope fit de nouveau face aux deux Saints.

– Voici les détails de la mission, tels que me les a communiqués le Chevalier du Capricorne. La femme chevalier Desdérone, Sainte du Cocher, s'est rendue coupable de propos blasphématoires envers le Sanctuaire, et a refusé toute invitation à venir s'expliquer. Elle a répandu ses idées néfastes à ses apprentis et constitue une menace. Shura du Capricorne s'est rendu à son camp d'entraînement, à côté de Buen Pasto en Patagonie, mais la femme lui a échappé, avec trois de ses apprentis. A présent, ils sont en fuite dans la forêt non loin du Laguna Colorada. Leur projet n'est certes pas de disparaître et d'échapper au Saint d'Or, mais bien de le piéger et de l'attaquer au moment idéal. C'est pourquoi vous partez dans deux heures pour Buen Pasto. Un espion présent sur place vous mènera au camp monté par le Saint du Capricorne.

– Ils vont en profiter pour se sauver le plus loin possible, non ? remarqua DM.

– Non, car Shura a réussi à les retrouver hier et a pu capturer vivant l'un des apprentis en fuite. Desdérone du Cocher est un maître consciencieux, il y a de très fortes chances qu'elle tente de le délivrer. Vous aurez l'avantage de pouvoir vous préparer et préparer le terrain au mieux. Cette mission dure depuis déjà trop longtemps, je ne tolèrerai plus de retard ou contre-temps. Vous me ferez un rapport dès que les traîtres auront été exécutés, tous les deux. Aphrodite, même si cela est ta première mission, je veux que tu t'y impliques complètement. Suis les enseignements de Shura et Deathmask de manière à accomplir ton devoir.

Les deux adolescents inclinèrent la tête.

– Ceux qui s'opposent au Sanctuaire, et à Athéna, doivent périr sans conditions. Utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition pour le leur faire comprendre. Allez.

Le Cancer se releva, salua et tourna de suite les talons. Aphrodite l'imita, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

– Aphrodite, l'appela le Pope avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

– Oui, Grand Pope ?

Saga se plut à observer ses jolis yeux bleus, protéger par son lourd masque, le mouvement léger de sa chevelure mi-longue lorsqu'il se tournait.

– Ne me déçois pas.

Il inclina doucement la tête et sortit à son tour. La porte se referma avec un claquement qui résonna dans la salle vide.

Le Pope se renfonça dans son siège. Dans quelques jours au plus, il aurait un souci de moins.

* * *

– Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai, annonça Camus en posant un dernier ouvrage sur la table. 

Lucas le prit et le feuilleta.

– Merci, Camus. Ça me sera utile.

– Pourquoi tu m'as demandé des livres de grammaire et des dictionnaires ? Tu prépares des cours ?

– Non, je me remets à niveau. Je vais avoir un apprenti français, et il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué la langue… J'ai peur d'être rouillé.

– Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi.

– Merci, ça devrait me suffire…

Le Saint se leva, prit le sac que lui tendait le Verseau et y mit le dernier livre.

– Je t'ai assez ennuyé comme ça, Camus. Je te ramènerai tout cela dès que possible.

– Rien ne presse. Tu vas partir en entraînement avec cet apprenti de toute façon, tu ne reviendras pas avant un moment, j'imagine. Ça te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

– J'essaierai tout de même de te les rapporter avant mon départ.

– Quand quittes-tu le Sanctuaire ?

– Dans deux ou trois jours, à la fin de la semaine.

Camus eut un mouvement de tête pensif.

– C'est dommage pour Aphrodite, il ne pourra pas te voir…

– Pourquoi ?

– Il part en mission aujourd'hui.

Lucas stoppa sa marche vers la sortie, lançant un regard surpris à Camus. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

– Tu ne le savais pas ?

– Non, quel genre de mission ?

– A ce que je sais, le Pope les envoie lui et DM prêter main forte à Shura.

– Un assassinat donc ?

– Appelle-cela comme tu veux.

Lucas serra les dents. Les missions remplies par le Cancer et le Capricorne étaient toujours des meurtres, il le savait parfaitement. _Le cosmos d'Aphrodite est puissant, et s'il peut être protecteur, je crains que sa dominante ne soit la destruction_. Le Grand Pope devenait fou ? Il avait lui-même conseillé la plus grande prudence concernant l'instinct destructeur du Poissons, alors pourquoi l'envoyer sur une mission pareille ? Il savait aussi bien que lui quels résultats il pouvait en ressortir ! Non pas que cela change le Suédois immédiatement en psychopathe, mais ça risquait de réveiller quelque chose d'endormi en lui. Quelque chose à ne pas faire ressurgir. La création de son propre père.

– Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

– Tu n'es plus son maître, le Pope n'a aucun compte à te rendre, trancha la voix atone du Français.

_Peut-être, mais il sait très bien que ce genre de décision est risqué, aurait-il oublié nos conversations à ce sujet ?_ pensa amèrement Cassiopée. Encore une chance que Camus laisse traîner ses oreilles un peu partout au Sanctuaire, sinon il n'en aurait jamais rien su, avant qu'il soit trop tard… Il bloqua soudain.

– Camus, quand Aphrodite part-il ?

Le Verseau regarda l'horloge au mur.

– Dans une demi-heure, tu n'arriveras jamais au tarmac à temps…

– Je dois quand même essayer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, s'excusa le Saint d'Argent en quittant précipitamment le Chevalier d'Or.

Camus soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Lucas de Cassiopée s'était tellement attaché au Poissons. Il confondait ses rôles. Il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de la mauvaise influence que cela avait sur tous les deux, incapables de se débarrasser de liens affectifs inutiles et gênants. En cas de guerre, un ennemi n'aurait aucun mal à le comprendre lui aussi.

---------------------

Aphrodite regardait le béton de la piste de décollage qui filait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Le Sanctuaire utilisait l'aéroport international d'Athènes, dans lequel il avait une piste et un petit jet privé, pour les déplacements à longue distance. Il était dix heures et ils avaient croisé peu de monde. DM, assis à côté de lui, écoutait son walkman, les yeux fermés. Ils avaient mis leurs urnes avec les armures à la cale. Aphrodite se sentait nu sans elle. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour faire le vide en lui, malgré le son étouffé de la musique de son compagnon. Dans le silence, il ressentit le faible chant qui en émanait. Il rouvrit les yeux, rasséréné. La voiture du Sanctuaire qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici était un petit point à présent, s'éloignant pour rentrer au Domaine Sacré. Shaka avait promis de s'occuper de ses rosiers et de l'oiseau en son absence. Aphrodite savait pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Et surtout, il sentait un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu que Lucas soit là, au moins pour lui dire quoi faire une fois en mission ou pour lui parler un peu de ce pays étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas. En deux heures, il avait dû préparer ses affaires et les quelques lectures qu'il avait faites n'avaient pas servi à grand-chose. Il comprenait mieux quand c'était Cassiopée qui expliquait les choses. Mais il n'était pas venu. _Lucas s'en fiche sans doute_. Il soupira.

Au moins, Shaka l'avait accompagné, lui. Les gardes du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher de venir, il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. DM avait laissé échapper une moquerie que l'Hindou n'avait pas relevée. Et puis, Aphrodite lui avait demandé sa faveur, le blondinet avait accepté, c'était les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés lors du trajet. Cela leur suffisait. Sur le tarmac, Shaka avait tout de même dit quelque chose de bizarre, qui l'avait marqué…

– Aphro, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Il est facile de tuer, mais plus courageux de laisser vivre.

– Shaka…

– N'oublie pas ça, s'il te plaît.

– Eh Bouddha, vas pas lui mettre des conneries dans la tête, avait coupé DM en tirant Aphrodite par le bras. Allez monte, toi, on va être en retard.

_Il est facile de tuer, mais plus courageux de laisser vivre_. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas le choix.

**Règle 6 : Ne jamais désobéir au plus fort**

Le Pope était le plus fort. _Le plus fort a la Justice à ses côtés maintenant. Ne pas désobéir. Cela fait souffrir._ Ne plus penser à rien. Il se faisait peur tout seul. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Autant dormir un peu, le voyage durerait plusieurs heures. Plutôt dormir que trop réfléchir. Il fit apparaître une rose rouge sombre et enfouit presque son nez dans les pétales soyeux, enivré par l'odeur apaisante.

_Dors, je te protègerai_

_Je te chanterai une berceuse_

– Oui, chante… murmura Aphrodite.

DM avait arrêté sa musique et lança un regard en coin au gamin aux cheveux azur. Il parlait tout seul maintenant ? Ça promettait ! Le Pope était vraiment peu inspiré de lui coller ce mioche sur le dos. Déjà qu'il était invivable au Sanctuaire… Il ronchonna pour la forme encore une fois puis ouvrit le sac qu'il gardait à ses pieds et en tira un magazine qu'il parcourut distraitement. Il se demandait comment Shura s'en tirait en les attendant.

* * *

Les petits doigts enserraient la craie grasse maladroitement, la guidant sur la feuille blanche. Rouge. Ce n'était pas encore assez rouge. C'était plus rouge la veille, plus foncé. Il y avait l'odeur avec. L'odeur aigrelette, qui piquait le nez, qui écœurait. Il la sentait toujours sur lui, même s'il s'était lavé de bas en haut, frottant fort pour faire partir le sang. Il avait ravivé ses blessures. Son dos le brûlait toujours, et il avait dû dormir sur le ventre. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui et Svend n'avait pas pu l'emmener dehors. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il y avait de la visite. Une cousine à ce qu'il avait compris. Svend avait refusé qu'il se montre, prétextant qu'il était malade auprès de la parente. Ou qu'il était à l'école, il ne savait pas trop. Sa mère avait protesté puis s'était tue. Svend avait ordonné qu'il ne fasse pas le moindre bruit. Il savait le prix à payer s'il désobéissait. Svend savait parfaitement que son dos et ses poignets le faisaient souffrir. Svend était un sale bonhomme, mais il était le plus fort. Le gamin avait envie de pleurer. Il se retint avec peine. Le croque-mitaine ferait plus mal encore s'il l'entendait ou le voyait craquer. 

Il poursuivit son dessin, la main tremblante. _Elle hurlait, elle hurlait, avec du rouge partout. Et ensuite, plus de bruit, mais du rouge partout, encore plus de rouge, avec du blanc. _Il appuya plus fort. _Si, un bruit. PAM. Ou POUM. Ou BOUM. Un bruit comme du tonnerre._ Il s'arrêta. Regarda la feuille. Un ovale marron et noir allongé dans un coin et tout autour, un immense aplat assez maladroit de couleur sanglante, presque sur toute la feuille. Pas assez rouge. Mais il n'avait pas de couleur plus proche. _Elle hurlait, la biche hurlait, elle avait peur. J'ai tué la biche. J'ai tué la biche, j'ai…_

Il entendit des voix dehors et laissa tomber le dessin pour se coller à la fenêtre. Sa mère et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient dehors. Il y avait un enfant avec elles. Un petit garçon. Il courait en riant, s'amusant avec la neige détrempée au grand dam des deux jeunes femmes. Qui était-il ? Le trio s'éloignait vite.

Il frissonna en entendant sa porte claquer.

– Recule immédiatement de cette fenêtre ! tonna la voix forte de son père.

En quelques secondes, il était déjà à côté de lui. Une main puissante claqua sur sa joue et l'éloigna en le tapant au sol. Le petit sentit sa lèvre trembler. Non… Non, ne pas pleurer… _Non !_

– Pas capable d'obéir à quelque chose de simple… maugréa Svend.

Il aperçut le dessin au sol et l'observa. Le petit avait dû apprécier l'expérience visiblement, puisqu'il y dessinait après. C'était assez ressemblant. Le rouge du papier était juste un peu plus clair que dans la réalité. Il se reconcentra sur le gamin. Il essayait de masquer ses larmes silencieuses. Svend sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. _Toujours cette foutue faiblesse !_

– Tu chiales ?

Le gamin tressaillit et passa des mains nerveuses sur son visage pour effacer les preuves de sa culpabilité.

– N…Non !

– Et menteur avec ça…

Aphrodite se recula contre le mur en voyant les mains de son père détacher sa ceinture. L'ogre sembla s'agrandir alors qu'il se rapprochait. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient plus. Il avait même oublié la douleur de son dos.

– Je vais t'apprendre à mentir et à désobéir, moi…

– Papa… Papa, _ursäkta1 ! _

La lanière de cuir claqua.

* * *

Des mains le touchèrent et il se réveilla en sursaut, lançant la rose sur son agresseur. 

– EH ! Bon dieu mais fais gaffe, merde !

La voix de DM lui fit ouvrir les yeux. L'Italien avait évité la fleur qui s'était enfoncée dans le plafond du jet, et son regard jetait des éclairs de rage.

– Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te botter le cul pour ça !

– Peut-être le fait qu'on ait autre chose à faire.

Aphrodite reconnut la voix de Shura. L'Espagnol était debout un peu en arrière, près de la porte. DM ne dit plus rien, se contentant de prendre son sac sur l'épaule et de quitter l'appareil. Le Capricorne s'approcha.

– Tu faisais un mauvais rêve ?

– Quelle importance ? déclara juste le Suédois en se levant.

Il avait pris une mauvaise position pour dormir et sa nuque lui faisait mal. Il récupéra sa fleur.

– Dépêche-toi de venir.

Il suivit sans mot dire le Capricorne. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et une Jeep attendait au pied du jet que les Saints prennent place. Tout était calme aux environs. Buen Pasto n'était pas une ville énorme et la piste où avait atterrit l'avion avait l'air désertée en temps normal. On chargea les quelques bagages et les urnes à l'arrière et la voiture démarra, s'enfonçant à travers bois. Aphrodite leva le nez vers le ciel. Il ne voyait plus sa constellation ici, toutes les étoiles étaient différentes. La chaleur était étouffante.

---------------------

– Alors Bête à Cornes, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda DM en se penchant vers le Capricorne, assis à l'avant. D'un mouvement de menton, il désigna l'espion du Pope qui conduisait : Je croyais que seul le fouille-merde devait être là.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il était habitué à ce genre de surnoms affectueux. Shura se tourna à moitié.

– C'est vrai, mais il y a eu du changement. Desdérone a essayé d'attaquer le campement que j'avais dans lajungle, elle m'a pris par surprise et j'ai dû me rabattre en arrière.

– Tu me fais honte, c'est qu'une bonne femme et des sous-apprentis qui n'ont même pas d'armure.

– Ils sont très forts, et Desdérone est une vraie panthère, elle connaît le coin comme sa poche. Bref, maintenant, on est 5 kilomètres en arrière. Un des apprentis restants a été blessé dans l'assaut, son maître a battu aussi en retraite pour le soigner. C'était il y a à peu près une heure, et j'ai assommé le prisonnier pour qu'elle ne se guide pas à son cosmos.

– T'as pas essayé de lui secouer les puces pour savoir où ils créchaient ?

– Ils n'ont pas de campement fixe.

– Des amateurs.

– Pas tant que ça.

– Je vais te les bouffer moi, tu vas voir, se félicita le Cancer en se renfonçant dans son siège, les mains derrière la tête.

Shura sourit amicalement puis regarda Aphrodite, dont le regard se perdait dans les sous-bois sombres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui au Sanctuaire, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la même galère, il n'avait guère le choix. Autant qu'il fasse les premiers pas…

– Aphrodite, pas trop nerveux ?

Son cadet d'à peine un an le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il faisait rarement dans des circonstances normales. Malgré la nuit, Shura leur trouva une beauté presque envoûtante.

– Pourquoi je serais nerveux ?

– C'est ta première mission, c'est impressionnant.

– C'est un ordre du Pope.

– Tu sais en quoi elle consiste pourtant, non ? Ce n'est pas anodin au début…

Lui-même se souvenait bien de la première fois où il avait tué quelqu'un. Aioros du Capricorne. Ses yeux, sa fuite désespérée pour protéger il ne savait quoi, ses mensonges sur le Pope criés d'une voix haletante et tremblante. Ça l'avait tellement impressionné qu'il n'avait pas pu le mettre à mort directement.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

– C'est un ordre, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il regarda de nouveau la forêt. Pour la première fois, Shura eut l'impression de se trouver face à une poupée vide.

---------------------

Le voyage fut long et cahoteux, mais ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin assez loin dans la jungle touffue. A environs 5 kilomètres du campement, Shura avait fait stopper la voiture pour poursuivre à pied, afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention. Desdérone les avait peut-être suivis ou entendus. Ils ne virent personne et c'est à minuit dépassé qu'ils atteignirent enfin le repli stratégique du Capricorne.

Campement était un bien grand mot. Un petit foyer rudimentaire, deux petites tentes, un poteau de bois entre les deux où était attaché l'otage encore inconscient. Normalement, la seconde tente servait à ranger les quelques ustensiles et provisions pour la mission, mais l'Espagnol, méticuleux, l'avait vidée et rendue disponible pour ses renforts. Son urne et le téléphone satellite étaient précieusement gardés dans sa propre tente.

Alors que le Poissons mettait ses maigres bagages à l'abri, DM s'approcha du jeune apprenti. Un gamin, du même âge qu'Aphrodite sans doute, ou peut-être un peu plus jeune. Etonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore tenté d'obtenir son armure. Il avait la peau foncée, les cheveux courts, un œil au beurre noir. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés. Il avait dû lutter sérieusement avec Shura avant d'être capturé. Mais que pouvait-il contre un Chevalier d'Or ? Quel abruti, vraiment !

– C'est des demi-portions de ce genre qui te roulent dans la farine ?

– Ne te méprends pas, ils sont vraiment forts. Et Desdérone les couvre. Elle est très rapide.

– Ça tombe bien, j'ai ramené un vrai épervier, rit DM en montrant Aphrodite. Y'a que le Scorpion qui doit être en mesure d'aller plus vite.

– Nous verrons, en tout cas, ça sera bien utile. Elle a une attaque qui se base sur la vitesse. Ce qu'elle appelle le " _Fouet de Lumière_ ". Même pour un Saint d'Or, elle est très difficile à éviter. J'ai beau l'avoir vue plusieurs fois, sa dernière phase me reste inconnue, le moment où elle porte le coup. Tu auras plus de chance que moi peut-être, ou Aphrodite.

– Et pourquoi on réveille pas Gavroche pour qu'il appelle sa maman ? Qu'on se débarrasse enfin de ces gêneurs ?

– On a tous besoin de repos, et Desdérone doit elle aussi se reposer, je ne sens plus son cosmos.

– Elle peut le cacher.

– Elle n'arrive pas à le faire totalement. De nuit, la forêt est risquée. Fais-moi confiance. Demain, dès que le jour pointera son nez, on la verra rappliquer. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour nous localiser.

– On va s'éclater.

Le Cancer s'engouffra sous la tente en bousculant un peu le Poissons au passage. Shura le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il sombrerait dans un sommeil profond dans quelques minutes. Il se demandait toujours comment il y arrivait. Lui-même ne dormait jamais que d'un œil en mission. Il remarqua qu'Aphrodite regardait les étoiles, pensif. Il s'approcha doucement.

– Tu devrais te coucher toi aussi, la nuit sera courte.

– … Shura, c'est facile de tuer, non ?

– Pardon ? laissa échapper le Capricorne, surpris.

– Tuer, c'est facile, répéta le Suédois doucement. Je me trompe ?

– Non… C'est aisé… reconnut-il, voyant mal où le Poissons voulait en venir.

– Est-ce que c'est mal ?

– … Quand ce sont des ennemis, c'est une bonne chose.

– C'est le Pope qui dit qui est ennemi ou ami ?

– Le Pope transmet les mots d'Athéna, notre déesse.

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

– Alors, tuer pour le Pope est une bonne chose.

– Vu comme ça, je dirais que oui. Mais ce n'est jamais agréable.

Aphrodite baissa un peu la tête. Shura aurait pu jurer voir un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

– Pourtant, les bonnes choses sont toujours agréables. Bonne nuit, Shura, conclut le jeune adolescent en disparaissant à son tour sous la tente.

Shura soupira. Le départ du Poissons laissait une atmosphère étrange.

– Drôle de gamin…

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son propre sac de couchage.

---------------------

Shura entra silencieusement dans la tente. DM était déjà sorti en repérage, laissant dormir encore le Poissons. Plus parce qu'il détestait être accompagné que par bonne action envers son prochain. A la lueur du jour naissant, le Capricorne ne put s'empêcher de figer un instant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'enfant le plus sauvage du Sanctuaire, complètement abandonné au sommeil. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés d'un bleu étonnamment clair s'étalaient autour de son visage de poupée en une corolle légère et soyeuse. Il avait envie de les toucher mais retenait son envie déplacée. Les traits du Poissons étaient détendus, presque sereins, cela était si rare qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir une autre personne. Son teint pâle contrastait avec sa chevelure. Si petit, si mince… Il avait l'air à cet instant aussi fragile que du verre. Shura se pencha un peu sur ce visage envoûtant. Il en oubliait presque l'urgence de la situation. A nouveau, cette ambiance étrange… Même quand il dormait, le Suédois en était accompagné… Comme un malaise… indéfinissable… Il avait encore une apparence enfantine, mais il fallait reconnaître que sa beauté, elle, transcendait son physique. Elle en paraissait irréelle.

Une lueur dorée attira soudain l'attention du Capricorne. L'urne de l'armure des Poissons s'était mise à luire faiblement. _Elle voudrait défendre Aphrodite ? Elle croit que je veux lui faire du mal ?_ Il connaissait la réputation de cette armure aux arrêtes tranchantes. Elle buvait le sang. S'était-elle attachée à celui qui l'avait vaincue ? Impossible… Shura secoua la tête en sentant le cosmos de Deathmask l'appeler. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces considérations. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et la secoua doucement. Il ne voulait pas risquer le même bonjour que le Cancer la veille.

– Aphrodite, allez, réveille-toi.

– Mmm… Shura ? murmura d'une voix un peu pâteuse le Poissons en se frottant les yeux.

– La mission commence plus tôt que prévue. Desdérone est dans les parages. Prépare-toi le plus vite possible, commanda-t-il en se retirant.

L'Espagnol ressortit à l'extérieur et jeta un regard au Cancer qui revenait de son petit tour dans les bois.

– Alors ?

– Elle est encore à bonne distance, mais elle se rapproche. Vu l'état de la cambrousse… Elle ne peut se frayer un chemin que par là, par là et par ici, annonça l'Italien en désignant les directions.

– Elle va nous prendre en étau.

– Et sans mal. Classique et sans surprise.

– Mais efficace.

– Oui, mon maître va vous avoir, ricana l'apprenti avec un fort accent brésilien.

DM et Shura le regardèrent.

– Si t'étais resté endormi toi, t'aurais pu crever sans souffrances, maugréa le Cancer.

– Je me fiche de mourir, je serai un martyr. Je mourrai libre des mensonges du Sanctuaire.

– Tu changes jamais de disque ?

– Non, parce que c'est la vérité ! Le Pope est un traître et Athéna n'existe pas au…

Un puissant coup de poing l'obligea à se taire. Shura le transperçait du regard. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les blasphèmes contre la Déesse.

– On a autre chose à faire qu'entendre tes inepties ! Maintenant, tu la fermes.

– Tiens, en voilà un autre qui émerge, remarqua DM en regardant arriver Aphrodite dans son armure. Il ricana : T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de taille ?

Le Poissons ne releva pas. La protection sacrée créait un effet étrange entre les bras et le visage fins de l'adolescent et le corps que l'armure rendait plus imposant. Shura remarqua cependant la taille que ça lui faisait, moulée et svelte bien qu'encore peu marquée par son corps jeune… Il se réprimanda mentalement de cette pensée.

– Mets ton casque Aphrodite. Un mauvais coup est vite arrivé.

– J'ai entendu DM… commença l'enfant en obéissant. Desdérone approche.

– Oui. Elle et ses deux apprentis, le troisième étant ici. Il s'est réveillé avant nous et s'est servi de son cosmos pour l'attirer.

– Ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'attend parfaitement à ce qu'on l'attende pour lui botter son petit cul de nana, coupa DM, impatient. Ils sont trois, nous aussi, on en prend un chacun et on sera débarrassé.

– Mais… Et celui-là ? demanda le Suédois en désignant l'otage.

– Ah, lui… Bah, il nous est plus utile.

Le Cancer s'approcha d'un pas vif de l'apprenti et lui tira la tête en arrière. D'un geste rapide, il lui trancha la gorge sans même sourciller. Shura émit une vague protestation, alors que le Poissons sursautait. _Rouge… Le sang… Si rouge… Pas rouge… Foncé, très foncé…_ L'odeur le fit reculer. Elle lui semblait forte. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas crié ?_ Il gardait son regard azur fixé sur le corps flasque. L'apprenti n'avait eu ni le temps ni l'envie de se débattre. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas…

– Eh Princesse, on se réveille, le secoua DM en l'attrapant par le bras.

Le Poissons, tiré de sa torpeur, se débattit pour qu'il le lâche mais le Cancer serra plus fort.

– Si tu supportes pas la vue du sang, tant pis pour toi, t'auras qu'à fermer les yeux. C'est une guerre, pas une promenade de santé, pigé ? Alors tu vas arrêter de la jouer gamine et te conduire en chevalier, morveux.

Il le plaça vers l'arrière du campement. Shura n'était plus en vue.

– Ouvre grand tes oreilles, le mioche, commanda le Cancer d'un ton rapide. C'est la loi de la jungle ici, c'est le plus fort qui gagne. Shura et moi, on craint rien de ces demi-portions, mais toi, le petit bleu, tu peux y laisser ta peau et c'est moi qui aurai des emmerdes après. Alors je me fous de savoir si tu les égorges, les étripes, les dépèces, les bats ou les noies, mais tu me buttes tous les fils de salaud qui passeront à côté de toi, compris ? Ce sont des ennemis, pas de pitié pour eux, eux n'en auront pas pour toi. Questions ?

– … Pourquoi l'apprenti n'a pas crié ? murmura le Poissons qui semblait n'avoir pas tout suivi.

– Pardon ? Comment ça, "pourquoi" ? T'as déjà vu quelqu'un gueuler avec la gorge tranchée ! _Cretino_… Je vais être pas loin de toi, alors je t'aurai à l'œil. Tu fais UNE seule erreur, une seule faute, t'en laisses échapper un, et c'est moi qui te casserai ta petite frimousse de Miss Monde. Tu buttes, avant d'être butté.

Sans un mot de plus, le Cancer s'éloigna à une trentaine de mètres, près de l'un des chemins d'accès qu'il avait découverts à travers bois jusqu'à leur campement.

---------------------

Aphrodite ne saisissait pas tout. Il détestait tuer, parce qu'il y avait le bruit, la couleur, l'odeur. Mais… Quand DM avait… Il n'y avait pas eu tout ça… L'odeur oui… Mais la couleur était différente, et pas de bruit… C'était différent quand on tuait des humains ? Non… Pas des humains… Il se recula pour se mettre à couvert. Un cosmos ténu s'approchait de sa position. Pas des humains… _Des ennemis._

– Pas des humains… murmura-t-il.

Il fit apparaître une rose entre ses mains.

_Le Mal ne t'atteindra pas_

_Nous abattrons ces nuisibles_

---------------------

Les cosmos se fondirent soudain en un seul. Le geste surprit Shura et DM. Les trois attaquants avaient accéléré brutalement en se cachant au mieux ; seule l'aura de Desdérone restait perceptible, mais si faiblement qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à se déplacer jusqu'à sa cible.

---------------------

Shura, attentif bien que déstabilisé, entendit un branchage casser près de lui et distingua la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui rapidement. Il évita une décharge de cosmos d'un saut sur le côté. DM, à l'autre bout du camp, en faisait autant. Sans trop de mal, le Capricorne se réceptionna et se redressa bien plus vite que ne l'avait pensé son attaquant. Il courait vite vers le corps de l'otage et ne remarqua que trop tard le Chevalier d'Or déjà d'attaque, bras tendu en forme de lame.

– Toi, tu viens de faire ta dernière erreur ! sourit le Capricorne.

L'autre essaya de charger son attaque en pleine course. Son but était d'avant tout d'aller sauver son camarade…

– Vagues du…

– Trop tard ! _Excalibur_ !

Un rai de lumière s'échappa du bras baissé de Shura et percuta de plein fouet le jeune homme, lui sectionnant une partie du visage et du tronc dans un cri étranglé. _C'est trop facile… Ce n'est pas normal…_

---------------------

Deathmask arrêta sans mal la décharge d'énergie que lui avait envoyée son propre assaillant. Il sourit en voyant du coin de l'œil que Shura s'était si vite débarrassé de son adversaire.

– Je savais qu'on nous avait faits venir pour rien… Fais chier !

Il renvoya sa propre attaque à l'apprenti face à lui, qui l'évita gracieusement.

– Entomo était son frère ! ragea le blond face à lui. Vous… Vous l'avez tué ! Vous êtes des monstres !

– Nuance, on est des Saints respectables et toi, un futur macchabée. Vois le bon côté des choses…

DM s'élança droit sur lui et lui balança un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre un arbre.

– … Ils seront ensemble dans la mort !

Son poing fermé fut stoppé par l'apprenti.

– Desdérone avait raison… Le Sanctuaire est corrompu… balbutia le jeune homme.

Deathmask ne répondit rien, le visage fermé.

– Ce sont les apprentis, se dit à haute voix Shura en détaillant la tenue de celui qu'il venait de tuer. Desdérone nous a eus…!

Il se mit à courir droit vers Aphrodite. La garce était de la région ! Elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de chemin pour traverser les feuillages et broussailles ! Elle allait attaquer le plus faible, comme lui l'avait fait… Aphrodite allait se faire…

– APHRODITE !

---------------------

Le Suédois restait concentré et silencieux. Il venait de repérer plus précisément le cosmos qui s'approchait de lui. L'autre avait ralenti. Il guettait lui aussi, quelque part dans la forêt. Il devait sûrement le voir d'où il était. Il entendit la voix de Shura qui disait quelque chose. Soudain, quelque chose bougea droit devant lui au loin. Vif comme une panthère, il se lança à la poursuite de l'ennemi qui fuyait au plus profond de la jungle. Lui aussi savait bien se déplacer dans les bois. Il ne désobéirait pas à un ordre. Il n'y avait aucun mal à tuer ce qui n'était pas humain.

---------------------

– _Aphro, non, reviens_ !

DM détourna la tête en voyant cavaler si vite le Capricorne. Le blond qu'il avait commencé à rouer de coups tenta de se dégager en profitant de son inattention, mais le Cancer l'assomma sans ménagement d'un coup de tête bien placé. C'était vraiment trop facile, le Pope s'était fichu d'eux en disant que les apprentis valaient le maître !

– Eh Shura, tu me le paieras, avec tes "faut pas les sous-estimer" ! Non mais t'as vu ces tapettes !

– Plus tard, DM, le vrai danger c'est Desdérone !

Le Cancer attrapa Shura par le bras pour le faire arrêter avant qu'il entre dans la forêt.

– J'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus, elle va diviser pour régner ! Je pensais à une attaque de front… Mais c'est l'inverse ! Les apprentis étaient des leurres !

L'Italien saisit alors pourquoi il avait été si facile de les battre… Desdérone voulait les attirer un par un dans la jungle, là où elle avait l'avantage…

– Putain de merde, le morveux ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, non !

– J'essaie de le faire depuis tout à l'heure.

– Reste là avec Blondasse…

DM lâcha Shura pour entrer dans les bois à son tour.

– Mais…

– Le Pope me l'a confié à moi, à moi de le sortir de cette merde, ragea le Cancer en disparaissant.

---------------------

Les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Adossé à un arbre, Aphrodite scrutait les sous-bois sombres. L'autre était tout proche, quelque part devant. Il sentait les pulsations de son cosmos. Un cosmos blessé. C'était la femme… Il sut que c'était la femme sans trop pouvoir dire comment il l'avait perçu. _Colère_. Une lâche.

– Tu es bien jeune, Chevalier, pour être envoyé par le Sanctuaire, résonna la voix tremblante de la jeune femme.

Aphrodite essaya d'en percevoir la direction, sans succès. Elle contenait sa colère, mais son cosmos la trahissait.

– Tu viens me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la voix.

_Elle me voit…_ Il n'y avait plus besoin de se cacher alors. Le Poissons arpenta lentement les sous-bois sombres, guettant les alentours, les sommets des arbres, le sol, en quête d'indices, de marques, du Saint du Cocher. Il percevait un mouvement autour de lui. Elle le suivait. Elle aussi attendait le bon moment. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'attaquer.

– Trouves-tu cela normal ? Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, Chevalier. Les enfants ne devraient pas être poussés à la violence, non ?

Il resta silencieux. _Colère. Elle est comme Svend._ Elle avait abandonné ses apprentis. Elle les avait laissés se faire tuer. _Masque de gentillesse de sa voix. Masque de gentillesse dans ses gestes. Comme… Comme _l'autre. Il parvint à une maigre clairière. Une odeur d'eau. Le lac n'était pas loin. Il sentit la femme-chevalier se déplacer dans les feuillages autour de lui.

– Le Sanctuaire perd la tête. Tu le sais, c'est pour cela que tu ne réponds pas…

Un ordre était un ordre, il ne devait pas désobéir au Grand Pope. Le Pope était la Force. _La Force a la Justice, s'y opposer fait mal. Perdre face à elle, c'est la douleur. Je ne dois pas perdre. N'écoute pas la gentillesse. _Il jouait nerveusement avec la rose qu'il tenait. _La gentillesse ment toujours_.

– J'ai voulu m'opposer, c'est pour ça que le Pope veut me faire taire. Il te détruira toi aussi le jour où tu ne lui serviras plus. Il faut que toute la Chevalerie se rebelle contre cet ordre de terreur. A commencer par vous, les Chevaliers d'Or. Il faut que nous redevenions fiers de notre armure. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

La voix s'était immobilisée en face de lui. Au loin, des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Le cosmos du Cancer s'approchait. Le Poissons restait immobile, fixé droit devant lui. Des pas. Des pas dans les broussailles. Enfin, elle apparut devant lui. Sa chevelure rousse déchirait la pénombre.

– Ne me combats pas, mon enfant, murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant encore.

Elle tenait son fouet à la main. Il glissait doucement derrière elle. Aphrodite frémit. _Le claquement du fouet, si proche. La douleur cuisante. Comme Svend._ Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, maintenant une distance de sécurité. Desdérone avait du mal à croire que le gamin frémissant face à elle fut un assassin. Il avait l'air si doux, si perdu à cet instant. La suivre aussi loin et longtemps dans la jungle relevait presque de l'exploit, elle le reconnaissait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer. Elle avait dû payer un tel prix pour avoir une chance de vaincre les Saints d'Or envoyés à ses trousses… Elle avait été blessée à chacun de ses apprentis tués. Mais si elle arrivait à raisonner au moins l'un des chevaliers, alors cela en valait la peine. Si les Or se réveillaient, ils entraîneraient tout le reste de la Chevalerie avec eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

– Ne me combats pas, répéta-t-elle amicalement, bien que sur ses gardes. Ensemble, nous pourrions laver le Sanctuaire de la vermine qui le gangrène, d'autres Saints sont prêts à donner leur vie pour cela. Les Saints doivent protéger la vie et Athéna, pas détruire. Le Pope est un usurpateur et un menteur. As-tu déjà ressenti le cosmos d'Athéna au Sanctuaire ?

Les deux yeux azur face à elle restaient sans sentiment, fixés obstinément sur elle et son fouet. L'impression de parler à du vide était désagréable. Elle risqua un pas de plus. Elle risqua une main tendue, prête à le toucher.

– Une personne qui fait pousser de si belles fleurs ne doit pas avoir du sang sur les mains, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux du gamin se durcirent soudain. Elle lâcha un cri en sentant une vive douleur à la main. Le gamin venait de lancer sa rose. Elle arma immédiatement son fouet en contre-attaque, mais le Saint d'Or évita l'attaque d'un saut en arrière. Il retomba presque à genoux, appuyé sur une main. Desdérone arracha la rose de sa main blessée. Ce qu'elle avait face à elle était un fauve.

– Ne me touche pas, avec tes mensonges.

Au moins, le gamin avait une langue. Elle comprit qu'elle ne le résonnerait pas.

Elle vit de nouvelles roses apparaître dans ses mains. La douleur devint plus cuisante. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

– Le Pope dit qui est ennemi, murmura de sa voix douce le chevalier. Les ennemis doivent mourir, ce sont les ordres…

Il lança une nouvelle volée de fleurs. _Ses armes !_ Desdérone parvint de justesse à les éviter. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée des roses… Comment deviner qu'elles seraient des attaques ! Elle remarqua que sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Elle avait du mal à bouger son bras blessé. Un poison sans doute. Elle concentra son cosmos pour en ralentir la progression. Le Saint d'Or se dressait devant elle, sa propre énergie brillant doucement autour de lui, froide comme un serpent.

– Les ennemis ne sont pas humains, débita-t-il comme un pantin. Je ne veux pas entendre tes sales mensonges, ta gentillesse écœurante !

De la haine venait de naître dans son regard alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur les nouvelles tiges aux épines acérées. De la haine envers ce qu'elle était. Encore heureux qu'elle portât un masque pour cacher sa surprise à l'assaillant. Elle se redressa d'un geste brusque, enroulant la queue du fouet sur elle-même. Le sacrifice de ses apprentis ne devait pas être inutile ! Elle se concentra le plus qu'elle pût encore.

– Fouet de lumière !

Aphrodite sauta par réflexe en voyant le fouet devenir éblouissant. Il sentit l'air déplacé, les claquements dans le vide et quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Son casque tomba au sol. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Il n'avait pas du tout vu la queue du fouet à partir du moment où elle était devenue brillante.

– Je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement, jeune homme, déclara Desdérone.

Aphrodite se releva, essuyant le sang perlant de sa coupure à la joue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang échaudé, son corps presque anesthésié. _Le fouet qui lacère. Comme Svend. Comme ce monstre. _

_Je te protègerai_

– Fouet de lumière ! hurla une nouvelle fois la rouquine.

Aphrodite se sentit basculer en arrière. Un fort parfum de roses l'entoura.

_Je ne laisserai pas le Mal te toucher_

Tout devint couleur du sang. Le fouet frappa le vide. Desdérone n'y comprenait rien. Elle ne percevait plus du tout le cosmos de l'assassin : toute la clairière venait de se couvrir d'un nuage de pétales de roses grenat. Son bras lui fit encore plus mal, comme réagissant à cette avalanche de fleurs. Elle ne sentait plus du tout la présence du gamin, comme si les roses le masquaient complètement. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Elle enroula le fouet autour d'elle, tentant de rester sur ses gardes. Sa gorge s'asséchait. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud.

Quelque chose la percuta sur le côté et l'étala au sol. Du brouillard de roses émergea le petit aux cheveux bleus, ses yeux félins braqués sur elle. Les pétales l'effleuraient comme s'ils le caressaient. Le nuage commença à se résorber.

– Tu te croyais forte. Mais tu l'es moins que mon amie, murmura le Saint. Tu es faible, tu t'es servie des autres pour essayer de vaincre. Faiblesse, mensonge, gentillesse…

La haine, toujours plus forte. Desdérone frissonna de la voir à un tel niveau dans des yeux d'enfant. Il était au-dessus d'elle, la dominant totalement. Le poison dans son corps commerçait à la paralyser complètement et l'affaiblissait. Un bref éclat de cosmos à sa main, une rose apparut de nouveau.

– Toutes pareilles. Toutes les mêmes. Toutes aussi haïssables, continua d'un ton frissonnant le Saint des Poissons avant de porter la rose à sa bouche.

Il s'accroupit presque, la main tendue. _Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un crier avec la gorge tranchée ? Si la gorge est tranchée, il n'y a pas de son. Pas de couleur. Pas d'odeur avec mon amie à mes côtés. Ce qui n'est pas humain doit mourir._

**Règle numéro 8 : Tu ne souffriras pas que vive plus faible que toi**

Il abaissa la main comme il avait vu DM le faire.

_Tuer est facile, mais laisser vivre est plus courageux, Aphro_

Desdérone rouvrit les yeux. Le coup ne venait pas. La main était à quelques millimètres de sa gorge à nue, mais l'enfant s'était immobilisé. Ses yeux portaient une hésitation à présent.

_Tuer est facile, mais laisser vivre est plus courageux, Aphro. Règle numéro 8 : Ne pas souffrir que vive plus faible que toi. _Aphrodite avait une contradiction pour la première fois. _Shaka sera peiné si je ne l'écoute pas. Il ne sera plus mon ami. Mais…Ne pas désobéir à un ordre… Ne pas désobéir, c'est la souffrance sinon… _

Haletante, la femme n'osait bouger de peur de réveiller le Saint d'Or en proie à ses pensées.

_Shaka… Shaka…Shaka me dira quoi faire… _

Le Saint se releva, toujours troublé et tourna le dos à la femme allongée au sol. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête… C'était lâche, mais son restant de forces devait lui servir. Son geste serait utile à d'autres. Ce Saint d'Or était dangereux.

Aphrodite marcha à travers la clairière et releva les yeux, le souffle court. Deathmask était là, l'air furieux. Il s'arrêta instinctivement en le voyant concentrer son cosmos dans sa main.

– DM, qu'est-ce…

– COUCHE-TOI, CRETIN DE POISSONS ! hurla l'Italien en lâchant sa décharge de cosmos droit sur Aphrodite.

Surpris, le Suédois obéit, se protégeant la tête des mains. Il sentit la boule d'énergie lui chauffer la joue et percuter quelque chose juste dans son dos. Ça s'effondra avec un petit cri aigu. Il se tourna, ahuri. Desdérone n'était plus, la poitrine carbonisée, le poing encore serré sur une pierre aiguisée.

DM rejoignit le Poissons et le bouscula pour qu'il tombe au sol.

– Pauvre andouille, un peu plus et t'y passais ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de pas la tuer quand tu le pouvais ! Tu veux tellement crever, c'est ça ? Tu penses aux emmerdes qui me seraient tombées dessus ! Tu imagines si elle avait été nous attaquer après t'avoir zigouillé ? On ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi !

– Je… Je… J'ai hésité… je… Shaka disait…

– M'en fous de ce que dit Little Bouddha, il n'est pas sur le terrain comme nous ! continua à s'irriter le Cancer. Il attrapa son cadet par le col de l'armure : Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il dit, pense, ou fait de ses fesses ! En mission, il n'y a qu'une seule chose de vrai : Tue avant d'être tué ! Sinon, c'est toi qui y passeras et les autres se fouteront de savoir si t'as joué ou pas le bon Samaritain. Et si t'es maso, attends d'être en mission solo pour te faire exploser la gueule, j'ai pas l'intention de crever ou laisser crever Shura parce que Princesse n'aura pas voulu tuer un putain de rebelle ! _Compreso _?

Aphrodite inclina doucement la tête. Contenté mais toujours furieux, le Cancer le relâcha.

– Bouge tes fesses, il en reste encore un à mater et après, on rentre au Sanctuaire.

Aphrodite le regarda s'éloigner, et ramassa la rose tombée au sol d'un geste lent, prenant la suite de l'Italien. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. _Tuer avant d'être tué… C'est vraiment la seule règle importante ? Shaka le saura lui… Mais si Shaka avait tort ?…_

* * *

_Que j'étais bête… Maintenant, j'ai compris. Ça ne m'a pas pris vraiment longtemps en fait. Quatre ans, après cette première mission. Ceux qui pensent qu'il existe toutes sortes d'êtres humains, de peuples, de races, se trompent lamentablement. Il n'y a jamais eu que deux espèces. Les Forts et les Faibles. Les Vainqueurs et les Perdants. Les Prédateurs et leurs Proies. Tout repose sur cette dualité-là. Si on n'appartient pas à l'une, on fait partie de l'autre. C'est tout. Et l'une des deux aura toujours le dessus sur l'autre, parce qu'elle est la vraie Force, la Puissance. Elle écrase. Elle domine, dirige. Tue. Elle a bien raison. Puisqu'elle en a le pouvoir. J'ai été un idiot. J'ai longtemps cru être un Prédateur, un Vainqueur. Crétin ! Je me suis réveillé quand j'ai trouvé mon Chasseur. Plus fort que moi. Beaucoup plus fort. Le seul être que je ne pourrai jamais affronter ou défaire. Celui qui me tue à petit feu. Il a raison. Je ne suis rien. J'ai toujours été un Perdant et Il est là pour me le rappeler. Lucas, me pardonneras-tu jamais de t'avoir ainsi trompé ? Si tu l'avais su depuis le départ, jamais je… jamais je ne t'aurais…Tu ne te serais pas laissé faire… Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire…_

Des bras forts et puissants. Frissons. Des lèvres dans son cou.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là_ ?

_Lucas…_

– _Tu en reveux, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas raisonnable, je suis un homme comme les autres, il faut que je récupère_, plaisante-t-Il

De nouveaux frissons. _Lucas_… Il sent les mains se rapprocher de son ventre à travers les vêtements. Des baisers toujours plus chauds dans son cou. Une main se pose sur son menton. Lui tourne la tête avec fermeté.

– _Pourquoi rends-tu ça toujours si difficile, alors que tu y adores_ ?

L'éclat dans Ses yeux… Il est déstabilisé, encore, comme ce matin, où Il a été gentil avec lui. Où il avait refusé de le sauver, malgré ses suppliques lamentables. Sous prétexte qu'Il l'aime.

– _Embrasse-moi, mon petit oiseau. J'aime tes baisers. Laisse-toi aller, ma petite poupée_.

Sans attendre la réponse, Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, les forcent à s'ouvrir. Il ferme les yeux. Il se dégoûte.

* * *

Lucas attendait, anxieux. Il n'avait pas pu arriver à temps au tarmac, et aujourd'hui encore, il était arrivé trop tard pour voir Aphrodite avant son rapport au Pope. Shura avait parlé de sa mission à Milo, toujours friand de récits, qui en avait ensuite parlé au Chevalier de Cassiopée. Il avait été soulagé de savoir que le Poissons n'avait pas tué Desdérone. Mais il avait failli… Il craignait l'état psychique dans lequel avait pu plonger l'adolescent. Shaka avait préféré attendre Aphrodite dans son Temple. Peut-être l'Hindou pourrait-il en savoir plus… Cela faisait déjà un moment que le rapport de mission avait commencé. 

Estia, assise face à lui à l'entrée du palais du Pope, le regardait faire les cent pas comme un père à la maternité. Il n'avait pas digéré le départ en mission d'assassinat de son protégé. Et il n'aimait pas devoir partir le jour même où celui-ci revenait. Le Pope les avait convoqués pour leur attribuer les camps d'entraînement de leurs nouveaux apprentis, et le départ serait immédiat. Au sortir d'une mission, les trois Saints d'Or seraient fatigués, notamment avec l'important décalage horaire. Ils n'auraient certainement qu'une envie : se coucher.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Le Capricorne sortit le premier, suivi peu après du Cancer. Il dit vaguement à Cassiopée curieux que le Pope s'entretenait en privé rapidement avec Aphrodite, sûrement pour le sermonner sur son échec. Le Chevalier d'Argent se refrogna. Il avait toujours ce pressentiment étrange. Enfin, parut la chevelure turquoise attendue. Le Suédois était fatigué, ses traits tirés le trahissaient.

– Aphrodite ?

– Lucas ? Excuse-moi… mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer… On parlera plus tard…

– Je serai absent longtemps.

Aphrodite se rappela de la discussion étouffée qu'il avait surprise.

– Ton apprenti ? Tu pars aujourd'hui ?

Il s'en voulait d'être si fatigué pour ne pas profiter de la présence de son ancien maître plus longtemps.

– Oui, après l'entretien avec le Pope... Aphrodite, je voulais te dire que je suis heureux que tu aiEs suivi ton cœur.

– Pour la femme ? Shaka… Shaka disait différemment que DM… Je ne savais plus qui écouter…

_Shaka… Merci…_ pensa Lucas.

– Ecoute ce qui te semble juste…

Un garde les coupa, annonçant que le Pope était prêt à recevoir les Chevaliers d'Argent. Aphrodite soupira et s'éloigna un peu à regret de Cassiopée.

Le Pope s'était avancé lui aussi, et observait les trois Saints d'Or du pas de son palais. Shura et DM ne l'avaient pas déçu, comme à l'habitude, même si le Capricorne reconnaissait que l'erreur stratégique de Desdérone avait été pour beaucoup dans leur si rapide victoire. Aphrodite l'inquiétait un peu plus. Le Cancer avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas exécuté la traîtresse à sa cause, parce que la Vierge lui avait dit quelque chose. L'ascendant de l'Hindou sur le Suédois était plus nocif qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Aphrodite avait bien le potentiel. Il devait le renvoyer en mission au plus tôt, pour éviter que ses capacités amenées à la surface, ne re-disparaissent, plombées par Shaka. Il sourit méchamment sous son masque, regardant le mouvement des cheveux ondulés. Qu'il était mignon dans son armure. Il aurait aimé le voir en action. Couvert du sang de son adversaire. Peut-être une autre fois. Son nouvel assassin ne demandait qu'une pichenette pour naître tout à fait. Il la lui donnerait. Sur un plateau d'argent.

Le pressentiment devint plus fort. Lucas regarda du coin de l'œil le Pope toujours immobile, le visage pointé sur les escaliers, et le Sanctuaire… Pointé sur Aphrodite des Poissons qui disparaissait vers son Temple. Il comprit alors ce qu'il ressentait. Il détestait savoir son ex-apprenti entre les mains du Grand Pope, cet homme qu'il reconnaissait de moins en moins. Il haïssait cette impression tenace qui l'étreignait, celle de l'abandonner face à quelque chose de dangereux.

_Le temps a deux visages_

_qu'il vous protège ou vous menace,_

_et la vie en deux se partage :_

_limpide un jour bientôt s'altère._

_De nos tourments si l'on se rit,_

_c'est que jamais du temps qui passe_

_on n'a connu tous les dangers._

_(…)Le sort aujourd'hui est contraire,_

_son malheur sur nous se prolonge._

_Tu veux que la vie soit propice,_

_négligeant les coups du destin._

_Le calme de la nuit te leurre :_

_le malheur naîtra au demain._

Les Mille et Une Nuits_ – Le Marchand et le Démon (1ère Nuit) _

A suivre !

* * *

Notes de l'Isa : Voilà donc la première partie du chapitre 3, je vous préviens, le Poissons va morfler grave ( côté sadique de l'Isa : Ouéééééé ) que ce soit dans les flashbacks ou dans les temps" présents" si on peut dire. 

Je pense mettre la suite d'ici pas trop de temps, le chapitre 4 est déjà en route pour sa part. Normalement, jusqu'à la fin du chapitre 3, l'histoire reste soft, et après on tombe dans les tréfonds de la perversité nyark nyark ( bon j'exagère un peu quand même ). Disons que c'est à partie de maintenant que commence la plongée en Enfer de notre cher et aimé Aphrodite hihi

A bientôt pour la suite, et merci pour votre lecture :D


	5. Chap 3, Partie 2: L'Abysse

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mû – Chevalier d'or du Bélier** : Ca traîne je sais, c'est mon défaut principal : j'aime prendre mon temps, voire même trop lol La réponse est dans la prochaine partie !Alors, Shura, Saga, DM, qui a tiré le bon numéro ? A moins qu'il y ait un prix de groupe ? ;D

**Lilirara **: Bon, alors je prends les paris lol Je dirais qu'il y a…. 1 proposition de juste. Mais laquelle ? (musique de Mission Impossible) Disons que le yaoi n'est pas la base même de l'histoire de cette fic, juste un détail, alors je n'y mets pas trop en avant. Je sais, c'est une honte pour une fan de yaoi (Isa se prosterne pour implorer le pardon).

**Gabrielle** : Déjà chapeau pour avoir tout lu ! En ligne, il doit y avoir 126 pages ( sans cette partie ) sur les 186 que comptent actuellement la fic. Quel courage, même moi j'aurais la flemme de relire (auteur qui a honte). Une autre fan de notre Phrophro ! Dans mes bras ! Et merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, j'espère que cette partie ne te décevra pas Je suis peut-être poussive dans ma vision d'Aphro, mais bon… C'est comme ça que je le ressens, le beau Suédois ;P

* * *

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel. 

Persos : Les Bisounours lol :D

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique ( sur enfant entre autre ), verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord ( surtout Lucas, mon petit Lulu, il est sacré, bas les pattes hein ? ).

Notes : Mal de tête pour piger quelque chose à prévoir, gomen nasai (pas taper l'auteure)

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'Empyrée Noir**

_Partie 2 : L'Abysse_

* * *

Courir. Encore et toujours. Les arbres défilent autour de lui. Une armée immobile. Une cage aux barreaux ouverts. Courir. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Ne pas se retourner. Oublier la douleur de son corps. Courir. 

_Fuir_

Son souffle est haletant. Il tressaute à chaque pas, à chaque enjambée. Les broussailles sous ses pieds. La pluie sur son visage. Chaude et froide. _Comme Ses mains, comme Ses yeux_. Il l'aime et la hait. _Comme Lui_. La pénombre tout autour de lui. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Le soleil est mourrant sous le ciel noir. Les arbres se font épars. Les barreaux s'écartent. Des graviers sous ses pieds.

_Jag vill_

_Je veux_

La gueule du Sanctuaire derrière lui. Il court plus vite, les yeux fermés. De l'eau sur son visage, toujours plus. Des larmes ou de la pluie ? Il ne veut pas savoir. _Varför ?(1) _Ses cheveux détrempés ont perdu leur éclat. Ils forment un casque collé à ses joues et ses épaules. Les vêtements mouillés claquent au vent. Il entend un bruit lointain qui se rapproche.

_Des vagues_

_Je veux_

Il n'y a plus d'arbres, juste du vide. Et là-bas, devant lui…

_La falaise _

La Méditerranée déchaînée qui fracasse ses rouleaux au pied des rochers escarpés. _Min frihet.(2) _Dans les éclats sanglants du soleil, se dessine le Cap Sounion, là-bas, au loin, sur la droite. Il continue tout droit. La mer, devant lui. Un linceul bleu et blanc. Sans vie.

_Je veux_

Un oiseau doré le dépasse en criant. Son pied dérape sur le bord de la falaise escarpée. Il y a une seconde d'éternité. Il flotte.

_être libre_

Un sourire éclaire enfin son visage.

------------------------------------

Le Chevalier des Poissons poussa un petit soupir en arrivant dans son Temple. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que cet endroit était sa _demeure_. Il avait envie de s'y reposer et de ne plus penser à rien au moins quelques heures. Un cosmos familier vint doucement le frôler. _Shaka_. Il rejoignit le patio.

Le blond était là, contemplant à travers ses paupières closes le rosier de son ami. La plante avait fait de nombreuses boutures et toutes se développaient à une vitesse anormale. Elles voulaient plaire à leur maître. Shaka n'avait pas de mal à imaginer le Suédois en train de leur parler et de les cajoler comme des chatons. Il sentit son regard dans son dos.

– Shaka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je t'attendais.

Un Aphrodite fatigué avança jusqu'à lui et passa une main affectueuse sur l'une des roses rouges écloses. Il se concentra un bref instant et son armure le quitta avec un sifflement pour se reconstituer dans son urne, posée dans un coin du jardin intérieur. Un silence habituel s'installa entre les deux gamins. Après un moment à le savourer, l'Hindou alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la large vasque centrale que le Chevalier des Poissons avait fait installer peu avant sa mission.

– Tu as vu Lucas ?

– Oui, mais il avait un entretien avec le Pope… Je l'ai juste croisé, répondit l'adolescent en s'installant en face de Shaka.

Le jet d'eau léger les séparait. Aphrodite perdit son regard dans l'eau, où la petite main de son compagnon avait plongé.

– Que t'a-t-il dit ?

– A quel sujet ?

– Ta mission.

– Il était content que je n'aie pas réussi.

– Tu n'as pas tué. Tu devrais être heureux aussi.

– J'ai désobéi à un ordre. Je n'ai pas écouté DM. Elle a failli me tuer à cause de ça.

Shaka laissa les mots glisser sur la surface limpide.

– Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

– Rien. Je devais faire quelque chose. C'était une cible. Mais j'ai repensé à toi et ce que tu avais dit… Shaka, pendant un moment… Je n'ai plus su qui écouter. Toi ou le Pope.

– Ce qui est important, c'est que tu fasses ce que tu penses être juste. On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un si facilement que ça.

– DM et Shura y arrivent. Shaka, ce sont des ennemis… Des _ennemis_… Le Grand Pope l'a dit… Ils veulent du mal à Athéna. On doit la défendre…

– Je ne dis pas que le Pope a tort.

– Tu avais l'air pourtant.

– Le Grand Pope est la voix d'Athéna. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne contredis pas ses ordres.

– Il est la Justice. J'ai douté et DM a eu raison.

Le Suédois regarda ses mains. Il sentait presque encore la gorge de Desdérone sous ses doigts, si proche et chaude. Si facile à trancher. Il sentait encore son cœur se serrer sans raison.

– Ce que je veux te dire Aphro, c'est que les vies sont précieuses. Même si ta cible est un ennemi, n'oublie jamais que c'est un humain. Avec un cœur, une âme et des pensées, des sentiments. Que c'est tout ça que tu supprimes à jamais. Ce qui t'a fait hésiter… C'est que tu as senti ça. Tu as senti la vie de Desdérone, là où Shura et Deathmask ne voyaient qu'une proie.

– C'est plus facile de voir ça comme ça, souffla le Chevalier des Poissons en baissant la tête.

Shaka le regarda. Il percevait dans son cosmos l'hésitation et le frisson qu'il ressentait encore à la pensée de cette mission. Nul doute que le Pope l'avait réprimandé et que le Cancer lui avait fait bien sentir qu'il avait désormais une dette envers lui. Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'Aphrodite. L'adolescent n'eut pas de gestes pour s'éloigner, comme il le faisait avec d'autres. Shaka était le seul avec Lucas, qu'il tolérait si près de lui.

– Ce que je te demande, Aphro… C'est de ne pas faire comme eux. Ne considère pas le fait de tuer, comme un honneur ou pire, un jeu. Il n'y a pas de gloire à avoir le sang de quelqu'un sur ses mains. C'est aussi ça, être un Saint. A prendre du plaisir à ce genre de chose, on devient juste un assassin, et rien d'autre.

Aphrodite eut un bref frisson et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas parler, avant de se lever.

– J'ai besoin de repos… Le voyage m'a fatigué, Shaka, annonça-t-il de sa voix douce mais basse en lui tournant le dos.

Une manière polie de lui demander de partir. Shaka ne fit pas remarquer que le Poissons avait encore des progrès à faire en matière de finesse et l'imita. Aphrodite ne le laissait plus sonder son cosmos. Il voulait cacher quelque chose. Effort inutile. Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris ce que c'était. Ce qu'il redoutait. Sans un mot, il quitta le Suédois qui resta un moment dans le patio désert.

Comment aurait-il pu dire à Shaka qu'il avait aimé cette mission ? Il avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau en suivant Desdérone dans la jungle, quelque chose qui faisait battre le cœur à une vitesse folle et lui rendait la tête plus légère que d'habitude. La traque, l'attente d'un faux mouvement chez l'ennemi… et surtout, le moment bref, trop bref, où il avait clairement senti la _peur_ dans ce corps pourtant plus expérimenté et puissant que le sien… Plus encore que la haine pour cette femme, il avait eu du plaisir à tout ça. A savoir qu'un adulte avait ployé devant lui, un enfant de onze ans, qu'il était devenu un instant la source de sa peur. Il n'avait jamais eu de sensation aussi forte et plaisante dans sa jeune vie. Il avait été… _la Force._ Ça avait été agréable, mais trop court. Ressentirait-il encore ce mélange étrange pour cette mission dont le Pope lui avait parlé ?

_Aphrodite, j'ai été très déçu par ton refus d'obéir alors que tu étais si près du succès. Toutefois, ton comportement général me fait penser que ce n'était qu'une erreur due à la nouveauté. Aussi, j'ai décidé de te donner une deuxième chance de me prouver ta valeur. A la prochaine mission qui se présentera, prépare-toi à partir. Je suis certain que cette fois-ci, tu ne me décevras pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Shaka ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il disait que c'était mal de ressentir du plaisir à tuer. Lui en avait eu à traquer. Shaka le haïrait s'il le savait. Shaka ne devrait jamais savoir. Lucas l'abandonnait. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais pour la Vierge, il avait la possibilité d'agir. Il ne perdrait pas ce gamin aux cheveux d'or qui lui témoignait de l'intérêt. Alors, le silence valait mieux.

La tête lui tourna légèrement. Aphrodite ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et alla se glisser péniblement sur son lit pour enfin se reposer.

* * *

Mû n'était pas rassuré. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les espions du Sanctuaire s'étaient faits plus discrets, pour finalement disparaître de Langhuishan. L'enfant aurait dû être heureux d'en être débarrassé, mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Cela lui paraissait trop soudain, trop beau pour être vrai. Un pressentiment étrange. Alors, il restait sur ses gardes. Ils avaient dû apprendre que l'enfant recueilli par le Vieux Maître n'était pas un petit garçon, mais une petite fille ; un bébé et non un enfant de 9 ans, et totalement dépourvu de cosmos qui plus est. S'ils avaient été satisfaits, ils seraient repartis bien plus tôt. Ils étaient restés car ils savaient qu'il était ici. 

Il soupira en prenant la direction des 5 Pics. Il aurait aimé que Maître Sion soit avec lui, pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule et se laisser bercer par sa voix douce. Il lui manquait tant.

– Chevalier du Bélier ?

Il se retourna par réflexe et se maudit de l'avoir fait. Quelle andouille ! Autant accrocher un panneau sur sa tête. Deux des trois espions étaient devant lui. Il sentait le troisième approcher derrière. _Une embuscade ?_

– Vous êtes bien Mû du Bélier… Nous avons eu du mal à vous retrouver, continua celui qui l'avait interpellé, en inclinant légèrement le buste en signe de salut.

Ces espions avaient l'air respectueux de la hiérarchie, Mû pouvait en tirer parti.

– Ce serait moins intéressant pour vous si c'était facile.

L'homme sourit.

– Mû, le Grand Pope désirerait s'entretenir avec vous au plus tôt. Nous sommes ici pour vous ramener en Grèce, votre place est au Sanctuaire, auprès d'Athéna.

– Le Grand Pope est un traître. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, répondit avec assurance l'enfant, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne supportait pas qu'on appelle l'usurpateur, du titre de son maître : Aussi, vous pourrez lui dire que je ne reviendrai au Sanctuaire que le jour où le véritable Grand Pope ou Athéna seront là.

– Mû… Vous savez que ces paroles peuvent vous coûter la vie ? Ce sont des blasphèmes contre le Sanctuaire et la Déesse elle-même !

Le gamin serra les poings. _S'ils ne peuvent pas me ramener en vie… Ils ont ordre de me tuer… Comme Aioros du Sagittaire…_Quelque chose de chaud dans son cœur. Cette… chaleur ! Il ressentait de nouveau son cosmos qui renaissait, après deux ans de silence.

– Ces paroles sont la vérité. Si vous voulez me tuer, essayez donc.

– Mû, ne nous compliquez pas la tâche, je vous en prie.

Le troisième homme était dans son dos, il le sentait porter les bras en avant pour le saisir par les épaules. _Pardon Maître, je vais vous désobéir_. Il se concentra et sentit la chaleur se faire plus forte. Il se tourna et posa la main sur le torse de l'homme derrière lui.

– Je vous l'ai dit, essayez…

Une décharge de cosmos frappa l'espion et le projeta à quelques mètres. Les deux autres sursautèrent. Le cosmos doré du Bélier l'entourait comme une seconde peau, rendant ses grands yeux brillants.

– …mais je ne suis pas si facile à tuer.

L'homme qui avait jusque là parlé avec Mû – et qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe –, consulta du regard son comparse. Celui-ci finit par hocher négativement la tête avant de rejoindre leur compagnon blessé. Ils n'étaient que des hommes normaux ; contre un Chevalier d'Or, même sans armure, ils ne pouvaient rien. Autant se résigner pour l'instant et informer le Pope, même si sa colère risquait de leur faire regretter leur décision.

– Bien, Mû, comme vous voudrez… Le Grand Pope avait encore un espoir après votre fuite, mais je vois que votre décision est prise. Vous serez indésirable au Sanctuaire lorsqu'il en sera informé.

– Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

– Peut-être devriez-vous, conclut l'espion.

Il dépassa Mû sans plus un mot et alla aider son compagnon à s'occuper du blessé. Le gamin concentra une nouvelle fois son cosmos pour se téléporter plus loin sur le chemin, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il ne réussirait pas à aller plus loin, il le savait. Son aura diminuait de nouveau. Au moins, il avait réussi à mentir de manière convaincante. A ne pas dire que le traître qui se cachait derrière le masque du Pope le terrifiait.

---------------------

Les deux espions restaient silencieux et firent un bandage précaire à leur compagnon. Il était inconscient mais vivant. Il n'avait été brûlé qu'à l'endroit où la main du Chevalier du Bélier l'avait touché.

A quelque distance de là, caché par les feuillages denses, le Vieux Maître n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Mû commençait à retrouver ses pouvoirs, c'était une bonne chose. Les prochains envoyés du Pope ne seraient pas d'inoffensifs indicateurs, mais des assassins redoutables, peut-être même d'autres Chevaliers d'Or. Et contre ses propres pairs, le Bélier ne pourrait pas se battre. Tant au niveau affectif qu'en terme de puissance, Mû n'aurait pas le dessus. Lui-même avait encore des amis au sein du Sanctuaire, et ce qu'on lui rapportait n'était pas de bon augure. Il valait mieux que le Pope les oublie tous les deux, lui et Mû, pour quelques temps. Ainsi il laisserait le temps à Athéna de reprendre ses droits. Sans l'appui – et la protection – de chevaliers, le moment venu, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

* * *

Il tourna la page du calendrier avec un certain frisson de plaisir. Un mois de plus à gouverner cette bande de moutons obéissants et dévoués, un mois de plus à être au sommet du monde. Un mois de moins, avant d'en être le maître incontesté. Le Pope se renfonça dans son fauteuil de cuir, les bras reposant sur les accoudoirs et les mains croisées sur son ventre. Le rôle de Grand Pope était moins contraignant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il y avait bien ces affligeants entretiens avec tel ou tel chevalier pour récompenser ou réprimander un comportement, pour envoyer en mission ou punir. Il ne pouvait pas y couper et avait fini par trouver ces jeux bien lassants. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert, c'était aussi les grandes plages de tranquillité dont il disposait. Une fois les problèmes du Sanctuaire réglés, il n'avait rien à faire pour le reste de la journée. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cela lui permettait de se promener un peu dans le domaine sacré, ou aux alentours, ou encore, de savourer le plaisir sans fin offert par ses thermes personnels. Pourtant, dans ces moments où il pouvait réfléchir et s'occuper de lui, il ressentait comme une sorte de vide, tout au fond de lui. 

Le poids de la solitude. Il vivait en ermite, sans jamais fréquenter ou discuter normalement avec d'autres personnes. Une partie de lui regrettait les contacts humains. Il aurait pu aussi se contenter de son autre personnalité, de l'Autre dans toute sa candeur… Il tourna le regard vers le miroir installé près du bureau. Il reflétait son image paisible, ses longs cheveux argentés effleurant le sol quand il basculait la tête. L'Autre le détestait. Il ne lui parlait que pour l'insulter et lui hurler des idées de paix et de gentillesse. S'il ne Le tenait pas enfermé dans un coin de son esprit, ce parasite tentait de reprendre le contrôle de leur corps et de réduire à néant tous ces efforts déployés depuis 2 ans. Comme tout serait facile s'Il décidait _enfin_ d'être de son côté… Ses pupilles sanglantes se posèrent sur celles du reflet. _Tu désapprouves mes méthodes, mais tu es bien content d'être là où tu es maintenant. A la prochaine Guerre Sainte, si guerre il y a, nous deux survivrons à coups sûrs. Et je ferai en sorte que nos beaux petits moutons s'en sortent aussi._

Restait maintenant le problème des brebis galeuses. Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas y penser, ça faisait trop jubiler l'Autre. La plupart des contestataires avaient revu leurs positions en voyant leurs camarades se faire décimer par DM et Shura. Dans le lot, il y avait bien des chevaliers réellement renégats, mais ce n'était pas la majorité. Les voix d'opposition s'étaient faites faibles pour se taire finalement et tout le monde était rentré dans le rang, sous la menace de deux assassins expérimentés. Cependant, il demeurait de ci, de là, quelques irréductibles qui n'avaient pas compris la leçon apparemment et continuaient de le défier ouvertement ou non. Des Chevaliers d'Argent surtout. En raison de leur puissance et de leur rang, c'était souvent à eux que l'on attribuait des apprentis, et cela leur donnait un pouvoir bien inquiétant. Ils avaient là un auditoire attentif et dévoué, qui ne remettait guère en question les paroles du maître. Des esprits jeunes et faciles à corrompre. L'avantage du système, c'était qu'un Chevalier d'Argent n'était pas trop difficile à remplacer. En changeant de maître, les apprentis oubliaient le précédent et le problème était réglé. Le Pope ne pouvait se permettre la même chose avec un Chevalier d'Or. La rébellion de Mû était pénible. Ses espions lui avaient rapporté l'incident de Langhuishan. Quelle nouvelle contrariante. Le Bélier recouvrait ses pouvoirs, ce qui le rendait dangereux. Il passait pour avoir le même potentiel que Sion lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le tuer celui-là. Mû était le seul désormais à avoir le savoir atlante indispensable pour réparer des armures, ainsi que celui de la médecine. Cela le rendait indispensable. Saga ne pouvait se permettre d'exécuter ce mioche têtu et fluet. Il lui serait très probablement utile dans le futur. Au moins, il savait où il était avec certitude : Langhuishan, auprès du Vieux Maître de la Balance. Il allait le laisser tranquille pour le moment, mais quand il aurait besoin de son savoir-faire, le Tibétain aurait intérêt à répondre présent ou il découvrirait qu'il y a pire que la mort sur cette bonne vieille Terre.

Le bruit lointain d'une porte le tira de ses réflexions. Des coups à la porte. Il grogna en remettant son masque et son casque. Celui qui osait le déranger allait le regretter s'il continuait à martyriser sa boiserie comme ça.

–Grand Pope ! Grand Pope ! Une nouvelle urgente…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde fluet qui tenait une liasse de missives à la main.

–Où te crois-tu pour ainsi me déranger !

–Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, mais… Une correspondance urgente vient d'arriver, du pays d'Asgard. Sa seigneurie Hilda de Polaris a exigé que vous seul en ayez connaissance, au plus tôt.

–Eh bien donne, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps.

Il se saisit des papiers respectueusement offerts et referma aussi sec.

Asgard, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu parler. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette beauté froide d'Hilda ? Le Sanctuaire et sa famille avait pourtant signé moult accords de protection et de fidélité mutuelle ; les Asgardiens avaient été jusqu'à dissimuler leurs propres armures en signe de bonne foi. Leur divinité ne faisait pas le poids face à la puissante Athéna.

Il s'assit et déplia les lettres. Il y avait là tout un tas de rapports, de profils patibulaires, et une longue requête d'Hilda. Saga bloqua sur l'un des CV peu reluisants qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce jeune homme, aux yeux glaciers, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…

_C'est Enrique Cortez…_

Tiens, pour une fois que l'Autre était utile… Il allait lui permettre de s'exprimer un peu.

_Tu le connais, ce chérubin ?_

_Il y a longtemps, il était au Sanctuaire. C'était un espion. Efficace je crois. _

_Et que lui est-il arrivé, à ton passe-partout ?_

_Sion l'a chassé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_Tu vois, tu peux être gentil quand tu veux._

Il sourit au silence soudain de l'Autre.

Il verrait bien ce que voulait Hilda à ce Enrique et s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à en retirer.

* * *

La neige tourbillonnait à l'infini dans la noirceur. Les flocons tombaient à flot du ciel d'encre, puis retournaient au néant. Il était glacé. Ses vêtements fins et humides lui collaient à la peau. Son souffle haché formait de petits nuages vaporeux. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Les yeux clairs guettaient la pénombre. Il sentait un regard mauvais sur lui mais sans savoir où il était. L'enfant continua d'avancer doucement, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se collait aux troncs d'arbres gelés dès que possible et tentait de calmer son cœur palpitant. Il détestait ça. Ce que le croque-mitaine appelait "Drift". _L'impulsion_. 

_Dans un royaume lointain, il y a très longtemps,_

_Vivait un roi et une reine sans enfants._

_La reine se lamentait _

_De ne pas obtenir ce que, plus que tout, elle désirait…_

Le soleil était mort pour 6 mois, et le froid de la nuit sans fin s'était abattu. La pénombre étrange s'était installée. Pas tout à fait obscure la journée, mais d'un noir d'encre la nuit. A travers les branches nues de certains arbres et le voile nuageux, l'enfant distinguait un morceau de lune bleuté. Elle surnageait au milieu des flocons qui tombaient sans interruption. C'était sa seule lumière. Elle donnait une teinte irréelle au paysage. La forêt enneigée devenait presque vivante. Il joignit les mains et souffla dessus. Il devait bouger ou il gèlerait.

_Un jour, elle eut envie des raiponces de la sorcière, leur voisine,_

_Et le roi se rendit à sa demande. Mais la vieille n'accepta_

_Qu'à la condition chagrine_

_Que son premier enfant, il lui céda._

_Peu après, une petite fille naquit_

_Qui, auprès de la sorcière, alla vivre._

_Elle l'enferma pour que nul ne la vit_

_Au sommet d'une haute tour sans porte… _

Il se remit à avancer, les sens en éveil. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient à peine dans la couche de neige gelée. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de vent ce soir. Il avait perdu le fil du temps. Il n'avait jamais eu de montre, et pour se repérer, il se basait sur la position du soleil. Mais dans la nuit éternelle, il n'avait pas beaucoup de points de repère. Au début, il avait compté mentalement les secondes, mais il oubliait de se concentrer et se prenait plus de coups. Lors des _drift_, il reprenait cette méthode mais elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Une _drift _pouvait durer très longtemps, plusieurs heures d'affilée. Ça dépendait de son habilité à échapper à Svend. La première fois, il avait fait l'erreur de revenir à la maison. Il avait presque eu le bras cassé quand le croque-mitaine lui était tombé dessus. C'était évidemment le premier endroit où il l'avait attendu. Les _drift_ étaient longues et perdues d'avance. Il le savait. Son cœur battait plus fort à cette pensée. Jamais il ne pourrait en gagner une. C'était comme lutter contre le courant violent de l'Umeälven.

_Raiponce se lamentait dans sa haute tour_

_Par laquelle nul ne faisait jamais de détour._

_Seule la sorcière la visitait. _

_Pour monter la rejoindre, elle lui disait :_

– _Raiponce, Raiponce, _

_Descends tes cheveux_

La règle était simple. Il devait échapper à Svend dans la forêt. Le premier à trouver l'autre avait gagné. Mais dans l'esprit du croque-mitaine, "gagner" et "perdre" étaient étrangement synonymes. La douleur des coups reçus était la même, et les plaies mettaient le même temps à se cicatriser. Trouver Svend le premier, c'était être sûr de souffrir, car jamais il ne pourrait s'attaquer à lui malgré toute sa haine… et il enfreignait la Règle numéro 7.

**Règle numéro 7 : Ne jamais s'attaquer au plus fort ; le plus fort mérite sa place**

Il ne pouvait que fuir, constamment, pour retarder l'inévitable moment où Svend le dénicherait et exercerait sa force. Penser qu'il avait une chance de gagner une _drift_, c'était juste une illusion de plus, affreusement douloureuse. Il finissait toujours par tomber de faim, de fatigue ou de soif. Sa mère était morte, mais même si elle vivait, qu'aurait-elle fait pour le protéger ? Rien, évidemment.

Il s'adossa à un arbre.

Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de toute façon. Une illusion encore, de croire en elle. Svend et elle étaient de mèche. Même maintenant qu'elle était dans son trou de terre, son ombre continuait de planer dans la maison et dans les yeux de Svend. Il avait instauré les _drift_ après sa mort. Comme le temps où elle lui lisait des histoires au bord de son lit semblait loin. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui l'avait vécu ?

_Un jour, un prince entendit la sorcière, et après son départ, s'approcha._

_Il voulait savoir qui était la belle jeune fille enfermée_

_Et pour qui son cœur s'amouracha._

_Il alla à la tour et cria :_

– _Raiponce, Raiponce_

_Descends-moi tes cheveux_

_Que je monte te rejoindre_

Etait-ce vraiment arrivé, ces moments paisibles et doux ? Cette main dans ses cheveux ? Il se mentait, _elle_ lui avait toujours menti. Svend avait raison. Ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé en lui, c'était le spectre de sa sœur. Celle qu'il avait tuée. Il lui avait pris sa beauté. Tout en lui criait la vie de cette fille. Sa mère avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, devenir longs, pour entretenir l'illusion. Qu'elle l'aimait, sa petite Aphrodite. Qu'elle l'avait détesté, quand le miroir s'était rompu, quand Svend avait coupé pour la première fois cette chevelure azurée. Le retour à la réalité l'avait déçue. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait laissé entre les mains du croque-mitaine, comme il se plaisait à le dire ?

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il était fatigué. Il toussa et se remit en route. Le mauvais regard était de nouveau sur lui. Il entendait un pas lourd étouffé. Svend se rapprochait. L'enfant trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à un branchage bas. Il était épuisé et sa gorge sèche lui faisait mal. Depuis combien de temps cette _drift_ durait ? Il ne sentait plus la faim mais la fatigue ne le lâchait plus. Il prit un peu de neige pour l'avaler et boire un peu. Le mal de gorge le reprit encore plus fort. Tenir. Encore tenir un peu. Svend avait pris son fouet. Il haïssait les fouets. Il haïssait ce qui y ressemblait. Il haïssait la Force. Il se haïssait d'être faible. Ses petits poings se serrèrent.

_Raiponce, Raiponce, _

_Descends-moi tes cheveux_

_Que je monte te rejoindre,_

_Pour t'emmener avec moi,_

_Te délivrer de cette prison sans porte_

Sa chevelure était coupée. Jamais le sauveur ne pourrait la remonter pour parvenir à lui. Jamais on ne le sortirait de sa tour sans porte ni murs.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière lui. Un souffle rauque. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il était trop épuisé pour essayer de s'échapper. Le gamin de 6 ans rentra la tête dans ses épaules, à moitié avachi sur le branchage. C'était la défaite.

– Seulement 4 heures, comment peux-tu prétendre valoir quelque chose en tenant _seulement_ 4 heures ? trancha la voix du croque-mitaine.

Une main sans douceur lui arracha sa chemise. Le glissement de la lanière sur la neige. Le gamin frissonna par avance.

_Raiponce, Raiponce,_

_Descends-moi tes beaux cheveux,_

_Que ton prince vienne te délivrer_

– Tu sais ce que tu mérites, pour une telle faiblesse ?

Aphrodite serra ses doigts sur l'écorce rugueuse.

_Désolé, mon Prince,_

_Raiponce a perdu ses cheveux_

_Et restera à jamais seule dans sa prison._

Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier au premier coup de fouet qui lui lézarda la peau.

* * *

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux lentement. Fixes et presque vitreux. Etait-ce encore un rêve ? Etait-ce la réalité, le réveil enfin ? Il eut un moment de doute. Une fenêtre d'où perçait une lumière éblouissante face à lui. Il n'arrivait à distinguer rien d'autre que ces rayons dorés qui chauffaient agréablement sa peau. Un tic-tac pas très loin de lui. Réconfortant. Il referma les yeux. Il était en sécurité, dans son Temple… Svend ne viendrait pas le chercher ici. Il n'y aurait plus de _drift_. _Non_… Ses yeux d'opale claire se rouvrirent, méfiants. Il sentait un regard. Insistant, pesant. Dans son dos, quelqu'un attendait. Ses muscles se tendirent. Une rose naquit dans sa main. Il la serra. 

---------------------

Quand le Chevalier des Poissons dormait, il perdait son masque glacial d'indifférence et son visage en devenait plus lumineux. En fait, "lumineux" n'était pas le bon terme, mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un plus juste. C'était comme si la poupée devenait humaine. Même s'il était gringalet… il se dégageait vraiment une grâce de lui. Quelque chose d'attractif. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il le surprenait perdu dans ses rêveries ou endormi, et il commençait à peine à remarquer comme la métamorphose était flagrante. Il se sentait bizarre quand il laissait son regard s'attarder sur les jambes fines et longues, puis remonter le long de la courbe du corps jusqu'à ce visage presque parfait. Une bouche fine de poupée, une peau pâle et des cheveux si bleus, qui avaient l'air si doux. Il aurait bien aimé les toucher, comme on touche un tissu pour en éprouver la douceur. Et surtout, il y avait les yeux. Ces si grands yeux, même pour un jeune adolescent. Si bleus, si fixes. Deux vrais poignards qui faisaient figer un instant quand on les regardait attentivement. C'était ces yeux qui, plus que tout, fascinaient chez le Suédois. Sa manière presque hypnotique de ne presque pas battre les paupières, en restant immobile, comme une statue. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à voir le douzième gardien comme ça ? Il ne savait pas trop. Ce n'était peut-être pas normal… Il demanderait à Shura.

---------------------

Aphrodite ne supportait plus le silence. Le souffle qu'on s'efforçait de rendre silencieux dans son dos, il le sentait presque sur sa nuque et ça le faisait frissonner. Il s'attendait à entendre glisser la lanière de cuir du fouet sur le sol. _C'est un rêve ? C'est encore un rêve ?_ Il savait bien être au Sanctuaire, mais sa terreur infantile reprenait le dessus. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la rose.

– Tu vas rester comme ça encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut sûre.

– Pourquoi, je dérange ?

– DM… maugréa le gamin en se retournant enfin. Il se redressa : On ne t'a jamais appris à rester dehors ? Je ne veux pas te voir chez moi.

– Achète-toi un doberman si tu veux pas me voir traîner ici.

– Sors de ma chambre.

– Pas sans toi, tu me suis, nabot. On est attendu.

– Tu sors et je te rejoins. Je ne te veux pas ici, insista le Poissons de sa voix atonale.

– Tu sais que t'es _vraiment_ effrayant ? se moqua DM. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le lit des mains : Vas-y, Aphrodite, fais-moi peur, proposa-t-il dans un sourire.

L'adolescent lui leva la rose presque sous le nez. Le Cancer sentit le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Il bloqua sa respiration par réflexe.

– Dis-lui ça à elle quand elle sera dans ton crâne.

– J'en ai marre de servir de cible. Rappelle-moi de t'acheter un jeu de fléchettes pour ton anniv', merdeux.

– Ne me provoque plus, et tu pourras garder tes économies.

DM jura entre ses dents. Il pourrait lui coller son poing dans la figure dans la seconde. En travaillant l'angle, ça lui casserait une dent ou deux et lui laisserait un souvenir impérissable. Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à se décider ? A cause du Pope qui lui avait confié le gamin ?

Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos.

– J'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse et de t'étaler. On doit aller au Palais.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu vas avoir l'occasion de montrer que tes dix doigts peuvent enfin servir à autre chose que cueillir les fleurs, merdeux.

---------------------

Quand Aphrodite le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans le séjour, le Cancer était en train d'observer Shaka. L'oiseau, haut perché, sifflait en gonflant les plumes en direction de l'Italien.

– Tu sais, commença l'adolescent quand il sentit la présence d'Aphrodite, avec des oignons et 15 minutes au four, ce truc doit être sacrément bon.

– Si tu t'empoisonnes avec, tant mieux.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda l'oiseau qui s'était calmé à sa venue. Il leva la main.

– Shaka, viens là. Fais pas attention aux parasites.

L'oiseau eut une hésitation puis rejoignit son perchoir précaire. Le Suédois le caressa doucement.

– Bon, ayé, c'est fini ta sucrerie ? demanda DM d'un ton agacé. Le Pope va être fou furieux si on arrive en retard.

– Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ?

– Si tu avais été à l'entraînement au lieu de pioncer, tu aurais été informé.

Le paradisier s'envola à nouveau en direction du patio. Aphrodite prit la rose qu'il avait bloquée derrière son oreille et mordilla doucement la tige, en suivant le Cancer.

Le Palais du Pope n'était pas très éloigné du Temple des Poissons. Ça ferait toujours moins de temps à supporter la présence de l'Italien. Ils marchaient à distance de voix l'un de l'autre, et quiconque les aurait vus ainsi aurait pensé que les deux enfants n'étaient pas ensemble.

– On va encore partir en mission, Camus dit qu'il y a pas mal de facteurs en ce moment. C'est Shura qui me l'a dit.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé, soupira Aphrodite.

Il détestait les commérages et les amis des amis des amis qui savaient toujours tout ce qui se passait partout. C'était à croire qu'il était impossible d'avoir une vie personnelle sans que tout le Sanctuaire ne le sache. C'était pour ça qu'il refusait toute présence dans son Temple, à l'exception de Shaka. L'Hindou se tenait éloigné aussi de ce genre de commère. Ou alors, on le tenait à l'écart… Aphrodite n'avait jamais vraiment vu le problème sous cet angle.

– Je sais, j'anticipe, objecta le Cancer. Bouddha sait que ton dindon porte son nom ? Il va adorer, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

– Si ça avait été un cochon, il aurait porté le tien.

– Ksss… Un jour, je t'étranglerai avec tes tripes, tu le sais ?

– Ne promets pas ce qui est au-dessus de tes capacités.

– N'ouvre pas ta grande gueule si tu ne veux pas que je sois tenté.

La conversation courtoise dût s'arrêter lorsque les deux frères ennemis parvinrent au Palais. Le garde alla informer le Pope de leur arrivée, et malgré un léger retard, ils furent autorisés à entrer en salle d'audience pour que le maître du Sanctuaire leur donne ses instructions.

---------------------

Saga s'était demandé un instant en combien de morceaux il découperait ces deux mioches s'ils avaient le culot de le faire poireauter. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient fait leur entrée au moment où il se préoccupait de savoir quel instrument serait le moins salissant. Ils mirent genou à terre et s'excusèrent, et après le blâme habituel, le Pope se tut un instant. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu. La mission qu'il allait leur confier était bien plus importante que celle qu'ils avaient affrontée ensemble. Plus question de test, il avait besoin de résultats concrets ce coup-ci.

Il remit ses idées en place en consultant rapidement ses notes.

– Chevaliers du Cancer et des Poissons, je pense que vous avez compris la raison pour laquelle je vous ai faits convoquer. Une mission d'une gravité extrême requiert vos compétences. Cette fois, _aucun_ échec ni _aucune _faiblesse ne sera pardonné. Il en va de l'intégrité du Sanctuaire et de ses relations diplomatiques. Connaissez-vous le pays d'Asgard ?

Aphrodite entendait ce nom pour la première fois. Le Cancer lui, semblait déjà plus au courant.

– C'est une contrée du Nord, je crois ?

– C'est exact. Il s'agit plus précisément d'un pays situé dans l'extrême nord sibérien. Il a également quelques portions de terre au Groenland qu'il partage avec la Norvège. Il était autrefois très étendu, mais l'histoire de l'URSS en a décidé autrement et a fini par ronger ses domaines. Aujourd'hui, Asgard est à peine plus étendu que le Sud de la Grèce émergée. Il est méconnu car très fermé, mais il joue un rôle essentiel pour notre planète. Vous savez que notre déesse, Athéna, renaît tous les 200 ans environ afin de lutter contre les puissances occultes. Les Asgardiens ont également leurs dieux, mais leur dieu suprême n'est pas aussi bon que notre Pallas. Il ne s'incarne pas dans une forme humaine et se préoccupe encore moins du sort de la Terre et de ses habitants. Il est en partie responsable de la situation climatique des régions nordiques de notre hémisphère. Odin est un dieu guerrier qui ne peut être apaisé que par sa prêtresse, la souveraine d'Asgard. Sa lignée passe pour être liée par le sang à ce dieu. Sans ses prières et offrandes, le froid polaire que subit ce peuple pourrait s'étendre rapidement au reste de la Terre et je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences…

– Ils ont décidé de s'attaquer au Sanctuaire ? demanda DM. Si la prêtresse est si puissante que ça, ils pourraient le faire…

– Dans le passé, c'est déjà arrivé. Mais le Sanctuaire a toujours été plus fort, par le nombre de ses guerriers. Le royaume d'Asgard ne compte que 7 guerriers. Bien que d'une grande force, ils ne rivalisent pas avec des Chevaliers d'Or ou d'Argent, mais sont tout de même dangereux. Cependant, le Sanctuaire et Asgard ont tissé des liens d'amitié. Les guerres intestines ne servent à rien, et nous avons autre chose à faire que sacrifier bêtement des hommes valeureux. La prêtresse actuelle, Hilda de Polaris, vient aujourd'hui demander notre aide, en vertu de nos accords de protection mutuelle. Une série d'attentats et de troubles les oblige à faire appel à nous.

– Le Sanctuaire se mêle de politique, Votre Altesse ?

– Chevalier du Cancer… Il s'agit ici de problèmes plus graves que de la simple politique. L'homme qu'on soupçonne d'être à l'origine de ces problèmes est un ancien espion et homme de main du Sanctuaire. Il emploie nos méthodes, pour déstabiliser Asgard. Si nous ne faisons rien pour le reprendre en main, Hilda présumera que nous le soutenons dans ses actions et rompra tout lien diplomatique. Elle a une très forte influence dans les pays d'ex-URSS, ce serait catastrophique pour le Sanctuaire de perdre un allié comme elle. Elle permet également au Domaine Sacré de maintenir le secret qui l'entoure et d'obtenir certains fonds. Nous faisons de même pour elle.

– Grand Pope, hésita doucement Aphrodite. Vous aviez dit qu'ils avaient leurs propres guerriers…

– Oui, Chevalier des Poissons. Mais ils ne sont "réveillés" que sur l'ordre de la prêtresse et seulement quand le royaume est menacé par une puissance étrangère. Ils ne l'ont pas été depuis près de 130 ans et Hilda se refuse à briser la vie paisible de 7 hommes de son royaume à jamais, pour un "simple" activiste issu de notre école. De plus, elle argue que nos méthodes étant les mêmes, nous aurons plus de facilité à l'arrêter, en douceur. Elle ne veut surtout pas que cela fasse de bruit. Et nous non plus. Si cet homme venait à tomber dans les mains de la police ou à être connu, le secret du Sanctuaire serait menacé et ça, ça ne doit arriver sous _aucun prétexte_. Le secret est notre sécurité. C'est pourquoi, j'ai accepté sa demande. Je vous ai choisis pour mener à bien cela.

– Juste…

DM regarda Aphrodite puis le Pope.

– Juste nous deux ?

– Le Chevalier du Capricorne est lui aussi parti en mission, et celui du Verseau n'est formé qu'à l'espionnage, pas à agir directement avec un homme dangereux. Il revient également de mission il y a peu et il doit se reposer à la demande de son instructeur.

_On voit les chouchoux_, pensa amèrement l'Italien. Le Pope était étonnamment protecteur envers Camus. Un goût particulier pour les Français ?

– Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes tout à fait qualifiés. Cet homme n'a aucun cosmos, mais il est passé maître dans la manipulation d'explosifs, d'armes à feu, le combat rapproché et surtout, la discrétion. Il connaît la façon de faire des chevaliers et s'attendra donc à vous voir vous servir de vos pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi, vous ne devrez pas les utiliser, ni emporter vos armures.

Même surprise chez les deux adolescents. Cela changeait la donne. Si l'autre en face était armé…

– Deathmask, tu es très doué en combat, je t'ai vu faire. Quant à toi Aphrodite, ton maître, Lucas de Cassiopée, ne tarit pas d'éloges dans ses rapports, sur tes capacités d'esquive et de réactivité. Vous êtes complémentaires et c'est votre force. Vous avez ordre d'appréhender la cible et de la ramener ici, si possible en vie mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Nous avons déjà des doutes sur les raisons de ses actes et des aveux ne nous intéressent que de manière superficielle. En cas d'échec de cette mission, la punition sera à la hauteur de la faute.

Il savoura le silence qui s'imposa suite à cette menace. Sous son masque, le Pope souriait. Il pouvait presque entendre leurs petits cœurs battre dans leurs poitrines oppressées. Il fit appeler son chef des gardes, qui remit aux deux chevaliers un court rapport résumant la situation, accompagné d'informations et de photographies sur l'homme.

– Il s'appelle Enrique Garcia Cortez. Il a environ 44 ans et était au Sanctuaire voilà 10 années. Cet homme a monté un groupe après avoir été chassé, qui se fait appeler "Lacrimosa". On le soupçonne d'être impliqué dans des tentatives de coups d'Etat en Amérique Latine et en Afrique Occidentale. Cortez, lorsqu'il était au Sanctuaire, rapportait de fausses informations sur les situations des pays qu'il visait pour pousser à l'intervention de chevaliers, afin d'éliminer des personnes gênantes pour ses commanditaires. Evidemment, après la découverte de la supercherie, il a été destitué et chassé, mais le mal était fait. Depuis, son groupe continue ses exactions sous couvert d'activités légales. On ignore quelles sont ses vraies motivations pour s'attaquer soudain à Asgard, mais il est assez évident que son objectif principal est d'entacher les relations avec nos alliés. Il peut également entraîner une assez forte déstabilisation du climat politique dans la région. Il agit peut-être sur contrat. Votre cible principale est bien Cortez et non le groupe. C'est lui la tête pensante. Mais le seul moyen de l'atteindre est de retrouver la trace de Lacrimosa, évidemment. Vous trouverez les informations importantes dans votre rapport. Hilda mettra à votre disposition tous les moyens nécessaires. N'oubliez pas que cette mission requiert de la discrétion et de l'efficacité. N'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs, sauf si la vie de l'un de vous est menacée. La voiture pour l'aéroport d'Athènes partira à 17 h 00 précises. Vous n'avez pas de délais pour réussir, mais évidemment, le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour sauver des innocents. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Les deux chevaliers le saluèrent et quittèrent la salle en silence.

Saga soupira et passa la main dans sa chevelure argentée. Pas sûr que les gosses aient tout compris. Hilda était pénible avec ses conditions de discrétion. Cette femme le tenait presque par la gorge. Si ça réussissait, elle aurait intérêt à accepter de dîner avec lui au moins une fois. C'était la première fois que Saga avait réellement une inquiétude pour une mission. Cette fois, ce n'était pas des chevaliers qu'ils allaient affronter, mais un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Un homme qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à utiliser une arme. Sans leurs armures, le Poissons et le Cancer seraient plus vulnérables que jamais. Une balle en plein front tue aussi sûrement un Saint que n'importe qui d'autre. Son petit Aphrodite allait être obligé de se donner à fond, enfin… Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Qu'il serait beau, tout entouré de neige, son corps gracile dansant une valse mortelle, tout environné de sang…

_Tu es répugnant ! _

Mince, il avait baissé ses barrières mentales…

_Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du tout, avoue-le ! Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est sauver les apparences_

_Je m'inquiète vraiment, mais vois-tu, je compense ça par la pensée de cette vision exquise que nous allons rater_

_Tu m'écœures…Comment peux-tu oser les regarder dans les yeux ?_

_Rassure-toi, je ne regarde pas que leurs yeux_

_Tu… Tu…_

_Tu es en colère ? Oh, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé bien voir ?_

_Pour qui me prends-tu donc ! Je ne suis pas aussi détraqué que toi !_

_Tu sais, s'il était encore vivant, j'aurais bien mis Kânon dans mon lit, ça t'aurait calmé de dormir de nouveau avec lui ?_

_Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de mon frère !_

Notre_ frère tu veux dire, je suis toi_

_Non. Je ne suis pas un monstre pareil_

_C'est vrai, toi tu as préféré l'enfermer vivant au Cap Sounion pour qu'il souffre d'une lente, très lente agonie. Vu comme ça, tu es un monstre encore plus barbare que moi_

_Je… Je…_

La voix de l'Autre se résigna et se tut. Ça marchait toujours de lui rappeler son bel amour fraternel. Le "gentil" Saga, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, n'était qu'un bel hypocrite.

---------------------

Les deux enfants descendaient l'escalier sans échanger de mot. DM feuilletait son ordre de mission alors qu'Aphrodite regardait le paysage. Il aimait la chaleur de la Grèce et du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver le froid et la neige. L'ombre massive du Temple des Poissons les arrêta bientôt.

– Cette fois, t'essaieras de pas jouer les gentils, prévint Deathmask sans regarder son vis-à-vis. Ils sont plusieurs et pas réglos dans leurs méthodes. Je ne pourrai pas te sauver la mise à chaque fois que tu te fous dans le pétrin.

– Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Oh que si, je m'inquiète, parce que je sais bien que tu ne vas rien faire de ce que je te dis.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui, laissant le Cancer en plan. L'adolescent ragea un moment puis s'en retourna pour rejoindre son propre Temple. Cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos. Le Pope aurait pu lui faire un autre cadeau que ce sale gamin à surveiller constamment. Il finirait par lui limer les crocs et les griffes et à en faire un gentil toutou qui lui mangerait dans la main.

---------------------

Aphrodite leva les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée dans son salon à la décoration spartiate. Il allait bientôt devoir partir pour cette nouvelle mission. La situation était différente de la première fois où il était parti avec Deathmask. Cette fois, la cible était un civil, ils n'auraient pas leurs armures et ils devraient agir avec discrétion et sans leurs pouvoirs. Allait-il de nouveau ressentir cette sorte d'excitation froide, comme face à Desdérone ? Pour l'instant, il avait beau penser à la mission et visualiser plusieurs scénarios de la traque, son cœur restait froid et indifférent. Il soupira. On lui avait appris à agir en Saint, pas comme un simple policier. Qu'est-ce que Lucas dirait s'il était là ? Le Pope l'avait peut-être déjà envoyé en missions de ce genre, il aurait pu le renseigner sur les méthodes, sur Asgard, lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'entendait pas grand chose à la politique. Il avait vaguement saisi que ce Cortez avait une dent contre le Sanctuaire, et essayait de monter Asgard contre lui. Mais la partie du conte sur les commanditaires et tout ça, c'était flou pour lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paradisier doré qui avait trouvé refuge sur une plante suspendue près de la cheminée – qu'il n'avait encore jamais pensé à essayer. Lucas n'était plus là. Il s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre, ce petit Français, Misty. Drôle de nom. Il lui volait Cassiopée. Ce sale gamin… Lucas l'oublierait, maintenant qu'il devait entraîner cet intrus. Il serait gentil avec lui comme il l'avait été avec lui. S'il se faisait mal au poignet après une journée d'entraînement trop rude, il lui offrirait sûrement à lui aussi une tasse de lait chaud avec un peu de caramel dedans pour se faire pardonner et faire partir la douleur… Aphrodite passa machinalement la main sur son poignet gauche. Lui qui était gaucher, cet incident l'avait contraint à se servir plus de sa main droite. Une foulure qui avait mis du temps à guérir. Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était presque devenu ambidextre. L'oiseau siffla doucement. Lucas n'était plus qu'un fantôme maintenant. Mais Shaka… Shaka était là, il était intelligent – même si le reconnaître ne plaisait guère au Suédois. Lui pourrait lui dire que faire face à cet homme, cet _ennemi_. Il se leva et sortit pour descendre jusqu'au sixième Temple.

---------------------

Un endroit blanc, très lumineux. Il se sentait léger, comme dans un rêve et pourtant, son esprit était attentif à tout, captant les sons les plus infimes, les mouvements les plus légers. Il se concentra et essaya de s'élever un peu plus au-dessus de la puissante lumière. Elle se scinda peu à peu en tâches de lumières. Certaines étaient plus brillantes, d'autres prenaient des couleurs dorées ou sanglantes, de minuscules semblaient presque noires. S'élever encore, apaisé, attentif… Les tâches devenaient des points. Ils n'avaient pas tous la même taille, ni la même force. Quelques-uns étaient bien plus lumineux que les autres, il sentait leur aura le caresser doucement, telle une brise chaude. Elle allait de l'un à l'autre des points très brillants. Il essaya de se concentrer pour compter un groupe de points dorés qui avait attiré son attention. Ils étaient au nombre de 11. Il voulut s'approcher un peu plus. Certaines des petites auras étaient étranges… Deux d'entre elles, presque accolées, étaient identiques et le reflet l'une de l'autre ; l'une d'entre elles avait l'air de scintiller presque douloureusement… Deux autres avaient une étrange couleur rappelant de la glace. Froides. Et tristes. Eprouvant de la souffrance. L'une d'elles devint un peu plus forte et il sentit son aura parvenir jusqu'à lui consciemment. Il frissonna en la sentant appeler son cosmos. _On_ l'appelait… Il devait revenir…

Il se laissa doucement tomber vers la lumière de toutes ces vies et sentit progressivement le poids de son corps. La lumière quitta son esprit et il perçut de nouveau ce qui était une réalité parmi d'autres.

– Aphro ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda l'Indien sans quitter la position du Lotus qu'il avait prise.

– Non. Pardon… Je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa son vis-à-vis.

Shaka sourit mentalement. Aphrodite avait une manière particulière de dire "pardon". Sa voix baissait légèrement et prenait un ton presque suppliant durant un instant. Même son accent scandinave devenait un peu plus fort. Un tic dont il n'avait probablement pas conscience.

– Tu ne me déranges pas, Aphro.

– Tu méditais.

– Je peux reprendre ça plus tard. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

La Vierge connaissait assez le Poissons pour savoir que celui-ci faisait rarement l'effort de venir le voir sans une raison derrière.

– Je repars en mission avec DM.

– Déjà, soupira doucement Shaka.

– Shaka, un attentat, c'est une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça fait souffrir des gens.

– Même si la personne qui le fait a une bonne raison ?

– L'intention peut être bonne, mais du moment que ça fait du mal à des gens innocents, elle devient mauvaise.

– Donc, c'est un ennemi. Quelqu'un de mauvais.

– Vous devez arrêter un poseur de bombes ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est les ordres. Mais ce n'est pas un chevalier. C'est un homme mauvais. Un ennemi.

– Aphro, tu sais ce que je pense de ça. Ça reste un homme. Et tuer…

– C'est un ennemi. S'il est mauvais, alors il n'y a pas de mal à l'arrêter Shaka. Tu l'as dit, il fait souffrir des gens.

– Combattre le feu par le feu, ce n'est pas une solution non plus.

– On peut aussi le ramener vivant. Ça dépendra de lui, murmura Aphrodite pensif. Je vais partir maintenant. Excuse-moi encore de t'avoir dérangé.

Le Saint tourna les talons pour quitter son ami.

– Aphro… Quoi qu'il arrive… N'oublie pas une chose, juste une chose, pour moi.

– Quoi ?

– Bon ou mauvais, quand on tue quelqu'un, c'est une lumière unique qui s'éteint à jamais, comme un feu qu'on étouffe. On ne tue pas sans être tué en retour aussi.

– …Je m'en rappellerai. Au revoir Shaka.

– Au revoir.

Shaka n'aimait pas cela. Il avait encore eu cette sensation désagréable, comme au retour du Poissons de sa mission de baptême. Son visage restait froid et impassible, mais quelque chose en lui souriait doucement. Il était juste venu le voir pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà de cet homme qu'il devait assassiner. Dans l'esprit du Suédois, apparemment, détruire le Mal excusait la faute. Et on l'encourageait dans ce sens. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

---------------------

Le Saint des Poissons prit son sac et alla admirer une dernière fois ses rosiers. Ils grandissaient bien et devenaient vigoureux. Il effleura les pétales d'une rose éclose puis fit apparaître sa jumelle dans sa main.

– Tu seras avec moi là-bas aussi ?

_Je te protègerai_

_Le Mal ne t'atteindra pas_

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur la rose qu'il avait caressée, puis bloqua celle qu'il avait matérialisée dans le nœud de sa petite queue. Ses cheveux avaient suffisamment poussé pour lui permettre la fantaisie, et pour le voyage, il préférait ne pas les avoir dans le cou. Devoir défaire les nœuds à l'arrivée n'était pas un moment de plaisir. Une brève lumière attira son attention vers l'urne de son armure, sagement posée près de quelques orchidées qu'il avait achetées peu avant.

– Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Tu restes ici monter la garde.

Une lueur lui répondit. Il se sentait nu sans elle, mais les ordres du Pope étaient clairs… Deathmask devait déjà attendre devant la voiture. Il se mit en route.

Comme il l'avait deviné, le Cancer était déjà arrivé et attendait, adossé à la berline qui les conduirait à l'aéroport. Il avait moins de chemin à faire depuis son Temple. Il siffla en voyant arriver le Scandinave.

– Wow, tu sais que tu es presque à l'heure !

Le Poissons préféra ne rien répondre. Le chauffeur prit ses bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre tandis que les deux adolescents prenaient place. DM vérifiait les piles de son walkman pendant que son confrère regardait le paysage qui défilait sans vraiment le voir.

– C'est bien pour toi, cette mission. C'est comme un retour au pays, taquina l'Italien en changeant ses piles.

– Sans doute.

_Mouais, toujours aussi bavard_, pensa le Cancer. Décidément, les voyages étaient plus intéressants avec Shura. Ou même tout seul. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il aussi à essayer de nouer un semblant de discussion avec ce merdeux ? Encore une fois, il ne se comprenait pas. Il regarda l'enfant. Il avait l'air plus âgé avec la lumière de la fenêtre et ses yeux azurs posés dans le lointain. Une poupée… Encore la même image qui lui revenait. Une poupée immobile qui se laissait balader. Une poupée amusante avec laquelle jouer, à défaut de pouvoir la dresser tout de suite… Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il fallait qu'il se sorte ce genre d'idées de la tête. Le Pope gueulerait s'il abîmait le Poissons. Tant qu'il serait sous sa responsabilité, il serait tranquille… Vivement qu'il fasse ses preuves et que le Suédois soit de nouveau apte à se faire cogner sans risques. Le gamin prenait trop de grands airs et oubliait à qui il avait affaire.

– Tu sais, je vais essayer un truc durant cette mission.

Le soupir étouffé d'Aphrodite lui convint comme invitation à s'expliquer.

– Paraît que les Indiens d'Amérique dévoraient le cœur de leurs proies pour s'approprier leur force et scalpaient les humains pour prouver leur valeur.

– Tu crois à ce genre d'histoires ?

L'Italien plongea ses yeux sombres dans les opales qui s'étaient tournées vers lui. _Beau regard._

– Moi, non. Les couillons au Sanctuaire, oui.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux. Ce Deathmask était encore plus taré qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Le ciel était clair et dégagé, semblable à un beau ciel d'été. Pourtant, il régnait un froid sec et pénétrant. Il émanait de l'air et de la neige dure entassée un peu partout. Deathmask jura en sortant du petit aéroport. 

– Pourquoi on nous envoie toujours dans des trous paumés pour les missions, hein ? Moi aussi, je veux aller sur la Côte d'Azur comme le Rouquin.

– Qui ?

Deathmask regarda Aphrodite, semblant attendre une lueur d'intelligence dans ces yeux aussi bleus que le ciel d'Asgard. Elle fut trop longue à venir pour sa faible patience.

– Le Rouquin… Camus ! Réveille-toi.

– Appelle les gens par leur nom, ça sera plus rapide.

– Pardon de ne point respecter les convenances, messire.

Aphrodite se désintéressa du Cancer et de son ironie mordante. Son regard se posa sur la ville qui se devinait à l'horizon. L'aéroport ne devait pas être ouvert toute l'année, et on l'avait placé à bonne distance de cette cité qui avait l'air assez modeste. Asgard ressemblait tant à la Suède… La même neige éternelle, le même jour rayonnant, les mêmes forêts qui s'étalaient de ci et de là… La même impression diffuse de malaise et d'étrangeté. Comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas naturelle et cachait un danger. _Le croque-mitaine_. Le gamin ferma brièvement les yeux et fit apparaître une rose pour la serrer dans ses doigts, puis il la porta à la bouche pour mordiller doucement la tige.

_Le Mal ne t'atteindra pas_

_Je te protègerai toujours_

Il entendit un éternuement derrière lui.

– Quand on revient de cette mission, je demande au Pope des vacances en Sicile, annonça DM en enfilant des gants épais et en rajustant son col.

– C'est chez toi ?

– Ouais. Des pâtes, du soleil, des oliviers, la mer chaude. Faut être barge pour vivre dans un pays comme ça.

– On s'y fait.

Deathmask le regarda, dubitatif. Il avait un bon exemple des méfaits du froid sur l'esprit humain quand il voyait le Poissons. Aphrodite devina ses pensées et souffla entre ses dents d'un air méprisant, ce qui fit sourire le Cancer.

Un homme venait à leur rencontre. Il était chaudement emmitouflé et quand il fut près d'eux, ils virent à ses cheveux blancs qu'il devait avoir dépassé l'âge de la retraite légale.

– Messieurs… les chevaliers du Sanctuaire ? hésita l'homme en regardant les deux enfants devant lui.

– Vous êtes ? répliqua sans chaleur le Cancer.

Il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le regarde de haut comme cela.

– Antoneï Baldr, votre contact. La prêtresse Hilda m'a demandé vous aider dans cette mission, de manière officieuse. Je suis agent de surveillance de télécommunications, et mon équipe est sur la piste du Lacrimosa depuis longtemps.

– Officieusement ? Autrement dit, en cas de pépin, vous ne serez en rien mêlé à l'embrouille, sourit DM.

– A vous de ne pas provoquer d'ennuis, acquiesça Baldr. Venez, j'ai loué une chambre à l'hôtel Isle. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler qu'ici.

Il s'approcha des bagages, mais les deux enfants les saisirent et le dépassèrent sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de porteur, juste d'un informateur. Antoneï Baldr soupira. Ces adolescents étaient bizarres. Etait-ce vraiment ces hommes tant vantés par Hilda de Polaris et sensés constituer une élite ? Il n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper sur ça. Pensif, il rejoignit les deux Saints et les devança pour les guider.

---------------------

– Voilà qui est déjà mieux. Il fait plus chaud ici que dehors et en cette saison, le temps change si vite ! se réjouit d'un air forcé Baldr en suspendant son manteau dans l'entrée de la chambre. Cette chambre n'est pas très grande, mais elle est confortable et discrète. L'hôtel Isle est près du centre-ville aussi, ça pourra vous aider dans votre mission.

Les Saints posèrent leurs affaires sur chacun des lits et eurent le réflexe de regarder par la fenêtre. Ils avaient vu la ville sommairement lors de leur trajet en voiture. L'architecture était d'un style plutôt ancien et l'ensemble sombre. Si on enlevait les voitures, les antennes télés et les fils électriques, on aurait tout à fait pu se croire projeté deux cents ans en arrière, en pleine campagne allemande.

– Walhalla est une petite ville qui veut rester près de ses racines… Ça la rend triste à voir, mais elle est chaleureuse, expliqua sommairement Baldr. Vous n'y resterez pas assez longtemps pour l'aimer, je pense.

– Espérons, répondit DM en s'asseyant sur son lit. Pas envie d'avoir vos sales têtes de pâlichons en manque de soleil.

Baldr soupira mentalement. Le Sanctuaire était un endroit curieusement peuplé et dirigé. Leur envoyer un muet et un exaspérant n'était pas un cadeau. Surtout vu leur âge, ils ne devaient pas avoir 15 ans.

– Bon, on est là pour le boulot, alors parlons boulot, reprit DM que le silence exaspérait. On a été briefés avant de venir, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre de plus ?

– Certains renseignements qui ne figurent peut-être pas dans vos ordres et que nous avons appris il y a peu. Et aussi vous guider, vous ignorez tout de Walhalla.

– Lui, il s'y connaît en repérage, argua Deathmask en désignant Aphrodite. Il a une vraie boussole dans le crâne. Si vous nous suivez partout comme un clebs, on va se faire remarquer et en plus, vous pourriez être tué si le pépin arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

– Rassurez-vous, je ne serai pas avec vous. Je retournerai à notre antenne locale quand vous… enquêterez.

Antoneï ouvrit une chemise qu'il tenait cachée sous son manteau durant le trajet.

– Messieurs… Deathmask et Aphrodite, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en les regardant successivement. Ils acquiescèrent : Bien au moins maintenant, je peux vous identifier…

– Pourquoi nous demander nos noms seulement maintenant ? interrogea Aphrodite en le fixant. Nous aurions pu être les mauvaises personnes.

– Si c'était le cas, j'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour procéder à votre… arrestation, annonça de sa voix douce Baldr en montrant son arme, sagement rangée dans sa poche-revolver.

– Pas besoin de la jouer "sale flic" avec nous, cracha DM. Balancez ce que vous avez à dire, et cassez-vous.

Aphrodite l'interrogea du regard. Le Cancer était bien énervé d'un seul coup. Par peur ? De quoi, alors ? L'homme ou son arme ? Il était curieux de savoir mais il ne se leurrait pas : l'Italien ne lui dirait rien, du moins devant Baldr.

L'homme justement, essaya de ne pas relever le fait qu'on l'invitait à partir. Il avait des ordres lui aussi et devait les remplir pour satisfaire la prêtresse. La jeune femme avait à peine une vingtaine d'années, mais c'était le genre de personne à ne pas énerver. Difficile de dire si elle tenait son caractère farouche de sa mère ou de son père, qu'on prétendait être Odin lui-même.

– Même si je vous ennuie, mes consignes sont strictes, Deathmask.

– Pour vous, ce sera "Monsieur Deathmask".

– Hilda de Polaris ne désire pas d'éclats dans cette opération. Aussi je dois veiller à ce que vous restiez discrets.

_Un guetteur_, pensa Aphrodite. Un observateur qui devait les espionner. C'était ça, la politique ? C'était quelque chose de bizarre, qui faisait surveiller ceux venus aider. C'était bien une idée de femme ça. Sans la connaître, il n'aimait pas cette Hilda. C'était pour elle qu'ils étaient là avec DM. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

– Comment ça un tatouage ?

– Oui, comme celui-ci, expliqua Baldr en donnant une photo à Deathmask. Il est caractéristique des membres du Lacrimosa, et est porté sur la main droite, dans la paume.

– Ça a une sale gueule, tu trouves pas ? demanda le Cancer en donnant l'image au Poissons.

Il s'en saisit. Le tatouage était simple. Il se composait d'un écusson en forme de larme à l'intérieur duquel figuraient deux "L" dos à dos en lettres gothiques. _Pourquoi choisir une larme ?_ se demanda le Suédois. Ces hommes étaient mauvais, mais leur symbole était étrange. Il rendit la photographie à Baldr, qui poursuivit.

– Les responsables du groupe ont un ajout sur le leur : un "s" minuscule sous les deux "L".

DM et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose. _Sanctuaire_.

– Ce n'est pas logique, ces tatouages, remarqua le Poissons. Ils veulent être discrets et tatouent ça sur la main. C'est visible.

– Ils ne cherchent pas vraiment la discrétion, mais la reconnaissance. Ils revendiquent ouvertement leurs attentats et s'amusent même à téléphoner aux brigades de déminage et à la cellule anti-terroriste qui leur est attribuée.

– C'est des marrants, se moqua DM. De redoutables vilains méchants, dîtes donc.

– Leurs victimes ont moins d'humour qu'eux. Ils ont commis 4 attentats en trois mois en Asgard. Deux n'ont fait que des dégâts matériels mais les deux derniers ont causé la mort de six personnes et des blessures à une vingtaine d'autres.

– Leurs cibles ? intervint le Suédois en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Baldr accrocha une carte d'Asgard au mur pour leur permettre de mieux visualiser.

– Le premier, ici, à Osgordr, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la frontière. Ils ont fait sauter des entrepôts appartenant à une usine chimique. Ça a provoqué une grosse panique mais ils n'avaient pas choisi les entrepôts utilisés. L'usine est surprotégée, c'était une manière de montrer leur habilité.

– Un lien avec le Sanctuaire ?

– Oui, Deathmask. La société lui reverse une part de ses fonds, à la demande d'Hilda.

– Continuez.

– Le second attentat a eu lieu dans la région de Jotunheim. Le plus gros relayeur électrique et informatique a été détruit. Il commence à peine à re-fonctionner. Jotunheim est un endroit propice aux implantations de sociétés et donc, de capitaux. Des projets sont en cours, et qui ont été retardés par cette explosion.

DM et Aphrodite s'échangeaient parfois de légers regards, cherchant à voir si l'autre réfléchissait pareil. Lacrimosa attaquait bien le Sanctuaire, en visant son argent. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas encore très bien pourquoi choisir Asgard.

– Les attentats meurtriers ont eu lieu à Hel, dans une école, puis à Hotanburg, dans une bibliothèque très fréquentée.

– Ils attaquent les gosses, les livres, le pognon. Tous les fronts importants, résuma DM. Ils sont pas cons.

– Il leur manque un point, murmura Aphrodite. L'administration.

– En effet, ainsi que l'Etat lui-même. Vues leurs méthodes, nous pensons qu'ils ne s'attaqueront pas à Hilda de Polaris directement. Le palais d'Yggdrasil où elle réside est beaucoup plus au Nord et vu l'accélération de leurs actions, ils n'auront pas le temps de se rendre là-bas. Ils vont s'attaquer à des cibles faciles encore une fois avant d'envisager l'attaque frontale.

– Tuer un dirigeant, c'est une déclaration de guerre.

– Et ils n'en veulent pas à Asgard, soupira DM. Mais au Sanctuaire. C'est pas Hilda qu'ils tueraient. C'est le Grand Pope.

– Mais comme ils ne peuvent pas à cause des Saints, ils s'attaquent à Asgard, conclut Aphrodite.

– Nous craignons une attaque sur la sœur d'Hilda, Freiya. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, nous doutons que ce soit leur prochaine cible.

– Etalez vos preuves, ordonna DM plus qu'il ne le proposa.

Baldr prit un stylo dans sa poche et traça une ligne entre les différents lieux d'attentats.

– Asgard est un pays peu peuplé vous savez. Surtout ici, au Sud. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont attaqué que des villes importantes, pour marquer. Les villages ne les intéressent pas. Nous pensons qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Walhalla… Regardez cela.

La ligne sur la carte formait un "S" couché grossier, dont la dernière branche touchait Walhalla.

– C'est la plus grosse ville du secteur et nous avons trouvé une carte de la région sur les lieux du dernier attentat. Nous avons surveillé cette ville et sa voisine, Norne ; c'est ici que des hommes de Lacrimosa ont été repérés il y a quelques jours. Nous savons qu'ils font des repérages avant chaque attentat.

– Bon, si vous les connaissez si bien, alors vous allez nous dire leur prochaine cible maintenant ?

– Nous faisons des suppositions seulement. Comme vous l'avez dit tous les deux, ils attaquent des symboles. Le savoir, la jeunesse, l'économie. Pour atteindre l'Etat, si c'est bien ce qu'ils veulent, il leur faut attaquer un bâtiment de l'administration. Il y en a beaucoup en ville et nous n'avons aucune idée de leur choix.

– Les autres cibles avaient des liens avec le Sanctuaire, pourquoi ne pas en chercher dans ce cas-là aussi ? proposa Aphrodite.

– Nous l'avons fait. 4 bâtiments sont sortis du lot. (Baldr sortit de sa chemise des photos qu'il épingla au mur près de la carte, avec un peu de difficulté). L'Immeuble des Impôts et celui des services sociaux de l'Enfance ont des rapports avec le Sanctuaire. La mairie au palais Glitnir et le centre des Affaires Etrangères ont été et sont toujours financés en partie depuis la Grèce.

– Ça ne va pas être facile de savoir quelle cible ils ont choisie, soupira DM. Au moins, on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

– Vous prenez ça à la légère… s'offusqua l'Asgardien.

– Vous êtes là pour la dramatisation. Alors laissez-nous le côté humour du trip. Alors, vous avez dit que vous avez repéré des copains à Cortez...?

– Nous les avons perdus de vue. Cortez ne se déplacera que le jour de l'attentat avant de disparaître encore préparer la suite de son plan. Vous êtes là pour l'arrêter, nous on pourra se charger du menu fretin. Cortez nous glisse sans arrêt entre les mains. Il a avec lui une espèce d'accoutrement bizarre, qui le rend insensible aux balles des armes à feu.

_Une armure ?_ Les deux Saints se regardèrent, surpris. Cortez avait été espion, pas apprenti au Sanctuaire. Comment pouvait-il avoir et porter une armure ? Où l'avait-il eue ? Ça changeait la donne. Eux n'avaient pas les leurs. C'était ça qui avait vraiment décidé le Pope et Hilda à faire appel à eux. Contre un homme en armure, des policiers ou même une armée sont inutiles. La protection empêche la plupart des blessures. Seuls des chevaliers peuvent les combattre. Restait encore à savoir quelle armure il pouvait bien pu avoir prise avec lui…

– Vous avez le début d'une piste quand même ? demanda DM.

– L'un des hommes que nous avons repérés est un des lieutenants de Cortez, Michaël Bifrost, un Asgardien. Il doit donner les renseignements utiles sur notre pays à ce terroriste. Il saura peut-être où se trouve son chef et les détails des opérations en cours.

– On part donc à la chasse au Mickey, conclut DM en se levant. Finalement, cette mission risque d'être marrante.

Aphrodite resta silencieux. Le Pope ne leur avait pas dit pour l'armure de Cortez. Et sûrement pas par oubli. Cortez… Cet homme, qui était-il vraiment ?

* * *

_Ne t'en fais pas, papa est là, papa va te sortir de là…_

_Mais il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. _

_C'est un jeu, oui… Un jeu où celui qui ferme les yeux perd. Tu as compris ?_

_Papa ne te laissera plus jamais, Vital._

_Je les ferai tous payer._

* * *

– Par où peut-on commencer ? demanda Aphrodite en jetant un œil aux alentours. 

– L'important, c'est de mettre la main sur Mickey. Lui, il crachera le morceau et nous mènera à Cortez.

– Il ne voudra sûrement pas coopérer.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, assura DM en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts d'un air peu engageant.

_Une vraie caricature_, pensa le Suédois en soupirant. De légers nuages commençaient à voiler le ciel. Baldr avait raison, le temps tournait vite. Comme en Suède.

– Dis, le merdeux… Toi aussi, tu te demandes ce que le Pope cache, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sérieux dans la voix de Deathmask surprit Aphrodite, qui lui adressa un regard troublé. L'Italien le dévisagea.

– Pour l'armure ?

– Oui. Y'a des choses pas claires au Sanctuaire, mais une règle est immuable, c'est qu'une armure, ça ne se porte pas comme une fringue. Je paierais cher pour savoir comment Cortez a eu la sienne et pourquoi le Pope ne nous a pas prévenus.

– Il doit le sous-estimer. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que nous n'avons pas les nôtres…

– Et alors ? On reste des Chevaliers d'Or, avec ou sans elles. On ne fera qu'une bouchée de ce mec. Juste après lui avoir demandé d'éclaircir notre lanterne.

Le Suédois n'avait jamais connu ce côté-ci de DM, insatisfait et lucide. Le Cancer serait-il plus sérieux qu'il n'en donnait l'air ? Difficile de juger pour l'instant. Ils devaient se reconcentrer sur leur cible du moment : Bifrost, le lieutenant de Cortez. Le meneur devait certainement se savoir recherché par le Sanctuaire, et se cacher ; seul l'un de ses hommes pourrait les aider à le débusquer. Cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

DM jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la photographie que leur avait donnée Baldr avant de les quitter. Le Mickey n'avait aucun signe réellement distinctif, mis à part son tatouage, qui l'identifiait au premier coup d'œil. Il avait au contraire la tête du parfait Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde rangé, brun aux yeux verdâtres, avec une petite moustache sage et des rides par ci, par là. L'adolescent jeta un œil aux quelques passants qui arpentaient la rue. La moitié des hommes pouvaient passer pour son sosie. Il rangea la photo dans la poche de son anorak.

Ils venaient d'arriver à une petite place ronde, centrée sur une superbe fontaine d'inspiration gothique, pour l'instant éteinte. Quelques enfants jouaient au ballon à son pied.

– Bon… Concrètement, on a deux manières de retrouver le bout de son nez à celui-là.

– Solution 1 : montrer sa photo, je suppose ?

– Exact. Seulement, on court le risque qu'un cafteur aille le prévenir qu'on le cherche. Ça le rendrait plus prudent.

– Ca serait la méthode la plus efficace pourtant. Quel est l'autre choix ?

– On marche à l'instinct. Franchement, ce mec a une tête de blaireau, avec quand même un cerveau en état de marche. Il doit avoir une planque en ville, mais il ne doit pas y rester toute la journée, sinon, il se ferait remarquer.

– Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

– L'expérience, le merdeux. Leçon du jour : une cible qui se sait recherchée, ne va jamais rester longtemps au même endroit. Elle va chercher à bouger son cul pour être insaisissable. Mickey a un point de chute, mais il doit tourner en ville la journée.

– Sûrement chez des complices, ils sont plusieurs ici.

– Il n'y a rien de tel pour se faire repérer. A moins d'être un bar homo, un endroit où des mecs se réunissent tous les jours ou presque en douce, ça attire l'attention du voisinage. Surtout en temps d'attentats. La trouille, ça fait prendre les gens pour des James Bond amateurs.

– Alors à quoi penses-tu ? Ils ne peuvent pas aller dans les rues, il fait trop froid et ça éveillerait encore plus les soupçons.

– Tu commences à piger le truc. Nouvelle leçon : un arbre se cache toujours mieux dans la forêt. Ça, c'est Shura qui me l'a appris.

– … C'est un peu gros là, hésita Aphrodite. Tu sous-entends que Bifrost irait dans des endroits avec du monde?

– Le dernier endroit où la police penserait à le chercher, sûre qu'elle est qu'il se planque. Et crois-moi, un type dans un centre commercial ou une fête foraine, c'est dix fois plus difficile à remarquer et arrêter que quelqu'un de tout seul et isolé.

– Franchement, ça me paraît bancal.

– M'en fous. C'est moi l'aîné, toi tu te contentes de suivre et de regarder. Première étape : chercher une carte de cette foutue ville. Par ce temps de chien, dans ce pays de chien, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où on a envie d'aller se réchauffer les miches.

Aphrodite n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par les explications du Cancer. Lorsqu'on est recherché, on se cache, on ne s'affiche pas. On efface ses traces. _Comme avec Svend, rester invisible_. _Ne pas craquer._ DM prenait vraiment Bifrost pour un imbécile. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient guère d'autres choix pour l'instant, il fallait bien qu'ils commencent à faire des recherches, quitte à ce que leurs premières pistes soient vaines. Le Cancer semblait s'en ficher, mais si Cortez réussissait un cinquième attentat avant qu'ils ne l'arrêtent, le Pope considèrerait sans doute leur mission comme ratée. Il se déchaînerait. Le Suédois frissonna. L'image de Svend venait de se superposer à celle du Grand Pope.

---------------------

DM examinait la carte qu'il venait de trouver avec attention. Walhalla était vraiment un trou perdu. Pas de grands centres commerciaux, ni de fêtes foraines, ni de supermarchés de taille respectable. Des travaux étaient en cours pour rectifier la situation. En attendant, il n'y avait en ville que des petits commerces de quartiers, deux places de marchés, un maigre cinéma, deux parcs et un sacré nombre de bars et guinguettes. Si son intuition était juste, le Mickey ne pouvait passer ses journées que dans les bistrots, ou à la rigueur, les parcs. Les surveillants des salles de cinéma l'auraient trop vite débusqué, s'il avait tenté de squatter les salles de projection.

– Eh, le merdeux, viens là. Regarde, à mon avis, il doit faire partie de la grande famille des pochetrons, déclara le Cancer quand son acolyte le rejoignit. Vu le nombre de bars de ce bourg, il peut sans problème passer de l'un à l'autre sans se faire trop remarquer. Le bistrot, la planque idéale : chauffée, éclairée, pleine de gens, et tu peux t'y réunir sans problème sous prétexte de faire un jeu de cartes.

– Je dis que c'est une idée stupide, soupira le Poissons.

– T'as mieux à proposer, Einstein ?

– … Non, reconnut le Suédois.

– Alors direction les parcs, pour s'en débarrasser. Ensuite, on attaque les bars.

Il considéra le silence d'Aphrodite comme un assentiment et griffonna sur un papier les adresses des endroits qu'ils devraient visiter. Quand il eût fini, il remarqua que le Poissons avait encore le nez levé vers le ciel.

– Oh, le merdeux, arrête de jouer à ça.

– Les nuages… Ils s'épaississent. Il va neiger, fort.

– Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu étais Grenouille de météo en plus d'être chevalier, se moqua l'Italien en rangeant son pense-bête.

– Crois-moi. Il n'ira pas dehors. Pas dans les parcs. Ça ne va pas tarder à tomber.

DM observa un instant l'enfant perdu dans sa contemplation céleste. Il avait l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait. Au point où il en était, autant prendre un risque de plus. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation.

– D'accord, on oublie les parcs.

Aphrodite ne répondit rien. Il connaissait bien cette manière particulière qu'avaient les nuages de se rencontrer, de s'enrouler, juste avant une tempête. Il l'avait souvent vue, durant une _drift_ ou les entraînements imposés par Svend. Ils s'accumulaient vite, puis stagnaient quelques heures avant d'éclater pour de bon. Ils étaient ici depuis 4 heures. Et déjà, le ciel bleu était presque entièrement voilé par des nuages grisâtres qui s'épaississaient maintenant. Un juron de DM l'arracha pour de bon à son observation.

De toute manière, vu l'heure avancée du soir, ils ne pourraient pas mener très loin leurs recherches aujourd'hui. Ils n'étaient encore que deux adolescents. Ils se feraient facilement remarquer à hanter les bistrots, la nuit.

---------------------

DM enrageait. Ils n'avaient pu visiter que deux bars la veille, et le patron du dernier avait eu le culot de les mettre dehors en les appelant "gamins". L'Italien lui aurait volontiers cassé un poignet pour lui apprendre à le respecter, mais le Poissons, toujours aussi idiot, lui avait rappelé qu'ils devaient rester discrets. Tu parles ! Comment être discrets avec une crevette aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux gigantesques, et lui qui avait un accent italien relativement prononcé quand il s'énervait ? Ils se faisaient vite cataloguer au rang de nouveaux dans la ville. Surtout qu'ils étaient rentrés tard à leur hôtel, pour la bête raison qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Le Poissons avait visiblement oublié sa boussole au Sanctuaire.

Il soupira en finissant de s'habiller. Encore heureux qu'ils parlent anglais dans cette bourgade, ça facilitait un tant soit peu les choses. Il n'aimait pas cette mission. Le Pope leur cachait trop de choses sur Cortez. Ce type n'était pas qu'un espion. Et pourquoi voulait-il tant qu'ils l'appréhendent juste _lui_, et pas tout le groupe, si le but était réellement de mettre fin aux attentats ? DM ne pouvait que faire des suppositions. Le Pope voulait Cortez, peut-être pas seulement parce qu'il visait le Sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir choisi comme cible ? Le prétexte de s'être fait virer, c'était un peu léger. Il y avait autre chose. La vraie raison… était-ce ce qui avait poussé l'espion à trahir le Domaine Sacré, plus d'une décennie auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait créer une telle rage ?

Il sentit le regard d'Aphrodite sur lui. D'un coup d'œil échangé, il sut qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Cortez aurait des choses à leur dire. Si elles étaient intéressantes, il déciderait peut-être de l'épargner.

---------------------

– Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche de notre oncle… Peut-être l'avez-vous vu ? entonna DM d'une voix enfantine et suppliante.

Le barman sembla hésiter un moment, puis se laissa convaincre et regarda la photo qui lui était présentée.

– C'est vraiment votre oncle ?

– Oui, le frère de notre pauvre maman…

Aphrodite regarda DM déballer une fois de plus son baratin sur un drame familial digne des plus grands romans à l'eau de rose. L'après-midi était bien avancé et quelques flocons commençaient à tomber. Le Suédois suivait leur course silencieuse à travers les fenêtres. Ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié des bars inscrits sur la liste du Cancer, sans succès. Et la tempête prédite par le Poissons devenait réalité à grande vitesse. Des bulletins d'alerte étaient diffusés sur la télé allumée dans le bistrot. A mesure que la neige se faisait plus drue et le froid plus intense, l'endroit se remplissait. Espérons que Cortez fasse une descente dans l'un de ces tripots plutôt que de rester calfeutré chez lui comme le conseillait le gouvernement. Baldr était venu les voir ce matin, avant qu'ils ne partent. Lacrimosa avait appelé la gendarmerie. Un attentat, dans les prochaines 48 heures. Le temps était compté. Le groupe avait l'habitude de donner un surnom à chaque action. Celle-ci était :"_la neige tâchée de sang_". Cela laissait craindre le pire aux autorités. Pourquoi avaient-ils peur de la mort d'autres personnes ? Parce que ça leur montrait qu'eux aussi pouvaient mourir ?

– C'est vrai ? Oooh merci, ça fait si longtemps qu'on le cherche, comme le voulait notre pauvre maman…

Le Cancer revint vers Aphrodite en perdant son sourire affable.

– Ce que ça me gonfle de jouer les niaiseux, tu aurais pu y faire.

– C'était _ton_ idée.

– Enfin bref. Jackpot. Notre Mickey a été vu ici quatre fois en une semaine, toujours vers 8 heures du soir. Il s'installe avec plusieurs copains et joue au Rami jusqu'à la fermeture. Le barman se souvient bien de son tatouage.

– On revient ici ce soir alors ?

– Mmm… Non. On reste. Je ne fais pas confiance à notre gentil informateur. T'as faim ?

– Pourquoi ?

La réponse lui vint toute seule, une fois que le Cancer l'eût tiré dehors. A côté du bar, il y avait un petit restaurant familial. Ils n'auraient pas de problème à rester sur place, au chaud, tandis qu'ils surveilleraient le mouvement des passants aux alentours de l'heure annoncée. Heureusement que lui et DM faisaient plus que leurs âges réels. On les servit sans trop poser de questions. Leur attente commença, alors que le ciel devenait plus sombre et les flocons plus nombreux.

---------------------

Peu avant les 20 heures, ils quittèrent le restaurant et se placèrent de part et d'autre du bar qu'ils surveillaient, relativement cachés. Bifrost pouvait échapper à leur vigilance à son entrée dans l'établissement, mais guère à sa sortie, que DM prévoyait rapide. De leurs cachettes, ils pouvaient se voir et échanger des signes qu'ils avaient mis au point durant leur après-midi d'attente. Ils ne devaient pas utiliser leur cosmos avant d'être face à Cortez. Pas pour respecter les ordres, mais parce que si l'homme avait bien une armure, il devait être capable de sentir les auras et leurs manifestations.

DM se concentrait pour examiner au possible les visages qui défilaient. L'averse de neige devenue abondante rendait le travail plus difficile. Il perçut soudain un homme qui pouvait ressembler à Bifrost. Moustache rasée, mais mêmes yeux perçants… Il entra dans le bar et le Cancer lança à Aphrodite le signe qui signifiait :"Il est là". Le Poissons hocha doucement de la tête et quitta sa cachette pour se déporter à l'endroit convenu. DM fit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme ressortit du bar pour emprunter l'une des petites ruelles qui le contournaient. Un enfant lui barra rapidement la route, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné des regards indiscrets. Un sifflement aigu.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'attire les cas sociaux, lui déclara l'adolescent aux courts cheveux bleus.

– DM… soupira une voix plus fine à l'accent nordique.

L'homme frissonna. Un deuxième adolescent, approximativement du même âge que le premier, venait de surgir sans bruit derrière lui. Ces gosses… Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Il s'approcha du mur alors que l'étau formé des deux adolescents se resserrait sur lui.

– Michaël Bifrost ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Bifrost ? A votre âge, on ne traîne pas dans les rues.

– A ton âge, on sait quand il faut modérer sa gueule.

Deathmask lui asséna un coup de pied dans le genou pour le faire tomber.

– Alors, Mickey, t'as peur de deux "gosses" ? sourit le Cancer.

Il aimait voir la sueur commencer à se former sur les tempes de leur proie. Aphrodite restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur cet homme à genoux devant eux. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, sa tête devenir un peu légère, une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines. _Comme avec Desdérone_. L'excitation, encore. Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement la traque. C'était de voir la situation de leur cible.

– Cortez m'a parlé des gamins qui jouent les grands durs. Il m'a dit comme ils étaient détraqués.

– C'est trop de compliments. Tu dois savoir alors aussi que c'est pas toi qui nous intéresses, mais ton grand manitou.

– Je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, j'ignore où il est.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ta situation là… commença DM en l'attrapant par le col. A cause de toi, on se caille dans ce pays à la con depuis trop de temps à mon goût. Tu n'es qu'un échelon pour nous, on veut Cortez, pas un imbécile comme toi. Alors, dis-nous ce que tu sais, ou tu le regretteras _vraiment_.

En démonstration, l'adolescent n'hésita pas à lui asséner un premier coup de poing. Bifrost avait du mal à croire qu'un gamin put avoir tant de force. Il s'écrasa dans la neige avant d'être relevé sans douceur contre le mur.

– On va t'aider si tu veux… Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Cortez ? Pourquoi il en veut au Sanctuaire ?

– Au quoi ?

– Le Sanctuaire, il n'en parle pas ?

– Non, il n'a jamais dit ce nom.

– Tu l'as déjà vu en personne donc… Bon… Tu as déjà dû voir son armure alors.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

– Voyez-vous ça…

Un second coup de poing sembla rendre sa langue au muet.

– D'accord… Le truc qu'il porte toujours sur lui… C'est ça une armure ? On dirait une combinaison dans les séries Z nippones…

– Oui c'est ça. Comment est-elle ?

– Moche… et noire, toute noire. Ce truc est lugubre.

Aphrodite et DM se regardèrent. _Une armure noire ?_ Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une telle curiosité.

– Où l'a-t-il eue ? Il a dû le dire quand même.

– Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai toujours vu avec.

– Bon, apparemment, tu ne sais pas grand chose… Où se trouve Cortez maintenant ? Pour quand et où est prévu l'attentat ?

Bifrost rit.

– Si vous croyez que je vais le dire !

Les yeux de DM se plissèrent. Malgré les coups, l'homme ne céda pas cette fois-ci. L'adolescent le laissa glisser au sol, toussant et crachant une dent cassée.

– Merde. On le ramène à l'hôtel et on lui arrache les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'il nous cause.

– Attends.

Aphrodite avait bien observé l'homme et sa tenue. Il avait noté quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

– Dans sa poche.

– Quoi ?

Le Cancer regarda le Suédois fouiller l'endroit qui lui semblait suspect, sous les protestations de Bifrost. Il avait raison : leur Mickey cachait une superbe talkie-walkie. Le Cancer examina l'objet, alors que le Poisson faisait apparaître une rose rouge.

– Joli matos. C'est comme ça que Cortez donne les ordres, hein ? Quand doit-il te contacter ?

Il vit le suspect détourner la tête, hautain. Il n'avait pas envie d'être coopératif, tant pis pour lui.

– Le merdeux, je crois que tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner sur un être humain cette fois-ci, déclara DM en souriant. Il redressa Bifrost et le força à garder la tête droite : Tes roses sont empoisonnées, non ? Je suis curieux de voir tous leurs effets sur un humain.

– Vous… Vous êtes dingues… balbutia le lieutenant de Lacrimosa.

Il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de fleurs empoisonnées, mais… quelque chose en lui lui disait de se débattre. Aphrodite s'approcha doucement.

– Je n'ai pas envie de salir mon amie.

– Fais ce que je te dis, le merdeux.

Le talkie-walkie mit fin aux débats en se mettant en route. Une voix de mauvaise qualité s'éleva de l'appareil.

– …_frost… Michaël, t'es là ? Réponds…_

– On est chanceux, sourit DM. Vas-y, réponds, ordonna-t-il. Mais au moindre mot de travers…

Il passa son doigt sur la gorge d'un air peu engageant.

Aphrodite plaça le talkie-walkie près de sa bouche et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

– Oui… Je suis là.

– _Tu n'as pas de problèmes ?_

Il sentit la main de DM sur son cou.

– N-Non, tout va bien.

– _Rejoins-moi à l'heure convenue, au Glitnir. On va offrir un bel avant-goût à ces hypocrites._

– Bien…

Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose pour le prévenir. Ces gamins allaient le tuer, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Cortez avait toujours été loyal avec lui.

– Cortez, pense à nourrir les deux petits que tu viens de t'acheter…

– _Quoi ?_

– Je te laisse, il y a du monde… murmura l'homme en voyant le poing de l'Italien se lever.

Aphrodite éteignit le talkie-walkie alors que DM frappait violemment la gorge de Bifrost.

– Sale vendu… On t'avait dit de rester tranquille.

– Vous ne ferez pas peur à Cortez.

– Mais à toi, si.

DM se saisit de l'un de ses bras, et fit signe à Aphrodite de tenir l'homme pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

– J'ai encore une chose à te demander et après, on se tire. L'heure.

– Je ne parlerai pas.

– Ils disent tous ça… au début, annonça calmement le Cancer.

Il brisa net le poignet de Bifrost et se régala de ses cris avant de les étouffer en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. La chaleur en Aphrodite disparut de nouveau. Il sentait son cœur se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le Cancer attendit que les cris s'estompent pour libérer l'homme.

– Je continue avec le coude et l'épaule, ou tu parles ?

– … aaah… Dix… Dix heures…

– Parfait, tu vois quand tu veux.

Le Cancer se redressa, satisfait.

– Allez, le merdeux, au Glitnir. On a une heure et demi pour le trouver et chopper Cortez.

– La mairie. Pas difficile à trouver. Mais et lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant le blessé.

– Oh lui…

DM donna un violent coup sur la tempe de l'homme, qui s'effondra sans même réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Aphrodite eut un mouvement de recul. DM n'avait aucun mal à tuer sans même sourciller. _Chaque vie est importante, Aphro_. _Shaka, as-tu vraiment raison ?_

– Voilà, problème résolu.

– DM… Tuer…

– Si tu comptes me faire la morale, je t'arrête tout de suite, le merdeux. Si on l'avait laissé filer, il aurait été avertir son cher patron et on aurait eu droit à un joli guet-apens. Je limite les risques. N'oublie jamais : tuer, avant d'être tué. Même quand l'adversaire est aussi ridicule que lui.

Aphrodite n'ajouta rien, se contentant de suivre le Cancer qui se mettait en route, en mordillant la tige de sa rose.

_Je te protègerai_

_Tuer avant d'être tué… _Il en avait eu la démonstration avec Desdérone. DM… tuait donc pour se protéger ? Pourtant, il y prenait du plaisir, c'était impossible à nier. Lui-même, était-ce du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il s'approchait de Bifrost, alors que cet homme à genoux avait _peur_ de la _force_ qu'il représentait? Il ne savait pas… Il voulait savoir ce qu'était ce sentiment d'excitation.

_Je te protègerai_

_Calme-toi_

_Je te chanterai une berceuse pour t'apaiser_

Un même sourire éclairait le visage des deux enfants alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville noyée sous la neige.

* * *

_Ne t'en fais pas, papa est là, papa va te sortir de là…_

_Mais il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. _

_C'est un jeu, oui… Un jeu où celui qui ferme les yeux perd. Tu as compris ?_

_Papa ne te laissera plus jamais, Vital._

_"C'est aujourd'hui le Jour de ma Révolte contre Dieu"_

* * *

_"D'innombrables esprits armés_

_Osèrent détester son règne, me préférer,_

_Défier son pouvoir infini_

En un combat douteux _dans les plaines du Ciel,_

_Ebranlant son trône. Qu'importe bataille perdue ?_

_Tout n'est pas perdu – la volonté indomptable,_

_La revanche, la haine immortelle,_

_Et le courage qui jamais ne cède ni se soumet_."

Milton – _Le Paradis Perdu_

La tempête entrait dans sa phase d'éveil. Les rues s'étaient désertées à mesure que le ciel s'obscurcissait et que les nuages se gonflaient toujours plus. Les flocons tombaient drus à présent, et le vent qui s'était levé refroidissait l'atmosphère d'autant plus. Il devenait difficile de voir à distance importante. Le silence était pesant.

_Raiponce, Raiponce,_

_Descends-moi tes beaux cheveux_…

Les deux enfants marchaient cote à cote, engoncés dans leurs anoraks, les yeux aux aguets. Le palais Glitnir, qui accueillait la mairie, se dressait devant eux, magnifique dans son manteau de neige et de parcs. Les puissants projecteurs l'illuminant lui donnaient une apparence fantomatique presque irréelle. Une lumière se détachant presque agressivement sur le ciel d'encre. Le Glitnir s'élevait autrefois sur une place qui lui était consacrée, puis l'expansion urbaine avait peu à peu rongé son espace et ses dépendances ; l'auguste bâtiment se voyait désormais forcé de côtoyer les maisons et commerces du petit peuple, seulement séparés par deux routes et des places de parking presque toutes occupées. Nul doute qu'une explosion ici, suivie d'un incendie, pourrait faire des ravages au quartier.

_Raiponce, Raiponce…_

_Je t'arracherai à cette triste prison_…

L'horloge du palais sonna les trois quarts d'heure. Il ne leur restait que quinze minutes. Ils avaient fouillé les abords immédiats de la mairie, les pièces qui semblaient inoccupées dans les bâtiments d'en face, jetés un œil dans les voitures stationnées, sans rien trouver de suspect. Alors, il leur était venu une idée, peut-être saugrenue… _L'arbre se cache toujours mieux dans la forêt_… Les quelques policiers en faction devant les grilles ne leur avaient pas posé de questions lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Ils sentaient les regards de quelques membres des unités spéciales sur leurs nuques alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les parcs. Ils n'avaient pas l'air nombreux. Evidemment, puisqu'ils avaient sans doute dû se diviser en 4 sections pour couvrir les 4 lieux qu'ils suspectaient d'être la prochaine cible. Les deux Saints n'avaient pas prévenu Baldr de leurs découvertes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de témoin pour la suite, ni d'un espion qui surveillerait leurs gestes et les rapporterait à la prêtresse par la suite.

Il n'était pas difficile de se glisser près du Glitnir, de se cacher et d'attendre le moment idéal. Cortez était un espion endurci. Au Sanctuaire, on apprenait que la meilleure des cachettes, c'est la plus évidente de toutes, car c'est celle où on ne pensera jamais à venir vous chercher, à moins d'avoir reçu la même formation que vous. Au fin fond du parc numéro 3, il y avait une construction de béton tout à fait anodine, qui servait à abriter les valves d'ouverture de l'eau pour les fontaines décorant les allées. En prévision de la tempête du soir, le préposé qui s'en occupait les avait fermées le matin, puis avait verrouillé le maigre bâtiment. Il était si petit, si réduit, que personne n'avait dû y jeter un œil. Pour un espion, rien de plus facile que de forcer une serrure sans laisser de traces. Evidemment, le Sanctuaire avait bien dû se garder d'informer Asgard des qualités de leur homme. Question de secret défense.

Que tout cela avait un goût étrange, dans la gorge d'Aphrodite. Il suivait gentiment DM, et il semblait qu'ils étaient seuls au monde au milieu de cette neige qui tombait de plus en plus. Ça lui rappelait la Suède, Svend, la morsure du fouet. L'envie d'abandonner et de se battre à la fois. De ne jamais renoncer. Pourtant, son cœur battait de nouveau plus vite, il sentait de nouveau cette pointe d'euphorie le saisir. Leurs pas étaient décidés, ils savaient où aller. Leur proie ne leur échapperait pas, elle était coincée. Ils étaient _la Force_. Le Suédois verrait de nouveau cette lueur si spéciale dans les yeux de leur ennemi. Cette lueur appelée peur. Il serra entre ses doigts la tige de la rose qu'il tenait.

_Raiponce, Raiponce…_

_Je te protègerai_

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur du Mal_

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'abri. DM examina la serrure : le boîtier numérique semblait normal mais nul doute que Cortez l'avait trafiqué pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ressentait une chaleur infime émanant du bâtiment, la même que celle déployée par une armure. Il fit signe à Aphrodite de se reculer.

_Deviens toi-même le Mal_

_Tu n'auras plus peur_

_Je te protègerai_

L'excitation était à son comble. Les épines s'enfoncèrent dans les doigts fins qui les étreignaient si fort. Le Cancer prit son élan et donna plusieurs coups de pieds sur la serrure de la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à céder et la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur derrière elle.

---------------------

– 15 minutes avant l'heure… Vous êtes en retard, les accueillit l'homme qui leur tournait le dos. Il pianota sur son ordinateur portable en regardant par la maigre lucarne donnant sur le Glitnir : Les chevaliers sont sensés être ponctuels…

– On aime faire durer le plaisir, Cortez.

Il se tourna en entendant la voix jeune de l'Italien. _Ce ne sont que des enfants… J'aurais dû m'en douter. _

– Deux Saints, pour m'arrêter ? C'est trop d'honneurs.

– Je le pense aussi.

– Vous avez l'air si jeunes… observa Cortez d'un ton doux.

Aphrodite sentit l'excitation disparaître de nouveau. Dans les yeux de cet homme, il n'y avait pas de peur, juste de la douceur et de l'acceptation. Il ne voyait en eux que des gosses, et non des chevaliers à part entière. Son visage semblait parsemé de petites rides ; de ses cheveux légèrement blanchissants et sa carrure forte émanaient comme une force tranquille et paisible, une fausse douceur. _Ne pas se laisser abuser par la gentillesse_. Il était nonchalant. Comme Svend. Leur sourire léger mais bien présent était le même.

– C'est pour mieux nous faufiler partout, mon enfant.

– C'est surtout que vous devez être plus aisément manipulables pour celui que vous appelez le Grand Pope, corrigea Cortez en sortant de la bâtisse.

La lumière plus importante leur révéla ce que les rumeurs leur avaient laissé entendre : une armure recouvrait le corps de Cortez, à l'exception du casque qui manquait. DM et Aphrodite ne l'avaient jamais vue encore, mais d'après le dessin épuré, il devait s'agir à l'origine d'une armure de bronze. Mais pourquoi avait-elle cette couleur d'ébène ? Ils frissonnèrent légèrement quand la chaleur de l'armure devint froide et menaçante. Cette armure n'avait rien de sacrée.

– Mais cela ne m'étonne guère venant de cet homme, poursuivit-t-il. Il posa la main sur la protection qui vibrait doucement : Mmmm elle n'a pas l'air de vous aimer. C'est la première fois qu'elle réagit ainsi.

– Avant qu'on te ramène au Sanctuaire, tu vas nous dire exactement qui tu es, Cortez, commença DM.

– Vous semblez bien renseignés pourtant.

– Nous ne sommes pas idiots. Tu n'étais pas espion au Sanctuaire, sinon tu n'aurais pas cette armure. Tu étais apprenti ?

– Non, j'étais bien un espion. Cette armure est venue seule à moi.

– Mensonge, souffla Aphrodite.

– C'est la vérité pourtant. Vous n'étiez sans doute pas au courant, j'imagine que c'est un secret bien gardé au Sanctuaire encore aujourd'hui. L'existence de ces armures qui ne nécessitent pas réellement d'entraînements, ni de souffrances inutiles.

– Sois plus clair, on est tout ouï. Pour avoir une armure, il faut un cosmos, et toi… tu n'en as pas du tout.

– Que croyez-vous savoir sur le Sanctuaire ? Juste ce qu'on vous en a dit. Ce que vos maîtres et le Pope ont cru bon de vous dire, je présume. Mes pauvres petits, comme on vous a trompés.

_Il insulte Lucas ?_ Aphrodite frissonna.

– Oh, Cortez, joue pas à ça avec nous. Tu vas nous sortir toi aussi que le Pope est corrompu, que le Sanctuaire est mauvais, tout ça ? Dix avant toi me l'ont déjà sorti, alors renouvèle un peu.

– Un assassin confirmé si je comprends bien ? Le Pope a donc mis en place son projet, j'avais toujours dit qu'il finirait par le faire mais bien sûr, personne n'a écouté.

– Il faut des gens pour nettoyer les cons de ton genre qui écoutent pas sagement ce qu'on leur dit.

– Je ne te dirai pas alors que le Sanctuaire est mauvais, tu le sais déjà à priori.

– C'est évident. Rien dans ce monde n'est tout blanc ou tout noir… tout est gris, d'un putain de gris… Il faut être idiot pour garder des illusions, mais une chose est sûre : le Pope est tout-puissant. On n'échappe pas au système, alors autant en profiter.

Le Cancer sourit en s'approchant du terroriste, qui ne semblait pas affecté par la déclaration.

– Tu auras le temps de changer d'avis. Vous n'avez pas encore réalisé l'étendue du mensonge qu'est le Sanctuaire.

– Quel mensonge ?

Cortez sourit à son tour. Il avait leur attention.

– Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi les enfants au Sanctuaire étaient tous orphelins, sans aucune famille qui les pleurerait ?

Le Cancer plissa les yeux.

– Les gosses au Sanctuaire sont des chevaliers, avec un cosmos éveillé. Tu crois que ça ne dissuade pas des gens de les élever ? De toute façon, y'a tellement de façons de se retrouver seuls, t'as pas idée, Cortez. Si tu sortais un peu plus dehors, tu saurais que les orphelinats sont blindés de mioches.

– C'est ce que je croyais aussi, chevalier, avant de comprendre vraiment les raisons de cet état de fait. Il y a des centaines d'apprentis et chevaliers dans le Domaine Sacré, sans famille, la coïncidence me dérange. Il y a beaucoup de façons de rendre un enfant orphelin, comme tu le dis si bien. Et nombre d'entre elles peuvent être provoquées, annonça-t-il en leur tournant le dos pour regarder le Glitnir.

– Provoquées ? murmurèrent DM et Aphrodite en même temps.

– Le Sanctuaire fabriquerait des orphelins ? s'énerva le Cancer. C'est la meilleure ça !

– C'est pourtant la vérité. J'ai compris cela, le jour où mon fils est mort en luttant pour cette armure.

Le vent se renforça. Cortez souriait, mais ses yeux portaient une tristesse nostalgique.

– Il s'appelait Vital. Ce gosse était mon trésor. Il avait 5 ans, quand il a été enlevé dans la rue, en revenant de l'école, chez nous, en Espagne. La police a fait son possible pour le retrouver, mais rien n'y a fait. Vital a disparu dans la nature, sans laisser de traces. Pendant 2 ans, mon épouse et moi avons espéré le revoir, qu'un jour, on sonnerait à la porte et que ce serait lui qui nous serait ramené. La police a fini par abandonner, mon épouse aussi. Elle s'est jetée d'un pont en disant que le courant la mènerait là où se trouvait Vital… J'ai bien cru que je la suivrais… Mais je voulais le retrouver, plus que tout, et comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Je n'avais aucun espoir de le revoir vivant, mais je voulais au moins une dernière fois le tenir dans mes bras… J'ai dû apprendre par moi-même à jouer les enquêteurs, à démêler les fils de cette énigme, à retrouver des preuves qu'on avait soigneusement cachées et à deviner celles qu'on avait détruites. Ça m'a pris deux ans de plus pour parvenir jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Des gardes m'ont attrapé et amené devant le Pope. Je n'ai jamais oublié comme il était affable et hypocrite. Il me parlait comme s'il ne savait pas pertinemment ce qui m'amenait là-bas, alors moi aussi, j'ai joué le jeu. J'ai réussi à me faire engager au Domaine Sacré comme espion, tant mes capacités pour les retrouver les avaient impressionnés. Mais j'avais mis trop de temps… Quand j'ai pu retrouver Vital…

– _Ne t'en fais pas, papa est là, papa va te sortir de là…_

– _Pa…pa ? Ils… Tu étais mort, ils ont dit que…_

– _Non je te cherchais, je t'ai toujours cherché… C'est fini maintenant, on va rentrer tous les deux…_

_Mais il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts._

– _Je peux pas bouger papa… J'ai trop froid… J'ai sommeil… _

– _Ne ferme pas les yeux, Vital ! _

– _Papa…_

– _Vital… Vital !… Tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux !_

– _C'est… comme avec maman ? Un jeu…?_

– _C'est un jeu, oui… Un jeu où celui qui ferme les yeux perd. Tu as compris ?_

– _Je… vais encore perdre papa…_

– _Non… Cette fois, tu vas gagner pour moi, hein ?_

_Papa ne te laissera plus jamais, Vital._

Cortez ferma les yeux un instant. Son cœur se serrait. Sentir sa jeune vie qui filait, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que l'étreindre encore et toujours, tellement fort, pour lui faire comprendre son amour. Cet amour sans fin pour lequel il s'était damné.

– Son maître l'avait battu à mort, dans ce qu'ils appellent un "entraînement". Et il l'avait laissé là pour aller s'occuper d'autres apprentis "plus forts". Au Sanctuaire, ça n'a bouleversé personne. Ça arrivait si souvent. Des barbares pouvaient tuer et torturer des enfants sans être inquiétés, puisque c'était le "destin". Il n'a eu qu'un blâme. J'ai ensuite entendu parler de rumeurs sur ces armures noires… A peine m'étais-je approché de celle-ci qu'elle est venue sur moi. C'était une excellente protection.

– Alors… pour te venger, tu as décidé de foutre en l'air tout ça ? conclut le Cancer, les bras croisés.

– Connaissez-vous le Diable ?

Il laissa planer un bref silence.

– Par amour pour Dieu, le Diable a péché et s'est révolté contre Lui. Parce que Dieu l'avait renié et rejeté, et faisait preuve de cruauté. Satan, quelque part, a été victime de sa trop grande droiture… J'ai voulu croire dans ce monde. J'ai voulu croire au Sanctuaire quand je l'ai trouvé. J'ai voulu faire l'impossible pour sauver mon fils. Parce que j'ai refusé de forcer les choses, j'ai échoué. C'est ce jour-là que Satan m'est apparu sympathique. La peine et la douleur qu'il éprouvait à être rejeté brutalement, à comprendre comme Dieu était égoïste, m'étaient curieusement familières tout d'un coup. Tout comme son envie de révolte. Mais le Pope a compris mon petit jeu et m'a chassé… Ce jour-là, je lui ai dit qu'il regretterait de ne pas m'avoir tué. Je tiens cette promesse.

– Tout ce que tu fais, est bien joli, mais ça ne servira à rien, Cortez. Tu crois qu'un homme seul comme toi, peut arriver à abattre un géant comme le Sanctuaire ? Peuh ! Tu es toujours en train de t'illusionner. Grâce à toi, il va au contraire avoir droit à une gloire supplémentaire. Celle d'avoir arrêté un poseur de bombes.

– Peut-être, mais ils auront toujours mes actes sur la conscience.

– … C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas parti, murmura Aphrodite. Tu aurais pu fuir après l'appel de Bifrost, tu avais bien compris que nous étions là… Mais tu es resté…

– Je ne pourrai jamais échapper au Sanctuaire, alors je me paie au moins le luxe de choisir le moment où je me fais arrêter.

– Tu ne comprends pas alors… Même si tu gagnes cette manche-ci, en mourrant, tu retomberas dans l'oubli. Si tu crois que cette armure est venue à toi juste parce qu'elle voulait t'aider, tu te trompes.

– Le merdeux a raison. T'es tellement dans ton délire que tu n'as pas compris… Cette armure est sur tes basques, simplement parce que ta colère et ta haine l'attirent comme un aimant. Elle ne te protègera pas contre nous.

– Pensez ce que vous voulez mais vous aussi, finirez bien par comprendre. Le Sanctuaire a déjà fait de vous deux des assassins, bientôt il vous transformera en monstres à peine humains, comme tous ceux qui y demeurent.

_Il insulte Lucas, encore…_

_Si tu as peur du Mal_

_Deviens-le_

_Je te protègerai_

– Les vrais monstres, ce sont les gens comme toi qui croient être des juges et faire des bonnes choses, alors qu'ils se trompent, s'énerva le Poissons.

_Règle numéro 3…_

Les dix heures sonnèrent. Cortez leva le bras. Il tenait un téléphone portable à la main. Sa seconde main restait dans sa poche.

– C'est l'heure alors de montrer ce qu'il y a d'animal en moi, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il en faisant mine d'appuyer sur l'une des touches.

– Le détonateur !

Quelque chose frappa Cortez à la main. Il lâcha son portable en gémissant. La rose qui l'avait griffé retomba au sol.

– Pas mal, merdeux ! s'exclama le Cancer en se précipitant vers leur cible.

– Vous n'avez pas encore gagné ! cria Cortez en se retournant.

Dans le même geste, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le lança droit sur Aphrodite, qui s'effondra en arrière avec un petit cri de surprise. _Merde, le Poissons !_ L'élan de DM lui permit de frapper Cortez avant de se retourner.

– Merdeux ! Aphro !

– Eurk… Inquiète-toi pour toi, souffla Cortez à son oreille.

Avant que l'Italien ait pu réagir, le terroriste l'étala au sol d'un solide coup de coude au cou, suivi d'un coup de pied au flanc pour le retourner sur le dos. Il s'avança pour appuyer son pied sur la gorge de l'adolescent.

– Ton coup a été amorti par l'armure, c'est dommage. Sans elle, tu m'aurais sûrement tué net.

– Grrr… Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, grogna DM en tentant de se dégager.

La position ne lui permettait pas de bander ses forces suffisamment. De plus, il ne sentait plus le cosmos d'Aphrodite depuis que l'autre emmerdeur lui avait balancé son arme dessus. Ce merdeux était quand même plus solide que ça ! Il sentit l'énergie de l'armure augmenter sensiblement. Elle était en syntonisation avec Cortez, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, cet imbécile.

– Je ne mourrai pas sans vous donner du fil à retordre d'abord. Ça serait trop facile. Vous n'avez pas vos armures avec vous, il est donc facile de vous tuer. Prendre la tête d'un chevalier, ça sera un coup très rude pour le Sanctuaire. Surtout que tu dois être de l'élite… Or, ou argent.

– C'est pas tes affaires…

– Très bien, alors…

Il sortit un petit revolver de sous son armure et mit en joue le Cancer.

– … Abrégeons cette discussion. Toi et ton ami m'auriez pu être très sympathiques pourtant…

– Fais-moi pas rire ! rétorqua DM en dressant le bras pour attraper le barillet du revolver.

Cortez essaya de tirer, mais la détente refusa de s'enclencher. Le Saint profita de sa tentative pour le déséquilibrer et se dégager. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et fonça sur l'homme.

– Apprends qu'un revolver tire pas si le barillet est bloqué ! cria-t-il en assénant un solide coup de poing dans l'estomac de Cortez, l'envoyant frapper le bâtiment des valves.

Il s'effondra dans un gémissement. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un gosse si jeune aurait une telle force.

– Tu n'es pas chevalier pour rien… sourit Cortez en se relevant, appuyé sur le mur, tandis que le Cancer revenait à sa hauteur, le feu dans les yeux.

– C'est mon père qui m'a appris ça. Tous les gosses au Sanctuaire sont pas orphelins comme tu le prétends. Revois tes sources !

L'adolescent le frappa de nouveau, lui faisant cracher du sang. L'armure ne s'étendait pas au niveau du ventre, et le Saint tirait avantage de la situation. Cortez se ressaisit. Il se laissa frapper puis soudain, arrêta le poing de DM et lui faucha les jambes. Le chevalier tomba à genoux alors que l'homme lui maintenait un bras douloureusement retourné dans le dos.

– Et toi, sois moins orgueilleux. Ça te perdra.

DM sentit le canon froid du revolver sur son front.

---------------------

Cortez laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Sa main qui tenait le Cancer dans sa position de soumission trembla. DM rouvrit les yeux. Une chevelure azurée qu'il connaissait bien surgit de derrière Cortez.

– Tu as déjà perdu, tu avais perdu il y a 10 ans, du moment où tes sentiments ont pris le dessus, dit la voix douce et atonale du Suédois.

Le revolver tomba au sol, suivi du corps lourd de Cortez. DM distingua enfin le couteau que le Poissons avait fiché dans le dos de l'homme.

– Les sentiments sont la défaite. Règle numéro 3, continua le Poissons en détournant les yeux.

Cortez essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais seul un gargouillis sanglant sortit de sa gorge. Son corps eut quelques soubresauts, puis s'arrêta de bouger.

DM se releva en essayant de bien comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Le Suédois…

– …Tu m'as sauvé la peau… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais jusqu'à maintenant !

– J'attendais que tu l'occupes assez.

– Tchh… Moi qui me suis fait du souci quand l'autre t'a pris pour un pigeon de foire…

– Tu mens mal.

– Ferme-la.

DM épousseta son anorak couvert de neige. Il avait vraiment cru que le Poissons s'était fait toucher pourtant… Et pris par l'affrontement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder pour être sûr. Tout comme Cortez. Le merdeux s'était servi de lui comme d'une distraction. Il lui paierait ce coup-là.

Aphrodite fixait le cadavre encore chaud. Il ne sentait plus cette excitation qui l'avait soutenu jusque-là, elle avait disparu au moment où il avait vu la lame du couteau qui traversait le dos de leur ennemi. Le moment avait été si rapide. Il avait vu DM en mauvaise posture, l'ouverture laissée par Cortez et comme dans un rêve… avait frappé… Par instinct, il avait laissé une vie, pour en sauver une autre. DM avait eu de la valeur, plus de valeur que Cortez alors ?… Et c'était si différent de la biche. Comme avec Desdérone. Cortez n'avait pas crié, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de sang, il y avait juste eu le silence de la nuit et de la neige pure devant ses yeux. On aurait dit une machine qui s'arrêtait. Toute seule.

– Ta dette est payée, maugréa DM en passant près d'Aphrodite pour entrer dans le bâtiment des valves et éteindre l'ordinateur. Une vie contre une autre vie. La leçon que j'aurais jamais pensé à t'apprendre. C'est fini maintenant. On laisse les flics d'ici s'en charger.

L'armure quitta le corps de Cortez pour se reformer à côté de lui.

– Elle, par contre, on l'embarque.

DM en prit une partie et laissa le reste au Poissons. Celui-ci exécuta docilement l'ordre, pensif. N'avait-il vraiment rien ressenti quand Cortez était mort ?…

– Le Pope sera content. Et t'es doué. Ça te fait quel effet alors ?

– … Rien. Rien du tout.

– Ça changera au prochain, tu verras. Allez, on rentre à l'hôtel et on attend que la tempête se dissipe pour se barrer.

Le Cancer se mit en route. Aphrodite regarda une dernière fois le corps. Cortez… Un homme qui s'était laissé dévorer par ses sentiments. Il en était mort. Il n'existait plus depuis dix ans, comme il l'avait lui-même dit. _Sa lumière devait déjà être éteinte, Shaka. Svend avait raison._ Cortez était tellement marqué par ce qu'il avait fait et vécu. Il parlait avec douceur, mais son cœur était sombre. Il avait été laid. Tout en lui l'avait été. _La défaite, c'est la laideur. _Il devrait toujours s'en souvenir pour ne pas reproduire l'erreur de cet homme. Il avait senti la chaleur de la traque, cette sorte de plaisir amer… et il avait senti une autre forme de plaisir, quand il l'avait poignardé oui… Beaucoup plus diffus. Le plaisir d'accomplir une _bonne_ chose, de faire ce qui était le mieux. Il comprenait enfin. Pourquoi Svend aimait tant organiser une _drift_.

_J'ai compris… Je sais ce que c'est, "l'impulsion". _

– Eh, la Crevette, tu viens ? appela DM en voyant que le Poissons ne le suivait pas.

– Euh… oui, oui, j'arrive.

DM se demanda pourquoi le Suédois avait ce maigre sourire sur les lèvres. _Ça le rend mignon_. Il se disputa d'avoir eu cette pensée et se remit en route.

_L'impulsion, c'est le plaisir d'une traque et de piéger son ennemi._

* * *

– Tu sais qu'ils ont fini leur mission, Shaka ? 

– J'en ai entendu parler. J'ignorais que tu étais au courant, Camus.

Le Verseau sourit.

– Tu dois ignorer aussi que celui qui a tué l'ennemi désigné, c'est Aphrodite.

Shaka soupira. Il n'avait entendu qu'une rumeur qui ne faisait pas cas des détails de ce genre.

– Pourquoi me l'apprendre, Camus ?

– Je pensais que tu aurais aimé savoir. C'est ton ami.

– Je vais poser la question différemment… Pourquoi aimes-tu tant être à l'affût de tout ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire ?

– C'est ma mission. Personne n'a dit qu'elle se limitait aux adversaires.

– Tu es toujours aussi insaisissable…

Le rouquin s'éloigna vers la sortie. Comme il avait l'air adulte, avec son visage fermé et son attitude volontiers hautaine.

– Si j'étais toi Shaka, je ferais attention quand je lui tendrai la main maintenant. Un chien qui goûte au sang, ça devient un loup.

– Quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils, je te les demanderai.

Camus haussa doucement des épaules et sortit du Temple de la Vierge.

Shaka savait bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu être méchant. Camus avait juste pour habitude d'être franc et direct. Et de ne pas croire aux sentiments comme l'amitié. Il pensait qu'Aphrodite n'était qu'un genre de pantin sans sentiments. Ils le pensaient tous ici, Shaka le savait. Il était l'un des rares pourtant, à regarder au-delà de la barrière que dressait le douzième gardien pour se protéger. L'un des seuls à percevoir dans ses regards, ses petits gestes, ce cœur qui pleurait et qui recherchait désespérément de l'affection, sans oser s'exposer.

Toutefois, le Verseau avait raison sur un point. Aphrodite avait tué. Ça changerait quelque chose en lui. Shaka avait ce pressentiment trouble sans pouvoir dire pourquoi il en était autant convaincu, comme lorsque le Suédois était venu le voir avant de partir. _Shaka, quand je ne serai pas là, j'aimerais que tu veilles sur Aphrodite pour moi. Je sais qu'il t'apprécie, et j'ai confiance en toi. S'il te plaît, veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien quand je ne pourrai pas le faire…_ Il avait échoué. Lucas aussi avait senti cette chose étrange en Aphrodite, sa fascination pour la mort. Il en avait peur mais la recherchait en même temps. Déjà, sa peur avait été ébranlée lors de la première mission. Cette fois-ci, un nouveau palier avait cédé.

Encore une fois, Shaka se sentait impuissant, comme la première fois où lui et le Suédois s'étaient rencontrés, et qu'il l'avait fait fuir sans le vouloir. DM était de mauvaise fréquentation pour le Saint des Poissons, tout comme ces missions étaient de mauvaises choses pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au Sanctuaire qui pourrait lui dire quoi faire pour agir en conséquence.

Il se leva et alla chercher de quoi écrire.

---------------------

_"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi à te tenir ta promesse. Du sang a coulé. Il n'y a que toi qu'Aphro écoutera."_

Il avait eu le cœur qui s'était emballé quand il avait vu l'expéditeur de cette brève lettre. Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire depuis si peu de temps, il avait espéré que ce laps de temps ne permettrait pas que se produise quelque chose de néfaste… Ces quatre lignes sibyllines… Shaka savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus pour comprendre. Aphrodite avait finalement tué. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour… Pourquoi le Pope avait-il donc continué, lui avait-il donné des missions d'assassinat ? A croire qu'il était un tout autre homme que celui qui lui avait parlé cette nuit-là, 4 ans plus tôt. Il ne pourrait pas espérer revenir au Sanctuaire avant deux bons mois, selon les ordres du Pope. D'ici là, Shaka serait seul avec le Chevalier des Poissons. Il détestait cette impression d'impuissance, de savoir que là-bas se passait quelque chose d'important mais sans qu'il puisse agir.

Des petits pas derrière lui.

– Lucas ?

– …Maître Lucas, ne l'oublie pas. La pause est finie, Misty, on reprend, annonça froidement Cassiopée en se retournant.

Misty regarda le chevalier aux cheveux argent le dépasser. Bizarre, il était de bonne humeur jusque là mais maintenant, au ton de sa voix… Le jeune Français sentit que pour une fois, l'entraînement serait douloureux. Il se promit de ne pas provoquer plus le Saint pour aujourd'hui. Mine de rien, cet homme avait de bons muscles.

* * *

_C'est si étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à tout ça maintenant ? Peut-être parce que ce jour est particulier… Je n'ai pas de remords. Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je me souviens juste de la neige blanche qui tombait cette nuit-là, si magnifique et si effrayante. Comme si Svend allait surgir brusquement. Quand la lame s'est enfoncée en Cortez, je l'ai presque vu en surimpression. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien. Mais je n'avais pas encore tout saisi. Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait faire ce pas décisif. Sauver DM, ce gamin pénible et râleur, ou oublier la peur de cet insignifiant enfant que j'étais ? A quoi bon savoir de toute façon…_

_Tuer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas si difficile. C'est comme débrancher une prise. Il y a un sursaut, quelques frémissements par ci, par là… ensuite le silence. On en a peur que lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais fait. Après, on s'habitue. Comme je suis stupide. Je devrais en rire. Un Faible qui tue d'autres Faibles. Je me suis encore engueulé avec Shaka, parce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre. Il dit que je dois arrêter. Il ne supporte pas que j'aime voir couler le sang de ces misérables larves. Un jour, c'est le sien que je verserai s'il continue. J'offrirai sa tête à DM, qui la mettra dans son Temple, elle y demeurera éternelle. Shaka… Je me demande quelle couleur a le sang d'un Dieu. _

_La suite… La suite de cette triste comédie qu'est ma vie, cette longue déchéance qui n'a toujours eu qu'une seule fin, ça ressemble à un immense kaléidoscope. Nous sommes revenus trois jours plus tard au Sanctuaire. Le Pope n'a pas tari d'éloges. Je l'entends encore. _Vous avez été au-delà de mes espérances, c'est remarquable. Chevalier des Poissons, tu as mérité la confiance que j'avais placée en toi, tu as su être un soutien idéal pour le Chevalier du Cancer. _Tellement idéal qu'il nous a fait faire encore quelques missions ensemble par la force. C'était surtout DM qui tuait… mais j'hésitais moins à agir, j'étais moins spectateur, plus acteur, et mon assurance grandissante Lui plaisait. Puis, l'année d'après, le Pope nous a obligés à nous séparer pendant quelques mois. Pour tester nos réactions en situation solo. Surtout _mes_ réactions je n'étais pas dupe. J'ai dû le convaincre. DM et moi avons pu choisir de continuer ou non des missions à deux. On a voulu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on aime bien être ensemble. On ne s'entend pas, on se déteste presque, et pourtant, dès que nous sommes au travail, c'est comme si on lisait dans la tête de l'autre… Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre…_

_Lucas n'est jamais revenu au Sanctuaire. Il est resté là-bas, je ne sais où, avec ce Misty que je détestais sans le connaître. J'ai reçu quelques lettres de lui. Il essayait de me dire que je devais me maîtriser, me faire la morale… Je suis sûr que c'est Shaka qui caftait. Je… J'ai brûlé ces lettres au bout d'un moment, sans même les ouvrir. J'étais enragé. Tellement enragé que tu m'aies abandonné. Je t'ai tellement détesté pour ça. Puisque tu en préférais un autre. J'aurais tant souhaité te montrer à quel point tu me faisais souffrir. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a poussé à me venger, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion… Même pas sur Misty, mais sur toi…T'arracher les entrailles, le cœur, te mutiler, pour te faire ressentir ce que je ressentais. Et ensuite, me blottir contre toi pour pleurer. Comme après l'irréparable… Tu te souviens comme je tremblais contre toi alors que tu devais rêver à me repousser ? J'avais la voix cassée à force de te demander pardon. Je me suis maudit. Tu ne m'as plus jamais adressé la parole. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Je suis un monstre. Et rien ne rachètera ma faute, Il a raison. Il a toujours eu raison. _

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Notes sur le suédois : 

(1) _Varför_ : Pourquoi, en suédois

(2) _Min frihet_ : ma liberté

* * *

Notes de l'Isa : Je poste une partie un peu plus courte que la précédente, car sinon, vu que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la suite ( le chapitre 4 ), l'attente serait trop longue après, pour avoir la suite. Alors je me ménage du temps lol 

Pas grand-chose à dire sur cette partie, à part que si vous êtes curieux et amateur de mythologies, allez ouvrir un bouquin de mythologie scandinave, certains noms que j'ai utilisés vous seront familiers (Baldr, Midgard…). Egalement une précision sur les mots en suédois que j'utilise : je ne parle pas la langue du tout, je m'aide de lexiques, précis de grammaire et autres bouquins de langue pour les utiliser. Disons que je pense qu'il y a 90 de chances pour qu'ils soient justes.

Je pourrais très bien ne pas les utiliser, mais dans la pensée de mon Aphro, s'exprimer en suédois (langue natale) plutôt qu'en grec (langue imposée) est une sorte d'expression de son subconscient, ou un refuge dans lequel il exprime ses pensées, comme si elles pouvaient ainsi n'être qu'à lui seul… Je sais, c'est se compliquer la vie, et j'en suis fière lol Je dois être un peu maso sur les bords.

Pour finir sur la beauté du langage, juste pour dire si certains se posent la question : Empyrée signifie "Ciel", au sens de paradis. Voilà.

Je demande aussi pardon pour les fautes qui subsistent encore /

Enfin voilà, je posterai la fin du chapitre 3 probablement vers la fin du mois ( après mes partiels). A bientôt !

Aphrodite : Ca me laisse deux semaines pour t'achever (sourire sadique)

Isa : Trop tard, la suite est déjà écrite


	6. Chap 3, Partie 3: Die Rache

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mû – Chevalier d'or du Bélier** : Ben voui je suis méchante je sais mais c'est tellement bon de els torturer tous les deux lol Et pis le Lulu, je l'aime bien, je le garde pour moi lol Pas encore accro ? (musique de l'oeil du Tigre de Rocky) Faut que ça change ça, il faut que je te convertisse, ça va pas aller ça lol

**Lilirara **: Tous les chapitres... Arf faudra déjà que je els écrive lol Mon challenge : finir la fic (les 2 chapitres manquants (sans compter les parties les composants)) avant le 17 juillet, date où je pars en vacance 1 mois sans ordi... La prochaine fois, ne te couche pas trop tard, je culpabilise là :'(

**Gabrielle** : Voui c'est pas sérieux, écrire du stage ! Rahlala, mais où va notre bonne jeunesse ma pauvre dame, hein ? lol Je préviens, je ne paye pas de stage de désintoxication de fic :D Un yaoi entre Aphro et DM, ben je t'avais que c'était la seconde idée que j'avais eu, en réfléchissant au scénario (après avoir pensé d'aboir à du Sion-Mû mais la fic avait rien à voir) et je me suis dit : "tiens, ça serait marrant si je les..." ... Pour la suite, motus et bouche cousue :D Merci en tout cas pour ta review et pour ton gentil mot sur mes dessins, ils ont des défauts mais bon... Te serre pas trop à Aphro hein ! J'en ai encore besoin pour la fic !

* * *

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel. 

Persos : Les Bisounours lol :D

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique ( sur enfant entre autre ), verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord ( surtout Lucas, mon petit Lulu, il est sacré, bas les pattes hein ? ).

Notes : Allergiques aux scènes de violences diverses (meurtre, torture mentale ect), je vous conseille de bien vous accrocher à votre chaise et votre peace-maker. Rien de vraiment explicite, mais le sous-entendu est quelque fois bien plus pervers dans ses effets :D (auteure sadique aux anges) J'ai moi-même chialé en écrivant la fin du chapitre (mais faut dire que je susi hyper sensible alors forcément...)

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

**Chapitre 3 : L'Empyrée Noir**

_Partie 3 : Die Rache _

_(le Déclin)_

* * *

Saga respira, satisfait, et embrassa du regard le Domaine Sacré qui s'étendait au pied de son palais. Le temps filait à une telle vitesse. Déjà 4 années avaient passé. Il lui semblait que c'était la veille qu'il avait pris le pouvoir. C'était bon. A présent, il avait bien assis son autorité et surtout, ses quatre assassins étaient tout à fait opérationnels. Le dernier arrivant, Milo du Scorpion, prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il ressemblait à Shura dans son dévouement. Il était si fier d'œuvrer pour la sauvegarde et la gloire d'Athéna, si impitoyable avec ses ennemis, qu'il s'était attiré des compliments du Capricorne, ce qui était plutôt rare. Au début, il avait craint que son amitié avec le Verseau le gêne et le freine, mais il avait été agréablement surpris de constater que Camus ne cherchait pas à inculquer une moralité au petit Grec. Il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait sans s'en soucier outre mesure. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple… Le Français était un autre petit souci à lui seul.

C'était un remarquable espion malgré son jeune âge, mais il avait un peu trop tendance à faire du zèle et à exercer ses talents au Sanctuaire. Saga n'était pas idiot : s'il pouvait l'informer des comportements suspects de gardes ou chevaliers, il ne faisait nul doute que Camus surveillait aussi son comportement à lui. Mais, toujours drapé dans son indifférence glaciale, on n'arrivait pas à savoir le fond de ses pensées. Le Pope le traitait avec un peu plus de faveurs que les autres Saints et le rouquin semblait s'en contenter. Peut-être lui confierait-il des apprentis s'il le souhaitait, Camus était un bon professeur quand il le voulait.

Le Pope s'en retourna dans son bureau. Il avait aussi pu régler plusieurs autres problèmes qui le tracassaient. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ce Japonais qui avait pris contact avec Guilty et d'autres Saints. Ses espions avaient finalement retrouvé sa trace. Mitsumasa Kido, un homme d'affaires avec une fortune assez considérable. En plus de ses activités dans la haute technologie, il avait fondé la Fondation Graad, qui gérait entre autres un vaste orphelinat au Japon. L'endroit était surprotégé d'ailleurs. Le Pope avait envoyé quelques émissaires en apprendre plus sur les raisons de son intérêt aux chevaliers. Apparemment, ce brave touriste avait assisté par hasard à la poursuite d'Aioros par Shura 6 ans plus tôt, et grâce à sa fortune, avait pu en apprendre plus sur les Saints. Le secret était bien gardé, mais non hermétique malheureusement. Néanmoins, ce Kido n'avait pas l'air de vouloir divulguer ce qu'il savait, il tenait simplement à ce que les enfants dont il avait la charge puissent suivre un entraînement auprès des Saints. Si cet homme voulait tant que ces gamins meurent… Le Pope réfléchissait encore à la proposition. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais il n'avait rien pu apprendre de suspect sur son compte, ni découvrir quoi que ce soit de vraiment gênant. Il avait peu de famille, sa fille étant morte dans un accident quelques années plus tôt. Il avait naturellement recueilli sa petite-fille, une certaine Saori. Saga était songeur. Après tout, peut-être que dans le lot des gamins de la Fondation Graad, certains avaient un cosmos éveillé ou un potentiel intéressant… Il plaça le dossier étiqueté "Kido" dans son casier "réponse positive". Il reviendrait dessus plus tard pour vérifier les détails et veiller à ce que le Japonais n'oublie pas qu'il serait un vassal du Sanctuaire, et non l'inverse.

L'autre souci qui avait trouvé une conclusion satisfaisante était Mû. Finalement, le gosse avait changé de cachette en se sachant repéré, et avait trouvé refuge sur son ancien lieu d'entraînement, Jamir, au Tibet. Ses pouvoirs mentaux lui étaient presque totalement revenus, mais il ne semblait pas hostile pour autant au Sanctuaire. Il refusait toutefois de revenir au Domaine Sacré, ainsi que de rendre son armure pour qu'elle soit en sécurité au Palais. En échange, il ne faisait pas de difficultés et acceptait de réparer les armures qui en avaient besoin, si leurs possesseurs parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Si ça l'amusait, soit, il en serait ainsi. Au moins, en restant au fin fond du monde, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'être trop bavard. Le Pope avait fait lever la surveillance sur le Bélier quelques jours plus tôt, mais il le garderait à l'œil encore un certain temps, pour éprouver sa bonne foi.

Maintenant, restaient les problèmes de chevaliers rebelles… Daidalos et son frère sur l'Île d'Andromède, l'intenable Guilty à l'Île de Death Queen, la belle Geist et sa bande d'enragés, ainsi que quelques autres étaient rebelles au joug du Sanctuaire. Ils ployaient l'échine sans tenir leurs langues et souvent, lui faisaient front. Heureusement, ils avaient trop d'orgueil mal placé pour avoir l'idée de se liguer, et assez de jugeote pour ne pas risquer une guerre perdue d'avance à l'attaquant. Saga les laissait faire pour le moment. Au moins, ils le distrayaient de son ennui. Lorsqu'ils l'agaceraient vraiment, il déclencherait une offensive qui en calmerait certains. A présent, il avait 4 beaux pantins dévoués à la mort sous la main, cela encourageait les rebelles à la prudence.

Chacun avait finalement développé des qualités propres, au-delà de ses espérances.

DM du Cancer, la force pure, un taureau que rien n'arrêtait. Il avait pris l'habitude de récupérer la tête de ses victimes pour en décorer son Temple. La première qu'il avait ramenée, avait été celle de Cortez, après que la police d'Asgard ait identifié le cadavre formellement. Il aimait beaucoup la peur que ça engendrait chez les autres Saints et apprentis.

Shura du Capricorne optait toujours pour des attaques techniques et précises, il ne faisait rien au hasard ni en vain, et se plaisait à éviter de faire d'autres victimes que celles qu'on lui désignait. Malgré son air peu affable, il avait un grand respect de ses adversaires, surtout quand ceux-ci luttaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre la sculpture. Cela avait surpris Saga mais après tout, les Saints d'Or avaient le droit de décorer leurs Temples comme ils l'entendaient depuis qu'il leur avait redonné un peu plus de liberté.

Aphrodite des Poissons… Comme il s'y attendait, le Suédois répugnait les contacts physiques et avait assis ses attaques sur ses roses, mais il cultivait également une curiosité certaine pour les poisons. Il s'était aménagé une sorte de petit laboratoire dans son Temple, où il distillait et fabriquait une quantité honorable de poisons. Il ne s'en était jamais encore servi, mais peut-être qu'un jour, il y aurait recours. Ses duos avec DM l'avaient rendu plus sûr de lui, comme l'avait espéré le Pope, voire même un peu orgueilleux. Le pauvre Shaka était dépassé par son comportement. Il avait été bien avisé de refuser les demandes de retour au Sanctuaire de Lucas. Le Poissons avait presque atteint sa maturité de tueur.

Milo du Scorpion, quant à lui, était un véritable épervier, qui adorait la mise en scène. Il était devenu très vite aussi efficace que les trois autres malgré son âge, et son attaque empoisonnée, l'Aiguille Ecarlate, l'amenait à parfois discuter avec un Aphrodite peu enthousiaste. Dommage que le Scorpion soit trop fier pour tolérer de faire équipe avec quelqu'un dans une mission. De l'équipe des assassins, c'était malgré tout le plus sociable et le plus ouvert, peut-être le plus apprécié aussi du reste de la Chevalerie. Il était agréable et d'un naturel joyeux. Saga avait dû souvent le rappeler à l'ordre après quelques débordements sans trop de gravité. Il valait mieux lui garder une bride autour du cou. Camus lui-même l'avait conseillé, sachant l'impulsivité du petit Grec.

Saga soupira en posant les yeux sur la lettre qui venait de lui parvenir. Un chevalier rebelle menaçait apparemment de divulguer la vérité sur le Sanctuaire et le Pope à des civils, s'il ne démissionnait pas. Pour qui se prenait cet avorton ! Un certain Raphaël, dont n'avait jamais entendu parler Saga ; il ignorait même quelle armure il avait. Il prenait des renseignements sur lui à l'heure qu'il était, via ses fidèles espions. Il était au Sanctuaire depuis un certain temps, et le Pope n'avait pas encore pu mettre la main sur son dossier. Aucun doute que ce Saint soit dévoué à Athéna cependant. Il aurait mieux fait de l'être en silence. La seule chose qu'il savait sur lui, mais qui demandait confirmation, était que ce Raphaël était connu pour être incapable de frapper une femme, fusse-t-elle une femme-chevalier aussi belle que redoutable. Ça pouvait lui servir. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce problème mineur.

(…) _Ils triomphent, en voyant leurs rites fous si tant réputés… _

–_Que ce Mosmos ne t'importune, dit Isis, pour ce que le destin _

_a ordonné de vicissitude des ténèbres et de la lumière._

_Mais le Mal est (…) qu'ils tiennent pour certain d'être dans la lumière_.

Giodano Bruno - _Spaccio della bestia trionfante_

* * *

Il aimait la mer. Ses mouvements lents, calmes, jamais pareils. Et surtout, sa solitude. Même si le Sanctuaire était doté d'une large côte et de plages paradisiaques bordées d'oliviers, bien peu de monde venait s'y égarer. Peu lui importait pourquoi après tout, il avait l'illusion que cet endroit était tout à lui. Un refuge. Il s'arrêta juste au bord de l'eau, laissant l'embrun caresser son visage. Comme c'était agréable. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel et la température se faisait douce. On n'entendait rien à part les vagues et les mouettes. Il aurait pu rester ici des heures. Il ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il y avait un autre son. Un murmure. Il chercha du regard d'où il pouvait venir et trouva assez rapidement. Son compagnon était aussi matinal que lui apparemment. Il le rejoignit en veillant à rester silencieux ; il ne voulait pas le déranger, juste entendre mieux le son de la petite voix, si cristalline et apaisante. Simplement pour sentir sa présence.

La voix de l'Hindou se suspendit quand il sentit le Poissons s'approcher. Le Suédois s'assit sur le sable à côté de lui, sans un mot. Shaka ignorait pourquoi, mais Aphrodite venait souvent le rejoindre quand il méditait à l'extérieur et que leurs routes se croisaient. Il s'asseyait et restait avec lui un petit moment avant de repartir. Difficile de dire ce qui l'attirait mais après tout, voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Il sourit doucement en reprenant sa méditation, psalmodiant encore et encore ces chants qui les apaisaient tous les deux.

------------------------------------

– Je suis contente de te voir, ça faisait un bail.

– On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, tu le sais.

– Maître Lucas, on peut s'éloigner avec Argol ?

Cassiopée jeta un regard à Estia, qui haussa doucement les épaules en signe d'assentiment. Les deux enfants les remercièrent et allèrent jouer un peu plus loin, laissant les adultes entre eux.

– Au moins quelques minutes, laissons-les être des enfants, souffla la rouquine.

Lucas acquiesça.

– Le Pope t'a fait des difficultés pour te laisser rentrer alors ? C'est ce que tu avais l'air de dire…

– Il désire que Misty ne lui soit présenté que lorsqu'il s'approchera de son plein potentiel… Ce qui a pris 4 ans, son cosmos n'était que très peu éveillé, et lui, intéressé… Ton apprenti semble plus concerné.

– Argol est un petit amour, il se débrouille bien c'est vrai. Allez, entre, boire quelque chose ne nous fera pas du mal, proposa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa modeste maisonnette. Les petits ne risquent rien ici.

– Tu es maîtresse de mes actes, ma chère, sourit-il.

Deux femmes-chevaliers qui passaient à ce moment-là regardèrent leur comparse avant de détourner la tête avec mépris. Estia ne s'en formalisa pas et suivit Cassiopée.

– Tu n'as toujours pas la côte avec elles, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le Suédois qui avait vu la scène.

– Ah, que veux-tu, soupira-t-elle avec un faux ennui. Je passe du temps avec des chevaliers hommes, je ne réside pas au camp des femmes, et pire que tout, j'invite un bel éphèbe chez moi, il y a de quoi alimenter les cancans. Elles peuvent bien être venimeuses, ça ne me fera pas changer d'un iota. J'aime bien ma vie comme elle est, expliqua la jeune femme en posant deux verres sur la table de son petit salon.

Lucas avait toujours connu Estia ainsi. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble. Lorsqu'on l'avait amené au Sanctuaire, la petite fille qu'elle était alors vivait déjà depuis longtemps au Domaine Sacré. Elle avait un certain traitement de faveur, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été au camp des femmes, la partie du Sanctuaire réservée aux femmes-chevaliers. Un endroit interdit aux hommes pour leur propre sécurité, où elles avaient leurs baraquements, leurs sanitaires et même un réfectoire et des arènes propres. Elles devaient peu servir étant donné que beaucoup d'entre elles préféraient s'entraîner dans celles au pied du Sanctuaire, au contact des autres chevaliers. Un moyen pour elles de défier plus aisément ceux qui les considéraient comme des faibles, et qu'elles n'avaient généralement aucun mal à corriger. Mais Estia, elle, n'avait toujours vécu que dans cette maisonnette, avec son père, le précédent Chevalier du Cocher. Et par conséquent, elle n'appréciait guère la frontière virtuelle entre les deux sexes de chevaliers, se plaisant à allègrement l'outrepasser quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Son père l'avait enseignée et protégée, car la situation ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Mais à sa mort, Estia avait très bien su se défendre seule de certains apprentis ou chevaliers qui lui cherchaient des ennuis. Lucas sourit. Elle avait toujours été un vrai garçon manqué. D'ailleurs, leur première rencontre avait été une bagarre, dans les arènes. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle le compare à un fantôme à cause de ses cheveux, blancs comme neige à l'époque, et lui, l'avait traitée de sorcière aux cheveux rouges. Des insultes d'enfants qui avaient finalement conduit à une explication aux poings et une prompte séparation par leurs maîtres respectifs. Et petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis. Certains même leur prêtaient une liaison.

– Lucas, tu es avec moi ? appela Estia en posant une bouteille de glögg(1) sur la table, ainsi qu'une seconde de limonade. Je te préviens, interdiction de penser à une femme en ma présence, Roméo.

– Alors je penserai à un homme, sourit-il.

– Accordé, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Elle lui tendit son verre, prit le sien mêlé de limonade et s'installa à côté de lui sur le sofa. Il y eut un petit silence. Quatre années à ne pas se voir, et rien à se dire vraiment. Le jeune homme détournait les yeux quand sa compagne soulevait légèrement son masque pour boire une gorgée. C'était un réflexe. Pourtant, l'envie ne manquait pas de jeter un œil sur le visage qui pouvait accompagner la jolie silhouette de la guerrière. Il se résignait à n'en rien faire. Il savait la signification profonde qu'aurait ce geste, et il la respectait trop pour lui faire un tel affront.

– Tu vas rester longtemps ? demanda la jeune femme pour casser le silence.

– Oui. Le Pope veut voir les progrès accomplis par Misty, et s'ils sont suffisants, peut-être passera-t-il l'épreuve.

– Tu auras le temps de voir ton protégé alors. Tu vas voir, il a bien changé.

– C'est ce qu'on m'a dit… malheureusement.

– Lucas… Tu ne peux pas empêcher le Pope d'utiliser son potentiel.

– J'aimerais pourtant. J'aimerais…

------------------------------------

Aphrodite écouta le Pope lui exposer les raisons de sa présence. Quand il était revenu à son Temple, en fin d'après-midi, il avait eu la surprise - désagréable - de trouver un messager sur le pas de sa porte. On le demandait au palais. Encore une mission, pas de doute. Aphrodite aimait bien ces voyages finalement, cela lui permettait de quitter un temps les barreaux du Sanctuaire et de ressentir encore et encore cette _impulsion_, cette force qu'il possédait et qui terrifiait nombre de ses cibles dès qu'elles apercevaient son armure. Il s'était aperçu aussi que plus il semblait sûr de lui, plus, proportionnellement, la peur de ses ennemis augmentait. Alors, il avait pris modèle sur le Cancer, s'inspirant de ses attitudes pour parfaire la sienne. Ce n'était pas difficile, et cela renforçait encore la chaleur de son cœur lors des traques. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à achever les missions en revanche. Toujours un pincement au cœur quand il tuait, une sorte de froid bref mais pénétrant. Peut-être le Pope avait-il ressenti cette chose qui le retenait dans ses rapports, car il lui préférait DM ou Shura. Milo et lui n'étaient en fait envoyés en mission qu'assez rarement par rapport à ces deux-là, et on leur réservait celles qui nécessitaient une vitesse ou une habilité particulière. Le Pope était très intéressé par leur goût des poisons.

Aphrodite savait depuis longtemps extraire le poison de ses roses, mais il cherchait depuis quelques temps à agrandir sa collection et à créer ses propres poisons, une manière de tester ses capacités. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore à la hauteur de ses espérances, malgré l'aide occasionnelle de Milo. Ce gamin avait déjà une bonne connaissance de ces substances franchement peu catholiques, peut-être une conséquence de sa fréquentation de Camus le Verseau. Aphrodite ne l'aimait pas trop celui-là. Il avait les oreilles qui traînaient trop à son goût.

– …Aussi Chevalier des Poissons, il est urgent de réduire à néant cette menace pour le Sanctuaire. Ce Chevalier de Bronze risque de mettre en danger toute la chevalerie, ainsi que ses apprentis, si nous le laissons faire.

Aphrodite tiqua. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de critiquer les ordres reçus, mais tout de même, là, quelque chose le dérangeait.

– Un… bronze, Grand Pope ?

– Cela te dérangerait-il ?

– … Pourquoi un Saint d'Or devrait-il s'abaisser à combattre un simple Chevalier de Bronze ?

Saga sourit sous son masque. L'un des défauts de DM, était qu'il avait un très grand orgueil ; l'une de ses qualités, c'était que cet orgueil était contagieux. Et il avait été très attentif à la manière dont le Poissons avait évolué, ces quatre dernières années : il avait eu une nette tendance à calquer le Cancer pour dépasser ses propres appréhensions. De toute façon, les Saints d'Or avaient tous une assez grande tendance à se démarquer du commun de la chevalerie. Les deux partis se méprisaient assez ouvertement.

– Il ne faut pas sous-estimer ces adversaires, et Raphaël de l'Eridan avait été d'abord pressenti pour revêtir une armure d'argent.

– Il n'en reste pas moins un Chevalier de Bronze. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous m'avez souvent dit que vous donniez des missions à la hauteur du chevalier… Je me sens… un peu déconsidéré.

_Oui c'est ça, exprime-toi…_ pensa Saga.

– Ce n'était pas mon attention. Je connais ta valeur et espérais que tu règlerais cette affaire vite. Tu la refuses, si je comprends bien ?

– Si vous y tenez, je l'accomplirai, Grand Pope, mais un Chevalier d'Argent, ou même un garde suffirait amplement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres masquées du Pope._ Oui, viens dans ma toile. Viens t'y engluer._

– Un Chevalier d'Argent, dis-tu ?… Au vu de tes états de service, je veux bien, _exceptionnellement_, suivre ton conseil, Aphrodite des Poissons. Mais si ton suppléent échoue, tu en porteras la responsabilité, tu le comprends bien.

– Tout à fait, Altesse. Je suis sûr qu'un chevalier de basse condition ne fait pas le poids contre un Saint de cette catégorie.

– Je l'espère pour toi. Penses-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ?

– Non.

– Bien. Je n'aurai aucun mal à trouver un remplaçant. Tu peux te retirer.

Le Poissons le salua et quitta, laissant Saga jubiler. L'orgueil était vraiment le plus gros des défauts, aveuglant celui qui en souffre sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il avait été bien inspiré tout de même, de réunir toutes les pièces au même endroit, au bon moment. L'orgueil était une bonne chose, tant que lui, en contrôlait le niveau. Le Poissons devait rester sous son contrôle tout en cassant pour de bon ses limites. Saga tira de l'une des poches de sa soutane une lettre dont il effleura le contenu du bout du masque. _Heureusement que tout courrier passe par moi_. _On va bien s'amuser… _Un sourire sadique alors que le chef de ses gardes revenait dans la salle d'audiences, attendant un ordre éventuel.

_Non… Non je t'en empêcherai_

_Allons, Saga, n'as-tu pas confiance ? _

…

– Trouvez-moi Lucas de Cassiopée, ordonna le Pope en rangeant la lettre.

* * *

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du Temple des Poissons. Il aurait très bien pu faire un détour, mais il désirait voir Aphrodite, qui n'avait pas daigné montrer son visage depuis qu'il était revenu. Certes, cela datait de la veille, mais tout de même… Cassiopée avait vu Shaka, qui lui avait dit qu'il préviendrait le Poissons s'il le voyait. Il s'attendait assez à une réaction de ce type après son départ pour l'entraînement de Misty, mais l'étendue de la gueule du jeune Suédois l'étonnait quand même. Lucas envoya son cosmos dans le Temple, sollicitant ainsi l'accord d'entrer, ce que le cosmos du maître des lieux permit.

L'endroit était devenu richement décoré de plantes. Beaucoup de rosiers, mais également des plantes vertes plus banales et même un superbe arbuste à fleurs exotique, que Lucas soupçonna d'être un cadeau de Shaka au retour de l'un de ses voyages en Inde. Comme le cosmos d'Aphrodite ne s'y opposait pas, le Chevalier d'Argent gagna les parties privées, pour voir enfin le Saint qui n'avait manifestement pas l'envie de faire le premier pas.

Il attendait dans le patio, superbe comme un jardin antique, et digne d'une roseraie à part entière. Des dizaines de rosiers sanglants, allant du bordeaux sombre au carmin, y prospéraient, entrecoupés de quelques orchidées délicates en pots. Aphrodite avait fait abattre quelques pans de murs pour faire entrer davantage de lumière, et disposer ses appartements de manière à ce que ce jardin miniature soit le cœur et le passage obligé de son petit monde. Les fenêtres aménagées par le Chevalier des Poissons donnaient sur l'arrière du Temple. Il y avait prolongé ses plantations, entourées de plates-bandes de pelouse soigneusement entretenues. C'était magnifique à voir, et en même temps, terriblement improbable. Tout autour de cet Eden miniature s'étendait la rocaille sèche du Sanctuaire, écrasée par le soleil de Grèce. Nul doute que sans le cosmos si particulier de cet enfant, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu exister… Et au milieu de ces fleurs, cette silhouette immobile qui lui tournait le dos, semblant être absorbée par la contemplation de la fontaine centrale du patio.

Les cheveux du Suédois avaient bien poussé et lui caressaient presque le bas du dos. Toujours aussi lumineux, bien qu'un peu plus foncés, toujours aussi soyeux, légèrement ondulés, entourant un corps qui ne semblait pas s'être épaissi. Il avait en revanche grandi, même s'il avait pris un certain retard face à d'autres chevaliers.

– Aphrodite, je suis content de te voir. Tu es difficile à trouver…

Lucas nota le mouvement des épaules de l'adolescent qui pouvait traduire une sorte de soupir, puis il le vit se tourner presque à contre-cœur. Il fut saisi par cette vision. La même pâleur, les mêmes yeux si grands et si bleus, la même finesse de traits et de corps… mais une beauté sans équivalent. Presque féminine. Presque semblable à… Lucas ferma les yeux pour dissiper l'impression qu'il avait eue. Pendant une seconde, c'était presque comme si une autre image s'était superposée à celle du Suédois… Il lui ressemblait tant à présent… A cette femme… Mais l'illusion avait disparu à présent, ne restait plus qu'Aphrodite et cette grâce qui à elle seule, justifiait son nom.

– Pas si on sait où me chercher. J'aime ma tranquillité.

Sa voix avait mué certes, mais restait fine, avec toujours cet accent lointain. Il frissonna involontairement quand il vit les deux opales se poser sur lui, fixes et pratiquement sans émotion. Comme des yeux de verre.

– Tu es en colère, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

– Je ne suis pas en colère. Si je l'étais, tu ne serais pas entré dans ce Temple.

– Aphrodite, je te connais, sourit Lucas.

– Mff… Ton apprenti doit t'attendre, Chevalier de Cassiopée, coupa le Suédois en se lui tournant le dos de nouveau.

_Pire qu'une femme jalouse_, soupira Lucas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner pour si peu.

– Il est avec un ami, il peut se débrouiller un peu tout seul. Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, puisque je n'en ai pas eues avant.

– J'ai été occupé. Et je n'ai plus de comptes à te rendre, Lucas, tu l'as dit toi-même.

– Aphrodite, si tu veux, je pars tout de suite, on reste sur ce froid, et je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais, si tu y tiens tant.

Le Poissons tint bon une minute avant de se mordre la lèvre de rage et de désespoir mêlés. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son ancien maître. Lucas sourit. Les yeux de l'adolescent portaient enfin une vie.

– De toute façon, tu vas encore partir, Lucas, je le sais très bien.

– C'est vrai. Je pars même demain, ordre du Pope. Mais je reviendrai, et j'aimerais encore avoir le droit de te voir. Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi.

– Parce que je fais partie de ce qu'ils appellent ici, la "Chimère" ? Je tue des ennemis, Lucas, des gens qui font du mal. Ce sont aussi les ordres du Pope. Il sait ce qui est juste.

– Ce qui est juste, n'est pas forcément ce qui est bien. On dirait que tu cherches à te convaincre toi-même. Aphrodite, je me souviens comme tu ne supportais pas de voir du sang. Te voir en assassin maintenant, ça me désole.

– On ne choisit pas sa destinée. Tu disais qu'on devait protéger Athéna, non ? Je la protège à ma manière.

– La manière que t'impose le Pope…

– Tu as des doutes sur lui ? Lucas… Tu devrais y garder pour toi, les murs…

Aphrodite tourna les yeux vers les fenêtres. Les rosiers semblèrent bruisser doucement à un ordre muet.

– …Les murs ont des oreilles ici. Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi.

– Toi aussi, tu te fais du souci alors ?

– …Je ne devrais pas, tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre.

– Peut-être bien.

L'oiseau du paradis apparut soudain, volant légèrement pour rejoindre la fontaine à laquelle il se désaltéra. Il releva la tête, détaillant le visiteur et sembla le reconnaître. Il vola vers le bras tendu qui lui était offert. Lucas caressa l'oiseau.

– Tu as toujours Shaka. Il a l'air en pleine forme.

– Je fais ce qu'il faut pour l'y maintenir…

Aphrodite sembla se détendre un peu et s'approcha de Cassiopée et de l'oiseau.

– Lucas… Tu reviendras vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si tu me promets un meilleur accueil, je n'y manquerai pas.

Lucas lut dans les yeux du Poissons quelque chose de contenu. Le jeune homme qui serait bientôt aussi grand que lui avait l'air tiraillé entre froideur et envie de s'approcher plus. Comme quand, enfant, il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il avait le réflexe de d'abord s'échapper des bras de son maître, avant de se laisser aller à s'y réfugier.

– Maître Lucas, vous êtes l…! Oh oh…

Aphrodite fusilla du regard le petit blondinet qui venait de débouler sans aucune retenue dans le patio.

– Misty, tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer ici !

– Pardon, je…

– Misty ? C'est lui ton apprenti ?

Aphrodite ne cherchait pas vraiment à avoir de réponse, mais fusilla le gamin qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. L'oiseau que tenait Lucas s'envola pour aller sur l'épaule de son maître légitime. Ainsi, c'était lui, cet enfant pour qui Lucas le laissait… Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, et quelque part, ils se ressemblaient, avec leurs visages fins. Insupportable ressemblance, insupportable présence.

– Bien, il est temps que tu partes alors, cracha-t-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, en détournant la tête.

– … Oui… Misty, va dehors, tout de suite. Je te rejoins.

– D'accord… Maître… bredouilla le Français, un peu confus d'avoir été réprimandé en "public".

Lucas sentait le cosmos d'Aphrodite se faire froid. Il était bien temps de le laisser, le Poissons était de nouveau dans ses humeurs vives… Il aurait pourtant voulu profiter plus longtemps de lui.

– Je te laisse, Aphrodite. On m'attend…

Cassiopée tourna les talons quand le Poissons ne lui fournit pas de réponse. Le Suédois avait eu du mal à se retenir de mettre dehors lui-même ce Misty. Il lui prenait son maître, et en plus, se payait le luxe d'entrer ici, dans son jardin, son sanctuaire. _Sale gamin_… Mais c'était à Lucas qu'il en voulait le plus. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu : "Va dehors Misty, je te chercherai plus tard" ? Pourquoi joues-tu à être si cruel…!_ Il entendait les pas du chevalier qui s'éloignaient. Un ordre du Pope. Sûrement une mission, peut-être de la diplomatie. Peu importait.

Le Poissons marcha vivement pour rattraper Cassiopée, en silence. Il glissa une rose dans sa main quand il le dépassa.

– Je te déteste, tu sais, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître vers la porte menant à sa roseraie.

Lucas le regarda partir, souriant tristement. Il huma le parfum de la rose. Délicat, presque sauvage aussi. Une rose à peine éclose, dont les pétales carmins ne s'étaient même pas encore déployés.

– Oui, je sais, Aphrodite.

------------------------------------

– Le Saint de Cassiopée a des doutes sur le Pope…Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je devrais en référer…

– Mais tu n'en feras rien Camus. Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ici, commanda Aphrodite en caressant affectueusement une rose.

– C'est puéril.

– Je ne te demande pas de juger, mais d'exécuter.

– Aphrodite, tu es vraiment… insupportable.

Camus tourna le dos au Poissons, et préleva quelques roses en quittant la roseraie.

– Je ne fermerai pas toujours les yeux, mais je prends cela en dédommagement pour cette fois.

– Foutu lèche-bottes du Pope…

– Ce serait plutôt toi, n'est-ce pas, le "Serpent de la Chimère" ?

Aphrodite souffla entre ses dents un soupir méprisant. Camus eut un semblant de sourire amusé et le quitta pour de bon.

_Nous te protégerons_

Murmures agréables et pourtant si peu apaisants aujourd'hui. Aphrodite se reconcentra sur les rosiers, continuant à caresser celui qui était le plus proche de lui.

– Protégez pour une fois celui que je vous ai désigné, mes enfants.

_Nous t'aimons_

_Nous le protègerons_

Aphrodite leur sourit.

– Vous êtes gentilles, mes petites.

Au moins, il serait toujours avec Lucas, et Misty n'y changerait rien. Il sourit, même s'il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion.

------------------------------------

Le matin était là, et avec lui, le départ vers cette mission. Cassiopée savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la bonne surprise de voir le Chevalier des Poissons avant son départ. Même s'il avait ses quinze années consommées, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus réagissait encore comme un enfant, un enfant terriblement sensible qui ne lui pardonnait guère d'assurer un rôle de maître-formateur. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, Lucas aurait l'esprit plus libre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé en mission. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cela, mais les ordres du Pope n'étaient pas contournables. Et même s'il doutait, il gardait confiance dans cet homme. En revanche, il fut étonné de reconnaître la silhouette élancée de la Sainte du Cocher, appuyée sur un pan de pierres près du chemin par lequel il passait. Elle l'attendait manifestement, bras croisés, chevelure de feu mi-longue jouant dans son dos, vêtements amples. Et toujours ce masque d'ivoire et d'opale, qui lui donnait un air permanent de madone intouchable.

– Je ne te savais pas si matinale, Estia. Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même de te voir.

– J'ai fait une exception, déclara-t-elle en se redressant et en venant à sa rencontre. Alors, notre Cassiopée repart en guerre, hein ?

– Il le faut bien.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Bavière… Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus.

– Je ne t'en demande pas plus. Essaie de ne pas trop te faire mal, je ne suis pas douée pour faire des bandages.

– Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre alors.

Il devina sans mal le regard de feu qu'elle devait lui jeter sous son masque. Estia avait toujours été l'infirmière personnelle du Suédois. Il ne se souvenait plus qui avait décrété ça.

– Lucas… Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance… Mais fais attention quand même, reprit-elle doucement.

Il sourit. Quand elle détournait ainsi la tête, prenant une voix douce, si douce, il sentait de nouveau l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. De voir son visage. Peut-être même de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

– Je te le promets.

– Bien… Lulu, ferme les yeux.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris autant par la demande que par le surnom.

– S'il te plaît…

Il obéit finalement et perçut un mouvement près de lui. Quelque chose que l'on retire. Des lèvres chaudes, douces, un peu hésitantes, qui viennent caresser les siennes. Elles disparurent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient apparues. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Estia lui tournait le dos, ses mains frottant ses bras.

– C'est un porte-bonheur. Tu me le rendras en revenant.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci…

– Allez, va-t-en maintenant, avant que je ne regrette.

Elle lui fit signe de la main. Sans perdre son sourire, le jeune homme aux cheveux argent obéit de nouveau, reprenant ses maigres bagages et son chemin vers le pied du Sanctuaire où il était attendu.

Estia le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu, puis s'en alla vers leurs maisons à tous les deux. Pendant l'absence de Cassiopée, elle avait accepté de s'occuper de son apprenti. Une chance que lui et Argol s'entendent bien, cela lui faciliterait le travail.

* * *

– Maître, vous avez entendu la rumeur ? Le Grand Pope enverrait quelqu'un pour…

– Je sais, je m'y attendais. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à réagir, cet imposteur.

Il but un peu de vin.

– Tu vois, c'est à ça qu'on comprend qu'il est fourbe, si on est attentif. Le vrai Grand Pope, celui qui m'a donné mon armure, aurait envoyé un médiateur. Celui-là envoie un assassin. Il se trahit seul.

– Maître Raphaël, peut-être n'auriez-vous pu dû le provoquer ouvertement ainsi…

– Syn, tu n'as pas compris alors… Je n'ai pas peur, qu'il envoie la Chimère même, au grand complet, si ça lui fait plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas à ployer devant un imposteur et un fourbe. Puisque la tête du Sanctuaire doit être remplacée, je pense être bon candidat pour renouveler un peu la hiérarchie. Je le forcerai à abdiquer. Athéna et le Grand Pope ne sont rien, alors c'est à nous de prendre notre destin en main, conclut-il en souriant. Il passa une main dans sa courte chevelure brune : Retourne t'entraîner, Syn, je te rejoins.

– Bien, Maître Raphaël…

------------------------------------

Il n'avait guère été évident de trouver l'endroit indiqué dans son ordre de mission. La partie de la Bavière où on l'avait envoyé était particulièrement isolée et sauvage, nichée dans des vallons et des forêts impénétrables, seulement parcourus de chemins de terre plus ou moins engageants. Evidemment, une telle barrière naturelle était nécessaire pour sauvegarder des regards indiscrets l'un des camps d'entraînements les plus à risques du Sanctuaire. Des villes s'étendaient non loin, et la région, magnifique, attirait de nombreux touristes et passionnés de chasse au coq de bruyère. Lucas se demanda brièvement ce qui arriverait si des personnes tombaient un jour sur un des camps, ou même, sur le Sanctuaire, qui se dressait à proximité du Cap Sounion et de ruines très visitées. Que devaient leur dire les gardes ou le Pope pour expliquer ce qui, de prime abord, semblait incompréhensible ? Que ces gens en armures, ces enfants peu ménagés, faisaient des reconstitutions historiques peut-être ? Sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais, ce genre d'informations ne circulait guère au Domaine Sacré. Le mot d'ordre était "discrétion". Depuis toujours…

La Jeep freina doucement lorsque la route redevint à peu près droite et dégagée. Elle recommençait à être entretenue ; le camp de Raphaël n'était pas loin donc. Le chevalier ignorait peut-être sa venue, autant aller à lui discrètement en laissant la voiture ici, en retrait. Il ferait le reste de la route à pied. Son armure se mit soudain à utiliser un peu son cosmos. Elle voulait sûrement le réchauffer vu la température peu élevée, mais cette bonne action risquait plus de trahir sa présence. Il posa une main douce sur la partie couvrant son poitrail. Le cosmos disparut. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il ne craignait guère le froid. Chez lui, en Suède, c'était si courant.

Il sourit au souvenir puis retrouva son sérieux en se mettant en route pour suivre le chemin.

------------------------------------

Le camp de Bavière avait profité de sa situation isolée pour mériter son nom : on y avait aménagé des installations dignes d'un camp militaire, toutes de bois vêtues, cerclées par des barrières soigneusement désordonnées. Au milieu d'elles serpentait un torrent aux eaux vives et déchaînées. De petits baraquements étaient discernables dans le fond de l'espace d'entraînement, certainement les dortoirs et le réfectoire. D'apparence, cela évoquait un parc d'aventure. Sans doute la couverture pour les éventuels curieux qui s'en approchaient. Plusieurs générations de chevaliers avaient dû venir s'y entraîner. Lucas savait qu'on y combattait pour deux armures : l'Eridan et l'armure double des Chiens de Chasse. Une des particularités de celle-ci, en plus d'être en réalité deux armures de bronze, était d'être la seule constellation qui fut représentée par deux chevaliers de sexe différent en même temps : l'une des armures était féminine, l'autre masculine. Cassiopée se doutait qu'une telle merveille était convoitée, mais il n'y avait aucun apprenti qui s'entraînait dans le camp, alors que l'on était en début d'après-midi. Dans son ordre de mission, le Pope lui avait pourtant signalé que le Saint de l'Eridan avait en charge trois apprentis actuellement, une fille et deux garçons. La fille semblait être la plus prometteuse des trois d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Cassiopée sentait le cosmos de Raphaël. Il n'essayait pas de le cacher. Il savait bien qu'il avait de la visite et avait dû conseiller à ses élèves de rester en retrait… Alors, autant se dévoiler également et ne pas participer à ce petit jeu de tapages de nerfs.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du camp.

– Saint de l'Eridan, appela-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous. Je désire vous parler.

– Parler ? S'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi les formules de politesse… se moqua Raphaël en émergeant de l'ombre protectrice d'un bosquets d'arbres. Je sais très bien que vous venez me tuer.

– Ce sont les ordres en effet. Mais je n'aime pas la violence.

– Un Saint intègre, cela devient rare ces derniers temps. Vous êtes une espèce en voie de disparition, vous savez…

Raphaël s'approcha de Lucas. Ils étaient de la même taille, mais le Saint de l'Eridan avait plus de muscles, une carrure plus carrée et plus imposante que celle du Suédois. Toutefois, il demeurait calme et sans agressivité, tout comme son vis-à-vis.

– Vous n'ignorez pas de quoi vous parlez, non ? Le bruit court que vous voulez alerter les civils de notre existence.

– Le Pope est bien renseigné, et je le ferai, s'il n'abdique pas. Sa comédie a assez duré.

– Le Grand Pope est désigné par la déesse Athéna. Prétendriez-vous à accéder à cette place ?

– Prétendriez-vous être fidèle à cet homme ? répliqua le Saint de L'Eridan en gardant les yeux plongés dans ceux presque transparents de Cassiopée. Chevalier, vous êtes en train de lui désobéir, non ? Parlementer avec une cible, c'est contraire à ses ordres de mise à mort sans sommation.

– Ne m'obligez pas à devoir m'y résoudre.

– Je suppose que vous voulez que j'abandonne mon projet, que je rende mon armure, et tout ça ? Vous êtes intelligent, mon garçon, vous croyez vraiment que ça arrivera ?

– Si vous êtes futé vous aussi, je le crois…

Lucas fit quelques pas sans quitter l'homme de vue. Le Saint de l'Eridan était calme, mais trop arrogant à son goût. Même si le Pope avait effectivement des comportements ou ordres étranges depuis quelques années, après tout, qui étaient-ils pour le juger ? Ils ignoraient quels ordres pouvait lui donner la déesse, quels étaient les buts qu'il désirait atteindre. Il était trop tôt pour choisir ouvertement la rébellion, du recul était nécessaire. Et même si la révolte s'avérait nécessaire au final…

– …Vous voulez prendre la place du Pope, Raphaël de l'Eridan, mais que pouvez-vous faire _seul_ ? C'est folie.

– L'union serait encore plus nuisible. En étant chacun de notre côté, nous obligeons le Pope à diviser ses forces, et il élimine les plus faibles, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose au final.

Il sourit au regard de mépris que lui adressa le Saint d'Argent.

– Ainsi va la vie, les faibles périssent, et le Sanctuaire n'est pas différent.

– En effet… C'est pourquoi vous devrez disparaître aussi.

– Vous êtes décidé à être méchant ? Vous aurez mis le temps.

– Vous regretterez de m'y avoir contraint.

Raphaël fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts en toisant Lucas.

– Vous connaissez mon nom, mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? J'ai un doute.

– Lucas, Saint de Cassiopée.

– Cassiopée ? Mmm intéressant.

_Cassiopée, évidemment…La plus brillante des constellations, la plus belle des armures d'argent…Ça va être amusant_, pensa le Saint de l'Eridan en souriant.

Sans crier gare, il fondit sur Cassiopée qui évita le coup d'un saut en arrière, se débarrassant de sa cape qui le gênait.

– Lucas, vous auriez dû rester sagement au Sanctuaire !

– J'ai toujours aimé me faire remarquer.

Leurs poings se rencontrèrent. Au corps à corps, ils avaient presque la même force physique, ce qui ne plut guère à Lucas. Il se baissa soudain et glissa une balayette pour déséquilibrer son adversaire. Raphaël, déstabilisé par la manœuvre, trébucha et ne put éviter le nouveau crochet que lui adressa le Saint d'Argent. Il jura en se redressant et repartit à l'assaut. Un échange de coups resta stérile avant qu'ils ne se séparent de nouveau, attentifs et observant leur adversaire.

– Doué pour quelqu'un qui ne doit pas souvent se battre.

– Je vous retourne le compliment.

_Ris, Cassiopée, pendant que tu le peux… Je ne te laisserai pas me tuer… _

– Passons aux choses sérieuses alors ! clama Raphaël en concentrant son cosmos. Il est temps que vous voyiez la puissance de l'Eridan.

Lucas se tint sur ses gardes. Raphaël baissa la main vers le sol et y jeta une faible part de cosmos, qui disparut comme absorbée par la terre. Une seconde passa avant que le sol ne se mette à vibrer. Une brillante raie de lumière surgit brutalement, formant une crevasse qui se jeta droit sur Cassiopée. Le Saint jura et sauta pour l'éviter mais ce fut trop tard ; le cosmos de l'Eridan le frappa avant qu'il n'ait pu ériger une protection avec son cosmos.

Le casque de Cassiopée se retrouva projeté à terre. Lucas se passa une main sur le front en mettant genou à terre. Du sang… Une partie de l'attaque avait réussi à l'atteindre. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave, heureusement.

– Je m'attendais à plus coriace, sourit Raphaël en préparant une décharge de cosmos à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire souffrir, alors renoncez.

Cassiopée ne répondit rien en se relevant. Il appela son propre cosmos, froid comme la glace de Suède, et se lança de nouveau au combat. Raphaël l'attaqua avec des décharges de cosmos, mais le Saint d'Argent parvint sans mal à les éviter, augmentant sa vitesse. L'Eridan bloqua le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Lucas sourit et en profita pour lui enfoncer le genou dans le ventre. Les armures de bronze avaient ce défaut de ne guère protéger cette partie-ci. Raphaël le repoussa mais ne parvint pas à lui rendre de coup en réponse.

– Vous êtes un Chevalier de Bronze, vous avez peu de chance de remporter cette lutte.

– Du moment que j'en ai une… Je tente.

– Si vous y tenez, battez-vous alors. Montrez-moi votre détermination, invita Lucas en repoussant les mèches de sa frange qui lui collaient au visage.

Sa blessure au front était bénigne mais saignait beaucoup. Ça le gênait un peu. Raphaël se releva et intensifia un instant son cosmos. Il le concentra sur sa main.

– Vous mourrez ici.

– J'attends de voir, répondit le Saint en appelant également plus son cosmos en réponse.

L'Eridan disparut soudain. Un souffle chaud dans le dos de Cassiopée. _Trop tard pour l'éviter !_

– _Tränen von Phaëton(2)_ !

– Arch Ennemy !

Un mur bleuté se dressa brutalement devant Raphaël et le percuta violemment, le projetant à quelques mètres en arrière, pendant que Lucas se retournait. L'attaque de l'Eridan l'avait raté de peu ; en passant une main sur le dos de son armure, il sentit la large fêlure qu'elle y avait causée. Comment un cosmos de Saint de Bronze pouvait-il avoir assez de force pour briser une armure d'argent ?

------------------------------------

Raphaël se releva, essuyant le sang coulant de sa lèvre fissurée. Il comprit ce qui l'avait frappé en tournant le regard vers Cassiopée. Un mur d'eau mouvant, à présent mourrant, l'entourait, ses yeux clairs devenus d'un blanc lumineux presque aveuglants.

– Le pouvoir de l'eau… Les légendes ont l'air vrai, on dirait, rit Raphaël.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû m'énerver, répondit doucement Lucas dont les yeux redevinrent argentés.

– Hé… Et vous, comme Cassiopée qui paya son orgueil, vous allez regretter de vous pavaner.

Il forma de nouveau une lame de cosmos sur sa main droite. Lucas se tint prêt. Cette attaque était redoutable. Apparemment, Raphaël ne pouvait la maintenir que quelques secondes, mais cela pouvait amplement suffire à briser son armure et atteindre son corps… Il avait une chance de vaincre rapidement…

– Mais c'était risqué. Il se concentra à son tour, rendant ses yeux brillants. Le mur d'eau de reforma en partie.

– Venez, si vous êtes si sûr de vous. Essayez de passer l'Arch Ennemy.

– Prétentieux…

Le Saint de l'Eridan repartit à l'assaut mais à sa surprise, Cassiopée ne bougea pas, et n'essaya pas d'éviter la lame de cosmos. Il s'apprêta à frapper quand le mur d'eau frémit et le frappa de nouveau brutalement aux épaules et au ventre. Il cria mais leva tout de même le bras pour enfoncer la lame dorée dans le corps de son ennemi ; à sa surprise, Cassiopée ne tenta pas de s'échapper. L'Arch Ennemy dévia la lame sur la jambe du chevalier, qui contint un cri quand elle la transperça, mais il ne perdit pas l'occasion et posa une main brûlante de cosmos sur le front de Raphaël.

– Merde !

Le Saint se dégagea brutalement. Lucas souriait. Une partie de son cosmos avait pu entrer dans le corps de l'Eridan durant le bref contact. Cela valait bien une blessure.

– Vous vous êtes empalé de vous-même sur les Larmes de Phaëton… Courageux… Voire téméraire… ragea Raphaël.

– Vous ne m'échapperez plus maintenant.

Lucas concentra son cosmos au maximum. Le mur d'eau de l'Arch Ennemy disparut en filaments d'eau serpentins, glissant au sol. L'eau du torrent se vida totalement pour les rejoindre. _Merde, il faut l'empêcher de se concentrer…!_ Raphaël engagea un nouveau corps à corps, mais Cassiopée, en dépit de ses blessures, parvint à lui rendre et parer un bon nombre de ses coups. L'Eridan sentait de plus son épaule droite lui faire terriblement mal. L'Arch Ennemy avait sans doute dû la lui déboîter. Les filaments d'eau grossissaient autour d'eux, devenant de plus en plus brillants tandis qu'ils se faisaient plus menaçants. Le cosmos blanc de Cassiopée se reflétait sur son armure et la faisait luire d'une intensité surnaturelle aussi envoûtante que mortelle. Raphaël connaissait bien ce qu'on disait sur les Chevaliers de Cassiopée, ces Saints qui auraient reçu la protection de l'Ange de l'Eau Gabriel en personne. On les reconnaissait à leurs cheveux et yeux d'une pâleur fantomatique et d'une couleur anormale. Et on disait aussi leur plus puissante attaque imparable…_ Sauf si on arrive à les empêcher de la déclencher_…

– Vous semblez avoir perdu votre mordant, Raphaël.

– Et vous, attendre le bon moment de faire votre malin… Sorcier.

_Cet enfant est possédé par le Diable !_

_Comment peut-il faire ça ! Ce n'est pas mon fils, non_

_Je n'ai pas enfanté ce monstre_

Lucas tiqua, permettant à l'Eridan de le frapper au visage, près de sa première blessure. La barrière d'eau frémit alors que Cassiopée parait un deuxième coup.

– Ne dites pas des choses que vous pourriez regretter, Saint de l'Eridan…

Le ton restait calme, mais il en transpirait de la colère. Raphaël sourit mais sentit soudain une main glacée envelopper son cœur. Il eut un spasme brutal qui l'obligea à faire quelques pas en arrière.

Cassiopée se dressa autant qu'il put avec sa jambe meurtrie. Ses yeux gagnèrent en éclat. Les filaments d'eau se détachèrent du sol pour s'élever en colonnes mouvantes et sifflantes, animées presque de vie propre. Il leva le bras et l'eau vint l'entourer, fidèle et docile, augmentant en force et en vitesse. Raphaël sentit son sang coulant de ses propres blessures être attiré comme un aimant par cette masse frémissante. Le cosmos de Cassiopée s'y mêla presque entièrement.

– … Parce que si le cosmos fait de moi un sorcier… Vous l'êtes autant que moi… ! _Gabriel's Heart_ ! cria-t-il en baissant le bras.

Comme un fauve, la trombe d'eau se jeta sur sa proie tombée à genou. La main glacée sur son cœur se resserrait. Raphaël tenta d'ériger une protection avec son cosmos, mais la lance d'eau n'eut aucun mal à la transpercer et à le frapper au ventre. Le Saint de l'Eridan hurla. C'était comme si l'eau de son corps le déchiquetait de l'intérieur, à mesure que la trombe argentée l'écorchait, le glaçait et le brûlait à la fois. Son coeur cognait à tout rompre.

------------------------------------

Lucas tomba à genou quand la trombe eut disparu pour former de nouveau des filaments sages sur le sol. Son souffle était difficile, il se sentait sans force. Il n'avait pas réussi à maintenir le Gabriel's Heart assez longtemps… Il ferma les yeux pour étouffer un renvoi et regarda le Saint de l'Eridan, allongé au sol.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre conscience et voir qu'il était en vie. Raphaël gémit et se tourna lentement sur le côté, une main sur le ventre. Il découvrit du bout des doigts de larges blessures et sentit du sang couler de ses oreilles et de ses yeux. Il tremblait et était détrempé, et pis que tout, son armure avait été très endommagée. Il n'en restait que des lambeaux relativement inefficaces comme protection. Il banda ses muscles pour se redresser en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir survécu…

– Pas de chance pour vous… Cassiopée… Le Gabriel's Heart… est fatal aussi à son invoqueur… s'il est blessé…

– Je ne suis pas… encore vaincu…

Evidemment, Lucas comprenait à présent pourquoi l'Eridan avait semblé tiquer un peu en sachant de quelle constellation il était le représentant. Il ne s'était pas méfié. Le Gabriel's Heart, l'imparable lance de l'eau… Son défaut était de se nourrir du Saint, de son cosmos, mais aussi de son sang, de sa propre vie. Et sans concentration totale, sans un corps en parfait état… On ne pouvait l'invoquer de manière parfaite. Et dans les deux cas, l'attaque laissait dans un état de faiblesse dangereuse.

– Pourtant, il me semble bien… sourit Raphaël en s'avançant lentement.

Il se concentra autant qu'il put pour appeler son cosmos et reformer le Tränen von Phaëton.

Lucas essaya de se relever, sans succès. La blessure de sa jambe saignait en abondance, et le liquide vital allait se mêler à l'eau qui serpentait autour de lui. Le Gabriel's Heart avait faim. Il allait le nourrir. Il avala difficilement et regarda le Saint de l'Eridan qui approchait. _Eau, obéis-moi, encore une fois… Gabriel, ne m'abandonne pas, tiens le serment que tu nous as fait…_ Il sentit l'eau se rapprocher de sa main appuyée au sol. Elle obéissait de nouveau.

– Cassiopée… rit Raphaël. Aurez-vous assez de forces pour l'invoquer… avant que je ne vous frappe ?

Lucas eut un sourire vainqueur alors que les filaments d'eau se reconcentrait sur sa main et son bras. Il se redressa faiblement, le bras entouré par un écrin de turquoise et de rubis.

– Vous voulez vérifier ? sourit avec assurance le Suédois.

Il sentit le Gabriel's Heart puiser de nouveau dans son cosmos. Bien… C'était aussi une attaque imparable, pour la simple raison qu'on pouvait la lancer jusqu'à épuisement. Et cette fois-ci, ça le terrasserait à coup sûr.

– Vous n'échapperez pas à la miséricorde de Gabriel, Raphaël ! hurla-t-il en préparant l'attaque.

– C'est vous qui ne m'échapperez pas ! cria soudain une femme derrière lui.

– Hein ?

– _SYN_ !

Un poing fin transperça son dos avant même qu'il ait pu se retourner, à travers la fêlure causée par Raphaël plus tôt.

Lucas cracha du sang en tournant le Gabriel's Heart mourrant vers son attaquante, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà déportée et n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

– …_Skit _(3) , murmura Lucas en tombant au sol.

Il vit Raphaël être rejoint par son apprentie, il lui sembla qu'il la giflait… Il avait froid comme il n'avait jamais eu froid et sentait son cœur qui ralentissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que… c'était si douloureux… de mourir… Une main lui releva la tête doucement.

– Saint de Cassiopée… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

– Votre apprentie… est très dévouée…

Etonnant, Raphaël avait l'air d'être désolé. Ou peiné. Ou juste déçu de ne pas l'avoir achevé lui-même. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses pensées et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait partir en arrière. Le Saint

de l'Eridan savait ne rien pouvoir faire. Il aurait voulu que tout se termine de manière plus loyale… Il devait se contenter de voir s'éteindre la flamme du jeune homme aux cheveux argent. Impuissant.

_Cet enfant, n'en approchez pas, il fait des choses diaboliques…_

Lucas rouvrit les yeux doucement. Une petite fille aux cheveux courts bleus le regardait.

_C'est toi qui fais bouger l'eau ?_

Il eut un hochement de tête triste. Ne la regarda pas dans les yeux.

_Mes yeux sont maudits. Tout comme mes cheveux._

_On dit qu'ils sont semblables à ceux du Diable…_

La petite fille s'approcha et posa ses petites mains sur son visage, le faisant relever le regard.

_J'aime bien moi tes yeux. Je les trouve jolis_

_Dis, tu voudrais faire danser l'eau pour moi ? _

Il lui sourit.

_Je le ferai pour toi, toujours…_

…_Relyss_

La petite fille lui sourit en retour. Ses yeux bleus rieurs. La ressemblance… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu cette ressemblance avant…? Il soupira doucement…

… et tout fut silence et ténèbres.

* * *

Saga sourit en reposant la note qui venait de lui parvenir. Il alla jusqu'à son balcon et regarda les étoiles, laissant le vent nocturne jouer dans ses cheveux sombres et sur son visage.

– Dors bien, Lucas. Mission réussie.

------------------------------------

Aphrodite caressait Shaka, qui se laissait faire, en sifflant parfois de contentement. Il entendit frapper à la porte et reconnut le cosmos léger qui l'effleurait pour le rassurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à cette heure de la nuit ? Normalement, il se couchait avec les poules.

– Entre Shaka, tu sais que c'est toujours ouvert pour toi.

Il perdit son sourire quand il vit le visage de l'Indien, d'ordinaire si fermé, et aujourd'hui si expressif. Trop expressif. Il fit s'envoler Shaka et tourna le dos à la Vierge pour ne plus voir ce visage qui pour une fois, laissait parler ses émotions.

– Aphro… commença doucement Shaka, sans trop savoir par quel bout débuter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shaka ?

L'Indien n'était pas dupe. Leurs deux voix semblaient étrangement hésitantes.

– C'est… important. Viens avec moi… C'est… C'est L…

– Non, tais-toi, coupa Aphrodite en serrant ses bras dans ses mains. Dis-moi autre chose.

– Je… ne peux pas… Aphro… Je… Je suis désolé mais…

– Je t'interdis de dire… de dire…

– Lucas est… mort…

– _Tig_ ! _Tig (4)_ ! Je ne veux pas que tu le dises, je ne veux pas l'entendre !

– Aphro…

Shaka vit le Poissons rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, respirant fort pour contenir ce cri qui brûlait sa gorge. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et hésita, avant de passer lentement les bras autour de lui. Aphrodite eut un mouvement rageur pour se dégager.

– Laisse-moi Shaka, sale corbeau ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

– Je préférais que ce soit moi qui te le dise, Aphro…

– Je ne veux pas l'entendre… Je ne veux pas l'entendre… Je veux… Je veux attendre qu'il revienne… Sors de chez moi !

Shaka n'en fit rien et revint à sa hauteur pour de nouveau l'enlacer. Il sentit le Suédois se débattre faiblement, et finalement se mettre à trembler, vaincu par cette boule au fond de sa gorge, une boule au goût de sang et de métal.

– …Je veux qu'il revienne… Je… dois lui demander pardon… balbutia à mi-voix l'adolescent en se retournant pour se blottir contre ces bras amis.

Shaka se détestait. Comme il aurait voulu au contraire lui dire que Cassiopée était de retour, mais juste fatigué, qu'il le verrait le lendemain. Comme il aurait détesté la personne qui aurait annoncé au Poissons la perte de son ancien maître. Mais il n'y avait que lui que le Suédois se laisserait aller à étreindre comme cela, maintenant. Et même si la souffrance en était le prix, l'Indien avait voulu être la personne qui lui annonçait la triste nouvelle… afin qu'il puisse le consoler autant qu'il pouvait ensuite. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son ami, tentant de calmer ce cœur qui saignait contre lui.

------------------------------------

Estia s'était retirée à l'arrivée du Chevalier des Poissons et de celui de la Vierge. Elle voulait être seule, et eux aussi probablement.

Pour une raison encore non définie au Sanctuaire, le Saint de l'Eridan, cible pourtant de Cassiopée, avait lui-même prévenu le Domaine Sacré de l'échec du chevalier, et avait tenu à ce que son corps soit rapatrié avec respect. A présent, le Saint reposait pour un temps à la clinique du Sanctuaire, seul endroit où on pouvait entreposer un corps avant de l'inhumer, le lendemain. Shaka avait déjà vu Estia. C'était elle qui l'avait prévenu de ce qui était arrivé, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle pleurait.

Dans la salle déserte, Aphrodite n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes de nouveau. Comme si son cœur se déchirait, sous le poids de la colère, de la haine, de la souffrance. Shaka restait en retrait, comprenant et partageant sa peine. Sans pouvoir le soulager. Le Saint des Poissons détestait toujours autant voir la mort, mais il voulait être près de Cassiopée… Peut-être parviendrait-il comme ça à faire fuir la Faucheuse ?… Evidemment, c'était aussi une illusion cela. Il frôla le visage froid et tant aimé, tant détesté. Ses blessures avaient été lavées, on aurait pu le croire endormi, son armure endommagée sagement formée au pied du lit. Aphrodite avait à la fois envie de fuir et de rester. Il n'arrivait plus à se convaincre qu'il ne faisait que rêver. Il sentait ses jambes trembler comme faite avec du coton et son estomac se tordait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il essayait de comprendre… Comprendre comment Lucas avait pu être…

– Tu sais, Shaka… Je… La dernière chose que je lui ai dite… C'est que je le détestais… Je… Shaka…Je j'ai menti Shaka…

– Je sais, Aphro.

– Mais lui, il ne le saura jamais… Lucas, je te demande pardon… Pardon…

Son poing se crispa sur le torse immobile, et des larmes s'y écrasèrent. Si douloureuses.

– _Ursäkta_… Je suis tellement désolé… Pardon…

Il devait y avoir une erreur… Quelque chose avait cloché… Lucas ne pouvait pas s'être fait tuer ainsi… Aphrodite le refusait.

– Comment… Shaka, comment est-il…?

Les blessures à la tête et à la jambe n'auraient pas dû être suffisantes pourtant. L'instinct chasseur du Poissons savait reconnaître une plaie mortelle, et celles-ci n'en étaient pas.

– Un coup à mi-dos. Bris de la colonne vertébrale et d'un poumon.

Il se crispa une nouvelle fois, mais de rage.

– Au dos ?

C'était donc ça. Son ennemi l'avait frappé au dos, lâchement, fourbement. Lucas était si loyal, il ne devait pas y avoir pensé une seule seconde. On l'avait… On l'avait assassiné de manière déloyale, parce que c'était la seule manière pour ce lâche d'ennemi de procéder. Quelqu'un de droit n'aurait pu l'emporter sur Cassiopée, non. Une telle haine dans son cœur. Aphrodite en tremblait.

– Qui… qui devait-il tuer, Shaka ?

– Aphro…

– _Qui_ !

Shaka soupira. Aphrodite n'écouterait plus.

– Un bronze. Raphaël de l'Eridan.

– L'Eridan ?

Le souffle du Suédois se suspendit comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Ce nom, l'Eridan… Non… Ce n'était pas possible…

_un Chevalier d'Argent, ou même un garde suffirait amplement._

Il… Il refusait d'y croire.

… _Pourquoi un Saint d'Or devrait-il s'abaisser à combattre un simple Chevalier de Bronze ?_

Non, il n'était pas responsable de cela… Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que le Pope choisirait Lucas ?… Le Pope… Les yeux du Suédois se rétrécirent.

Il se redressa un peu brutalement. La haine tapait si fort dans ses tempes, dans ses veines. Il fallait que quelqu'un paie. Celui qui avait envoyé Lucas là-bas. Il prit le chemin de la sortie. A cette heure-ci, le palais serait désert. Il savait que le Pope n'aimait pas avoir de gardes chez lui quand il dormait.

Shaka eut un mauvais pressentiment et poursuivit le Poissons.

– Aphro, attends, où vas-tu ? l'arrêta-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Le Poissons se dégagea sans douceur et reprit sa route sans répondre.

– Aphro !

– Laisse-moi Shaka ! commanda le Poissons en se retournant.

Une rose se planta dans le sol juste devant les pieds de la Vierge, qui sursauta.

– Si tu me suis, la prochaine file dans ton cœur Shaka, et je ne plaisante pas.

Shaka savait qu'il était sérieux. Ses pupilles dilatées parlaient pour lui. Aphrodite se détourna de lui pour reprendre sa route à travers le Sanctuaire sombre et calme. La Vierge leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les constellations de Cassiopée et des Poissons brillaient de la même manière douloureuse.

_Alexandre _Dumas_ a trois ans lorsque le général, son père, meurt. _

_On lui dit que le Bon Dieu l'a repris._

–_Et où demeure-t-il, le Bon Dieu ? s'informe le garçonnet._

–_Il demeure au Ciel._

_Le petit Alexandre réfléchit gravement, puis s'en va décrocher_

_le fusil dans la chambre de son père._

_- Où vas-tu ? lui demande sa mère avec effroi._

–_Je vais au Ciel._

–_Comment, tu vas au Ciel ?_

–_Oui, laisse-moi passer._

–_Et qu'y vas-tu y faire, au Ciel, mon pauvre enfant._

–_J'y vais tuer le Bon Dieu, qui a tué papa._

Constance Joly, Erez Levy - _Le Roman du Masque de Fer_

* * *

Le palais se dressait, imposant, devant le jeune adolescent. Comme il l'avait pensé, aucun garde ne le surveillait. La nuit était bien avancée et seuls quelques grillons chantaient de ci, de là. L'air était chaud, pourtant Aphrodite ne parvenait pas à chasser ce frisson qui l'agitait. Sa tête lui semblait légère, il avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui avançait, imperturbable. L'image de Lucas étendu dans cette pièce froide à l'infirmerie lui donnait du courage, l'aidait à garder sa haine intacte. Il tuerait son assassin, ce lâche, mais avant cela, il lui fallait la tête du responsable, de celui qui l'avait envoyé en mission. Il lui fallait un coupable. Et peut-être qu'après, il irait voir Camus. Le Verseau, peut-être n'avait-il pas tenu sa langue au sujet des doutes de Cassiopée, cela aurait pu pousser le Grand Pope à le choisir. Sa colère gonfla encore. Peu importe combien ils seraient, ils paieraient tous, sa haine battait si fort, elle hurlait pour se libérer.

Les portes principales seraient fermées, à n'en pas douter, aussi avait-il choisi de contourner le palais. Le Pope avait des thermes privés, qui donnaient sûrement sur l'extérieur. On ne pensait pas à les verrouiller, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Personne n'avait le droit de passer ici, ni même de se trouver ici, à part le Pope. Le Poissons se faufila à travers les éboulis jusqu'à atteindre son but. L'arrière du palais offrait une petite esplanade, de laquelle partait un nouvel escalier montant sur un plateau rocheux plus en hauteur. Aphrodite distinguait le haut de la statue d'Athéna qui la surplombait. C'était donc là que se trouvait le temple d'Athéna… Il n'en voulait pas à la déesse. Il avait juste la curiosité de la voir… Mais après avoir achevé sa vendetta.

Il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le bâtiment superbement décoré accolé au palais du Pope. Les thermes, sans nul doute. Il y avait de petites ouvertures creusées dans la pierre et le marbre ; de la vapeur légère en émergeait. Le Pope était-il là ? Après tout, il se fichait de savoir où il était, s'il dormait ou barbotait. Il voulait le voir mort, et l'endroit importait peu. Il parcourut les murs jusqu'à trouver une porte dérobée bien cachée par les décorations de la petite annexe. Il fit jouer doucement le mécanisme, qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Aphrodite sourit en se glissant à l'intérieur des bains sacrés.

------------------------------------

L'atmosphère était tout juste respirable, saturée de vapeur légère mais persistante. La température était très élevée. Il glissa le long des murs, accroupi, guettant tout mouvement. Le large bassin principal était désert, surmonté de graciles colonnes finement ouvragées. Des chaudrons en airain, recouverts de feuilles d'or, meublaient les quatre coins de la salle ; seuls deux étaient allumés. Le Pope préférait sans doute que sa salle d'eau soit chaude quand il venait y perdre du temps. Ce qui surpris plus Aphrodite furent les miroirs. Il semblait y en avoir sur deux des murs, presque sur toute la longueur, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond. Le Pope aimait donc se mirer sous toutes les coutures ? Curieux… Bien narcissique en tout cas. Cet homme était vieux, très vieux ; il ne devait plus rester grand chose d'agréable à voir sur lui.

Le Poissons se glissa jusque derrière une colonne de soutènement plus épaisse. Accolé au mur, il était trop peu discret et d'ici, il avait une meilleure vue. Les thermes étaient très peu éclairés et une large partie restait plus ou moins dans les ténèbres. Sans doute là que se trouvaient la ou les portes menant aux appartements du maître du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, Aphrodite hésitait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop facile, beaucoup trop facile. L'eau du bassin frémit.

Il sursauta et évita de justesse le coup de poing qui lui était destiné.

– Aussi filant qu'une anguille, Saint des Poissons, rit une voix étrangement agressive.

Aphrodite se retourna et bloqua un instant. Cet homme, nu comme un vers…

– S… Saga !

– Oh, tu te souviens de moi, j'en suis flatté.

Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire mauvais. Aphrodite ne comprenait pas. Que faisait Saga ici ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses cheveux et surtout, à ses yeux ? Ils ne reflétaient que du mal à présent, une sorte de lueur animale qui ne le rassura guère.

– Tu… Tu es sensé être mort…

– Ah oui ?

Saga regarda son corps de bas en haut, tâtant d'une main joueuse divers endroits.

– Pour un mort, je suis bien vivant, tu ne trouves pas ? Vous êtes si faciles à berner, vous, les gamins.

– Tu… Tu as pris la place du Pope… Mon dieu…

Saga profita de la surprise de l'adolescent pour lui asséner un crochet du droit qui manqua de le faire tomber au sol, mais l'enfant se redressa et s'éloigna d'un bond, rapide comme une panthère.

– Tu veux la vérité ? Oui, je suis le Pope, ce que j'aurais toujours dû être ! Ce vieux schnock de Sion ne comprenait rien, il fallait quelqu'un qui ait de la poigne, de la volonté, de la force, pour diriger cet endroit. J'étais tout qualifié, argua-t-il en s'approchant du Poissons, qui reculait. Et avoue que j'ai bien réussi, vous autres n'y avez vu que du feu.

– C'est un crime contre la déesse…

– Aahahahahah… Pauvre Aphrodite… Tu es aussi fautif que moi, non ? Toi et les autres assassins avez très bien su éliminer les plus gênants de mes adversaires.

– C'était… des ennemis… On avait foi en toi… au Pope, pas en Saga !

– Essaie de te convaincre de ça, si tu arrives à mieux dormir. Et crois-moi, tu continueras à exécuter sagement mes ordres, Chevalier des Poissons.

– Non, ça, non…Parce que tu…!

Aphrodite courut droit sur Saga, poing dressé, mais le Grec n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter. Il serra le poignet frêle en souriant, dominant le Suédois.

– Parce que tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? C'est ça ? (Il serra plus le poignet, faisant gémir Aphrodite) Avec tes petits poings, ta petite force, gamin tremblant, tu espères me tuer moi, Saga ?

Aphrodite tenta de le frapper de sa main libre mais Saga l'arrêta de nouveau, serra les deux poignets avant de rejeter le Poissons en arrière, le faisant taper contre le sol.

– Tu me fais rire. Tu crois vraiment être capable de ça ? déclara fièrement Saga en marchant sur le gamin. Il enfonça son pied dans le ventre du chevalier : Tu n'as même pas ton armure ! (Il appuya plus son pied, se régalant des cris étouffés du Poissons) Tu n'arrives même pas à bander ton cosmos dans tes coups ! et tu espères me tuer avec cette faiblesse, moi, un _dieu_ ? Imbécile, cracha-t-il, méprisant, en frappant une nouvelle fois le Suédois au ventre.

Il le dépassa alors que le gamin roulait sur le côté, reprenant son souffle coupé. La haine laissait place peu à peu… à quelque chose de plus inquiétant. De la peur. Aphrodite se rendit compte à quel point sa terreur augmentait. Saga jouait avec lui. Comme un chat avec une souris. Ses poings se serrèrent. Avant que la peur ne soit la plus forte… arriver à son but !

Il se concentra et envoya une volée de roses à Saga. Celui-ci les évita en disparaissant. Il réapparut derrière Aphrodite, et le prit par les cheveux pour le relever complètement. Il le colla contre lui, murmurant contre son cou.

– Ah oui, j'oubliais tes roses… Superbes fleurs, aussi belles que leur maître, et aussi venimeuses… Pas de chance, je n'aime pas la verdure… (Il posa la joue contre le cou tendu en arrière du Poissons) Mmm je sens ton petit cœur qui cogne fort, vite, terrifié et fasciné, n'est-ce pas ?

– Lâche-moi !

Aphrodite se débattit et parvint à se dégager, faisant de nouveau face au Pope. Il passa une main sur sa gorge comme pour en chasser le souffle qui l'avait caressée.

– Tu… Tu es malade, Saga !… Complètement malade…

– Et tu es venu droit dans mes griffes, n'est-ce pas de la folie aussi ? sourit-il. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi cette soudaine envie de me tuer, hein ?

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre. Pas de doute, Saga jouait avec lui. La question était narquoise, son sourire pervers ne le quittant pas. Comment Saga avait-il pu tant changer ! Oui il était collant avant mais pas… pas si détraqué.

– Tu as fait tuer Lucas… Je ne te pardonnerai pas ! ragea le Suédois en se lançant à l'assaut du Pope.

– Lucas ? Oh oui…

Saga se contentait d'éviter les coups que lui envoyaient le Suédois, restant à sa portée. Plus il s'énervait, moins il se contrôlait et plus il était beau. Son regard prenait vie de plus en plus. Saga aimait cela.

– Pourquoi t'en prendre à moi, je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils.

– Non, c'est faux !

– Oh que si c'est vrai ! Ne te mens pas, tu m'as tendu la perche ! appuya Saga en le frappant au visage.

Il referma sa main sur la gorge frêle du Poissons et se mit à serrer lentement, contemplant ce joli visage pâle qui le regardait avec une haine délicieuse. Malgré ses efforts, le Suédois ne parvenait pas à échapper à cette tenaille qui l'étouffait peu à peu. Saga rapprocha son visage du sien.

– Oui, c'est toi le seul responsable. Tu m'as dit de prendre un Chevalier d'Argent, j'en ai pris un, et Lucas n'a même pas essayé de se défiler, contrairement à toi. Tu étais trop lâche pour accepter cette mission, alors tu as envoyé quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer à ta place.

Aphrodite fit apparaître une rose mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la lancer, Saga le cogna brutalement au mur derrière lui. Il le lâcha et lui tourna le dos, faisant quelques pas.

– Ou alors… Oui, c'est ça, tu voulais vraiment faire tuer Cassiopée, hein ? Avoue Aphrodite, tu es bien content qu'il soit mort grâce à toi.

– Men-Mensonge ! cria le Poissons le souffle court en repartant à l'attaque.

_Aphro, va-t-en !_

Saga sourit méchamment, se tourna et leva le bras.

– Illusion diabolique !

Aphrodite sentit une aiguille lui traverser le cerveau de part en part. Saga s'approcha de lui. Il essaya de s'échapper, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Le Gémeau lui donna un brutal coup de poing au ventre qui le refit percuter le mur. Le Poissons s'effondra au sol, gémissant. _Que se passe-t-il ! Mon corps… mon corps, il…_

– Tu es en mon pouvoir, maintenant, alors tu vas m'écouter bien gentiment, commença Saga en attrapant le Poissons par le col. Il le jeta au sol, devant les miroirs, et le rejoignit calmement, jouant à se coller contre ce corps tremblant mais totalement paralysé : Tu en voulais à ton précieux Lucas, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait son apprenti, il se fichait de ce que tu devenais, de ce que tu ressentais. Il s'en moquait éperdument et tu le sais ! Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être le plus loin possible de toi pour pouvoir éduquer tranquillement son apprenti…

_Non… Non c'est faux !_ Aphrodite voulait se débattre, hurler, mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Le poids du corps nu de Saga sur le sien, son souffle chaud qui caressait sa gorge, tout cela le répugnait.

– Il n'a jamais demandé de tes nouvelles, il n'est jamais revenu au Sanctuaire durant ces quatre années ! Ta petite vie ne le préoccupait plus ! Alors, tu as voulu te venger, hein ? Tu savais que si je demandais à un Chevalier d'Or de se faire un ennemi, c'était que l'ennemi en valait la peine… Tu savais qu'un Chevalier d'Argent ne s'en tirerait pas ! C'est pour ça que tu as refusé, sciemment, en toute connaissance de cause ; c'est pour ça que tu m'as conseillé un Chevalier d'Argent !

_Non, tais-toi !_ Saga contempla les yeux brillants du Poissons. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Encore plus magnifique.

_Laisse-le, tu as assez joué avec lui !_

_La ferme Saga, ça t'excite aussi. _

_Non… _

_Oh que si, je sens ce que tu penses, rah tu en as tant rêvé de ce petit Poissons !_

_Tais-toi et laisse-le tranquille, tu as assez fait de mal comme ça !_

_Partir alors que ça ne fait que commencer ? Héhé, reste sagement en surface Saga. Je te fais un cadeau là_

Saga sourit en empêchant l'Autre de disparaître. Oui… Il sentirait, verrait, entendrait mais sans pouvoir s'échapper. Après tout, il ne faisait qu'accomplir son souhait, et il travaillait dur pour cela depuis plusieurs années.

– En fait, tu es bien content que Lucas soit mort, tu as eu ta vengeance, il n'aurait pas dû te trahir, il l'a bien cherché.

Il caressa doucement les poignets qu'il avait meurtris plus tôt. Le frisson qu'il provoqua le ravit. Il jeta un œil aux miroirs à ses côtés. Le tableau lui plaisait bien.

– Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as bien eu raison, Aphrodite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se moque de toi. Il n'avait pas à te dire comment vivre alors qu'il ignorait tout de toi, mon beau petit assassin… Il a été rejoindre Athéna…

_Quoi ?_ Saga sut lire la surprise dans les yeux du Poissons et donna un coup de langue dans son cou.

– Oui, autre nouveauté, Athéna n'est plus. Elle est morte avec Ayoros ! Je suis seul maître ici, tu n'as aucun secours à attendre, personne ne t'aidera. je suis celui qui dicte et applique les lois. Je tuerai ceux qui s'opposent à moi, parce que cela aurait toujours dû être ainsi… et tu es comme moi.

Aphrodite sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux désespérément immobiles. Il aurait tant voulu tourner la tête, loin, très loin ! Même son cosmos ne répondait plus. La main de Saga lui tourna légèrement la tête vers les miroirs. L'image qu'ils reflétaient était insupportable. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le Pope lécher ses larmes.

– Non, ouvre les yeux.

Avec horreur, il sentit ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Mais que lui avait fait Saga !

– Tu es si beau, Aphrodite. Des larmes, ça déteint sur toi… Tu sais presque tout maintenant… Je t'aime bien tu sais, je veux te garder près de moi… susurra Saga en mordillant la peau fine du cou. Tout près de moi… Si tu restes une gentille poupée, tu pourras rester en vie. Ne fais pas l'erreur de te rebeller, ou tu pourrais causer la mort d'autres personnes… Maintenant, je vais me faire pardonner pour ces larmes et tu vas te faire pardonner pour m'avoir dérangé et avoir voulu avoir de vilains gestes envers moi, ton dieu.

Aphrodite frissonna en sentant l'une des mains de Saga qui glissait sur son torse et ouvrait sa chemise, avec une lenteur diabolique. Il banda tous ses muscles pour se libérer, mais ne parvint à rien, juste à un frisson qui excita davantage son bourreau. La main glissa plus bas, s'attaquant au pantalon de lin pour l'enlever lentement et faire un répugnant attouchement. _C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar…_Il parvint à fermer brièvement les yeux pour échapper au moins au reflet des miroirs. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Saga, pourquoi il le faisait, mais ça le terrifiait, il voulait qu'il arrête, il voulait fuir. Hurler, hurler à en réveiller tout le Sanctuaire.

Saga lui écarta de force les cuisses pour se loger entre elles. Son sourire se fit plus démoniaque que jamais quand il aperçut le regard désespéré et haineux à la fois d'Aphrodite. Il gémissait doucement. Un Chevalier d'Or, évidemment ; l'Illusion Diabolique risquait de ne plus le priver de voix et de mouvements longtemps… Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se pencha sur sa victime.

– Regarde et laisse-toi faire, petite poupée, ordonna-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

* * *

Du bleu.

Du bleu et du rouge. Mêlés. Qui disparaissaient.

Tellement de froid. Il avait froid. Rien pour le réchauffer.

Du rouge. Plus que du rouge.

Il ne savait pas où il était.

_Rien n'est arrivé, juste un cauchemar…_

Qui l'avait emmené ici.

Lui ? _Non la douleur !_

Il se recroquevilla en gémissant.

Toujours plus de rouge. La douleur dans son corps.

Il trembla plus fort. Il ne savait plus si l'eau était chaude, froide. Ou bêtement rouge.

Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout était silence. Un oiseau peut-être chantait.

Le rouge commença à se tarir doucement.

_Rien n'est arrivé…_

_Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…_

_Rien n'est arrivé_

Il fixait sans la voir l'eau mêlée de sang qui fuyait dans le siphon.

Il voulait oublier.

_Tout_.

Il se cacha le visage en se recroquevillant autant qu'il put dans la baignoire.

Pleurer. Seulement _pleurer_.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Notes pour le suédois : 

(1) _Glögg_ : Vin aux épices suédois, traditionnellement bu chaud. (prononcer: gleugg)

(2) _Tränen von Phaëton_ : larmes de Phaëton, en allemand

(3) _Skit_ : Merde, en suédois.

(4) _Tig_ : Tais-toi, en suédois.

* * *

Notes de l'Isa : Arf voilà donc la fin du chapitre 3, ce n'était pas le plus facile à écrire... et dites-vous que ça ira en empirant (si c'est faisable) ! Rassurant, 'spa :D Pas grand-chose à dire, à part que j'ai rarement eu autant de difficulté à tuer un personne (amour quand tu nous tiens) mais bon,d 'une manière ou d'une autre, le Lulu devait êter mis hors jeu alors j'ai choisi la façon brutale... 

Pour ce qui concerne le titre, je tiens à apporter une précision, en fait, l'allemand _Die Rache _peut se traduire de deux façons : "le Déclin" ou "la Vengeance", à vous de voir celle que vous préférez. Les références à Cassiopée et l'Eridan sont faciles à obtenir dans les sites d'astronomie, cherchez les constellations éponymes (pour éridan, cherchez "la rivière")

Voilà plus grand-chose à dire, sinon que la suite est à prévoir après mes partiels, donc dans 2/3 semaines environs d'ici aujourd'hui (29-05). Normalement, ça devrait quand même arriver vite, j'ai une bonne inspiration et j'aurais enfin le temps d'écrire sans me soucier des cours. Faudra juste que je puisse me garder du temsp pour écrire ma nouvelle ficaille (encore de l'amouuuur bien dégoûlinant)...

Donc, merci de votre lecture et rendez-vous pour l'avant-dernier chapitre :

**Chapitre 4 : Le Ragnarok, le crépuscule des dieux**

Partie 1 : Au-delà du Bien et du Mal


	7. Chap 4: Au delà du Bien et du Mal

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lilirara : **Merci Voui c'est vrai, pauvre Phrophro… Mais c'est si bon de le faire souffrir ! ;)

**Gabrielle** : (Isa se retrouve collée à Gabrielle sans comprendre) Oooh c'est bien de se sentir aimé, même si c'est par une fille looool On dirait que tu es amatrice ? Arf tout le contraire de moi alors lol (je sais c'est paradoxal) En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours :)

* * *

P'tit blablas Isatiscien :

Cette fois je le mets en tête tant qu'à faire. Voilà donc le début de l'avant dernier chapitre d'UOB. J'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre et ça se ressent sur certaines lacunes et grandes longueurs (pas écrire pendant quelques temps à cause de la chaleur, ça rend difficile de remettre en route la machine). Je prends toujours les critiques constructives pour corriger, s'il y a lieu, les points qui déconnent.

Pas grand chose à dire sur cette partie, j'ai voulu jouer la carte psychologique avant tout (de toute façon, je suis nulle en action ). Ca se traîne un peu tout ça donc, mais bon, vous commencez sans doute à avoir l'habitude (auteur désolée)

Pardon pour les défauts et fautes, et bonne lecture (et à présent sur mon site, quelques illustrations et les mises à jour pour cette fic : http /Arallou. ifrance .com (virez les espaces ) )

* * *

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie ( ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix ), angst, un peu de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel. 

Persos : Les Bisounours lol :D Mais version bien dépressifs

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique, verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Avancement : **Chapitre** : 4/8

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord.

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Au-delà du Bien et du Mal**

_Fatigué du mensonge et de la vérité  
Que je croyais si belle, que je voulais aimer  
Et qui est si cruelle que je m'y suis brûlé  
(…)_

_Je voudrais être un arbre et plonger mes racines  
Au cœur de cette terre que j'aime tellement  
(…) Je voudrais le silence enfin et puis le vent _

(…)

_Fatigué de haïr et fatigué d'aimer  
Surtout de ne plus rien dire, ne plus jamais crier  
Fatigué des discours, des paroles sacrées  
_  
Renaud – _Fatigué_

Cet adolescent, dans le noir…

_Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas ça…_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…_

_Une chevelure légère comme le ciel…_

Il se tournait doucement vers lui. Une belle lumière irradiait de lui, comme s'il était un ange sorti du cœur de ces ténèbres…

_Oui un ange, c'est ce que tu es… _

_Je t'ai toujours regardé de loin, comme une icône fragile…_

…_aux légers parfums marins… _

Sa peau pâle contrastait avec cette chevelure azurée. Une poupée immobile, se gardant hors de sa portée…

_Tu attirais ma curiosité, mais il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensée non…_

_Je t'en prie, crois-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Je voulais… juste…_

…_et cette peau blanche, douce comme de la soie, frissonnante…_

Il étira un bras vers lui. Il était trop loin et son vis-à-vis continuait à le regarder sans le voir. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien.

_Je voulais juste… t'approcher, t'effleurer peut-être…_

_Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…_

…_Une peau qui n'a été touchée par personne d'autre, pure et délicate… Percée de deux yeux superbes, deux opales capables de s'illuminer…J'y ai vu mon reflet, j'ai aimé cela…_

_Non c'est faux, j'ai détesté ça… _

_J'ai détesté cette peur qui les rendait vivants brutalement_

En face de lui, cette même terreur se mit à briller dans les yeux de l'adolescent. A moins que ce ne fût des larmes, simplement… Il voulut se rapprocher mais ses pieds restèrent collés au sol.

_Si tu savais comme je regrette…_

…_de ne pas avoir pu L'arrêter…_

…_Des larmes délicieuses en coulaient… alors que les frissons parcouraient nos deux corps…_

_Je n'arrive pas à oublier ces images…_

_Athéna, pardonne-moi encore…_

La lumière autour de l'adolescent commença à se résorber, à faner. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient doucement, l'arrachant peu à peu à sa vue. Non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, supporter encore son impuissance, le renoncement de cet être face à lui. Son bras chercha désespérément à se saisir de cette âme en peine.

…_Que son corps était délicat et frêle, ce corps qui m'était destiné…_

_Je ne Le laisserai plus te faire du mal_

_Tu dois me croire, même si tu me hais !_

_Je ne Le laisserai plus te toucher_

_Je ne Le laisserai plus te souiller…_

…_Savourer ses cris et ses gémissements… Du plaisir, ce n'était rien d'autre, un plaisir enivrant, tout comme embrasser ces lèvres rosées jusqu'à la folie…_

_Que cette voix dans ma tête se taise…_

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et commença à lui tourner le dos pour marcher dans les ténèbres. Vers ces deux points rouges qui venaient de s'ouvrir, menaçants. Il voulut crier pour le retenir. Aucun son dans sa gorge. Comme toujours. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être qu'un témoin, encore et encore ?

_Aphrodite, je te demande pardon…_

_Je te tiendrai loin de moi, pour qu'Il soit loin de toi…_

…_Et avoir envie encore d'y goûter, jusqu'à plus soif…_

L'image se brouilla brutalement avec un cri perçant.

-------------------------

Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement.

Qui avait crié ?… Il écouta le silence. C'était un rêve…

Il se redressa. Il était dans son lit, dans la chambre du palais du Pope. _Sa_ chambre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sentait aucune présence maléfique en lui. L'Autre… Où était-Il ? Etait-Il…? Vaincu ? Si seulement ! Si seulement il pouvait en être libéré si facilement !… Si seulement, les images, les sons, les odeurs, les sensations qui le hantaient, n'étaient que les fruits d'un cauchemar eux aussi.

Il repoussa les couvertures et frémit. Il y avait du sang sur sa tunique. Et ce n'était pas le sien, il n'était pas blessé… Saga se laissa retomber en arrière, les yeux fermés. L'Autre n'était pas parti. Il se reposait. Epuisé. Après le calvaire qu'Il avait fait endurer à Aphrodite. C'était son rêve à Lui, dans lequel il avait été à l'instant. Saga se souvenait par bribes d'avoir ramené l'adolescent inconscient dans son Temple, nauséeux et le corps lourd. Il ne voulait pas que l'Autre le trouve à Son réveil.

Il se maudissait. Il maudissait l'Autre. Il maudissait Aphrodite de ne pas s'être plus défendu.

Il se donna une gifle. Comment avait-il pu penser ça ? Le gamin, une fois libéré de l'Illusion Diabolique, s'était tellement débattu que l'Autre avait fini par lui lancer une deuxième fois l'attaque, quand sa main n'avait plus été suffisante pour faire taire la douleur du Saint. Pour éviter que ses cris n'alertent les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde non loin.

Saga ne voulait plus penser à tout ça.

Les images finiraient bien par s'effacer d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

L'hiver glacial et sans soleil avait fini par s'installer. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'elle n'était plus là, et pourtant, Svend continuait à sentir sa présence partout dans cette maison désormais si vide. Il lui semblait que son odeur délicate hantait chaque meuble, chaque pièce ; qu'à chaque pas, son rire léger allait soudain déchirer le voile de silence qui s'était abattu sur la demeure depuis ce fameux jour. Son cœur s'emballait presque à ces pensées. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir la voir encore une fois, juste une fois, pouvoir l'étreindre, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. S'il avait vu plus tôt qu'elle était si malade, il aurait pu réagir avant qu'il n'eût été trop tard. Il avait bien remarqué sa fatigue et son teint pâle, mais elle lui avait répondu que c'était passager, un mauvais rhume sans doute… Et puis, il l'avait trouvée étendue… Déjà dans le coma. Il croyait que c'était une maladie qui avait dégénéré au début. Il le croyait encore quand il avait vu arriver le médecin qui l'avait auscultée, et qui venait lui annoncer son décès. Il avait perdu ses illusions. 

Le médecin lui avait demandé s'il avait des plantes dangereuses chez lui. Du datura, du _Lapotea Cordata_ et des noyaux d'arbres de type prunier. Il avait répondu par la négative, c'était même la première fois qu'il entendait ces noms. Le docteur avait expliqué qu'il avait retrouvé des traces de substances toxiques issues de ces plantes, en particulier de l'acide cyanhydrique et de l'hyosciamine, dans le sang et l'estomac de la jeune femme. Tout en poursuivant sur le fait que la plupart de ces plantes ne poussaient pas en Suède de façon _naturelle_. Le regard qu'il avait porté sur Svend trahissait sa conviction profonde : il pensait qu'il avait empoisonné sa tendre Amaryllis.

Svend avait retourné cela dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre. Comment, comment était-il possible qu'elle soit morte empoisonnée, alors qu'ils vivaient à l'écart, sans aucune plante toxique chez eux ?… Puis, il s'était souvenu de quelque chose…

_Rien… Je me suis griffée avec les épines._

Une griffure à la main, qu'elle avait portée à sa bouche pour aspirer le peu de sang qui menaçait de couler. _Le rosier_… Cette maudite plante… Ce maudit gamin… Mais il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de cet encombrant arbuste ce soir-là, ni après.

Il avait renforcé ses entraînements. Une manière de faire payer à ce petit assassin qui avait rendu, Dieu seul savait comment, sa rose toxique. Mais plus le temps passait, moins Svend arrivait à lui inspirer de la peur. L'obéissance soumise et craintive du début diminuait peu à peu, l'assurance du gamin reprenait le dessus. Quelque chose changeait. Etait-ce dû à cette aura dorée qui se manifestait parfois autour de lui ? Sans doute. Svend n'était pas superstitieux, mais il avait dans ces moments-là, l'impression d'être face au Diable en personne. Une créature puissante et fourbe, capable de détruire sans toucher. Heureusement, cela ne durait pas longtemps. Il devait trouver une solution pour endormir ce potentiel qu'il sentait grandir petit à petit dans l'enfant, avant que celui-ci ne devienne le plus fort. Il avait réussi à tuer sa jumelle et sa mère, mais il ne l'aurait pas _lui_.

L'homme massif marcha lentement jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant et en ouvrit la porte. Dans la pénombre, il percevait le petit allongé dans son lit. Sa respiration sifflait un peu. Il avait attrapé une fièvre tenace depuis quelques jours, qui commençait à se résorber. Pas question d'appeler un médecin, le fouineur se montrerait trop curieux sur les traces bleutées que portait l'enfant au dos et aux bras. Même si cela déplaisait à Svend, il s'employait à le soigner. Qu'il reste en vie. Il n'avait pas encore fini de payer. De souffrir. Au pied du lit, trônait le rosier qui semblait veiller sur le malade. Svend ne put réprimer un frisson à sa vue. Eloigner l'enfant le plus possible de cette chose. Ce serait bon. Il donnait confiance au petit, qui s'y rattachait de manière presque obsessionnelle.

Puisque l'entraînement ne donnait plus de réels résultats positifs, Svend devait mettre au point une autre tactique pour casser cet être pour lequel il avait toujours eu du dégoût. Son regard se perdit sur le visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière du couloir. Qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, c'était saisissant… Non, ne pas se laisser attendrir. C'était ainsi qu'il avait eu Amaryllis. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers la fenêtre sans volets qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Une contrée sauvage, enneigée et silencieuse. Vaste. Il eut soudain une idée. Une manière de briser pour de bon cette volonté dans l'enfant, cette assurance dans son regard, un moyen de provoquer une réelle terreur en lui. Il s'avança vers le lit et secoua l'enfant, qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir des yeux fatigués.

– Lève-toi, on reprend l'entraînement. Ca va être le moment de t'offrir ta première _drift_.

– Quoi ?

– Ne pose pas de questions, idiot, répliqua sèchement l'homme en le giflant. Tu verras bien assez tôt. Dépêche-toi de te lever ! somma-t-il en agrippant l'enfant par son épaule pour l'extraire du lit.

Le petit gémissement qu'il provoqua le ravit. L'épaule du gamin était restée très sensible, depuis le soir où il l'avait blessée, cinq mois plus tôt. Ça ne serait rien face à la souffrance qu'il allait lui offrir d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, les enterrements étaient discrets car rappelant sombrement aux chevaliers, quel était leur sort au service de la déesse. Le cimetière s'étendait à l'écart du Domaine Sacré à proprement parler, sur un terrain désolé et aride s'étendant jusqu'à la mer sur l'un de ses côtés, où rien ne poussait à part des stèles de pierre ou de marbre gravées. Des générations entières de chevaliers se retrouvaient ici, lorsque les corps avaient pu être retrouvés ou identifiés à l'issue d'une bataille. Personne n'aimait trop venir là se perdre. Il régnait un silence trop pesant, trop oppressant, malgré la mer qui faisait entendre un lointain écho qui aurait pu être apaisant. Même les oiseaux redoutaient de se trouver ici. Certains racontaient qu'en temps de troubles, on pouvait entendre les esprits désincarnés pleurer sur leur triste sort, ou même, les voir quand leur peine était trop grande. 

Shaka n'avait jamais rien senti d'étrange mais il se souvenait qu'un jour, il avait vu arriver Mû aux arènes, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Le Tibétain lui avait demandé s'il croyait que les fantômes existaient. L'Hindou n'avait pas répondu de manière franche, étant lui-même incertain sur la réponse. Quand il avait demandé la raison de sa question à son ami, celui-ci lui avait raconté une histoire étrange. Il s'était aventuré jusqu'au cimetière car il avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer et pensait qu'un apprenti s'était blessé. Il avait trouvé un homme, un chevalier à l'armure abîmée, assis sur une des stèles. Mû lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider et l'homme avait sursauté, comme surpris que l'enfant puisse le voir. Il s'était tourné et Mû avait vu des larmes de sang coulant de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Le chevalier lui avait souri un peu tristement puis s'était comme volatilisé. Le Tibétain avait cru à une téléportation mais il n'y avait eu aucun cosmos dégagé, et tous ceux à qui il avait demandé des renseignements sur ce chevalier lui avaient dit qu'il avait dû rêver.

Shaka et lui n'avaient pas eu d'explications, et ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer ou non sur l'étrange apparition leur suffisait. Mû n'était jamais retourné au cimetière, et Shaka avait soigneusement évité le lieu autant que possible. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas pu, ni voulu, se soustraire à la rencontre.

En raison de son rang, il avait réussi à obtenir que la tombe du Saint de Cassiopée fasse face à la mer. Shaka aimait bien le jeune homme discret mais chaleureux, et savait que celui-ci avait un grand amour pour l'eau. L'emplacement lui plairait sans doute. Normalement, les Saints d'Or se tenaient à l'écart des autres chevaliers, mais le Suédois, en devenant ami avec Saga dans son enfance, puis en étant le maître de l'un d'entre eux, s'était fait une petite place parmi eux comme d'autres rares Chevaliers d'Argent ou de Bronze. Il n'y avait pas de vraies relations amicales, mais plus une sorte de respect mutuel les liant. Ce qui expliquait l'absence des autres Saints d'Or à l'enterrement. A part lui-même, il n'y avait qu'une femme chevalier apparemment très affectée, deux ou trois Chevaliers d'Argent et les croques-morts attitrés du Sanctuaire.

Shaka jeta un regard à la colline du Domaine Sacré, sur laquelle brillaient au soleil les douze Temples. Où était donc Aphrodite ? Bien sûr, la Vierge s'était attendue à un retard, à une mine blafarde ou au contraire une froide indifférence, mais pas à une absence pure et simple. Le Poissons était fou furieux la veille et Shaka ignorait où il avait pu aller. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis lors et ne sentait pas son cosmos, même en se concentrant. Le Suédois avait un comportement parfois étrange, cependant, c'était la première fois que le blond était inquiet. Le Saint d'Or détestait que l'on empiète sur son terrain privé, aussi Shaka décida de ne pas chercher à aller voir s'il était dans son Temple ou non. Il tenterait le lendemain, espérant ne pas devoir attendre si longtemps pour le revoir.

Le frottement léger du bois contre la terre le rappela aux funérailles auxquelles il assistait. Le cercueil de bois était descendu lentement dans une maigre fosse. Il entendit un sanglot qu'on étouffait, sans doute la jeune femme. Même s'il avait de la peine, le jeune adolescent de 13 ans restait stoïque et droit. Les paroles de son premier maître lui revenaient en mémoire. _Souviens-toi toujours, Baghavad(1) Shaka, que la mort n'est pas la fin du voyage, et que l'âme va simplement rejoindre le Bardo pour y voir la confrontation de son karma, _disait son maître spirituel et père adoptif, le Guru du monastère de Majorganj. _Mais pour avoir une chance de prendre conscience du monde d'illusions où il est arrivé, le "mort" doit garder sa pensée concentrée. C'est pourquoi il faudra toujours l'accompagner et lui réciter le Bardo Thödol, afin de l'aider. Les pleurs et la tristesse ne doivent pas assombrir son esprit, en aucun cas ; quelle que soit ta peine, tu ne devras pas en faire expression, ou celui qui part rejoindra le samsâra l'esprit plongé dans le trouble. _Shaka était enfant quand on lui avait inculqué cela, et avait eu bien du mal à comprendre ce principe qui à présent, régissait sa vie. Il ignorait tout de la confession du Saint de Cassiopée, mais il ne pouvait rester impuissant. Il devinait sans peine le trouble dans lequel il avait quitté la vie. Il laissait tant derrière lui. Des amis. Cette femme éplorée, peut-être sa maîtresse. Et un adolescent qui avait perdu le maigre équilibre que le chevalier aux cheveux d'argent s'était évertué à lui construire. Il ne voulait pas rester totalement impuissant.

L'Indien leva les mains doucement devant lui, comme en position de méditation, et souffla doucement :

– "Maintenant, noble fils Lucas, la Claire Lumière primordiale, où est la Vérité en soi, va briller devant toi. En ce moment, ton état d'esprit correspond à cette Vacuité éblouissante... Reconnais-la et demeure en elle (2)."

Le cercueil disparut complètement dans la fosse. Les croques-morts commencèrent à la reboucher tandis que les Saints d'Argent s'éloignaient. Seuls restèrent Shaka et la femme chevalier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune Chevalier d'Or s'approcha doucement de la tombe. Il sentait l'air marin sur son visage, le soleil chaud sur sa peau, l'odeur de la terre retournée. Par moment, des échos d'entraînements aux arènes parvenaient jusqu'ici. C'était une _belle_ journée. Mais son cœur restait serré. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de si fort envers une personne. Oui, il avait déjà vu des morts dans son pays… Il avait déjà assisté et participé à des cérémonies funèbres au temple de Marjonganj… Pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois-ci ?…

– _Je prendrai soin d'Aphrodite, Lucas_, murmura-t-il comme un pacte entre eux. _Je le protègerai._

– … M-Maître Shaka ? l'interpella une voix hésitante.

Il se retourna vers la femme chevalier qui l'avait appelé. Les pleurs qu'elle tentait de calmer nouaient sa voix.

– J'ai su que c'était… vous qui aviez… intercédé pour… pour…

– Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

Shaka fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais elle l'arrêta lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

– Maître Shaka, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur supplémentaire ?

– Une faveur ?

Il leva ses yeux clos vers le masque d'albâtre et d'opale. Que voulait-elle donc de lui ? Il la vit lui tendre une photographie.

– Je voudrais que vous donniez cela à Maître Aphrodite… Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller jusqu'à son Temple… et vous avez plus de chance que moi de le voir… Lucas tient… _tenait_ beaucoup à elle. Je crois… qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit son disciple qui la garde… hésita-t-elle, consciente que son geste pouvait aisément passer pour de l'insubordination.

Shaka considéra un instant cette petite chose qu'on lui présentait d'une main un peu tremblante. Il n'était pas un postier pour les chevaliers de rang inférieur. Cependant, il dut s'avouer qu'il partageait l'avis de la rouquine.

– Si vous voulez lui donner quelque chose d'autre, vous le ferez vous-même, répondit-il doucement en prenant la photographie d'une main douce.

– Bien sûr… M-Merci, Maître Shaka.

Il sentit son maigre sourire dans sa voix.

– A présent, ressaisissez-vous. Ne vous laissez pas dominer par la peine, c'est inutile maintenant. Vous n'y gagnerez que des problèmes, sermonna-t-il d'un ton un peu froid en la quittant.

Estia suivit du regard la tête blonde qui retournait vers la colline sacrée. Elle avait été surprise de la voir à l'enterrement, et encore plus surprise de la voir accepter sa demande. Ses mots par contre ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Quoi qu'en dise le sage Chevalier de la Vierge, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible que lui.

– Maître Estia ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

Son jeune disciple s'approcha prudemment. Il savait que la jeune femme lui avait interdit de venir, mais il s'était inquiété de la voir si morose le matin, quand elle l'avait quitté. Elle le considéra un instant du regard. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à le réprimander pour avoir désobéi. Elle soupira en passant un bras dans son dos pour s'éloigner avec lui.

– Ce n'est rien, Argol. Viens, partons.

– Si c'est quelqu'un qui vous embête, moi, je vais aller lui casser la figure ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire triste sous son masque.

– Ne te vante pas trop, la Mort est un adversaire trop fort pour toi.

– C'est qui, la "Mort" ?

– C'est quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas combattre. Même si on le voudrait de toutes nos forces.

Argol ne comprenait pas qui pouvait être si puissant, mais se garda de demander plus de renseignements. Il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, s'il terrassait tout seul cet ennemi si dangereux, cela ferait plaisir à son maître peut-être ? Il se promit d'avoir vite son armure pour y parvenir le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Le jeune Atlante était debout au sommet d'un amas de pierres instable, soumis au vent et au froid extrêmes de ces contrées. Cela faisait à présent trois ans que le faux Pope avait découvert sa cachette à Langhuishan, et qu'il avait pris la résolution de partir pour protéger le Vieux Maître. Certes, le Chevalier de la Balance aurait su se défendre tout seul si des assassins avaient été envoyés, mais Mû détestait par-dessus tout causer des ennuis à ceux qu'il aimait et respectait. De plus, Dohko lui-même lui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée, car forçant le traître à diviser ses forces. Et puis… 

Le jeune adolescent ouvrit ses yeux émeraude. Ils se posèrent sur les montagnes alentours, sur ces solitudes presque inhabitées, sur la haute tour du palais de Jamir où il avait fait son entraînement, enfant. Il ressentait encore l'aura de Sion ici, comme si elle s'était imprégnée dans la moindre rocaille. Elle l'apaisait. Il s'attendait presque à voir le sage homme sortir de la tour et venir à sa rencontre, superbe, fier et doux à la fois. Lorsqu'ils étaient ici, juste tous les deux, le Pope avait pris l'habitude de quitter son casque et son masque ; il redevenait le temps d'un entraînement l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Bélier qui avait fait trembler bien des adversaires, sans jamais quitter son air impérial. Mû l'avait souvent comparé à un Dieu lorsqu'il était jeune, et aujourd'hui encore, il gardait ce sentiment quand il pensait à lui. Il se souvenait de sa bonté, de sa sagesse, de ses pouvoirs psychiques incroyables. Le jeune Tibétain, bien que très doué et maître dans ce domaine, ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Et pourtant, à présent, il devait réussir à surpasser le niveau de son maître, en l'absence de celui-ci…

Il sentit son pied chanceler. Il écarta doucement les bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Son esprit se troublait. Il devait rester concentré. Le froid se fit plus mordant un instant. Sa fine tunique ne lui offrait guère de protection. Mais Mû n'abandonnerait pas. Il devait trouver lui-même de nouvelles méthodes pour endurcir son esprit et son corps… et cela passait par la douleur. Il jeta un regard au pied de la colonne de gravas : du vide. Il parvenait à la maintenir dressée au bord du gouffre grâce à sa télékinésie, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré tout son potentiel encore, et il avait du mal à la garder sous contrôle. S'il tombait, il se tuerait, sans aucun doute. Il respira profondément pour maîtriser une bouffée de vertige. Surtout, regarder seulement les montagnes, le paysage superbe devant lui. Au moins ici, il n'y avait rien qui lui rappelait ses amis.

Soudain, dans le silence et son esprit vidé de tout, il lui sembla percevoir quelque chose. Comme un écho de pleurs, un sentiment de peur, de douleur. Tâchant de rester calme, il se téléporta au pied des roches qui s'effondrèrent, privées de soutien. La sensation curieuse s'évanouissait déjà lentement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mû n'avait pas souvent ressenti cela. Les rares fois où il avait vécu une expérience similaire, c'était à l'époque où Sion vivait encore. Lui, il appelait ça _syntonisation_, et disait que c'était une aptitude particulière au peuple de Mû. Une sorte d'empathie capable de lier aux rêves et à l'âme même d'une personne, de manière souvent involontaire. Mû en repéra rapidement l'origine : cela venait du chemin menant justement au palais de Jamir, peu avant le cimetière qui lui servait de gardien pour éloigner les importuns. Il s'y dirigea vite, s'attendant à trouver un chevalier en peine ou un espion du faux Pope particulièrement étrange.

-------------------------

Il arriva à l'endroit souhaité quelques minutes après que la syntonisation se fût complètement dissoute. Il n'en restait rien. La personne avait dû partir, ou était morte, mais le Chevalier du Bélier n'avait pas senti les esprits du cimetière se réveiller. Il émergea des fourrés en restant sur ses gardes et inspecta les environs. Personne. A part une sorte de panier de grande taille. Mû n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça et s'approcha, poussé par sa curiosité. Il n'y trouva aucun espion nain caché, seulement un bébé de quelques mois qui semblait dormir à poing fermé. L'enfant resta interloqué un instant. Qui avait pu venir l'abandonner ici, dans le froid, la solitude et au péril des bêtes sauvages ? Il se pencha pour examiner un peu l'intrus et comprit dès qu'il vit son visage. Sans sourcils et avec deux points de vie mauves sur le front. _Un Atlante_. Mû sentit son souffle se suspendre un instant.

Il pensait être le dernier survivant du peuple de Mû… Cet enfant… était la preuve du contraire… Etait-ce parce que le Saint vivait ici que ses parents étaient venus l'exposer, presque certains que le jeune adolescent le trouverait à temps ? Mû échafauda toutes sortes d'hypothèses qui l'embrouillaient toujours plus. Il décida de ne garder que les faits. Il y avait un bébé de peut-être 6-9 mois à ses pieds. Seul. Dans un milieu où il mourrait sans aide. Et lui-même ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Même s'il n'avait que 13 ans et aucune idée de comment élever un enfant. Il grelotta. Déjà, il ne fallait pas rester ici, il devait rentrer au chaud avec son invité, il aviserait après. Il se saisit du couffin improvisé du mieux qu'il pût et se concentra pour se téléporter près de la tour, puis de là, usa une nouvelle fois de ses pouvoirs pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas encore à faire le voyage d'une seule traite, surtout après un entraînement fatiguant et avec un colis encombrant dans les bras.

Se sentant au chaud et ballotté, le poupon s'agita en gémissant un peu, et ouvrit deux yeux bleu-mauve curieux sur le bizarre petit homme aux cheveux violets penché sur lui. Il saisit d'une main ferme le doigt qui lui était tendu et colla son pouce libre dans la bouche pour poursuivre ce qui semblait être une étude détaillée et passionnante de la chevelure mi-longue, dont quelques mèches effleuraient son visage. Mû remarqua alors un petit morceau de tissu brodé autour du bras du bébé et le détacha doucement. Il ne portait que deux indications: _Kiki – 1er avril_.

– "Kiki" ? lut à haute voix l'Atlante.

Un gazouillement ravi lui répondit. Il sourit. Bon, au moins il savait le nom du garnement. Drôle de nom quand même. Le bébé sembla ne guère apprécier le qualificatif, car il attrapa enfin l'une des mèches de cheveux qui le chatouillaient et tira joyeusement dessus. Les petits cris de surprise et de douleur du Bélier le ravirent au plus haut point, et il fallut quelques minutes à Mû pour parvenir à se libérer.

– Il faut te surveiller sans arrêt on dirait, toi, soupira le Saint en cachant ses cheveux dans son dos.

Kiki fit une espèce de bruit gargouillant que l'Atlante interpréta comme un "oui". Celui-ci se rapprocha prudemment du couffin pour en sortir le bébé, qui pesait un bon poids. Il avait été bien nourri et soigné, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Mû se sentit affreusement maladroit en le tenant, mais le petit et lui finirent par trouver un terrain d'entente : l'épaule du Bélier. Kiki commença à somnoler, fatigué de toutes ses découvertes, pendant que Mû frottait doucement son dos pour accélérer la manœuvre.

On lui avait appris à réparer des armures, à en modifier certains éléments, à se battre, à soigner des blessures… Mais personne ne lui avait dit comment ça fonctionnait un bébé ! Sion, lui, aurait su quoi faire, il aurait pu lui dire, lui montrer, lui… Bon, respirer… _Mû, calme-toi, réfléchis… Qui saurait y faire ?_ Les femmes chevaliers au Sanctuaire ? Non, trop risqué de l'amener là-bas et il n'avait pas encore le courage de se frotter au traître. Les gens du village en bas de la montagne de Jamir ? Les parents du petit devaient y vivre… Mais les habitants n'appréciaient pas spécialement Mû, qu'ils voyaient un peu comme un monstre ou un danger à tenir loin de chez eux. Restait alors une personne, en qui le Bélier avait suffisamment confiance…

– Allez Kiki, on va aller voir Oncle Dohko tous les deux, hein ?

* * *

Le chant d'un oiseau, pas très loin. 

Le silence. Pesant. Rassurant.

Un bruit d'ailes et un petit poids près de lui. Quelque chose de pointu sur sa main, plusieurs fois.

Il ouvrit doucement un œil. L'oiseau doré et sanglant releva la tête et lança un piaillement avant de se reculer sur le bord du lit. Si rouge… Il ferma les paupières encore. Il avait mal à la tête.

_Rouge comme le sang_

_Comme le sang dans l'eau_

Il rouvrit les yeux avec un petit sursaut. Rien n'était réel, ça avait juste été un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, évidemment. De telles choses…

_Tu aimes cela, ma petite poupée_

… ne pouvaient pas exister.

_Regarde et laisse-toi faire_

Il frissonna et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer, pour ne pas perdre ce fragile pont avec le _réveil_, avec l'oiseau sur son lit, avec la lumière venue de la fenêtre.

– … Sha… ka ?

Sa voix lui parut lointaine, curieusement faible et hésitante. L'oiseau lui répondit et s'envola pour se poser sur le montant du lit en bois. Il leva un peu la tête pour le suivre du regard. Dieu qu'il avait mal au crâne. Il prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser et poussa un petit cri. Ses reins et tout le bas de son corps avaient été comme transpercés par une lame. Il plaqua une main sur son ventre et serra les dents en finissant de s'asseoir.

_Non, ouvre les yeux_

_Tu es si beau, Aphrodite_

_Non… Non… _Ce n'était rien. Il avait trop forcé à l'entraînement hier. Il avait dû tomber dans les escaliers sans s'en rappeler. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les traces de sang qui maculaient les draps et ses cuisses, mêlées à autre chose qu'il ne savait, ni ne voulait identifier. _Ce n'est pas réel. Je me suis blessé seul, tout seul._

_Je t'aime bien tu sais, je veux te garder près de moi_

_Je vais me faire pardonner pour ces larmes_

Des mains sur son corps, un souffle chaud dans son cou, des baisers écœurants, une douleur sans… Son estomac se tordit violemment. Il se leva en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchira le corps, et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Son tremblement avait repris, encore plus fort, il avait froid et chaud en même temps. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de vrai, ça n'arrivera plus jamais… Tout est imaginaire, c'est moi qui y invente…_

_Ecoute comme tu gémis, je savais que tu adorerais ça_

Ses nausées le reprirent encore plus fort. Comme s'il pouvait vomir son dégoût. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir Son odeur sur lui… Non, ne plus penser. Juste… Juste se laver comme tous les matins. Vite. Il avait besoin d'une douche. De l'eau, de l'eau pure, pour le laver, le nettoyer complètement de cette abominable odeur. Et après, après… Brûler les vêtements qui étaient jetés sur son lit, ceux qu'il portait la veille. les détruire totalement. Que toutes ces… ces _choses_ disparaissent. Comme ça… Rien n'aura été vrai, le mensonge sera plus facile à accepter.

Quelque chose sur son épaule, il sursauta. C'était Shaka. L'oiseau ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais Aphrodite le chassa brutalement de la main. Il ne supportait pas ce contact. Il ne supportait pas à quel point il était _sale_. Il se leva maladroitement sans jeter un seul regard aux miroirs dans la salle de bain, sans vouloir voir son hématome à la joue, ses bleus et marques trop parlantes sur le corps, et s'engouffra dans la douche. Il l'alluma sans même chercher à savoir si elle était chaude ou froide.

De toute façon, ce matin, _tout_ lui faisait mal. Même respirer.

* * *

– Tu as senti, DM ? On dirait qu'Aphrodite est rentré chez lui et qu'il est moins méfiant que d'habitude, son cosmos est de nouveau perceptible dans son temple, remarqua Shura en arrêtant brièvement son échauffement. 

Son compagnon, allongé sur un des gradins de pierre du Colysée, mâchonnait un brin d'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ne répondit rien et le Capricorne crut un instant qu'il s'était endormi. Il le regarda.

– Deathmask, je te parle.

– Ouais, j'ai senti, consentit à prononcer le Cancer sans daigner bouger. Et alors ?

– C'était simplement pour meubler le silence.

L'Espagnol retourna à ses échauffements. L'Italien avait décidé ces derniers temps de l'accompagner lors de ses entraînements ici, juste pour le plaisir de se faire dorer la peau au soleil. Le Colysée était l'endroit le plus chaud du Sanctuaire, et l'une des arènes d'entraînement favorites de Shura et de nombre autres apprentis et chevaliers. L'endroit était grandiose avec ses innombrables gradins de pierre et ses colonnes majestueuses qui en faisaient le tour. De plus, il régnait une ambiance particulière dans ce lieu antique, bercé par le doux ronronnement de la mer et le bruissement des champs d'oliviers non loin. Comme si, l'espace d'un instant, on était projeté en Grèce antique, des milliers d'années plus tôt, alors que le Sanctuaire était encore jeune.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal qu'il soit tout agité, le Poiscaille, lâcha Deathmask en se redressant, au bout d'un moment.

– Je n'ai rien dit.

– Shura, je sais bien que t'as pas abordé le sujet pour rien. Tu surveillais le Temple de la Crevette dès que tu as senti son cosmos disparaître totalement, pour voir quant il allait revenir, hein ?

Shura s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et soupira doucement. Son ami savait lire en lui comme un livre. A moins qu'il ne fût trop prévisible.

– C'est vrai. Les Chevaliers d'Or ne doivent pas disparaître si longtemps de leurs Temples, et Aphrodite, même s'il le cache, laisse quand même filtrer un peu de son aura pour que l'on puisse sentir sa présence… Sa disparition viole l'ordre du Pope, c'est pourquoi j'ai surveillé son retour.

– Tu mens mal, tu sais. Tu as joué les sentinelles parce que tu te faisais du souci et pas parce que tu voulais le sermonner, sinon tu serais déjà en route pour le pigeonnier, au lieu de bavasser avec moi.

– Un point pour toi. C'est normal je crois, de s'inquiéter pour un de nos pairs. D'après ce que je sais, il a perdu son maître, il avait l'air d'y tenir.

– Il va chouiner quelques jours et puis ça lui passera, annonça le Cancer en se rallongeant nonchalamment.

– Quelle compassion, tu m'effraies presque.

– On est des chevaliers, et en prime des assassins professionnels. Les larmes et les gamineries, c'est pour les fillettes, et ça ne sert à rien. Il est temps qu'elle l'apprenne la Princesse, finit-il doucement avec un ton qu'eût du mal à déchiffrer Shura.

Le surnom néanmoins, fit sourire doucement l'Espagnol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que DM l'utilisait concernant le Poissons, mais en règle générale, il se limitait à d'autres noms nettement moins poétiques.

– Alors tu te fiches bien de lui, c'est ça ?

– Tu piges vite.

– Alors, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si tu viens de lui donner le même surnom qu'à ta sœur…

– Tu fais chier.

Il vit le Cancer étouffer un bref juron en italien et se tourner pour lui faire dos. Shura savait que l'adolescent n'était pas vraiment vexé mais refusait simplement de reconnaître qu'il aimait bien le Poissons. Ils étaient assez souvent envoyés en mission ensemble et peu à peu, le Capricorne avait appris à décoder, dans les gestes et les paroles du Saint, l'attachement qu'il avait au Suédois. Parler d'amitié était trop fort certainement – ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il y avait entre lui et DM, mais il y avait une forme d'intérêt particulier qui poussait l'Italien à se soucier un peu de son camarade, même s'il ne le montrait guère. Il était ainsi, il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments et préférait afficher sa dureté, surtout quand on le perçait à jour. Lui aussi avait été inquiet de ne pas sentir le cosmos d'Aphrodite la veille. Même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de le reconnaître.

Il reprit ses échauffements sans que le Cancer ne le regarde, toujours dédaigneux. Shura sourit. Ça lui passerait bien.

DM quant à lui, resta silencieux. Comme s'il s'en faisait pour cette imbécile de Crevette ! Shura pouvait raconter parfois de belles idioties, à force de lire ses bouquins de psychologie. Bien sûr que non, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas été intrigué de ne pas sentir sa présence à l'autre efféminé, pendant toute la journée d'hier. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas été surveiller son Temple le matin, pour voir si le gamin n'allait pas faire une connerie, après avoir senti un bref instant son cosmos vaciller… Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas été perplexe en voyant, de loin, quelqu'un entrer dans le Temple froid en portant le gamin qui avait l'air endormi… Evidemment que non, il n'avait pas reconnu la toge sombre du Pope quand celui-ci était reparti, avant que le jour se lève, quelques minutes plus tard…

Le mioche avait dû aller pleurer dans ses jupes toute la nuit tiens, et le Grand Patron avait été obligé d'aller le border. Il avait été entre de bonnes mains, alors évidemment que non, trois fois non, il ne se faisait aucun souci.

Même s'il avait cru reconnaître l'odeur du sang, quand la brise nocturne avait changé de direction, alors que le Pope s'éloignait.

-------------------------

Shaka gravissait les marches du Grand Escalier, son visage serein comme à l'habitude bien qu'il fût troublé à l'intérieur. Le cosmos d'Aphrodite, faible, était réapparu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt et immédiatement, le jeune Indien s'était mis en route pour aller le voir. Il avait d'abord pensé à lui apporter la photographie donnée par Estia, mais il avait finalement renoncé devant ce qu'il percevait de l'aura de son ami. Il était nerveux et erratique, plus encore que devant le corps sans vie du Saint de Cassiopée. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa disparition et dans l'état actuel des choses, Shaka préférait ne pas le brusquer davantage en lui donnant un objet lui rappelant la cruelle absence qu'il endurait. Il attendrait que le cosmos d'Aphrodite redevienne un peu plus calme, et surtout, de voir par lui-même que le Suédois était passé au travers du choc émotionnel, avant de lui faire ce présent.

Le cosmos d'Aphrodite se fit peu à peu plus difficile à percevoir et l'Hindou comprit que son propriétaire tâchait de nouveau de le dissimuler. Il ne désirait pas que l'on puisse lire ses émotions. C'était déjà plus l'Aphro qu'il connaissait et Shaka fut un peu rassuré sur la capacité de son ami à s'en sortir. Il l'aiderait à ne pas tomber dans le désespoir et à accomplir le reste du chemin pour se remettre de la perte de celui qu'il voyait, sans se l'avouer certainement, comme un père de remplacement. Toutefois, il avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir. Il ne désirait pas perdre son seul ami, ni le sentir avoir de la peine, alors que l'animal blessé qu'il était commençait à peine à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur.

Quand il parvint sur le parvis de la Maison zodiacale, le cosmos de son Saint n'était plus du tout perceptible. Shaka soupira doucement, se préparant à affronter le même orage que deux jours plus tôt, et entra doucement, malgré l'absence de réponse qu'il avait obtenue lorsqu'il avait envoyé son cosmos à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Il se dirigea vers les appartements privés et chercha du regard la chevelure azurée, sans la trouver. Il se décida à appeler doucement une fois fait le tour des pièces et du patio, mais seul l'oiseau de paradis vint à sa rencontre, en reconnaissant sa voix. Shaka le fit se poser sur son épaule et s'orienta vers le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé : les jardins. Comme il l'avait deviné, le Suédois était dans la roseraie, entouré des hauts rosiers aux fleurs sanglantes qu'il affectionnait tant. Il s'était assis au sol et semblait encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Shaka nota ses cheveux légèrement humides et les vêtements amples qu'il avait enfilés, malgré la chaleur qu'il commençait à faire au Domaine Sacré. _Comme s'il voulait se cacher_. Shaka s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'une pointe de cosmos froid et volontiers agressif ne l'oblige à arrêter.

– Shaka, va-t-en. Je ne veux voir personne, ordonna d'une voix faible le Suédois sans se retourner.

– Je partirai dès que je verrai que tu vas mieux qu'avant.

– Je vais mieux. Pars.

Le ton se voulait dur, mais Shaka sut y percevoir la supplique cachée derrière et n'obtempéra pas. Il s'approcha encore et vint s'asseoir doucement à côté d'Aphrodite.

– Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, souffla le Suédois toujours sans le regarder.

– J'ai écouté ce que murmurait ton cœur.

– …

– Aphro, je sais que tu aimerais rester seul… mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. Je me sentirais trop inutile si je t'obéissais et repartais.

– Inutile ? Pourquoi ?… Tu ne peux _rien_ faire, Shaka, murmura le Suédois en baissant doucement la tête.

Shaka remarqua sa main qui caressait le rosier devant lui. La plante portait des fleurs plus sombres que les autres, d'un bordeaux presque brun. L'Hindou ne l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Il observa le profil de son compagnon. Ses yeux semblaient voir au-delà de la plante, rougis par les pleurs, et sa pâleur était effrayante. Il avait cependant un beau bleu à la joue qu'il ne s'était pas fait tout seul. S'était-il battu depuis le soir où il était parti ? Avec qui ?

– Si, je peux être là… Sans parler, comme quand nous méditons ensemble le matin. Je t'ai attendu, tu sais.

– Je n'avais pas la tête à ça… Shaka, je n'ai envie de rien. Juste que tu partes, s'il te plaît.

– Je te connais Aphro… un peu…

– Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Shaka et Aphrodite se turent après cette constatation. Shaka n'aurait pu la nier. C'était vrai, il savait peu de choses du Saint des Poissons. Juste qu'il était Suédois, avait eu pour maître Lucas, aimait les plantes et les oiseaux, était fragile et versatile dans ses humeurs. Le reste, il l'ignorait et ne cherchait pas à le savoir, il n'avait jamais questionné le Poissons pour en percer les secrets. Il prenait ce que lui donnait Aphrodite, autant que lui prenait ce que lui offrait Shaka sans chercher plus avant. Ainsi, ils n'étaient jamais déçus l'un par l'autre, puisqu'ils n'attendaient rien. Shaka leva le visage vers le ciel.

– Est-ce vraiment un problème ?

La réponse silencieuse de son ami le fit sourire gentiment. Il baissa de nouveau le visage vers son compagnon qui gardait le sien obstinément tourné vers ses plantes.

– Shaka… Imagine… Imagine que quelqu'un ait mal… Mal à en mourir… Comment il peut faire pour oublier ?

– Il peut pleurer.

– Et s'il n'a plus de larmes ?

– Il lui reste à hurler sa peine. Il ne faut rien garder en soi, sinon cela fait souffrir encore plus. Les sentiments mauvais comme la haine et la peine doivent trouver un moyen de s'évacuer hors du corps. Mais oublier… C'est vraiment ce que désire cette personne ?

– Oui. _Tout_ oublier.

– Alors, ce serait triste.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle oublierait également les bonheurs, les sentiments heureux qu'elle a pu connaître. Si elle n'a plus ni tristesse, ni joie, elle n'a plus rien. Elle ne serait plus rien. Elle serait _morte_ parmi les vivants.

– … La mort est parfois préférable alors…

Aphrodite ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient de nouveau les yeux. Ses doigts se serrèrent nerveusement sur le rosier. Shaka tourna le visage vers son compagnon. Il hésita, après quelques instants, une main vers son dos, mais le Poissons se dégagea vivement pour ne pas être touché. Shaka n'insista pas. Il avait déjà ressenti ce que ressentait Aphrodite. A chaque voyage qu'il faisait en Inde, au Gange en particulier, et qui le laissait traumatisé quand il était enfant. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une vie où la mort et la peine étaient omniprésentes ait pu valoir le coup de se battre… Jusqu'à ce que Bouddha lui dise… la véritable raison de ne plus avoir peur, et d'espérer.

– Aphro, écoute-moi. La mort n'est pas un but. Ce n'est qu'un passage vers autre chose. Elle n'enlève pas la peine, les regrets, les joies, ce qui fait de l'humain un humain. Si l'on désire la mort pour être en paix, c'est vers un enfer perpétuel que l'on se dirige, parce qu'elle ne constitue pas une fin de toute chose mais un nouveau départ. Je n'ai pas envie que tu connaisses cela, Aphro.

– C'est ce que je mérite pourtant…

Les larmes échappèrent au Poissons malgré ses efforts pour les taire. Il sentait son cœur être comme déchiré et comprimé à la fois. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et frotta ses bras d'un geste lent, comme absent. Il voulait se ressaisir, se calmer avant que Shaka ne cherche de nouveau à le _toucher_. Son compagnon semblait parler de nouveau, mais Aphrodite ne distinguait qu'un son lointain et presque étouffé, seulement entrecoupé de brèves bribes de paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens.

– …aussi je n'ai pas envie d'être de nouveau seul, car je veux me sentir vivant. Et à deux, on y arrive plus facilement, non ?… Aphro ?

Le Poissons parut se réveiller en lui adressant un regard un peu perdu, cherchant manifestement à se souvenir de quoi il parlait. Shaka réprima un soupir. Son ami avait perdu cette habitude désagréable de ne pas écouter les conversations… Le choc de perdre son maître était-il donc si grand, pour qu'il retrouve ses manies de jeunesse ? Le Saint d'Or dut s'avouer que cela l'agaçait, car Aphrodite avait l'air inaccessible aujourd'hui, et il n'appréciait pas de ne pas être au moins _entendu_ de celui à qui étaient destinées ses paroles.

– Aphro… Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en désignant le mouvement nerveux du Poissons.

– Un peu…

– On devrait rentrer dans…

– Non… Non… Je préfère rester ici.

_Au milieu de ses roses_, soupçonna l'Hindou. _En sécurité ?_ Il se demanda si l'attitude pour le moins étrange du Suédois n'avait pas un rapport avec ses activités des veille et avant-veille. Une question directe aurait sans doute braqué l'adolescent malheureusement, aussi Shaka ne pouvait-il que se perdre en spéculations hasardeuses. Quoique aujourd'hui, toute méthode était vouée à l'échec manifestement.

– Aphro, tu sais, je voulais venir te voir hier, mais je n'ai pas senti ta présence. Où étais-tu ? commença-t-il doucement.

– J'étais… ailleurs, répondit vaguement son compagnon en frissonnant légèrement.

– Hors du Sanctuaire ?

– Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

– Je suis simplement curieux et je me suis inquiété. Tu étais si furieux quand on s'est quitté…

_Regarde et laisse-toi faire, ma petite poupée_

Aphro ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se souvenait peu de la veille, tout était flou. A part une image, qui le hantait… _De l'eau bleue, mêlée de rouge, fuyant dans le siphon… De l'eau et du sang… _mon_ sang…_

_Nous allons nous amuser encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il lutta contre cette voix qui lui tordait l'estomac et contre les nouveaux flashes qu'elle lui évoquait. Non, ne pas se souvenir… ne pas se souvenir de l'odeur, de la sensation de peau contre la sienne, de ce regard qui le glaçait, de ce reflet dans les miroirs, insoutenable… _Rien n'est vrai…_

Shaka vit le visage d'Aphrodite devenir d'une pâleur si prononcée qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le voyant vaciller légèrement, il passa un bras autour de son dos, qui fut durement repoussé. Le Suédois se releva vivement pour se rapprocher de ses rosiers – ou plutôt s'y _réfugier_. Shaka imita son geste.

– Je ne te poserai plus de questions si tu tiens tant à ne rien dire de tes promenades solitaires…

Un excès de colère étreignit Aphrodite. Shaka se méprenait complètement… Il ne voyait _rien_, ne comprenait _rien_… Si désespérément aveugle ! Lui… Lui, il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon ça voudrait dire que _quelque chose_ s'était vraiment passé, mais Shaka pourrait faire le premier pas, se rendre compte à quel point il souffrait ! Une douleur qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux… Il aurait tant voulu que son _ami_ le réconforte, le rassure, lui confirme que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar parmi d'autres.

Mais en même temps… Si Shaka savait, s'il réalisait… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire pour se justifier ? L'Indien verrait à quel point il était devenu répugnant. Sa colère gonfla encore alors que la Vierge approchait, inquiète. Il sentait son cosmos doux et chaud qui tentait de se mêler au sien si agité. Il se ferma complètement à la tentative. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi, mais il était en colère.

– Ça suffit, Shaka, je suis fatigué, je veux que tu me laisses maintenant.

– Aphro, je veux juste t'aider, tu as l'air malade.

– Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Pars.

– Mais…

– _Fous le camp !_ cria à bout de nerfs le Poissons en faisant volte-face.

Shaka sursauta aux yeux brillants de rage et de larmes, autant qu'à l'invective. Il n'était plus question de discuter. L'Aphrodite devant lui était celui qui l'avait menacé deux jours plus tôt. Même les roses proches du Poissons avaient pris une teinte très foncée, presque noire, en réaction au cosmos de ce dernier, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler, pris dans sa colère. L'Hindou, vexé de ce manque de confiance envers lui, secoua doucement la tête en signe de mépris et se détourna pour quitter le jardin, non sans avoir lancé un bref :

– Si tu aimes tant mordre la main tendue vers toi, reste donc à te lamenter seul…

Aphrodite regarda la silhouette fière disparaître dans les rochers bordant sa roseraie. Shaka n'avait pas daigné retraverser son Temple pour reprendre sa route. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui parler comme ça ? Toute sa colère s'était évaporée, avec son cri. Il avait éloigné Shaka, l'Indien ne pourrait pas découvrir ce qui était arrivé… C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, non ?

_Tu es à moi, tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas m'échapper_

Ses jambes tremblèrent et il réprima une nouvelle nausée. Shaka avait raison, il devait être malade. Sa tête tournait un peu et sa gorge était devenue sèche. Il avait plus de mal à bloquer les souvenirs épars qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ces _choses_ qu'il détestait. L'adolescent aux cheveux azur rentra tant bien que mal dans sa Maison pour aller à la salle de bain et boire un peu d'eau.

Penché au-dessus du lavabo, yeux fermés, il tâcha de contrôler le malaise qu'il sentait venir. Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle autant mal ? C'était comme s'il était grippé tout d'un coup. Depuis que… Depuis que Saga l'avait frappé avec son attaque…

Il lutta pour bloquer sa mémoire une nouvelle fois pour éviter que d'autres sons ou images ne l'assaillent. Sa faiblesse finirait bien par passer toute seule, ça devait être un début de rhume certainement. Il tâchait encore de se convaincre avec ce nouveau mensonge lorsqu'il rejoignit finalement son lit pour s'y allonger, vacillant.

_Je veillerai sur toi_

_Je t'aiderai_

_Crois en moi_

Il ferma les yeux, faisant apparaître une rose qu'il étreignit avec force, se faisant saigner les doigts. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Alors…

– Je crois en toi… Aide-moi… murmura-t-il alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Aphrodite ne s'était pas aperçu que la fleur qu'il avait matérialisée était d'un noir d'ébène.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs jours au jeune Suédois pour se remettre de sa faiblesse. Il était passé par presque tous les stades du mal de tête, sans pouvoir dire exactement ce qu'il avait. Tous les médicaments qu'il prenait n'avaient aucun effet et il resta autant que possible allongé, au frais, dans sa chambre. Il ne parvenait à diminuer la douleur que grâce au parfum de ses roses ou au mordillement d'une tige. Le poison, auquel il était immunisé, le calmait. Il mangea peu durant sa convalescence forcée et son sommeil était agité de nombreux cauchemars. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cette _ombre_ qui avançait vers lui et le saisissait pour le jeter au sol. A son réveil, frissonnant, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle serait là, à le guetter dans un coin de sa pièce… Mais il demeurait seul, seulement veillé par l'oiseau de Paradis. 

Shaka, peut-être durablement vexé, n'était pas revenu. Quelques fois, lors de crises de douleur plus aiguës où il n'arrivait pas à cacher son cosmos, il sentait celui de l'Indien venir à lui timidement. Mais à chaque tentative, il le repoussait. Il ne devait pas le laisser _lire_ en lui. Jamais. Aucun autre chevalier ne semblait inquiété de son état et cela allait bien à Aphrodite. Il n'aurait toléré personne près de lui. Parfois, un autre cosmos l'effleurait, mais il ignorait à qui il appartenait et s'en protégeait férocement. Ses longues heures d'inactivité avaient malheureusement une contre-partie dont se serait bien passée le Saint d'Or.

Quand il fermait les yeux, souffrant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre qu'une main douce se pose sur son front et qu'une voix chaleureuse et calme lui parle pour le rassurer. _Lucas_. Au début, Aphrodite ouvrait les yeux, plein d'espoir insensé, mais il ne rencontrait que du vide, un vide désespérant. Alors il gardait les yeux fermés désormais et se laissait aller à l'illusion autant que possible. Oui… Lucas serait venu _lui_, il aurait apporté un verre de jus d'orange et se serait assis sur le bord du lit en le regardant gentiment. Il aurait passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à s'endormir.

_Raiponce, Raiponce_

_Descends-moi tes cheveux… C'est ainsi que je te rejoindrai, dans ta haute tour sans porte ni fenêtres…_

Mais le doux rêve volait toujours en larmes. Lucas était _mort_ et c'était lui qui l'avait tué. S'il avait accepté cette satanée mission, s'il avait pris la tête de l'Eridan, rien ne serait arrivé, Lucas serait toujours là, son regard argenté veillant sur lui avec amour et gentillesse. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière, retenir Lucas dans son Temple ce jour-là.

Il aurait tant voulu être moins stupide.

_Je mérite ma prison sans porte ni fenêtres_

_car mon prince ne viendra plus jamais_

_et mes cheveux ne serviraient qu'à attirer un diable aux yeux rouges…_

-------------------------

Shaka soupira doucement en sentant les rayons du soleil commencer à lui chauffer la peau. Encore un jour sans la présence d'Aphrodite. Cela faisait à présent presque une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, que ce fût ici, sur la plage ou aux arènes, où le Poissons s'entraînait parfois en temps normal. Il était toujours au Sanctuaire – il sentait par moment son cosmos dans son Temple, mais s'était totalement replié sur lui-même, et son aura, dont il ne lisait que des bribes, indiquait qu'il était au plus mal. Il était vraiment tombé malade comme il l'avait soupçonné… Mais Aphrodite ne le laisserait jamais l'aider. Ne lui faisait-il donc plus confiance ? Certes, ils n'avaient jamais eu de grandes confidences, mais Shaka pensait avoir gagné l'amitié du Suédois après toutes ses années à être à ses côtés, en toutes circonstances. Il se doutait bien que la mort de Lucas, à elle seule, n'expliquait pas totalement l'état du Poissons, mais il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait compléter l'explication. Cela avait un rapport avec son bleu au visage… Une bagarre était le seul événement qui venait à l'esprit de Shaka, bien que ce ne fût guère dans le caractère de son compagnon.

Il n'avait pourtant entendu parler d'aucune empoignade au Sanctuaire. Des Chevaliers d'Argent ou des amis de Lucas avaient-il pu chercher vengeance en s'en prenant au Poissons ? Pourtant il n'y était pour rien dans le décès de Cassiopée. Et ils auraient su pertinemment que contre un Saint d'Or, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Surtout dans l'état nerveux qui était le sien ce fameux soir. Un fauve qui aurait déchiqueté quiconque se serait dressé sur son chemin. Non… Aphrodite avait eu l'air de savoir où il allait, il avait eu cette lueur caractéristique dans les yeux. A l'évocation de l'Eridan, il avait changé. Aurait-il pu aller régler son compte au chevalier ? Non, ça ne tenait pas. Aphrodite avait disparu tard dans la soirée, et son cosmos s'était brièvement fait sentir au matin, avant de disparaître de nouveau. Et à ce moment-là, Shaka avait pu sentir qu'il était déjà erratique. Même pour un Saint d'Or, effectuer le trajet jusqu'au camp d'entraînement de l'Eridan en quelques heures et sans faire appel à son cosmos – sous peine d'être détecté – aurait été impossible. Mais Aphrodite avait de la ressource…

Shaka ouvrit doucement les yeux en se rendant compte qu'en réalité, il y avait tellement de probabilités envisageables qu'il s'y perdait. Sans savoir, de la bouche de son ami ou d'une autre, ce qui était vraiment arrivé, il n'arriverait pas à dénouer les possibilités, et peut-être, à reprendre contact avec le Poissons. Il regarda sa main. _Si tu tiens tant que ça à mordre la main tendue vers toi…_Il devrait attendre que l'animal redevienne docile. Les humains étaient décidément compliqués, et les sentiments, une source de perturbations. Camus n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement.

-------------------------

Loin de là, au sommet de la colline où s'étendait le Sanctuaire, Saga s'était agenouillé devant la gigantesque statue d'Athéna, casque et masque posés à terre, dans une posture de soumission – ou d'abandon – qu'il avait rarement. Les yeux fermés, il se forçait à maintenir le lien entre son cosmos et celui du Chevalier des Poissons. Tout au long de la semaine écoulée, il n'avait cessé de le faire, à partir du moment où il avait reçu des rapports lui indiquant qu'on ne l'avait pas vu s'entraîner.

C'était _sa_ faute.

Seul sur l'esplanade, une légère brise jouant avec sa chevelure marine, il se laissait envahir par la douleur qu'il percevait dans l'aura du jeune Suédois. Le viol à lui seul n'expliquait pas son état et Saga le savait. Le Poissons avait été le seul, jusqu'à présent, à subir deux fois une Illusion Diabolique. Même si la victime était un Chevalier d'Or, le Gémeaux était conscient des répercussions sur le cerveau de celui qui en était atteint. On ne manipulait pas la conscience des gens sans l'endommager. C'était la raison pour laquelle Sion, et les grands Popes précédents, ne l'avaient utilisée que très rarement, et contre des adversaires redoutables tels que les Juges des Enfers ou les incarnations humaines, parfois défaillantes, des dieux. Le Saint d'Or de quinze ans s'était pris l'équivalent de deux lobotomies à vif presque d'affilée, et alors que ses défenses psychiques étaient totalement baissées. Saga serra le poing en sentant le cosmos d'Aphrodite vaciller avant de se fermer. Il reprenait des forces, c'était bien. Mais pas suffisant. Le Gémeaux aurait voulu faire plus pour l'aider, en profitant que l'Autre soit encore en sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait pas annuler les effets de son attaque, et il se doutait bien que sa vue remplirait le Poissons d'effroi plutôt que de sérénité. Qu'avait-il eu en tête aussi, ce soir-là, quand il était venu l'attaquer ? Ils n'en seraient pas là s'il s'était tenu tranquille ! Son imbécillité les plongeait tous les deux dans le désarroi…

Saga secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il rejetait encore la faute sur le gamin.

_Oh allons, reconnais donc qu'il l'a cherché…_

Un frisson parcourut son échine. "Il" était réveillé…

_Je t'ai manqué ? Il m'a fallu du temps pour reprendre des forces_

_Je ne te laisserai pas reprendre le dessus, démon._

_Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire. _

Saga jeta un œil à sa chevelure éparpillée. Elle s'éclaircissait, c'était vrai. Il banda ses forces mentales contre l'envahisseur. Il ne pouvait pas être dominé si facilement par cette _chose_, et la laisser commettre d'autres méfaits. Mais il sentait ses efforts être trop faibles.

_Tu as tellement d'ombre dans ton cœur Saga, c'est un jeu d'enfant de refaire surface. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Je suis toi, je suis ton exutoire, que tu le veuilles ou non. _

_Non, c'est faux, tu n'es qu'un diable qui se sert de mon corps._

_Grâce à moi, tu accomplis tes désirs sans aucune limite, et tu aimes ça._

_Des meurtres, du sang sur les mains, tu crois vraiment que c'est ce dont j'ai envie ? Je veux la paix, toi tu ne veux que la guerre et la destruction._

_Ahahah… Et le petit Poissons alors, mm ? N'en avais-tu pas envie ? J'ai vu tes rêves tu sais… Ceux où tu le caressais, ceux où tu le possédais…_

_Tais-toi !_

Saga, haletant dans sa lutte contre le côté sombre de son âme, posa les mains à terre, les pupilles dilatées. Il se sentait nu face à Lui, rien ne semblait lui être inconnu. Pour la première fois, le Gémeaux pensait ressentir ce qu'éprouvait le Poissons à cet instant. L'impression d'être _sale_.

_Je le voulais mais pas en le forçant, pas en le violant ! A cause de toi, je l'ai perdu…_

_Tu crois ça ? S'il est venu aux thermes sans son armure, s'il ne s'est pas plus défendu face à moi, c'est qu'il voulait que l'on s'occupe de lui, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Tu ne me feras pas avaler tes sornettes…_

_Mais pourtant tu sais que c'est vrai. Et j'ai senti ce que tu ressentais Saga… Tu as eu du plaisir avec moi…_

_Mensonge… Mensonge… Tu déformes tout. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !_

_Ça, c'est facile_

Profitant de la faiblesse psychique passagère d'un Saga troublé, l'Autre n'eut aucune difficulté à reprendre le dessus. Saga vit avec horreur ses cheveux devenir gris sans avoir la force d'arrêter l'esprit maléfique. Il sentit sa conscience s'assombrir, et avec un dernier assaut de l'intrus, celle-ci se ferma complètement.

Le Pope se releva en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Il admira la statue d'Athéna avec un sourire ironique, puis se baissa pour ramasser l'attirail que sa fonction l'obligeait à porter.

– Dieu est amour, Saga. Et certaines personnes ont plus besoin d'amour que d'autres. Tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, mais tu es heureux d'avoir mis la main sur ton Poissons. Et crois-moi, il ne s'en échappera jamais.

Il remit son casque en faisant route pour rentrer à l'intérieur du palais. Il avait été dans l'esprit du Poissons un instant, vu ses sentiments sombres qui l'étouffaient, et surtout, son immense amour pour son maître chéri. Alors, ce qu'il allait faire à présent n'était pas difficile à prévoir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours pour que le Poissons vienne se jeter de lui-même dans ses filets. Il avait aimé l'expérience et cette fabuleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passée, et le Pope ne comptait pas se laisser perturber par Saga et sa trop grande morale.

– Je t'attends, ma petite poupée. Viens vite, sourit-il.

* * *

L'adolescent préparait son petit-déjeuner perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait mieux aujourd'hui et n'avait presque plus mal à la tête. Les cauchemars s'étaient espacés et finalement, il avait pu faire sa première nuit complète depuis plusieurs jours. Pourtant, une idée lancinante ne le quittait pas. _J'ai tué Lucas. Les responsables doivent le payer._ Il se tuerait en dernier, pour avoir le temps de mettre à mort les autres coupables. Il n'avait plus que la vengeance en tête, cela le saisissait à la gorge par moment. Tuer ce lâche qui avait frappé le doux Cassiopée dans le dos, qui avait mis fin à la vie de cette brillante étoile, si lumineuse qu'elle avait réussi à le sortir des ténèbres. Il avait eu du mal à le comprendre, mais il devait _tout_ ce qu'il était à présent à son maître, il en était persuadé. Il l'avait arraché des griffes du Croque-Mitaine, puis l'avait entraîné sans jamais être injustement brutal, il lui avait redonné confiance en lui sans poser de questions sur qui il était avant. Il lui avait même donné de l'affection. C'était ça qui manquait le plus au Saint d'Or. Peut-être qu'il se trompait et que le Chevalier d'Argent avait juste fait son travail… mais Aphrodite voulait croire à ce mensonge. Les mensonges étaient si doux comparés à la froide et dure réalité. Il voulait s'y perdre et oublier complètement que toute autre possibilité existait. _Dans tous les domaines_. 

Il posa sa tasse de jus d'orange à côté de son bol de céréales et d'un peu de _filmjölk _(3) sans même en être conscient, puis s'assit pour perdre son regard azur dans celui de son reflet dans le liquide. Il aurait pu aller tuer l'Eridan en secret, mais comment toucher un adversaire qu'il ne savait pas où débusquer ? Shaka ou Camus devait connaître son lieu d'entraînement, mais ils ne le lui diraient pas, il le pressentait. Et le Saint d'Or n'avait guère l'envie, même pour avoir une information, d'aller vers d'autres personnes. Il était donc obligé de passer par la voie officielle, et demander l'ordre de mission du Pope lui-même. Aphrodite frissonna involontairement. Se retrouver devant cet homme… devant _Saga_… Il avala sa salive. Il ne serait pas seul face à lui. Il y avait des gardes dans la salle d'audience. Même si le Pope les congédiait lors d'une entrevue importante, ils restaient tout près des portes. Prêts à agir à la moindre alerte. Il pourrait toujours les appeler à l'aide. Le Suédois se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à cette pensée et finit par calmer les tremblements qui commençaient à l'agiter. Ça ne serait pas long. Juste quelques minutes. Et après, il ne le reverrait plus. Et Lucas serait vengé.

Le Poissons se releva. Il n'avait plus d'appétit. Autant se retirer l'aiguille du pied au plus vite. _Pour oublier plus facilement après._

-------------------------

Le Pope accepta de le voir, même si cette audience à l'improviste ressemblait plus à une obligation. Aphrodite n'avait pas laissé le choix aux gardes qui prétextaient que le saint homme était en méditation. Assez rapidement après que sa demande ait été transmise, il reçut l'autorisation d'entrer.

La salle d'audience ne lui avait jamais paru si étouffante. Un superbe soleil pénétrait pourtant par les larges fenêtres en ogive creusées dans la pierre, au plus haut de la façade Sud de la pièce. Lorsque l'on entrait ici, la lumière venait depuis le dos du visiteur, pour s'estomper à mi-chemin. Le Pope laissait en général les rideaux s'étendant derrière son trône ouverts, découvrant à la fois une nouvelle rangée de belles fenêtres gothiques et une estrade où étaient entreposées les armures d'or lorsqu'elles n'avaient pas de maîtres. Tout ici n'était que lumière. Le visiteur entrait avec la lumière, le Pope y était nimbé. Les colonnades s'élevant de part et

d'autre de la pièce finissaient de conférer à l'endroit une dimension mystique. La salle d'audience était un curieux mélange entre un fort et une nef carolingienne déformée. La décoration se résumait au long tapis rouge guidant vers le trône du Pope, et aux discrets vitraux placés dans la partie haute des fenêtres surplombant le Pope. La température était fraîche sans être désagréable, et pourtant, le Chevalier d'Or sentait son estomac se tordre à mesure qu'il avançait vers le maître du Sanctuaire.

Celui-ci, assis sur son trône comme à l'habitude, était impérial. Son siège, surélevé par quelques marches, lui donnait une position de dieu, dans tous les sens du terme. Aphrodite tâcha de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer et ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Casqué et masqué, le Pope était une toute autre personne, très éloignée de Saga. Il espéra que celui-ci ne prendrait pas l'idée de retirer ses effets. Parce qu'Aphrodite ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir ses nerfs dans ce cas-là. Le regard des deux gardes de la porte, dans son dos, le rassurait. Pourtant, qu'auraient-ils pu faire contre le Pope si quelque chose arrivait ? Il devait se comporter comme d'habitude. Comme si tout était normal.

Il mit genou à terre devant son seigneur lorsqu'il parvint devant lui. Le Pope fit son léger signe de main habituel et les gardes se retirèrent. Les portes claquèrent dans le silence qui n'avait pas quitté les lieux depuis son arrivée. Le maître du Sanctuaire croisa les mains devant lui.

– Eh bien, Aphrodite des Poissons, je pensais que tu étais parti. Tu n'as pas été à ton entraînement depuis une semaine, et personne ne semble t'avoir vu dans ce délai.

– Pardonnez-moi, Grand Pope… J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

– C'est tout à fait ce que j'espérais. Qu'ont donné ces réflexions ? As-tu pris une bonne décision ?

– Ça concerne le Saint de l'Eridan. Vous aviez dit que je serais responsable en cas d'échec. Et Lucas de Cassiopée… a échoué. La faute m'en revient donc.

– Je vois avec plaisir que tu sais reconnaître tes torts lorsqu'on te les montre, sourit Saga.

Aphrodite ne releva pas le sous-entendu et garda la tête baissée. Son regard se perdait sur les fibres du tapis. Ne penser qu'à ce qu'il était venu demander, à rien d'autre. Il sentait le regard du Pope sur lui. Ça le répugnait.

– Je prends ce silence pour un acquiescement. Alors, Saint d'Or des Poissons, je suppose que tu viens demander l'autorisation d'achever toi-même, _enfin_, cette mission, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Je… ne fuirai plus devant mes obligations.

– Des obligations, vraiment ? Je ne suis pas idiot, chevalier. Je devine les véritables raisons qui te poussent à cette demande. Ton ancien maître est mort en effectuant la tâche qui te revenait de _droit_, comme tu l'avais _toi-même_ conseillé. Tu veux tuer l'Eridan moins par désir de servir Athéna que pour satisfaire ta rancœur. Je me trompe ?

Aphrodite ne répondit pas. Sa voix l'aurait trahi. Il entendit un léger bruit de tissu et frissonna lorsque la main du Pope se posa sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quand celui-ci le força à relever la tête pour lui faire face.

– Aphrodite, regarde-moi.

Le Poissons obéit avec difficulté. Le masque impersonnel du Pope était tout proche de lui. Le saint homme s'était agenouillé à sa hauteur. Le chevalier entendait presque son souffle.

– Tu sais ce que signifierait l'emploi de tes pouvoirs dans ces conditions. Tu ferais un parjure à ton serment de chevalier. Les pouvoirs qu'Athéna nous a conférés sont destinés à servir l'Humanité entière et non ceux qui en bénéficient. Les Saints ont interdiction formelle de les utiliser à des fins personnelles, quelles qu'elles soient: ambition, argent, pouvoir… ou vengeance. Ils sont des protecteurs, pas des justiciers. Tu nierais ta fierté de chevalier en reniant cela. Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Aphrodite ne voulait pas répondre. Tout cela, il le savait, combien de fois y avait-il pensé jour et nuit ? La voix du Pope le mettait mal à l'aise, tout comme le sourire qu'il entendait dans ses mots. Saga ne faisait que jouer avec lui, ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse à sa question. _Aphrodite, les pouvoirs des chevaliers les rendent dangereux pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres. C'est pour ça qu'Athéna nous a défendus de nous en servir en dehors des combats. Ce ne serait pas équitable sinon, surtout pour un Saint d'Or, tu ne crois pas ?_ La main du Pope ne quittait pas sa joue. Il attendait sa réponse. _Et te tuer dans le dos, est-ce équitable, Lucas ? Je veux bien perdre toute ma fierté, si c'est pour te venger… _

– Aphrodite, réponds-moi. Dis-le. C'est ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Te servir de tes pouvoirs pour assassiner une personne que tu hais.

– …Oui.

Le simple mot avait été soufflé du bout des lèvres, mais cela contenta le Pope. A travers son masque, il pouvait voir les yeux troublés du Poissons. Troublé par sa présence, et par sa trahison. Il aurait été si facile de l'embrasser. La peau douce de sa joue lui rappelait les délicieuses sensations que lui avait offert son corps, une semaine plus tôt.

_Non, tu ne le toucheras plus ! Je t'en empêcherai !_

Le Pope pesta silencieusement quand il vit sa main quitter la joue délicate contre son gré. Il avait dormi trop longtemps, l'Autre sentimentale avait repris des forces, le bougre. Le Poissons sembla retrouver quelques couleurs. Il avait intérêt à mettre fin rapidement à l'entrevue s'il ne voulait pas voir son double raté faire une apparition tout à fait déplaisante.

Il retourna s'asseoir et croisa de nouveau ses mains comme s'il réfléchissait. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps pourtant. Il aimait voir la tension grimper dans sa jolie poupée.

– Très bien Aphrodite, tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de le reconnaître. Je veux bien accepter de te laisser faire à ta guise, Serpent de la Chimère. Ça sera une occasion de voir ta force et ta fidélité à ma cause. Cependant, je n'accepterai qu'à une seule condition.

– Laquelle, Grand Pope ?

Le Pope eut un haussement de tête qui pouvait passer pour de l'amusement puis annonça froidement :

– Le _silence_.

Aphrodite baissa les yeux. Le silence ? Le maître du Sanctuaire le transperçait de son regard. Non, pas lui. C'était _Saga_. Il comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Le silence sur la _vérité_. Le silence sur ce qui était arrivé, une semaine plus tôt. Briser la dernière bribe de fierté qu'il avait, au nom d'une volonté destructrice. Mais après tout…

Si personne n'évoquait l'incident, ils l'oublieraient tous les deux. Et si l'on ne se rappelle pas d'un événement, c'est comme si celui-ci n'avait _jamais_ existé. Aphrodite aurait dû se sentir heureux. Pourtant, il avait seulement envie de pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi.

– J'accepte, murmura-t-il.

Saga savoura le mot, alors qu'il entendait le soupir triste de l'Autre dans sa tête.

– Très bien. Alors je vais te donner les détails et renseignements qui te seront utiles contre Raphaël de l'Eridan…

* * *

– Aphrodite va vraiment le faire, tu crois ? demanda Milo à son vis-à-vis. Il a été demander au Pope l'autorisation de se faire l'Eridan hier, il paraît. 

– Il est déterminé, il ne reculera pas. Il se laisse aveugler par des sentiments et regarde où ça le mène, trancha Camus, confortablement assis contre le tronc d'un olivier.

– C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, je trouve. On a buté son maître, répliqua Milo en croquant dans sa pomme.

– Les missions sont toujours dangereuses. Cassiopée est mort en faisant son devoir. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Aphrodite a des motivations surtout personnelles là-dedans. C'est un comportement indigne d'un chevalier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être dur avec les gens quand tu t'y mets !

– Je suis juste rationnel.

– Mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir de la compassion, tu sais, intervint une voix grave près d'eux.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Aldébaran qui s'approchait. Son imposante carrure pour son âge laissait présager que sa constellation, le Taureau, n'était pas déméritée. Pourtant, le Brésilien, assez timide, ne faisait jamais usage de sa force physique pourtant supérieure à celle de ses camarades, même lorsque ceux-ci se montraient cruels avec lui. Il avait hérité de Mû, son meilleur ami, le goût de la Nature et des choses simples, et il aimait beaucoup se promener dans les champs d'oliviers du Sanctuaire. Il ne pensait pas y trouver Camus et Milo.

– La compassion est un mot poli pour désigner la faiblesse.

– Tu ne changes pas, décidément, sourit un peu tristement Aldébaran. C'est peut-être bien de la faiblesse alors, mais je suis triste pour Aphro. Je ne le connais pas, mais à sa place, je me sentirais désemparé.

– Tu vois, même Aldé dit qu'il a raison d'aller tuer l'Argent, objecta Milo.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que nous sommes mal placés pour le juger, non ? A part Shaka, aucun de nous ne le connaît vraiment bien et on ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il pense. Même s'il agit pour lui, nous n'avons pas le droit de le condamner. C'est à Athéna de le faire. Deathmask réagit bien pareil…

– Ce n'est pas un exemple, coupa Camus de son voix atonale. La Chimère agit sur ordre du Pope. DM prend plaisir à tuer, et exécute aussi des innocents s'ils sont entre lui et sa cible, mais je dois lui reconnaître la fierté de ne pas avoir fait de parjure. Il ne s'est jamais servi de ses pouvoirs pour but personnel, à ma connaissance.

– Tu ne peux pas tout savoir, Camus…

– Non, en effet. De toute façon, cette discussion est stérile. Athéna n'a pas de pitié. Les dieux n'en ont pas pour les humains. Ils jugent sur les faits, pas sur les explications. Ils sont la Justice aveugle. Alors, peu importe le pourquoi de son acte…

Camus leva le regard pour le perdre à travers les branchages de l'arbre. Aldébaran et Milo l'avaient rarement vu aussi pensif. Etait-il vraiment si indifférent que cela à tout, comme il s'évertuait à le montrer ? Sa voix avait pris un étrange timbre, que l'on aurait pu prendre pour de la mélancolie.

– … Quand il tuera l'Eridan, Aphrodite sera perdu, conclut-il.

* * *

_Une fureur de justice pour tous, pour sentir,_

_Avec des larmes innocentes et des hurlements de haine,_

_Le sang du Mal qui ne semble satisfait_

_Qu'une fois tué, mutilé et pacifié_

_Nous sommes tombés_

_La Lumière m'appelle_

_Les larmes en moi_

_M'apaisent_

Shootie HG – _Devils Never Cry_

Le chevalier arpentait le chemin boisé en gardant les yeux à terre. Il aurait pu demander à être conduit là en voiture, mais il voulait être seul face à l'assassin de son maître. Les longues marches ne le fatiguaient pas, et cela l'aidait à se concentrer. Le soleil était caché par un voile de nuages tenace et la température oscillait entre fraîcheur et lourdeur. Il marchait depuis le matin et savait qu'il atteindrait son but dans peu de temps. L'endroit était beau. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Allemagne, ni la Bavière. Les forêts profondes et d'un vert éclatant, les paysages de vallons qu'il entrapercevait à travers des trouées dans les branchages, et le discret mais persistant chant de quelques oiseaux avaient tout pour ravir. Si différents de la Suède et de la Grèce. Lucas avait-il eu les mêmes pensées ?

Aphrodite n'en savait rien. Il continuait à suivre des yeux les traces de pneus récentes le long de la piste. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudain. Le camp d'entraînement ne devait pas être loin alors. Le Saint d'Or releva enfin la tête. Le Pope avait dit qu'il y avait quatre personnes là-bas : le maître et ses trois apprentis. Il n'avait de haine que pour l'Eridan, mais il se sentait prêt à détruire tout insecte se dressant entre lui et sa proie. _Voilà que je pense comme DM_, pensa-t-il en souriant. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il comprenait l'Italien et sa soif de combats. Lui aussi avait faim. Faim de la tête de l'homme qui lui avait arraché la première, et sans doute la seule, personne qui lui ait jamais témoigné de l'intérêt. Il se concentra brièvement pour faire apparaître une rose, dont il s'enivra du parfum délicat.

_Je te protègerai_

_Je te vengerai_

_Je ne laisserai rien te faire du mal_

– Aide-moi à avoir moins mal…

Il porta la rose à sa bouche pour la tenir entre ses dents. La sève qui coulait un peu à l'endroit où il mordait coula doucement dans sa gorge et il se sentit plus calme. Il reprit sa marche. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il aperçoive l'entrée du camp d'entraînement. Son âme se troublait à nouveau. Son sang s'échauffait. Bientôt… Bientôt Lucas serait vengé…

-------------------------

Il pénétra dans le camp où s'entraînaient deux garçons et une fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent à son arrivée, ne sachant comment réagir à cette visite qui n'était pas prévue. C'était la première fois également qu'ils voyaient un Chevalier d'Or, mais il avait l'air si jeune, plus jeune qu'eux… N'était-ce pas une ruse du Pope ? L'apprentie, qui semblait être la plus âgée des trois prétendants aux armures, se porta devant ses deux camarades.

– Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Aphrodite retira la rose de sa bouche et jeta un regard dans le camp sans sembler lui accorder d'importance. Où était le Chevalier d'Argent qu'il était venu trouver ? Il n'était pas visible et son cosmos, absent.

– Qui es-tu ? répéta plus fort la jeune fille pour attirer son attention.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, dressant son mince cosmos en signe de menace. Elle obtint gain de cause.

– Je m'appelle Aphrodite, Chevalier des Poissons. Je cherche Raphaël de l'Eridan, où est-il ?

– Le Pope t'envoie pour le tuer ?

Aphrodite ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que les deux autres.

– Il a fui, ou il est encore là ?

– Je ne dirais rien à un assassin.

– Peu m'importe.

L'adolescent avait repéré les cabanes dans le fond du camp, celles des apprentis et du maître à côté, très certainement. Pour que l'apprentie réagisse ainsi, c'était que l'Eridan était ici. Lucas l'avait sans doute blessé et il se reposait pour récupérer. Il s'avança vers sa nouvelle destination mais perçut un mouvement et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup de pied que la jeune fille lui avait adressé. Il se déporta et la toisa du regard.

– Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresses.

– Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon maître.

– Ni nous, répliquèrent les deux garçons en se portant à ses côtés.

Ils l'énervaient. Comment pouvaient-ils défendre ce meurtrier fourbe ? Tant pis pour eux alors. Il fit apparaître trois roses dans sa main.

– Si vous voulez tant que ça mourir, approchez. Venez affronter le Serpent de la Chimère.

– Le Serpent…? Foutaises ! objecta l'un des garçons.

– Oui, comment un des assassins du Pope pourrait être une gamine ?

– "Une" ?

Aphrodite sourit. Ils étaient si stupides.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, recommanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à jeter ses roses empoisonnées.

– Attendez !

Un cosmos plus fort que celui des apprentis venait d'apparaître, arrêtant le Saint dans son attaque. Il se tourna vers les cabanes, d'où sa proie venait d'émerger. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Visiblement fatigué, torse nu et ne portant pas son armure, le Chevalier d'Argent avait de solides bandages au bras droit et au ventre. Aphrodite s'était attendu à un monstre de puissance, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était qu'une sorte de loque qui avait du mal à tenir debout. Il ressemblait à Cassiopée en terme de physique, mais n'avait pas sa prestance.

Raphaël s'approcha de l'intrus en boitant. Il se doutait de la venue d'un nouvel assassin, mais pas si rapidement et surtout, pas un Chevalier d'or et qui plus est, un de la Chimère. L'adolescent face à lui avait un visage très doux et féminin, troublant. Presque autant que la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux à présent. Il était fou de rage, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

– Syn, James, Karl, vous rentrez dans vos baraques.

– Maître, on ne va pas vous laisser face à ce…

– Syn, obéis.

Elle serra le poing de rage mais baissa la tête. Elle s'était promis de ne plus désobéir à son maître. La gifle qu'elle avait reçue à la mort du précédent assassin l'avait marquée, et elle ne désirait pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de l'Eridan. Les trois apprentis commencèrent à reculer, bien qu'ils eussent préféré aider Raphaël contre son adversaire à l'apparence bien chétive.

– C'est entre toi et moi, Saint des Poissons. Ne fais pas de mal à mes apprentis.

– Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit.

-------------------------

Le Suédois ne parvenait pas à endiguer la colère qui grandissait en lui. Cet homme avait un culot monstre, et était si indifférent par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait ! Comment pouvait-il être si calme et détaché, après avoir tué Cassiopée ?

– Tu vas mourir, Eridan. Je vais terminer ce qu'a commencé Lucas.

– Tu es venu le venger ? soupira l'Eridan. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas me battre avec mes blessures. Il était très fort et méritait le respect…

– Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de lui. Ne souille pas son nom avec tes mots ! ordonna Aphrodite en lançant une première rose qui se planta dans l'épaule meurtrie du chevalier.

Celui-ci contint un cri en se mordant la lèvre et arracha la fleur. La douleur avait été ravivée par la plante et il sentait une étrange chaleur persister à l'endroit de l'impact. Il posa les yeux de nouveau sur le Saint d'Or, qui venait d'appeler son cosmos, les yeux flamboyants. Ils avaient la même lueur que ceux de Lucas de Cassiopée.

– Frapperas-tu un homme qui est sans défense ? Je pensais que tu avais le même respect que celui que tu as l'air d'apprécier.

– Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui, sale lâche.

Avant que l'Eridan ait compris la manœuvre, Aphrodite le rejoignit et lui asséna un coup de genou au ventre. Il se régala du cri qu'il lui arracha enfin et le regarda retomber quelques mètres en arrière. Il n'avait pas envie de se retenir. L'adrénaline battait dans ses veines. Il voulait le voir hurler, gémir, saigner. Tellement saigner ! Il voulait voir la peur dans ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de l'Eridan et enfonça le talon de sa chaussure dans la plaie qu'il venait de rouvrir. L'_impulsion_ était là. La douleur dans le regard de Raphaël. Il désirait en voir plus.

– Tu vas souffrir, comme tu l'as fait souffrir. Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, déclara-t-il en donnant un coup dans la blessure à vif. Tu vas d'abord crier. Te débattre, comme lui. Je veux voir de quelle couleur est ton sang.

Il le frappa une nouvelle fois au ventre, arrachant une plainte étranglée à sa victime. Il baissa le regard pour constater que ce qui coulait de l'Eridan était rouge, un rouge brillant. Plus clair que celui d'une biche. Les insectes avaient donc le même sang que les humains ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il aimait le voir couler. Il allait en vider l'Eridan totalement, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il donna de nouveaux coups, tachant sa chaussure, avant que Raphaël ne bande son cosmos et lui envoie une décharge pour l'éloigner.

Aphrodite l'évita d'un élégant saut en arrière.

– Pour un homme sans défense, tu as un bon cosmos.

– Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer… si facilement… Même si tu as un joli minois.

– Alors débats-toi, sourit le gamin. Ça sera encore plus amusant.

L'Eridan se redressa avec difficulté, une main sur le ventre. Le Serpent semblait dans un état second à présent. Il souriait, mais d'un sourire sans chaleur et sans vie, ses yeux seulement animés de rage. Une bête fauve. Appeler son cosmos dans son état l'épuisait. Il devait être réaliste : il ne survivrait pas à cet affrontement. Mais son adversaire ne souhaitait pas seulement sa mort. Il voulait le torturer pour lui faire payer la mort de Cassiopée. Raphaël était désolé pour lui, mais pas non plus prêt à mourir en martyr pour expier. Les Saints connaissaient les risques des missions d'assassinat. Il appela le cosmos qui lui restait pour intimider le Serpent de la Chimère, mais celui-ci ne cilla même pas.

– Les faibles comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre, murmura Aphrodite en renforçant son cosmos.

**Règle numéro 8 : Tu ne souffriras pas que vive plus faible que toi**

_Nous te protégerons_

– Par les roses démoniaques ! cria-t-il en libérant son cosmos.

Des roses rouges innombrables surgirent de son aura et frappèrent l'Eridan violemment, comme autant de coups de poings. La puissance de l'attaque l'envoya taper contre un élément d'entraînement tout proche.

Raphaël essaya de se relever sans y parvenir. Les blessures dues aux roses étaient relativement bénignes – des griffures – mais ses sens semblaient s'endormir rapidement, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et un cosmos froid et chaud à la fois le frôler, avant qu'un coup de pied ne le retourne brutalement sur le dos. Le Saint des Poissons se pencha au-dessus de lui, le visage indifférent.

– Je n'ai pas mis toute ma puissance. Mes chéries sont capables de priver des cinq sens et de faire mourir n'importe quoi grâce à leur poison, avec lenteur. Mais je voulais juste que tu ne puisses pas bouger. Alors rassure-toi, leur poison ne te sera pas mortel. Tu mérites une mort incomparablement plus douloureuse. Sauf que moi, je ne te frapperai pas dans le dos, comme tu l'as fait.

-------------------------

Il eut une nouvelle fois son sourire mécanique. Il se sentait presque détaché de la réalité, comme s'il regardait un film étrangement réel. La sensation ne lui déplaisait pas mais sa haine ne s'apaisait pas. Il en fallait plus, tellement plus !

– _C'est moi qui ai tué le chevalier_ ! cria soudain Syn derrière lui.

Raphaël aurait voulu parler, mais il n'arriva pas à articuler quelque chose, ni même à bouger. Les roses qui l'entouraient, et leur parfum obsédant, l'empêchaient bel et bien d'agir… Le Saint des Poissons était réellement plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait à le regarder sans se soucier de la jeune fille qui s'approchait, sans doute suivie des autres apprentis. Ils n'abandonneraient pas leur maître si facilement. Il aurait dû les faire partir du camp dès la mort de Cassiopée.

– Oui, c'est moi ! Pas mon maître ! C'est moi qui l'ai frappé, comme il le méritait ! Ce n'était qu'un chien qui attaquait injustement mon maître ! continua la jeune fille, entêtée.

Elle sentit un souffle près d'elle et entendit deux cris étouffés. Elle se retourna. Ses deux compagnons étaient effondrés au sol, des roses noires plantées dans le corps. _Quand…!_ Une douleur aiguë au genou l'arracha à sa question et elle s'effondra avant même de comprendre que c'était de nouvelles roses qui venaient presque de lui scier une jambe. Le Saint des Poissons lui faisait face et s'approchait rapidement, d'autres fleurs ténébreuses à la main. Son cosmos bouillait littéralement et elle frissonna en croisant son regard ; il ne la regardait pas comme un être humain.

Elle se redressa autant qu'elle put sur ses avants-bras. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal. C'était donc ça la puissance d'un chevalier ?

Aphrodite la saisit à la gorge pour la relever.

– Je devrais t'arracher la langue, femme traîtresse, souffla-t-il avec mépris, avant de la jeter au côté de l'Eridan.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses roses noires en revenant vers ses deux proies. Il semblait les remarquer enfin.

Aphrodite ignorait comment il avait fait pour créer ces fleurs. Elles étaient froides au toucher et dures comme de l'acier. Leurs épines lui tranchaient presque les doigts. C'était sa colère qui les avait créées ? Sa douce amie voulait-elle l'aider comme ça ?

_Tue-les_

_Nous t'aiderons_

_Ils le méritent_

Il sourit et releva les yeux vers l'apprentie et l'Eridan. La jeune fille essayait de se relever en s'appuyant contre l'élément de bois, une main sur le nez pour ne pas respirer le parfum des roses démoniaques. Elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Ils s'étaient mis à deux contre Lucas. Doublement lâches. Doublement coupables.

Il lança une rose noire qui transperça sa main.

– Reste tranquille. Raphaël, elle t'a aidé à tuer Cassiopée, hein ? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que le chevalier ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle est comme toi alors, un insecte misérable, inutile et faible. Tellement laide…

Le Saint d'Argent l'écoutait à peine, le regard fixé sur son apprentie mal au point. Des larmes de douleur coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle essayait de retirer la rose sans y parvenir.

– Et tout comme elle, tu penses que Lucas était comme toi, faible…

– Oui, il l'était pour n'être qu'un chien aux ordres du Pope, coupa Syn malgré la douleur.

Le cosmos d'Aphrodite augmenta. Elle savait, elle, que son maître avait raison. Le Pope et les chevaliers du Sanctuaire étaient corrompus. Du coin de l'œil, elle croisa les yeux du Poissons. Il n'y avait plus aucune considération dans son regard, seulement un grand vide pour ce qu'elle était.

– Lucas était mon maître, souffla-t-il en prenant une posture d'attaque.

Il voyait enfin ce qu'il aimait tant et désirait voir dans leurs yeux à tous les deux : de la peur, la peur de la mort.

– J'ai envie de voir les pouvoirs de ces roses noires. Amusons-nous.

Un nouveau sourire, empreint de folie.

_Si tu as peur du Mal_

_Deviens le Mal_

_Nous te protégerons_

_Nous t'aimons_

_Nous les tuerons_

* * *

Shaka pénétra dans le Temple des Poissons désert. Le soleil qui avait dominé toute la journée d'avant avait cédé à une pluie fine mais qui durait depuis la mâtinée. Le soir approchait et Aphrodite n'était pas encore revenu de sa mission. Pourtant, selon les rumeurs, elle ne devait pas être si ardue que cela. Sans doute que le Poissons, comme un chat, jouait avec ses victimes. Il n'avait plus l'entrave de sa conscience dans cette histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à dominer ses émotions depuis la mort de Lucas. Et cela le rendait invivable. 

Le Saint de la Vierge n'avait pas eu de nouveaux contacts avec le Suédois, et il ne tenait pas à faire le premier pas. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, c'était Aphrodite qui déciderait de s'il avait envie ou non de venir le voir et de reprendre leurs relations comme avant. C'était la seule solution pour qu'il cesse de se braquer. Et Shaka devait bien s'avouer qu'il restait vexé de son attitude. Cette petite humiliation mettrait le Poissons face à ses emportements et le forcerait à reconnaître qu'il avait nettement dépassé les bornes en jouant les sauvages avec lui. L'Hindou n'était pas rancunier, mais il aimait à ce que les gens soient honnêtes envers eux-mêmes, dans leurs forces, faiblesses et erreurs.

Il déposa le mot qu'il avait rédigé, ainsi que la photo donnée par Estia, sur la table du salon. Aphrodite serait obligé de passer par là en rentrant chez lui, pour atteindre sa chambre, aussi les trouverait-il sans mal. Tuer l'assassin de Lucas lui permettrait sans doute de faire la paix avec sa tristesse, et avoir cet objet apparemment important pour l'ex-Chevalier d'Argent pourrait l'y aider maintenant qu'il était moins perturbé – comme l'avait trahi son cosmos parfois perceptible au cours de la semaine écoulée. De toute façon, il serait libre de le garder ou non.

Il jeta un regard machinal pour la fenêtre. Les rosiers d'Aphrodite n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux, malgré la pluie qui les écrasaient. Shaka remarqua qu'ils bruissaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. On aurait dit qu'ils frissonnaient, surtout ceux aux fleurs noires, qui n'étaient pas si nombreux la dernière fois que l'Indien était venu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il trouva que tout cela était sinistre.

* * *

La pluie s'était arrêtée lorsque Aphrodite rentra au Sanctuaire. Des nuages voilaient par intermittence une lune déjà haut levée, et tout était calme. Le Suédois ne se rappelait plus quand il avait quitté le camps de l'Eridan, ni du moment où il avait appelé les agents du Sanctuaire pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Quant au voyage de retour, ça n'avait semblé durer que le temps de battre les paupières. Il avait toujours l'impression de flotter, que son corps n'était pas tout à fait le sien. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était fatigué, s'il avait faim ou non ; il avait déjà à peine conscience de monter les marches du Grand Escalier pour rejoindre son Temple. 

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin, il se dirigea vers ses appartements privés. Sitôt arrivé au patio, son armure maculée de sang quitta son corps pour se reconstituer à côté de son urne. Le liquide visqueux qui la couvrait commença à s'égoutter au sol. Aphrodite le regarda d'un œil vide puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il s'en était mis jusque sur la figure… Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Il commençait à sentir l'odeur du sang coagulé sur lui, et les roses noires lui avaient écorché les doigts. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal pourtant. Il lui sembla avoir déjà fait ce geste, là-bas en Bavière, puis d'avoir éclaté de rire, mais il n'était pas sûr. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Il commençait à reprendre pied. Il chercha Shaka du regard et le trouva posé sur son refuge habituel, les moulures sur les murs du patio. Bien que réveillé, l'oiseau ne faisait aucun geste pour rejoindre son maître comme il le faisait pourtant en temps normal.

– Tu n'aimes pas le sang, Shaka ? Pourtant on en a tous… sourit Aphrodite un peu tristement.

Cela ne convainquit pas le volatile de faire un effort. L'adolescent n'insista pas. Il frotta sa main tâchée contre son pantalon en traversant le patio. La tension et l'excitation qu'il avait ressenties durant la mission étaient presque tout à fait retombées à présent, et il ne lui restait qu'un sentiment de vie et d'irréalité.

Au moment où il entra dans le salon, son regard fut attiré sur des feuilles posées sur la table. Il prit le message manuscrit et reconnut l'écriture de Shaka. L'Indien était venu durant son absence ? Mais pourquoi faire? Il parcourut le bref mot où il lui expliquait qu'Estia, amie de Lucas, lui avait remis une photo appartenant à ce dernier. Cette femme était certainement la rouquine avec qui il avait parfois vu Cassiopée. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Elle avait parfois essayé de nouer un contact avec lui, sans succès. Aphrodite ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle était trop gentille.

Il reposa le mot et jeta ensuite un œil à la photo.

Il tiqua.

Shaka lui faisait-il une farce ? Comment Lucas aurait-il pu avoir cette photo avec lui ? Aphrodite, un peu tremblant, frôla du doigt le fin visage de la femme sur l'image, figé dans un sourire doux. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Impossible… Il vit les écritures manuelles sur l'image, mais ne voulut pas les croire. C'était _impossible_. Il le savait… _Jag alskär dig, Lucas._ _Je t'aime, Lucas_. Et le verso était on ne peut plus explicite sur la nature de leur liaison. Cela voulait dire que…

Aphrodite poussa un cri mental en sentant ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il lâcha la photo comme si elle lui avait brûlé la main et se recroquevilla tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil le plus proche. _Lucas… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu es parti avant de me l'avoir dit !_

Il ferma ses yeux brûlants. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il imaginait. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage souriant de la jeune fille sur la photo.

Un visage aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux de la même teinte que les siens qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Celui de sa mère.

* * *

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Notes concernant les mots étrangers :

(1) _Bhagavad_ : "Bienheureux seigneur" en sanskrit.

(2) Extrait du Bordol Thödol.

(3) _Filmjölk_ : Lait caillé que les Suédois prennent traditionnellement en petit-déjeuner.


	8. Chap 5 : Un Monde Gris

**! UPDATE DU 28 / 06 / 2006 !**

J'ai corrigé quelques fautes et viré l'histoire des parties : maintenant, les "parties" deviennent des chapitres à part entière. En bref, UOB aura 8 chapitres au lieu de 5, ça ne changera pas grand chose au schmilblick mais ça me simplifie la vie. Sinon j'ai raté mon CAPES (mais on retente l'année prochaine), donc je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre avant la mi-juillet. :)

* * *

-

P'tit blablas Isatiscien :

Bouh eh bien, ça datait tout ça, non ? Ma préparation du Capes me bouffe beaucoup de temps et les mois ont défilé à toute allure. Finalement, l'Isa se secoue les puces pour continuer à martyriser de bon cœur un petit être innocent et sans défense :D C'est bon d'être une sadique ! lol

Bref, que dire à part que l'histoire continue son bonhomme de chemin ? J'espère que le tout reste cohérent et logique. C'est bizarre de décrire des endroits où on n'a jamais été, pardonnez mes erreurs et approximations… et éventuelles libertés avec le _Saint Seiya_ original et l'Hypermythe(même si j'essaie de rester proche). Cette partie est d'ailleurs un peu moins centrée sur Aphro, ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes qui vont s'en prendre dans la tronche quand même, nan ? A part ça, j'ai glissé des petits clins d'œil à miss Colombia (une de mes amies très sévère) dont le couple fétiche est DM x Mû… Mais bon, amies perverses fans de yaoi, j'ai peur de vous décevoir avec UOB qui va être très très pauvre de ce côté-là au final… (ne pas me jeter de tomates, pitiééééé, ça tache les vêtements !).

Pardon pour les défauts, fautes, et soucis de mises en page de Ffnet (qui m'a fait suer pour poster) et bonne lecture j'espère. Vous pouvez toujours trouver illustrations et mises à jour pour cette fic sur mon site perso Arallou (voir dans mon profil). On ne peut plus répondre aux reviews dans le corps du chapitre, mais ça fait toujours plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette modeste ficaille. Je crois faire partie de la curieuse tribu des auteurs qui ne pleurent pas pour avoir des commentaires lol Au fait, le conte suédois est un conte bien réel :) Je l'adore.

* * *

Genre : Drame psychologique, death-fic, biographie (ou connerie suprême gagatisante, c'est au choix), angst, un zeste de yaoi. Un genre de conte cruel. 

Persos : Les Bisounours lol Mais version bien dépressifs. Genre le lapin rose de Silent Hill 3 quoi.

Précaution : Violence psychologique, physique, verbale peut-être ? Mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Avancement : **Chapitre** : 5/8

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Pour les quelques créations qui se perdront dans cette histoire, elles sont tatouées et fichées chez Isatis, donc merci de ne pas les ré-employer sans accord.

* * *

**UN OISEAU BLEU**

* * *

**Chapitre5 : Un Monde Gris**

**La** nuit était claire et dégagée, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques jours. Le Chevalier d'Argent n'avait pas eu le loisir de venir contempler les étoiles depuis longtemps. L'entraînement de son jeune – et malheureusement, bien sauvage – disciple l'accaparait et se révélait aussi épuisant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient arrivés au Groenland que depuis deux mois, mais l'enfant commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas réellement le mot… mais Lucas n'en voyait pas d'autres pour qualifier son impression diffuse. Le jeune Aphrodite semblait moins intéressé aux exercices, plus captivé par l'observation du paysage. Rien d'alarmant pour le moment – il reprenait ses activités quand il était rappelé à l'ordre –, mais il était moins attentif. Comme s'il se _lassait_. Tout était différent de la Grèce ici, le Grand Pope avait pensé que ce serait bénéfique pour lui. Il n'avait pas pensé, sûrement, au fait que le Groenland se rapprochât de la Suède…

Lucas soupira. Evidemment, c'était ça le problème. Certes, la neige était glacée, le climat sec et le froid mordant quasi constant… mais pas si éloignés du pays du soleil de minuit finalement. Il manquait simplement les immenses forêts du Västerbotten et le murmure lointain de l'Umeälven pour que l'illusion fût parfaite. C'était ce que le paysage d'ici lui évoquait, et donc, sans doute aussi, à son disciple. Est-ce qu'il cherchait du regard son bourreau, lorsqu'il laissait ses yeux azur parcourir les vastes plaines de glace ? S'attendait-il encore à le voir surgir, malgré les efforts que Lucas mettait à lui démontrer qu'il était en sécurité ? Peut-être bien. Le Suédois aux cheveux d'argent se prenait parfois à vouloir questionner l'enfant de sept ans pour en apprendre plus. Les questions étaient nombreuses dans sa tête. Pourquoi son père l'avait-il mis dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi cette haine sans borne pour un enfant pourtant bien insignifiant, hormis le fait qu'il fût un potentiel chevalier ? Et sa mère, où était-elle donc ? Décédée, d'après ce qu'il avait compris… Etait-ce après ça que le père s'était montré violent envers le rejeton ? Lucas de Cassiopée ne le saurait jamais… Sa curiosité était forte mais il savait qu'Aphrodite ne répondrait pas. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Il peinait déjà à lui faire confiance pour avaler un repas, alors se livrer à une telle confidence sur ce qui lui faisait mal… Mieux ne valait pas être trop optimiste.

Une légère odeur d'ozone vint lui piquer le nez, le tirant de ses réflexions. Le jeune homme leva le visage vers le ciel, où étaient apparues de nulle part des nappes fantomatiques aux couleurs changeantes. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu. Depuis qu'il était entré au Sanctuaire à vrai dire, des années auparavant. Il en avait presque oublié comme les aurores boréales étaient belles. D'abord d'un ton plutôt carmin, l'aurore commença à devenir émeraude, avant de redevenir de nouveau sang. Elle se reflétait par instants sur la surface de la mer toute proche. Le Saint de Cassiopée y reporta son attention un bref instant et leva la main devant lui, vers cette eau cristalline qui dédoublait le spectacle. Il se concentra un bref instant, faisant devenir ses iris presque transparents, et l'eau réagit à l'appel de son maître. Un long ruban transparent vint amoureuse s'enrouler autour de la main tendue, puis en suivit le mouvement vers le ciel, formant un impossible arc entre la mer et les étoiles. L'aurore s'y réfractait à l'infini, magnifiant davantage encore sa beauté. Voilà bien longtemps que Lucas n'avait pas fait danser l'eau. Il ne pouvait guère y faire autre chose que l'animer, mais cela lui suffisait. Il préférait la voir jouer ainsi, que de s'en servir comme d'une arme.

– …Lucas ? appela une petite voix sur ses gardes derrière lui.

L'arc d'eau se désagrégea aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Le Saint se tourna vers son apprenti.

– Tu devrais être couché, Aphrodite. L'entraînement commencera à 6 heures, même si tu es fatigué.

– Je n'ai plus sommeil… s'excusa à mi-voix l'enfant. Et puis, j'ai… J'ai vu la lumière.

– La lumière ?

Aphrodite pointa l'aurore qui s'effilochait de plus en plus. Il ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à l'eau flottante qui existait quelques instants plus tôt.

– C'est une aurore boréale, Aphrodite. Il y en a aussi en Suède, tu n'en as jamais vu ?

– … J'ai jamais fait attention… se crispa-t-il, comme attendant des représailles quelconques.

Sa peur cachée n'échappa pas à Cassiopée, qui s'adoucit.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux regarder celle-ci si tu veux.

Le petit se détendit légèrement et se rapprocha de quelques pas de son maître. Ils regardèrent un instant l'aurore à l'agonie, avant que la petite voix du plus jeune ne dérange à nouveau le silence.

– Pourquoi ça brille comme ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, Aphrodite… Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, tu sais. Je suis comme toi, je me contente de les regarder.

La réponse surprit l'enfant mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. En fait, Lucas avait menti, en partie. Il s'était documenté, dans sa jeunesse, sur le phénomène, mais le temps aidant, sa mémoire se faisait floue. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire d'atmosphère et de soleil, qui serait encore plus difficile à expliquer à un enfant de sept ans qui n'avait aucune instruction sur les phénomènes astronomiques.

– Tu sais, en Suède… Je me souviens que mon père m'avait raconté une histoire un jour, là-dessus. Tu veux que je te la dise ?

Aphrodite hocha la tête, avec dans les yeux un mélange de joie et d'indifférence prudente. La dernière personne qui lui avait raconté une histoire avait été sa mère, il y avait longtemps… si longtemps qu'il s'en rappelait à peine.

– Eh bien, on dit qu'un jour, il y a extrêmement longtemps, des cygnes se sont disputés pour savoir qui irait le plus loin. Ils se sont mis à voler dans le ciel, très haut, et un groupe d'oiseaux ne voulut jamais s'arrêter. Ils ont atteint le bout du monde mais il faisait si froid qu'ils ont gelé. Quand ils battent des ailes, la glace brille avec la lumière des étoiles et ça donne des aurores boréales.

Le jeune Suédois se laissa bercer par la voix douce de Cassiopée, qui maintenant lui souriait gentiment. Il aimait bien cette histoire. Mais si les cygnes eux-mêmes n'avaient pas pu voler au bout du ciel…

– Lucas… Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas monter tout en haut du ciel ?

– Pourquoi cette question ?

– Pour rien.

L'enfant retomba dans le mutisme alors que l'aurore disparaissait. Cassiopée ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il pensait. Son masque impassible était de retour.

Le futur Saint des Poissons était perplexe. Si on ne pouvait pas traverser le ciel… Cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre sa sœur, qui l'y attendait pourtant ? Cette pensée le rendit triste et il s'en retourna vers la modeste cabane qu'il partageait avec le Saint d'Argent.

-

* * *

-

Le jour s'était levé sans même qu'il le remarque, après une longue nuit blanche. Le jeune Chevalier des Poissons avait passé une nuit agitée, et seul son épuisement lui apportait un peu de calme.

_Lucas, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ?_

La photo avait fini par atterrir sur la table de la cuisine, et son nouveau propriétaire, sur une chaise. Il la fixait presque sans la voir, la tête posée sur ses avants-bras croisés. Pour la dixième fois, la centième fois, depuis la veille, il ressassait toutes les explications qu'il avait pu trouver pour expliquer que son maître ait pu posséder l'image ancienne et tant détestée de sa mère. Des plus probables… aux plus improbables. Cassiopée avait pu prendre la photo dans le dossier que devait posséder sur lui le Pope, à l'époque où il était venu le chercher en Suède. Pour pouvoir reconnaître la famille où il devait aller chercher celui qui allait devenir son disciple. Il était peut-être tombé sous le charme de la froide beauté sur papier glacé… au point d'inscrire les quelques mots qu'on y lisait ? Aphrodite ne se souvenait plus de l'écriture de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit vraiment sa main qui ait écrit la déclaration d'amour. Mais Lucas lui avait toujours paru quelqu'un de stable, peu enclin à se laisser aller à ces lubies d'adolescent… et puis il avait sa maîtresse au Sanctuaire, cette rouquine qui venait souvent le voir. Pourquoi se serait-il entiché d'une vulgaire image ? Mais d'un autre côté…

_Est-ce que tu n'étais qu'un ogre finalement ? Comme le Croque-Mitaine ? Est-ce que tu jouais seulement avec moi ?_

…Il valait mieux penser le Chevalier d'Argent fou, que de laisser son esprit hésiter vers l'autre possibilité qui lui donnait des frissons. Difficile d'évaluer l'âge de sa mère sur la photo, il ne se souvenait guère de son visage. Elle était jeune toutefois. Si elle avait bien écrit les mots et donné l'image figée à Lucas… c'était alors qu'ils étaient vrais. Que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient déjà vus, connus, reconnus, il y avait longtemps. Qu'ils avaient eu, par un hasard morbide du Destin, une aventure, ou même plusieurs – qui aurait pu savoir ? Et dans ce cas… Aphrodite frissonna plus fort alors que l'idée se renforçait de nouveau dans son esprit. Il avait les yeux qui le brûlaient. Dans ce cas…

_Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Parce que tu avais des choses à te reprocher, c'est ça ?_

Le Chevalier de Cassiopée aurait pu être son _père_. Explication toute trouvée alors à l'attitude du Croque-Mitaine, à ses coups et à ses sévices. A sa haine du petit enfant qu'il avait été. Pourtant, il l'avait toujours appelé "fils", il n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce genre de chose-là. Le monstre avait toujours dit qu'il voulait le renforcer, venger sa sœur, faire de lui un homme, pour justifier ses tortures. Ça ne tenait pas. L'explication était ailleurs. Elle était _forcément_ ailleurs ! Il fit voler la photographie d'un geste rageur. Elle retomba au sol avec une douceur presque narquoise.

_Comme je te hais ! Lucas, comme je te hais de me faire subir ça !_

Il se leva pour faire quelques pas nerveux. Toutes ces incertitudes l'énervaient. Et puis après tout, même si Lucas était son père, quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait à ce qu'il était maintenant ? _Ça change ce que j'aurais _pu_ être._ Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis fit apparaître une rose dont il mordilla la tige. C'était la seule façon de se calmer qu'il connaissait – et qui marchait. La fleur n'était pas empoisonnée, et le simple fait de la mâchonner l'apaisait. Le Suédois fit le vide dans son esprit quelques minutes pour le reposer. Il réfléchissait sur cette histoire depuis longtemps, sans avoir dormi. Ça n'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Il en était conscient. Peut-être qu'après un peu de repos, ce qui lui semblait embrouillé maintenant, s'éclaircirait ? Mais son esprit s'y refusait. C'était trop lancinant. Trop obsédant. Il lui _fallait_ une réponse. N'importe laquelle.

_J'ai déjà fait tuer un maître… une personne qui s'est occupée de moi…_

Aphrodite regarda la photo au sol.

_… Est-ce que je pourrais accepter… d'avoir fait tuer un père ?_

Il calma son tremblement naissant en détournant la tête de la photo. Il se sentit oppressé et eut du mal à respirer. Il ne supportait plus cette pensée, cette image, les deux ensemble. Il lui fallait de l'air pur, quelque chose d'autre à regarder, de la lumière et plus la prison de son Temple. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui lui offrirait cette paix qu'il voulait.

Il courut jusqu'à sa roseraie et se laissa enivrer par le parfum des fleurs, l'air frais sur son visage, la vue de la mer dans le lointain. Tout ça, c'était trop pour lui. Trop de choses en même temps. Trop de douleur pour ses maigres épaules. Il se sentait seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui répondre. Il refusait et désirait pourtant la même réponse aux questions soulevées par la mystérieuse photographie du temps passé. Et tout se cristallisait en une seule personne…

– Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, Lucas ! Je te déteste !_ Je te déteste, tu entends !_ cria l'adolescent, libérant les larmes de stress qu'il retenait depuis un moment.

Le vent seul lui répondit, accompagné du bruissement des rosiers rouges et noirs hantant le jardin. Aphrodite ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux d'avoir crié sa rage. Mais il aurait voulu sentir les bras de Cassiopée l'enlacer pour le rassurer, plus que tout au monde. Et qu'il lui dise qu'il avait trop d'imagination.

-

Shaka ouvrit les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau se faire plus chauds. Aujourd'hui encore, _il_ n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Peut-être qu'_il_ était trop fatigué de sa mission de la veille, ou qu'_il_ lui en voulait d'être entré dans son Temple sans autorisation. Le jeune Indien laissa échapper un bref soupir avant de se ressaisir. Tant pis pour _lui_ alors, s'_il_ voulait rester dans son coin. _Il_ l'avait mérité après tout, c'était _lui_ qui ne reconnaissait plus ses amis et se conduisait comme un sauvage avec eux. Alors, ce ne serait pas lui, Shaka de la Vierge, qui irait quémander quelque attention de sa part, ça non ! Il pouvait attendre longtemps s'il le fallait, il était dans son bon droit et c'était à l'autre de reconnaître ses erreurs. Et _il_ aurait intérêt à ramper au sol devant lui pour que Shaka daigne lui pardonner sa conduite.

L'Indien se leva, perdant toujours ses yeux sur le mouvement des vagues devant lui. Oui, on ne traitait pas la réincarnation du Bouddha de cette manière. On l'avait toujours traité avec respect et crainte. En Inde, on osait à peine lui parler ; ici, son ascendance avait été plutôt sujet de moqueries, en particulier venant du Chevalier du Cancer, ce Deathmask narquois. Mais jamais personne n'avait trop risqué d'élever la voix devant lui. Par peur du Bouddha, de sa puissance s'il ouvrait les yeux, du malaise qu'on éprouvait à son contact ? Peut-être tout à la fois. Ou peut-être tout à fait autre chose. Shaka ne se prononçait pas, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on lui fichait la paix la plupart du temps et que même des gens importants – moines ou chevaliers – se prosternaient devant lui depuis son plus jeune âge. Jamais on ne se risquait à le toucher. Tout son entraînement s'était fait sur ses pouvoirs psychiques, son maître lui-même ne l'avait jamais approché de trop près. Une bulle s'était peu à peu constituée. Shaka était dans son monde, et ce n'était qu'occasionnellement que le monde extérieur y entrait. Un monde nommé _solitude_. Il s'était convaincu qu'il aimait ça, cette paix, cette tranquillité que lui offrait cet isolement. Et puis un jour…

Il avait croisé le regard d'un autre enfant, seul dans une cabane de Chevalier d'Argent. Un enfant au regard vide et méfiant, et au cosmos troublé. A l'époque, Shaka n'avait pas su ce qu'était ce frisson qu'il avait ressenti chez cet inconnu. A présent, il le connaissait : de la peur. Lui aussi avait eu peur de la réincarnation de Bouddha… Non, il avait craint simplement un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Shaka s'était dit que l'autre enfant aux cheveux turquoise était comme lui, dans une bulle. Et que leurs deux bulles n'étaient peut-être pas si différentes. Alors, il avait tenté de l'approcher plus, curieux, et l'autre enfant, celui avec un nom complet qu'il n'aimait pas parce que c'était un nom pour fille, avait fait de même.

Et la solitude était partie. Dans le monde de chacun, un petit passage s'était ouvert juste pour l'autre. Et soudainement, il s'était brisé. La bulle d'Aphrodite était redevenue hermétique. Et de nouveau, Shaka ne savait pas quel sentiment il éprouvait. Ou plutôt, il en ressentait tellement en même temps que l'Hindou n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

Cela aussi le vexait. Aphrodite était une des rares personnes que le Chevalier de la Vierge avait du mal à cerner. C'était une manière de lui tenir tête, et Shaka n'aimait pas ça. En fin de compte, le Saint des Poissons l'agaçait vraiment, et il n'était pas plus mal tout seul.

Shaka referma les yeux en entendant au loin les piaillements de quelques apprentis avides d'eau de mer. Personne n'avait le droit de le regarder dans les yeux. Personne n'en était digne. Il se leva et décida de retourner à son Temple à présent que sa méditation matinale était finie. Ses sandales à la main, il sourit un peu à sentir le contact doux du sable sous ses pieds. Aphro, lui, n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il disait que ça le chatouillait. Shaka s'arrêta au souvenir. Il avait hâte que son ami revienne vers lui. Il n'aimait plus vivre dans sa bulle. Le lien était toujours ouvert de son côté, et ça lui faisait mal de n'avoir personne à qui le rattacher.

-

Contrairement à son habitude, le Saint de la Vierge fit un détour par les arènes avant de rentrer chez lui. C'était un endroit qu'il n'aimait guère : trop de soleil, trop de gens, trop de bruits. Cependant, il y croisait parfois Aiolia ou Milo, qu'il appréciait, et leurs conversations lui plaisaient. Eux aussi avaient gagné le droit d'entrer dans son monde, mais d'une manière différente du Poissons. Lui pouvait y rester des heures. Pas eux. Le blondinet sonda avec son cosmos celui des personnes présentes. Il n'y avait aucun de ses amis, par contre, il reconnut sans peine Deathmask qui avait l'air de martyriser deux apprentis plus faibles que lui. Il tourna les talons, décidé à repartir avant que l'Italien ne le remarque.

– Tiens, Dieu descend sur Terre, c'est un grand jour dis donc, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Trop tard pour la discrétion. Shaka soupira en se retournant.

– Garde ton ironie pour toi, DM, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– Bouh, t'es effrayant, tu le sais ça ? Tu vas me faire quoi, un clin d'œil enjôleur pour me punir ?

– Si j'ouvre les yeux, ce sera ta langue que tu perdras, tu t'en sers trop.

– Vas-y, ouvre-les, je suis curieux de voir ça.

Le Cancer semblait en forme aujourd'hui, au grand dam de la Vierge qui n'avait guère l'envie de perdre son temps. A moins qu'une petite correction ne le rende plus docile à l'avenir ?

– Quand Tic est là, Tac est pas loin, marmonna DM.

Shaka releva la tête. Aphrodite cachait son cosmos, mais avec le sien toujours en éveil, Shaka avait bien perçu sa présence. C'est vrai que le Poissons préférait venir s'entraîner le matin, avant qu'il n'y ait foule. Contrairement à l'Indien, le Suédois s'astreignait à un entraînement physique assez intensif. Sa vitesse et son agilité en dépendaient.

DM sourit en voyant arriver une proie plus intéressante que la Madone blonde. Le Poissons avait un comportement curieux depuis quelques temps. Le Cancer le trouvait plus attractif ainsi. Ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient ceux d'une bête fauve maintenant, et le bruit du massacre qu'avait été sa mission de la veille lui était venu aux oreilles. Etait-il en train de devenir un vrai Saint, un véritable tueur au service du Pope ? Quelle que fût la réponse, l'Italien commençait un peu plus à regarder le douzième Gardien comme un égal.

– Alors Princesse, c'était comment de tuer tout le monde ? Je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas dormi de la nuit, vu ta tête.

Aphrodite ne releva pas. Il venait d'apercevoir Shaka un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Shaka devinait trop bien ses pensées. Il changea de direction pour s'éloigner au possible de lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à DM qui lui emboîta le pas.

– C'est plus le grand amour avec Jeanne d'Arc, tu lui as offert des fleurs et il n'a pas aimé la couleur ou quoi ?

Aphro soupira. Il préférait encore subir l'humour graveleux de l'Italien que le jugement de Shaka. Il sentit le blond qui partait à son tour. Le Cancer finirait par se lasser s'il ne répondait pas, il commençait à bien le connaître. Il lui suffisait de patienter un peu, malgré sa tension qui augmentait, et il serait de nouveau seul. En paix.

-

* * *

- 

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le Poissons continua d'éviter au possible le Saint de la Vierge. Le Cancer vint le taquiner encore quelques temps, avant de se lasser – comme l'avait prévu le Suédois. DM aimait la répartie, l'énervement, susciter des réactions chez ses victimes, et l'impassibilité du Poissons l'énervait. Il préférait aller voir d'autres victimes plus amusantes. Revenu à sa solitude, Aphrodite se sentait mieux. Il tâcha de s'activer autant que possible pour qu'il ne lui reste aucun moment de libre, aucun moment où son esprit pût réfléchir sur la photographie ou plus loin, sur l'ombre noire aux yeux rouges qui hantait encore ses cauchemars. Il se concentrait sur ses roses, essayant de développer les fleurs noires solides comme l'acier qu'il maîtrisait encore mal et sur les poisons qu'il distillait avec plus ou moins de bonheur dans son Temple, sur son entraînement. Cela l'occupait une grande partie de la journée. Le soir, il arrivait mieux à s'endormir, étant épuisé.

Cependant, l'adolescent sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et il dut ralentir sa cadence de travail pour garder ses forces… et alors, sa solitude devint plus forte, son poids se fit plus présent, autant que sa douleur. Souvent, il se surprenait à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi, et même les câlins de Shaka ne l'apaisaient pas. Seul l'oiseau pouvait le toucher à présent, après plusieurs jours d'essais. Aphrodite avait fini par se ré-habituer à ce petit poids amical sur sa main, mais les présences humaines continuaient à l'insupporter. DM, au cours de taquineries, le bousculait souvent ou passait un bras autour de ses épaules ; il s'attirait immanquablement une volée de roses. Heureusement pour lui, elles n'étaient jamais empoisonnées, car leur maître avait le cœur trop battant et une bouffée de peur trop forte pour arriver à se concentrer assez. Sentir la chaleur humaine sur lui mettait Aphrodite dans un état proche de la panique, et rien n'y faisait pour le calmer. A chaque fois, lui venait en tête une brève image lancinante…

_Regarde, et laisse-toi faire, petite poupée_

Pourtant, l'ogre n'était pas revenu. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire de rapport au Pope, celui-ci s'était contenté d'un compte-rendu écrit pour s'estimer satisfait. Et Aphrodite s'était tu, comme convenu. A mesure que le temps passait, l'adolescent avait fini par trouver ça naturel, normal, et il s'était aperçu que ça l'aidait à ne plus penser à ces _images_ qui le pourchassaient dans certains rêves… Tout n'avait dû être qu'un rêve alors. Qui pourrait _vraiment_ faire ce qu'il voyait dans ses songes ? Personne évidemment. _Rien_ ne s'était passé, la nuit où Lucas de Cassiopée était mort. Il n'y avait pas eu de miroir réfléchissant un cruel spectacle, pas de corps contre le sien, pas ce souffle chaud contre son cou et cette douleur lancinante dans son corps.

Non, _rien_ de tout ça.

Et petit à petit, Aphrodite finissait par le croire… du moins, essayait-il de le faire.

Restait son autre souci, cette photo qui triturait son esprit et lui faisait imaginer diverses choses qui toutes, le faisaient souffrir. Il fit comme pour son viol. Il la mit dans un tiroir, et essaya de l'oublier. Même si au final, ce n'était que sa souffrance qu'il essayait de masquer.

-

* * *

-

– Sens-tu cela, Saga ? sourit le Pope en embrassant du regard le Sanctuaire. Sens-tu la cosmos-énergie de tous ces chevaliers qui nous sont dévoués ? Qui sont prêts à mourir pour nous, au moindre claquement de doigt ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

_Cela me dégoûte, monstre… Tu trompes ces pauvres hommes et femmes qui croient en Athéna…_

_Tu pervertis ma foi en elle… Arrête tout ça, cette mascarade grotesque !_

_Tu vas tous les faire tuer à continuer_

– Tu refuses de voir l'évidence, mon pauvre Saga… Depuis que le Sanctuaire est sous notre protection, vois-tu un conflit, une guerre dans la région ? Non, il n'y a que la paix…

_Une paix que tu as bâti sur le sang des chevaliers qui t'étaient opposés…_

_Sur le sang d'Aioros, de mon frère, du Grand Pope légitime !_

_Tu crois défendre la paix, vraiment ? Ce n'est que ton orgueil que tu protèges oui !_

_Facile de défendre la paix quand elle existe déjà_

– Ce que tu es têtu, c'est affligeant.

Il avait pourtant bien travaillé. Depuis deux mois, il n'y avait plus de vraies critiques envers lui ; les Saints renégats avaient compris le danger de la Chimère et ces traîtres s'étaient faits plus coulants et discrets, obéissant aux ordres sagement comme les autres. Le Pope ne doutait pas cependant, qu'ils attendaient simplement le bon moment pour l'attaquer. Aussi maintenait-il la pression en gardant des espions partout au Sanctuaire et sur ses terres d'entraînement éloignées, et ses quatre assassins prêts à agir. Parallèlement à cela, il s'était rendu compte que la terreur seule ne lui permettait pas d'être reconnu hors du Domaine Sacré. Pour que les gens normaux l'adorent, il lui fallait plutôt faire montre de bonté et de miséricorde… Ces choses-là lui étaient étrangères, à lui, _Arès_… Un nom qu'il s'était trouvé après moult réflexions et qu'il aimait. Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre et de la Violence, le barbare par excellence, l'opposé exact de cette chère Athéna. Qu'aurait-il pu trouver de plus approprié ? Les Grands Popes ne divulguaient pas leur nom en principe – cela faisait parti de leur anonymat forcé. Mais Arès avait changé cela. Il voulait entendre prononcer son nom avec ferveur ou avec peur, et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son vrai nom, Saga.

Finalement, il avait trouvé comment apparaître bon au peuple : laisser faire l'Autre, le "vrai" Saga, la gentille brebis. Il le laissait aux commandes tout en le surveillant de près, et peu à peu, un équilibre naissait de cet accord tacite entre eux. La contre-partie qu'avait obtenu l'agneau d'Athéna, c'était qu'Arès ne tue plus. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire, il n'y avait plus personne à faire taire pour le moment.

– Tu verras Saga, quand l'échéance sera à son terme, d'ici quelques années. Grâce à ma force, notre force, Hadès et ses Etoiles ne ressusciteront pas. Et la Terre sera sous notre protection pour toujours, nous en serons le nouveau dieu.

_Tu n'es qu'un démon… Tu te trompes toi-même_…

– Mais tu oublies que nous ne faisons qu'un… Celui qui se trompe, c'est toi, parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître l'évidence. Tu seras forcé de m'acclamer comme le petit peuple de Rodario, lorsque tu verras que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais pourtant.

L'Autre ne répondit rien, mais Arès pouvait sentir l'intensité de sa haine. Il en sourit.

– Ce que tu es crispé, Saga… Peut-être devrais-je te détendre en allant voir notre chère poupée, ne penses-tu pas ? Tu sens comme son cosmos est parfois agité, quand elle pense à nous ? Grâce à nous, tout son potentiel s'est réveillé, et elle est encore plus efficace que je ne l'avais imaginé…

_Arrête de parler d'Aphrodite ! Ce n'est pas ton jouet !_

– C'est vrai, c'est plutôt le tien. Tu te souviens comme _ton_ nom roulait bien dans sa bouche ? Comme il lui brûlait de crier sa haine envers toi, _Saga_, quand tu le possédais ?

_Tais-toi, monstre !_

Arès laissa échapper un petit rire. Qu'il aimait jouer à cela ! Comme Saga devenait facile à prévoir dès qu'il s'agissait de son cher Poissons ! Qu'il devenait facile à torturer et à affaiblir, oui. Il devait s'avouer aussi qu'il aimait se souvenir de cette nuit délicieuse et animale. De la terreur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux du jeune Suédois, de la douceur de sa peau. Il aurait aimé revivre ce moment de bonheur, mais son emploi du temps était trop chargé en ce moment. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain…

Le téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses réflexions. Lorsqu'il décrocha, son secrétaire lui annonça qu'il s'agissait d'un appel important. Le nom de son interlocuteur lui rendit le sourire. Ainsi il se décidait enfin à le contacter de manière plus intéressée.

Le Grand Pope s'assit confortablement à son bureau pendant que l'appel était transféré. On le mit en contact avec cet homme qui avait été difficile à retrouver et à convaincre.

– Monsieur Mitsumasa Kido, je suis heureux de constater que vous avez réfléchi à mes propositions concernant les orphelins dont vous avez la charge…

-

* * *

-

L'adolescent leva les yeux pour jeter un regard aux fresques décorant le patio. Elles n'étaient pas exceptionnellement belles, mais en voir dans un des Temples sacrés du Sanctuaire lui faisait drôle. Il pensait que seul Shura avait personnalisé sa Maison zodiacale. Il ignorait qu'Aphrodite avait aussi eu le goût de le faire. Milo, comme la plupart des autres Chevaliers d'Or, avait seulement aménagé à son goût ses appartements privés, qui ne représentaient qu'une faible partie de ces structures plusieurs fois millénaires ; en restant dans la partie "publique", traversée par tout un chacun pour rejoindre le Pope, on ne pouvait pas les apercevoir, ni même se douter qu'ils existaient. En un sens, c'était mieux comme ça. Ils n'étaient tous qu'un fragment du Sanctuaire, de petits pions qui seraient remplacés par d'autres encore et toujours, et l'on oublierait leurs noms rapidement. Ils tomberaient dans l'oubli… mais c'était le prix à payer pour assurer à leur déesse la victoire sur le Mal, lors de cette Guerre Sainte dont leur avait parlé un jour le Grand Pope, il y avait quelques années. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails, se contentant de dire qu'il s'agissait de la grande bataille d'Athéna contre son ennemi de toujours, Hadès, le Dieu de l'Autre Monde. Tout en précisant par la suite que les étoiles étaient de bon augure dans cette ère, sous-entendant qu'elle pourrait ne pas avoir lieu. Secrètement, Milo le désirait. Il n'avait pas subi toutes ses années d'entraînement pour mourir si tôt quand même !

Ses yeux retournèrent sur les reliefs. Shura et Aphrodite savaient tout cela eux aussi. Et pourtant, ils voulaient marquer de leur empreinte leurs Temples. Shura avait dressé une grande reproduction de la statue d'Athéna à l'entrée du hall de sa Maison ; Aphrodite avait décoré un patio très visible lorsque l'on traversait la bâtisse. Peut-être devrait-il les imiter lui aussi…

Un oiseau traversa son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda l'animal venir se désaltérer à la fontaine centrale.

– Corniaud de piaf, tu m'as fait peur ! le disputa-t-il.

L'oiseau releva la tête et sembla dévisager l'inconnu d'un geste rapide de la tête, avant de piailler brièvement et de s'envoler de nouveau. Milo avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ce plumage doré et carmin lui rappelait quelque chose.

– Eh mais attends… T'es un des oiseaux de Shaka… Bouge pas, je vais t'attraper et te rapporter à la maison, ordonna le Scorpion en se rapprochant du volatile qui s'était posé sur le rebord du pot d'une plante exotique.

– Il est déjà chez lui, le coupa Aphrodite en revenant de sa roseraie. Shaka me l'a donné il y a longtemps, dit-il pour toute explication complémentaire.

Milo parut hésiter un instant, puis se redressa.

– Pardon alors, je pensais que…

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ? coupa le Suédois qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la visite.

_Bonjour l'accueil_, pensa Milo. Même Camus paraissait chaleureux à côté.

– Tu m'avais demandé de te filer mon bouquin sur les poisons, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Le Grec alla chercher l'ouvrage qu'il avait posé sur une table proche de l'entrée du patio.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais aujourd'hui.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– C'est de la politesse.

Le Poissons n'aurait jamais dit au Scorpion qu'il considérait cette intrusion comme un danger. Il détestait que l'on entre dans son territoire de cette façon, sans s'annoncer, sans qu'il soit _prévenu_. Aujourd'hui encore plus qu'autrefois. Milo ne sembla pas prêter attention à la remarque et lui tendit sa petite encyclopédie à la couverture trop neuve pour qu'elle ait déjà été lue. Evidemment, cela était plutôt logique. L'ouvrage traitait des poisons végétaux ; la spécialité du Grec était ceux animaux. Et seulement ceux des scorpions, par curiosité plus que par nécessité.

– Je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, mais t'es jamais aux arènes.

– Je te rendrai vite le livre, coupa Aphrodite.

Milo soupira. Son aîné n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en laisser trop savoir sur lui. Pourtant, passé un temps, il lui avait semblé que le Poissons était différent. Il avait déjà discuté avec lui de poisons quelques fois, sur les encouragements du Pope, et bien qu'assez distantes, ces rencontres lui avaient montré un Aphrodite nettement plus chaleureux… Du moins, il l'avait senti chaleureux, sous le masque qu'il affectait de prendre. Milo avait été entraîné depuis des années à percevoir ce genre de choses, grâce à son amitié avec Camus. Un autre grand spécialiste de la dissimulation.

– Prends ton temps, je ne m'en sers pas. Mon maître disait le contraire, mais il ne m'est pas utile du tout, finit par répondre le Grec.

Aphrodite prit le livre tendu. Un frisson lui échappa quand il sentit les doigts de Milo frôler les siens dans le geste.

– Ca va, Aphrodite ? s'inquiéta Milo en le remarquant.

– Oui, ça va… Pars maintenant s'il te plaît.

– T'es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ? s'entêta le Scorpion en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

– Je te dis que ça va.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était que le Scorpion fiche le camp, quitte à être plus brutal qu'il n'en avait envie pour le faire déguerpir. Milo avait cependant d'autres idées en tête. Profitant de l'inattention du Suédois, il s'étira et posa la main sur son front.

– Mmm… Non, ça va, t'as pas de fièvre…

– Mais… Milo, enlève ta main.

Aphrodite chassa l'intrus d'un geste de la main et se recula d'un pas prudent. Un bref frisson l'avait repris, qui peina Milo.

– Je voulais juste être sympa, je m'inquiétais.

– Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

– Je vois ça… T'étais plus sympa avant. T'es tout blanc à plus sortir de ton Temple.

– … Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Nous ne sommes pas amis.

– Ça empêche d'avoir le droit de bien aimer te voir dehors ?

Le Poissons ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Milo et lui n'avaient jamais été proches. Le Grec avait bien essayé, plus jeune, de lier amitié avec lui, mais s'était finalement vite lassé de son indifférence. Néanmoins, il saluait toujours le Suédois quand il le voyait et lui souriait parfois gentiment, là où la plupart des autres Golds se détournaient comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre. Milo n'avait pas un caractère rancunier, fallait-il croire.

– Fais comme tu veux, va, moi je ne peux pas t'obliger à prendre l'air et profiter du super soleil qu'on a ici. Mais c'est dommage, tu profites même pas de la mer, elle est trop bonne en ce moment ! Même Shaka le sait, il va toujours méditer sur la plage le matin. Il te le dirait lui.

Le Scorpion avait dit cela sur un ton léger, sans même regarder son vis-à-vis. Il se tourna vers les fenêtres, perdant son regard sur les rosiers du superbe jardin à la française d'Aphrodite. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais il disait au moins ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que c'est ton cosmos qui fait grandir tes roses ?

– Peut-être… Pourquoi ? demanda prudemment un Aphrodite perplexe.

– Elles sont comme toi alors. Un peu comme des doubles.

– Milo, où veux-tu en venir ?

Milo se tourna et sourit pour rassurer le Poissons qui révélait par cette question son désarroi devant ses interrogations. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

– A rien. Je me disais juste qu'elles vivaient grâce au soleil. C'est dans ton jardin qu'elles sont le mieux. Dans ce Temple, elles mourraient vite.

Milo garda son sourire en le dépassant pour aller vers l'entrée du patio.

– Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis moi… Je dois aller nourrir mes scorpions, à plus, Aphrodite, le salua-t-il en sortant.

Le Suédois resta un instant les yeux fixés là où le Scorpion avait disparu. Ce gamin échappait à sa logique, il était tellement insouciant. Il sautait du coq à l'âne dans sa conversation, sortant des banalités affligeantes en même temps que des choses sérieuses. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon, qu'il sorte ou pas dehors ? Aphrodite regarda ses rosiers, qui frémirent au regard doux de leur maître.

_Nous t'aimons_

_Pourquoi es-tu triste ?_

Il n'était pas triste, non. En plus, il sortait bien dehors. Il allait à l'entraînement chaque matin, tôt, et ensuite, il passait beaucoup de temps à prendre soin de ses enfants. Le cosmos ne faisait pas tout. Il veillait aux arrosage, binage, taille, soins contre les maladies avec l'amour d'une mère. Et ensuite, il étudiait ces roses noires apparues de sa colère, de sa rage, de toute sa haine – du moins, le pensait-il à présent. Il leur avait découvert des propriétés fascinantes de résistance et de tranchant. Ça lui avait demandé un certain temps avant de les apprivoiser et de pouvoir les tenir en main sans se blesser. Toutes ces activités de plein air lui demandaient du temps et de l'énergie, alors non, il ne passait pas tout son temps dans son Temple.

Aphrodite alla poser le livre de Milo sur un rayonnage de sa bibliothèque et soupira finalement. Il ne savait pas mentir. Les rosiers étaient sur le terrain du Temple des Poissons. Et il fuyait les arènes dès que les apprentis et chevaliers se faisaient trop nombreux, pour y rentrer. Le Pope ne l'avait plus envoyé en mission – pas plus que d'autres membres de la Chimère d'ailleurs –, aussi s'était-il trouvé comme passe-temps les poisons. Il s'y intéressait déjà à cause de ses roses, mais il avait approfondi ses connaissances durant les quelques mois précédents. Il essayait de moduler son cosmos pour influencer leur constitution afin d'obtenir certains types de poisons précis, mais cela ne donnait pas d'effets pour le moment. Son seul vrai poison restait celui qu'il extrayait de ses roses rouges, à partir duquel il était parvenu à isoler trois autres substances toxiques. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ces études. Pour avoir un prétexte pour rester à l'abri chez lui, entre les épais murs de marbre. Pour ne pas voir le Palais du Pope, surplombant la roseraie depuis le pic rocheux où il était élevé. Pour montrer à l'ogre aux yeux rouges qu'il avait des armes pour se protéger, s'il lui prenait l'idée de s'approcher de trop près. Pour ne pas avoir l'impression de sentir des regards sur lui, quand il était à l'extérieur.

Il savait sa propre imbécillité. Sans arriver à lutter contre. Il toucha doucement la main qui avait frôlé celle de Milo. Le frisson qui l'avait saisi, était-ce d'avoir senti une peau contre la sienne ou d'avoir senti un simple contact, après plusieurs semaines sans avoir touché personne ? Il n'y avait pas eu de sensation de panique pourtant. Pas d'images, pas d'odeurs, pas de voix, venant de sa mémoire trompée par un cauchemar très réaliste. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en déduire.

Entendant un battement d'ailes près de lui, il se tourna et leva le bras pour accueillir Shaka qui virevoltait dans la pièce. L'animal siffla de contentement aux caresses qu'il reçut immédiatement, fermant à demi ses paupières. Aphrodite se surprit à sourire doucement au petit volatile. Cette créature si insignifiante à première vue, mais qui lui avait toujours offert de l'affection, sans jamais l'abandonner quand il avait été malade. Cette créature qu'il avait pourtant failli tuer, il y avait longtemps, et chassé violemment peu de temps auparavant.

Il porta doucement l'oiseau à ses lèvres et murmura quelques mots pour lui. Pour seule réaction, l'animal ébouriffa ses plumes en piaillant, avant d'entreprendre une sorte de conversation avec lui-même à base de sifflements divers.

– Tu ne me comprends pas, sourit Aphrodite. Mais je t'aime bien quand même.

-

-

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera, tu sais, marmonna Milo en rejoignant son ami.

– Tu verras que si. Les êtres humains sont si prévisibles, murmura Camus sans lever la tête du livre qu'il lisait, à l'ombre d'un olivier. Tu lui as montré la voie, maintenant, il ne lui reste qu'à la suivre. Il finira par le faire.

– Tu parles comme si c'était une machine.

– Dans un sens, c'est le cas.

– Tu es trop sérieux, Camus, se plaignit Milo en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je ne comprends jamais la moitié de ce que tu dis.

Le Verseau consentit à lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

– Du moment que tu comprends l'idée, c'est l'essentiel.

– Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que c'est toi qui m'as dit d'essayer de remettre des ponts entre Shaka et Aphro. Tu dis toujours pourtant que les sentiments sont des bêtises.

– C'est simplement par souci d'efficacité. Depuis qu'ils sont brouillés, ils ne sont plus aussi concentrés qu'avant sur leur mission de Saint, et en cas de guerre ou de conflit, ils ne seront pas capables de bien combattre. Les sentiments sont une faiblesse, mais chez eux, ne pas en avoir, ça les rend encore plus faibles… Mon père disait souvent : "_Entre deux maux, il faut toujours choisir le moindre_".

– Tu ne veux pas reconnaître que c'est parce qu'en fait, tu aimes bien Shaka, sourit le Scorpion en s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre.

– Je ne le reconnaîtrai pas en effet.

Le Verseau replongea dans son livre. Milo ne vit pas le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Tout cela lui rappela son père adoptif. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit : _On s'occupe souvent des autres, pour ne pas voir ses propres problèmes et peurs_. Camus comprenait pour la première le sens de cette phrase. Peut-être que la brouille entre les deux Saints d'Or lui faisait en fait envisager celle entre lui et Milo. Et cette inquiétude le gênait. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître.

Quelqu'un de trop sérieux, ça l'était tout le temps.

-

* * *

-

Un nouveau jour se levait sur le Sanctuaire. L'air encore rafraîchi de la nuit transportait les embruns de la mer jusqu'à son visage. Shaka psalmodiait doucement ses mantras, concentré sur lui-même, sur son monde intérieur et ce qu'il y voyait, tâchant d'oublier les sensations si agréables de son corps. Un Bouddha ne se laissait perturber par rien, à l'image du grand Bouddha dont il portait le nom et qui était resté sous son arbre, impassible aux climats et aux illusions. On lui avait dit que c'était la seule façon d'atteindre le _nirvaña_, l'état de conscience ultime où il n'y avait plus de souffrance. Plus que la paix et la sérénité. Un état sans doute si reposant…

– _Puisque personne ne désire la moindre souffrance, ni n'est jamais rassasié de bonheur, je ne diffère donc pas d'autrui ; j'implore votre grâce afin de joyeusement rendre les autres heureux. Chérir ses mères(1) et chercher à les établir dans la félicité est le passage vers des qualités infinies ; quand bien même ces êtres se dresseraient-ils en ennemis contre moi..._

Shaka s'arrêta en percevant des pas dans le sable qui se rapprochaient de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une certaine distance. Sans détourner la tête de la mer, Shaka lança doucement son cosmos vers l'intrus. _Il_ le laissa le sonder en partie, un instant, avant que Shaka se retire, satisfait. L'Hindou n'avait rien lu en son compagnon, il n'avait fait que tester ses réactions, et _il_ l'avait laissé faire, alors qu'_il_ détestait cela. Une marque de confiance. Un "pardon" compris d'eux seuls, dans le langage qu'ils partageaient depuis des années.

Le blond sourit doucement, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Ce qu'_il_ fit, s'asseyant plus près de lui, non sans laisser une distance de sécurité entre eux. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, et Shaka reprit son doux chant.

– …_Quand bien même ces êtres se dresseraient-ils en ennemis contre moi, j'implore votre grâce afin de les aimer plus encore que ma propre vie_. (2)

-

* * *

-

– _Le Mal s'est emparé du Sanctuaire…_

Somnolant à l'arrière de sa limousine noire, Mitsumasa Kido revoyait le passé défiler devant ses yeux. Une scène qui le hantait depuis six ans, et qui avait bouleversé sa vie plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

_Les ruines de l'Athènes antique dégageaient un attrait particulier la nuit, et le vieil homme d'affaires n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu rater le spectacle qu'elles offraient. Désertées par les touristes en ces heures nocturnes, baignées de la lumière des étoiles et de la Lune, on ne pouvait imaginer plus beau panorama que ces colonnes de marbre et de grès rongées par le temps mais s'élevant encore vaillamment vers la voûte céleste. L'accès aux sites était normalement interdit à cette heure-ci, mais le riche fondateur de la multinationale Graad avait su faire jouer ses relations haut placées pour obtenir un sauf-conduit. Les ruines étaient toutes à lui en cette unique soirée, et il entendait en profiter pour se relaxer. Il avait marché dans un silence religieux entre les hautes colonnes des anciens temples, et parcouru les vestiges d'un pas presque enjoué. Il avait toujours aimé l'Antiquité, et se désolait souvent que son emploi du temps chargé ne lui permît pas de faire davantage de visites sur des sites intéressants. Cette transaction avec un important armateur grec avait été une aubaine qu'il avait saisie immédiatement. Il s'arrêta au sommet d'une légère butte, qui offrait un beau panorama du champ de ruines, avec au loin, les lumières de la nouvelle Athènes et la masse sombre et mouvante de la mer. Il tourna le dos pour faire face à l'autre versant de la buttée. Les ruines étaient plus éparses ici. On distinguait à bonne distance une série de hautes collines où il semblait y avoir des habitations, au vu des lumières tremblantes allumées qu'il y apercevait… Il n'avait pas fait attention à cette zone durant la journée. Etait-ce un autre champ de fouilles, ou peut-être les lumières de la petite Kitsi, qu'on apercevait parfois la journée par beau temps ? Cela semblait être à plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres, à moitié caché par les collines proches d'Athènes._

_Un coup de tonnerre suivi d'une vive lumière dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, les yeux protégés par sa main… Que se passait-il donc ? La foudre ?_

Le chauffeur lui annonça qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à la résidence Kido. Il émit un vague acquiescement et se replongea dans la somnolence. Avait-il bien compris les mots de l'inconnu qui lui était apparu, lorsque la lumière avait disparu ?

_– Le Mal s'est emparé du Sanctuaire… toussa l'adolescent ensanglanté, vêtu de vêtements de combat déchirés._

– _Ne parlez pas, gardez vos forces, je vais prévenir une ambulance, conseilla Kido en sortant son téléphone portable. _

_Pas de réseau… Ce n'était pas le moment._

– _Non, pas le temps… Il est déjà trop tard pour moi… Vous devez… Vous devez l'emmener loin d'ici… et la protéger… Les autres chevaliers sont aveuglés…_

– _Mais qui ?_

_Le jeune homme écarta avec une infinie douceur un de ses bras, dévoilant, dans les langes en désordre, un tout petit bébé aux yeux brillants. Mitsumasa sentit ses bras se tendre presque malgré lui vers l'enfant et le porter contre lui avec un respect inné. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu' il se passait, mais il savait au fond de lui que le mourrant face à lui protégeait le bébé de toutes ses forces. Un éclat doré attira son attention. L'inconnu s'était adossé à une sorte de grande urne d'or finement ouvragée, qu'il détrempait de son sang._

– _Athéna… C'est la déesse qui protège la Terre… Elle s'incarne tous les 250 ans environ… en prévision de la Guerre Sainte contre ses ennemis…murmura-t-il. C'est cette enfant… Emmenez-la loin du Sanctuaire… Il la tuera sinon… et nous serons perdus…_

_Mitsumasa regarda le bébé dans ses bras, qui avait tourné sa petite tête vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais d'une telle douceur que le Japonais en eut le cœur serré. Il disait que cette enfant était une déesse ? L'Athéna mythique ? Il devait délirer à cause de ses blessures… Il sentit soudain le nourrisson dégager une chaleur impressionnante dans ses bras ; l'espace d'un instant, une sorte d'aura dorée l'entoura alors qu'elle tendait ses bras potelés vers l'inconnu mourrant. L'urne d'or répondit par une brève lueur à cet appel. Kido sut alors que c'était la vérité…_

– _Elle est l'espoir du monde… Un jour, de jeunes garçons et filles se réuniront auprès d'elle… guidés par son cosmos…Ils devront la protéger… et l'aider à récupérer le Sanctuaire, à le purifier… L'armure d'or leur servira alors…_

_Il toussa et cracha du sang._

– _Partez maintenant, vite… Emmenez-la… et l'armure aussi… Je vous en prie…_

_Dans un dernier effort, l'adolescent aux cheveux doucement bouclés d'un brun sombre se leva avec un gémissement sourd. Il tendit son doigt à la jeune Athéna, qui s'en saisit avec une maîtrise étonnante pour son âge._

– _Ma déesse… Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer et vous aider… Moi, Aioros du Sagittaire. Pardonnez-moi… de vous abandonner…_

_Son bras se baissa et le bébé fondit en pleurs en sentant le doigt lui échapper. L'aura dorée réapparut un bref instant puis ne se manifesta plus. Aioros se détourna du Japonais, tremblant, et entreprit de retourner vers le Sanctuaire. Il fallait qu'il brouille les pistes le plus possible pour que les assassins de Saga ne retrouvent pas cet homme et les trésors qu'il venait de lui confier. Tout son cœur et sa conscience de plus en plus embrumée priaient pour le salut d'Athéna. Elle seule pourrait sauver un jour le Sanctuaire… et arracher son petite frère Aiolia des griffes de Saga…Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu l'emmener avec lui en fuyant… Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, alors qu'il courait vers une mort assurée…_

-

Le bruit de portières s'ouvrant et se fermant le tira pour de bon de ses souvenirs. Le chauffeur s'inquiéta de son sursaut mais Mitsumasa le rassura vite et descendit du véhicule. Il était revenu au Japon après un voyage d'affaires et n'avait qu'une hâte : se détendre chez lui, dans sa superbe résidence dont l'une des ailes servait d'orphelinat principal à la Fondation Graad. Une branche de son empire qu'il avait créée suite à sa rencontre avec le Chevalier d'Or, dans le but de réunir les enfants gardiens d'Athéna. Il avait ainsi contribué à la création de tout un réseau d'orphelinats à travers le Japon, qu'il faisait gérer de manière ferme et volontiers brutale, mais la situation l'exigeait. La réincarnation de la déesse méritait ces sacrifices… et ces enfants au moins, ne développeraient pas de liens d'amour entre eux, avec leurs gardiens ou avec lui. Une manière de les protéger s'ils devenaient comme Aioros ; leur fin serait probablement la même, bien qu'il le regrettât amèrement.

– Où est Saori ?

– Dans le salon de musique, monsieur Kido, pour sa leçon de piano.

– Informez-la de mon arrivée lorsqu'elle aura fini.

Il aimait beaucoup l'enfant qu'il avait adoptée et élevée comme si elle était réellement la fillette de sa fille défunte. Elle était enjouée et pleine d'énergie, toujours prête à la câliner. L'aura dorée qui apparaissait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était nourrisson ne s'était plus manifestée, tout comme l'armure d'or n'avait plus réagi à sa présence. Etait-elle vraiment une déesse ? Probablement, mais pas encore éveillée et devant être aimée et protégée, ce que le vieil homme qu'il était tâchait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver ces enfants qui s'occuperaient à sa place de Saori lorsqu'il s'éteindrait. Sa santé faiblissait et il doutait de pouvoir encore longtemps profiter des sourires de la petite fille.

-

Il monta à son bureau, au premier étage, et y déposa le contenu de sa sacoche. Des papiers que venaient de lui fournir le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, au terme de leur longue entrevue. Des contrats très précis concernant les orphelins que Kido voulait mettre sous le contrôle du Sanctuaire, au moins pour que leur formation soit assurée. Après la rencontre avec le Sagittaire, le Japonais avait entrepris des recherches sur ce fameux Sanctuaire dont il lui avait parlé, et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait pris pour un champ de fouilles inconnu. Un endroit secret et fermé au public, disposant de sa propre sécurité et échappant au contrôle de l'Etat et de l'Eglise grecs, où vivaient des chevaliers semblables à Aioros. Ceux qui l'avaient tué sûrement aussi. Il avait d'abord redouté d'y envoyer les enfants et de se faire connaître, et avait plutôt orienté ses recherches sur les camps d'entraînements, où le Grand Pope envoyait ses apprentis pour qu'ils deviennent des "chevaliers" dignes d'obtenir une des armures gardées au Domaine Sacré. Il avait pris contact avec certains "maîtres" vivant sur des îles éloignées de la Grèce, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas paru enthousiastes à l'idée de recevoir en secret des enfants en plus de ceux qu'ils surveillaient déjà.

Et puis un jour, Mitsumasa avait eu la surprise de voir frapper à sa porte des hommes en costume noir strict envoyés par le Grand Pope. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'expliquer ses recherches en leur donnant une version déformée de la vérité – mais qui leur avait suffi. Evidemment, le Grand Pope avait mis beaucoup de temps à se décider avant de le rencontrer. Accueillir une charge supplémentaire devait lui poser moult problèmes et constituer pour lui un caprice d'industriel étranger. Il n'avait pas fait le lien avec Athéna, du moins pour l'instant.

L'homme d'affaires s'assit à son bureau et parcourut les contrats successifs. Sa rencontre avec cet "Arès" avait été des plus solennelles et professionnelles, loin de l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Pourtant, il avait ressenti un malaise tout du long de l'entretien de trois heures, et cela ne venait pas seulement de son interlocuteur masqué. Tout cela lui semblait si irréel – le Sanctuaire, les chevaliers, Athéna – qu'il se demandait parfois s'il ne devenait pas fou et n'avait pas tout imaginé. Il avait accepté les conditions du Grand Pope et avait discuté avec lui des endroits où pourraient être envoyés les enfants. Le maître du Sanctuaire lui avait décrit brièvement les diverses possibilités, avant de lui demander si certains orphelins avaient montré des dons particuliers, surnaturels. Kido n'avait jamais eu le moindre écho dans ce sens. Cela avait ennuyé le Pope – comment déterminer quelle constellation, et donc armure, protégeait potentiellement chaque enfant, si son cosmos éventuel était endormi ? – avant qu'il ne propose finalement de laisser faire le Destin, en organisant des tirages au sort. L'idée macabre n'avait pas plu à Mitsumasa, mais il ne pouvait s'y opposer. Arès avait également bien insisté sur le fait que la majorité des enfants ne survivrait pas au traitement infligé lors des entraînements, avec une joie malsaine dans la voix. Kido se doutait bien que le Pope ne se préoccupait que de "ses" chevaliers, ceux dénichés par ses soins ; des enfants venus de l'étranger étaient plus une gêne pour lui, qu'il fallait évacuer d'un revers de la main. Puis, son interlocuteur avait demandé des nouvelles – pour la forme – de Saori, et là, Mitsumasa avait eu peur un instant. Il avait répondu aussi naturellement que possible, satisfaisant le Pope. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de soupçonner la véritable identité de la jeune enfant. Mais l'accord le liant dorénavant au Sanctuaire le mettait dans une situation instable. Pourvu qu'il puisse garantir le secret autour d'Athéna ! Pourvu que sa décision ne fasse pas de lui un bourreau pour la centaine d'enfants recueillie par ses orphelinats !

Le nombre d'orphelins l'impressionnait encore. Des enfants qui étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais dont il ne restait toujours aucune famille ou presque. Mitsumasa s'employait à ne jamais les voir, et à se montrer froid avec eux pour ne pas penser trop aux remords de les envoyer face à une mort presque certaine. Il voulait exaucer la volonté des dieux et d'Aioros quel que fût le prix à payer, et au plus vite ; il ne pouvait pas attendre que les chevaliers d'Athéna la rejoignent "naturellement". Le temps lui manquait ; son cancer le rongeait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait confier à personne la vraie raison de ses recherches. Une quête qu'il devait mener seul, autant que possible. Son regard glissa sur l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Il en avait fait modifier la forme en lui ajoutant des parties factices dans ses laboratoires d'ingénierie mécanique, afin qu'elle soit moins facilement reconnaissable. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de cet adolescent qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour Athéna. Un jour… Un jour, les enfants survivants comprendraient ses actes…

– Grand-Père ! hurla soudain une voix stridente.

Mitsumasa eut à peine le temps de se tourner que déjà, Saori sautait sur ses genoux. Sa gouvernante, sur le pas de la porte, semblait mortifiée.

– Excusez-moi, monsieur Kido, elle n'a pas voulu attendre que vous ayez fini…

– Je fais ce que je veux ! commanda Saori. Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres !

– Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle Shizu, l'excusa Kido en la congédiant d'un geste de la main. Saori, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça aux gens qui travaillent ici.

– Mais c'est vrai, grand-père, même Tatsumi le dit !

– On doit respecter les gens, Saori, et ne pas être méchant avec eux.

La petite fille croisa les bras d'un air fâché. Il n'aimait pas la réprimander, et lui parlait toujours avec douceur. On lui faisait parfois remarquer le caractère égoïste, égocentrique et pénible de Saori, et qu'il devrait être plus ferme avec elle. Mais comment aurait-il pu oser élever la voix ou lever la main sur une déesse ? Il s'employait à la gâter, sans doute trop, et cela avait des conséquences. Il n'arrivait pas à voir en Saori autre chose qu'une petite fille ordinaire. Peut-être avait-il l'illusion qu'Athéna, une déesse, était capable de s'éduquer toute seule.

Pour calmer la petite fille qui boudait toujours, il passa la main sur ses doux cheveux mauves.

– Saori, c'est une nouvelle robe ? Elle est très jolie, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

– Oui, c'est Tatsumi qui l'a achetée, elle te plaît ? sourit l'enfant qui oubliait déjà sa colère.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour montrer au mieux la robe qui faisait sa fierté, jubilant des compliments reçus comme n'importe quelle enfant de six ans. Tatsumi était un ami de son grand-père et son majordome attitré, et il avait proposé qu'ils fassent des courses pour le retour de Mitsumasa. Il avait eu une bonne idée.

– Ma chérie, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, tu veux bien me laisser ? Je te verrai pour ta leçon d'équitation, d'accord ?

– D'accord, grand-père, concéda la petite fille. Elle vint donner une bise au vieil homme et ajouta un timide: Je t'aime, grand-père.

– Je t'aime aussi, Saori.

La fillette sourit puis quitta le bureau. Mitsumasa Kido eut du mal à supporter le vide qui venait de s'abattre brusquement dans la pièce, et se leva pour guetter par sa fenêtre l'apparition de sa petite-fille. Quelques orphelins jouaient sur les vastes pelouses de la résidence. Un petit garçon aux cheveux verts se blottissait contre un blond plus grand, pendant que deux autres, un brun et un aux cheveux bleu nuit, se battaient. Le spectateur blond encourageait les belligérants, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un cinquième enfant, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et l'air déjà très sérieux. Son arrivée interrompit les deux combattants, sans doute à la grande joie du brun qui avait le désavantage. Le moment fut bien choisi par le petit aux cheveux verts pour fondre en larmes. Aussitôt, le plus âgé des cinq enfants, le bleuté, abandonna son adversaire pour prendre dans ses bras le bout de chou qui continuait de plus belle. Mitsumasa Kido sourit à la scène. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que Saori à peu près, et étaient aussi attachants qu'elle… mais combien d'entre eux reviendraient de l'endroit où il les enverrait, dans un an ?

-

* * *

_-_

_R__endez moi l'insolence  
D'un sage qui défie les rois  
De l'enfant qui ne sait pas  
Que vive la violence  
Que je garde tout au fond de moi  
Cette trouble inconscience  
D'avant quand je ne savais pas_

_(…)_

_Rendez-moi le silence  
Et de l'amour et de l'oubli  
Et que cesse la souffrance  
Qui fait de moi qui je suis… _

Julie Zenatti – _Rendez-moi le silence_

L'enfant le regardait, hésitant. Il se tenait d'une main malhabile au pied d'une table de vieux bois qui lui servait de support. Oscillant parfois légèrement, il jetait des regards perdus à son jeune tuteur, l'appelant à l'aide sans mot. Mû ne se laissait pas attendrir. Il restait à distance de l'enfant, les bras ouverts, et l'appelait patiemment, l'encourageant à venir à lui seul. Le jeune enfant de dix-huit mois essaya de lâcher le pied de la table mais se sentant vaciller plus fort, s'y agrippa de nouveau avec force, des larmes menaçant de couler.

– Kiki, allez n'aie pas peur, viens vers moi, encouragea encore le Tibétain. Je ne suis pas loin, regarde.

Il s'approcha un peu pour rassurer l'enfant. Celui-ci retint ses larmes pour suivre de la tête le mouvement. Mû soupira. Kiki prenait du retard pour la marche. Il se tenait droit seul depuis quelques mois déjà, et crapahutait sans mal un peu partout à quatre pattes, mais il refusait de se déplacer sur ses jambes si quelqu'un ne le tenait pas. Pourtant, il avait assez de force pour ça, le Bélier le sentait.

– Pourquoi insistes-tu autant, Mû ? sourit Dohko, buvant un thé à une fenêtre.

– Je veux qu'il fasse un effort. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il progressera. Je sais qu'il en est capable. Allez Kiki…

Le petit rouquin babilla quelques syllabes maladroites qui signifiaient apparemment son refus de bouger.

– Kiki…

– Sers-toi de ce qu'il aime, mon petit.

– Ce qu'il aime ?

Le Bélier chercha à comprendre ce que lui conseillait le vieillard. Kiki aimait beaucoup de choses… Les oiseaux, le bruit de la cascade, les sucreries que lui donnait la servante du Chevalier de la Balance… _Les sucreries…_ Le Bélier réfléchit un peu et alla chercher une sucette dans le pot à friandises posé sur un étagère. Immédiatement, les yeux de Kiki brillèrent d'envie. Il savait reconnaître le bruit du papier d'une friandise déballée près de lui.

– Allez Kiki, si tu viens tout seul… Je te la donne, promit le Bélier en reprenant sa position et en montrant bien le bonbon à l'enfant.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter un peu mais la gourmandise fut la plus forte. Ses jambes mal assurées, il lâcha le pied de bois et avança lentement vers son tuteur, les bras écartés pour servir de balancier. Lentement il s'approcha de Mû qui l'encourageait, sous le regard amusé de Dohko. Lorsque l'enfant fut tout proche de lui, Mû l'aida en lui tendant la main, à laquelle vint s'accrocher une petite main potelée ravie de trouver un appui.

– C'est bien Kiki, tu vois que tu pouvais le faire, félicita le Bélier.

Le petit se nicha contre lui et tendit sa main libre vers la sucette promise. Mû sourit et le souleva dans ses bras pour s'asseoir sur une chaise proche, l'enfant sur les genoux. Il lui tint la sucette pendant que Kiki suçait le bonbon avec délice.

– Ce petit gourmand sera perdu par son ventre, s'amusa Mû en surveillant l'enfant, l'empêchant de tenir lui-même le bâton de la friandise pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec.

– Au moins, il a marché seul comme tu le voulais. Tu ne devrais pas le forcer ainsi, certains enfants prennent leur temps pour grandir. Toi-même, tu n'as commencé à parler que très tard.

– Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait du retard… Il en a les capacités, Dohko, alors je veux qu'il en profite.

Le vieux Chevalier d'Or regarda le Bélier qui veillait sur l'orphelin qu'il avait recueilli. Cela faisait un an maintenant que le Tibétain était revenu le voir, affolé, un nourrisson dans les bras. La servante de Dohko, qui était aussi la nourrice de la petite Shunrei, avait longuement appris à Mû à s'occuper d'un bébé, instaurant entre eux un curieux langage à base de signes – Mû ne parlant pas le chinois. Le vieillard avait vu le Bélier devenir un homme à une vitesse fulgurante pour être un bon père de substitution. A quatorze ans seulement, il se comportait autant que possible comme un adulte avec le jeune enfant. La tâche le dépassait parfois, mais il se taisait.

– Dis-moi, mon enfant, penses-tu t'occuper encore longtemps de lui comme tu le fais ? demanda-t-il lorsque le Bélier relâcha son attention.

– Bien sûr… Pourquoi cette question, Vieux Maître ?

– Tu es un enfant encore, et tu veux t'occuper d'un autre enfant alors que tu sais ta situation périlleuse. Le Sanctuaire n'est jamais loin de toi, Mû.

– Je sais mais il n'a que moi au monde. Comment pourrais-je le laisser ? Je peux le protéger maintenant que mes pouvoirs sont revenus, Dohko. L'imposteur ne lui fera rien. Il a trop besoin de moi et des connaissances atlantes de réparations des armures.

– Il pourrait se servir de lui pour faire pression sur tes épaules, justement. N'y as-tu jamais pensé ?

– Si… Mais…

Le Bélier regarda le bébé, qui leva les yeux vers lui en mangeant son bout de sucette. Mû lui sourit et passa une main dans les courts cheveux roux ébouriffés.

– Mais je ne peux pas le laisser, c'est plus fort que moi.

– Un enfant ne peut pas vivre normalement auprès d'un chevalier, mon petit. Que lui arrivera-t-il le jour où des assassins te seront envoyés, ou que la Guerre Sainte éclatera ? Il n'aura rien connu du monde et se retrouvera désemparé.

– Vous préféreriez que je le laisse dans un des orphelinats qu'il y a en ville ? Ces espèces de mouroirs où personne ne fait attention aux enfants ? Ce serait encore pire ! Au moins, moi je l'aime, je m'occupe de lui. Même si on ne peut pas être comme les gens normaux et que… que… la Guerre Sainte éclatera bientôt… Je lui apprendrai le monde, moi. Je lui montrerai des livres, des images, des films… Vous aussi vous pourrez lui parler de tout ce que vous connaissez. Il ne sera pas perdu quand il sera seul.

Dohko écouta l'adolescent lui parler avec conviction. Il croyait en ses paroles, même si la mort guettait son avenir. Peu avant d'être tué par l'imposteur qui avait pris sa place, le Grand Pope lui avait écrit une longue lettre fatiguée et empreinte de mélancolie. Dohko ne l'avait jamais montrée à Mû.

Lui et son ami Sion avaient entretenu une correspondance soutenue tout au long de ces deux cents trente années écoulées à attendre la résurrection d'Athéna. C'était leur seul contact ; il leur était interdit, en temps normal, de se voir. Sion devait veiller sur le Sanctuaire, Dohko, sur la prison de l'âme des 108 Spectres d'Hadès, l'ennemi de toujours de leur déesse. Le jour où le scellé qu'elle avait posé s'effacerait, ces créatures se libèreraient des Enfers où elles demeuraient et passeraient dans le monde terrestre pour investir leurs corps humains désignés, et lancer une nouvelle fois une offensive meurtrière. L'un des signes avant-coureurs de cette catastrophe était le rassemblement de plus en plus d'enfants au cosmos éveillé, destinés à devenir des Saints ; les douze Golds au complet constituaient une autre preuve de l'éminence de la guerre. Sion aussi l'avait su, mais vieux et fatigué, avait voulu se choisir un successeur. Il avait fait part dans sa dernière lettre de son désir de mourir l'esprit en paix, après avoir connu tant de joies et de peines. Il l'avait également prié de veiller sur Mû, lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus le faire. Il avait développé un trop grand lien affectif avec son disciple ; ce qu'il condamnait chez ses subordonnés, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire. Il parlait toujours du Bélier dans ses lettres, faisant sourire Dohko. La Balance était sûre que Sion aurait fait un excellent père, s'il avait eu une famille. Cependant, la fin de la lettre avait été tristement prémonitoire. Le Grand Pope y avait abordé son hésitation entre deux candidats au poste : le Sagittaire Aioros et le Gémeau Saga. Il disait sentir quelque chose d'étrange chez le Gémeau, sans définir ce que cela pouvait être ; quelque chose se renforçant à mesure que la Guerre Sainte approchait. Son assassinat avait confirmé ses soupçons, et même s'il n'en avait pas parlé à Mû, Dohko pensait connaître l'identité du faux Pope…

Sous le pseudonyme d'Arès, se cachait peut-être le jeune Saga. Un adversaire bien difficile à combattre mais avec une force qui aurait été suffisante pour terrasser Sion. Sa violence étonnait le vieux Saint d'Or. Mû lui avait vanté la bonté du Grec, la première fois qu'il était venu se réfugier chez lui, se lamentant de sa disparition, attribuée à Aioros. _Saga… Que t'est-il arrivé, mon garçon ?_

– Dohko ? hésita Mû en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées.

– Pardon, mon petit… Je réfléchissais. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu disais. On dirait que tu es décidé.

– Oui, je le suis.

Dohko sourit, éloignant de ses pensées ses inquiétudes concernant Saga.

– Tu parles comme Sion, parfois.

– Mon maître aussi était très têtu, mais il savait faire les bons choix…

Malgré son sourire, le vieil homme vit la douleur qui était apparue sur le visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci reprit un peu de contenance et releva la tête.

– Dohko… Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue concernant Kiki. Parfois quand je le touche… Je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans mon cosmos, comme une chaleur ténue.

– Les Atlantes ont naturellement des pouvoirs psychiques et un cosmos éveillé, Mû. Tu ressens probablement celui de cet enfant.

– C'est un futur Saint alors ?

– Peut-être mais peut-être pas. Les gens de ton peuple sont très particuliers, mon petit. Sion avait senti ton cosmos alors que tu étais encore un tout petit bébé. Kiki est peut-être ton successeur.

– Dans ce cas… Il faudra que j'en informe le Sanctuaire…

Le Bélier se fit grave. Si le poupon dans ses bras devait un jour hériter d'une armure – certainement celle du Bélier –, il devrait être considéré comme un apprenti officiel, et pour cela, être présenté au Pope. Sinon, on le considérerait comme un usurpateur, et le rang de chevalier ou même l'accès au Sanctuaire, lui serait interdit. Il allait devoir affronter le meurtrier de Sion plus tôt que prévu. Il n'en avait guère l'envie… mais l'avenir de Kiki en dépendait.

– Mû, écoute-moi, souffla Dohko en sentant l'adolescent se tendre. Attends de voir si les pouvoirs de Kiki se développent suffisamment, et si son cosmos résonne avec celui de ton armure. Pour une raison que j'ignore, les Atlantes sont protégés uniquement par la constellation du Bélier. Tu verras alors s'il est destiné ou non à devenir Saint.

– Vous avez raison. Rien… Rien ne presse.

– … As-tu peur ?

Le Bélier le regarda, se mordant les lèvres. Il hésita un instant avant de murmurer un timide :

– Oui… J'ai très peur, Dohko… très peur de cet homme qui a tué Maître Sion.

– Reconnaître ses peurs n'est pas une faiblesse, mon enfant.

– Peut-être mais… rien que penser à lui me paralyse… Qui peut-il bien être ? Pour avoir réussi à tuer Maître Sion, c'est qu'il est très fort…

– … J'ai peut-être une idée sur la question, mais je préfère attendre d'avoir plus de preuves. Crois-moi Mû : si tu retourne un jour au Sanctuaire, tu devrais trouver la réponse par toi-même. Tu es plus puissant que tu le penses. Et l'imposteur doit avoir aussi peur de toi, que toi de lui.

Mû ne parut pas convaincu mais n'en souffla mot, se contenant de reconcentrer son attention sur Kiki qui gigotait sur ses genoux. Dohko perdit son regard vers la cascade gigantesque de Rozan. Le Sanctuaire était si loin, il était difficile à ses amis encore là-bas de lui faire parvenir des informations. Mais ils confirmaient ce qu'il avait dit au jeune Bélier : le traître – qu'il fût Saga ou quelqu'un d'autre – le craignait. Ses capacités psychiques hors normes étaient capables de briser n'importe quelle barrière mentale et de lire dans l'âme même des gens. Mû pouvait faire tomber le traître, aussi celui-ci, prudent, le gardait-il à distance en le terrifiant.

_Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il t'étonnera, Dohko._

_Sion, mon ami, comme tu serais fier de ce petit..._

_-_

* * *

-

Shaka fredonnait doucement un chant nostalgique en parcourant son jardin. L'été était au plus fort de sa force et de sa chaleur, et le jardin du Temple de la Vierge se gorgeait de soleil. Des fleurs multicolores s'épanouissaient à perte de vue, jusqu'au pied des deux arbres surnommés _Twin Sals _– deux figuiers des pagodes(3) élancés parfaitement jumeaux. On disait que le Bouddha, au moment de mourir, s'était allongé sous eux paisiblement. Shaka n'était pas sûr que cette légende fût vraie – l'Inde était bien loin du Sanctuaire – mais le fait était que tous les chevaliers de la Vierge, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient fini leur vie près de ces arbres majestueux. Lui-même voulait y mourir, quand le moment serait venu. Tout ici était si paisible, d'une paix qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait voulu étendre au monde entier… Un rêve d'enfant bien naïf. En grandissant, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais exaucer ce vœu. Un homme seul ne changeait pas la planète. Mais un dieu… Peut-être qu'un dieu le pourrait. Aussi s'était-il fait un devoir sacré de protéger de toutes ses forces Athéna et son représentant, le Grand Pope. A défaut d'apporter la paix à tous, ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas aggraver la situation des plus humbles. Il avait aussi fini par prendre conscience de quelque chose, peut-être la raison pour laquelle l'humanité n'abandonnerait jamais la guerre. Les humains étaient trop enclins au Mal. L'effort devait venir d'eux, mais bien peu le faisaient. Et la tristesse et la souffrance perduraient. Quand il y pensait, Shaka méprisait profondément ces créatures trop faibles pour combattre leurs pulsions.

Il sentit un cosmos chercher le sien. Cela venait de l'intérieur de son Temple. Il revint vers les portes et les ouvrit. Comme il s'y attendait, Aphrodite attendait sagement derrière, son air impassible toujours sur le visage. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour retrouver à peu près les mêmes relations qu'avant. Timidement au début, chacun avait fait un pas dans la direction de l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés le matin pour méditer ensemble – du moins, Shaka méditait, le Suédois semblant préférer écouter la petite voix égrener ses mantras en contemplant la mer. Puis, ils avaient repris des contacts dans la journée. Finalement, ils prenaient de nouveau leur repas du midi ensemble. Toujours chez Shaka. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Aphrodite ne supportait plus le réfectoire. Il prétextait un estomac fragile mais la Vierge se doutait qu'il y avait plus. Cependant, il n'avait jamais plus posé de questions. Il avait noté quelques petites bizarreries du Poissons – sa manie d'éviter les foules, les contacts quelconques, sa tendance à rester cloîtré chez lui – mais ne s'en était plus inquiété. Après tout, même avant la mort de Cassiopée et l'événement mystérieux arrivé la nuit suivante, le Suédois avait ses humeurs et craignait qu'on l'approche. Shaka avait seulement pu lui arracher ces déjeuners au Temple de la Vierge, récemment. Presque un an de lutte pour y obtenir. Il aimait avoir de la compagnie dans sa Maison et cela l'épuisait moins que de monter jusqu'au Temple des Poissons. Et puis, il aimait penser que ça aidait Aphrodite à se relaxer un peu. Depuis un an, petit à petit, l'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise redevenait lui-même.

– Tu es à l'heure pour le repas, comme d'habitude, constata la Vierge en regardant l'horloge fixée au mur. Viens, allons à la cuisine.

Aphrodite hocha la tête en silence, son regard happé par le jardin qu'il entrapercevait derrière Shaka et dont les portes se refermaient lentement. L'Indien le remarqua et se tourna aussi. Le jardin des Twin Sals était son secret. Ces doubles portes massives décorées d'un lotus doré en était le seul accès connu, et de l'extérieur, il était presque invisible, malgré son étendue honorable. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'y était entré à part lui et son maître. Il alla doucement aux portes et les empêcha de se fermer en posant la main dessus.

– Tu veux le voir de plus près ?

– Est-ce que j'ai le droit ?

– … Je te le donne, acquiesça la Vierge en rouvrant l'accès au jardin.

Aphrodite y pénétra les yeux attentifs, découvrant cette étendue insoupçonnable et pourtant magnifique. Il fit quelques pas dans le tapis de fleurs et d'herbes qui recouvrait complètement le sol. Les paradisiers de Shaka voletaient de ci, de là, attrapant des insectes en vol. Ils avaient l'air bien ici. Le sien ne volait jamais dans la roseraie. Peut-être que cela lui manquait d'être ici ?

– Pourquoi tu caches cet endroit, Shaka ?

– Je ne le cache pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il existe, c'est tout. Je me sens bien ici. On n'a plus l'impression d'être en Grèce ou au Sanctuaire. Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres en profitent.

– Ça te rappelle ton pays, c'est ça ?

Shaka ne répondit pas. Aphrodite ne comprit pas que l'on pût être nostalgique de son pays de naissance. Que pouvait-on y regretter ? Tout y était noir et froid. Comme au Sanctuaire après tout. Tous les endroits où l'on souffre se ressemblent. Mais de certains, on ne peut pas s'échapper. Comme dans une cage. Le Poissons fit encore quelques pas, laissant les parfums floraux lui parvenir. On n'entendait que les vagues lointaines et le chant de quelques oiseaux. Quand on ne regardait pas le Temple, c'était vrai qu'on perdait complètement la notion d'espace.

– C'est toi qui t'en occupes ? demanda Aphrodite.

– Non. Ce sont eux, dit-il en désignant les arbres jumeaux. Ils transmettent leur énergie à la terre où ils sont plantés et ce sont eux qui font qu'il y a autant de verdure ici. Je n'ai rien à faire. On dit que le Bouddha a connu le _nirvaña_ en étant allongé sous eux ; sa puissance a dû les imprégner et continue de rejaillir maintenant, et sur ceux qui entrent ici…

Le Poissons pouffa et tourna le regard vers la Vierge.

– Tu parles comme un livre, Shaka.

– Ils parlent bien, je prends ça comme un compliment.

– Mais ça t'empêche de voir la réalité.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Aphrodite se détourna. Oui, le blondinet ne voyait _rien_. Et il ne verrait jamais rien, parce qu'il voulait rester aveugle. Il se sermonna. C'était une bonne chose. Il aurait voulu avoir la même force. Les cauchemars, il n'en faisait plus ; ses nerfs semblaient être redevenus contrôlables ; il arrivait à supporter qu'on le frôle sans frissonner. Son _rêve_ obsédant s'évanouissait lentement. Pourtant, il gardait toujours une boule dans l'estomac, quelque chose d'amer qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il avait parfois encore l'envie de hurler, hurler au monde, sans savoir quoi crier. Sans vouloir s'en rappeler. Heureusement quand il était avec Shaka, il arrivait un peu à y oublier. Il dut sentir le froncement perplexe de sourcils de son ami dans son dos, car il se détendit un peu en fermant les yeux.

– Oublie ça, Shaka.

– Si tu veux… Tu pourras revenir ici.

– Tu as dit que tu ne voulais personne dans ton jardin.

– Toi, c'est différent.

– … Shaka… Si quelqu'un se sent mal mais sans savoir pourquoi, mais qu'il n'a plus de larmes… Comment fait-il pour aller mieux ?

– Il peut crier. Il le pourra toujours.

– Et s'il ne veut pas être entendu ?

– Il peut trouver un endroit où il n'y a personne, et où seules les fleurs l'entendront. Elles savent garder les secrets et la peine.

Shaka lui adressa un léger sourire. Ainsi, il lui donnait le droit de venir ici seul ? Il était _aveugle_… mais pour cette fois, Aphrodite s'en fichait.

Des coups tapés à la porte du jardin les firent se retourner. Un serviteur hésitait à avancer, peu rassuré devant deux Saints d'Or réunis, dans un Temple où il n'avait pas reçu l'autorisation d'entrer.

– Pardon Maître Shaka, Maître Aphrodite… J'ai un message important pour vous, Maître Shaka. Le Grand Pope vous fait demander.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Il désire parler avec vous d'un voyage chez un guru pour approfondir vos connaissances psychiques… Je crois.

– J'arrive. Aphro, nous dînerons ensemble une autre fois.

– Très bien.

Il regarda l'Indien repartir avec le messager et les portes se fermer sur eux. Il était complètement seul à présent et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un serrement au cœur. Le Grand Pope voulait éloigner Shaka ? Mais pourtant, il avait fini son entraînement depuis longtemps… Shaka avait déjà eu ce genre de voyages avant, mais c'était il y avait des années… Ses yeux bleus montèrent le long de la colline du Sanctuaire jusqu'au Temple du maître du Sanctuaire qui y trônait. Il frissonna involontairement. Un an qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Un an qu'il essayait de l'oublier. C'était vers Lui qu'il voulait hurler… Mais sans pouvoir le faire. Une parole donnée, ça ne se reprend pas… _Ne pense plus à tout ça, à ce rêve idiot._

Il fit apparaître une rose rouge dans sa main pour en mordiller la tige. Il allait profiter d'être dans le jardin des Twin Sals pour se détendre un peu.

-

Cela avait été une bonne idée. Un voyage en Inde, aux sources du Gange, c'était une chose parfaite pour se renforcer, au contact des différentes spiritualités qui confluaient à cet endroit. Hindouisme, bouddhisme, animisme, islam, que des idées variées, souvent contradictoires, mais riches, chacune, en potentiel d'apprentissage. Un Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, de par sa nature d'attaquant psychique, se devait de connaître le maximum de techniques mentales, et cela constituait une formidable opportunité. Son voyage allait le guider auprès d'un _guru_ réputé pour son expérience, et il serait probablement assez curieux pour s'intéresser aux autres religions et leurs ésotérismes propres. Shaka était un élève doué et appliqué. Il avait acquiescé sans mal aux ordres du Pope – sentant peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de refuser. L'homme poursuivit sa marche, débarrassé de sa lourde toge qui l'encombrait tant la journée. La nuit, lorsque le Sanctuaire dormait, il était libre de parcourir le lieu avec un minimum d'accessoires, car il était difficile de le reconnaître dans la noirceur, et bien peu de chevaliers s'amusaient à errer dans les parages du Grand Escalier.

Son esprit était étonnement calme ce soir-là. L'Autre ne s'était pas débattu depuis un long moment, peut-être avait-Il disparu ou s'était-Il résigné à le laisser agir… Cela l'arrangeait, bien que leurs joutes orales lui manquassent parfois. "Arès" était seul dans leur corps ces derniers temps et l'ennui le gagnait de nouveau. Il passait beaucoup de temps sur sa vaste terrasse du toit du palais, contemplant le paysage immobile du Sanctuaire et de ses alentours durant des heures. Le bâtisseur de cet endroit n'avait rien laissé au hasard. On ne pouvait l'atteindre que par le Grand Escalier, et en contrepartie, le treizième Temple avait une vue imprenable sur toutes les Maisons du Zodiaque. Il distinguait très bien les bâtiments et ce qui les entourait, même si certains demeuraient à moitié cachés par les rochers – le Grand Escalier n'étant pas rectiligne, mais taillé en zigzag pour rallonger encore sa longueur. Ces longs moments de rêverie lui avaient entre autres permis de découvrir le jardin à l'arrière du Temple de la Vierge. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, même avant de devenir Grand Pope. Intrigué, il avait fait quelques recherches dans ses archives personnelles concernant les Temples et avait fini par apprendre que ce jardin avait été ajouté des millénaires plus tôt, lorsque le Chevalier de la Vierge alors en poste avait été la réincarnation du Bouddha, et avait souhaité avoir un havre de paix. Athéna, peu contrariante, le lui avait accordé, faisant ramener d'Inde des boutures de l'Arbre de la _Bodhi_ de Siddhârta. Deux d'entre elles, seulement, avait supporté le voyage, pour s'épanouir sous le soleil écrasant de la Grèce. Curieuse histoire… Mais le Pope devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de contempler l'endroit et ces deux arbres colossaux. Quelque chose émanait d'eux, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et puis, à force de regarder le jardin et le Temple, il avait fini par apercevoir Shaka et Aphrodite ensemble. Souvent. Sans cesse plus proches. Sans cesse plus insupportables. Une bouffée de jalousie avait saisi le Pope. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on surveille le Poissons et les rapports lui avaient confirmé que le Suédois reprenait son ancienne attitude au contact de la Vierge. _Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça, ma petite poupée._

L'homme à la longue chevelure argentée pénétra dans le Temple joliment décoré et silencieux à cette heure. Il savait que le Poissons ne dormait pas ; une pâle lumière provenait du salon. A pas feutrés, il s'y glissa, perdant son regard sur la chevelure turquoise qui dépassait d'un fauteuil lui tournant le dos. Il étendit le bras pour caresser dans le vide cette image qu'il adorait. Il s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le fauteuil. Un sifflement le fit sursauter. Un oiseau venait de se poser sur le dossier du siège et piaillait en le regardant, les ailes à demi-ouvertes. Aphrodite se leva mais une main ferme l'empoigna par la nuque pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Il se sentit traîné de l'autre côté du fauteuil et fit apparaître quelques roses rouges. D'un coup aux poignets, Saga le fit lâcher prise et le colla à lui, dos contre son torse. Il lui saisit la gorge pour serrer légèrement et contenir ses soubresauts.

– Toujours aussi vif, ça me rassure, murmura-t-il, s'attirant un regard rageur mais où luisait déjà de la peur.

– Lâche-moi, sale…

– Chut, ne dis pas de vilaines choses, conseilla Saga en serrant fort la fine gorge, ou je vais devoir te punir.

Le Poissons suffoqua. Saga lui maintenait sans mal les poignets de sa main forte. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du Pope sur son cou.

– Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié, Aphrodite ? Comment oublier ton corps, vraiment… Comment oublier le plaisir que tu m'as donné… Comment oublier la sensualité que tu dégageais… La saveur de tes cris…

Sa main glissa de la gorge du Poissons à son torse, le parcourant au rythme de son énumération. Aphrodite toussa et, sitôt son souffle à peu près retrouvé, tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer d'un mouvement rageur. Saga le repoussa brutalement contre le dossier du fauteuil, bloquant douloureusement ses bras entre celui-ci et son ventre. Le Suédois contint un gémissement en mordant ses lèvres.

– Laisse… Laisse-moi, Saga… sinon je vais te…

– Tu vas quoi ?

Saga s'appuya davantage contre le dos de sa proie, lui écrasant un peu plus les bras. Des frissons nerveux apparurent sur le jeune corps.

– Tu ne vas _rien du tout_, Aphrodite. Je suis très mécontent, sais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas oublié au cours de cette année. J'ai pensé souvent à toi, ma petite poupée… Mais toi, tu as oublié à qui tu appartiens…

_Tu es ma petite poupée…_

_alors regarde et laisse-toi faire_

Aphrodite secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Ses muscles se raidirent. _Non, non, ne pas y penser, tout ça était faux, tout n'était qu'un rêve !_ De nouveaux baisers sur son cou et sa nuque lui provoquèrent des difficultés à respirer. Il sentait avec dégoût le corps de Saga s'appuyer contre le sien, sa main libre parcourir ses cuisses.

_Tu es si mignon Aphrodite…_

_Tu vas te faire pardonner…_

Non… Non, ça ne recommençait pas… Non… Il… Il devait se débattre !

– Je ne t'appartiens pas, Saga ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-il en cherchant à se dégager.

Le Pope rit. Avec soulagement, le Poissons sentit la main rude quitter son corps… pour se ressaisir de sa nuque avec violence, serrant au point de faire venir les larmes aux yeux du Suédois.

– Tu es à moi, Aphrodite, tu le seras toujours ! C'est toi qui l'as décidé, le soir où tu es venu me trouver pour t'offrir à moi…

_Non… C'est un mensonge…_ Le Poissons revoyait ces affreux miroirs. Il revoyait les images qu'ils reflétaient.

– … Je t'ai exaucé, je t'ai accepté. Je t'ai offert le pardon pour le meurtre de ton maître, je t'ai donné la possibilité de faire ce que tu voulais pour le venger. En échange, tu as accepté d'être mien, ma petite poupée…

…Des images si nombreuses… Des images où il se laissait faire… _Cela s'était-il vraiment passé comme ça ? Non… Non ce n'était pas ça… Ça n'existait pas… Ça n'existait pas…!_ L'odeur du corps de Saga lui revint en mémoire. La boule dans son estomac devint plus lourde, son anxiété lui donna des hoquets. Le Pope lui tira douloureusement la nuque en arrière pour lui faire redresser la tête. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

– … Mais tu as été un vilain garçon. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec la petite Vierge ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu lui tournais autour ?

– Tu… Tu racontes… n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi… Shaka… est un ami, gémit le Poissons, en tentant de lui donner un coup de tête qui ne lui valut que plus de douleur.

– Un ami ? Que crois-tu qu'il pensera de toi le jour où il apprendra que tu as fait tuer Cassiopée, juste pour te venger de lui ? Il verra comme tu es _sale_, comme tu es un démon répugnant. Tu n'as pas d'amis, je suis ton seul ami, Aphrodite. Le seul qui restera toujours près de toi, le seul qui te désirera jamais.

Le Poissons ferma son esprit aux souvenirs qui affluaient. La peur et la douleur se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et elles sapaient ses forces. Dans un sursaut, il donna un coup de pied dans le genou de Saga. Celui-ci le lâcha dans un cri étouffé. Aphrodite en profita pour se dégager, les jambes tremblantes. Il courut vers la porte menant à sa roseraie mais fut rattrapé sans mal par Saga, qui le plaqua violemment contre la porte. Sa tête heurta le bois épais et le sonna presque.

– Tu as une sacrée énergie, ma petite poupée, murmura Saga avec un sourire. Mais tu n'as pas frappé assez fort, tu ne ferais même pas de mal à un enfant avec des coups pareils. Tu le sais pourtant… Je dois encore te dresser visiblement…

Saga coinça la tête du Poissons contre la porte, appuyant son avant-bras contre sa nuque. De l'autre main, il se glissa sous le T-shirt de l'adolescent pour caresser la peau de son ventre, glissant ses doigts sous la taille du pantalon. Il arracha de nouveaux frissons plus violents au Suédois et des larmes nerveuses. Le jeune homme avait le regard vitreux fixé dans le vide.

– Tiens-toi tranquille, ma petite poupée, susurra le Grec avec une douceur travaillée. Ne te débats pas, d'accord ?

Aphrodite avait le souffle court et mécaniquement, comme un robot, inclina légèrement la tête. Il respirait par à-coups, suffoquant à cause de sa terreur.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, les mains de Saga disparurent de sur son corps, le laissant choir à genoux au sol, une main appuyée à la porte. Il cligna des yeux et leva le regard sur son maître, dressé fièrement au-dessus de lui. Il le regardait avec un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux.

– C'est bien, tu es un _brave_ petit.

Il avança la main pour la passer dans les cheveux soyeux. Le Poissons ne réagit pas, le fixant toujours de ses yeux apeurés. Ils entendirent soudain du bruit à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un approchait du Temple. Saga pesta intérieurement. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques et en rester là pour cette fois.

– Retiens bien la leçon et n'oublie pas à _qui_ tu obéis, ordonna-t-il en se retirant.

Aphrodite le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans la noirceur du Temple. Shaka vint se poser près de lui dans un piaillement inquiet. Le Poissons tenta de se relever sans y arriver ; ses jambes étaient comme du coton, il n'avait plus de forces. Son estomac se tordit et il vomit un peu de bile, puis il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi avait-il obéi sagement aux ordres de ce démon de Saga, au lieu de se défendre ? Il était un Saint d'Or ! Ses roses empoisonnaient et déchiquetaient tout ! Ses coups pouvaient dépasser la vitesse de la lumière s'il le voulait ! Il pouvait tuer n'importe qui ! Alors pourquoi avait-il été si _impuissant_ et pitoyable ? Il sentit son estomac se tordre alors que l'odeur de Saga lui parvenait encore au nez. Il avait l'impression de la sentir partout sur lui, d'avoir encore la chaleur de son corps sur le sien.

_Ma petite poupée…_

_Comme ton corps est doux et chaud…_

_Une douleur lancinante dans son corps, alors que le regard de Saga le transperçait…_

Aphrodite retint un nouveau vomissement. Il… Il ne s'était pas laissé faire, non… Il ne le voulait pas ! Saga… Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre Saga… le Grand Pope… Saga qui régnait sur le Sanctuaire, que rien ne pouvait arrêter._ La Force. La Force a la Justice. _Sa_ Justice. _Il était un assassin. Le Croque-Mitaine, la précédente Force à laquelle il avait été soumis, le lui avait dit. Il l'avait fait payer pour le meurtre de sa sœur. Les fautes étaient toujours punies. Il avait tué Lucas… Il avait tué son p… Alors Saga appliquait la Justice. Il le punissait. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il n'en avait pas le droit… _Est-ce vraiment ça la Justice ?_

Shaka vint se poser sur sa main, l'arrachant à ses pensées embrouillées. Il était perdu. Il parvint enfin à se relever, toujours tremblant. _Ne plus y penser…Ne plus penser à rien… Il ne s'est rien passé… _Sans en avoir conscience, le Suédois alla lentement vers sa chambre, peu assuré sur ses jambes.

-

Il n'avait pas remarqué que les pas à l'extérieur du Temple s'étaient depuis longtemps arrêtés et qu'une ombre se tenait immobile dans la roseraie, deux yeux brillants et presque noirs perçant l'obscurité. Il n'était arrivé là qu'après le départ de Saga et avait entraperçu le Poissons aller se coucher, suivi de son oiseau fidèle. Bizarre, il était seul… Il avait pourtant bien senti une présence avec lui alors qu'il s'approchait, curieux.

– Alors, tu fricotes avec quelqu'un, Princesse ? murmura Deathmask, curieux.

Il avait bien envie de découvrir qui était l'invité mystère qui lui avait échappé. Tout prétexte pour rabaisser son compagnon était bon à prendre. C'était peut-être pour ça que le Pope lui avait demandé d'avoir le Poissons à l'œil ces derniers temps. Il y avait l'air d'avoir un drôle de trafic autour de lui.

-

* * *

-

Des coups sourds tapés à la porte le réveillèrent. Il geignit un peu en sentant le soleil l'éblouir alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, et se redressa. Il avait dormi habillé et n'avait même pas fermé ses volets, s'effondrant simplement sur son lit lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa chambre. L'adolescent passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller complètement. Un arrière-goût acide restait dans sa gorge sèche.

Les coups recommencèrent.

– Maître Aphrodite, hésita enfin une voix jeune. Maître Aphrodite, êtes-vous là ?

Le Poissons n'aimait pas que les serviteurs entrent dans son domaine privé, et ils le savaient. Le Sanctuaire en avait toute une armée qui veillait à la tenue des Temples et à l'approvisionnement. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de jeunes hommes et filles venant de Rodario ou de villages un peu plus loin, et qui n'avaient de toute façon aucune autre alternative vu leur niveau d'instruction. C'était le Sanctuaire ou devenir agriculteur, éleveur ou mendiants. Au moins, en étant ici, ils étaient assurés d'une relative tranquillité, même si certains gardes, chevaliers ou apprentis s'en prenaient souvent à eux, pour se distraire et leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient rien. Beaucoup d'entre eux gardaient un mauvais souvenir de Deathmask d'ailleurs.

Aphrodite ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller ouvrir sa porte, découvrant une gamine qui avait encore le poing levé. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, minuscule dans sa toge salie par la poussière, ses cheveux noirs éclaircis par endroits par de longues heures passées sous le soleil brûlant. Aphrodite mit un instant à remettre son visage et aperçut un mince collier autour de son cou, où était inscrit son nom sur une plaque.

– Léto, que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Pardon, maître, mais un messager est passé, il a laissé un message pour vous. Je croyais que vous étiez sorti quand je suis arrivée…

Le Poissons la dépassa sans sembler se soucier de ce qu'elle racontait. Cela lui revenait maintenant. Cette gamine analphabète, Léto, était arrivée quelques temps plus tôt au Sanctuaire. Probablement une fille de paysans dont les parents avait voulu se débarrasser. On lui avait assigné pour tâche le nettoyage des Temples du Verseau et des Poissons, deux fois par semaine, avec quelques autres comparses. Ces endroits étaient bien trop grands pour qu'un chevalier les gère seul. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le loisir de choisir les serviteurs qui lui plaisaient. Aphrodite avait un jour vu débarquer une Léto hésitante, balbutiant son histoire comme pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux, où elle se sentait clairement la non bienvenue. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, la petite s'était mise au travail et Aphrodite avait rejoint sa roseraie sans s'en occuper. La gamine était revenue les semaines suivantes, finissant par faire de petits monologues pour occuper le silence pesant. Un jour, Aphrodite s'était aperçu qu'elle était venue travailler alors qu'il était absent, comme pour ne plus le déranger. Elle avait fini par nettoyer seule et calquer ses horaires sur ceux du Poissons pour ne venir que lors de ses absences – tôt le matin, au midi ou en début d'après-midi. Il avait apprécié cette discrétion, même s'il n'aimait trop qu'un inconnu parcourt son Temple.

– Maître Aphrodite, voilà le message qu'il a laissé, ajouta la fillette en tendant le mémo au chevalier.

Celui-ci le prit et le parcourut rapidement. Presque sans surprise, le Grand Pope le mandait pour une mission. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face au masque de Saga… même s'il n'avait rien à craindre. Puisque c'était le _Pope_.

– Maître, allez-vous bien ? s'inquiéta Léto en voyant ses mains trembler un instant.

– As-tu nettoyé aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, maître… J'aurais dû m'assurer que vous étiez sorti avant mais… s'excusa-t-elle, surprise du changement de sujet.

Le Poissons n'ajouta rien et fit apparaître une rose qu'il lui tendit ensuite. La petite la prit en veillant à ne pas effleurer la main du Saint d'Or, et lui offrit un timide sourire en remerciement. C'était le prix qui lui était offert pour ne pas gêner Aphrodite et n'être qu'une ombre lorsqu'elle était dans ce Temple. Une manière aussi d'indiquer aux gardes qui forçaient l'enfant à porter ce collier orné de son nom – pour qu'elle puisse recopier son nom au besoin, d'après eux –, qu'elle avait un maître qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver. On se moquait souvent de l'androgynie du Poissons, mais sa réputation d'assassin, elle, prêtait moins à sourire. Léto savait qu'en portant cette modeste fleur sanguine sur elle, elle aurait moins de brimades au moins pour la journée. Elle ne savait pas si le Saint avait connaissance de cette protection – il avait l'air de considérer ce don comme la preuve qu'il remarquait son travail –, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante, même si en sa présence, il restait glacial.

– Pars maintenant, ordonna d'une voix atonale le Suédois.

Léto obéit sagement. Aphrodite se sentit plus serein une fois seul. Il supportait la présence de la fillette pour une raison qui lui échappait – peut-être lui évoquait-elle cette petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, cette jumelle qu'il avait dévorée comme un monstre. Elle était autrement plus rassurante que l'homme à qui il allait devoir prêter allégeance encore une fois.

-

La salle d'audience était toujours vaste et lumineuse. Elle n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Heureusement pour lui, le Pope avait demandé sa présence en milieu d'après-midi et même s'il avait dormi tard dans la mâtinée, il put être à l'heure. _Ne pas donner de prétexte supplémentaire à Saga… Faire que ça se passe vite. _Shaka lui avait manqué au repas. L'Indien avait quitté le Sanctuaire le matin même pour ce voyage auquel l'avait convié le Grand Pope. Il n'avait pas dit quand il rentrerait, plutôt enthousiaste. Aphrodite avait eu du mal à partager sa joie, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant à rencontrer des gens à l'autre bout du monde pour parler de ces choses que Shaka adorait, mais qui échappaient complètement au Suédois.

Aphrodite soupira en son fort intérieur et s'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait devant le trône vide.

– DM, pourquoi me suis-tu ?

Un petit rire narquois derrière lui. Le Cancer émergea d'une colonne, les mains sur la taille, pimpant dans son armure aux arrêtes dorées. Le Poissons ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner. Depuis quelques jours, il avait l'impression de sentir un regard sur lui, comme quelques années auparavant lorsque le Pope l'avait fait surveiller par le même Deathmask. Son instinct ne s'était pas trompé.

– Je ne te suis pas, je suis arrivé ici de bonne heure, alors j'ai eu envie de visiter, Princesse.

– Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

– Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien été convoqué par le Pope moi aussi. On va devoir encore bosser ensemble, quelle plaie.

– Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord.

Le Cancer se porta à sa hauteur, le toisant avec ironie. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Aphrodite et se plaisait à profiter de ce maigre avantage. Il avait oublié à quel point sa proie était perspicace. Il se doutait qu'il finirait par être repéré, mais pas si vite. Il avait mis de la mauvaise volonté dans cette mission de toute façon : pas plus qu'autrefois, il n'aimait espionner ses pairs.

La porte latérale s'ouvrit et le maître du Sanctuaire parut dans une longue toge blanche. Les deux adolescent mirent genou à terre. Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de frémir un instant et se força à regarder le sol sous lui, alors que DM suivait le Pope des yeux. L'Italien n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu, même face à son seigneur. Presque aussitôt qu'il fut assis, comme dans un théâtre, les grandes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer des servants portant quelques urnes d'armure. Ils les déposèrent au pied du Pope, le saluèrent avec respect et se retirèrent. Aphrodite leva les yeux sur la curieuse offrande et frémit à nouveau : l'urne d'argent de Cassiopée était là.

– Saints d'Or du Cancer et des Poissons, je vous ai réunis pour une mission très particulière, commença la Pope de sa voix grave et légèrement déformée par son lourd masque. Je le déplore, mais il s'avère que certains chevaliers ne voient guère à l'effort et endommagent leurs armures. J'ai réuni ici deux armures qui demandent une réparation importante, ainsi que celle que vous avez ramenée il y a longtemps de votre mission en Asgard. Je vous donne pour mission de les emmener au Tibet, à Jamir, où se trouve la seule personne capable de les remettre en état.

Deathmask étouffa un grognement méprisant.

– Grand Pope, vous demandez à deux Chevaliers d'Or de faire de la manutention ? Je m'indigne, vous pouvez bien envoyer des gardes pour cette besogne.

Saga sourit derrière son masque. DM ne mâchait jamais ses mots, même face à lui. Il n'était pas le Lion de la Chimère pour rien. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

– Evidemment que je le pourrais, mais cette réparation n'est qu'un prétexte pour rejoindre l'alchimiste qui se cache à Jamir. Vous le connaissez : c'est Mû, le Saint d'Or du Bélier. Il a fui le Sanctuaire depuis la rébellion d'Aioros il y a sept ans et depuis, je le soupçonne de préparer une traîtrise du même acabit. Il est resté longtemps introuvable et aujourd'hui encore, il refuse de se plier à mes injonctions de rentrer ici où est sa place. Je souhaite donc que vous deux alliez à sa retraite, et tentiez de le faire revenir. Vous en profiterez pour faire un rapport détaillé de ses activités, demeures, fréquentations et actes. Je veux que vous évaluiez sa dangerosité pour le Sanctuaire.

– Doit-on le tuer, Grand Pope ? s'enquit l'Italien, non sans un léger sourire.

– Non. Vous vous contenterez de le surveiller dans la mesure du possible. Mû est malheureusement le seul apte à réparer les armures d'Athéna et il nous est donc indispensable pour le moment. S'il s'avère qu'il prépare une attaque ou aide des traîtres, nous le ramènerons de force au Sanctuaire et réglerons son sort sans que cela nous mette en péril.

Il désigna les urnes à ses pieds.

– Vous veillerez à ce que soient réparées les armures de Cassiopée et du Lynx dans les plus bref délais. Leurs successeurs pourraient être trouvés d'ici peu et elles doivent être en état. Quant à celle de Cortez, Mû a pour consigne de la détruire. Nous n'y sommes pas arrivés avec des moyens conventionnels. Il pourra sans doute s'en charger mais je souhaite éviter qu'il ne la récupère pour servir à d'autres malfaisants.

Les deux Saints acquiescèrent sagement. La mission ne leur plaisait guère car tous deux gardaient un assez bon souvenir – quoique lointain – du Bélier et de sa douceur, et transporter des armures, même sous couvert d'espionnage, n'était pas très gratifiant.

Le Pope leur fit apporter un court rapport.

– Voilà les informations essentielles que vous avez besoin de savoir pour rejoindre Jamir. Il s'agit d'une région de haute altitude et froide, aussi vous y resterez plusieurs jours pour vous habituer et pouvoir agir au mieux avec Mû. Vous serez conduits jusqu'au pied du chemin menant à sa retraite par un homme de confiance. Mû tâchera sans doute de vous retarder par divers subterfuges, faites preuve de prudence et ne vous laissez pas attendrir par de vieux souvenirs. Vous aurez à traverser le "cimetière des armures" une fois à proximité de son repaire. Nous ne savons trop ce qu'il s'y passe, mais vous serez en danger mortel. N'hésitez pas à recourir à la force et à faire honneur à votre rang. Ne lui laissez rien soupçonner de la vraie raison de votre mission. Vous partirez dès ce soir à l'heure indiquée dans le rapport.

Il leur fit signe de se relever.

– Une dernière recommandation qui tombe sous le sens : vous avez interdiction d'ouvrir les Boîtes de Pandore de ces armures. Vous savez le danger qu'il y a à désobéir…

Aphrodite sentit le regard du Pope se poser sur lui.

– … même si je pense que Cassiopée ne serait pas mécontente de revoir un visage connu, ajouta le Pope avec un sourire dans la voix que perçut même le Cancer.

Le Poissons pensa à relever son regard pour montrer au maître du Sanctuaire qu'il ne se laissait pas impressionner, mais une peur sourde le saisit et il resta de marbre. Les yeux du Grand Pope le quittèrent au bout d'un moment.

– Vous pouvez vous retirer. N'hésitez pas à vous entraîner en vue de cette mission, les urnes peuvent peser lourd même pour des Saints d'Or expérimentés.

Aphrodite et Deathmask le saluèrent. Le Suédois tourna les talons le premier, mal à l'aise dans cette salle où il commençait à étouffer. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il ne remarqua pas que DM ne suivait pas. Il était resté dans la salle, près du Pope qui se tourna vers lui en se levant de son trône.

– J'ai une mission supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? devina l'Italien avec un léger sourire.

– Exactement, tu continues de surveiller Aphrodite. Il est influençable encore et le Bélier tentera sans doute de l'amener de son côté. Tu me signaleras tout comportement suspect.

– Bien, Grand Pope, s'inclina le Cancer.

Il se retira à son tour. Le Pope ne le dupait pas : si le Bélier nécessitait une telle surveillance, c'était que le maître du Sanctuaire était pris à la gorge avec lui. En lui envoyant une escouade de deux membres de la Chimère, il voulait l'impressionner, le faire flipper même, et obtenir qu'il obéisse sagement, comme un petit chien bien dressé qui aurait oublié le goût du bâton de son maître. Le cas du Poissons le laissait plus perplexe. Il avait bien senti que des sous-entendus pas si innocents que ça s'étaient échangés lors de l'entretien, et qu'ils étaient liés à la surveillance exigée par le Pope. L'homme masqué semblait s'intéresser beaucoup à lui, curieux. Le choix de l'armure de Cassiopée n'était pas anodin, à toute évidence, et DM avait vu dans les yeux du Poissons une tristesse refoulée quand il avait vu l'urne. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il percevait vraiment une émotion dans ce regard d'habitude si vide d'expression. Cela faisait une drôle d'impression. Il en découvrirait plus au cours de cette mission, certainement.

Cortez le traître n'avait pas eu tort sur un point : il se passait de drôles de choses au Sanctuaire. Mais du moment qu'il pouvait en tirer parti, cela ne dérangeait nullement DM.

-

* * *

-

Le silence les entourait, alors qu'ils se reposaient au pied de quelques arbustes rachitiques.

Le voyage en avion avait été long, et celui en voiture, encore plus – bien que le Sanctuaire n'ait eu aucune difficulté à obtenir tous les laissez-passer possibles. Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient été pris en charge par Ahkmir Han, un employé du Sanctuaire travaillant dans un service social – ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Il gardait un œil sur les enfants des environs du village où il oeuvrait, Oma, et sur la retraite du Bélier. Oma en était le plus proche, un modeste village de cultivateurs posé le long des flancs des Hauts Plateaux du Tibet, à environ 5 300 mètres d'altitude. Depuis l'aéroport précaire de Moincêr, à la frontière entre l'Inde et la Chine, Ahkmir et ses deux passagers avaient roulé presque sans discontinuer jusqu'au village reculé que ne liait aucune route carrossable entretenue. Il fallait passer par d'interminables sentiers côtoyant souvent des ravins, poussant le vieux moteur de l'automobile dans ses retranchements lorsque la pente de la route devenait forte. Dans un grec hésitant, le Tibétain leur avait un peu présenté la région pour passer le temps, leur parlant de la beauté de l'Himalaya dont on apercevait les versants nord au loin, de la majesté des Hauts Plateaux dont le nom, trompeur, cachait un paysage fait de vallées encaissées dans des collines et montagnes rocheuses arides, autour desquels s'enroulaient souvent des nappes de nuages d'un blanc éblouissant. Il vanta longtemps la paisible existence que menaient les villageois dispersés dans ces contrées où l'armée d'occupation ne venait presque jamais, en raison des difficultés d'accès. On y préservait un mode de vie ancestral à base d'élevage de moutons, de réunions de village joyeuses après les dures journées de labeur, de bouddhisme et lamaïsme éthérés que rien n'avait pu ébranler.

Pour DM et Aphrodite, le constant était différent : le toit du monde leur paraissait un désert peu engageant, et ils avaient du mal à comprendre que des gens puissent aimer vivre ici. Les montagnes inaccessibles coupaient toute retraite vers des terres plus clémentes, barraient la route aux nuages porteurs de pluie et ravageaient le paysage. Tout était accidenté, bouleversé, comme secoué par une lointaine guerre. Il y avait peu de végétation, principalement des lichens et de l'herbe basse et jaunie, cassante, qui parvenaient à prospérer grâce au peu d'eau reçu lors des pluies fortes mais rares qui tombaient dans la région chaque année. De temps à autre, dans un ciel bleu toujours parcouru de nuages vaporeux, s'élevait un aigle dont le cri perçant retentissait partout. C'était le seul signe de vie que les deux adolescents eurent le loisir de voir sur la route, bien qu'Ahkmir leur certifia que de nombreux animaux vivaient ici. On entendait seulement le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les collines et les rochers, bourdonnement constant et bas qui évoquait le souffle lourd d'une créature vivante. Contrairement aux idées reçues, la seule neige qu'ils virent était celle qui recouvrait l'immense chaîne himalayenne. Le sol restait à nu en cette période de l'année, mélange de terre et de roches plus ou moins heureux.

Au bout de trois jours de route, l'équipage avait atteint Oma, et sur les conseils d'Ahkmir, les deux Saints y avaient attendu un jour de plus, le temps de s'habituer au manque d'oxygène. Cela n'avait pas été inutile. Les bourdonnements d'oreille, la fatigue et l'impression d'essoufflement avaient disparu. Les adolescents avaient pu reprendre leur route, seuls, chargés des urnes des armures et de provisions d'eau et de nourriture.

Ahkmir leur avait montré le sentier abrupt à suivre pour rejoindre Jamir, que l'on tenait pour être un lieu maudit où rien ne vivait, à part un démon – le surnom affectueux donné au pauvre Mû qui n'en méritait pas tant. Il avait précisé que le chemin les mènerait à l'endroit où il vivait, à condition qu'ils n'en dévient pas d'un seul mètre. Se perdre dans ces montagnes était facile et dans ce cas, personne ne les retrouverait jamais. Les Saints en avaient encore pour toute la journée à gravir la chaîne de montagnes à fortes pentes qui s'élevait devant eux. Ils avaient préféré ne pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs ; avec le manque d'oxygène auquel ils étaient tout juste habitués, trop d'efforts les épuiseraient vite, et vu la température basse de ces sommets, mieux valait ne pas s'affaiblir. Partis tôt le matin, ils avaient marché sans s'arrêter jusqu'à midi. Ils s'étaient alors accordés une pause pour déjeuner, et digéraient à présent, DM assis sur une rocher surplombant le vide d'un ravin bordant le sentier, et Aphrodite au pied des arbustes, appuyé contre l'urne de Cassiopée qu'il avait refusée de laisser à l'Italien.

Pendant que le Cancer s'allumait une cigarette, le Poissons posa la tête contre l'urne. Il sentait au travers du métal sombre une chaleur douce, semblable à celle qui émanait de son armure d'or. Il passa les doigts sur l'argent ouvragé. L'avant de la Boîte de Pandore portait la figure austère et grave d'une femme aux longs cheveux, qui ressemblait à celle qui décorait l'urne de la Vierge. Il avait presque la sensation de sentir les doigts de Lucas sous les siens, de parcourir les mêmes chemins que lui, de se rapprocher un peu de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Sa main découvrit soudain une poignée camouflée. Elle s'enroula autour. Il avait envie de revoir l'armure de Cassiopée. Il commença à tirer quand il reçut une petite pierre sur la jambe, qui rebondit avec un bruit mat sur son armure.

– Eh, t'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le Pope ? lui lança le Cancer debout sur sa roche. On touche avec les yeux, pas avec les mains, alors range tes mimines trop curieuses.

– Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire de malédictions sur ceux qui regardent à l'intérieur ? C'est stupide. Si c'était vrai, on serait morts depuis longtemps.

– T'as rien compris. C'est un genre de système de sécurité pour protéger les armures du vol. Quand c'est pas ton urne que tu ouvres, ça te grille.

– Je n'y crois pas.

– Bon alors vas-y, ouvre-la, j'expliquerai au Pope comment il a perdu un chevalier bêtement, répliqua DM en haussant les épaules.

Le Poissons le toisa du regard. Le Cancer le défiait d'agir, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Lucas lui avait déjà parlé de cet interdit, mais Aphrodite n'y avait jamais prêté foi. L'ouverture d'une Boîte de Pandore tuerait celui qui le fait ? Qu'est-ce qui y provoquerait ? L'urne elle-même ou l'armure ? Pourquoi une armure ferait ça ? Et comment, surtout ? Ces choses n'étaient pas vivantes, ce n'était que des morceaux de métal immobiles et froids. C'était vrai qu'en ce moment, l'armure des Poissons émettait une douce chaleur pour le protéger des températures glaciales du Tibet, tout comme le faisait celle du Cancer, et qu'autrefois, il avait cru l'entendre chanter… Mais cela n'indiquait rien. Ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Même des draps de lit paraissent chauds au petit matin, parce que la chaleur du corps les a réchauffés. Les doigts d'Aphrodite hésitèrent néanmoins sur la poignée. Il y avait un léger doute quand même, le Cancer semblait trop pressé qu'il agisse pour que ce soit innocent. Il le menait peut-être en bateau – il était plutôt doué en bluff – mais il paraissait sincère. Et puis Lucas ne lui aurait pas menti à ce sujet-là… Même s'il avait menti sur autre chose…

Finalement, le Suédois opta pour une ouverture partielle. Si jamais il y avait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais à ouvrir les urnes, peut-être que ça serait rendu inactif ainsi. Il laissa la poignée à sa place et se contenta de la tourner délicatement, comme une clé dans un contact de voiture. Un demi-tour, un cliquetis à l'intérieur du métal. Silence. Deathmask quitta son perchoir et s'approcha, curieux de voir ce qui allait arriver. Aphrodite n'y prêta pas attention, tout concentré qu'il était sur l'urne. Il avait trop envie de revoir l'armure d'argent. Il se redressa sur les genoux et souleva le couvercle de la Boîte de Pandore qui s'était légèrement déboîté.

Il ne se passa rien d'étrange. Un instant, une sorte d'air glacial sembla émaner de l'intérieur, mais cela pouvait n'être qu'une conséquence de l'air du Tibet sur de l'argent massif. Aphrodite se pencha légèrement pour distinguer ce qui se cachait dans la pénombre de la boîte. Un visage d'une pâleur d'albâtre le regardait, ses yeux opalins luisant faiblement. De longues larmes d'un rouge terne coulaient sur les joues du masque. Le Poissons n'avait jamais vu l'armure de Cassiopée sous sa forme de totem. La femme hautaine qu'elle représentait, assise les mains sur ses genoux, dégageait un léger malaise. Une figure immobile comme une statue, figée dans sa pose. Le casque et certaines parties des bras et des parties pectorales étaient fissurées, et tout semblait pâle, terne – hormis les deux yeux qui reflétaient la lumière extérieure.

– Shaka disait que la boîte de Pandore vient de la mythologie…

– Ouais, tu connais pas tes classiques ? "_Une boîte fut confiée à Pandore, la première femme, qui contenait tous les maux de la Terre. Elle viola l'interdiction de ne pas l'ouvrir et tous les malheurs s'en échappèrent. Quand on referma la boîte, il ne restait à l'intérieur que l'Espoir._" Chouette, ce genre d'armes de destruction massive.

– L'Espoir est resté dans la boîte ? répéta doucement Aphrodite en continuant à regarder l'armure qui le dévisageait. Alors les armures… seraient cet espoir ?

Il avança la main et effleura les pointes du caque de Cassiopée, en suivant les courbures et les fissures jusqu'au masque au visage si inexpressif.

– Non, c'est une erreur d'interprétation, Princesse. Réfléchis. La légende dit que les maux qui se sont échappés de la boîte, sévissent sur la planète maintenant. Mais puisque l'Espoir est resté enfermé, c'est qu'il n'existe pas ici bas, conclut le Cancer en tirant une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Il écrasa le mégot contre un des arbustes desséchés.

– Vraiment, tu crois ? ânonna le Poissons comme s'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Il passa les doigts près des yeux de Cassiopée sans oser les toucher et pensa : _L'Espoir est mort, on dirait. Il n'y en a plus…_

– En tout cas, on a maintenant la preuve que c'est des conneries, cette histoire d'urne.

– Tu n'y croyais pas toi non plus, reconnais-le.

– C'est vrai, suffit de réfléchir : comment Mû les réparerait, s'il peut pas les ouvrir ? Allez, referme-la, on lève le camp. Je commence à cailler.

Le Cancer s'éloigna vers les deux autres Boîtes de Pandore qu'il avait laissées plus à l'écart. Aphrodite n'avait pas quitté des yeux Cassiopée. Privée de son maître, elle avait dépéri. Il repensait à la première fois où il avait vu Lucas la portant. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes au Saint d'Argent pour réussir à calmer le gamin terrorisé qu'il était, et lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ; Aphrodite avait immédiatement associé cette curieuse tenue à un entraînement à venir. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce que lui avait dit le Suédois exactement, mais ça l'avait un peu tranquillisé, même s'il n'avait jamais aimé voir le _Saint d'Argent_ face à lui, et non plus le simple _Lucas_. Peut-être que le Suédois avait pensé la même chose, lorsqu'il avait vu Aphrodite portant son armure…

Le Chevalier d'Or secoua doucement la tête. DM l'attendait. Il referma doucement le couvercle de l'urne et remit la poignée dans sa position d'origine, la re-scellant. Ils avaient déjà accompli la moitié du chemin à peu près. Jamir n'était plus très loin. Il chargea la Boîte de Pandore sur ses épaules, calant bien les lanières de cuir pour qu'elles ne soient pas cisaillé par ses épaulettes tranchantes, et partit rejoindre l'Italien.

-

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les deux adolescents parvinrent à un paysage qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginé voir là. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient, après s'être divisé de nombreuses fois, s'enfonçait dans une faille haute, à flanc de montagne. Cela ressemblait à une caverne qui se serait déchirée en deux avec le temps. L'air y était plus rare encore qu'à l'extérieur, mais une fois qu'ils l'eurent traversé, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'ancien lit d'un torrent. Le cours d'eau sauvage, peu large mais nerveux, léchait la sortie de la faille avant de dévier vers un à-pic tout proche. Son cours avait probablement changé avec le temps. Les Saints en profitèrent pour boire un peu de l'eau douloureusement froide, puis reprirent leur route. Le long du torrent poussait quelques arbustes bien différents de ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusque là. Leurs feuillages verdoyants, bien que légèrement gelés, juraient avec la neige éparse les entourant. Quelques petits arbres étaient parvenus à pousser de ci, de là, le long du sentier qui suivait la courbure naturelle de la faille, qui s'élargissait et s'aplanissait rapidement. La végétation dense se poursuivait sur encore une centaine de mètres, avant de disparaître. Une légère brume était apparue. Il s'agissait certainement de nuages, vu la haute altitude où s'élevait ce plateau.

– C'est bizarre, toutes ces plantes ici, pensa tout haut le Cancer en continuant sa marche.

– Peut-être que c'est Mû qui…

– Non, y'en a qu'un qui a un cosmos qui réagit avec les plantes, et je parle avec lui en ce moment. Le froussard n'y est pour rien.

Tout en poursuivant le long du sentier un peu plus marqué qu'avant, DM fit taper ses talonnettes d'armure contre le sol à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'un son différent le fasse arrêter. Il tapa au même endroit et gratta du bout du pied la surface de terre durcie, dégageant un bout de dalle visiblement très ancienne.

– C'est plus en plus curieux. On dirait que c'était un chemin dallée ici.

– Et alors ?

– Tu ne t'intéresses vraiment à rien, Princesse, soupira le Cancer qui reprit sa marche.

Lui était fasciné par cette petite découverte. Le Tibet était peu habité et les seules constructions solides non faites de pierres grossières étaient les lamaseries, plus au sud et à l'est. Il savait pour s'être un peu documenté avant son départ qu'il n'y en avait pas dans la région, et les maigres villages qu'ils avaient traversé en arrivant n'étaient bâtis qu'en pierres grossièrement assemblées, recouvertes d'isolants naturels. Alors que cette dalle enfouie avait sonné d'une façon bizarre quand il avait tapé dessus, comme du béton ou certains murs proches du marbre au Sanctuaire. Une roche trafiquée probablement, mais par qui ? Les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés ne leur en avaient jamais parlé, et la terre de Jamir passait en prime pour être déserte depuis toujours. Tout cela titillait son instinct. Cette marche à pied et l'ensemble de cette mission étaient ennuyeuse ; un peu de surnaturel n'était pas de refus pour occuper son esprit.

Les adolescents continuèrent, s'enfonçant dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense. Le sentier contournait un large pan de montagne écroulé. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchi, ils eurent du mal à voir à plus de deux mètres devant eux. Ils ne distinguaient plus que des ombres dans le lointain. Une brise toute proche leur indiquait néanmoins qu'un ravin n'était pas loin. Perdu dans ses pensées, DM marcha sur quelque chose qui se brisa avec un bruit d'arbre sec.

– DM, arrête-toi, commanda Aphrodite derrière lui.

– Tu vas pas pleurer pour un morceau d'arbre, non ?

– Ce n'est pas du bois, c'est un bras.

– Hein ?

Le Cancer baissa les yeux. Un avant-bras humain squelettique était effectivement en miettes sous son pied, portant encore un reste disloqué d'armure. En observant plus attentivement autour d'eux, les deux adolescents virent alors la multitude de cadavres que dissimulait le brouillard. Des squelettes paraissant très âgés, portant tous des lambeaux d'armures, s'entassaient au sol ou restaient empalés sur les parois rocheuses alentour, transpercés par des pics de roches aiguisés. Un véritable carnage qui fit frissonner Aphrodite. DM, lui, restait impassible, détaillant les cadavres d'un air circonspect.

– Ça doit être ça, le "cimetière des armures" dont parlait le Grand Pope, souffla le Poissons mal à l'aise.

– Sans doute… Je dois dire que j'imaginais Mû beaucoup plus pacifique, il lui a poussé une sacrée paire de couilles depuis sa fuite, dis donc, sourit le Cancer en s'accroupissant à côté d'un squelette, qu'il parcourut de la main comme s'il le fouillait.

– DM, il ne faut pas toucher des morts.

– Lâche-moi avec ta morale. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça leur fasse maintenant ? Ce n'est pas différent de quand on tue des traîtres et qu'on tripote leurs cadavres pour s'assurer qu'ils ont leur compte.

Quelque chose intriguait Deathmask, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Ce n'était qu'une vague impression mais très tenace. Comme si son sixième sens lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir derrière tout ça.

– _Vous qui vous avancez ici, faites demi-tour !_ ordonna une voix sourde et résonnante.

Les deux Saints se tournèrent dans sa direction, sur leurs gardes. Des feux follets venaient d'apparaître autour d'eux, se réfléchissant légèrement au brouillard humide enveloppant tout. Ils allaient et venaient comme mus par leur volonté. Des crânes s'y devinaient.

– _Ceci est le domaine de Mû de Jamir ! Partez, ou vous mourrez. _

– _Mais s'ils sont assez fous pour venir ici, nous pouvons les dévorer tout de suite…_ répliqua une seconde voix.

– _Ils auront eu ce qu'ils méritent_, rit une troisième.

– Super, t'as vu ça, Princesse ? Mû nous offre un spectacle son et lumière ! plaisanta DM, ravi d'avoir de l'animation.

– _Tu es bien bavard, mais tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance ! Pars, demi-portion ! Cette terre est interdite aux humains !_ hurlèrent les trois voix.

D'autres feux follets apparurent au-dessus des squelettes. Aphrodite fit apparaître une rose qu'il mordilla pour calmer une montée de stress. Etrange… Les Saints se jetèrent un regard. Ils pensaient la même chose. _On les voit mais on ne sent pas leur présence_.

– Les humains doivent dégager ? Ça tombe bien, on n'est pas des humains, mais des demi-dieux.

– _Des demi-dieux ? Ah ah ah…_

– _Ces gamins sont des chevaliers ?_

– _Leurs armures sont plus grandes qu'eux._

– _Un Saint reste un humain._

– _Et les humains doivent partir. Mû ne les aime pas._

Les feux follets s'enfoncèrent dans les squelettes alentours à un signal muet. Aussitôt, les ossements frissonnèrent et se redressèrent dans un crissement strident, formant une haie d'honneur se perdant dans le brouillard. Ils avaient grandi ; ils étaient à présent semblables à des géants brinquebalants, leurs visages grimaçants tournés vers les deux adolescents à leurs pieds.

– Mû ! appela DM avec un sourire. Tu nous les casses avec ton tour de magie, montre tes fesses avant qu'on casse tes marionnettes ! Tu nous berneras pas avec des illusions !

Les squelettes rirent en claquant leurs dents.

– _Mû n'est pas ici. Il réside à la tour de Jamir, au bout de notre allée. Il est facile à trouver._

– _Mais pour ça, vous devez passer._

– _Si vous y arrivez, bien sûr._

Nouveau concert de claquement. L'ensemble faisait penser à des corbeaux claquant leur bec.

– DM, ils ne sont pas là. On ne sent rien, on n'a qu'à continuer.

– Vrai.

Ils s'avancèrent, gardant à l'œil leurs curieux compagnons qui les suivaient en inclinant la tête. Aphrodite mordilla plus fort la rose qu'il avait coincé dans ses dents. Il ne sentait pas la présence de ces choses, mais leurs regards perçants, eux, étaient bien là. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Des illusions ne pouvaient produire cet effet…

_Attention_

Le Poissons fit un saut de côté, évitant de peu un violent coup de poing de l'un des squelettes.

_Je te protègerai_

_Ils sont là_

– Merde, ce sont pas des illusions comme les autres, jura DM en se retournant.

L'allée de squelettes se regroupait rapidement autour d'eux. Les deux Saints se rapprochèrent.

– Le coup a endommagé le sol… Comme c'est possible ? Ils n'émettent rien !

– Je sais, Princesse, relaxe. On va leur montrer qu'on n'est pas des petits joueurs.

Le poids des urnes les handicapait, mais l'adrénaline qui commençait à affluer dans leur corps leur fit oublier ce détail. Ils s'élancèrent chacun dans une direction, Aphrodite vers l'avant, DM vers l'arrière. Les squelettes contre-attaquèrent immédiatement, rapides et puissants.

– On va voir Mû, que ça vous plaise ou pas, les sacs d'os ! Vagues d'Hadès ! cria DM en frappant de plein fouet trois des squelettes.

Ils s'écrasèrent contre la paroi rocheuse mais les os, comme aimantés, rampèrent les uns vers les autres et se reconstituèrent.

– On ne peut pas les détruire, ils se relèvent ! prévint Aphrodite en se retournant. Il évita une nouvelle attaque: Comment on s'en débarrasse ?

– Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Improvise !

– _Nous sommes déjà morts, chevaliers !_

– _On ne peut pas nous tuer une seconde fois._

– _Laissez-vous mourir et vous ne souffrirez pas._

– Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! coupa le Cancer en envoyant s'écrouler un des géants d'un coup de poing dans les genoux.

La créature se releva encore. Deathmask réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devait y'avoir un moyen de vaincre ces choses. Les attaquants repoussaient les deux Saints toujours plus avant, devenant de plus en plus belliqueux. Ils les forçaient à bouger en permanence.

– _Vous n'êtes pas d'ici._

– _L'air des montagnes vous achèvera._

Le Cancer n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais les squelettes avaient raison. Bien que résistant, le froid et l'oxygène rare commençaient à l'essouffler. Ils étaient mal barrés.

-

– Par les roses piranhas !

Les squelettes tombèrent en miettes. D'autres les remplacèrent sans attendre, forçant Aphrodite à faire plusieurs sauts en avant pour leur échapper. Le brouillard était encore plus dense ici, mais aussi plus lumineux. Il avait réussi à n'avoir plus d'ennemis derrière lui. Deathmask se démenait à l'arrière, usant de sa force naturelle de chevalier pour repousser les créatures. Mais le Suédois n'avait pas la même puissance. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses amies. Et il s'épuisait peu à peu. Le froid ne lui faisait rien, mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer peu à peu.

– _Tu ne vas pas fuir éternellement, ce n'est pas digne d'un chevalier._

Le Poissons ne répondit pas, suivant des yeux la reconstitution des squelettes qu'ils avaient réduit en poussière avec ses roses noires quelques instants auparavant. Ils se dressaient à nouveau sans dégâts, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais reçu l'attaque.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? murmura le Suédois pour lui-même.

– _Nous sommes des chevaliers morts ici et dont l'esprit sert Mû. Nous ne laissons personne le menacer._

– _Et tu vas nous rejoindre !_

– Nous devons le voir, des armures sont à réparer, c'est son travail.

– _Nous voyons en vous deux, vous venez le tuer._

– _Vous mourrez ici._

– Par les roses piranhas !

Les squelettes les plus proches s'écroulèrent, aussitôt remplacés. DM était en train de revenir à sa hauteur. Le Poissons fit quelques pas en arrière. Le brouillard n'aidait pas à se battre, comme s'il cachait quelque…

Il se sentit glisser en arrière.

_Saute_

_C'est un mensonge_

Il reprit son équilibre et put bondir en avant pour se mettre en sûreté. Il se retourna. Il y avait un gouffre caché par le brouillard, c'était certain. Un mouvement près de lui. Les squelettes écrasaient leurs poings vers lui.

_Nous te protègerons_

_Dors dans nos bras_

Les bras osseux s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, dispersant un nuage de pétales de roses rouges qui avait eu vaguement forme humaine. Les pétales recouvrirent le terrain, désorientant les créatures massives qui ne voyaient plus leur adversaire.

_Soyez prudents, ne quittez jamais la route, jeunes chevaliers._

Akhmir les avait prévenus. _Tout était mensonge_. Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux, baigné dans un monde étrange. Tout était rouge, mouvant en permanence comme une peinture sans cesse refaite. Il était debout sur le sentier qu'ils avaient suivi avec DM depuis le lever du jour. Sur sa gauche, il distinguait les deux hautes parois rocheuses qui marquaient l'entrée du cimetière des armures. Le Cancer s'y agitait, petite masse orangée qui menait une étrange ballet contre des ennemis invisibles. Sur sa droite, le Poissons voyait le chemin qui se poursuivait, très étroit, jusqu'à deux nouvelles parois. C'était un pont. Le vide était tout autour. Là où il avait failli tomber. Il ne voyait plus les squelettes. C'était eux le mensonge. Tout ça n'existait pas.

Il fit un pas vers DM ; son corps, léger, si léger qu'il le sentait à peine, sembla flotter. Il fit un autre pas et fut tout proche du Cancer qui se battait toujours. Il se retourna et fit apparaître une rose rouge qu'il lança de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté du pont. Elle se ficha dans la roche. Immédiatement, son champ de vision redevint normal, les squelettes réapparurent.

– Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

– Suis-moi, tu avais raison, c'est une illusion.

Le Poissons avait l'air convaincu et ne se souciait plus des squelettes. Il partit en avant, courant et évitant les attaquants macabres. DM en étala un de tout son long et suivit l'ombre filante. Les squelettes faisaient claquer leurs dents sans arriver à les ralentir.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la rose d'Aphrodite. Elle semblait flotter dans l'air, tant le brouillard était épais. Le Poissons l'arracha de la roche.

– Nom de Dieu, mais c'est qu'il est futé notre Bélier… siffla le Cancer en se retournant.

Les squelettes avaient disparu. La brume se dispersa comme soufflée par un ventilateur et laissa apparaître le pont étroit qu'ils venaient de franchir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mètre de large pour une cinquantaine de mètres de long. Il était facile d'en tomber et de s'écraser sur les pics rocheux acérés qui se dressaient plus bas. Quelques cadavres, portant ou non des armures, y avaient échoué. Le Poissons reprenait son souffle en regardant les sommets avoisinants. Il n'avait pas envie d'étudier les pratiques d'empalement du Bélier comme DM. Tenait-il tant que ça à sa tranquillité ? Etait-ce vraiment le même Mû que celui qui était ami avec Shaka autrefois ?

Le Cancer fit quelques pas sur le pont pour distinguer les carcasses à l'entrée, qui avaient repris leur place.

– Ce sont des fausses, on le voit maintenant. Les os ont la même couleur que la roche. C'est juste des sculptures.

– Mais pourtant, les lumières, les voix… et ils bougeaient…

– C'était ça l'illusion. Je crois pas aux fantômes. Je suis le Saint de la Mort, j'ai accès à son monde et crois-moi, les esprits, ça n'existe que dans les films. Leur manière de se relever, de parler, de se déplacer, tout ça, ça clochait. On aurait dit des robots dans une foire. Ce qu'on voyait, c'était des mirages très réalistes. C'est pour ça qu'on ne sentait rien, mais qu'ils nous cognaient quand même. On devait se taper tout seuls contre les roches et les faux squelettes qu'il y a tout autour.

– Peut-être. Mû nous le dira. Il ne doit plus être loin.

– Ouais, grouillons-nous, j'ai hâte de le remercier pour cet accueil chaleureux.

Le Cancer reprit la tête de l'expédition, suivi par un Poissons perplexe.

Quelques minutes leur suffire avant d'arriver à leur but.

-

* * *

-

Au sortir de la nouvelle faille, le chemin menait directement à une corniche au-dessus du vide, au bout de laquelle se dressait une pagode richement ornée haute de cinq niveaux, sans porte d'entrée. Le sentier se divisait en deux et suivait les roches, par la gauche et par la droite, au début de l'esplanade, pour redescendre dans les montagnes et plateaux alentours. En se concentrant, les deux Saints d'Or purent distinguer sur certaines parois des colonnes et des monceaux de ruines, perdus dans les roches. La tour de Jamir n'était pas un monument unique. Sans qu'on leur dise, ils se doutèrent que le chemin dallé trouvé plus tôt était du fait de ceux qui avaient bâti les anciens bâtiments de Jamir. L'endroit, bien que désertique, était plutôt beau.

DM porta ses mains en porte-voix.

– Mû ! Montre-toi maintenant, le petit jeu est fini !

Il fit brûler son cosmos pour indiquer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Ils sentirent bientôt un cosmos doux et étrangement chaleureux émaner de la tour et se matérialiser devant eux. Mû apparut, engoncé dans de chauds vêtements d'hiver, ses longs cheveux lavande soigneusement nattés. Il observa ses deux anciens compagnons sans surprise.

– Je pensais bien que le cimetière ne vous retiendrait pas longtemps. Vous ne me l'avez pas trop détruit, j'espère ?

– T'es culotté de demander. T'aurais pu nous épargner ça, attaqua DM.

– Désolé mais je ne le contrôle pas, c'est un système de défense ancien sur lequel je n'ai pas de prise.

– Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça.

– Probablement que vous préféreriez avaler quelque chose de chaud, non ? détourna le Bélier en gardant son léger sourire. Allons à l'intérieur, vous m'expliquerez toute cette histoire d'armures à réparer.

Les deux acquiescèrent en silence. Du repos ne leur ferait pas de mal. Mû posa ses mains sur eux et les téléporta à l'intérieur de la tour.

-

– La tour de Jamir est parfois appelée "le palais" parce qu'il y en avait un qui s'élevait ici du temps où ce n'était pas désertique. La corniche s'est effondrée, et il n'en reste que le donjon maintenant, mais c'est bien suffisant pour vivre. Le cimetière des armures date de ce temps-là.

Le Bélier leur servit un thé tibétain. DM l'avala sans mot dire, le Poissons mit un temps à s'habituer au breuvage un peu particulier, mêlé de lait de yack. Mû parlait pour occuper le silence pendant qu'il servait ceux qu'il considérait comme des invités. Il avait l'air heureux de revoir des Saints d'Or.

– C'est le Grand Pope qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. Il désigna les urnes posées sur une table le long du mur : Ce ne sont pas les vôtres.

– Oui, mission officielle : tu dois en réparer deux et foutre en l'air la troisième, résuma le Cancer. Ce sera pas au-dessus de tes forces j'espère.

– Je verrai bien. Mais c'est étonnant que l'on m'envoie deux chevaliers juste pour ça, surtout vous deux. On m'a dit que vous étiez dans un groupe, la Chimère, c'est ça ? Des assassins…

– Des_ bonnes à tout faire_, rectifia le Cancer. On fait le ménage parmi les traîtres.

– En suis-je un ? demanda le Bélier en gardant son sourire mystérieux.

– On verra bien, répondit DM avec un sourire ironique.

La tension était palpable entre les deux adolescents qui ne se quittaient pas du regard. Mû n'était pas dupe : tant que ces deux-là seraient à Jamir, il serait sous surveillance. Le faux Pope craignait-il une rébellion ? Mieux valait réparer les armures sagement comme demandé, éventuellement en y laissant des défauts les fragilisant pour qu'elles soient moins dangereuses ; il n'aimait guère la présence de deux assassins sous le même toit que Kiki, qui dormait à l'étage. Néanmoins, en dépit de sa prudence, le Bélier devait s'avouer que Deathmask et Aphrodite n'avaient pas changé, à ce qu'il se souvenait d'eux. L'un toujours arrogant, l'autre silencieux et effacé. Le Poissons n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, jetant parfois de rapides coups d'œil à l'une des urnes d'argent comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien posée là.

– Quand répareras-tu les armures ? demanda finalement le Suédois.

Son intervention détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

– Je m'y mettrai demain, mais je ne peux pas dire le temps que ça prendra. Cela dépend de leurs dégâts. Pourquoi le Pope veut-il en détruire une au fait ?

– Elle n'est pas comme les autres.

– C'est une armure noire, il a dit que tu saurais te débrouiller.

– Une armure noire ?

Mû ne pensait jamais en voir en vrai. Ainsi elles existaient vraiment…

– Tu la connais ? demanda Aphrodite en notant l'air pensif de son vis-à-vis.

– Vous devez être fatigués. Je vais vous héberger le temps que vous repartiez. Vous gèleriez dehors.

Le Bélier se leva en éludant la question d'Aphrodite. Un regard à son comparse. DM aussi trouvait cela curieux, mais n'avait pas envie de taper des poings sur la table pour ce soir. Il finit de boire son thé en regardant la décoration. Difficile de se croire au Tibet, tant tout était douillet. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Mû qui attendait à la porte, laissant le Poissons qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger tout de suite.

Le regard du Suédois glissa de l'urne de Cassiopée à la fenêtre toute proche. Les montagnes enneigées qui apparaissaient au travers se paraient à présent d'un rosé éclatant, reflétant un ciel qui rougeoyait de plus en plus. Les mystérieuses ruines éparpillées perçaient de blanc ce tableau. Il pourrait demander des informations à leur sujet à Mû demain. Lui et DM avaient pour ordre de ne pas le tuer, juste de l'espionner ; ça ne les empêchait pas de discuter donc. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il était à Jamir, il se demandait bien qui pourrait avoir l'envie et le courage de monter jusqu'ici, même pour fomenter une révolte.

-

Une main légère sur son épaule réveilla Aphrodite au matin. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Mû au-dessus de lui, toujours son doux – trop doux – sourire sur les lèvres.

– Bonjour Aphrodite. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais déjeuner avec moi avant que Deathmask se réveille.

Le Poissons se redressa en baillant un peu. Un air frais le saisit. Le feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre s'était éteint dans la nuit et la fraîcheur du matin s'était installée. Par la fenêtre, un ciel léger veiné de blanc se devinait.

– Pourquoi sans DM ?

– Une intuition. Et il dort tellement bien, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger.

Le Suédois hocha légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le Bélier, qu'il connaissait très peu. Et le Cancer ne manquerait pas en prime de l'accuser de faire cavalier seul. Cependant, Mû ne lui laissait pas le loisir de refuser. Son attitude était douce mais ferme.

– Je t'attends dans la cuisine, comme hier, lança le Bélier en s'en retournant.

Aphrodite attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour se lever et passer quelques vêtements chauds. Il jeta un œil plus attentif au paysage extérieur en se démêlant les cheveux. L'endroit était aussi beau que triste. Le soleil levant nappait tout d'une étrange luminescence blanchâtre, qui floutait les sommets des montagnes et les ruines dispersées. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et le seul mouvement venait de la rivière que l'on devinait beaucoup plus bas, serpentant dans une vallée encaissée tant bien que mal. Comment Mû pouvait-il supporter de vivre ici, sans rien pour distraire son regard ? Le choix de cette tour n'était sans doute pas innocent : en surplombant ainsi le paysage sur sa corniche, elle offrait une vue imprenable sur tout et en particulier, le sentier, qui semblait être l'unique point d'accès à la terre de Jamir. Il pouvait voir venir de loin les visiteurs. Le Poissons se dit qu'il noterait cela dans son rapport, le Pope pourrait être intéressé.

Il quitta finalement sa chambre pour rejoindre Mû.

Celui-ci avait dû remarquer son dégoût pour le thé tibétain de la veille, car il n'en avait préparé que pour lui-même. Du café et du lait chaud attendaient sagement sur la table, avec quelques fruits, fromages et tartines. Apparemment, les Tibétains mangeaient très gras le matin, comme les Suédois.

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le lait de yack, mais c'est le seul qu'on trouve dans la région, expliqua le Bélier amicalement. Cela t'aidera à avoir de l'énergie pour la journée.

Plus habitué au climat extrême de la région, Mû était déjà plein d'énergie, à la différence du Poissons auquel il fallut quelques minutes et plusieurs tartines pour se réveiller complètement et faire disparaître un début de malaise dû au manque d'oxygène. Il pensa alors à regarder machinalement l'urne de Cassiopée et s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu, avec ses consœurs.

– Elles sont dans mon atelier, devina le Bélier au regard scrutateur du Suédois.

– Quand les as-tu transportées ?

– Ce matin. Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps.

– Qu'avais-tu à faire de si matinal ?

– C'est rare que j'aie des invités, sourit le Bélier. J'ai mis un peu d'ordre ici.

Aphrodite ne parut pas convaincu, gardant en tête sa mission ici. Mû le savait et changea de sujet.

– Tu as l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper de l'une de armures, c'est curieux. Vous ne faites que les transporter pourtant.

– C'est moi que ça regarde, Mû.

Après un moment de silence, le Bélier reprit de sa voix calme :

– Elles a de beaux yeux… mais si tristes.

– Qui ça ?

– Cassiopée.

– Tu as ouvert l'urne ?

– Ça t'étonne ? J'étais intrigué de savoir pourquoi elle t'intéressait tant. Elle est bien endommagée… Le chevalier était une de tes victimes ?

– Non.

– Alors un de tes amis ?

– Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

– Pourquoi réparerais-je des armures simplement sur un ordre ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Elles sont comme des humains malades, tu sais : elles guérissent mieux si elles se sentent soutenues et attendues.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…? Ce ne sont que des armures de métal.

– Je sais que tu l'as entendu, toi aussi, le chant de ton armure. Je l'ai entendu cette nuit, pendant que tu dormais. On aurait dit une berceuse. Ça m'a rappelé une autre chanson, il y a longtemps, au Sanctuaire, murmura le Bélier en reposant son bol de thé. Les armures ont une âme, tu sais, comme des animaux ou les plantes. Certaines personnes peuvent les percevoir : les Atlantes… et quelques humains comme toi. Je sais que tu as un don avec les plantes, je suis sûr qu'elles te "parlent", qu'elles communiquent avec ton cœur.

Il s'attira un regard farouche du Poissons.

– Tu as fait une enquête sur moi ?

– On m'a appris qu'il fallait connaître son ennemi. Tu seras peut-être mon assassin, autant que je sois préparé.

Aphrodite sentit son instinct analyser les propos de Mû. Si, en étant exilé, il pouvait savoir autant de choses, c'était qu'il avait des contacts au Sanctuaire, ou connaissait une personne en ayant. Peut-être le Chevalier de la Balance, lui aussi hors du Sanctuaire et en Chine.

– C'est l'armure de son maître, interrompit la voix railleuse du Cancer. T'es content, t'as eu ta réponse ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la table et en attrapant la cafetière. C'est pour ça qu'il veille dessus comme sur les Joyaux de la Couronne.

Il sourit au regard clairement haineux du Poissons, mécontent qu'on expose ainsi ses pensées. En plus, l'arrivée de DM lui avait fait perdre le cours de ses réflexions sur le Bélier, et il avait du mal à retrouver les idées qu'il avait eues sur le moment. Mû parut se détendre.

– Vraiment ? Je comprends mieux alors.

Il sourit de nouveau à Aphrodite avec une lueur différente dans les yeux, puis but un peu de son thé.

– C'est sympa de m'avoir oublié au plumard pour te distraire avec l'Asocial, remarqua DM en se constituant une bonne réserve de fromages et tartines. Mais je suis jamais loin de ses miches, c'est bête pour toi. Tu pourras pas faire pression sur l'élément faible.

– Nous discutions juste.

– A d'autres. Alors, tu sais quoi sur moi, Madame Irma ? défia le Cancer, sous-entendant qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient.

– Je sais juste que tu as bien endommagé mes jolis squelettes.

– Je croyais que tu ne les contrôlais pas.

– Je ne contrôle pas la mise en route du système, c'est vrai. C'est un ancien moyen de défense de la terre de Jamir. Il s'active dès que quelqu'un s'approche, avec les spectres des gens morts ici il y a bien longtemps. Mais les squelettes sont ma création, c'est vrai ; j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient plus efficaces contre des chevaliers. Vous m'en avez détruits beaucoup. J'ai dû utiliser des illusions pour protéger ceux qui restaient.

– C'est pour ça qu'ils se relevaient en permanence… C'est vrai qu'on les perdait de vue entre le moment où on les abattait et celui où ils revenaient, je trouvais ça étrange.

– Tu es meilleur tacticien que je le croyais. C'est pour ça que tu cherchais à foncer dans le tas, pour comprendre le tour de magie.

Pour la première fois, les deux Saints se sourirent d'un air entendu, comme s'ils se reconnaissaient de même valeur. Aphrodite, lui, appréciait moins d'avoir été ainsi manipulé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, une fois dans cet état second où le plongeait le nuage de roses, il n'avait plus distingué les squelettes belliqueux. Ils étaient comme le brouillard, à la fin du combat. Mû avait joué avec eux, au risque de les faire tuer. Son sourire permanent prenait une teinte narquoise aux yeux du Suédois. Quels autres tours pendables cachaient donc cette tour et les environs ?

– Vous m'avez donné des idées pour améliorer le cimetière des armures en tout cas, conclut le Bélier.

– Pourquoi empêcher les chevaliers de faire réparer leurs armures ? questionna le Poissons, suspicieux.

– Je te l'ai dit : je n'aime pas réparer les armures qu'on ne considère que comme des objets. C'est beaucoup de travail pour rien. Et cela fait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'en endommager une. Le passage est juste difficile, pas impossible ; vous êtes bien passés vous deux.

– Tu oublies de dire que les espions du Sanctuaire ne peuvent pas approcher d'ici par la même occasion, remarqua DM.

– C'est un effet secondaire appréciable en effet.

– On a des magouilles à cacher ?

– J'aime ma liberté et mon intimité.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin et le petit déjeuner se conclut sur un étrange silence où chacun s'observait en silence.

-

Une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée, Mû annonça qu'il allait examiner les armures, s'attendant à ce que les deux Saints veuillent le suivre pour mieux épier, mais seul le Cancer se proposa. Il n'aima guère cela.

– Pourquoi juste toi ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, si tu n'as rien à cacher, tu n'as rien à craindre, répliqua DM avec un air affable forcé. Et puis, je suis très curieux de voir comment tu officies.

– Bon, comme tu veux…

Mû ragea intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à l'idée du Cancer sous peine d'attiser un peu plus leurs soupçons. Nul doute qu'Aphrodite furèterait pendant ce temps-là. Le Bélier pria pour que Kiki ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur et braille à tout rompre de se voir délaissé. Il l'avait nourri, changé, amusé un peu avant le réveil des deux autres Saints, mais il n'était pas tranquille de le laisser sans surveillance à l'étage. On ne pouvait y accéder qu'en se téléportant normalement, mais il existait des escaliers et trappes cachées, en cas de besoin. Un Saint attentif n'aurait aucun mal à les trouver.

– Suis-moi, l'atelier est en bas.

– J'arrive.

DM se tourna vers le Poissons qui attendait des explications.

– Je vais voir ce que fabrique notre petit camarade et m'assurer qu'il applique bien les ordres. Toi, fouille un peu ici, et puis, va voir aussi s'il y a d'autres chemins d'accès à la tour que le sentier, dans les environs. C'est ton truc, de fouiner comme ça.

– Mû va se douter de ce que tu planifies.

– Bien sûr, mais je m'en fous. Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

Il se détourna pour aller vers la porte où avait disparu le Bélier, mais s'arrêta en chemin.

– Oh, un truc en passant. Ne réfléchis pas dans ton coin, on verra ça ensemble. On ne fera _qu'un_ rapport au Pope.

– En clair : tu ne veux pas que tout ce qu'on trouvera soit connu.

– Exactement, sourit le Cancer par-dessus son épaule. Ça pourrait nous être utile à nous.

– Doubler le Grand Pope peut te coûter très cher.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon. Fais ce que je te dis, Princesse, et essaie de pas tomber dans une crevasse quelque part.

Aphrodite le regarda disparaître à son tour. Le Cancer était parfois difficile à comprendre. Il l'énervait à se prendre pour le chef de leur expédition… mais… cela pourrait nuire à Saga…

L'adolescent soupira et chassa l'idée de sa tête. Il n'était pas tranquille de s'éloigner de l'urne de Cassiopée et de la laisser entre les mains du Bélier, mais il n'avait guère le choix pour l'instant. Il allait faire ses recherches, mais verrait s'il obéirait ou non à l'Italien, selon ce qu'il dénicherait.

-

– Je ne pensais pas que ton atelier serait si grand, remarqua Deathmask lorsqu'ils y entrèrent.

Mû avait aménagé tout le sous-sol de la tour de Jamir pour en faire une seule pièce de taille plus que respectable. Au centre, un puits se dressait, à proximité d'une forge qui ne semblait pas être alimentée par du bois – il n'y avait ni cheminée, ni fagots. Un peu partout sur des étagères et des tables en roche et bois, des outils de forgeron et d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus étaient éparpillés, au milieu de dessins techniques en langue étrangère et de morceaux d'armures factices. DM devina qu'il s'agissait de mannequins pour la conception des vraies armures. Une pièce secondaire s'étirait au fond de l'atelier, soigneusement verrouillée. Tout ici était fonctionnel, hormis une bibliothèque où s'empilaient des ouvrages à l'air ancien.

Pendant qu'il observait les lieux, Mû alla vers la table la plus grande, près de la forge, où il avait posé les armures qu'on lui avait apportées. Il les examina en formant un triangle avec ses doigts, et sembla en retirer tout un diagnostic précis. Deathmask le regarda faire, se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. Les dommages sur les armures d'argent étaient clairement visibles pourtant. L'Atlante sembla percer ses pensées.

– Les humains normaux ne le voient pas, mais les métaux abîmés ont des micro-fissures, expliqua-t-il en allant choisir parmi de gros pots de fer sur une étagère. C'est dû à l'onde de choc du coup. Si on ne les répare pas, l'armure reste fragilisée et se fendra à la moindre occasion.

Il porta deux des pots sur la table puis alla chercher dans la réserve un sachet bien rempli. DM le suivit pour jeter un œil dans la pièce sombre.

– Tu caches quoi là-dedans ?

– Rien d'intéressant à répéter au Pope.

Mû haussa les épaules et alluma la maigre lampe au plafond. Des dizaines d'armures en forme de totem s'étalaient sur plusieurs étagères, jusqu'au plafond. De taille plus petite que les originales, DM crut d'abord qu'elles étaient en or, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que du bois peint.

– Ce sont des modèles, c'est ça ?

– Oui, les dessins sont pratiques mais ont leurs limites. Il faut bien voir les armures en "vrai" pour mieux les réparer ou les refaire quand elles sont détruites.

Vu la couche de poussière les couvrant, le Cancer devina qu'on ne s'en servait pas très souvent. Il s'amusa à chercher son armure parmi les quatre-vingts huit représentations. Elle était un peu différente de celle qu'il avait gagnée en terrassant son maître. Sans doute modifiait-on sensiblement les protections au cours du temps pour les rendre plus efficaces. D'un regard expérimenté, il parcourut ensuite le reste de la pièce, où il ne semblait y'avoir rien d'autres que d'autres sachets, pendant au mur comme des saucissons. Il consentit alors à quitter la pièce, que Mû referma soigneusement.

– Personne te les volera, tes petites idoles peintes.

– Ce ne sont pas elles qui sont précieuses, mais cela, indiqua le Bélier en montrant le sachet qu'il tenait encore.

– Et c'est… ?

– Tu vas tout retourner ici pour le savoir si je ne te le dis pas de toute façon… Tu vas y mettre dans ton rapport ?

– On verra.

Le Bélier jaugea le Cancer en retroussant ses manches. Il choisit quelques outils et dessins dans un vieil ouvrage, puis s'installa devant l'armure du Lynx.

– Les armures ne sont pas faites de métaux ordinaux. Tu dois t'en douter.

– Bien sûr. Elles ne seraient pas sensibles au cosmos sans ça, ni si résistantes. En plus, je sais que l'or et l'argent sont normalement bien trop lourds et malléables pour qu'on puisse les fondre en armes ou en armures.

– C'est exact, j'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à ça.

– La curiosité est un vilain défaut non ? Je suis un méchant garçon qui n'a jamais écouté les recommandations de ma mère.

– Alors tu vas être satisfait de savoir qu'elles n'ont d'or que le nom. Les armures sont faits d'un alliage très ancien de matériaux rares. Certains d'origine terrestre, d'autres atlante. De l'orichalque, du gammamion, des choses comme ça. Ce sont des choses très précieuses que je n'aimerais pas voir tomber dans de mauvaises mains.

– Et le sachet, c'est quoi ?

– L'ingrédient indispensable pour que les armures vivent. Quand une étoile explose, elle projette ses cendres sur des distances considérables, et très rarement, elles tombent sur Terre. Cette "poussière" d'étoile contient une énorme énergie, quand on sait la traiter.

– En bref, tu la planques parce que si on te prend tes réserves, on n'a plus besoin de toi pour réparer. Intéressant.

– Ce n'est pas si simple, sourit Mû. Mais le reste, c'est mon petit secret. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, s'il te plaît.

Deathmask s'assit sur une chaise et s'accouda à la table pour regarder travailler le Bélier. Celui-ci ne semblait plus voir que l'armure, qu'il réparait avec un art consommé, la saupoudrant de poussières diverses, l'examinant parfois avec son curieux geste de triangle. Le Cancer ne perdait rien de ses gestes, intrigué par ce qu'il voyait. Pour lui, tout cela consistait en un simple travail de forgeron arrosé de poudres bizarres. En quoi fallait-il que ce soit Mû qui agisse, pour que l'armure se répare ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il se concentra sur le visage sans sourcils de l'adolescent à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait donc derrière ces yeux verts sérieux et concentrés ? Mû avait toujours été un peu bizarre, apprenti d'un homme étrange lui aussi que l'on disait Atlante – la seule explication trouvée à son étonnante longévité, bien qu'Athéna n'y était sans doute pas étrangère.

– Mû, pourquoi il n'y a que les gens comme toi qui peuvent réparer ces armures ? demanda-t-il une fois que le Bélier eût fini.

L'adolescent s'épongea le front de sa manche et rangea l'armure d'argent sur une seconde table près de la forge. Il épousseta ses mains, but un peu d'eau au puits, exaspérant DM avec son air détaché.

– Mû, je te cause.

– J'ai entendu. Le Pope doit pourtant déjà le savoir.

– C'est pour ma culture personnelle. Crois-moi, ce que je garde pour le Pope, tu ne le sentiras pas t'échapper.

Les yeux du Cancer étaient sincères, bien que toujours animés de cette lueur de moquerie qui y régnait en permanence. Tout comme il avait pris des renseignements sur Aphrodite auprès de Dohko, il avait appris certaines choses sur Deathmask. Notamment, son goût – bien caché – de la lecture et des découvertes. Sans nul doute, les ruines de Jamir avaient dû attirer son attention, et il voulait profiter de sa mission comme prétexte pour étancher sa curiosité. Qui aurait cru ça d'un assassin à la réputation aussi sanglante que DM, qui passait pour arracher les visages de ses victimes pour les exposer dans son Temple ? Peut-être se trompait-il, mais Mû avait envie de se sentir un peu à l'aise avec ses encombrants invités.

Il se détendit en caressant doucement le métal de l'armure de Cassiopée.

– Tu connais les Atlantes ? demanda-t-il.

-

Aphrodite s'aida de la main pour descendre une pente rocailleuse plutôt instable. De petits cailloux roulèrent sous ses talons. Il glissa jusqu'à la nouvelle portion de sentier sans tomber et frotta ses mains à son pantalon épais. Un peu plus haut, la tour de Jamir émergeait à peine de sa corniche. Il n'avait pas eu envie de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu et le ciel était attirant. Un beau soleil s'était levé, et malgré la température basse et une légère brise, la promenade était agréable.

Les dalles anciennes repérées par DM plus avant affleuraient ici aussi, dégagées par le vent de la terre les couvrant. Le sentier, aujourd'hui abandonné et coupé à de nombreux endroits par des glissements de terrain, avait été autrefois une allée soignée. La pente en était plutôt douce, serpentant sur les flancs des montagnes et se divisant à nouveau en de multiples chemins. Il devait avoir effectivement plusieurs entrées à la terre de Jamir, mais difficiles à pratiquer certainement. Le paysage bouleversé n'était pas des plus aisés à parcourir ; Aphrodite avait lui-même du mal, alors qu'il était un Saint d'Or. Il s'était fixé pour but d'atteindre des ruines situées à la lisière de la vallée encaissée, qui semblaient plus vastes que les autres alentours et constitueraient certainement un bon point d'observation. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire Mû et DM, laissés seuls l'un avec l'autre. Il n'aimait pas jouer les sous-fifres de l'Italien, même si cela lui apportait la solitude et le calme qu'il aimait tant.

Il parcourut encore quelques mètres jusqu'à arriver à un replat terreux. Il avait bien descendu cent mètres de dénivelé à présent et le vent s'était renforcé. Le chemin était de nouveau détruit, sur une grande distance. Il pouvait facilement descendre mais la remontée lui demanderait des talents d'alpinistes inédits. Les ruines qu'il avait repérées étaient encore loin. Un aigle passa près de lui en sifflant, perçant le silence des montagnes de Jamir. Il regarda l'oiseau reprendre de l'altitude, majestueux. S'il était là, c'est qu'il trouvait de la nourriture dans cette région désertique. La vallée lui fournirait peut-être des éléments de réponses.

Il prit son élan et sauta par-dessus la coulée de boue pour poursuivre sa route.

-

Lorsqu'il parvint aux ruines, il dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Toutes les cabrioles à effectuer pour arriver jusqu'ici avaient épuisé sa faible résistance au manque d'oxygène. Aphrodite en profita pour observer les vieilles pierres. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à la roche d'ici, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de marbre grisâtre, noirci par le temps et recouvert par endroits d'une fine couche de lichen. Les ruines, qui s'apparentaient à des fondations, s'élevaient moins haut qu'il ne l'avait pensé en les voyant de la tour de Jamir. Le Saint les estima à peut-être deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, pour la plus haute colonne encore debout. Il reprit son souffle et s'aventura tranquillement à l'intérieur de ce qui avait été peut-être une maison. L'herbe rase et jaune du Tibet poussait entre les dalles fracassées et sur les quelques portions de murs encore assemblées. Le vent ne parvenait pas jusqu'ici, détourné par un pan rocheux plus haut sur le sentier. Cela pouvait constituer un abri de quelques heures intéressant pour quelqu'un venant voir Mû discrètement, mais Aphrodite ne trouva pas trace de camp précaire ou de feu. L'endroit avait l'air de ne pas avoir été touché depuis des siècles, voire plus.

Il se hissa sur le mur le plus haut en s'aidant d'une colonne fissurée. La vallée encaissée n'était qu'à cent mètres de dénivelé environ, toute proche. D'ici, il avait la vue panoramique à laquelle il s'attendait. Il distinguait la rivière et ses entrelacs épars, la végétation curieusement dense à certains endroits, les ruines plus nombreuses et colossales. Depuis la corniche de la tour de Mû, on n'imaginait pas qu'il y ait autant de choses au niveau du sol. Aphrodite frissonna malgré lui. Tout ça lui faisait penser de plus en plus au Sanctuaire. On pouvait deviner le tracé d'anciennes petites routes serpentant entre des constructions dont il ne restait, au mieux, que quelques pierres ou colonnes à demi-cachées par la mousse. Il y avait eu une ville ici, autrefois. Le Saint des Poissons n'avait pas une culture historique très élevée ; tout ce qu'il savait se limitait aux grandes lignes que lui avait enseignées Lucas dans son enfance. Cependant, il était persuadé que les livres ne parlaient pas d'un endroit comme celui-ci. Ce qu'il avait vu du Tibet jusque là était si différent… Il commençait à comprendre la curiosité de Deathmask et son goût d'en savoir plus.

Les Tibétains appelaient cette terre, la "Terre du Diable". Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'effrayant ; il n'en émanait qu'une impression sinistre et triste, avec ces ruines inconnues se dressant dans un paysage aride. L'appellation venait peut-être des anciens habitants… Qui pouvaient être ces gens qui étaient venus s'installer ici, au bout du monde, au point d'en être méprisés par les autres hommes ?

-

– Les Atlantes ? Tu veux parler des mecs qui vivaient sur l'Atlantide et qui ont offensé les dieux ? Ils ont coulé en un jour et une nuit, je crois, réfléchit Deathmask en croisant les bras sur la table.

– C'est bien la légende. Platon l'avait écrite pour faire réfléchir les participants à ses banquets sur leurs comportements. Dans cette forme-ci, la légende est presque totalement fausse.

– Mais comme d'habitude, il y a une part de vérité, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Les Atlantes ont existé, au début de l'ère des dieux. Ils vivaient sur une île appelée Mû, pendant que le dieu Poséidon et ses marinas, eux, forgeaient l'Atlantide, la forteresse divine imprenable. La légende de Platon, est en fait une version de la disparition de ce sanctuaire. Les Atlantes, ou gens de Mû si tu préfères, avaient un mode de vie plutôt rudimentaire, mais leurs arts et sciences avaient atteint un niveau très élevé, parce qu'ils étaient en contact avec les dieux. Ce n'était pas la super-civilisation qu'on imagine. Juste des gens que les dieux aidaient. A cette époque-là, il y avait Athéna, Arès, Poséidon et Hadès qui vivaient dans le monde et s'affrontaient les uns les autres. Bien sûr, les humains en payaient le prix…

– Alors les p'tits pères de Mû ont créé les armures ? Trop philanthropes, les gars…

– Non, c'est Athéna qui leur a fait créer pour ses Saints, à l'époque où elle se battait contre Poséidon.

– Elle avait le dessous et ne voulait pas perdre… Les dieux sont tous des faux-culs, vraiment.

– C'était dans une noble intention, elle ne voulait pas voir ses combattants mourir face aux huit marinas marins.

– Donc, le peuple de Mû pond les quatre-vingts huit armures pour la Déesse de la Paix et de l'Amour, comme on nous le serine à longueur de journée… Quel foutage de gueule, avec ça, elle était sûre de l'emporter.

– On n'a pas à juger de sa moralité. Athéna était différente à l'époque et elle affrontait des adversaires très déterminés et fourbes. Revenons aux armures, veux-tu ?

– Je parie que ce sont des merveilles de technologie, hein ?

– Dans un sens, oui. Leurs composants les rendent réellement _vivantes_. Tu le sais. Elles émettent leur propre cosmos et peuvent même cicatriser, comme nous, pour les petites blessures. Il faut juste leur laisser du temps et du repos, dans leurs urnes. Les Boîtes de Pandore sont faites pour accélérer leur guérison et les nourrir en quelque sorte. Les armures sont des genres d'organismes vivants semblables aux plantes. Simples mais efficaces, avec une pensée et ce qu'on pourrait appeler une conscience.

– Hé ben, je taperai la causette à la mienne à partir de maintenant alors, se moqua le Cancer, s'attirant un regard dur.

– Ce n'est pas drôle. Ça veut dire qu'elles abandonneront le chevalier qu'elles jugeront indignes. Ça t'arrivera peut-être un jour si tu continues à te comporter ainsi.

– Je ne crois pas. Tu mens sur un point, Mû : les armures ne se nourrissent pas que de la Boîte de Pandore. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'amusant avec la mienne : le sang dessus disparaît comme par enchantement, au bout de quelques heures. Avoue, tes ancêtres ont construit en réalité des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain.

Le Bélier soupira un peu en retirant le casque de Cassiopée, puis en prenant délicatement son masque avec une infinie douceur, se noyant dans ses yeux bleus si tristes. Mû la sentait vibrer au fond de lui, faiblement.

– Ç'a été la seule erreur des gens de Mû. Le dernier ingrédient pour créer une armure, c'est effectivement le sang… parce que dans le sang humain, il y a des traces de cosmos. Je ne sais pas les détails, tu sais, c'est juste ce qu'on m'a raconté. Athéna ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi, mais les Atlantes étaient persuadés que les armures ne vivraient que si on leur donnait quelque chose de _vivant_. Pour chaque protection, une vie a été versée… Ces sacrifices ont été nombreux… Cassiopée t'en donnera l'exemple. Elle est blessée depuis longtemps et est faible. Il faudra que je lui donne du sang pour l'empêcher de mourir.

– Que se passe-t-il quand ça arrive ?

– Les armures deviennent lourdes et froides comme de la pierre, expliqua Mû en posant le masque sur la table et en se concentrant sur les parties brisées du plastron. Elles n'ont plus de résistance et sont inutiles. Mais rassure-toi, ça n'arrivera jamais à la tienne ni à celle d'Aphrodite…

Leur regard à tous les deux glissa sur les armures posées contre le mur près de l'entrée, luisantes dans le noir.

– Elles sont en pleine forme… Vous les nourrissez souvent, reprit Mû avec tristesse.

– Ça sera un nouvel argument à donner au Pope quand il choisit quelqu'un pour les missions, alors. Je voudrais pas déplaire à mon petit crabe doré.

– Deathmask, la vie a si peu de valeur à tes yeux ?

– Si on en a la motivation et l'envie, on peut défendre sa peau jusqu'au bout. Mes cibles n'ont jamais ces convictions, je n'y suis pour rien quand même.

– C'est triste que tu penses ainsi. On peut vouloir survivre, et ne pas en avoir la force face à un Saint d'Or, DM.

– Ils n'ont qu'à être plus discrets alors. Crois-moi, mon petit Mû, dans le lot des gens que je tue, y'en a qui le méritent, t'as pas idée. Des vrais salauds comme on n'en voit qu'au cinéma normalement. Moi je purifie le monde, pendant que tu te terres dans ce trou perdu ou en Chine.

– Tu as oublié le principal enseignement d'Athéna alors. Ce n'est pas en tuant qu'on instaure plus de paix ou de justice.

– Mais en le faisant, on calme les ardeurs des troubles-fêtes et on s'assure pas mal de tranquillité, à soi et aux gens humbles. C'est la nouvelle loi du Pope, sourit Deathmask. Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Mû.

-

Aphrodite déambulait dans une construction plus impressionnante que les autres. L'adolescent était parvenu tant bien que mal jusqu'à la vallée, où il s'était désaltéré avec prudence à la rivière. Ces montagnes étaient traîtres ; parce qu'il faisait froid, on ne s'apercevait pas qu'on se déshydratait. Sans oublier sa mission qui était de découvrir de potentiels chemins secondaires, le Poissons explorait une partie de la ville ruinée, le regard perdu sur les vieilles pierres. Il mordillait une rose pour occuper ses mains à quelque chose. L'atmosphère était encore plus lugubre ici.

Ce qu'il explorait avait probablement été un temple. Les murs épais avaient bien résisté au temps et se dressaient presque complets, soutenus par des colonnades que l'on devinait sculptées – mais sans pouvoir dire quel en était le sujet. La rivière, probablement canalisée autrefois, était sortie de son lit et son cours traversait le temple de part en part. Des arbustes et des arbres étranges au feuillage éclatant poussaient grâce à elle en plein cœur de l'ancienne structure, s'enroulant autour des colonnes, perçant les briques assemblées. On s'attendait presque à voir des oiseaux voleter autour de ce petit oasis… mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun animal, aucun autre son que celui du vent qui sifflait lourdement dans la ville désertée. L'impression qu'il en ressortait était étrange, presque comme si les gens d'ici allaient brutalement réapparaître.

Aphrodite n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait beaucoup de cachettes possibles ici pour un guet-apens. Il sortit du temple et observa les montagnes alentours. Les sentiers qu'il devinait sur les flancs de certaines ne semblaient pas ressortir de la terre de Jamir. Le seul accès depuis l'extérieur serait donc celui par lequel il était arrivé… Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui évoqua l'image d'un fort. On voulait se protéger de l'extérieur, en s'enterrant ici.

-

L'atmosphère s'était tendue dans l'atelier de l'alchimiste. Deathmask et Mû se dévisageaient froidement. Leurs conceptions radicalement opposées sur la chevalerie faisaient d'eux des ennemis naturels, et l'évidence venait de leur sauter aux yeux.

– On ne s'entendra jamais, on dirait, sourit Deathmask en se levant. Je comprends mieux que le Pope ne t'ait pas à la bonne… Tu n'es pas dans son optique actuelle d'application de la loi d'Athéna. Mais comme tu es le seul à pouvoir réparer les armures, tu le tiens par les couilles… J'admire l'imbroglio.

– Deathmask, le Grand Pope n'est pas ce qu'il prétend, tenta Mû.

Le Cancer lui jeta un regard peu intéressé.

– C'est un traître, continua le Bélier. Il a pris la place de Sion, au moment où Aioros s'est échappé du Sanctuaire. Vous êtes manipulés depuis ce temps-là, réveille-toi.

– Intéressante théorie, mais vois-tu, moi je ne crois que ce que je vois. Montre-moi tes preuves, Mû. Convaincs-moi, vas-y, je t'écoute, invita le Cancer narquois.

– Son attitude a radicalement changé… Il a créé la Chimère, une escouade d'assassins…

– Apprends que les gens changent, comme les temps. Il y a toujours eu des assassins au Sanctuaire, envoyés pour faire taire les dissidences ou défendre la soi-disante Justice. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Milo, Princesse, Shura et moi, on a été choisis parce qu'on est les meilleurs, les plus doués pour ce genre de travail qui nécessite des hommes de confiance. Nous sommes des professionnels, comme toi tu l'es avec tes petits outils. Qui veut la paix, prépare la guerre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– DM, il vous utilise pour asseoir _son_ pouvoir, pas celui d'Athéna !

– Vraiment ? Tu peux le prouver ?

– Eh bien… je…

Mû hésita, cherchant des preuves que le Cancer ne pourrait pas mettre à terre. Il _sentait_ la traîtrise du Pope à qui il avait fait face avant sa fuite. Il _savait_ qu'il avait tué Sion pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas le _prouver_ concrètement, à moins d'aller au Sanctuaire lui arracher son masque ou retrouver le corps de Sion. Et ça, il en était incapable.

DM le dévisageait, un sourire de victoire sur le visage. Mû détesta ça.

– Trouve un truc solide, si tu veux convaincre un jour qui que ce soit, petite bête à cornes. C'est bien joli de balancer des affirmations, mais si tu ne peux pas les soutenir, ça reste du vent. Je sais pas ce que la Balance t'a dit, mais même si tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il est devenu, le Grand Pope est toujours le Grand Pope pour moi et tous les autres.

– Tu ne t'interroges même pas sur lui…

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il me plaît bien avec ses ordres tordus, sauf quand il me fait faire du baby-sitting. Si j'étais toi, Mû, je la fermerais, tant que je peux rien prouver. Sinon, tu crèveras comme Aioros, à un moment ou à un autre… ou alors le Pope trouvera ce que tu caches ici…

Le Cancer plongea son regard nuit dans les yeux de Mû, y lisant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

– Enfin, finissons avec les armures déjà. Ça sera un truc chiant en moins.

– Tu es… Non, rien, soupira Mû.

Pour trouver les preuves de la duperie du Pope, Mû se doutait bien qu'il devrait se rendre au Sanctuaire. Mais y aller maintenant, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le courage lui manquait. Maître Sion lui disait souvent qu'un Saint ne connaissait pas la peur. _Je ne dois pas en être un alors_.

Il s'ouvrit légèrement les veines et laissa un peu de sang tomber sur l'armure de Cassiopée. Le liquide vermeil glissait lentement sur le métal poli, s'infiltrant à travers les fissures qui le parcouraient. Le Bélier posa ensuite la paume gauche sur son poignet et appela son cosmos. La plaie se referma rapidement.

– Du sang de Chevalier d'Or pour une armure d'argent, quel gâchis, soupira DM.

– Je n'en ai pas d'autres sous la main. Sans ça, Cassiopée s'éteindra. Il faut maintenant lui laisser le temps de se nourrir, je la finirai demain. Quant à elle…

Il regarda l'armure noire.

– … Je dois étudier ce qu'en disent mes livres.

– Tu dois bien te douter ce qu'elle est pourtant, tu avais soigneusement éludé la question hier.

– J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs. Je pensais qu'elles n'étaient pas fondées… Mon maître me disait que des alchimistes de Mû s'étaient rebellés contre Athéna et fabriqués des armures, qui étaient maudites… On dirait que celle-ci en est une. Elle vibre d'une curieuse façon…

– Les gens de ton peuple n'étaient pas si cons que ça alors. Ils ont laissé un amusant jouet derrière eux. Le Pope devrait la garder au lieu de vouloir la détruire… un traître comme lui en aurait l'utilité, plaisanta-t-il.

– Tu n'es pas drôle, DM.

– Je ne cherchais pas à l'être.

Le Cancer se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, les mains dans les poches. Il avait vraisemblablement vu tout ce qui l'intéressait.

– Bon, puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Je commence à devenir claustrophobe dans cette pièce sans fenêtres. Au fait Mû, faudra que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tes ancêtres sont venus se terrer ici. Les dieux s'étaient soudain détournés d'eux, une fois les armures obtenues, c'est ça ?

– Non. Leur terre a été détruite, simplement. Ils ont trouvé refuge ici, à l'époque, c'était moins désertique.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

– Ils se sont auto-détruits, en s'isolant des humains qui ne les aimaient pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Mmm Un peuple de dégénérés fanatiques qui va à sa propre perte… J'aime l'ironie de la chose. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas être trop fidèle aux dieux. Ça empêche de réfléchir.

– Tu ne devrais pas blasphémer.

– Et qui va le répéter au Grand Pope ? Toi ?

Le Cancer partit à rire.

Mû l'appréciait de moins en moins. Derrière son insouciance et son arrogance, l'Italien était bien plus perspicace qu'il ne le montrait. Il n'avait pas de camp bien défini, il prenait ce qui l'intéressait du Pope et de ses intérêts personnels. A croire que pour lui, Athéna, la Guerre Sainte qui se rapprochait, la chevalerie, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Le Bélier soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien avec lui. Il était trop têtu. Il saisit le masque de Cassiopée. Restait alors Aphrodite… L'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise semblait très méfiant mais s'il arrivait à lui parler sans que DM intervienne, peut-être que lui, il se laisserait convaincre de lutter contre le Pope imposteur. Le Bélier sentait son cosmos se déplacer à l'extérieur. La terre de ses ancêtres était un puissant amplificateur de ses pouvoirs mentaux. Les gens de Mû ne l'avaient pas choisie par hasard : un fort confluent d'énergies magnétiques aux noms qu'il n'avait jamais retenus s'épanouissait ici. Il pouvait sentir les cosmos approcher de loin, comme s'il les voyait avec un œil intérieur. Celui de Deathmask restait dans la tour lui.

Sa seule occasion de parler au Poissons était maintenant. Il fallait prendre le risque de laisser Kiki aux côtés du Cancer… Le Bélier hésita un bon moment, et prit sa décision lorsqu'il sentit que DM s'éloignait de la tour lui aussi. Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du repas du bambin, et en gardant dans un coin de sa tête le minuscule cosmos qu'il émettait, il pourrait peut-être le surveiller à distance. Kiki se tenait tranquille pour l'instant, il devait s'amuser avec ses jouets comme à son habitude. _Continue à rester sage, Kiki, je t'en prie. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, nos invités seront repartis dans deux jours._ Il se concentra une dernière fois sur le cosmos d'Aphrodite, visualisa la topographie du paysage, et se téléporta aussi près de lui qu'il put.

-

Aphrodite s'assit sur une pierre à l'intérieur des vastes ruines pour se reposer. Le soleil commençait à taper fort, et la seule protection des environs était cette ancienne construction. Le Poissons n'avait plus grand chose à voir ici, sa conviction était fondée qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres entrées de Jamir. Après avoir repris son souffle, il remonterait à la tour de Mû voir si DM avait appris des choses intéressantes de son côté. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de suivre ses consignes. Si l'Italien voulait prospecter, il le ferait lui-même désormais.

Il sentit un cosmos apparaître près de lui.

– C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mû en entrant dans les ruines par une brèche du mur. Il contemplait les colonnes s'élevant pour soutenir un toit fantôme : C'était un temple dédié à Athéna, je crois. Grâce à leurs connaissances, mes ancêtres avaient réussi à faire prospérer une véritable petite forêt ici…

Le Bélier passa la main sur l'un des arbustes qui croissaient au bord de la rivière.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

– Mais tu l'as pensé fort, Aphrodite.

Au regard farouche et la brusque poussée de cosmos froid de son vis-à-vis, Mû le rassura :

– Je plaisante, je n'ai pas lu tes pensées.

– Tu as le même humour douteux que Deathmask…

– Peut-être… On doit aimer surprendre les gens tous les deux.

Le Bélier s'adossa au mur, à côté d'Aphrodite qui eut un recul instinctif. Le silence les entoura, avant que la voix douce du Poissons ne reprenne :

– Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

– J'ai fini les réparations pour aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec DM alors je venais voir comment ça se passait de ton côté.

– Il t'a envoyé sur les roses… Tu viens tenter ta chance avec moi, c'est plutôt ça.

– Ne sois pas paranoïaque, je m'inquiétais vraiment. Cet endroit est traître.

– Ce sont pourtant tes ancêtres qui l'ont conçu, comme tu le disais.

– Je ne connais pas tous les mécanismes de défense qui y sont cachés.

– Dis-moi, Mû, contre qui se battaient-ils ?

– Pardon ?

Le Poissons tourna son regard azur vers Mû. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'un vide froid qui fit frissonner involontairement le Tibétain. Un fauve avait le même abysse dans son regard.

– Jamir est une forteresse, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Aphrodite.

– C'est vrai. La seule entrée, c'est celle par laquelle vous êtes arrivés hier. Leurs ennemis, c'était les humains et les autres Atlantes. Ce qui est différent ne plaît pas aux hommes.

– Pourquoi t'enterrer ici ? Maintenant, nous savons comment t'atteindre, il ne sera pas difficile d'envoyer d'autres hommes pour te tuer.

– Mais le Sanctuaire le fera-t-il ? sourit Mû, bien que mal à l'aise.

– C'est vrai qu'il y a les armures…

Aphrodite sembla se plonger dans une réflexion intérieure, comme si cette constatation effaçait la présence de Mû et ce qui s'était dit avant. Mû en profita pour l'observer. Il avait du mal à saisir cet adolescent versatile qui changeait de conversation comme de chemise. Néanmoins, il devina ce qui occupait les pensées du Suédois à cet instant.

– Cassiopée sera réparée demain. Ce ne sont pas des dommages trop importants, tu l'as apportée juste à temps.

Comme il l'avait pensé, un œil intéressé se tourna de nouveau vers lui, bien que le Poissons resta muet. Peut-être imaginait-il que son attitude finirait par faire fuir le Bélier, mais c'était mal connaître le jeune Atlante.

– DM disait que c'était l'armure de ton maître ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Il est mort. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

– Vraiment ?… Est-ce le Grand Pope qui l'a fait tuer ?

Il nota le bref frisson d'Aphrodite, sans savoir s'il était dû à sa remarque ou au froid. L'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise se tourna vers lui, avec dans les yeux une méfiance contenue.

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

– J'ai raison alors. Pourquoi obéir à cet homme ? Tu sais qu'il est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu ne peux rien contre lui. C'est le Grand Pope.

– C'est un homme, on peut toujours le renverser…

– Non, c'est pas un homme, c'est…

Aphrodite s'interrompit, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Mû ne pouvait pas savoir. Le vrai assassin de Lucas n'était pas Saga, c'était lui. Par son égoïsme, sa lâcheté… Saga le lui avait montré. Il était la Justice, dans ce qu'elle avait de plus cruel. Une main douce sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se dégagea fermement. Le Bélier avait une curieuse expression sur le visage. Il regardait à-travers lui, avec une infinie tristesse qui déstabilisa Aphrodite.

– Aphrodite, à qui est destinée cette colère en toi ?

– Ne lis pas mes pensées.

– Tes sentiments me viennent tous seuls… Tu hais le Pope, cet imposteur pourtant… J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait précisément mais… Je ressens ta colère, ta douleur en ce moment… Pourquoi tu continues à le servir ?

Le Poissons se recula, pour tenter de couper ce lien invisible formé entre lui et le Bélier. Son expression fermée n'augurait rien de bon. Une rose rouge se matérialisa dans sa main gauche, qu'il mordilla nerveusement. Mû était trop perspicace. Il n'aimait pas cela, il risquait de _trop_ en voir… A moins que ce ne soit qu'une tactique de plus pour le piéger.

– Arrête ton numéro, Mû, prévint-il durement. Je ne serai pas un traître comme toi.

– Aphrodite, je suis sincère… DM ne m'écoute pas, il veut des preuves de ce que je dis et je n'en ai pas. Mais toi… Toi, tu en as, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que le Pope n'est pas ce qu'il prétend.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change que ça ne soit plus Sion ? Il reste celui qui nous domine.

– Si on s'associe, on peut le faire chuter. Un Grand Pope ne doit penser qu'à la Justice et à Athéna. Cet imposteur ne pense qu'à lui, c'est pour ça qu'il vous fait tuer des rebelles en majorité. Des rebelles à _son pouvoir_ et non pas à Athéna.

– Mû, tu ne sais rien. C'est facile pour toi qui te planques ici, au bout du monde…

Le Poissons se détourna, agacé. Il n'avait plus envie d'écouter le Bélier et ses grandes idées héroïques. Il était si déconnecté de la réalité du Sanctuaire. Il ne soupçonnait même pas l'étendue de la puissance sans borne de Saga. S'opposer à lui, c'était de la folie. Ses _illusions_ le rendaient intouchables. Et puis…

Il repensa à Cortez et ses attentats, à Desdérone et ses apprentis sacrifiés, à tous les autres qui avaient commis des crimes ou en _auraient_ commis s'il n'était pas intervenu. La Justice était aveugle. Saga était certainement Son monstre, et la Chimère, Son instrument. Il voulait y croire si fort.

– Aphrodite ! appela Mû en le voyant s'éloigner.

– Mû, ne reviens pas au Sanctuaire. Tu y seras tué si tu restes si _faible_.

Il sortit des ruines sans répondre à un nouvel appel du Bélier.

Mû soupira en sentant le cosmos froid du Scandinave retourner vers la tour. DM et Aphrodite étaient aussi bouchés l'un que l'autre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le Cancer, sa motivation principale semblait être l'intérêt personnel. Pour le Poissons, Mû était plus partagé. La haine qu'il avait vue en lui était bouillonnante, presque étouffante. A cause de son maître tué ? Le Bélier se doutait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un assassinat "politique" commandité par le faux Pope. Il se souvenait très peu de sa vie au Sanctuaire, il n'en conservait que des flashs. Aldébaran, Shaka, Camus, Sion lui apparaissaient clairement mais ce qu'il y avait autour était flou. Il n'aurait pas pu dire si le Chevalier de Cassiopée était un rebelle né, ou s'il avait juste été un pion de plus pour l'imposteur… Dans ce cas, la vraie cible aurait été Aphrodite, mais pourquoi faire ? Malgré ses apparences froides et calmes, il était une boule de nerfs, une bombe à retardement qui exploserait un jour ou l'autre. Trop de colère s'accumulait en lui.

L'Atlante ne savait pas à qui elle était destinée au juste mais il eut une intuition. Aphrodite avait peut-être découvert l'imposture du Pope et celui-ci avait tué son maître en vengeance. Alors, il lui obéissait par peur, tout simplement. La même peur qui l'avait paralysé plusieurs années, et qui aujourd'hui encore, le retenait loin de la Grèce… Explication romanesque, évidemment, mais il n'avait rien d'autre pour comprendre l'attitude si étrange du Poissons.

Mû fit quelques pas dans le temple en ruines, contemplant les rayons lumineux qui filtrait à travers le feuillage du plus grand des arbres qui poussaient là. C'était vrai, il était trop loin du Sanctuaire pour arriver à jauger la situation. Les autres chevaliers étaient sans doute dans l'un des cas qu'il venait de voir : ignorance de la traîtrise, au courant mais pas intéressé, ou au courant mais trop effrayé pour agir. Il allait devoir être méfiant et réfléchi. La Chimère n'en avait pas après lui _cette fois-ci_, mais après leur rapport au Pope, la situation pourrait changer et devenir périlleuse… Dohko lui avait dit d'avoir du recul. Judicieux conse…

Son souffle se coupa. La lueur du cosmos de Kiki dans sa tête venait de disparaître brutalement. La flamme de celui de DM brûlait à sa place.

– _Kiki_, murmura-t-il en se téléportant vers la tour de Jamir.

Quelle erreur avait-il fait de le laisser seul !

-

Le palais était silencieux. Mû s'avançait vers la chambre de Kiki, anxieux d'y sentir la présence du Cancer toujours plus lumineuse et forte. Il s'était téléporté dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier son soupçon… et hélas, il avait eu confirmation : la trappe d'accès aux étages était ouverte et son maigre escalier, baissé. Occupé à discuter avec Aphrodite, le Bélier avait perdu de vue la surveillance d'un DM bien trop curieux. Cela avait laissé toute latitude à l'Italien pour fouiner à son aise dans la tour. Mû prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre du bambin. Il tentait de se préparer à un spectacle sanglant à l'intérieur. Dohko lui avait parlé de la réputation de cet être sanguinaire qui n'hésitait pas à massacrer femmes et enfants durant ses missions. Le Lion de la Chimère se plaisait à semer la terreur.

Le Cancer lui tournait le dos, penché sur le lit du bambin. La fenêtre qui lui faisait face le nimbait d'une lumière vive, qui parut sordide à Mû. La chambre était dans le même état que celui où il l'avait laissée. Les quelques jouets de Kiki s'éparpillaient au sol, au milieu de tapis de jeux divers et de peluches au sourire figé. Tous étaient des cadeaux de Dohko et de villageois de Languishan qui aimaient bien le petit gamin aux cheveux lavande qui leur rendait service. Etant en fuite, le Chevalier du Bélier recevait une prime du Sanctuaire plus que réduite, juste de quoi vivre. Le Grand Pope désirait certainement l'asphyxier ainsi et le contraindre à revenir, mais c'était sous-estimer les trésors de débrouillardises que déployait Mû.

Il traversa la pièce, inquiet de ne toujours pas sentir le cosmos de Kiki. Et si la mission des deux assassins avait été en fait de s'en prendre à l'enfant ?

– J'adore les enfants, commença DM sur un ton qui laissait sentir son sourire. Ils sont si petits et fragiles… C'est bien pour les tuer, ça facilite les choses. Leur seul défaut, c'est d'être vraiment trop salissant. Ils se débattent tellement qu'ils foutent du sang partout. Remarque, ce n'est pas mon armure qui s'en plaindrait, hein ?

– Deathmask, où est Kiki ? demanda calmement Mû, les poings serrés.

– "Kiki" ? C'est le nom de ton petit trésor ? Ridicule comme lui…

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te demande où il est !

– Ça dépend ça ; quel morceau tu voudrais récupérer ? Je te préviens, moi je garde les têtes, rit le Cancer en se tournant.

– Espèce de sale…!

Le Bélier leva le poing. Il l'abaissa aussitôt en voyant ce que tenait DM contre lui.

Chaudement emmailloté dans ses langes, Kiki dormait en suçant son pouce, recroquevillé contre l'adolescent. Son souffle était profond et régulier, arrachant à Mû un soupir de soulagement. Il avait oublié cette règle pourtant fondamentale : le cosmos d'une personne disparaît à sa mort… ou dans son sommeil.

– Si tu me cognes, tu vas réveiller le chérubin.

– Garde ton ironie, tu veux, reprocha Mû en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant. J'ai cru que…

– … Que je l'avais décalqué ? Les rouquins ne sont pas assortis à mon intérieur. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai hésité, il chouinait tellement que je l'aurais bien calmé de manière expéditive. En plus, ça t'aurait rendu service.

– Je ne te demande pas tes conseils, Deathmask.

Kiki ouvrit un œil paresseux et sourit au visage de son tuteur, avant de se rendormir. Mû le recoucha avec une infinie douceur, le bordant affectueusement sous le regard amusé de DM. Celui-ci s'alluma une cigarette.

– Si j'étais toi, je protègerais mieux mon trésor. Il est facile à trouver. Le Pope serait ravi d'apprendre que tu caches ce petit bout.

– Mais tu ne lui diras rien, sinon, je te garantis que tu ne vivras pas assez vieux pour mourir d'un cancer.

– Ah ah ah ah Tu montres les crocs, ça y'est ? C'est ton rejeton ou quoi ?

– Non, ce n'est pas mon fils, mais je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, toi et le Sanctuaire y compris.

Le regard décidé du Bélier fit rire une nouvelle fois le Cancer, d'un rire sans chaleur. Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et s'amusa à faire des ronds de fumée.

– Et que comptes-tu faire, à toi tout seul ? Tu n'as déjà rien pu faire avec seulement deux chevaliers dans tes pattes.

– Je suis capable de le protéger, je n'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour rien, c'est tout.

– Bien sûr, tu dis ça… Mais dis-moi, tu comptes en faire quoi ? Il a un cosmos déjà à son âge, c'est rare. Il va vite intéresser les envoyés du Pope qui recrutent les apprentis un peu partout sur cette belle planète. Ils le trouveront et tu lui diras bye-bye en agitant un mouchoir blanc. A moins qu'on te l'étripes pour te faire revenir à la maison.

– Pas si le Pope est sous le coup d'un marché.

– Laisse-moi deviner : tu répares les armures, s'il te laisse le morpion ?

– Et s'il est reconnu comme mon apprenti.

– Rien que ça ! Tu ne doutes de rien. Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il soit pour l'armure du Bélier, celui-là.

– Ce n'est pas un obstacle.

– Tu penses vraiment que le Pope va accepter ?

– Il n'aura pas le choix, j'ai les cartes en main. Rien ne m'oblige à réparer les armures qu'il m'envoie, ou à les réparer _correctement_.

– Oh si, il pourra t'y obliger facilement…

Le Cancer s'approcha de Kiki et passa une main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il la glissa jusqu'au cou de l'enfant qu'il entoura presque complètement.

– Tu vois, il suffit que je serre, et sans forcer, je lui pète les cervicales à ton bout de chou. Ou alors, je le soulève et je lui distends la colonne vertébrale. Ou bien je le secoue et j'écrase son si jeune et fragile cerveau contre sa boîte crânienne. Ou encore, je lui fais goûter à ma jolie clope et je me régale du parfum de la chair brûlée…

Le Cancer joua à approcher l'extrémité de la cigarette du bras nu du poupon. Mû l'éloigna d'un geste de la main. La cigarette tomba au sol alors que DM souriait au Bélier furieux.

– Tu vois, il y a plein de façons pour t'obliger à faire ce qu'on veut… Si j'en avais envie, je bousillerais ton chérubin et tu ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher, tout chevalier ou Atlante que tu es. Je pourrais te faire faire ce que je veux, en échange de la garantie que sa tête reste solidaire de son corps.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis la main de l'Italien quitta le cou frêle du petit. Il écrasa la cigarette tombée au sol.

– Je sais les risques que je prends, Deathmask, mais tu sais que je ne pourrais pas garder l'existence de Kiki secrète bien longtemps.

– Surtout en arrêtant pas de bouger comme tu le fais. Ça met la puce à l'oreille. On attire moins l'attention en restant sagement chez soi, ça évite que les voisins aient envie de mettre le nez dans ses affaires et que des indésirables viennent piquer des choses...

– Que veux-tu dire au juste ? De me faire oublier en restant à Jamir ? Le Pope ne se satisferait pas de ça.

– Va savoir. Moi, je t'ai rien dit.

Le Cancer s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et s'en alla vers la porte.

– Mais je mettrai volontiers dans mon rapport que tu resteras à portée de voix si on te laisse avoir un apprenti que tu as remarqué dans le coin. Tu cesseras obligatoirement toute activité suspecte avec les rapports à envoyer au Sanctuaire pour suivre ses progrès et la charge de boulot te fera rester à Jamir en permanence, où on te joindra facilement…Et comme tu as déjà beaucoup de boulot, tu me laisses faire la commission à ta place.

Mû décryptait l'idée du Cancer, qui rejoignait la sienne. Le marché semblait tourner en faveur du Pope, puisqu'il le surveillerait beaucoup plus facilement. Il serait même sans doute poussé à retourner au Sanctuaire avec son apprenti parfois, pour que le Pope apprécie ses progrès. Se mettre une telle laisse au cou était dangereux… mais d'un autre côté, il serait toujours difficile d'accès à Jamir et aurait une relative tranquillité si le Pope endormait sa méfiance à son égard. Mû avait pensé en premier lieu poser un ultimatum au Pope, pour dominer plus complètement le rapport de force entre eux. La solution de DM le menait à s'avilir au maître du Sanctuaire. Il n'appréciait guère cela, mais pour Kiki, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il joue le jeu de l'exilé repenti.

– DM, pourquoi comptes-tu m'aider dans cette affaire ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner, au contraire. Si le Pope découvre que tu me donnes un coup de main comme ça, tu pourrais être considéré comme un traître.

– Et comment le découvrirait-il ? Je suis son dévoué Lion qui ne l'a jamais déçu.

– Te connaissant, il y a plus que le plaisir de lui faire un petit dans le dos qui te motive.

– Tu ne me connais pas, Mû.

DM s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et tira quelques bouffées sur sa cigarette.

– Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec la Princesse ? Il t'a bien envoyé chier ?

– Disons qu'il a son caractère.

– C'est une fichue tête de mule. Il a écouté tes doléances ?

– Pourquoi veux-tu tellement savoir ?

– Curiosité. Je vais aller m'assurer qu'il s'est pas égaré je-ne-sais-où, annonça l'Italien en remettant les mains dans ses poches. Au fait, Mû, la prochaine fois que tu fais pression sur l'élément faible… Je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

– Le Pope te fait surveiller Aphrodite, c'est ça ?

Le Cancer lui envoya un sourire difficile à interpréter et haussa les épaules, disparaissant dans la pénombre du couloir.

Mû reporta son attention sur Kiki. Il enviait un peu le chérubin de dormir si profondément, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Cela lui rappelait le temps où Sion était encore là, et où tout était simple.

-

Le reste de la journée fut silencieuse. Deathmask se promena un peu partout dans la tour pour se distraire et mettre le Bélier un peu plus sous tension, mais ne trouva rien de vraiment compromettant. Aphrodite quant à lui, ne revient qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Il avait été obligé d'effectuer un large détour pour rejoindre la corniche où s'élevait la demeure de Mû. Il en avait profité pour admirer le paysage de Jamir qu'il commençait à apprécier, même si déjà, le Sanctuaire lui manquait. Enfin, pas tout le Sanctuaire, seulement son Temple. Il n'aimait pas être coincé ici entre un Italien qu'il détestait et un Tibétain étrange qui l'agaçait. Il ne goûtait pas plus l'idée de devoir affronter encore une fois le Grand Pope. Plus vite il rentrerait, plus vite il passerait l'épreuve du face à face et en serait débarrassé.

Mû disparut dans son atelier sitôt ses deux invités rentrés au bercail. Il continuait à les garder en tête pour les surveiller – ce qui était plus facile quand ils restaient au même endroit – tout en commençant son étude de l'armure noire. Seul l'un des vieux livres traduits de parchemins atlantes qu'il possédait, évoquait le moyen de la détruire. A ce que comprit le Bélier, ces armures avaient été produites par les mêmes artisans que ceux ayant créé les armures d'Athéna. Leur couleur noire venait d'une malédiction lancée par la déesse. Le peuple de Mû avait conçu ces protections dans un but obscur et en les imprégnant d'une grande quantité de sang humain pour compenser leurs défauts. Outragée, Athéna les avait jugées hérétiques et cloîtrées au fin fond des terres atlantes, pour qu'elles ne soient jamais utilisées. Noircies par la colère de la déesse, ces armures étaient devenues telles des vampires : elles pouvaient être portées par ceux ressentant de la haine, du désespoir, de l'orgueil, mais sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs porteurs se voyaient peu à peu dévorés par les protections. Elles absorbaient la vie et l'esprit de ceux qu'elles aidaient.

On les avait oubliées au fil du temps… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les redécouvre visiblement. Mû passa la main sur l'armure noire et frissonna. Elle était froide comme de la glace, bien que "vivante". On aurait dit un serpent. Pourquoi les dieux n'avaient-ils pas détruit ces armures maudites ? Athéna avait laissé aux humains une bien dangereuse arme entre les mains. Le jeune adolescent regarda Cassiopée et compara mentalement les deux armures. La couleur n'expliquait pas le malaise qu'on ressentait à voir la protection hérétique. Cassiopée figurait la reine céleste qui avait défié les dieux ; parcourue de filets de sang qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement absorbés, elle était austère, volontiers inquiétante avec son regard vide. Et pourtant, elle paraissait plus rassurante que sa consœur sombre, qui était la copie d'une innocente armure de bronze – celle de la licorne a priori, mais dépourvue de casque. Peut-être la légende ne mentionnait-elle pas toute la vérité sur les armures noires et leur vraie nature… Peut-être étaient-elles la création de ceux qui avaient produits les Ecailles marines des Généraux de Poséidon, ou pire encore, les terribles Surplis d'Hadès…

Mais Mû n'était pas là pour comprendre. Même s'il était intrigué, il désirait avant tout se débarrasser de cette _chose_ menaçante. Il la plaça dans la forge atlante qu'il possédait en l'aspergeant d'une décoction étrange et malodorante, dont il avait trouvé la recette dans le livre traitant de la légende des armures noires. Il s'agissait de reproduire une partie du processus de création de l'armure, de sorte qu'elle se fragilise et se désassemble d'elle-même. Car, à la différence des armures sacrées, ces armures noires ne ressuscitaient pas. Le savoir atlante en viendrait à bout. Il suffisait de laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Le Bélier adressa un dernier regard à la protection et enclencha la machine, qui produisit une douce chaleur.

Il se concentra ensuite sur Cassiopée qui, entre-temps, avait fini d'absorber le liquide sanglant. Alors qu'il la réparait avec précaution, il sentit Aphrodite le rejoindre. Sans un mot, le Poissons s'assit à la table où Mû procédait et le regarda faire. Il voulait certainement s'assurer que le Bélier s'occupe correctement de la précieuse armure de feu son maître. Mû laissa passer quelques minutes de silence avant de souffler doucement :

– Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

Haussement d'épaules du Poissons. Il n'avait pas envie de parler visiblement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Cassiopée.

– Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un maître auquel on est attaché, Aphrodite…

Le regard du Suédois changea de centre d'intérêt. Méfiance extrême. Mû lui sourit un peu tristement. Ils étaient partis sur un mauvais pied tous les deux.

– Je sais ce que c'est, répéta-t-il, alors je vais réparer de tout mon cœur cette armure. Rassure-toi.

Aphrodite sembla jauger la crédibilité du Bélier et ne trouva que de la sincérité.

– Fais ce que tu as à faire, répondit-il simplement, en regardant le reste de l'atelier.

Mû sentit son vis à vis se détendre. En ne surveillant plus Cassiopée, lui accordait-il un peu de sa confiance ? Il se plut à le penser. Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots de tout l'après-midi.

-

Le réveil du lendemain matin ressembla à celui de la veille, à la différence que Mû éveilla les deux Saints en même temps. Les armures étaient réparées et l'armure noire, en train de mourir, aussi leur mission ici était-elle terminée. Le Bélier les abandonna pour s'occuper de Kiki qui réclamait son repas.

Deathmask but un peu de café.

– On va enfin retourner à la civilisation, c'est pas trop tôt. Mû ne sait pas faire le café.

– N'en bois pas si tu n'aimes pas ça, souffla Aphrodite.

– Trèves de bavardage. Que vas-tu dire au Pope ?

– Ce que je sais. Jamir n'a qu'un chemin d'accès et Mû n'est pas dangereux, malgré ses idées.

– Bon. Et pour le pilon ?

– Que veux-tu que j'invente au juste ?

– Tu diras que le Bélier veut en faire son apprenti, mais en marchant sous la main du Pope. Il n'éveillera pas les soupçons comme ça.

– Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à faire ça. Si Mû veut tenir tête au Sanctuaire, il n'a qu'à assumer. Il sait les risques qu'il prend.

– Ouais mais moi, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires, alors tu fais ce que je te dis. C'est toujours utile d'avoir une dette avec l'Atlante, et puis, il est mignon avec son petit chérubin.

– Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser attendrir, DM.

– Non, c'est vrai, mais tu sais… Ça serait ennuyeux si tout le monde était du côté du Pope. Il faut des abrutis comme Mû pour rendre la vie du Sanctuaire plus marrante, et je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, il nous filera une super animation.

Le Cancer sourit en allumant une cigarette. Le Poissons était perplexe. Deathmask savait-il pour le Pope? Savait-il qui il était vraiment ? Mû avait dû lui parler de ses doutes à lui aussi… Etait-ce pour ça que l'Italien l'aidait maintenant ?

– DM… est-ce que Mû t'a parlé ? Du Pope ?

– Ça se pourrait. Ça te dérange ?

Le regard étrangement lumineux du Cancer alerta Aphrodite. La question n'était pas innocente. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez l'Italien : lorsqu'il l'observait, avant sa première mission.

– Non. Il pense ce qu'il veut, mentit le Poissons. Mais ça lui vaudra des ennuis.

– On va faire en sorte que les problèmes ne lui arrivent pas trop tôt. On va s'en tenir à _ma_ version du rapport, et s'il te prend l'idée de faire cavalier seul, je t'enfonce la mâchoire dans la boîte crânienne, Crevette.

– Tu ne me fais pas peur, prévint Aphrodite en faisant apparaître une rose. Il frotta doucement les pétales soyeux à ses lèvres : Et tu le sais bien… Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur.

– Il n'y a pas que moi que tu devrais craindre, Princesse. Je peux te faire avoir d'énormes problèmes. Tu oublies que tu danses dans la paume de Dieu…

– … Le Pope t'a demandé de me surveiller encore ?

DM lui répondit par un sourire narquois puis tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Aphrodite sentit son cœur être serré par une main froide. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait… Il se tenait tranquille et avait exécuté correctement les rares missions que lui avait données le Grand Pope durant cette année… _Shaka a été envoyé en Inde…_ Autrefois aussi, il avait été envoyé loin de lui… et ensuite… _la douleur_…

– Eh, vire pas au blanc, Princesse. T'es _clean_ sur ce coup-là, alors relaxe.

Il devait imaginer des choses… Imaginer des liens là où il n'y en avait pas… Aphrodite serra plus fort la tige de sa rose, sentant les épines entrer un peu dans sa paume et ses doigts. La douleur l'aidait à se calmer. _Rien_ de mauvais ne l'attendait au Sanctuaire, non.

DM se leva.

– Je vais me balader, t'éloigne pas. On se barre quand je reviens, décréta-t-il.

Il sourit à l'absence de réponses. Il ignorait pourquoi le Pope l'avait fait surveiller le Poissons. Celui-ci n'était pas différent d'autrefois et n'avait pas l'air d'être un rebelle en devenir, au contraire. Il suivait les ordres comme un petit chien, avec son indifférence légendaire et sa voix douce. Le Cancer regarda un instant le visage de poupée du Suédois. On l'aurait cru fait de porcelaine. Facile à briser. Il suffisait de le priver de ses roses et de le coincer dans un coin pour qu'il soit complètement désarmé. Sa force de chevalier se concentrait dans ses fleurs, ses poisons et sa vitesse. Sans eux, il n'était qu'un bébé. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu obtenir son armure d'or… quoiqu'il n'avait pas eu à se battre…

Le Cancer sourit au souvenir. Le Poissons avait déployé un cosmos incroyable un bref instant ce jour-là. Il avait du potentiel. Il ne devait pas trop le sous-estimer. C'était peut-être la vraie arme d'Aphrodite, et ce dont se méfiait le Pope. La Princesse lui réservait elle aussi des surprises, on dirait. Mais DM ne voulait pas être sous le coup d'un ordre pour s'en assurer. La vie au Sanctuaire serait si ennuyeuse si on lui enlevait son jouet préféré.

En sortant de la tour grâce à la trappe cachée que leur avait montrée Mû, il croisa le Bélier qui faisait prendre un peu l'air à Kiki. Bien réveillé, le gamin ne craignait guère le froid, couvert comme il l'était. Il jouait avec un papillon arrivé là par miracle.

– Les armures sont prêtes ?

– Oui, je les ai rangées dans leurs urnes. Vous repartez aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Le voyage à la campagne, ça va bien cinq minutes. Je transmettrai tes amitiés au Pope comme convenu.

– Et en échange, que veux-tu au juste ?

– Continue ta vie. La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, ça ne sera pas aussi amical que maintenant. Alors toi et ton trésor, devenez costauds. Ça ne sera pas drôle de vous tuer sinon.

– Nous verrons cela, répliqua le Bélier en prenant Kiki dans ses bras. Le Sanctuaire est corrompu, peut-être ne vivras-tu pas assez longtemps pour le croire…

Le Cancer partit à rire en écrasant son mégot.

– Tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant là-bas ? demanda-t-il. C'est que c'est le royaume des aveugles, continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Et au royaume des aveugle, c'est le borgne qui est roi.

Mû regarda DM s'éloigner. _Il est dangereux_. Kiki tira un peu sur une des mèches de ses cheveux lavande. Oui, le Cancer avait sa façon de vivre et elle n'était pas liée à Athéna, ni même au Pope, c'était une certitude. Lorsque l'imposteur tomberait – car Mû le ferait tomber un jour, il se l'était promis –, il serait probablement un des remparts les plus durs à abattre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres maîtres que lui-même. Mû serra Kiki contre lui, satisfaisant l'enfant qui s'agitait.

Il avait le sombre pressentiment qu'un avenir mauvais se profilait à l'horizon.

-

* * *

-

Ils revinrent au Sanctuaire avec un certain soulagement. Le confort spartiate des Temples était ce qu'il était, mais il valait toujours mieux que celui du Tibet. L'afflux d'oxygène les étourdit un peu. Ils commençaient à s'habituer à la haute altitude et les voyages brutaux de l'un à l'autre des environnements mettaient leur corps à l'épreuve. Le Pope en tint compte, leur laissant le lendemain de libre pour se reposer, et ne les fit convoquer qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il désirait avoir des chevaliers en forme face à lui.

Ce qui ne plut pas à DM, ce fut sa décision de les entendre séparément. L'ordre était strict. Se doutait-il qu'il risquait d'y avoir des discordances entre leurs versions ? Le renard était peut-être plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait. Il les avait en fait testés tous les deux, maintenant ça lui semblait clair. Le Cancer souhaita fort qu'Aphrodite s'en tienne à ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

Deathmask passa en premier devant le maître du Sanctuaire. Celui-ci l'écouta faire son rapport d'une oreille attentive, lui posant de multiples questions sur le Bélier et le Poissons. Il cherchait les failles, les non-dits, les contradictions. Mais le Cancer était habitué à ruser et s'y était préparé. Son exposé parut convaincre le Pope au final, qui lui signifia l'arrêt de sa surveillance. Visiblement, il avait voulu mettre le Poissons dans une situation à risques et était satisfait qu'il n'ait pas craqué. Il était également satisfait du travail de Mû et ne fit pas de remarques sur la requête de Mû pour garder Kiki comme apprenti. Sans doute attendait-il d'entendre son comparse pour entériner une décision. Le Cancer se laissa congédier et suivit du regard le Poissons qui entrait dans la salle d'audience. Dans la lumière brillante et pure de l'endroit, il avait l'air d'un ange… Un ange froid et aux prunelles vides de tout sentiment.

– N'oublie pas, Princesse, lui murmura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– Oublier quoi ? fut la simple réponse chuchotée.

Le Cancer quitta la pièce, se promettant d'administrer une raclée au Poissons si tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu.

-

La lourde porte sculptée claqua alors qu'Aphrodite mettait genou à terre devant le trône du Pope. Sa tension ne l'avait pas quitté. Plus que jamais, il voulait vite en finir avec le Pope et échapper à son regard. Il fit calmement son rapport puis attendit une manifestation du maître du Sanctuaire, qui restait étrangement calme. _Trop calme._

– Bien, cela rejoint les propos du Chevalier du Cancer, remarqua le Pope au bout d'un moment, en croisant les mains devant lui. Tu as pu parcourir la terre de Mû, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'a attiré ton attention, vraiment ?

– Non, Grand Pope. Il n'y a que des ruines là-bas. Aucun autre chemin d'accès.

– Mais ça, c'est Mû de Jamir qui te l'a affirmé. L'as-tu vérifié ?

– Les sentiers sont en mauvais état et aucun ne m'a paru sortir de la vallée.

– Et le Chevalier du Bélier, qu'en as-tu pensé, en étant à ses côtés quelques jours ?

Aphrodite tiqua, le regard tourné vers le sol et le tapis à fines mailles qui s'y étendait. Le Pope souriait derrière son masque.

– Il est indépendant mais appliqué dans son travail…

– Et ses propos ? Ses allers-retours fréquents avec le site des cinq Pics de Languishan me paraissent suspects, ce serait un très bon terreau pour fomenter une rébellion, ne crois-tu pas ?

– Il n'a rien dit qui aille dans ce sens, Grand Pope, mentit le Poissons.

Pourquoi aidait-il le Bélier, il l'ignorait lui-même. Leur antipathie pour le Pope était étrangement commune sans doute. Peut-être qu'Aphrodite l'enviait, d'être loin de tout, loin de cet homme masqué qui le faisait frissonner en ce moment.

– Pourtant, il n'a pas dit au Sanctuaire qu'il avait trouvé un apprenti. Il demande à ce qu'il soit officiellement reconnu. D'après toi, sa demande est-elle recevable ?

– L'enfant a un cosmos… Il désirait probablement s'en assurer avant de vous alerter.

– Il sait que je n'aime pas être dérangé pour des choses sans intérêt.

Le regard du Pope glissa sur sa nuque. Il le sentait comme s'il était fait de feu. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour contenir une montée de stress. Le Pope était trop insouciant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Deathmask m'a fait part des mêmes remarques, à peu de choses près. Cette mission simple a été un succès, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de deux chevaliers de votre rang. Je pourrai proposer de nouveau les armures du Lynx et de Cassiopée, lorsqu'on aura trouvé leurs futurs porteurs. Tu peux disposer.

Aphrodite salua et se releva, tournant rapidement le dos au Pope. Il souhaitait que personne ne se présente pour celle de Cassiopée. Elle était l'armure de Lucas, à lui seul. Personne ne pouvait être digne de lui succéder, c'était impossible. Il regarda les portes d'entrée. Une fois passées les sentinelles qui les gardaient de l'autre côté, il pourrait enfin se reposer auprès de ses roses.

– Oh mais j'y pense…

La voix du Pope le glaça. Elle n'était pas déformée par son masque.

– Il paraît que tu as eu une longue discussion avec Mû… Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous vous êtes dits.

Un froissement de tissu. Le Pope venait de quitter son trône et marchait vers lui. Aphrodite sentit sa tension augmenter. Quelque chose lui disait d'hurler pour alerter les gardes. Le Pope ne quittait jamais son masque. Il ne se levait jamais. Le Saint des Poissons serra les poings pour contenir son envie de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir de nouveau ce visage qui hantait ses cauchemars.

– Le… Le Saint du Bélier me conseillait d'être prudent à Jamir.

– Vraiment ?

Un frisson plus fort parcourut l'échine d'Aphrodite lorsqu'une main se glissa sur sa gorge par-derrière. Sa jumelle vint s'enrouler autour de son bras gauche. _Crie, Aphrodite… Il faut crier_.

– O-Oui…

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être sûr… Ne te conseillait-il pas de te méfier de moi plutôt ?

Un souffle chaud sur sa joue. _C'est comme avec le Croque-Mitaine. Ne pas montrer sa peur. Il veut te faire craquer. Ne lui montre pas._

– Il a des doutes sur ma légitimité. Tout comme Dohko de la Balance, c'est pour cela qu'ils s'acoquinent tant. T'en a-t-il fait part, Aphrodite ? Sois sincère.

– Oui, il m'en a parlé…

– Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

La poigne sur son bras se renforça, lui faisant mal. Le Pope avait glissé sa main sous ses épaulettes, à l'endroit où sa peau n'était pas protégée par l'armure. Le Suédois avait du mal à réfléchir. Il savait qu'il devait se débattre, mais sans réussir à faire obéir son corps. C'était si pathétique.

– Qu'as-tu répondu ? répéta fermement le Pope.

– … Qu'il se trompait… Un Saint… est dévoué à Athéna…

– A Athéna et à moi, Aphrodite… Tu sais qu'Athéna n'est plus, aussi vous êtes tout à _moi_, tous. Tu n'es même plus tout à fait un chevalier, tu n'as pas oublié notre petit marché, n'est-ce pas ?

_Sacrifier son honneur pour venger un maître. Donner une vie contre une autre vie qui ne reviendra jamais._ La main sur sa gorge se déplaça à ses lèvres pour le bâillonner. En réflexe, Aphrodite donna un violent coup de coude au Pope. Celui-ci le plaqua davantage contre lui en étouffant un gémissement.

– Tu te rebelles maintenant ? Veux-tu être un traître à la face de tous ? Si tu avais bien visé, les piques de ton armure m'auraient peut-être bien transpercé… Dommage que tu aies raté.

Aphrodite se débattit malgré sa peur qui augmentait. Le Pope lui bloquait les bras pour se protéger des écailles aiguisées qui surmontaient les avant-bras de la protection sacrée. Encore une fois, il était plus fort que lui. _Saga_ était trop fort. Sa peur l'empêchait de se concentrer.

– Veux-tu que je te dise ? Même si tu criais, les gardes n'entendraient pas. La salle est insonorisée et les portes, très épaisses. Tu sais, tu as bien _obéi_, Aphrodite. Je craignais que tu craques mais non, tu as satisfait la confiance que j'avais en toi. Tu mérites une belle récompense, ne penses-tu pas ?

Arès entraîna le Poissons vers l'une des portes latérales, celle menant à ses appartements privés. Il n'y avait pas de gardes à cet endroit – il ne les tolérait pas – et son désir se faisait pressant. Sa jolie poupée avait été si obéissante. Cette fois, personne ne le dérangerait.

En se sentant traîné, Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux.

_Tu vas te faire pardonner…_

… _Ma belle petite poupée…_

Ça recommençait… Encore un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé… non… C'était bien _réel_…_ Fuir…_

Il tenta de prendre ses appuis au sol pour résister à la forte poigne de Saga. Cette fois… il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il se débattit tant et si bien qu'il libéra une de ses mains et appela une rose noire. Surpris par l'attaque, Saga eut juste le temps de se protéger d'une main.

– Ne… Ne me touche pas, Saga !

Aphrodite se retourna, envoya son coude dangereusement aiguisé droit sur le visage qu'il haïssait.

Saga disparut en un instant. _La vitesse de la lumière !_ Entraîné par son élan, Aphrodite ne put esquiver le violent coup à la nuque que lui porta le Pope. Il s'effondra au sol, tâchant de retrouver son souffle. La tête lui tournait. Son casque avait roulé près du trône. Saga le porta dans ses bras comme une femme et reprit sa route, imperturbable.

– Tu as osé me blesser, ma petite poupée, ce n'est pas sérieux…

Il appela un bref instant son cosmos, faisant exploser l'armure des Poissons qui tomba au sol. Sa main posée près des côtes d'Aphrodite se mit à exercer une forte pression.

– Je pourrais te briser une côte ou deux pour te punir, tu sais. Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Il força un peu plus sur la jeune poitrine, arrachant un gémissement à Aphrodite qui avait du mal à rester conscient avec le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le Suédois sentit ses côtes résister aux serres du tourmenteur. Elles casseraient s'il continuait, aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait l'impression que les doigts du Pope allaient perforer sa chair d'un instant à l'autre. Saga se régalait de le voir tant à sa merci.

– Rassure-toi, tu es trop beau pour que je t'abîme ainsi, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à des doubles-portes qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

– Avec Mû docile et les futurs gamins et bénéfices de Mitsumasa Kido, les choses vont changer. C'est un temps nouveau qui commence pour le Sanctuaire et pour nous deux, Aphrodite. Une époque glorieuse, où nous marcherons côte à côte…

Il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit à baldaquin. Un sourire étirait son visage.

Aphrodite se redressa. Un coup au ventre le laissa essoufflé pendant que Saga retournait aux portes.

– Oh oui… Je veillerai toujours à ce que tes beaux yeux portent une vie comme maintenant. Tu as oublié à qui tu appartenais… Il est temps que je te le rappelle. Si tu veux _vraiment_ qu'on t'écoute, aie la force qui va avec tes prétentions, je te l'ai déjà dit, ma petite poupée, sourit le Grec.

Les portes claquèrent.

Un bruit de lutte, si court.

Puis des cris que personne n'entendit.

Dans la salle d'audience, les morceaux épars de l'armure des Poissons luisaient faiblement sous la lumière du soleil couchant.

-

La lune était haut dans le ciel. Aphrodite marchait droit devant lui sans la regarder. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Il avait à peine conscience de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarquait même pas la souffrance de son corps.

_Si ça te déplaît vraiment, ma petite poupée, c'est simple : tue-moi._

_Mais tu n'en auras jamais la force._

_Et ça, nous le savons tous les deux._

Saga avait ri en lui disant cela, avant de le laisser partir.

Aphrodite ne savait plus. Il aurait voulu le tuer. Lui arracher le cœur. Lui faire payer cette torture. Mais… il n'avait _rien_ fait. Même une fois libre de ses mouvements et rhabillé par son bourreau, il n'avait pas pu lever la main sur lui ou réfléchir correctement.

L'odeur de Saga semblait incrustée dans sa chair.

_Une odeur que je connais. Celle dont je me suis rappelé il y a quelques jours… Celle qui était sur moi, un an en arrière. Alors… Alors ce n'était pas…_

Les rêves qu'il avait faits… Cette sensation d'étouffement qui le saisissait parfois lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'entrer dans les thermes près des arènes… Ces frissons à la pensée du Pope… Tout avait été _réel_. Il avait tellement voulu se mentir pourtant, tellement tout oublier et croire que ça n'était jamais arrivé, que Saga ne lui avait jamais fait cette_ chose_ douloureuse dont il ignorait le nom.

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya à une colonne. Les larmes nimbaient de nouveau son regard vide.

C'était peut-être ça le plus douloureux. Son mensonge avait presque réussi. L'oubli avait été si proche… Et Saga avait ruiné tout son travail, tout son espoir. Le Saint des Poissons savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se mentir de nouveau avec autant de force.

_Si ça te déplaît vraiment, ma petite poupée, c'est simple : tue-moi._

Oh oui, qu'il aimerait le tuer ! Mais comment tuer cet homme qui s'était débarrassé de son armure en un rien de temps, qui parvenait à le paralyser rien que du regard ? Il était trop faible, beaucoup trop faible.

Il glissa au pied de la colonne, faisant crisser douloureusement le métal doré de son armure contre le marbre. Il contempla ses mains sans vraiment les voir. _Devenir plus fort. Le plus fort. La Force, de nouveau._ C'était la seule solution. Sinon Saga reviendrait encore, c'était une certitude – ou un pressentiment.

C'était sans doute de la folie, mais il devait abattre Dieu. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le Croque-Mitaine le lui avait pourtant appris il y avait très longtemps, dans un enfer fait de neige et de glace éternelles. _La défaite et la faiblesse mènent à la douleur. Il ne faut jamais se laisser dominer par des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient… Seule la Force compte en ce monde. Loi numéro 3._

_-_

* * *

_-_

_J'étais vraiment stupide. J'avais oublié l'essentiel : le Fort mérite toujours sa place. Se rebeller ne sert à rien. Il mérite sa place au sommet du monde, parce qu'il mérite de dominer les Faibles… Ces maudites créatures dont je fais partie. Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris cela plus tôt ? Je ne sais pas… Ou alors, j'essaie de me mentir aujourd'hui encore… Les mensonges sont si durs à agripper aujourd'hui. Ils me font tellement mal._

_Parce que même si Lui est le plus fort… Je continue de vouloir le tuer, et Il le sait. Il me propose souvent de L'achever, avec des yeux tellement étranges… Une fois sincères, une fois moqueurs. Peut-être qu'Il est encore plus fou que moi. A moins que je me mente encore ? _

_Ce qui me fait le plus mal en repensant à tout ça, c'est peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu changer les choses. On l'aurait tous pu – DM, Mû, le premier venu. Les évènements n'auraient pas tourné aussi mal qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui. _

_Et c'est devenu ainsi à cause de ma faiblesse. Je me hais tellement…_

_Je m'en suis aperçu bien plus tard._

_Les portes de bois de la salle d'audience ne sont pas si épaisses que ça._

_Si j'avais crié, les gardes m'auraient entendu et seraient entrés pour nous séparer._

_Si _seulement_ j'avais crié…_

* * *

_(A SUIVRE…)_

* * *

**NOTES**

1 : Dans les traditions bouddhistes, les "mères" sont les autres individus, considérés comme une partie de soi et méritant le même accès au _nirvaña_ que le bouddhiste.

2 : Versets 7 et 9 de la _Méditation de la Voie progressive._

3 : Le figuier des pagodes, ou pipal, est aussi appelé _Arbre de la Bodhi_, car c'est sous ses feuilles que le Bouddha Siddhârta Gautama aurait connu l'Eveil.


End file.
